La Logia del Caos
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Tokio de Cristal, el mundo futuro perfecto, enfrenta una crisis cuando tres insignes ciudadanos se revelan en contra del orden y la paz desquiciando con su locura a las ilustres senshis, al Rey Endymion y a la Neo Reina, las utopías perfectas no existen.
1. PROLOGO

**Cuidad Argentum, año 499 del inicio de Tokio de Cristal.**

Los guardias vestidos con trajes azules y portando lanzas de plata transitan por las ordenadas y hermosísimas calles de la ciudad plateada, cede del gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, con sus altos edificios de diamante y jardines hermosos y ordenados. En aquella noche leves copos de nieve caen sobre la ciudad debido a la época invernal; bellísimas y artísticas esculturas de hielo decoran las calles de la explanada de palacio. Los ciudadanos de la llamada "Ciudad Perfecta" vienen y van admirando la belleza de las esculturas de hielo y las luces multicolores que las alumbran. Todos se hayan muy emocionados por la anunciada presencia de los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal en el evento de premiación a la mejor escultura de hielo competencia a la que se han presentado los mejores artistas del reino.

En un alto estrado, decorado con cortinas blancas y destellos plateados, con profusión de luces, vigilado por una guardia de doce soldados, está el trofeo de plata con forma de luna creciente, que será el premio al mejor artista de la noche, destellando su brillo propio de forma majestuosa. Se decían que el fino diamante de que estaba hecho el trofeo había sido tocado con el mismísimo cristal de plata, y por ello tenía ese singular brillo.

Algunos hombres toman fotografías al bello trofeo, y miembros de una agencia de noticias realizan un reportaje para comunicar a quienes no podían estar presentes los preparativos para el inicio de los festejos del 500 aniversario del inicio de la Era Perfecta de Tokio de Cristal, festejos que iniciaban esa noche, con la premiación en ciudad Argentum.

Por uno de los andadores laterales a la explanada, camina una joven mujer de cabello azul, enfundada en un abrigo blanco con capucha que sostiene en sus enguantadas manos una larga e imponente lanza con una gema azul en medio. Las personas al verla y reconocer su uniforme y su rango en el arma que porta, se hacen a un lado respetuosas, mientras ella se entretiene escuchando los comentarios de la gente sobre las esculturas de hielo, hasta que dos de los guardias se acercan a ella.

-Lady Mercury, tenemos cubierta y vigilada la zona, hay cincuenta guardias del norte alrededor y todo parece sumamente pacífico. Los ciudadanos conviven en armonía y paz, y solo esperamos la llegada de los soberanos.-indica uno de ellos. La chica de cabello azul se retira la capucha.

-Buen trabajo capitán Nidogh. Teniente Sköll, coordine la seguridad del traslado de los reyes desde el palacio de Cristal.-ordena ella.

-Lady Mercury…¿No viene con nosotros?.-cuestiona extrañado el teniente.

-En un momento, solo necesito un tiempo a solas…para verificar algunos detalles.-asegura la joven. Sus dos subalternos se inclinan y se alejan a cumplir sus órdenes. Ella camina hacia la baranda plateada desde donde puede ver toda aquella magnífica explanada hasta que una voz la saca de su abstracción.

-Buenas noches Ami chan. ¿Puedo saber qué hace la Senshi encargada de la seguridad de los soberanos esta noche ensimismada en sus pensamientos en lugar de ocuparse de sus deberes?.-habla una elegante y bellísima mujer de ondulado cabello aguamarina con un hermoso abrigo blanco y un tridente plateado en su mano.

-¡Michiru san!-dice Ami el nombre de su amiga y compañera corriendo a abrazarla.-no sabía que estaban en Ciudad Argentum.

-Vinimos como todos al magno evento, no siempre en el reino se tiene un acontecimiento como este. Además dirigiré la orquesta que ambientará el evento-asegura la hermosa Senshi del mar.

-Si, hay pocos sucesos que vienen a sacudir la monotonía de nuestra vida.-suspira Ami recargándose en el barandal plateado.

-¿Es acaso algo de…frustración lo que entiendo en tus palabras Ami chan?.-cuestiona la perceptiva joven de cabello aguamarina.

-No sé bien lo que es Michiru san, solo que me parece algo inútil que la reina haya reclamado mi presencia y la de la guardia del norte para cuidar la seguridad de su persona en una ciudad como esta, ¡Hace más de quinientos años que no tenemos un incidente violento en Tokio de Cristal! los niveles de violencia son nulos, todo es Paz y Armonía en la Utopía Perfecta que ayudamos a construir…

-¿Y te pesa?-inquieta Michiru.

-No estoy segura de cómo me siento al respecto Michiru san…es solo que me he descubierto en ocasiones como está añorando los tiempos pasados, donde éramos de verdad defensoras de la reina, donde luchábamos, donde peleábamos, donde corríamos peligro, donde la paz y la tranquilidad nos costaban sangre y esfuerzo.-explica la Senshi del agua.

-Es muy extraño escuchar esas palabras de ti Ami chan, me las esperaría de Marte, de Júpiter, hasta de Venus…pero no de ti.-asombrada Michiru.

-Sí, es difícil creer que Lady Mercury, la siempre correcta, la siempre calmada, la más pacífica y la más tranquila de las Inner Senshis extrañe los días de antaño…¿No?.-con sonrisa amarga Ami.

-No quise decir eso Ami chan.-se excusa la sensible senshi del mar.

-Pero lo dijiste, externaste algo que todos piensan siempre de mí…¿Crees que no sé por qué la Neo Reina me mandó llamar de mis lejanas posesiones del Norte para cuidar la seguridad del evento? ¡Lo hizo porque sabe que no hay nada que cuidar!. Vivimos en el "Mundo Perfecto" y esto solo es una comedia en la que parece soy un actor de reparto.-exclama desilusionada Ami.

-¿He de entender con eso que tu estarías feliz si este Reino fuera el Caos que era antes de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Lleno de maldad, de miedo, de odio?.-incrédula Michiru.

-No sé Michiru san…no sé…disculpa que te abrume con mis extrañas reflexiones. No me hagas caso, creo que debo buscar alguna actividad extra que me ayuda a despejarmo, parece que paso tanto tiempo lejos de la corte o ensimismada en mis estudios que llego a sentirme extraña en el trato con la gente…¿Cierto?.-explica Ami.

-Tranquila Ami chan, no tiene importancia.-sonríe Michiru a su amiga.

-Bin, Iré a cumplir con mis deberes. Me ha dado gusto verte.-se inclina la senshi del agua y se aleja dejando sola a la chica de cabello aguamarina que preocupada se acerca al mismo lugar que antes estuviera Ami mirando bajo ella la magnificencia y belleza de la explanada del palacio de Cristal aquella noche invernal. Las notas maravillosas de la orquesta que afina instrumentos llegan a sus oídos hasta que siente unos brazos fuertes que la abrazan por la cintura y una hermosa mujer rubia recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¿En qué piensas Sirena?-cuestiona la rubia.

-Ruka…¿Tú crees que este mundo, esta vida, este reino que ayudamos a formar es…aburrido?.-inquiere Michiru. Una risa de la alta mujer tras ella.

-¿Y por qué seria aburrido? Es el Mundo Perfecto, vivimos en Paz, tenemos una vida larga, y te tengo a mi lado. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-pregunta Haruka. Una sonrisa de Michiru.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Solo quería confirmarlo.-asegura ella volteando a mirar a su compañera y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro la besa en los labios.-me voy a preparar mi presentación con la orquesta. Nos vemos después. Tocaré para ti.-asegura Michiru.

-Te estaré mirando como siempre.-promete Haruka mientras la ve alejarse y ocupa el lugar que antes Ami y Michiru ocuparan, mirando desde ese andador lateral la belleza de la noche en la capital de Tokio de Cristal.

-Este mundo es perfecto…¿Por qué alguien lo consideraría aburrido?.-se cuestiona dudosa.

La mujer de abrigo blanco con la lanza de hielo en su mano baja por los escalones que conducen hacia la explanada atravesando un pequeño jardín, solitario a esas horas, solo alumbrado por las farolas, hasta que se detiene frente a una fuente en que destaca la estatua de una ninfa de mármol que sostiene un recipiente del que escapa su cristalino elemento. Siente una presencia extraña en torno y gira la vista hacia atrás.

-¿Quién está allí?...¿Primus? ¿Secundus?.-cuestiona Ami. Dos sombras negras saltan de uno de los árboles y caen detrás de ella. Ami gira en redondo con la lanza de hielo amenazante hasta que ambas salen a la luz. Las dos siluetas femeninas se perfilan al fondo del pequeño jardín. Ambas vestidas de ajustado pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chalecos oscuros, con el rostro cubierto por un antifaz del mismo tono, un cinto con varias armas y como única nota distintiva un colgante con forma de estrella de cinco picos y en medio de este un número romano grabado, la más baja, porta el número "I" y la más alta, lleva un colgante exactamente igual con el número romano "II".

-Al fin te encontramos Tertius. Eres difícil de localizar.-habla la más alta.

-Saben que estoy a cargo de la seguridad de esta noche Secundus.-asegura Ami.

-Lo sabemos Tertius. Lo sabemos. Solo que el Maestro nos envía a decirte que ha llegado el momento en que la Logia del Caos tenga su primera misión. ¿Adivinas cuál es?-cuestiona la mujer de menor estatura. Ami abre mucho los ojos y a su pesar un temor intenso la acomete.

-Primus…dime que no es posible…dime que no es verdad…¿Ahora?-a su pesar asustada Ami.

-Tertius querida, ¿Es acaso miedo lo que detecto en tu voz?-burlona la mujer más alta.

-No es miedo Secundus. Es desconcierto. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido al Maestro que justo en esta reunión donde soy la encargada de la seguridad sea el momento para que la Logia haga su primer trabajo?.-se defiende Ami.-de las tres, soy yo la que más riesgo corre. ¿Cómo voy a atacar en un evento que es mi responsabilidad?.

-Las decisiones del Maestro son insondables Tertius. Él dice que es el momento y lo es, nos hemos preparado para esto por meses y la misión ha sido marcada.-asegura la chica que porta el número uno romano en su pecho.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que haremos?-cuestiona Ami.

-Sabotear el concurso, robar el trofeo y pintar el símbolo de la logia en medio de la explanada de modo que a nadie le quepa la menor duda de que el Caos volvió a la monótona y aburrida vida de Tokio de Cristal.-asegura la alta mujer que porta el número dos romano en su colgante.

-Tú decides Tertius. ¿Qué parte del trabajo quieres realizar?-inquiere la de menor estatura. Los ojos azules de Ami reflexionan un momento.

-Me encargo del robo.-asegura con aplomo.

-Excelente, eso me deja a mí con el sabotaje y supongo que a ti, Secundus, te agradará usar tu creatividad para comunicarle al todo Tokio de Cristal que la Logia del Caos ha iniciado su reinado.-afirma la más baja.

-Será un placer Primus-asegura la alta respondiendo a su compañera.

-Entonces Tertius, inventa una excusa creíble para que Lady Mercury salga de la escena y la gran Tertius, genio de este equipo, haga su aparición.-asegura la mujer con el número uno al pecho.-no queremos líos con ninguna de las odiosas Senshis…¿Quiénes de ellas están en el evento?

-Solo Uranus y Neptune.-responde Ami.

-Neptune es manejable, Uranus dará trabajo.-opina la alta Secundus.

-Déjame a mi lidiar con "El general"-sonríe de lado Primus.-Me encargaré de distraerla…¿Qué más podemos esperar?.-cuestiona ésta a Ami.

-Ordené un patrullaje en forma de cuadrado, alrededor de la explanada, con especial atención alrededor del estrado y un contingente de apoyo a los lados de los andadores. 70 guardias en total.-reitera Ami.

-Lo pones difícil Tertius, pero ya veremos como huimos.-asegura la más alta.

-Secundus, Primus, por favor, no dañen a ninguno de los guardias.-solicita Ami.

-Olvidas los principios de la Logia, Tertius querida, hacemos esto solo por el gusto de divertirnos, por la adrenalina y por sembrar el caos, y olvidas también que todos tenemos las crio armas que has diseñado, es momento de utilizarlas.-muestra la mujer con el número uno en su pecho la extraña arma que destella reflejos fosforescentes y la coloca en una funda en su pierna.

-Solo de ser necesario Primus, recuerda que únicamente las hemos probado en animales.-reitera Ami preocupada.

-Relájate Tertius y disfruta la adrenalina.-sonríe la más alta palmeando el hombro de su compañera.-bien sincronicemos tiempos. El Maestro solo nos ha dado veinte minutos para completar la misión.

-¡Veinte Minutos! ¡Eso es suicida!-se alarma Ami mientras sus dos enmascaradas compañeras sonríen.

-Lo es…¿No te emociona?-Ami mueve la cabeza y sonríe de lado.

-Podemos hacerlo en quince.-asegura decidida la peliazul.

-¡Bien! ese es el espíritu de la Logia, Tertius querida.-alarga la mujer que porta el número uno un colgante con la misma forma de estrella de cinco puntas y el número "III" romano en medio, Ami lo toma en sus manos y se lo pone alrededor del cuello.-bienvenida.-asegura su compañera. Luego alarga su mano hecha puño la cual coloca en medio del grupo.-Primus. Lista.

-Secundus.-reitera la más alta.-preparada para hacer divertida la fiesta.

-Tertius.-reitera Ami uniendo su mano a las de sus dos compañeras.-en sincronía.

-_¡Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello!.-_dicen a una sola voz.

-¡Suerte Tertuis!. Nos vemos en la base. ¡gana muchos puntos o te venceremos!-asegura la alta mientras ella y su compañera se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche dejando sola a la joven de cabello azul. Ami Mizuno suspira hondo y después termina de bajar los escalones que la conducen a la explanada principal de palacio. Los guardias que custodian el estrado se cuadran ante la llegada de su jefe, y Ami se lleva la mano a la frente en saludo marcial. Después toca la gema zafiro de su arma y esta desaparece en un destello azuloso quedando solo la joya, la chica de cabello azul incrusta su gema sagrada encima de su medallón de la Logia para encubrirlo. Luego se encamina en dirección al Palacio de Cristal donde guardias de armadura plateada le franquean el paso mientras un contingente de soldados del reino avanza por el pasillo empujando un carro con bellísimos jarrones que decorarían todo el paso de la caravana real.

-¡Ami chan!-escucha ella la voz conocida a sus espaldas y sonríe de lado. Al parecer el destino ponía en su camino la solución. Un grito y sonidos de vidrio al caer se escuchar en el pasillo de acceso y la rubia mujer de cabello corto se precipita corriendo hacia allí.-¡AMI CHAN!.-grita Haruka y llega apartando a los guardias con empujones hasta ver a la chica de cabello azul tirada en el suelo doliéndose de su pie.-Ami…¿Qué ha pasado?

-Haruka san…yo…fui una tonta…por mirar quién me llamaba provoqué que chocaran conmigo.-señala ella.-un jarrón calló sobre mi tobillo…¡Me duele!

-Lady Mercury…Lady Uranus…nosotros no queríamos…-se excusa el guardia de armadura plata.

-¡Quite a sus impertinentes hombres de aquí sargento y tengan más cuidado en el futuro si no quieren recibir un extrañamiento militar!.-ruge Haruka. Luego se agacha y levanta con cuidado a Ami en sus brazos.-¡Levanten esto rápido!.-ordena mientras camina con la chica de cabello azul por el pasillo.

-Haruka san…yo…lo lamento…estoy bien.-contiene las lágrimas Ami.

-No es verdad, estás lastimada, te llevaré a tu habitación y vas a quedarte allí hasta que tu tobillo mejore.-reitera la rubia y ambas entran en el tubo transparente que al encenderse una luz plateada las transporta hacia la parte superior del palacio.

-Haruka, no puedo descansar, debo cuidar la seguridad del evento.-asegura preocupada Ami.

-No irás, me haré cargo de la seguridad, además sabes que en un evento como este lo que menos hay son incidentes, tenemos más de quinientos años con cero niveles de violencia en todo el reino.-con orgullo la general en jefe de las senshis saliendo del tubo de luz trasportadora y caminando por el pasillo.

-Conozco las estadísticas Haruka, soy la encargada de realizarlas, pero aun así es mi deber, la Neo Reina me dio esa misión.-Ambas se detienen delante de una puerta cerrada que al percibir la cercanía de Ami destella una luz al mismo tiempo que lo hace la gema de su tiara y se abre automáticamente revelando la ordenada habitación de la Senshi de Mercurio. Haruka se acerca a la cama y deja sobre esta a su compañera.

-No hay discusión posible señorita, hablaré con la Neo Reina de tu accidente y entenderá, además no creo que tus soldados de hielo se molesten si asumo por un tiempo su mando. ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no, daré la orden por el telecomunicador. Gracias Haruka.-sonríe Ami.

-No las des, somos equipo. Descansa y cuida tu herida.-asegura la rubia arropando a Ami con una sábana azul y sale de la habitación cuya puerta automática se cierra tras ella.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, Ami baja de la cama con una agilidad muy impropia de su lastimoso estado, lanza al suelo la sábana, se acerca a las cortinas de la ventana y las cierra de golpe, toma una diadema que lleva al cuello y habla por esta.

-Capitán Nidogh, aquí Lady Mercury…¿Me escucha?.-cuestiona ella.

-_Aquí capitán Nidogh, le escucho fuerte y claro Lady Mercury. La esperamos en la explanada norte para ordenar a la guardia real._

-Lo lamento capitán pero he sufrido un pequeño accidente que me impide cumplir mi deber esta noche, Lady Uranus se presentará allí a relevarme, ordene que sea obedecida en todo y que los planes de seguridad que habíamos acorado sean respetado hasta en su más mínimo detalle.-pide Ami.

-_Así será Lady Mercury. No se preocupe que la guardia hará un buen trabajo_.

-Eso espero capitán. Cambio.-corta ella la comunicación.

Una vez en silencio, Ami se quita el abrigo blanco y camina hacia el ropero donde busca algo, en de un cofre plateado saca un pantalón y un chaleco negro, unas botas, una camisa blanca y varios artefactos electrónicos, se quita el vestido que llevaba debajo y se viste rápidamente con todo aquello.

Una vez que se ha puesto la ropa negra, busca abajo del cofre y encuentra un cinto, una serie de extraños artefactos eléctricos que ella coloca en sus orejas, un brazalete en su muñeca. Toma el cinto y lo coloca en torno a su cintura. Sujeta después un arma con forma de pistola, que al tocar con sus manos se enciende con destellos fosforescentes. La luz alumbra el rostro de la joven de ojos azules que sonríe de extraña manera.

-Hora de divertirnos.-añade Ami.-es momento de que todo recupere el equilibrio. Luz y Sombras, Noche y Día, Orden...y Caos.-sonríe de lado y guarda la extraña arma en una funda.-¡Y yo seré parte del Caos!-termina emocionada, después se coloca una tela negra en la cabeza que cubre su cabello y solo deja ver sus ojos, la amarra hacia atrás, y una vez ocultas sus facciones, se dirige a la ventana de su habitación y mira abajo donde la gente se reúne ya esperando la salida de los reyes de palacio.

El aire frío mezclado con los leves copos de nieve que caen, da sobre su rostro y la joven suspira hondo, lleva después su mano al cinto y toma un aparato extraño el cual apunta a la torre delante de ella y dispara un gancho que se incrusta en esta, pendiente de un cable de tensión; una vez asegurado este, la chica salta al vacío y usando el cable se balancea en el aire hasta llegar a la otra torre. Se detiene de una de las estatuas de un Pegaso de mármol que adornan el rededor del edificio y se monta en este, luego presiona un botón en su arete izquierdo y un visor azul se coloca delante de su cubierto rostro destellando unos puntos luminosos.

-Aquí Tertius, lista para atacar. ¡Que comience la fiesta!-declara Ami justo en el instante en que los fuegos artificiales dejan ver sus colores impresionantes reflejados en los altos edificios de cristal de la capital del reino, indicando que el cortejo con la familia real ha iniciado su viaje desde el Palacio hasta la explanada del evento…

**NOTAS FINALES: Si señor, aquí yo que no puedo tener la mente tranquila, con esta pequeña historia a la que yo llamo "Historia de Relax" en medio de lo que ya tengo publicado. Tanto "Hime-Zen" como la historia de "Cazadores de Tesoros" siguen adelante, aunque tenemos unos pequeños problemas de edición, y prefiero que los chaps estén bien revisados a subir cosas con errores, así que ténganme paciencia, cuando vaya recibiendo las ediciones regresare con ambas, mientras tanto aquí les dejo este experimento que al menos a mí me gusta mucho como ha quedado.**

**Esta historia vino a mi mente mientras charlaba con mi buena amiga la "Abogada Favorita" fiel seguidora del Amichanismo, quien me comentaba como le gustaría sacar a relucir una parte de la personalidad de Ami que fuera mucho más apegada al Hermes griego, dios de los ladrones, los oradores, el ingenio, el comercio…en pocas palabras un pícaro inteligente..:XD ya que siempre en las historias a Ami le ponen una caracterización más cercana a Atenea, de modo que, Abogada Favorita…¡En tu honor!**

**Pues de allí vino la idea, para mí es un reto en varios sentidos, primero, escribir desde la perspectiva de Ami chan, un personaje que disto mucho de dominar pero al menos aquí me siento cómoda con esta Ami que va en contra del sistema…XD. Ya me dirá la experta. Segundo reto, ¡TOKIO DE CRISTAL! Jamás me había puesto a pensar como sería el aburrido mundo perfecto, así que disculpen si mi idea no es muy canónica, lo que si les puedo asegurar es que me estoy divirtiendo como niña chiquita pensando en los desastres de la "Logia del Caos" arruinando el bello mundo perfecto del futuro..:XD…Sorry, me proyecto…En fin, aquí nos vemos regularmente con esta historia que disfruto demasiado.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_

**LADY PHOENIX.**


	2. Chapter 1: MISION ALFA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 1: MISIÓN ALFA**

**Tokyo de Cristal. Cuidad Argentum.**

La belleza de los fuegos artificiales al encender el cielo nocturno de la capital del Reino y reflejarse sobre los edificios cristalinos dan a la noche un toque mágico y encantador. El contingente de guardias con lanzas de plata avanza ordenadamente escoltando el carruaje cristalino jalado por hermosos unicornios blancos. Los gritos de los ciudadanos lanzando vítores a sus soberanos inundan el lugar.

En la explanada, sentados en pequeños estrados al lado de las esculturas de hielo de ángeles, cisnes, unicornios, doncellas y niños jugando se hayan los artistas de todo el reino que habían acudido a ese concurso. Una estatua en especial destacaba sobre todas las demás, era la escultura de hielo de la misma soberana de Tokio de Cristal, alumbrada con reflectores amarillos. Un anciano de larga barba blanca y venerable aspecto vestido con ropas doradas propias de las tierras del Este, estaba sentado al lado de aquella obra de arte recibiendo los cumplidos y exclamaciones de admiración por su obra ya que todos daban por hecho que sería el ganador de la tan codiciada presea, tocada con el brillo del mismo Cristal de Plata, que muy pocos privilegiados había podido ver alguna vez en su vida.

Dos jóvenes uniformados, con sus trajes blancos que ostentan el escudo de la luna creciente en el pecho y llevan en sus manos unas trompetas plateadas avanzan por la alfombra. Al llegar al final del camino suenan estas y el sonido resuena por toda aquella explanada logrando que las personas que acuden al Magno Evento guarden silencio mientras unos pequeños pajes abren la portezuela de la carroza de la cual baja el altivo e imponente Rey Endymion usando un elegante traje de etiqueta blanco y apoyando su bastón en el suelo, los gritos de la gente al ver a su soberano no se hacen esperar.

-¡Viva el Rey Endymion! ¡Larga Vida a nuestro benigno soberano!-El altivo hombre sonríe y alza su mano agradeciendo a sus súbditos. Después alarga su mano y ayuda a bajar a su hermosa esposa, la bellísima reina rubia baja del carro y apoya su mano en el brazo de su marido, los gritos de los ciudadanos se hacen aún más fuertes mientras la Neo Reina sonríe.

-Parece que fue buena idea este concurso artístico. Hay que impulsar las artes en el reino y nada mejor que aprovechar el clima y la época del año.-explica la Reina al ver caer la leve nevada. Endymion toma la mano de su esposa y la besa con galantería.

-Como siempre querida, tus ideas son excelentes para promover la armonía de nuestro reino. Por eso te adoro-la reina sonríe ante el cumplido de su esposo mientras los dos caminan por la alfombra roja hacia el estrado. La rubia de abrigo blanco que lleva al cinto una espada curva se acerca a ellos.

-Sus majestades-saluda con leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Haruka san…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ami chan?-inquiere extrañada Serena.

-Tuvo un accidente hace un momento, algunos guardias que llevaban decoraciones para el estrado chocaron con ella y se lastimó el tobillo. No quería, pero la obligué a quedarse en su habitación. Espero no le moleste que la supla en la seguridad del evento.-añade la rubia.

-Para nada Haruka, espero Ami chan esté bien, cuando termine la premiación iré a verla-asegura la atenta soberana.

-Con su permiso me retiro a cumplir mis obligaciones.-se aleja Haruka y poniendo un puño en su corazón se inclina con respeto ante sus señores.

-Lady Uranus se preocupa demasiado, son muchos guardias y demasiada seguridad para un evento artístico-opina Endymion.

-Lo se cariño, pero hay que darle al pueblo la sensación de seguridad que necesita, confían en nosotros, somos sus soberanos, los responsables de que todo sea correcto, de que su universo sea feliz y tranquilo.-asiente Serena.

-Insisto que es demasiado, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, no me opondré. Tus decisiones siempre son las correctas-termina el Rey y los dos llegan a las escaleras subiendo por estas. Michiru arriba del estado, al verlos da la orden con el arco de su violín y la orquesta comienza a tocar una melodía encantadora que acompaña a la pareja real hasta que llega arriba del estrado, donde ambos se sientan en los tronos que había al fondo en medio de los cuales alumbrado con muchos reflectores se hallaba el trofeo de diamante, elaborado por los mejores joyeros del reino y que había sido tocado con el sagrado cristal de Plata, por lo tanto emanaba un brillo propio muy especial.

Un paje rubio se acerca a la reina. Lleva en un cojín una diadema luminosa que ella toma y se coloca al cuello para poder hablar a su pueblo por las bocinas que había en toda la explanada.

-¡Ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal!-inicia la neo Reina y los aplausos y vítores se calman-agradezco enormemente sus muestras de respeto y cariño a nosotros, sus soberanos, y me es muy grato anunciar el inicio de los festejos por el aniversario número 500 del Inicio de la era de Tokio de Cristal, con este concurso de estatuas de hielo vamos a comenzar las celebraciones que se extenderán a lo largo de un mes, para recordarnos que esta realidad en que vivimos, todos juntos la hemos hecho posible-declara la Reina entre los gritos festivos de sus súbditos en el mismo instante en que los reflectores la alumbran y un halo de majestad la hace brillar mientras sonríe, sin embargo de improviso las luces se apagan y un grito de pánico inunda la explanada de Ciudad Argentum mientras la bellísima fuente central de mármol lanza un terrible chorro de agua mojando de forma descontrolada la explanada .

-¡Comandante! ¡Comuníquese con el equipo de logística! ¡Sargento protejan a la familia Real!-grita Haruka con voz potente por el comunicador de su cuello mientras sube las escaleras hacia el estrado empujando a la gente que corre aterrada y mojada. Sin embargo cuando va en medio de la escalinata de improviso las luces se encienden y los reflectores electrónicos alumbran una figura oscura, parada del otro lado de la explanada encima del obelisco de cristal que precedía aquel sitio público. Un murmullo de voces impresionadas de los ciudadanos se expande por el lugar al mirar aquella extraña figura. Haruka se ha quedado parada a la mitad de los escalones que conducían al estrado y frunce el ceño al notar que se trata de una mujer. Una fuerte voz femenina resuena por el sistema de bocinas de la explanada.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES ABURRIDOS CIUDADANOS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL!-habla la mujer.-¡SE QUE NO ES MUY CORTÉS LLEGAR DE IMPROVISO PERO NO CREO QUE VOLUNTARIAMENTE ME HAYAN INVITADO!...¿O SI ILUSTRES SOBERANOS?-habla la silueta arriba del obelisco.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-cuestiona impresionada la Neo Reina.

-¡No importa quién es , importa detenerla antes de que dañe a alguien!-apremia el rey Endymion mirando a Haruka que asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Teniente Daneborg! ¡Quién demonios le dio acceso a esa mujer al sistema de luz y sonido! ¡Teniente Daneborg!-llama por el comunicador Haruka y solo se escucha estática.-¡Maldición!-ruge furiosa. La silueta de negro arriba del obelisco sigue hablando.

-QUIZÁ DEBERÍA PRESENTARME ANTE USTEDES, PERO SERÍA DE MUY MAL GUSTO DECIRLES MI NOMBRE ANTES DE QUE CONOZCAN MIS NOBLES Y DESINTERESADOS PROPÓSITOS. YA QUE LA FINALIDAD DE ESTA REUNIÓN ES CELEBRAR, PONGAMOS A LA CONMEMORACIÓN DEL 500 ANIVERSARIO DE ESTA FASTIDIOSA REALIDAD PERFECTA ALGO DE "VERDADERA" DIVERSIÓN-sigue la voz de la mujer.

-¡Haruka!…¡Hay que detenerla!.-llega al lado de la rubia Michiru con su tridente.

-¡No! Tú quédate con la guardia y protege a los soberanos, yo me encargo de esa demente.-interpone Haruka el brazo derecho y Michiru asiente con la cabeza regresando arriba del estrado. La rubia toma una gema amarilla que pende de su pecho y esta se convierte en una espada de filo curvo que sujeta.-¡Todo el regimiento 32 "F" de Soldados del norte se les solicita reunirse en la explanada!-llama por su comunicador y camina entre la gente que huye despavorida directo al centro de aquel mojado lugar.

-¡NO TEMAN HONORABLES Y ABURRIDOS CIUDADANOS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL! NUESTRA INTENSIÓN NO ES DAÑAR A NADIE, SOLAMENTE VENIMOS A JUGAR UN POCO CON LA APOLILLADA Y EVIDENTEMENTE DESACOSTUMBRADA GUARDIA REAL QUE PARECE HABER OLVIDADO CUANDO AÚN HABÍA QUE DETENER VILLANOS Y MANTENER EL ORDEN. UNA VEZ EXPUESTOS NUESTROS PLANES…¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!-grita la mujer.-¡LUCES!.-añade y de improviso los reflectores morados la alumbran.-¡Y AHORA ALGO DE MÚSICA VERDADERA Y NO LA MELODIA ABURRIDA QUE ESTABAMOS ESCUCHANDO! ¡SECUNDUS QUERIDA, PON AMBIENTE APROPIADO!- por toda la explanada suena una extraña música electrónica y la mujer arriba del obelisco se ajusta un visor rojo y se lanza al vacío con los brazos abiertos tras un grito de terror de la multitud, sin embargo no cae porque lleva un cable sujeto a la cintura, y luego del terrible salto se suelta este cable y dando un estudiado giro hace unas piruetas y cae en el suelo de la explanada lanzando agua al chocar con sus botas en el ya muy mojado suelo del lugar-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES CON USTEDES PRIMUS, LA SIERVA DEL CAOS!-se presenta la mujer de negro inclinándose ante las luces de colores de los reflectores.

-¿Cómo pueden tener esa música? ¿De dónde la sacó?-se asombra la senshi del mar arriba del estrado al escuchar ese sonido estridente de la música electrónica que hace siglos había caído en el olvido.

-¡Lady Neptune estamos listos para escoltar a los reyes!-se cuadra un soldado ante ella sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Majestades, acompáñennos. Saldremos por la parte de atrás.-informa Michiru a los reyes.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a ponerme a salvo hasta ver que los ciudadanos lo estén!-replica la reina.

-Majestad…por favor…dese cuenta del riesgo.-se atreve la senshi del mar.

-Apoyo a mi esposa, no nos retiraremos hasta conocer las intenciones de esa mujer.-decide el rey Endymion. Michiru se da cuenta de que no puede ir en contra de sus soberanos.

-¡Hagan un círculo protector en torno a los reyes! ¡Ahora!-ordena al pequeño contingente de dice guardias que rodean a sus soberanos al instante.

Debajo de la explanada todos los soldados que habían escuchado la orden de Haruka se habían reunido en torno a ella.

-¡Lady Uranus, estamos listos!-habla uno de los guerreros de hielo.-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-cuestiona.

-¡Vamos por esa delincuente! ¡A ella!-alza la mano Haruka y los ordenados guardias del norte se colocan en correcta formación y con sus lanzas delante corren por la mojada explanada en dirección a la solitaria mujer que con los reflectores alumbrándola avanza hacia ellos como si no temiera enfrentarse sola a los cincuenta soldados que iban hacia ella.

-¡No se detengan y rodéenla!-ordena Haruka a la cabeza del regimiento con su espada en alto.

-¡Pobres e ineptos soldados del reino!-se burla la mujer de negro y presionando un botón de su cinto hace que en la suela de sus botas aparezcan unas filadas cuchillas, luego toma un arma que lleva a la cintura extrae una manguera que lanza destellos fosforescentes y la apunta hacia el suelo.-¡Momento de hacer divertido el escenario!-habla disparando el arma, un fuerte resplandor azul intenso se expande por el suelo al mismo tiempo que del tanque que lleva a su espalda surge un humo blanco.

-¡Cúbranse!-grita Haruka a su gente pero es muy tarde, poco a poco la luz emanada del arma de la mujer de negro transforma el agua que estaba en el suelo en una capa de hielo. El efecto es instantáneo, todos los soldados y la senshi del viento se hayan con los pies atrapados bajo una gruesa capa de hielo mientras la mujer de negro se desliza con agilidad por aquel lugar patinando con las cuchillas de sus botas.-¡Maldición!.-ruge furiosa Haruka cuando la mujer de negro pasa girando a su lado.

-¡Que le parece general! ¡Inutilizados sus esfuerzos por una simple reacción química!-añade esta. Haruka llena de ira usa su espada curva para liberarse del hielo dando golpes con esta en el suelo.

-¡Ahora verás maldita delincuente!-amenaza Haruka furiosa.-¡QUE ESPERAN INÚTILES! ¡LIBÉRENSE!-grita a los demás soldados que la imitan golpeando con sus lanzas el suelo congelado.

La joven de negro se detiene al lado de la ahora congelada fuente y lanza una bengala que lleva en el cinto, la luz rojiza de esta llena el cielo nocturno de Tokio de Cristal.

-Es momento de jugar, ¡Secundus, Tertius!.-llama la chica por el comunicador que pende de su oreja, en ese momento otra figura femenina de negro, más alta que la primera chica aparece patinando sobre unas cuchillas exactamente iguales a las de su compañera y llega a su lado empujando una gran caja de metal.

-¡Buena entrada Primus!. ¿Te gustó la música de fondo que elegí?.-comenta la más alta, mostrando un control remoto en su mano derecha.

-No me agrada mucho el dance, pero supongo es lo más apropiado para esta fiesta.-responde ella.-¡Tertius estamos listas!-apremia de nuevo por el comunicador.

-_Estoy ahora sobre el estado. Mantengan entretenidos a los guardias y déjenme el trabajo delicado_-se escucha la voz.

-Todo tuyo, como siempre te toca lo difícil y a nosotros lo divertido. ¡Adelante Tertius!-anima por su micrófono la más alta, después toma de la caja de metal unas esferas de plástico con líquido de color rojo.

-Secundus…¿Qué diablos vas a hacer?.-cuestiona su compañera.

-Un espectáculo digno de la Logia del Caos, Primus. Recuerda que soy la creativa del equipo, así que no preguntes y solo haz que destruyan lo que yo vaya "Endulzando".-sonríe la mujer con el colgante del número "II" romano ajustando su visor rojo.

-¡Cuidado!-llama Primus y lanza a su amiga a un lado justo cuando un bólido de energía amarilla pasa entre las dos y se estrella a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Secundus.

-Eso es el poder de Lady Uranus. ¡Odio a la esas malditas senshis!-espeta Primus.-¡Haz lo tuyo que esto se pondrá difícil!-añade levantándose y patinando con agilidad sobre el suelo congelado se aleja. Haruka se ha liberado ya del hielo que aprisionaba sus pies e intenta dar unos pasos sobre el hielo pero resbala y cae al suelo, furiosa había lanzado un ataque a las dos intrusas sin éxito. Al igual que su líder, todos los guardias hacían un grotesco espectáculo cayendo y resbalando en el suelo unos con otros. La mujer de negro en patines se acerca a la senshi del viento.

-¿Problemas de puntería, general?-espeta burlona.

-¡Tu, seas quien seas, te arrepentirás de haberme provocado!-furiosa Haruka en el suelo la amenaza con su arma.

-¡Bien, muéstreme!-reta la chica mientras Haruka tirada en el hielo rechina los dientes y forma en su mano izquierda una esfera de energía amarilla.

Secundus por su parte se entretiene en patinar por la explanada, dando giros como si fuese un patinador olímpico profesional, llega luego al centro de la explanada, toma el control de su cinto y presionando un botón de este su voz resuena por todas las bocinas del lugar.

-¡BUENAS Y BELLAS NOCHES ATERRADOS CIUDADANOS, NOBLES SOBERANOS Y GUARDIA REAL! YA QUE NO HAY FIESTA SIN BUENA MÚSICA Y YO NO PUEDO HACER MI ARTE SIN INSPIRACIÓN, ME PERMITIRÉ DELEITAR A USTEDES CON UNA BELLA CANCIÓN CANTADA POR MÍ, ASÍ QUE ¡DISFRÚTENLO! ¡CON USTEDES LA TALENTOSA ARTISTA SECUNDUS!-añade mientras la música se hace más fuerte y ella usando el micrófono que lleva al cuello comienza a cantar:

_Listen, take another  
That's what superheroes drink tonight  
Don't you worry, brother  
Just forget about it, you get by _

_When a story dies, ashes get in your eyes  
In the black of night you know you always rely on  
Deep inside, and then you feel you're still alright_

Arriba del estrado el rey y la reina miran todo aquel espectáculo sumamente desconcertados.

-No entiendo qué buscan esas mujeres.-dice el soberano preocupado.-parece que estamos mirando…un espectáculo…en lugar de un ataque.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que desean?-extrañada la reina.

-Majestades, me parece muy imprudente estar aquí, es momento de retirarnos.-propone Michiru cuando de improviso las luces del estrado real se encienden y enfocan algo al lado de este, una figura más se perfila en la oscuridad y se hace visible poco a poco.-¡En guardia!-ordena Michiru a sus doce hombres que apuntan las lanzas hacia la mujer de vestido igual a las otras dos que aparece en el lugar.

-Buenas noches mis queridos soberanos, Lady Neptune, guardias, soy la última invitada a la reunión, Tertuis, y ya que siempre me tocan los trabajos más sucios, me corresponde robar el trofeo-se oye la voz.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!-grita Michiru.-¡Ataquen!-ordena ella y los soldados corren hacia el lugar en que se ve la silueta con un grito de batalla solo para encontrarse con un atril de partituras con un saco negro que semejaba la silueta humana.

-¡Que decepción! ¡La gran senshi del mar y los guardias reales cayendo en una pueril trampa de principiantes!-asegura la voz pero ahora tras ellos, Michiru, el rey y la reina miran detrás de ellos a una mujer vestida totalmente de negro, como las otras dos, con un visor azul sobre sus ojos, que colgando del techo con un cable tiene en sus manos el trofeo de diamante que reluce brillos plateados.

-¡Como lo hizo!-se aterra el rey Endymion dando unos pasos atrás y protegiendo a su esposa con su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que ni él ni la reina se apartaron del trofeo un segundo y sin comprender como aquella mujer lo tenía ahora en sus manos.

-¡Que pretenden con todo esto Usted y sus cómplices!-grita Serena.-¿Dañarnos? ¿Matarnos?

-Algo mucho más simple majestad-reitera la chica de negro-¡Divertirnos!-responde colgando del techo dejando aún más desconcertados a los reyes.

-¡A ella!-grita Michiru a sus soldados que corren hacia allá, mientras la mujer que pende del techo suelta el cable y cae en el suelo del estrado de cuclillas, luego guarda el trofeo en una mochila que lleva en el hombro y se incorpora sonriendo mientras sobre ella se abalanzan los doce guardias reales con sus lanzas, luego toma un arma con destellos fosforescentes que lleva en la cintura y la apunta a estos.

-¡Creo que haré mi propia escultura para el concurso!-decide y lanza un rayo fosforescente sobre los soldados.

-¡Majestades!-grita Michiru y moviendo su tridente atrapa a la Neo Reina y al Rey en una burbuja de agua para protegerlos del ataque de hielo. La esfera flota en lo alto mientras abajo el humo blanco llena el estrado.

Justo en el momento del ataque al estrado, abajo en la explanada, la chica más alta llega patinando con gracia al lado de las estatuas de hielo y les estrella el contenido de los globos de plástico, el líquido viscoso de estos baña las bellas esculturas una a una tiñéndolas de rojo mientras la alta Secundus parece sumamente divertida cantando aquella canción alocada y patinando por la ahora desolada explanada.

_I wanna see you fight and go wild  
Gotta kill the pain of a lonely heart  
You're gonna dig the feeling, go wild  
Stumbled in your soul, they can't stop you now  
I wanna see you fight and go wild  
Gotta feel it down in your flesh and blood  
You're gonna get the feeling, go wild  
When the chips are down and the road is dark  
I wanna see you dance and go wild  
Right on tonight  
_

Primus por su parte se divierte esquivando los fallidos ataques de la senshi del viento, mientras patina con consumada maestría y velocidad en toda la explanada.

-¡Buena elección de música Secundus! ¡Hagamos que sientan qué tan salvajes somos!-y dando un salto derrapan en el hielo chocando ambas sus palmas en medio del caos.-¡VAMOS LADY URANUS! ¡UNA SENSHI PUEDE MAS QUE ESO! ¡QUIERO VER SU MAXIMO ATAQUE!-se burla Primus, Haruka en el suelo respira agitada.

-¡Bien! ¡Tú lo pediste!...¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-lanza Haruka su imponente ataque, Primus sonríe y corre patinando hasta pasar al lado de la primer estatua de hielo ya pintada de rojo por Secundus la cual es al momento reducida a pequeños fragmentos rojos por el ataque de Lady Uranus.

-¡Mejore su puntería!-la sigue provocando ella y patina en dirección a otra de las estatuas ya pintadas de rojo, pasando a un velocidad sorprendente de una a otra de aquellas hermosas obras de arte ahora enrojecidas por la pintura de Secundus las cuales son sucesivamente destruidas por bolas de energía amarilla, parece que la furia de la senshi del viento al no poder ponerse de pié va en aumento así como sus ataques, tanto que la bella estatua de hielo de la Neo Reina ha perdido su cabeza, la cual es recogida por Primus al pasar patinando a su lado.

-¡Demonios!.-ruge Haruka molesta por lo que ve respirando agitada al darse cuenta de que se ha fatigado mucho y perdido energía sin éxito. Intenta atacar de nuevo pero el poder amarillo solo se forma como una débil esfera en su mano y desaparece al momento-¡Estúpidos hagan algo!-llama a la guardia que sigue en el resbaloso suelo sin poder levantarse, frustrada por la ausencia de su poder.

-¡Parece que todo está saliendo genial!-sonríe Primus jugando con la cabeza de hielo de la reina como si fuera una pelota, lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola. Secundus llega a su lado y le alarga una escoba.

-¡Así es Primus! ¡Hora de barrer la explanada!..¡ESTO ES VERDADERA DIVERISÓN!-sonríe la más alta, ambas se miran y asienten chocando sus palmas, Primus lanza la cabeza de hielo y la golpea con la escoba lanzándola lejos, y ambas mujeres comienzan a patinar barriendo los minúsculos fragmentos de hielo molido color rojo por el lugar y entretenidas en esquivar los ataques de Haruka, Primus enciende ahora el micrófono de su cuello acompaña a su amiga más alta cantando ambas la pegajosa y escandalosa canción.

_I wanna see you fight and go wild  
Gotta kill the pain of a lonely heart  
You're gonna dig the feeling, go wild  
Stumbled in __your soul, they can't stop you now  
I wanna see you fight and go wild  
Gotta feel it down in your flesh and blood  
You're gonna get the feeling, go wild  
When the chips are down and the road is dark  
I wanna see you dance and go wild  
Right on tonight  
_

Michiru contempla aterrada el horrible espectáculo provocado por el arma de la misteriosa Tertius.

-No se aterre Lady Neptune, no han muerto, solo están…suspendidos, congelados- explica la mujer de antifaz negro a Michiru que la mira a través de la esfera de agua furiosa ante la alusión a lo que les había pasado a los guardias quienes congelados por efecto de la extraña arma de la descocida de negro se habían quedado petrificados como verdaderas estatuas de hielo. Michiru duda entre atacar con su poder a aquella terrible mujer o seguir protegiendo a sus soberanos, y entre ambas opciones, opta por la primera, crispando sus manos en el tridente.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!¡Nadie atenta contra la Paz de Tokio de Cristal y queda impune!-reitera Endymion indignado.

-¡Todas las Senshis vamos a buscarlas, a encontrarlas y a atraparlas!¡Daremos con Ustedes y las haremos pagar por su burla!-sigue Michiru.

-¡Que coincidencia Lady Neptune! porque eso es justamente lo que deseamos, dígales a las demás Senshis, que la Logia del Caos ha iniciado su reinado, y no nos iremos de aquí hasta tener toda la diversión posible, de la cual Ustedes son parte importante, de modo que, buenas noches, y sigan divirtiéndose-se inclina con una reverencia perfecta la mujer-por cierto, lo del trofeo no es un robo, digamos que mi deseo era entrar al concurso con una obra titulada "Docena de Ineptos" y que lo gané.-se burla la mujer, Michiru contiene su ira al verla como salta con agilidad del estrado y al caer en el suelo de la explanada; ya de sus botas han salido las mismas cuchillas de sus cómplices que le permiten deslizarse por el hielo.

-¡Primus, Secundus dejen ya de jugar! ¡Tenemos lo que buscábamos y es momento de irnos!-grita Tertius llegando con sus compañeras.

-Eres rápida Tertius. Doce minutos-comenta la alta Secundus.-Bien…Ahora chicas, el gran final.-asegura ella patinando al lado de sus compañeras.

-¡Por todos los dioses Secundus! ¡No querrás que yo cante!.-se alarma Tertius.

-Anda, es parte del juego, y sé que cantas bien.-añade la más alta. Tertius hace un mohín de fastidio y Primus sonríe.-además así lo ensayamos, y si no cantas tendrás un punto menos.-reitera la más alta, Tertius mueve la cabeza negativamente pero acepta y sigue a sus compañeras, luego las tres patinan juntas hacia el obelisco de cristal, llegando allí giran con los patines y cantan juntas el final de aquella canción que resuena aun en las bocinas de la explanada.

_Brother, can you feel it  
Life is what you win or what you lose  
Take an easy limit  
I can see you lost and so confused_

_I wanna see you fight and go wild  
Gotta kill the pain of a lonely heart  
You're gonna dig the feeling, go wild  
Stumbled in __your soul, they can't stop you now  
¡I wanna see you fight and go wild!…  
_

Terminan las tres alzando las manos justo en el momento que todas las luces del lugar de apagan y solo la luna ilumina el paisaje del ahora desolado y derruido en total silencio de la explanada de Palacio.

En el estrado real, la senshi del mar deshace la esfera de agua con que protegía a los reyes y los tres caen al suelo mojados.

-¡Majestades! ¡Están bien!.-preocupada ella. El Rey Endymion da la mano a su mujer y se incorporan

-Lo estamos…Aunque sumamente indignados.-asegura Endymion caminando hacia el lugar donde los doce guardias permanecen congelados.-¿Cómo es que tienen armas de ese tipo? ¿No prohibimos las armas de ataque desde hace doscientos años?-cuestiona el rey.

-Lo que en verdad debería preocuparnos no es eso Endymion.-habla la reina.-sino el hecho terrible de que ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal tengan tanto deseo de sembrar el Caos, ¿Qué motivos tendrían? ¿A caso no son felices en este mundo?-abatida la soberana.

En ese instante la luz regresa a la explanada, y los ojos de los reyes y de Michiru se clavan en el enorme dibujo que hay en el suelo del lugar: hecha con restos de hielo pintado de rojo, hay una enorme estrella de cinco picos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-cuestiona Serena a su esposo y a la senshi del mar.

-Eso significa que esto, sea lo que sea, es serio y acaba de comenzar.-explica la guerrera de cabello aguamarina mientras a lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de los servicios médicos que se acercan a la explanada y la angustiada reina baja las escaleras deteniéndose en donde inicia la gruesa capa de hielo, agachándose hasta el suelo y tomando la cabeza de hielo que reproducía sus facciones que había rodado hasta allí. Endymion baja junto a ella.

-Querida, vamos adentro, no es necesario que sigas aquí y menos que veas estas cosas.-reitera el soberano.

La Neo Reina sin embargo pasea su mirada por aquel desastre, doce soldados congelados a sus espaldas, cincuenta tirados en el hielo, unas cuantas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos azules, y se refugia en el pecho del rey sollozando. Este la abraza.

-Señor…¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-se atreve Michiru llegando junto a sus soberanos.

-Convoquen una reunión urgente de todas las senshis en el palacio de Cristal.-decide Endymion con voz ronca.

-Desde luego señor, enviaré los mensajes para que a más tardar en dos días…

-¡Debe ser por la mañana!-asegura molesto el soberano levantando la voz de una manera que hace mucho tiempo no usaba.-¡Lady Neptune, no me interesa qué deba hacer, quiero a las senshis mañana en la mañana en el salón del trono!

-Así será señor.-se aleja la guerrera de cabello aguamarina dejando solos a los reyes y corre hacia la entrada de palacio, en ese momento una mujer de corto cabello azul y abrigo blanco apoyada en un bastón y cojeando de su pie derecho baja las escaleras de cristal.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado? ¡Debías estar en cama!-se alarma Michiru al verla.

-Tenía que ver por mí misma lo que pasaba, en la habitación solo se escucharon los gritos de la gente, el sonido de los ataques, la música extraña y el caos…debía ver por mí misma lo que sucedió por no estar en mi puesto.-molesta ella golpea con su puño cerrado el barandal de cristal de la escalinata. Michiru llega a su lado y pone su mano en su hombro.

-Ami querida, no es tu culpa, esto habría pasado aunque tú hubieras estado de guardia. No fue un ataque al azar, todo estaba planeado-asegura la de cabello aguamarina.

-¡No es verdad! Si yo hubiera estado vigilando, habría podido hacer algo contra ellas, sabes cuales son mis poderes, y habríamos sido tres senshis en su contra-asegura con tono de frustración la joven.

-Ami, calma, es el primer ataque en Tokio de Cristal en 500 años, no estábamos preparadas, no es culpa de nadie. Ahora, si quieres ayudar, hay que hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos y convocar a una junta urgente con todas las chicas, el rey Endymion quiere que estemos listas mañana temprano, me encargaré de avisarles, y tú, encárgate de hacer el informe de los hechos con mucha precisión, sé que eso es lo que haces mejor.

-Lo haré Michiru. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para detener esta desgracia-ferviente la guerrera del agua.

-Primeramente, descongela la explanada, porque Haruka seguro tiene un ataque de frustración terrible y ya no puede enfocar sus poderes. Ahora la atienden los médicos-propone Michiru.-y tomemos todo con calma, ¿Quieres? Si no lo hacemos nosotras que somos las responsables ¿Qué podemos esperar de lo demás?

-Lo haré Michiru san. Me ocupo de todo-la senshi del mar asiente, estrecha la mano de Ami y se aleja hacia el interior del palacio corriendo. Lady Mercury pasea su mirada por aquel espectáculo de destrucción y Caos deteniendo sus pupilas en el gran pentagrama rojo de hielo en medio de la explanada-misión Alfa, cumplida.-sonríe la joven de cabello azul-por primera vez en 500 años, puedo sentirme satisfecha de que el equilibro haya regresado a este mundo monótono-asegura y termina de bajar los escalones fingiendo un dolor en su pie que distaba mucho en sentir…

**NOTAS FINALES: Pues si, soy consciente de que estoy demente y que tengo un serio problema de personalidad, pues me relaja escribir escenas de batallas, desastres, ataque, escapes y demás, de modo que esto me sigue divirtiendo muchísimo, más si se trata de destruir los festejos que con tanta ilusión ha preparado nuestra amada y admirada soberana así que como yo soy parte de la Logia del Caos mientras escribir desastres sea divertido seguiré haciéndolo.**

**Agradezco mucho a quienes leen y disfrutan conmigo estas cosas que se me ocurren, espero mi medidor de Amichanismo (léase Malkav) siga manifestándome si voy o no por el camino de esta doctrina porque soy nueva en manejar a Ami así que seguro comento errores, y espero sus sinceros comentarios. A los demás lectores, muchas gracias y bienvenidos a la Logia del Caos, nos divertiremos juntos un buen rato, porque aún tengo ideas interesantes de hermosos festejos que nuestras tres amigas pueden arruinar, más ahora que en mi país vi los festejos por el bicentenario de la independencia (si que soy retorcida, en vez de avivar mi patriotismo me dio por esto XD) así que creo nos veremos por aquí cada dos semanas con la próxima entrega mientras nos divierta y me aguanten.**

**En la siguiente entrega habrá que manejar muy bien a Ami chan, y vendrán dos importantes juntas, una de Ami como Senshi con todos los funcionarios de gobierno y otra con sus compañeros de la Logia…gracias por su apoyo y por ser parte del Caos.**

**NOTA: **_La Música que las chicas de la logia usaron para desquiciar el reino es Eurobeat, una especie de evolución del dance que en verdad suena alocado, la canción se llama __**"GO WILD" de Dusty**__, aunque FF borra las direcciones de mail, si alguien quiere la música puede usar algún truco para dejarme su mail y se la mando para que gocen el verdadero caos…XD…¡SAYOUNARA!_

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**_


	3. Chapter 2: REUNIÓN EMERGENTE

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 2: Reunión Emergente**

**Palacio de Cristal, ciudad Argentum.**

La mujer de cabello azul camina por los pasillos del palacio en dirección al lugar de la reunión, camina con lentitud, arrastrando un poco el pie derecho, hasta que una voz conocida resuena por el corredor.

-¡Ami chan!-ella gira la cabeza y ve acercarse a la mujer de largo cabello azul intenso del brazo del hombre de largo cabello plateado acompañados por una guardia de tres soldados de trajes tan blancos como sus señores.

-¡Luna! ¡Artemis sama!-se emociona la senshi del agua, la consejera real se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-¡Ami, cuanto tiempo sin verte! Te extrañábamos mucho en la corte.-habla emocionada Luna.

-Tenía también mucho sin verlos, Luna, Artemis…

-Es una pena que un hecho tan lamentable como este nos haya reunido.-asegura el primer ministro de cabello plateado.

-¿Se enteraron?-preocupada Ami.

-Querida, a estas alturas la situación sea vuelto punto menos que desastre mundial. Vimos la cobertura de noticias desde ciudad Oeste con Minako chan, antes de recibir la orden directa del rey de venir aquí.-asegura Artemis.-estábamos ultimando los detalles para la inauguración del Edificio Dorado.

-¿Entonces la noticia de lo ocurrido se supo por todos lados del reino?-pegunta Ami camuflando su alegría con asombro.

-En cada rincón. Estamos en verdad indignados por el atrevimiento de estos delincuentes anónimos.-asegura el primer ministro.

-Y consternados, justo en el aniversario de Tokio de Cristal, encontrarnos con esto.-completa Luna con evidente decepción.

-Comparto la indignación de Artemis sama y tu decepción Luna. Pero por algo nos hemos reunido esta mañana, vamos a encontrar una solución.-con fervor Ami. Luna sonríe.

-Siempre tan comprometida con los asuntos de gobierno y con tu deber Ami chan.-comenta la consejera real.

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi Reino y mis soberanos.-con tono bastante fervoroso Ami bajando la cabeza, sin que los dos funcionarios puedan ver la sonrisa ambigua de sus labios. Los tres caminan juntos hacia su destino escoltados por la guardia.

-Ami…¿Te hirieron en la batalla?-pregunta Luna al verla caminar con dificultad.

-No, solo me lastimé antes del inicio del concurso. Haruka san me suplió en el manejo de la seguridad…aunque luego de lo que pasó me sentí realmente mal…muy culpable… ¡era mi deber proteger el evento y fallé!-ofendida Ami.

-No te culpes Ami chan, ahora la actitud debe ser concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas en encontrar y detener a esos delincuentes.-con firmeza Artemis. La peliazul asiente y tomada del brazo de Luna llegan al frente de las puertas plateadas delante de las cuales se alzan dos guardias de armaduras del mismo tono y al ver a los mandatarios y a la Senshi de Mercurio se cuadran y les permiten el paso. La gema azul que pende del pecho de Ami destella, al igual que los colgantes con los signos de luna creciente que cuelgan el cuello de Luna y Artemis, y las puertas plateadas se abren destellando una luz especial que no ciega permitiéndoles el paso en la estancia.

-¡Luna, Artemis!-se escucha la voz emocionada en el lugar, una alta joven castaña vestida con una toga verde corre y abraza emocionada a ambos mandatarios con fuerza.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Había olvidado que tan efusiva puedes ser!-se queja un poco Luna frotando sus brazos.-o que tan fuerte puedes ser.

-Lo lamento Luna, la alegría de verlos. En verdad nos hacen falta muchas más reuniones como estas por temas que no son solo asuntos oficiales.-asegura sonriendo la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Ami chan!-corre ahora a abrazar a su compañera que corresponde al saludo.

-Mako, de verdad me alegra verte.

-¿Rei?...¿Rei Hino?-cuestiona Artemis al notar que al fondo, sentada en silencio en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa redonda con forma de Luna creciente, se haya la misteriosa mujer de cabello negro que tiene sus manos juntas con los dedos índices hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados.

-Shh…déjala…intenta meditar. Lo ha intentado todo el camino desde ciudad del Sur. Tuve que ir por ella porque voluntariamente no sale de su retiro, ya la conocen, el mensaje real le llegó pero no lo había siquiera revisado, lo supuse y fui por ella. Toda la noche que hicimos de trayecto ha intentado buscar algo usando sus poderes especiales, pero no lo logra.-asegura Makoto.

-Es mejor no interrumpirla entonces.-comenta Luna. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los hace mirar atrás.

-¡Chicas! ¡Mako, Ami!-saluda otra voz tras ellas, y la joven rubia de túnica blanca corre abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡Mina! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-cuestiona Ami.

-Junto con Luna y Artemis, estábamos en una misión en Ciudad Oeste ultimando detalles del festejo cuando vimos la terrible noticia y venimos para acá.

-Mina en verdad no has cambiado nada.-comenta Makoto.

-Es lógico que no hayamos cambiado, vivimos en Tokio de Cristal y somos guardianes del nuevo orden, como tales tenemos algunos privilegios de los cuales la juventud eterna es uno de los que más agradezco-asegura la rubia.-¿Y Rei?

-Allí la tienes, totalmente concentrada en el uso de sus dones espirituales, pretende encontrar algo de luz en este penoso asunto.-asegura Makoto.

-No la culpo, todos los que somos responsables de este gobierno intentamos encontrar explicaciones y una solución.-molesta Ami presiona los puños.

-Calma Ami chan, encontraremos la mejor forma de enfrentar esto. Por eso somos un equipo.-asegura entrando en la sala la alta mujer de cabello verdoso y ojos rojizos.

-Setsuna…¿Y Hotaru y la Princesa?-pregunta Minako.-Pensé que estaban contigo.

-Estaban conmigo, saben que ambas tienen la comisión de organizaren Baile Real del Aniversario en el salón Topacio, pero recibimos la llamada de alerta y además vimos las noticias. Todas las cadenas informativas lo transmitieron. No me pareció prudente que ellas intervinieran en esta reunión, a Hotaru le informaré oportunamente cuál será su responsabilidad y en cuanto a la pequeña dama…

-Deberías dejar de llamarla así, ahora es todo menos Pequeña, es casi tan alta como yo.-reitera Makoto.

-Es por formalidad Mako chan, sabes que estamos en la corte y debemos ser correctos.-asegura Setsuna con tono serio.

-Y apruebo eso, parece ser que las inner senshis han perdido la costumbre de respetar el protocolo y debería aprender a las outer senshis.-asegura Artemis mirando con dureza a Makoto.

-No nos culpes Artemis, no fue nuestra idea eso de dividir el reino en regiones y retirarnos a gobernar estas dejando de lado la corte.-responde Mina.-hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntas en un acto oficial, Mako solo lo dijo como broma. Además nosotras cuatro tenemos una relación más estrecha desde el pasado con Sere…con la Reina…la cual es difícil olvidar aun en actos oficiales.

-Solo recuerden que la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion son sus soberanos, primero que sus amigos, y trátenlos como corresponde-advierte el severo Primer Ministro.

-Parece que llegan-asegura Luna al escuchar afuera del lugar los pasos marciales de la guardia de plata. Al instante las puertas de la sala se reuniones se abren y al mismo tiempo Rei abre los ojos. Dentro del lugar se dejan ver las imponentes y majestuosas figuras de los soberanos del reino. Al momento tanto las senshis como Luna y Artemis ponen una rodilla en tierra inclinándose.

-Chicas, Luna, Artemis. De pié.-ordena Serena, y del brazo de Endymion se acerca a la cabecera de la mesa redonda de diamante donde se llevará a cabo la reunión. Haruka y Michiru que iban tras los reyes también toman su lugar al lado de las sillas, Endymion se sienta en otra silla frente a su mujer, cuando Serena se sienta, todos la imitan.-me alegra mucho que todas hayan respondido a la llamada de emergencia independientemente de las dificultades que enfrentaron para llegar a tiempo. Me alegra verlos luego de tanto tiempo. A todos-sonríe la bella soberana.

-Señora, nos alegra también estar aquí.-toma la palabra Luna.

-No veo a Lady Saturn ni a mi hija.-comenta Endymion seriamente.

-Me excuso por ello señor, decidí que ambas podían seguir con sus ocupaciones en la organización del evento que les corresponde y que podíamos nosotros hacernos cargo de la reunión e informarles si es que ellas tendrán participación en algún acuerdo tomado. Después de todo los festejos no pueden dejarse de lado.-comenta la seria y rectada senshi del tiempo. Endymion mira a su esposa y ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Buena decisión Setsuna-apoya la reina-y ahora comencemos con lo que de verdad nos preocupa…creo de todos es sabido el extraño y por demás inexplicable ataque que sufrimos la noche pasada, durante la premiación artística.

-¡Y quien no está enterado! Las imágenes del desastre dieron la vuelta a todo el reino.-responde Makoto. A lo lejos Luna la mira recriminante.

-Es verdad Mako chan…me doy cuenta de la magnitud que tuvo el ataque y del revuelo que ha causado.-abatida la soberana. Endymion al verla toma la palabra.

-Justo por eso estamos aquí esta mañana. Creo que a todos nos queda claro la responsabilidad que tenemos en el mantenimiento del orden y la seguridad del reino. Es necesario tomar acuerdos y planear detenidamente cual será la postura del gobierno de Tokio de Cristal ante estos hechos.-con seriedad el soberano.

-¿Es que acaso suponen que se va a repetir?-pregunta Rei.

-Estamos seguras Rei chan, una de esas mujeres me lo dijo de frente, dijo que era solo el comienzo, que la "Logia del Caos" había iniciado su reinado y que no se irían hasta tener toda la diversión posible.-comenta Michiru.

-¿Diversión?...¡Quien puede tener la mente tan retorcida como para divertirse con lo que pasó!-grita furioso el Primer Ministro golpeando con su puño la mesa.

-Artemis sama…tranquilízate…dejemos que primero se nos informe con detalle lo ocurrido.-lo detiene del brazo Minako, su ex tutor cede a las palabras de la rubia.

-Gracias por esas palabras Lady Venus. Quiero adelantar que he encargado la exposición detallada de los hechos ocurridos a Lady Mercury para poder darnos una idea más exacta de a qué nuevo enemigo enfrentamos, y ahora le cedo la palabra.-informa Endymion.

-Gracias majestad.-se inclina la joven de toga blanca y cabello azul caminando con dificultad hasta llegar al lado de la reina, y tomando un prisma de cristal lo introduce en una abertura junto a la mesa mientras endiende el dispositivo en forma de pequeño chip que coloca como un broche en su sien derecha.; al contacto con su piel el dispositivo de su cabeza comienza a parpadear –Muestra presentación número 7-ordena ella el comando de voz.

-_Presentación 7 activada-_se oye la voz robótica del ordenador y del centro de la mesa surgen unas luces que se encienden y unos cilindros azules en tercera dimensión al mismo tiempo que aparece ante Ami un panel luminoso con varias teclas que ella manipula con habilidad de quien conoce el uso de los nuevos sistemas de cómputo.

-Vamos a comenzar con la crónica de lo ocurrido ayer por la noche, alrededor de las 9:12 pm. Hora de Ciudad Argentum. Como todas saben era mi deber cuidar la seguridad del evento, el cual era mis responsabilidad desde su planeación… pero debido a un incidente Haruka san tuvo que suplirme, esto no me hace sentir muy bien…sigo pensando que fallé en el cumplimiento de mi deber…-presiona ella los puños.

-Vamos Ami chan, sigue el informe.-le sonríe la Reina tomando su brazo. Ami responde a la sonrisa.

-Gracias majestad. Pensé que la mejor forma de ayudar a que todas comprendamos qué es lo que ocurrió fue hacer una reconstrucción tridimensional de los hechos, la cual veremos ahora mismo, auxiliados por imágenes tomadas de la red computacional del reino, obtenidas de los principales medios informáticos que cubrieron el desastre-teclea unos botones luminosos y aparece en medio de la mesa la imagen de la proyección.-Proyección Número 1.-Ordena Ami y el aparato comienza a mostrar las imágenes sucesivamente mientras ella habla-A las nueve en punto como estaba señalado, sus majestades salieron en el carruaje con la guardia correspondiente y recorrieron el camino de la alfombra roja hasta llegar a la explanada-explica ella mientras las imágenes ilustran lo que detalla en el panel tridimensional.-salieron del carruaje y caminaron hacia el estrado, subieron a este y su majestad inició las palabras de bienvenida para el pueblo justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron y una mujer de negro apareció en lo alto del obelisco quien usando las bocinas de la explanada amenazó a la guardia y a todo el reino.-muestra ella la proyección de una mujer arriba del obelisco plateado.

-Imposible…inexplicable…¿Qué les pasó a los comandos de logística?-cuestiona extrañada Makoto.

-Investigué eso por mi cuenta. Hubo un ataque alrededor de las 8:45 horas en la oficina de logística del evento. Se encontró a los técnicos adormecidos por una extraña sustancia somnífera y estas esferas tiradas en el suelo.-lanza Haruka a la mesa cuatro pequeñas esferas, Artemis toma una y la examina.

-Extraño material, parece estar diseñado para abrir una pequeña escotilla cuando cae, y debió dejar salir el somnífero…-comenta el primer ministro-no había visto algo así en cientos de años…esto es una arma diseñada específicamente para hacer daño-incrédulo el hombre de cabello plateado.

-Armas…esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que nos podemos imaginar.-comenta impresionada Setsuna.

-Uranus… ¿Intentaron buscar huellas digitales en esas esferas?-pregunta interesada Rei.

-¿Huellas digitales? ¡Claro que no! Esa es tecnología del pasado Mars…en desuso desde hace siglos.-alarmada Luna.

-No por ser del pasado deja de ser efectivo. Supongo que dado que nos atacan con armas del pasado podríamos utilizar métodos del pasado.-seria la senshi de fuego.

-¿Hay grabaciones sobre el momento del ataque?-cuestiona Minako a Haruka.

-Una, la grabación de seguridad de ese instante.-muestra la senshi del viento un pequeño prisma amarillo el cual inserta en una ranura al lado de la mesa colocando otro pequeño chip en su sien derecha.-Proyección B-34 de Seguridad-ordena ella con su voz y al momento la imagen holográfica se proyecta en la mesa, en esta se puede ver a los ingeniaron de sonido en la cabina monitoreando el evento cuando de repente un humo blanco los rodea y se desmayan sobre los controles. Una alta mujer de negro cae del techo y se retira una máscara protectora de la boca y nariz, pero sigue con el rostro cubierto por un antifaz negro; luego camina hacia los aparatos de sonido y manipulándolos con maestría introduce un prisma de cristal en la apertura de lectura de la computadora, escribe una clave y sale del lugar.

-Retroceder grabación hasta el minuto 2:34 y congelar imagen.-ordena con su voz Haruka mientras la proyección obedece sus órdenes.-acercamiento del 200 por ciento en cuadrante E-12-ordena ella y al instante la grabación regresa al momento en que la mujer de negro se inclina a colocar el cristal y la detiene acercándola ahora hacia el cuello de esta.

-Un pentagrama y el número dos.-asegura entornando los ojos Lady Mars.

-Lo que Haruka san ha mostrado fue previo al inicio del ataque y explica el motivo por el cual esas mujeres tenían el control de la luz y el sonido del evento, así como de la fuente principal. –explica Ami.

-¿Y eso es relevante?-cuestiona Rei.-Ami chan, con todo respeto, estamos hablando de un ataque, el primer ataque violento en quinientos años, no de una fiesta.

-Justo esa es la dificultad mayor Rei chan. Ami, Haruka, los reyes y todos los que estuvimos allí no logramos diferenciar muy bien los motivos de esas mujeres. Debería haber sido un ataque…pero…en su lugar vimos…un espectáculo-explica Michiru.

-¿Quieren explicarse mejor? No entendemos nada.-desesperada Minako.

-Seguiré con la crónica de los hechos. El ataque estuvo planeado en tres vertientes, la primera mujer, la que saltó del obelisco, tenía la misión de provocar, asustar, desorganizar y hacer que la guardia entera se ocupara de ella para preparar el camino a las otras dos.-explica Ami.

-¿Había una tercera atacante? –cuestiona Makoto.

-La había, una era la demente mujer del obelisco, otra que según creo fue la misma que atacó las oficinas de logística, llegó después y manipulando las luces y el sonido con un control remoto, se dedicó a bañar las estatuas de hielo de un líquido viscoso rojo que…según los análisis hechos en mi laboratorio era…caramelo líquido.-explica la peliazul.

-Algo aquí no está bien. Música, luces, saltos, caramelo ¡Maldita sea!…¿Qué diablos enfrentamos?-inquieta Rei.

-Lady Mars, no maldiga delante de sus soberanos.-reprende Artemis.

-Lamento la transgresión al Código de Convivencia Pacífica, y si debo pagar mi multa avísenme, pero de verdad desde hace siglos que algo no me hacía maldecir como esto.-se excusa la senshi de fuego.

-Artemis sama, en reuniones oficiales y entre nosotros no conviene ser estricto en el cumplimiento del código. Podemos pasarlo por alto.-habla la Reina con autoridad.

-No lo apruebo pero obedezco.-con seriedad el ministro.

-Retomaremos la crónica ahora. Lady Mercury.-toma las riendas del orden de nuevo el Rey Endymion.

-Como informaba antes de la interrupción.-recalca la senshi del agua aquellas palabras mirando a la guerrera de cabello negro con severidad.-el ataque principal de las dos mujeres, la del obelisco que comparte el distintivo de pentagrama con el número uno romano.-muestra Ami presionando un botón luminoso un acercamiento de una fotografía captada por los sistemas de seguridad.-este acercamiento lo muestra mejor, parece ser un distintivo entre ellas. La que atacó al equipo de logística tenía el número dos, y fue la misma que cubrió las estatuas con caramelo. Y la tercera fue la que atacó a Michiru san y a los Reyes.

-¡Atacaron a los reyes! ¡Cómo es posible!-alarmada Minako.

-Una tercera mujer evidentemente con el número tres en el colgante de su cuello atacó el estrado, distrajo a la guardia y robó el trofeo de diamante. Michiru san protegió a nuestros soberanos evitando sufrieran el destino de los guardias, quienes fueron congelados.

-Ami…explícate mejor…¿Congelados?-inquiere Setsuna con preocupación.

-Así es Setsuna, congelados. Literalmente. Esas mujeres tenían armas congelantes, vi como atacaron a los guardias, y aún más, esa mujer terrible tenía la intensión de congelarme a mí y a los reyes.

-¡Es inconcebible! ¡Inaudito! –salta indignado Artemis.-¡Quien en Tokio de Cristal querría atacar a nuestros soberanos!

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar Artemis-terminante Endymion.

-Mientras esta mujer atacaba el estrado y robaba el trofeo, las otras dos hacían un verdadero desastre en la explanada. Usando la misma tecnología, congelaron el agua que salía descontroladamente de la fuente principal formando una gruesa plataforma de hielo sobre la cual se deslizaban en patines.-informa la seria mujer de cabello azul mostrando imágenes.

-¿Y la guardia? ¿Por qué nadie las detuvo?-pregunta Makoto.

-Hicimos todo lo posible pero no estábamos preparados para ese tipo de terreno…-habla Haruka con evidente molestia presionando el puño.-no pudimos atraparlas, ni lograr nada en su contra aunque utilicé mis poderes.

-¿Una Senshi como tú no logró siquiera herir a alguna de las tres?-duda Rei.

-¡Habían planeado esto con anticipación y tenían estudiamos nuestros movimientos! En ese momento no me di cuenta y lo único que hice fue atacarlas descontroladamente, lo cual solo sirvió a sus planes. Seguramente tú tampoco habrías podido hacer mucho Mars.-amenazante Haruka mientras las imágenes tridimensionales de los hechos se reproducían mostrando la forma como los ataques de Haruka rompían en pedazos las estatuas de hielo.

-Eres una senshi, y curiosamente la senshi del viento, habrías podido canalizar tu poder para flotar en un remolino y atacarlas directamente con viento, ¿Sabes que le hace una fuerte ráfaga de viento al hielo verdad Haruka san?-sigue implacable la senshi de fuego.

-¡Estás insinuando que no supe manejar la situación!-salta Haruka golpeando la mesa.

-De hecho lo estoy afirmando-responde del otro lado de la mesa Rei.

-Haruka san, Rei chan, por favor, mantengamos la calma, recriminándonos no logramos mucho, hay que permitir que Ami continúe.-con tacto corta la Neo Reina aquella discusión.

-Más que eso querida, es momento de ponerse estrictos, si alguien vuelve a Interrumpir a Lady Mercury antes de que termine su exposición, le exigiremos que abandone la reunión.-da por terminado Endymion aquel percance. Haruka a su pesar vuelve a su lugar jalada por Michiru pero sus ojos no se apartan de Rei.-Lady Mercury.-cede otra vez el monarca.

-Esta vez debo apoyar a Haruka, estas tres mujeres tenían planeado el ataque con anticipación, deliberadamente la provocaron porque deseaban lograr que destruyera las estatuas, y una vez que lo consiguieron, y cuando Haruka perdió el enfoque de su energía y no las pudo atacar más, se dedicaron a formar esta figura.-teclea Ami los datos en el panel luminoso y aparece la proyección de la explanada con una gran estrella roja de cinco picos.

-Un pentagrama.-balbucea Setsuna asombrada.-es igual al que ellas llevan al pecho.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un símbolo como este. En el Pasado recuerdo haber sabido que ese emblema estaba asociado a la maldad, a la brujería y al demonio. ¿No es así?-cuestiona Minako.

-En verdad Mina chan, el nombre correcto de ese símbolo es pentalfa porque está hecho con cinco líneas rectas que forma cinco letras "Alfa" del alfabeto griego, también pentángulo es correcto, y su alusión a cosas diabólicas y malignas es una confusión histórica terrible e imperdonable. En verdad el pentalfa es la más pura expresión de equilibrio del universo, una figura que se contiene a sí misma de forma infinita representando como los mesopotámicos y Pitágoras lo dijeron, la proporción áurea, el orden y el caos que hacen en sí mismos el equilibrio perfecto-informa la joven de cabello azul con un apasionamiento muy extraño.

-Vaya Ami chan, me impresiona como hablas de esto, ¿Crees que esas delincuentes sepan algo de lo que has dicho o solo usan la azar ese emblema?-cuestiona Minako.

-Creo Mina, que esas tres mujeres no hacen nada al azar, los emblemas de su pecho, el pentalfa en el suelo y su mismo nombre, "Logia del Caos" me hacen pensar que esto ha sido planeado cuidadosamente y como dice Michiru san, apenas ha comenzado.-concluye Ami con seriedad.

-Ami…¿Qué crees que quieran de verdad esa mujeres?-cuestiona la Neo Reina.

-Creo Majestad, que esa mujer con el número tres en el pecho se lo dijo textualmente a Michiru san y a Ustedes, divertirse, por terrible que esto suene. En su desquiciada y enferma mente, los eventos que tanto temor nos causaron, para ellas fueron solo diversión. Un espectáculo. Luces, sonido, canciones, patines…incluso el hecho de usar caramelo para formar su emblema nos habla de sus intenciones lúdicas porque siendo estrictos nadie salió lastimado de todo esto. Usted vio la ridícula manera como las tres cantaron juntas antes de irse, y lo que pasó al final luego de que se alejaron los servicios de emergencia-narra Ami.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Luna.

-Cuando los ciudadanos se percataron de que el hielo estaba cubierto de caramelo, comenzaron a comérselo. En dos horas la explanada de Palacio era una verdadera fiesta, todo el mundo tomaba el hielo rojo del pentagrama…perdón…pentalfa…y se lo comían. Tanta fue la felicidad de la gente que nos fue imposible desalojar el lugar aun con la guardia.-explica la senshi de cabello aguamarina.

-Ante los hechos expuestos creo que el camino a seguir es más que evidente. No podemos dejar que algo como esto se vuelva una amenaza o más grande de lo que es en realidad, de modo que propongo cancelar los festejos de Aniversario del Reino por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.-habla prudente el Primer Ministro de cabello blanco.

-Me pronuncio a favor de la decisión de Artemis sama-apoya Setsuna.

-Y yo.-sigue Luna.

-También estoy de acuerdo.-cede Michiru.

-Me parece lo más prudente. Considerando el riesgo a que nos exponemos, la gente comprenderá, daremos una conferencia que será cubierta por todos los medios informativos.-decide Minako.

-Pues lamento de verdad ir en contra de su pensamiento, pero cancelar los festejos me parece la cosa más absurda y menos adecuada-expresa su opinión Ami.

-¡Ami chan!-alarmada Luna.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no apoyas esto? ¡Es por la seguridad del Reino!

-Lo siento Luna sama, pero no puedo apoyarlos. Y es precisamente pensando en la seguridad del reino que propongo todo lo contrario. Si por este ataque cancelamos los festejos… ¿Qué imagen le estamos dando a los ciudadanos? La sensación de que tres mujeres dementes son capaces de desquiciar a su gobierno, estarían pensado que les tenemos miedo.-habla con tranquilidad pero con decisión Ami.- ¿y qué pasa si a pesar de todo seguimos con los festejos? Tokio de Cristal y su gobierno le mostrarían al mundo que no le están dando al incidente más rango que el de una broma y que somos los suficientemente fuertes y estables para detenerla, por tanto, los festejos seguían su curso.

-Como siempre Ami, muy sabias palabras y excelente visión. Apoyo la decisión de seguir con los festejos.-habla Makoto aplaudiendo.

-Y yo. Ami chan tiene razón, además, majestades, el hecho de continuar con las celebraciones como estaban planeadas nos da una posibilidad más, una que no podemos desperdiciar, la de atrapar a esas mujeres. Si ya sabemos por sus advertencias que atacarán de nuevo, ahora podremos predecir sus acciones y preparar una trampa.-completa Rei.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mercury y Mars.-se escucha la seria voz de Haruka en medio de la sala.-y con todo lo que vaya encaminado a detener a esas malditas mujeres.

-¡Haruka!-alarmada Michiru de su decisión.

-Lo siento Michiru, pero esta vez no puedo apoyarte-firme la rubia. Todos miran ahora a ambos soberanos.

-Me abstendré de dar mi voto y apoyaré lo que elija mi esposa.-promete el Rey mirando a Serena.

-Entonces todo queda en manos de la Reina.-dirige Artemis sus ojos a la soberana que ha estado escuchando las posturas de sus consejeros y marido en silencio.-Si majestad…¿Debemos seguir con los Festejos o Cancelarlos?-cuestiona el Primer Ministro. Un silencio expectante se forma en la sala, y tras un suspiro la Reina toma la palabra.

-Artemis sama, comprendo perfectamente las razones que te llevan a proponer una solución tan drástica como esa, pero creo que esta vez me inclinaré por la idea de Ami chan-decide ella, el funcionario de cabello blanco mueve la cabeza negativamente.-me parecen bastante válidas las razones que expuso y creo que todos aquí coincidimos en que hay que detener a esas mujeres, y tratar de saber quiénes son y las razones que tienen para hacer lo que hacen, nada nos ofrece una oportunidad mejor que los próximos eventos tal como estaban planeados-acaba la Reina.

-En ese caso, sabiendo ya la decisión de la Reina, debemos repartir comisiones específicas para promover que en el siguiente evento, que será en ciudad Oeste para actuar coordinadamente y tratar de terminar con esto lo más rápido posible-ansiosa Haruka.

-Lamento discrepar, Haruka san, a pesar de que accedí a que los festejos no se cancelen, no quiero hacer de esto una cacería-repentinamente seria la Reina-Sean quien sean esas mujeres, son ciudadanas de Tokio de Cristal.

-¡Serena! ¡Como puedes siquiera creer eso! ¡Esas mujeres están dementes! ¡Están contra el Reino!-salta Rei.

-¡LADY MARS!-se levanta molesta Luna.

-Es francamente ridículo, si no vamos a atraparlas, si no vamos a ponerles una trampa…¿Entonces que Demonios haremos?-apoya Haruka igualmente molesta.

-Dado que el evento será en Ciudad Oeste, supongo que Lady Venus es la más idónea para encargarse de la seguridad, no debemos exagerar la vigilancia, todo debe pasar como estaba planeado, y como ha dicho mi esposa, esto será discreto, controlado, no una cacería-habla Endymion.

-Me ocuparé de ello Majestad, el evento seguirá como estaba previsto.

-Luna y Artemis sama pueden ayudar a Lady Venus, nos han mostrado antes que saben trabajar juntos y los dos están muy involucrados en el proyecto del Edificio Dorado.-sugiere la Neo Reina. Artemis va a responder pero Luna lo toma de la mano y se apresura a decidirlo por ambos.

-Su Majestad sabe que cumplir sus órdenes es nuestro único deseo.-replica la Consejera.

-El resto de las senshis deben regresar a sus puestos de vigilancia y a organizar los eventos que les corresponden como estaba previsto. Lady Júpiter, el desfile floral en Ciudad Este, Lady Mars, la carrera de cuadrigas en ciudad del Sur, Lady Plutón a asesorar a mi hija y a Lady Saturn con el baile y Uranus y Neptune el magno evento con el cristal de plata. Nada debe alterar el orden de Tokio de Cristal. No deseo volver esto un asunto con más importancia de la que tiene.-insiste la reina rubia.

-Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo-se levanta Haruka de la mesa.

-¡Lady Uranus! ¡¿Osa acaso contradecir a la reina?-salta Artemis de su silla.

-Si Artemis sama, oso contradecirla porque le están dando poca importancia a los hechos. Esas mujeres son peligrosas, son el enemigo.

-No hay enemigos en Tokio de Cristal Ladu Uranus.-responde Endymion.-solo ciudadanos pacíficos que conviven en Paz.-explica el soberano.

-¡Vaya y dígales eso a esas tres dementes que tomaron del suelo la cabeza de una estatua de su esposa, la Reina, para lanzarla como bola de Beisbol!

-¡HARUKA!-grita Michiru tratando de detenerla.

-Lady Uranus, se está excediendo en sus observaciones…

-Yo creo que Haruka san tiene razón. Deberíamos planear una buena estrategia, un contraataque, una trampa para enfrentar y atrapar a esas mujeres-opina Makoto.

-Mako chan, reitero que nosotras no vamos a atrapar a nadie, no hasta estar seguros de lo que quieren-añade la Neo Reina-Pueden no estar de acuerdo, pero es lo que deseo. Primero que todo es la Paz y el Orden.

-Escucha esto Serena…Majestad…-se corrige la senshi de cabello negro y ojos amatista.-Una sola manzana podrida puede podrir todas las del árbol. Piense si no sería mejor, por más doloroso que sea para el árbol, arrancar la rama con tres manzanas podridas a tiempo, o dejar que pudran el árbol completo.

-Su insinuación es tendenciosa Lady Mars.-opina Luna.

-Es un proverbio Luna sama, uno que espero Serena entienda y valore. No estamos hablando de un ataque ni de violencia, sino de preparar una reacción ante su provocación. De esto depende que la Logia del Caos sea un recuerdo gracioso o un desastre Mundial-añade Rei. Silencio de nuevo en la sala.

-Comprendo sus puntos de vista, Haruka san, Rei chan, Makoto…pero quiero hacer las cosas así. Mina chan y su guardia tendrán una vigilancia más extrema, pero discreta, y sé que todo acabará pronto. Confío en la guardia de ciudad Oeste-añade Serena mirando a la senshi de toga naranja.

-Gracias majestad. Verá que no se repetirá lo ocurrido aquí. Sabiendo cuantas son, como son y como atacan, estaremos preparados.-opina Minako.

-Entonces no se hablará más del asunto. Lady Venus se hará cargo de la seguridad del evento y el resto se limitará a cumplir las órdenes de la Neo Reina-concluye Endymion-para poder prevenir cualquier situación y sobretodo estar preparados para el ataque de esas mujeres. Lady Neptune, creo que Usted será la encargada de dar las conferencias de prensa que fijen la postura del gobierno ante los hechos así como de lidiar con la prensa.

-Así será majestad.-asiente con la cabeza la senshi de cabello aguamarina.

-Lady Mercury, dado que pareces ser de entre todos nosotros la que mejor ha logrado entender las intenciones de esas mujeres, la comisiono ahora mismo para que se dedique a investigar todo lo concerniente a las posibles identidades de esas mujeres.-otorga el Rey. Ami asiente.

-Agradezco la confianza majestad, me ocuparé con ahínco de descubrir lo que sus arteros rostros ocultan tras esas máscaras-ferviente la senshi del agua.

-Las demás senshis trabajarán con los servicios de emergencia del reino para prevenir cualquier escenario violento y desalojar de ser necesario a la población. La seguridad de los ciudadanos es muy importante para mi.-habla ahora la reina rubia. Haruka hace un mohín con los labios, Rei se cruza de brazos y Makoto mueve la cabeza.

-Me excuso con su majestad por no poder cumplir esa comisión, pero preferiría regresar a la vigilancia de Lady Saturn y la Pequeña Dama en la organización de su evento, además creo es necesario que ambas sepan la postura de Tokio de Cristal y se preparen para lo que les corresponderá hacer cuando los festejos lleguen a su jurisdicción.-propone la prudente senshi del tiempo.

-Tienes razón Setsuna, es verdad, solo tú tienes permiso de retirarte de la Corte.-decide Serena-Endymion, chicas, debo recomendarles algo muy importante para mí-comienza la Reina.-de hecho la recomendación es para todos. Quiero que me prometan que pase lo que pase con esas mujeres en la Inauguración del Edificio Dorado, o en los demás eventos en sus ciudades, no vamos a agredirlas en ningún momento y respetaremos el Código de Convivencia Pacífica.-habla con tono severo pocas veces usado por ella la soberana.

-¡Pero Serena como puedes pedirnos eso en esta situación!-salta de su asiento Makoto golpeando la mesa.

-¡Lady Júpiter! ¡Haga favor de dirigirse a la reina con el respeto que merece!-es Artemis quien reprende a la castaña.

-Lo lamento Artemis sama pero no pude contenerme. ¿Qué espera exactamente de nosotros el reino? ¿Qué atrapemos a esas mujeres o que respetemos el Código?-argumenta Makoto.

-Coincido con Makoto. El Código de Convivencia es útil para la vida civil, no para atrapar criminales. Todos han visto que lo que menos les importa a esas mujeres es la paz, se hacen llamar "Logia del Caos" y si nos preocupamos por no dañarlas dudo que logremos algo-argumenta Haruka.

-Pues tenemos que hacerlo Lady Uranus. Tanto mi esposa como yo nos hemos esforzado muchísimo porque ese Código sea respetado en cada rincón del reino; a ese empeño debemos la paz que ahora tenemos, y respetarlo debe ser prioridad-opina el monarca.

-De modo que si sugiero que la guardia de Ciudad del Sur tenga armas de ataque en el evento de la Carrera de Cuadrigas recibiría una rotunda negativa…¿Cierto?-pregunta la senshi de fuego.

-Terminante negativa Rei chan. Es inconcebible que la guardia real tenga armas de ataque, iríamos contra nuestro propio Código.-habla ahora Ami.

-Necesito que todas ahora mismo juren por su honor de Senshis que cada acción en la contención de esas mujeres será guida por el Código de Convivencia Pacífica. De otro modo me veré obligada a cancelar definitivamente los Festejos de Aniversario.-terminante la Neo Reina.

-Tiene mi palabra y mi juramento señora.-decide Artemis quien se pone de pié colocando su mano derecha en el pecho.

-Y la mía.-sigue Luna imitando a su esposo.

-Desde luego la mía. Soy la primera de todas las senshis en defender y apreciar la paz por encima de los impulsos poco controlados. Velar por la seguridad de la gente es lo principal, por eso somos guardianas-reitera Lady Mercury con tono firme. La Reina le sonríe.

-Gracias Ami chan. Sabía que serías la primera en apoyarme.-asegura la rubia soberana.

-Prometo por mi honor que respetaremos el código en todo momento, y puedo asegurar que este mismo juramento lo hará Lady Saturn y la Pequeña Dama en cuanto se les informe-asegura la seria senshi del tiempo.

-También tiene mi palabra majestad.-reitera Lady Venus.

-Y mi juramento.-se levanta igualmente la senshi de cabello aguamarina. Los ojos de todos se clavan en las tres restantes-Haruka…vamos…-jala Michiru a su compañera rubia hasta que esta se levanta.

-Tienen mi juramento.-añade sin mucha confianza la senshi del viento.

-¿Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter?-cuestiona Endymion.

-Juro por mi honor que respetaré el Código.-asegura Rei.

-Y yo también-termina Makoto.

-Bien, entonces tienen mi permiso de ocuparse del caso. Quiero que se me mantenga informada de todos los acuerdos y sobretodo que tengan en mente que este incidente debe ser tratado con toda discreción-aconseja la reina. Todos asienten con la cabeza.-ahora, para conmemorar el gusto de habernos reunido luego de tanto tiempo, pasemos al comedor real donde he preparado un delicioso desayuno. Durante este me hablarán del adelanto en sus comisiones sobre los festejos de Aniversario, y una orden más, en el desayuno, no quiero que se toque el tema de este incidente para nada. Tokio de Cristal sigue adelante a pesar de todo.-acaba la reina.

-Como desee señora.-es Artemis quien responde por todos.

-Se termina la reunión.-decide Endymion golpeando con su bastón el suelo y todos se dispersan y salen charlando de la sala de reuniones. Ami se queda un poco rezagada mientras apaga el panel tridimensional y retira el prisma de cristal en donde ha reunido la información del ataque.

-Ami chan-escucha la voz de Setsuna tras ella.-solo quería felicitarte por la forma como manejaste la información y los argumentos que expusiste. Me sorprendió gratamente darme cuenta de que a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo la senshi más ecuánime, inteligente y centrada del equipo.

-Gracias Setsuna san, en verdad no merezco los elogios, solo cumplo con mi deber.-asiente seriamente la mujer de cabello azulado.

-De todas formas quería decírtelo. Estoy cierta que todo terminará favorablemente si seguimos tus consejos. Ahora vamos al comedor.

-Salgo enseguida Setsuna san.-asegura Ami y ve alejarse a la Senshi del tiempo mientras esboza una sonrisa de lado.-La senshi más ecuánime, inteligente y centrada del equipo…¡Vaya que he desarrollado mis dotes actorales en este tiempo!-asegura divertida mientras lanza y atrapa el prisma de cristal. Ami es la última en salir de la sala de reuniones y camina por el pasillo en dirección al comedor real, pero al doblar un recodo del pasillo, se topa con Rei y Haruka.

-Escucha esto Haruka, sé que en la reunión me referí en forma no muy agradable a tu desempeño en la situación emergente, pero no era mi intensión ofenderte.

-Pues lo disimulaste muy bien.-recrimina la rubia.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. Solo deseaba decirte que dentro de todo debes aceptar que el ataque nos tomó fuera de práctica. ¡Somos Senshis por todos los Dioses! Hemos llegado al pleno control de nuestros poderes y no usarlos en 500 años nos vuelve principiantes.-asegura la de cabello negro.

-Bien…eso no lo puedo negar…continúa…-anima la senshi del viento.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo en eso de "Respetar el Código" eso no es factible en esta situación.

-¿Y propones?-sigue Haruka.

-Que reunamos a los mejores de nuestra guardia personal y tratemos de entrenarlos como hubiéramos hecho antes. Sabes que con leves modificaciones las burdas armas de defensa pueden transformarse y con algo de técnica del pasado podríamos tener un equipo de asalto en quizá…¿dos semanas?-propone la mujer de cabello negro.

-Así que tampoco funcionan tus dones espirituales. Vaya que eso de "Fuera de Práctica" nos afectó a todas.-burlona Lady uranus. Mars frunce el ceño.

-No te negaré eso. Es verdad. No puedo detectar esa presencia maligna ni nada en torno a esa logia que me de indicios de quienes son o dónde están, pero estoy buscando una forma de atajar esta problema y quiero saber si cuento contigo.-añade Lady Mars. Haruka la mira un momento.

-Hagámoslo, pero de forma discreta.

-Excelente. Sé que Makoto también estará de acuerdo.-asegura ella.

-¿De acuerdo en qué?-pregunta saliendo a la luz Ami. Un silencio embarazoso de ambas senshis.

-En que es mejor reunirnos de nuevo por la tarde con el Rey y con Minako para estar mejor informadas de los detalles de la misión en ciudad Oeste.-es Rei quien habla salvando la situación. Ami las mira alternadamente.

-Sin duda es lo mejor, mientras más coordinación haya entre Ustedes este problema se resolverá más rápido y de forma Pacífica.-asegura la de cabello azul caminando en medio de sus compañeras y alejándose hacia la puerta del comedor.

-¿Crees que oyó algo?-cuestiona Haruka.

-Quizá…pero si lo oyó no hará nada por detenernos. Ami chan es la personificación de la discreción y la lealtad, así que no te preocupes. ¿A las ocho en el domo Norte?-pregunta Rei.

-Allí estaré.-termina Haruka.

-¡Haruka, Rei chan vengan ya!-las llama gritando Michiru y ambas se dirigen a la entrada del comedor Real. Detrás de una cortina aparece Ami sonriente.

-Vaya vaya, parece que no fui la única en desarrollar dotes actorales este tiempo. Me pregunto qué dirá el Maestro si le cuento que en medio del grupo de las senshis sagradas está surgiendo la semilla de la discordia.-acaba la peliazul divertida.-presiento que este juego será aún mucho más emocionante de lo que lo habíamos planeado.-termina y camina en dirección al comedor real donde dos guardias plateados se cuadran para permitir la entrada, y uno de ellos suena su lanza plateada en el suelo.

-¡Lady Mercury, senshi sagrada del Norte!-la presenta con solemnidad como era costumbre del protocolo y la mujer de cabello azul entra con paso altivo por la alfombra hacia la mesa del banquete donde ya la aguardaban los reyes y sus compañeras.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Bien, aquí una entrega más de este fic que como dije hago en mis ratos de ocio, y por cierto me fascina. Sé que prometí que en este chap se verían ambas caras de Ami pero la reunión en el Palacio de Cristal se llenó de pronto de intrigas y discordia, justo como querían nuestros queridos personajes de la Logia, y preferí extenderme en mostrar al lector como andan los ánimos entre el grupo gobernante para que comiencen a hacer conjeturas interesantes, ¿Qué tal manejo la política del futuro? XD…bien agradezco infinitamente a quienes me animan con su review, a mi máximo medidor de calidad en Amichanismo, Marcia, a Gab por apoyarme siempre, a Hotaru no Hikaru que siempre apoya mis cosas locas, a Aerithsephy, a Bermellón y a Mariae, amiga, a ti en especial te aviso que como este fic lo escribo en mis ratos libres no tengo precisamente fecha para actualizar, pero es seguro que lo acabo, porque me encanta. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Finalmente, mención especial a mi excelente amiga CRITICAS, que aunque con máscara de dragón la conocí por lo selecto y siempre diplomático de su lenguaje, y le agradezco enormemente haber resucitado, ya me daba a mi olor a muerto fresco, aprovechando el mes de Octubre para dejar salir su pestífero aliento cargado de elogios a mi trabajo. En el Oscurómetro de Four Ladies, un review tuyo me otorga, como a las chicas de la Logia, mucho puntaje, ARIGATOU por tus furibundas palabras y procuraré lucirme para merecer más puntaje así que se bienvenida a la Logia del Caos y sabes que eres mi principal motivación para seguir adelante…siento no haberte mencionado en el capítulo pasado pero por lo general suelo olvidarme de las cosas insignificantes. ¡NOS VEMOS!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejo, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**


	4. Chapter 3: EL BIEN Y EL MAL

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 3: El bien y el mal**

**Palacio Topacio, Sur de Ciudad Argentum.**

La alta senshi del tiempo camina por los pasillos del palacio de torres anaranjadas hacia la sala principal seguida de su guardia personal, con seguridad abre las puertas que dan acceso al enorme y deslumbrante salón que será la sede del baile de aniversario del reino y sus ojos rojizos buscan por todo aquel mar de gente que viene y va a las dos mujeres que desea ver. A la llegada de Lady Plutón todos los trabajadores que decoraban con esmero el gran salón Topacio dejan de trabajar y se inclinan ante ella.

-Lady Plutón, no la esperábamos hasta mañana-se inclina el hombre de anteojos que con un dispositivo en su oído coordinaba a todo aquel mar de personas.

-Severus, ¿Dónde están Lady Saturn y la Pequeña Dama?-cuestiona ella al secretario de la princesa. El hombre de anteojos la mira asombrado.

-¿No estaban con Usted en la reunión?

-No, decidí que se quedaran porque ambas me argumentaron ir retrasadas con la organización del baile. Supuse Usted estaba enterado-seria repentinamente Setsuna.

-Lo lamento pero la Princesa misma me indicó que me hiciera cargo de coordinar el armado de la estructura de cristal que saldrá del techo porque ella y Lady Saturn saldrían a la reunión en el Palacio de Cristal y no llegarían hasta esta tarde-informa el hombre. Setsuna frunce el ceño.

-En cuanto regresen ambas, avísame con un guardia, sea la hora que sea... ¿entendido?-ordena seriamente la mujer de cabello verdoso.

-Entendido Lady Plutón, se hará todo como ha dicho-se inclina el secretario, Setsuna se aleja de allí y al salir da un fuerte portazo. Una mujer se acerca a él.

-Severus sama… ¿Algo le molestó a Lady Plutón?-cuestiona la chica.

-Así parece Fedra, creo que la Princesa y Lady Saturn están en problemas. Menos mal que no le he dicho nada acerca de las otras veces que han desparecido o estarían en un problema mayor-acaba el fiel servidor.

-Ojalá no sea nada grave-termina preocupada la doncella.

-¡Ahora volvamos al trabajo, tenemos un baile real que organizar!-aplaude el secretario y todos los ciudadanos voluntarios regresan al complejo armado del candelabro de cristal.

**Calles de ciudad Argentum, mismo día por la tarde.**

Camino por las calles de esta ciudad perfecta, con sus edificios de cristal, esculturas plateadas, calles ordenadas y hermosas, jardines de ensueño y ciudadanos elegantes vestidos de blanco como surgidos de un cuadro del renacimiento. Hay un proverbio famoso en todo el Mundo el cual dice: _"El verdadero Paraíso no está en el cielo, sino en Ciudad Argentum_" Y por más cursi y exagerado que resulte ese proverbio, todo el mundo se lo cree sin importarles que la frase haya sido vilmente plagiada a Teófilo Gautiér quitándole la idea de que el Paraíso _"…Está en la boca de la mujer amada…" _y cambiándolo por el nombre de nuestra bella ciudad capital.

Ese es uno de mis motivos para preferir el Tártaro al Monte Olimpo. Tanta perfección y belleza suelen provocar, como todo aquello que se prodiga en demasía, tedio y hartazgo; antes llegué a creer que yo sola tenía ese sentimiento, impropio en una senshi guardiana de la Paz y del Reino, pero conocer a las chicas y al Maestro me convenció de que esto no era impropio sino muy natural y hasta lógico. No deja de ser malo y no rehúyo mi responsabilidad en ello, lo sabía, lo aceptaba y lo mejor era que no me importaba.

Al fin, en medio de mis deducciones, me detengo al lado de un expendio de ropa mirando en la pantalla 3D del edificio de enfrente las últimas noticias.

-_En conferencia de prensa, Lady Neptune, la comisionada por la Corona para tratar con los medios, informó esta tarde al filo de las cinco hora del centro, que los festejos por el 500 aniversario de Tokio de Cristal continúan, en sus textuales palabras, el ataque sufrido ayer y que tanto revuelo ha ocasionado en todos los rincones del mundo no fue más que la broma de mal gusto de algunos ciudadanos ansiosos de diversión. Lady Neptune externó que la guardia Real extremará la vigilancia en el siguiente evento oficial y que confía en que los incidentes no se volverán a repetir, concluyó con una frase significativa, de parte del Rey Endymion y la Reina Serena_: _"Nosotros, sus soberanos, instamos a todos los ciudadanos a seguir participando activamente en los eventos del festejo y a convivir de forma pacífica unos con otros, pues es ese el único fin de nuestro reinado, confíen en que estarán seguros y en que estos incidentes de gente que cobardemente se oculta en el anonimato y que solo quiere dividir la Paz del Reino, no se repetirán"._

Esbozo una sonrisa al ver por la pantalla tridimensional como Michiru ha dicho esas palabras, a mi lado una considerable cantidad de ciudadanos se han detenido a ver el corte informativo que seguramente cientos de pantallas estaban trasmitiendo por todo el mundo.

-Me parece muy bien que nuestros soberanos no le den importancia a esos payasos-comenta a mi lado un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Igual a mí, un hecho como ese no puede alterar la calma y paz que todos nos hemos esforzado en mantener por 500 años-reitera una chica pelirroja a su lado.

-Pues a mí me parece que nos están ocultando algo… ¡Estamos hablando del primer ataque violento en más de cinco siglos! Me parece que los reyes no quieren alarmar a la opinión pública diciendo lo que de verdad son esas mujeres enmascaradas-asegura otra joven de cabello morado.

-Lo que sea, Actea, es mejor no cuestionar las decisiones de nuestros soberanos, que bien sabes siempre buscan lo mejor para nosotros. Yo al menos no me perderé la inauguración del Edificio Dorado en Ciudad Oeste. Dicen que jamás se verá un edificio más alto, hermoso y perfecto a lo largo y ancho de la tierra-termina otro joven a su lado.

-Tienes razón, Eurípides, es mejor concentrarnos en la belleza de nuestros festejos que ocuparnos de esas malvadas mujeres que como dicen nuestros reyes, solo buscan desunirnos y asustarnos. No lograrán ni lo uno ni lo otro-le contesta la chica pelirroja y tomándolo de la mano se alejan por el jardín.

Yo sonrío, me ajusto mis gafas y me coloco la capucha blanca que cubre mi cabeza mientras camino junto a la multitud que se dispersa luego de ver el aviso de la pantalla gigante. Unos copos de nieve comienzan a caer sobre Ciudad Argentum dándole a la belleza propia de este lugar un toque extra, las luces iluminando los copos hacen que estos parezcan más bien una lluvia de estrellas. Yo procuro perderme entre la gente que viene y va por aquella zona comercial de la ciudad y como hago siempre que me encuentro sola, me pongo a divagar un poco sobre mis nudos mentales.

Parece ser que los ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal y del Mundo entero ya saben que llegamos, pero no les queda claro a qué venimos. Hablaré con Secudus y Primus para trabajar en dejárselos claro en la siguiente misión, aunque confieso que me regocijo en el hecho de que, al menos para algunos, hayamos ganado el título de "Malvadas".

Pero…¿Realmente lo somos?...eso es algo de lo que me he preguntado desde el día en que el Maestro me contactó por vez primera, cuando con su voz cavernosa y sombría me habló como si pudiera leer en mi mente y mi alma el cúmulo de deseos ocultos que jamás externé. Nadie hasta entonces había descifrado mis confusos laberintos mentales sobre el bien y el mal con tanta exactitud como el Maestro, y confieso que eso fue lo primero que me hizo unirme a la Logia. He analizado ampliamente los motivos psicológicos para que la siempre correcta senshi del agua haya llegado a esto, pero confieso son más poderosas las razones intrincadas y egoístas que las psicológicas. Y lo más impresionante, es que no me importa confesarlo.

-Tres chocolates calientes para llevar-digo yo deteniéndome en el expendio callejero que ofrece esta bebida y alargando el prisma azul en que se registrará mi pago. La mujer de cabello blanco que atiende me sonríe.

-Al menos debía decir antes "buenas tardes", señorita. Se nota que es extranjera…recuerde que estamos en la ciudad más Feliz del Mundo, aquí la cortesía y los buenos modales son preponderantes-me replica con una empalagosa sonrisa en su rostro, yo bajo un poco mis gafas oscuras y la miro, envuelta en esa fachada del mundo perfecto, sin cuestionarse nada, sin dudar de nada, creyendo una falacia…¡Pobre!

-Buenas tardes, sería tan amable de darme tres chocolates calientes para llevar-finjo yo la misma sonrisa y adopto el tono dulce de la vendedora.

-Será un placer, señorita-termina la melosa dependienta antes de darme la caja con los tres vasos tapados y recibir mi prisma el cual registra en el sistema colocándolo en una ranura y me lo regresa-que tenga una hermosa tarde.

-Igual-son mis últimas palabras antes de retomar mi camino. De verdad Cuidad Argentum era asfixiante, repleta de belleza, bondad y perfección por todos lados, y he aquí que yo, Ami Mizuno, quien por siglos había sido fiel defensora de esta Utopía Perfecta y sus absurdas leyes represoras de la libertad, revelándome contra todo lo que una vez defendí; quizá la libertad y la represión son en sí un cuento, quizá tarde me he dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora sé que la represión sólo es posible mientras haya vasallos que la acaten, y que hay formas de burlarla mucho más inteligentes, reservadas para aquellos que pueden ver más allá de su nariz y que no se han creído sin cuestionar, lo que los demás les dicen.

Ahora estaba transgrediendo flagrantemente las leyes y la perfección, y lo interesanteera que me gustaba hacerlo, y que la sensación de adrenalina que viví ayer con Primus y Secundus, así como este doble juego de la Fiel y Correcta Lady Mercury y la fría, calculadora e irónica Tertius, me había dado más vida que la que había experimentado en años.

¿Eso me volvía malvada por lo que hacía?... ¿Luego de siglos dedicada a combatir el mal habría acaso caído en lo que como senshi perseguía en el pasado?

Creo que esa era la pregunta eterna que ocupaba mis noches en vela estudiando en la biblioteca de Ciudad Aquae diversos documentos que hablaban sobre ese punto, desde los clásicos griegos que dieron la base de la moral occidental, pasando por Tomás de Aquino y terminando con Nietzsche, y había llegado a la misma conclusión, más lógica que filosófica, como todo lo mío: ¿Qué es el bien y qué es el mal?...Si en la sociedad perfecta en que vivo no existe el Mal…¿Entonces hay acaso Bien? ¿Puede existir uno sin el otro? Y, en todo caso, ¿quién nos dice cuál es cuál?...Si seguimos la lógica del ponens tollens, el que afirma niega, podemos decir que si el bien existe, el mal por consiguiente no existiría; Carranca y Rivas decía que si existe la justicia , la injustica no tenía lugar, …,¿pero puede existir el uno sin el otro? Bien y mal son elementos contrarios en equilibrio; ambos colocados en una balanza; si no existiera el mal, el bien no existiría, como el día y la noche; debe oscurecer para en algún momento dar paso al día, percatándonos de uno para valorar al otro; si no existe ni bien, ni mal, de modo tal entonces Tokio de Cristal, la Utopía Perfecta, sería un estado de absoluta nada, donde no hay mal ni bien… En algún momento antiguo, el mundo sabía balancear los extremos, encontrar belleza en cada parte de ellos, pero ahora… donde no existe ningún elemento vivo en nuestra sociedad, ¿existe acaso la vida?

La nada es representada como el vacío, en este caso un vacío espiritual, un vacío de moral, dando lugar a la falsa moral de quienes se niegan a sí mismos en lo más profundo. Falsa Moral… de mí, de mis soberanos y de todos los que vivimos en esta farsa… un vacío de ideas, un vacío de amor, de desamor…títeres de un estado embrionario de la nada...la perdida de las almas…allí caminaba yo, en medio de este mundo de disertaciones morales, metafísicas y lógicas, buscando un pretexto creíble para mi comportamiento para no catalogado como egoísta, pero entre más buscaba justificar fracasaba vilmente en el intento.

Una vez el Maestro me dijo _"No huyas de la inercia de tu destino Tertius, solo déjate llevar por ella"_… ¡Maldita sea como odio a ese desgraciado o desgraciada , porque aún no tengo claro que sea! Parece saberlo todo sobre todo y sobre todos. Quizás mi coraje, se deba en parte a que ha logrado ocultarme su identidad, pero ese Maldito hijo de la gran puta -¡Cuantas trasgresiones al Código de Convivencia, quién me viera ahora!- tiene siempre razón.

Pensando, sin darme cuenta he llegado a la zona más apartada de la ciudad, una donde el flujo de transeúntes ha disminuido, doy vuelta en un desolado callejón cerca de las bodegas de los grandes emporios comerciales, camino hacia una de estas y me acerco a una de las antiguas estaciones del metro, ahora clausuradas, con sellos del gobierno y en desuso desde que el sistema de tren diamante de la ciudad con tecnología de fibra de vidrio se había instalado en Tokio de Cristal. Mirando a todos lados asegurándome de estar sola, paso por debajo de las cintas amarillas acercándome a una cortina de metal que cierra el lugar, la cual abro con facilidad quitando los candados improvisados, entro en aquel lugar bajo la tierra. Llevo mi mano a mi oreja y el dispositivo móvil del ordenador se coloca delante de mí.

-Visión nocturna-ordeno el comando de voz y al momento todo a mí alrededor se ve fosforescente. Los escalones de acceso, las viejas vías, hasta las ratas que corren por abajo. Me acerco al vagón de tren.- Tertius en base-digo en voz alta el comando preciso para que las puertas del viejo vagón se abran, y pueda entrar.

-_Bienvenida a bordo, Tertius sama, sujétese mientras iniciamos traslado_-escucho la voz de la grabación dentro del vagón que comienza a moverse por aquel laberinto de túneles subterráneos que conocíamos tan bien. No en vano habíamos entrenado en ellos por tanto tiempo. Aprovechando el tiempo del viaje saco de la bolsa de mi abrigo un antifaz negro que coloco sobre mi rostro.

El vagón va adquiriendo velocidad y ahora puedo ver delante la pared de gruesos ladrillos que indica el final de la vía, pero no me preocupo, sé lo que pasará. La Pared se levanta cuando el vagón se acerca y me permite el acceso secreto a la base de la Logia del Caos.

-_Esperamos su viaje haya sido placentero, Tertius sama_-acaba la voz del vagón.

-Lo fue. Arigatou.-termino mientras la puerta se abre y salgo de este caminando por el amplio espacio subterráneo que era nuestra base, curiosamente, estaba justo debajo del Palacio de Cristal… ¡Quién dijera que debajo de la cede de gobierno la Logia del Caos conspira contra ellos! ¡Mierda! Qué bien se escucha decirlo….

-¡Mira quién está en casa!-escucho la alegre voz de Secundus quien se divierte con un juego de realidad virtual bélico; con un visor sobre sus ojos y sujetando una pistola plástica la cual simula disparar a los monstruos que aparecen en la pantalla.

-Que hay Secundus… ¿Jugando HALO?-cuestiono yo al ver la cubierta del viejo disco que está sobre el aparato.

-Desde luego Tertius, aprovechando que tu cerebro de genio sacó estas joyas del olvido, hay que divertirnos-reitera mi alta compañera lanzando una descarga de disparos sobre la pantalla.

-Jugar juegos violentos que están prohibidos por el Código en su artículo 23.1.3, Titulo Sobre el Entretenimiento Sano es un delito-sonrío yo, y ella coloca la pistola del juego sobre mi frente.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que rescató estos viejos discos de la bodega de Palacio solo para nuestra malsana diversión-me responde ella, mientras mantengo mi sonrisa-si no fuera porque tienes el condenado record en este juego y porque traes chocolate caliente te disparaba…¡Malnacida!-termina Secundus lanzándome de un empujón sobre el sillón, mientras las dos reímos. Ella se quita el visor del juego quedando solo su antifaz negro sobre su rostro.

-Creo que unos cuantos floods te acaban de devorar y comer tus entrañas-Comento.

-Sí…déjalos que se harten. He perdido el interés en esto-reitera mi amiga y me quita un vaso de chocolate del cual bebe-¡PUAFF! Tertius te atreviste a traer esto caliente sin alcohol…¡Qué asco!-añade mientras camina hacia la alacena y tomando una de las muchas botellas que habíamos rescatado antes de la entrada en vigor de la medida que limitaba el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas a ciertas cantidades para evitar exacerbar los ánimos violentos…¡Con un Carajo! Aún aquí abajo en la "Tierra de la Anarquía" recuerdo las palabras del nefasto Código de Convivencia.

-Vas a hacer que esa bebida se corte y será una bomba para tu estómago. Deberías saber algo de química básica…-la reprendo al verla abriendo el vaso y verterle una cantidad considerable de whisky.

-¡Calla, sabelotodo, y déjame a mí!-reitera mi alta amiga batiendo con fuerza su extraño preparado.

-¿No ha llegado el Maestro?-cuestiono yo bebiendo de la botella de whisky un gran trago.

-Aún no hemos recibido el llamado, así que supongo que no.

-¿Dónde está Primus?-pregunto.

-En el gimnasio entrenando, ya la conoces, es efectiva pero demasiado obsesiva. A veces me da miedo, y tú también a veces me das miedo-asegura Secundus.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas condiciones porque tú a mí igual me das muchísimo miedo. Estás demente-aseguro yo levantándome del sillón.

-Gracias por el cumplido-termina ella.

-Iré con Primus mientras llega el Maestro antes de ver como conviertes un rico chocolate en papilla- tomando la botellade licor me alejo de allí caminando hacia el gimnasio. De verdad me gustaba la base de la Logia en Ciudad Augentum, a pesar de que teníamos pequeñas bases en las demás ciudades, esta era la principal y las tres habíamos trabajado mucho según el diseño del Maestro para darle ese toque antiguo que tenía, rescatando objetos y cosas que ahora estaban prohibidos por el Código de Convivencia Pacífica como las viejas consolas de videojuegos derealidad virtual y los cientos de discos con juegos considerados "violentos" pero sumamente excitantes y divertidos mucho más con las mejoras técnicas que les había hecho. También había armas de todo tipo rescatadas de las colecciones de museos, o más bien etiquetados por mí como material de museo que sabiamente había desaparecido del inventario para uso y decoración de la base. A veces conviene ser la máxima autoridad en asuntos de estudios antiguos del Reino.

Al fin me detengo a las puertas del gimnasio y entro sin llamar. Veo a mi amiga con unos guantes de box –otro arcaico objeto prohibido en el nuevo orden rescatado por mí- golpeando con furia un saco de arena. Al verla darle una tremenda patada me doy cuenta de lo que está entrenando. Una más de nuestras misiones de entrenamiento había sido rescatar este tipo de artes marciales y deportes de combate caídos en el olvido.

-¡Qué hay de nuevo, Cerebro Maligno!-me saluda Primus al verme entrar sin dejar sus ejercicios.

-Vengo a la reunión, pero me he hartado de ver a Secundus asesinar floods y hacer extrañas bombas gástricas de leche, chocolate y whisky así que venía a ver cómo te molestaba a ti-informo llegando a su lado y sin que lo espere ahora sus ataques van dirigidos a mí. Es una suerte que los entrenamientos de la Logia me hayan hecho ágil y dispuesta a estar preparada a cualquier ataque, logro esquivarla con rapidez, agachándome detengo su gancho al hígado con mi mano libre.

-¡Bien hecho!-sonríe Primus aún bajo su antifaz y me arrebata la botella de whisky de la cual bebe.

-Casi me sorprendes. Controla tus impulsos agresivos, malparida perra- ahora yo la golpeo en la espalda con fuerza haciendo que derrame el licor en su ropa**.**

-Recuerda que el ataque es por tu bien Tertius…- me dice sin inmutarse del golpe que le he dado -no sabemos en qué momento necesitemos de nuestras habilidades de combate, y no queremos vernos tan empolvadas y oxidadas como tus "buenas amigas" las sagradas senshis…¿O sí?-se burla ella.

-Eres una desgraciada-reitero yo y las dos nos echamos a reír.

-Si es verdad, a veces hasta a mí me da vergüenza-me responde.

-¿Tienes?-dudo yo.

-Tengo, aunque lo dudes. Y más que tú-acaba Primus pero en ese momento escuchamos la llamada por las bocinas de la base y la voz cavernosa y distorsionada que conocemos tan bien, la cual resuena por el recinto subterráneo.

-_Secundus, Primus, Tertius, congréguense en la sala de reunión, vamos a comenzar_-dice la voz del Maestro.

-Dejemos la revancha de Kick boxing contra Muay thai para después de la reunión Tertius-me pide Primus y avanzamos hacia la salida del gimnasio. Mi compañera toma una toalla con la que seca su sudor. Pasamos por la sala principal donde la consola de videojuegos permanece encendida y llegamos a la puerta eléctrica que cede a nuestro paso y dentro de la cual se haya la sala de reuniones de la Logia.

Entramos en el salón con una mesa circular con el pentalfa labrado y tres sillas en una de las cuales se haya ya Secundus. Alrededor las computadoras de la base de datos encendidas y transmitiendo datos e imágenes y al fondo las gruesas cortinas negras con la alta silla en el estrado flanqueada por dos estandartes de la Logia del Caos, donde se haya sentada la figura de ropajes largos color morado que el día de hoy luce una máscara de Cernunnos, el antiguo dios Celta de cornamenta de venado. Es el Maestro. Cada vez que se presenta viene con una máscara diferente y eso es algo de lo mucho que me desconcierta de él…o de ella…que todo puede ser…

-PRIMUS, SECUNDUS, TERTIUS, ME ALEGRA VER QUE LA PUNTUALIDAD ES UNA MÁS DE SUS MUCHAS CUALIDADES-habla con esa voz que el dispositivo que lleva al cuello hace que salga distorsionada y cavernosa.

-Maestro-saludamos a la vez las tres haciendo una inclinación respetuosa.

-TOMEN ASIENTO, VAMOS A COMENZAR LA REUNIÓN, TENEMOS MUCHO QUE EVALUAR, Y QUE PLANEAR-asegura el Maestro y nosotras obedecemos… ¡Increíble! Tres renegadas sociales, psicópatas y falsas, le obedecemos, algo que para nosotras es natural. –COMENZAREMOS CON LA ASIGNACIÓN DE PUNTAJES POR LA PASADA MISIÓN, LA CUAL HE DE DECIR QUE TUVE OPORTUNIDAD DE DISFRUTAR AMPLIAMENTE Y POR TANTO EVALUAR DE FORMA APROPIADA.

¿Disfrutar había dicho? ¿De modo que él estaba allí?...¡Mierda! Entre tantas personas que había en la explanada, una de ellas era el Maestro, quizá estuve cerca de él y no lo supe… ¡Calma, Ami Mizuno! ¡Calma! No regreses de nuevo a tu eterna obsesión de averiguar su identidad.

-VAMOS A HACER HONOR A LA LÓGICA DEL ORDEN Y COMENCEMOS CON MI AMADA PRIMUS-inicia con su distorsionada voz el Maestro. A mi lado, Secundus me da un pequeño codazo y sonríe irónicamente, yo sacudo la cabeza negando, no es momento de sus insinuaciones y conjeturas idiotas.-VEAMOS, SU ENTRADA Y PRESENTACIÓN FUE SOBERBIA…CON ALGO DE AYUDA DE SECUNDUS, LO SÉ, PERO FUE TODO LO ESPECTACULAR QUE HABIAMOS ACORDADO, POR LO QUE TIENE LOS DIEZ PUNTOS.

-Gracias, Maestro-responde mi compañera.

-LA EJECUCIÓN DE LA MISIÓN DE PRIMUS, QUE ERA PROVOCAR A LA GUARDIA, PODEMOS DECIR QUE FUE CONGRUENTE CON EL ESTÁNDAR, AUNQUE EL SALTO CON CABLES DESDE EL OBELISCO NO ERA PARTE DEL GUIÓN ORIGINAL-reitera el Maestro.

-Improvisé algo para bajar del obelisco señor, no me gustaba mucho la idea de hacer todo desde arriba-responde ella.

-SÉ ESO Y LO APLAUDO. LA ESPONTANEIDAD ES DESPUÉS DE TODO UNA DE LAS VIRTUDES QUE DISTINGUEN A LA LOGIA. DIEZ PUNTOS POR MISIÓN CUMPLIDA Y DOS EXTRA POR LA SOLUCIÓN DEL CABLE-sigue el Maestro.

-¿Aún te queda duda de quién es la favorita del profesor?-me dice burlona Secundus a mi lado.

-¡SHHH!-la callo yo.

-Y DADO QUE PARTICIPASTE ACTIVAMENTE EN EL ESPECTACULAR CIERRE ARTÍSTICO PREPARADO POR SECUNDUS, DIEZ MÁS QUE SUMAN TREINTA Y DOS. FELICIDADES, HERMOSA PRIMUS, COMO SIEMPRE, HACIENDO DE LOS CAMINOS DEL CAOS ALGO REALMENTE PERFECTO-asegura la voz distorsionada con un cierto dejo de emotividad que me hace dudar un poco de que las burlas de Secundus puedan ser verdaderas.

-Muy bien, Maestro, luego de su ola de elogios a Primus, díganos a mi menospreciada amiga Tertius y a mí cómo van nuestras puntuaciones-apremia Secundus.

-SECUNDUS, MI SIEMPRE SINCERA Y ENCANTADORA SECUNDUS, VEO QUE ESTÁS ANSIOSA POR SABER DETALLES DE TU PUNTUACIÓN. BIEN, AQUÍ LA TIENES. PRESENTACIÓN Y ENTRADA, DIEZ PUNTOS. COMO SIEMPRE TIENES ESTILO PARA HACER LAS COSAS Y NO CREO QUE TOKIO DE CRISTAL OLVIDE FÁCILMENTE LA FIESTA QUE LES DISTE AYER-elogia el Maestro.

-Muy bien… ¿Y mi Misión? ¿Cuánto gano por eso?-ansiosa Secundus.

-DEBO ACEPTAR, SECUNDUS, QUE EL NO ESPECIFICAR EN LA PLANEACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN CÓMO IBAS A PLASMAR EL SÍMBOLO DE LA LOGIA EN LA EXPLANADA FUE UNA BUENA JUGADA. YO MISMO ME SORPENDÍ DE TU ORIGINALIDAD. DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS POR ESO. Y FINALMENTE AL SER LA ORQUESTADORA, ORGANIZADORA…

-Y coreógrafa…-lo interrumpe Secundus.

-CIERTO…Y COREÓGRAFA DEL ESPECTÁCULO FINAL, TIENES SIN DUDA DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS.

-¿Y no tendré puntos extra como Primus? ¡Eso es injusto sabe!-se cruza de brazos ella mientras tanto Primus como yo no podemos reprimir una leve risa.

-NO ME SIENTO CON DESEOS DE OTORGARTE DOS PUNTOS EXTRA SECUNDUS-parece terminante el Maestro. Veo a mi alta compañera mirar molesta al Maestro, pero este sigue sin darle tiempo de más-MERECES NO SOLO DOS SINO SEIS PUNTOS POR TU ACTUACIÓN-la sonrisa regresa a los labios de Secundus.

-¡Puf!...¡Carajo!...apuesto a que de verdad goza haciéndome rabiar… ¿No es así Maestro?-cuestiona ella.

-SABES QUE ES DELICIOSO SER PERVERSO, SECUNDUS, MUCHO MÁS A COSTA DE TI-acaba la voz cavernosa del Maestro-Y AHORA, DEJANDO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL, VAMOS A VER EL PERFECTO TRABAJO DE TERTIUS. PRESENTACIÓN, DIEZ PUNTOS, NO HICISTE UNA ENTRADA ESPECTACULAR COMO LAS OTRAS DOS, PERO FUE SUMAMENTE INGENIOSA, EL HACER QUE LOS GUARDIAS REALES PENSARAN QUE ERAS UNA SOMBRA Y MIENTRAS TANTO SORPRENDERLOS POR DETRÁS ES ALGO MAGISTRAR, SOLO DIGNO DE TI-Yo miré asombrada al tipo con máscara de venado, ¿Cómo sabía esas cosas? ¿Estaba mirando? ¿Qué tan cerca?-DIEZ PUNTOS POR ELLO MAS CINCO EXTRA POR LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LA TRAMPA. SOBRA DECIR QUE EL RESULTADO DE TU MISIÓN IGUALMENTE FUE UN ÉXITO, EL HERMOSO TROFEO DE DIAMANTE SE HAYA YA EN LA PARED DEL TRIUNFO DE LA BASE, LA CUAL ESPERO AMPLIAR EN BREVE. Y YA QUE CONTRARIO A MIS PRONOSTICOS PATICIPASTE EN EL ESPECTÁCULO FINAL, TE DEJA CON TREINTA Y CINCO PUNTOS-acaba el Maestro, escucho a Secundus aplaudir emocionada, pero mi mente está divagando en las posibles personas que pueden ser el Maestro para haber presenciado todo eso y en mi mente se barajean rostros, personas y posiciones al momento de mi ataque. Nada…podía ser cualquiera…podía no ser nadie.

-Un momento Maestro, para ser justos daré dos de mis preciosos puntos a Primus. Aunque la idea del caramelo fue mía, la de provocar la furia de la oxidada Lady Uranus para que hiciera las veces de triturador de hielo fue suya. De modo que empato con Primus con 34 y la ganadora indiscutible es Tertius-cede mi compañera.

-Te debería agradecer pero lo que es justo no se agradece-le responde Primus-¡Y pensar que nuestra buena amiga Tertius estuvo a punto de perder sus diez puntos finales por no querer participar de la bella coreografía final!-irónica Primus.

-Y UNA VEZ DEJANDO CLAROS LOS PUNTAJES, VAMOS A LO QUE REALMENTE NOS TIENE AQUÍ. LA MISIÓN BETA. ANTES DE EXPLICAR CON DETALLE EN QUÉ CONSISTIRÁ ESTA, CREO QUE TERTIUS TIENE ALGUNOS INFORMES QUE DAR RESPECTO AL RESULTADO DE LA REUNIÓN EMERGENTE DE LOS REPRESENTANTES DE GOBIERNO-me cede la palabra el Maestro. Yo trato de regresar mi mente de sus lejanos pensamientos hasta el momento presente.

-Bien, hay algunas cosas importantes que debemos saber. Primero, logramos el objetivo de ser tema de debate tanto entre los ciudadanos de todo el mundo, como entre nuestros distinguidos gobernantes. La Logia del Caos logró lo que no lograron enemigos mortales de la Galaxia en siglos, plantar la semilla de la discordia entre el leal grupo de las Senshis y principalmente, entre los pacíficos y siempre correctos ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal- explico yo.

-¡Maravilloso! Eso quiere decir que somos tema de discusión-se emociona Secundus.

-Y qué tema. Una fracción del grupo gobernante nos considera unos chalados payasos no dignos de atención ni de castigo sino de una clínica psiquiátrica-explico yo-y otra fracción no nos baja de hijos del demonio, enemigos espeluznantes, malvados propagadores de la perversidad.

-Podría describir seguramente en qué grupo se haya cada una de esas pedantes senshis-se atreve a decir Primus.

-DE MODO QUE LA DIVISIÓN SE HIZO PRESENTE EN EL SENO DEL GOBIERNO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL. ESO ME GUSTA, ME GUSTA MUCHO, EL PLAN VA MARCHANDO ADECUADAMENTE-habla el Maestro.

-Creo que deben saber que estuvieron a punto de cancelar los festejos de Aniversario, pero que gracias a un "Sabio Consejo" de Lady Mercury, los votos se inclinaron por seguir con la fiesta-añado yo usando el juego tácito que tenemos en la Liga de no hablar para nada de nuestras identidades en el Reino y usar hasta nuestro nombre en tercera persona. Confieso que cuando me uní a la liga y descubrí las identidades de Primus y Secundus, además de asombrarme enormemente me parecía gracioso cómo llevaban este juego de hablar como si fuéramos dos personas diferentes una nuestra identidad civil y otra la que teníamos en la Logia, pero acabé por usarlo, y me divertía.

-DE MODO QUE TENEMOS QUE AGRADECER A LA SABIA LADY MERCURY SU INTERVENCIÓN QUE NOS PERMITIRÁ LLEVAR A CABO LA MISIÓN BETA.

-Hay otro detalle más que deben saber, además de la creciente división entre las Senshis.-retomo yo la charla.

-¡Lánzalo ya Tertius!-apremia Secundus ansiosa.

-Lady Mars y Lady Uranus están conspirando para crear un grupo de ataque y asalto con soldados de la guardia-confieso yo esperando las reacciones de mis compañeras y del Maestro. Este se limita a juntar las yemas de los dedos una con otra, en cambio Primus y Secundus sonríen.

-¡De modo que seguramente tendremos pelea verdadera más allá de sus ridículas armas de contención! –aplaude emocionada Primus.

-Eso parece- Comento para agregar**-** Si nadie detiene o denuncia a Lady Mars y Lady Uranus, quizá tengamos rápidamente verdadera diversión-aseguro yo.

-¿Y CREES QUE LA PRUDENTE LADY MERCURY VAYA A PERMANECER CALLADA, MI FIEL TERTIUS?-me pregunta el individuo con máscara de Cernunnos.

-Yo considero Maestro, que por lo que se dice de Lady Mercury es una persona que suele abstraerse en sus múltiples meditaciones como para prestarles atención a sus compañeras o en el caso de haberlo hecho es conocida su sensatez, ecuanimidad y discreción. Creo que primero intentara razonar con sus amigas, evitando exponerlas; aunque también son muy conocidos los temperamentos de Lady Mars y Uranus; además es posible que su tarea de averiguar nuestras identidades no le deje mucho tiempo para denunciar.-explico usando el mismo juego. Una fuerte y aguda risa de Secundus llena la sala.

-¡Lady Mercury! ¡Lady Mercury encargada de averiguar nuestras identidades!-laza mi alta amiga entre carcajadas.-¡Discúlpame Tertius pero esto es graciosísimo!

-Yo diría preocupante. ¿Qué hará ahora Lady Mercury?-me pregunta Primus.

-Supongo que lo que hace siempre, buscar una salida inteligente a sus problemas y divertirse mientras la encuentra-son mis palabras.

-BIEN DICHO TERTIUS, ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU DE LA LOGIA-replica la voz distorsionada del Maestro.-Y ES MOMENTO DE QUE RETOMEMOS LO QUE DE VERDAD NOS TRAJO AQUÍ. LA MISIÓN BETA-asegura encendiendo con dedo índice el panel luminoso en medio de la mesa-COMO TODAS SABEN EL SIGUIENTE EVENTO ES LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL MAGNÍFICO EDIFICIO DORADO, UN PROYECTO QUE LLEVA EN CONSTRUCCIÓN 50 AÑOS Y EN QUE HAN PARTICIPADO LOS MEJORES TÉCNICOS, ARQUITECTOS Y ARTISTAS DEL REINO PARA HACERLO EL PROTOTIPO DE LA CALIDAD DE VIDA QUE OFRECE EL REINO.

-Francamente, qué pereza vivir allí-resopla Secundus.-Amo mil veces más nuestra base que ese lugar.

-Secundus, espera a que termine el Maestro-la reprende levemente Primus ganándose que mi compañera le muestre cierto dedo de la mano que de estar en la superficie le habría valido una multa considerable.

-VAMOS, CHICAS, VAMOS, NO SEAMOS TAN SEVERAS, AQUÍ HAY LIBRE EXPRESIÓN, PRIMUS, HERMOSA, DÉJA A SECUNDUS EXPRESARSE-se oye la voz del Maestro. Al escucharlo no puedo menos que contrastar su actitud con la que esta mañana vi en el Palacio de Cristal, llena de represión camuflada con "Deseos de Paz".-TERMINARÉ MI COMENTARIO Y ENSEGUIDA PODRÁN OPINAR, DEBATIR O PELEAR LO QUE DESEEN. LA MISIÓN BETA CONSISTE EN LO SIGUIENTE. ¿SABEN CÓMO SERÁ LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL EDIFICIO DORADO? TERTIUS, EXPLÍCALES.-me cede la palabra.

-El evento estará dividido en dos partes, la inauguración en la explanada de acceso al edificio donde los reyes de Tokio de Cristal cortarán en listón inaugural luego de premiar a los ciudadanos involucrados en el proyecto, y la segunda donde invitados selectos de todas regiones de la tierra participarán en un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones del edificio y terminará en una convivencia con cena en el lobby del lugar-reitero yo.

-Y ES ALLÍ DONDE VIENE LA MISIÓN DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS. LA MISIÓN BETA CONSISTE EN ARRUINAR EL EVENTO, VAMOS A ESPERAR A QUE LOS INVITADOS ENTREN EN EL RECINTO, QUE PRESUME DE LA MÁXIMA SEGURIDAD DEL MUNDO, Y UNA VEZ DENTRO, VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS CON ELLOS EN UN JUEGO QUE SÉ QUE LES ENCANTARÁ…Y ESTE ES…ES- escucho a propósito la voz del Maestro detenerse y sonrío al ver como mis dos compañeras lo miran ansiosas.

-¡Qué es, coño!-salta desesperada Primus.

-ES ALGO QUE LAS TRES ADORAN HACER, Y EN LO CUAL SON BASTANTE COMPETITIVAS…UN JUEGO DE PAINTBALL-confiesa la voz del Maestro. De nuevo aquel individuo sea lo que sea me deja muda. Por algo es nuestro guía, siempre supera nuestras más locas ideas. Confieso que de todas las posibilidades de acción, esta era la que menos cruzaba por mi mente. Cierto que en la base de Ciudad Oeste teníamos una extensa zona de Gotcha con trincheras, armas y todo un laberinto donde jugábamos las tres con verdadera pasión aquel juego prohibido hace siglos (desde la entrada en vigor el Código) por "…promover la violencia y los comportamientos inadecuados…", pero de ese juego a pensar que el Maestro lo elegiría como una de las misiones había un gran camino.

-¿Gotcha?...Maestro… ¿Quiere que juguemos Gotcha en el edificio Dorado?-cuestiono Yo.

-ASÍ ES TERTIUS. LLEVARÁN EL EQUIPO NUEVO QUE HAS DESARROLLADO, LAS ARMAS AUTOMÁTICAS DE CINCO TIROS DE AIRE COMPRIMIDO, LA DEDISPAROS CONTÍNUOS CON CARTUCHO DE 200 TIROS, LENTES DE VISIÓN NOCTURNA, BOMBAS Y GRANADAS DE PINTURA Y ADEMÁS UN APARATO QUE DISEÑÉ YO MISMO, ESTE PEQUEÑO BRAZALETE QUE CONTARÁ SUS PUNTOS-muestra el Maestro los instrumentos que descansan encima de la mesa. Secundus se levanta tomando el suyo y dándonos el nuestro a cada una- RECIBIRÁN UN PUNTO POR CADA GUARDIA AL CUAL DISPAREN Y CINCO POR CADA SENSHI, EN CAMBIO UN PUNTO A UN CIVIL RESTARÁ DOS PUNTOS DEL TOTAL…

-¿Y cuánto por darle en la frente a nuestra amada soberana?-pregunta Secundus ansiosa haciéndonos sonreír.

-COMO SIEMPRE SECUNDUS, ANSIOSA DE SABER CADA DETALLE…MUY BIEN…QUIEN LOGRE DARLE UN SOLO TIRO A NUESTRA QUERIDA REINA, O AL REY ENDYMION, TENDRÁ CIEN PUNTOS…

-¡Cien! ¡Mierda! Vamos por la pareja real desde el inicio y ganamos el juego-salta mi alta amiga a mi lado.

-Parece buena idea Secundus, solo que luego de nuestra magistral presentación van a cuadruplicar la guardia en torno a la familia real-le aconsejo yo y ella se cruza de brazos.

-Justo por eso lo digo, darle un tiro a los reyes te hace ganar, nadie dijo que fuera sencillo-me responde.

-Muy bien, ya entendí, vamos a jugar Paintball en la inauguración del Edificio Dorado, pero ¿Con qué objetivo además de sana diversión?-duda Primus.

-AHORA QUE HE EXPUESTO LA PARTE DIVERTIDA, VAMOS A LA PARTE DIFÍCIL. HAY UNA MISIÓN PARA CADA UNA, Y ME GUSTARÍA RESPETAR EL ORDEN DE LA MISIÓN ALFA. PRIMUS TENDRÁ LA MISIÓN DE DESPISTAR A LA GUARDIA, SECUNDUS DE DEJAR NUESTRA SEÑAL EN UN LUGAR VISIBLE Y A TERTIUS, LE CORRESPONDERÁ TRAER EL SIGUIENTE TROFEO DE LA SALA DEL TRIUNFO DE ESTA BASE.-añade el Maestro y sus palabras me hacen sonreír de lado.

-Adivino qué será. La Tiara Lunar…¿Cierto?-cuestiono yo sabiendo de antemano que la Neo Reina donaría su emblemática arma de su época de Sailor Moon la cual sería exhibida a la entrada del Edificio Dorado en un panel de luz construido especialmente para contenerla.

-COMO SIEMPRE, TERTIUS, VAS UN PASO DELANTE DE LAS DEMÁS. ES ASÍ. TU MISIÓN ADEMAS DE DETALLES TÉCNICOS COMO LA SUSPENSIÓN DE ENERGÍA LUMINOSA Y EL CONTROL DEL AUDIO SERÁ ESPECÍFICAMENTE TRAER LA TIARA A NUESTRA BASE.

-¡Que qué!...¿Tertius con el control de audio?...¡ASCO!-salta de su silla mi alta compañera.

-¡Oye! El que no me guste tu música repetitiva y de letra ridícula no te da derecho a insultarme-me quejo yo.

-Secundus, no digas esas cosa, los gustos musicales de Tertius son muy buenos. Elige algo épico Mente Diabólica-levanta el pulgar desde su lugar Primus.

-HAY QUE SER JUSTOS CHICAS, ESTA VEZ TERTIUS PONDRÁ LA FIESTA-apoya el Maestro.

-Lo haré de la mejor forma posible, y ya les informaré mi selección musical y nuestra parte en el espectáculo-reitero yo.

-ADEMÁS DE ELLO, SON LIBRES DE DISEÑAR SU ENTRADA, ARMAS MAS AGRESIVAS SI DESEAN PERO TODO CON BASE EN PINTURA. TENEMOS DOS DÍAS PARA PLANEAR LA MISION, LA CORTE VIAJA MAÑANA PERO LA INAUGURACIÓN ES PASADO MAÑANA.-reitera el Maestro.

-Una sola objeción, creo que Primus tiene cierta ventaja aquí, si ella va a distraer a la guardia seguro sus posibilidades de disparar serán mayores a las de Tertius y las mías-se queja Secundus.

-¿Y QUE PROPONES SECUNDUS?-se cruza de brazos el individuo con máscara de venado.

-Un cambio de misión solamente, yo distraigo a la guardia, y Primus que idee la mejor forma de dibujar el emblema de la Logia. A no ser, claro, que por alguna razón ella se oponga, o Usted ordene lo contrario…Maestro…-añade mi compañera con tono evidentemente irónico. Yo sabía desde hace tiempo así como la misma Primus, porque Secundus es franca siempre, sus indirectas sobre las preferencias del Maestro por Primus, ideas que yo siempre deseché por considerar figuraciones de mi alta compañera pero que ahora comenzaba a valorar como posibles. Un silencio del Maestro parece confirmar mis observaciones.

-No tengo miedo de nada, Secundus y me parece perfecta la propuesta. Me hago cargo de dejar plasmada la señal de la Logia y encárgate tú de la guardia-acepta Primus-con la condición que la sorpresa final corra de mi cuenta-cruza los dedos mi compañera. Yo miro su sonrisa y algo me dice que esta misión será aún mucho mejor que la pasada.

-ENTONCES TODAS TIENEN YA LA MISIÓN BETA DEFINIDA Y SUS RESPECTIVAS MISIONES INDIVIDUALES. DE MI PARTE SOLO EXIJO DISCRECIÓN Y PRUDENCIA AL MOMENTO DE LA HUIDA, Y LO QUE SIEMPRE PIDO, NADA DE AGRESIONES A CIVILES, DIVIRTÁMONOS SANAMENTE USTEDES EN ACCIÓN Y YO EN OBSERVACIÓN… Y QUE GANE LA MEJOR, PORQUE EL ESPÍRITU COMPETITIVO ENTRE USTEDES ES LO QUE ALIMENTA NUESTRO DESEO DE DIVERSIÓN-Termina la reunión el Maestro y se pone de pie, nosotras lo imitamos. Él alza su mano derecha y comienza el juramento que todas repetimos.

-_"CUANTO MÁS COMPLICADO, MEJOR, CUANTO MÁS IMPOSIBLE, MAS BELLO"_

-CHICAS, HAGAN DE LA MISIÓN BETA EL DIA MAS DIVERTIDO DE SUS VIDAS. CON SU PERMISO-se aleja el Maestro hacia las cortinas negras tras las cuales desaparece. Un silencio expectante se deja escuchar en la sala de reunión y las tres mujeres enmascaradas que quedamos dentro nos miramos unas a otras.

-¿Estás furibunda por haberte quitado la misión?-cuestiona Secundus a Primus con un leve tono de provocación.

-¡Claro que lo estoy, hija de las mil putas!-estalla finalmente Primus lanzándose sobre Secundus en un furioso ataque de golpes. La silla donde aquella estaba sentada cae al suelo y las dos se lían rodando por la sala.

-¡Te duele que haya adivinado que gozas de los favores del Maestro, golfa!-escupe Secundus cuando le toca estar arriba antes de darle un golpe en el abdomen a Primus. Esta enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Secundus y cambian las posiciones.

-¡¿Es sentido de justicia lo que te mueve o sólo te corre la envidia, ramera arrastrada?-espeta está lanzando más golpes a las costillas de la más alta, yo las sigo divertida en su pelea, ambas ruedan por el suelo saliendo del salón de reuniones bajando por las escaleras y siguiendo hasta llegar a la estancia. Me doy cuenta de que aun molestas respetan el trato de no golpes en la cara…pero pienso que hay algo que no está bien.

-¡ALTO LAS DOS!-rujo yo de golpe y jalando del cabello a Primus la aparto de Secundus.

-¡QUE JODIDOS TE PASA, INFELIZ PUTA!-reacciona Primus empujándome.

-¡No está bien pelear de esa forma!-les espeto yo de golpe alzando la voz.

-¿Y a ti en qué mierda medida te importa que esta y yo queramos partirnos la humanidad a golpes?-me cuestiona Secundus tomándome de la camisa y alzándome un poco-¿No será que te estás volviendo como los de arriba?-me pregunta lanzándome de golpe al suelo. Yo sonrío y me levanto encarando a ambas.

-Sí eso es. Tertius se está ablandando-asegura Primus.

-Ambas son un par de pobres estúpidas, y ni siquiera se molestan en ocultarlo. Incluso le ponen empeño-me burlo yo.

-¡Oye!-se exalta Primus, pero antes de que me reclamen más cosas camino hacia la pared y descuelgo los guantes de boxeo, lanzo el par rojo a Secundus y el azul a Primus.

-A eso me refería… ¡JODIDAS IDIOTAS! Si van a golpearse, que valga la pena-añado yo mirando la impresión de mis palabras en ambas.

-¡Maldito Cerebro Maligno!…creo que eres la más pirada cabrona de este equipo-confiesa Primus colocándose los guantes.

-Cierto, eres la más desgraciada de las tres, definitivo…-accede Secundus también colocándose los guantes mientras yo me siento en el sillón cómodamente tomando el vaso térmico de chocolate.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, ahora por favor que valga la pena…¡Mátense!-exclamo yo mirando y gozando divertida cómo, sin esperar indicación, Primus lanza un derechazo que Secundus detiene, ambas inician la pelea alrededor de la sala.-¡Vamos Primus, defensa y ataque! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan estúpida eres?... ¡Secundus con tu maldita altura no la deberías dejar siquiera que te toque! Ambas son decepcionantes. No son más que mierda…-opino yo, dando un sorbo al rico líquido caliente, hasta que un golpe en el hígado de Secundus lanza a Primus hacia atrás y la estrella en la pantalla 3D, la cual cae al suelo en estrepitoso y placentero golpe que me hace escupir mi delicioso café.

-¡HEY, RETRASADAS MENTALES, NO DESTRUYAN LA MALDITA BASE QUE DESPUÉS YO SOY LA QUE DEBO REPARAR!-estallo yo; de repente ambas dejan de golpearse y me miran.

-Creo que ya fue mucho estar aguantando a esta Pendeja... ¿No crees Secundus?-pregunta la más alta.

-Muchísimo, y ni tú ni yo somos muy pacientes, así que…¡A ELLA!-grita Primus y antes de que sepa qué pasa un alud de golpes cae sobre mí; el sillón en donde estoy sentada cae hacia atrás y entre improperios y maldiciones que seguramente me valdrían una multa millonaria en la superficie me siguen golpeando.

No logro reponerme hasta que los golpes cesan y tanto Secundus como Primus se sientan a mi lado riendo a carcajadas.

-¡SON UNAS PUTAS MALDITAS APROVECHADAS MALNACIDAS, MALPAGADAS, MALFOLLADAS Y COBARDES! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN?-espeto furiosa, pero termino por reír junto con ellas hasta que las carcajadas hacen que me duela el abdomen más por la risa que por los golpes. Un segundo nos quedamos calladas las tres.

-¿Saben algo?...no cambiaría lo que hago aquí abajo por toda la perfección de arriba-confiesa Primus.

-Definitivo-reitera Secundus, y yo creo que ambas tienen razón. A pesar de todo este lugar con lo locas que podríamos estar nos hace sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo Tokio de Cristal había reprimido. Libertad. Sé que quizá para muchos podría ser una mala persona por contribuir a poner de cabeza el mundo perfecto que yo misma ayudé a construir, por usar a ciudadanos, guardias, a mis propias camaradas y soberanos para remediar mi aburrimiento, que mis fines son egoístas, malsanos, dementes…pero no me importa, lo asumo, y lo disfruto bastante. Sé que al menos tres individuos más, son tan consientes como yo de ello, así que como se diría en el mundo anterior a este… ¿Algún problema? ¡Nos vale un kilo de verga, una mierda y tres carajos!...

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el siguiente capítulo, como ven el propósito de este al estar escrito en primera persona es tratar de explicar un poco los motivos del personaje de Ami-Tertius para hacer lo que hace, quizá para muchos es difícil imaginarse a una Ami Mizuno en esta faceta pero justo es parte de mi labor dar argumentos para hacerla creíble. Aquí tenemos la contraparte de lo que se vivió en el capítulo pasado, una reunión de la Logia del Caos, con todo lo contradictoria que puede ser comparada con una de la "Superficie"…sé que quedarán interrogantes en el aire y espero sus comentarios al respecto. En cuanto al lenguaje que utilizan las chicas de la logia entre sí, quizá a algunos pueda parecerles un tanto fuerte, pero como ellas mismas lo dicen, abajo es la "Tierra de la Anarquía" y hace falta un poco del desahogo que en sus posiciones no pueden ni deben utilizar, además de que claro, se dan cuerda entre sí, (me pasa eso con mi gemela malvada, juntas sacamos nuestro lado mas oscuro) y otro poco por jugar a desafiar las reglas…en fin…solo pasa entre ellas y espero a nadie le ofenda. En el capítulo que viene regresaremos a la narración en tercera persona y viene la misión Beta que promete ser aún más caótica…**

**Quienes creen que las personaldiades de Primus y Secundus se han develado…esperen sorpresas en el capítulo siguiente…MUAJAJAJA será algo con lo que juegue un poco más.**

**Arigatou a quienes me dejan sus valiosos comentarios, Mlle. Gab, Bermellón, Mariae, Naty27, (**_a ti en especial te aviso que la Historia de "Cazadores" tuvo cierto lio de edición, mis editoras no me la han entregado, y prefiero esperar a que esté correcta a subir con errores, pero ya casi viene, y cuando regrese ya no pararé de subirla, ya está terminada, gracias por esperar_**) y muchas gracias especiales a mis propias Secundus y Tertius por su apoyo en la edición, corrección, argumentación y anexos para hacer este capítulo, chicas…¡Sigamos desatando el Caos!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible más bello"**

**Ahora, una opinión de mi Gemela Malvada en torno a las razones de Ami-Tertius.**

_Reyna Dragón dice__**:**_

_Quizá sería interesante introducir aquí una reflexión sobre lo no tan racional que es Ami, y más arriba, hay una parte donde habla de lo del orden y las reglas…. Quizá sería interesante que se cuestionara si no es su tan amado orden y lógica, lo que hipertrofiado, causa cosas como las que es el reino ahora… me explico… que ella misma necesita salirse de eso que tanto alaba en sí misma… y que si llevas al extremo, se vuelve todo una cárcel. Y bueno, cómo necesitamos esta parte no racional, bla bla bla…_

Dudas o aclaraciones, lista a responderlos=)


	5. Chapter 4: MISIÓN BETA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 4: Misión Beta**

**Palacio Topacio.**

Un sonido de pasos se escucha por el pasillo en el cual aparecen dos sombras que se alargan a causa de la leve luz de las farolas que alumbran aquella ala de palacio. Cuando aquellas sombras se pierden sobre el muro y se funden en las figuras de una alta joven de cabello rosado vestida con un extraño pantalón y blusa negra, que precavida mira en todas direcciones; tras de ella sale a la luz aunque de estatura más baja y cabello negro otra jovencita vestida de la misma forma.

Ambas caminan con pasos quedos por aquel lugar en dirección a una de las habitaciones. La oscuridad sería casi total de no ser por las farolas amarillas del pasillo. Las dos se detienen frente a una puerta de plata labrada y la más alta toma en sus manos un colgante en forma de media luna de su pecho colocándolo en la ranura de la puerta la cual se ilumina con una luz blanca y se abre por efecto de la sofisticada tecnología del reino. Las dos entran en la habitación ya dentro la joven de cabello rosado habla.

-Comando general, luces al 15 por ciento-

-_Entendido Princesa_.-se escucha una voz robótica proveniente de la habitación y una pequeña lámpara localizada a un lado de la cama se enciende alumbrándola levemente. La joven se deja caer en la cama y suspira mientras su compañera de cabello oscuro se retira los zapatos.

-Creo que rompí mi zapato.-comenta la de ojos amatista.

-Hotaru, luego de lo de hoy no debía asombrarte haberte roto el zapato sino estar viva-responde la chica de cabello rosado.

-Cierto, exageré. Oye Rini… ¿Crees que Setsu haya llegado ya?

-Si hemos de creer lo que averiguamos aún debe estar en el Palacio de Cristal, sabes el alboroto que todo este lio ha provocado, además la corte viaja mañana.

-Buen punto, luego de lo de esta tarde, mañana debemos estar frescas, lindas y perfectas para viajar a Ciudad Metallus y no tengo idea de cómo haremos eso.-responde la de ojos amatista.

-Durmiendo las cinco horas que nos quedan, y aprovechándolas. Así que vete a tu habitación que me muero de sueño.-la empuja de la cama Rini.

-Si claro, para encubrir los escapes me usas y al momento de la verdad me corres. Valiente amiga.-se queja Hotaru.

-Caya y vete porque nos puede descubrir ya sabes quién, es una fortuna que llegue hasta mañana.

-¿Quién llega hasta mañana?-se escucha una voz que paraliza a ambas chicas quienes miran aparecer entre la tenue luz de la habitación la alta e imponente figura de la mujer de cabello verdoso y toga tinta que las mira con sus ojos rojizos de manera intensa y recriminante.

-¡Plu!-son las únicas palabras que escapan de la boca de Rini al ver a su tutora allí. Sus ojos se cruzan con las pupilas moradas de Hotaru.

-Espero tengan una buena explicación para su huida, y para sus mentiras-exige Setsuna cruzando los brazos y mirando alternadamente a ambas chicas…

**Ciudad Metallus, Zona Oeste del Reino, Edificio Dorado. Día siguiente.**

La joven de cabello azul detiene su paso delante de la explanada principal de aquella hermosa ciudad con sus edificios de columnas corintias y techos triangulares mezclados con la tecnología moderna que combinaba la más delicada belleza y perfección de una antigua ciudad griega con los adelantos tecnológicos propios de aquella época como los automóviles blancos con forma de carrozas conducidos con energía magnética que destellaba brillos azules y se deslizaban por efecto de luz en las ordenadas y hermosísimas calles de la ciudad. El brillo de los autos así como el alumbrado de las calles daba a Ciudad Metallus un toque de distinción y belleza que le había ganado el título de "Ciudad Luz" en todo el reino.

Ami miró hacia arriba, contemplando el perfecto y estético paisaje de la ciudad en la que destacaba el edificio que brillaba con los destellos del artístico alumbrado público reflejando las luces en sus miles de cristales dorados que le daban el aspecto hermoso y maravilloso, aquellos cristales estaban recubiertos deláminas de oro puro, el Edificio Dorado, con una singular forma curvada, aquella construcción asemejaba a la mítica "Tiara Lunar", con sus 24 pisos de altura coronado con un gran gema roja en la parte superior que proyectaba hermosas imágenes láser de realidad virtual a la explanada principal junto a los maravillosos y bien cuidadosjardines que antecedían al acceso.

La senshi del agua observó su entorno donde las proyecciones de aquella gema sobre el edificio dorado estaban proyectando con la última tecnología un hermoso vuelo de mariposas multicolores, acompañado con música relajante mientras los ciudadanos de la hermosa ciudad Capital del Oeste que ataviados con sus bien cuidadas togas y túnicas doradas se divertían con sus lentes especiales disfrutando de aquellas proyecciones, la chica de ojos azules se asombró del gran número de gente que se había dado cita ese día en la "Ciudad Luz".

-Vaya que tendremos público- escaneó con su vista todo aquello para acabar sonriendo de lado. Continuo su camino, en las inmediaciones del Edificio Dorado, se encontraba apostado todo un contingente de seguridad, algunos de ellos queriendo parecer discretos ataviados con túnicas doradas para no alarmar a la opinión pública, otros que llevaban sus típicas armaduras doradas armados con sus lanzas del mismo tono caminaban por las aceras y la escalinata de aquel lugar, pero al acercarse a ellos una de las sagradas senshis se cuadraban militarmente.

-Lady Mercury**- **mentó uno de ellos- Lady Venus y junto con las demás Senshis le aguardan en las oficinas centrales-Informó.

-Muchas gracias, Rufus, recibí el llamado, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá-añade la mujer y entra en las instalaciones de aquel lugar que ostentaba el título de "Vivienda Modelo del Reino" un escáner de luz amarilla la atraviesa cuando ha puesto un pié sobre el piso de cristal pulido de aquel lugar.

-_Bienvenida Lady Mercury, esperamos que tenga una estancia feliz_-escucha ella la voz robótica que indica que ha sido reconocida en el programa de identificación física creado por los desarrolladores del proyecto, Ami había estado como supervisora de los hombres de ciencia que habían desarrollado aquel programa cibernético que regía todo el Edificio Dorado, una computadora inteligente que solventaba las necesidades de todo el lugar, mantenimiento, comodidad y seguridad.

-Gracias por tus palabras Aurea, llévame a la oficina principal si me haces favor-añade Ami.

-_Será un placer conducirla Lady Mercury, disfrute el paseo_-responde la computadora y el bloque de cristal en que estaba parada se enciende con una luz amarilla y desprendiéndose del suelo flota por el lugar atravesando el vestíbulo principal el edificio donde muchos empleados terminan de dar el último toque a los adornos de la recepción. Aquella tecnología con base en magnetismo era una de las innovaciones del edificio dorado, gobernado por el programa computacional A4 o Aurea IV, era el prototipo de un sistema que deseaban instalar en toda vivienda del reino.

El bloque de cristal flotante se detuvo en lo alto del tercer piso donde estaban las oficinas administrativas y la joven de cabello azul baja de este y camina hacia el sitio de la reunión. Los guardias que han cuadruplicado su número dentro del edificio le ceden el paso respetuosamente a la funcionaria de gobierno.

-¡Ami chan!-escucha tras de sí una voz conocida. Mira atrás y ve aproximarse en otro bloque de cristal flotante a una mujer de corto cabello rubio que la detiene.

-Haruka san. Me alegra verte, justo contigo deseaba hablar.

-Y yo contigo, esta reunión fue sugerida por el rey Endymion para ultimar detalles de la vigilancia del evento. Estoy casi segura que esas mujeres aparecerán de nuevo pero ahora la estaremos esperando.-sonríe la alta senshi del viento tronando los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Justo sobre eso quería hablar contigo… ¿Puedes darme unos segundos antes de la reunión?-solicita Ami, la rubia asiente y las dos caminan por el piso de cristal hasta el balcón; bajo de ellas se localiza la sala de recepción con fuentes que a la vista parecían un sueño, el agua que emanaban, al contacto con la luz que se proyectaba sobre de ellas parecía darles diversas tonalidades. Los empleados trabajan en aquel lugar dando los últimos retoques en los adornos de tela y los cientos de esferas doradas que brillaban con luz propia.

-Los ciudadanos de Ciudad Metallus se esforzaron mucho en este evento, al igual que Mina chan.- comenta Haruka, observando desde su lugar el esmero que toda aquella gente imprimía a su labor -No dejaremos que esas dementes lo arruinen-Promete.

-Tu harías cualquier cosa para detenerlas… ¿No Haruka san?...- inquirió Ami para continuar -incluso…ir en contra de las órdenes de la Reina… ¿O me equivoco?- Las pupilas celestes de las dos sagradas senshis se cruzan un momento.

-Ya veo, nos escuchaste en el pasillo…le dije a Mars que habías oído, hicimos mal en juzgarte alguien distraído Ami chan.-responde Haruka.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto Ami?...¿Le dirás a la reina o al fanático de Artemis?-se oye tras de ellasla voz de Rei quien llega junto a sus dos compañeras y se coloca al lado de Haruka mirando desconfiada a la senshi del agua.

-Solo quería decirles que lo sé, mi deber por el momento es intentar disuadirlas de su empeño, un ataque con violencia a esas mujeres desataría una guerra que estoy segura el Reino no desea-comenta la prudente joven de cabello azul.

-Ami, te recuerdo que la guerra no la iniciamos nosotros sino ellas, y por más que la reina, Artemis y tú las quieran ver como un ato de payasos deseosos de diversión el hecho es que son peligrosas y que vamos a intentar usar otro método para atraparlas, le guste a quien le guste-promete Rei con decisión.

-Solo les diré que tengo la esperanza de que su deber de senshis sea más fuerte y ambas desistan de su propósito, si abandonan esa loca idea, no me veré obligada a informarle a la Reina que bastantes problemas tiene ya, de otra forma, es decir; si insisten, entonces le informare y deberé comunicarlo a la autoridad competente para que las detenga antes de dañar de forma irreparable la estabilidad del reino. Eso era todo. Rei, Haruka…ahora podemos ir a la reunión.-sonríe afable Ami caminando delante de ellas. Haruka y Rei se miran un momento.

-Oye Mars…Recuerdas ese antiguo proverbio que decía algo así como_…"Cuídate de las aguas mansas que de las bravas me encargo yo"._

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Subestimar a Ami es un error en el cual hemos caído todos alguna vez, pero en mi caso al menos no volverá a pasar. De igual modo no vamos a detenernos por ella…¿O sí?-pregunta la senshi del fuego.

-Para nada.**- **afirma Haruka**- **Habrá que andarnos con cuidado… ¡espera Mars!-la detiene ella con su brazo antes de que se vaya pero Rei al chocar con su compañera hace un gesto de dolor que la rubia nota-¿te lastimé?-duda ella.

-No es nada…una lesión por entrenar con Mako-responde ella como si no fuera importante.

-Ya veo, hablando de ella, avisa a Júpiter que tenga cuidado y dile que Ami lo sabe.-termina la alta rubia

-Lo haré-acaba Rei y las dos entran en la sala de reunión de aquel hermoso edificio donde los aguarda en rey Endymion y las demás senshis. Ami se ha sentado al lado de Artemis y ambos charlan seriamente revisando unas proyecciones de seguridad en la mesa donde las imágenes tridimensionales de los diferentes lugares del Edificio son mostrados.

-_Lady Mars y Lady Uranus están en el recinto majestad, puede iniciar la reunión, equipo de senshis completo.-_comenta la voz de la computadora.

-Gracias Aurea. Bien, podemos comenzar-informa el Rey.

-¡Rei chan, Haruka san!-saluda desde el otro lado de la mesa unajoven de cabello rosado.

-Princesa. Hace mucho que no teníamos el gusto de verla, ni a Usted ni a Hotaru-replica la rubia.

-Hemos tenido mucho trabajo con la organización del baile de aniversario-replica la pelinegra.

-Si les parece dejaremos charlas personales para momento más oportuno. Esta reunión es para comunicarles algunos cambios que habrá en cuanto a la vigilancia de la seguridad del evento-inicia el soberano.

-¿Cambios?...Majestad… ¿Cambios a una hora del evento y con la amenaza de la Logia?-alarmada Makoto.

-Cambios Lady Júpiter, y justamente debido a esa amenaza es que ayer mismo Artemis, mi esposa y yo discutimos esto, Artemis sama-cede el Rey.

-Como sabiamente ha dicho su majestad, justo luego de ver la expectativa que ha generado en todo el reino la posible aparición de esas mujeres hecho que se ve reflejado en las estadísticas de ocupación turística de la ciudad, fue que tomamos esta decisión. Lo que en un inicio era un evento regional se ha vuelto de proporciones extraordinarias.-comenta el primer ministro.

-Lo que dice Artemis sama es verdad, tardamos horas en llegar aquí, a pesar de tener privilegios por ser senshis y que afortunadamente nos abrió paso la guardia-asegura Hotaru.

-Tenemos estadísticas que lo comprueban Hotaru san, la gente de todo el reino está pendiente de lo que pase esta noche en el "Edificio Dorado" y eso no hace más que aumentar más la presión sobre nosotros-asegura una joven de largos cabellos rubios y de túnica dorada, todas las senshis siguiendo la usanza de la Ciudad Capital del Oeste lucían diversos modelos de togas, algunas cortas otras largas, aderezadas todas con algunos adornos en oro, buscando hacer juego con la decoración del Edificio.

-Sin rodeos Minako, dinos en que ha cambiado la estrategia-apremia Rei.

-Bien, se los diremos. Ami seguirá coordinando la logística del evento porque es quien mejor se entiende con los técnicos…

-_Y conmigo_-añade la voz electrónica de la computadora parlante.

-Gracias Aurea-asiente la peliazul.

-Esto es realmente extraño, no sé porque esa computadora me da mala impresión-susurra Makoto al oído de Rei-¿en qué momento la tecnología puede volverse en tu contra?

-Siguiendo con esta lógica, habíamos dispuesto que todas nosotras estaríamos dentro y solo Hotaru y la Princesa, quienes no están aún familiarizadas con la psicología y procedimientos de estas delincuentes cuidarían la seguridad afuera, pero ahora, ante el aumento de ciudadanos requerimos más vigilancia afuera. Uranus, Mars y Júpiter estarán encargadas de la seguridad ciudadana y La princesa con Hotaru permanecerán dentro.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-ruge Haruka golpeando la mesa.

-_Lady Uranus ha cometido una seria infracción al Código de Convivencia Pacífica que será sancionada con una multa_-se oye la voz de la computadora inteligente del edificio.

-Haruka…contrólate querida-trata de calmarla Michiru.

-¡Es inadmisible, nosotras tres íbamos a vigilar justo la zona de la recepción, estaba decidido!-objeta Júpiter.

-Y con todo respeto que nos merecen la Princesa y Hotaru, ellas no son tas eficaces como nosotras en acción y lo saben-añade la rubia senshi del viento.

-¿Puedo saber quién nos sugirió a nosotras tres para estar fuera del edificio?-pregunta Rei.

-Claro que puede saberse Rei chan, he sido yo-se escucha la voz de Ami, y sus pupilas azules se cruzan con las púrpuras de su compañera quien mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguna objeción para eso Lady Mars?-pregunta el Rey Endymion.

-Ninguna majestad…ninguna…-cede ella, Makoto va a hablar pero la mano de la mujer de cabello negro la detiene antes de que diga una palabra-entendemos y obedecemos.-asegura la de cabello negro.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Rei, debes entender que solo buscamos lo mejor para todos, proteger a la gente, y definitivamente Ustedes tres harán mucho mas bien afuera que adentro del Edificio Dorado para prevenir cualquier inconveniente y en caso de ataque controlar a la prensa.-termina Minako.

-Padre, si Rei chan y las demás quieren estar dentro quizá sea mejor que…-se anima la princesa de cabello rosado.

-No discutas las órdenes Rini, si estás aquí es por tu insistencia en ayudar a proteger la seguridad del reino, aunque yo me sentiría mejor si te quedaras con tu madre, pero ya que has insistido en formar parte de esto, obedece y guarda silencio-repentinamente serio el rey Endymion.

-No se preocupe majestad, me ofrezco a estar al tanto de la Princesa y de Hotaru en el área que nos toque patrullar-habla la siempre seria y mesurada senshi del tiempo. Hotaru y Rini intercambian una mirada preocupada.

-No será necesario Setsuna, Rini y yo podemos perfectamente ocuparnos de esto solas-se anima la chica de corto cabello negro.

-Me parece correcto que Lady Plutón se haga cargo de la vigilancia en el techo del Edificio junto con ustedes dos, eso deja a Lady Venus quien tiene a su cargo a la guardia para cuidar el acceso mientras Lady Neptune y yo cuidamos discretamente el interior del evento y la reunión, del resto de la seguridad se encargarán Ami y Aurea.-añade el gobernante.

-_Gracias por la confianza majestad, le aseguro que nadie entra o sale del Edificio Dorado sin que yo lo sepa, soy el Sistema Operativo Inteligente más desarrollado y eficiente de todo el mundo_-se escucha la voz de la computadora.

-Le ha faltado añadir "Y modesto"-se burla un poco Makoto lo cual le gana un codazo de Rei.

-Y de la seguridad de la reina nos ocuparemos Luna y yo personalmente-decide Artemis.

-Entonces antes de retirarnos, les recuerdo el protocolo de acción si es que alguna de esas mujeres aparece debemos contenerla y atraparla, eso es todo, no intentar acciones violentas y valorar primeramente la seguridad de los ciudadanos, hasta la de esas mujeres que no sabemos quiénes son pero sin duda son como nosotros ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal-reitera Luna.-estuve con la Reina esta mañana y me pidió encarecidamente recordarles que esto no es una cacería ni una guerra, y que intentemos ante todo razonar con ellas.-asegura la consejera real-además, pide que por ningún motivo usemos poderes dentro del Edificio Dorado.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-salta por segunda vez Haruka.

-_Lady Uranus, ha cometido una nueva infracción al…-_inicia la voz de la computadora.

-¡Como esperan que las atrapemos sin poderes!-sigue Haruka sin dejar oír el final de lo que dice el sistema.

-Es por la seguridad de las personas Haruka san, debes comprenderlo, hace tiempo que no usamos poderes y puede ser riesgoso, este lugar está lleno de personas y por otro lado, si se presentan esas mujeres, el sistema de seguridad de Aurea las podrá detener-con confianza Ami.

-_Eso es seguro Lady Mercury, estoy diseñada para brindar la máxima seguridad del mundo conocido_-responde la voz del Sistema Inteligente.

-Eso lo tenemos claro todas. Luna sama, di a la reina que puede estar tranquila, que las senshis no haremos cargo de que este evento sea un éxito y sobretodo que los ciudadanos e invitados estén protegidos-decide Minako y la rubia senshi del viento se sienta mal de su agrado jalada por Michiru.-mantengan encendidos sus comunicadores y en contacto con la base de datos de Aurea. Ami coordinará la logística, por lo que seremos avisados de zonas de peligro o cualquier sospechoso para contenerlo-decide la senshi del amor con seguridad y seriedad muy poco comunes en ella.

-Mina se lo toma en serio… ¿No?-pregunta Hotaru a Rini.

-Todas deberíamos hacer eso Lady Saturn, no solo Lady Venus es responsable de este evento, lo somos todas. Y no quiero perderlas de vista a ti y a la Pequeña Dama en todo lo que dure el evento. ¿Queda claro?-seria la senshi de cabello verdoso.

-Dalo por hecho Plu, no teníamos de igual forma intensión de alejarnos, no conocemos mucho a estas mujeres como para pretender enfrentarlas-concilia la joven de cabello rosa. La guardiana del tiempo se levanta y sale de la estancia.

-¿Crees que nos creyó lo que le contamos?-pregunta Hotaru a su compañera.

-Seguro que no, por algo desconfía y quiere tenernos a la vista -termina Rini y ambas salen detrás de su mentora.

Uranus, Mars y Júpiter son transportadas por los bloques de cristal movidos por la computadora del Edificio Dorado hasta la salida de este.

-_Esperamos su transporte haya sido cómodo_-termina la voz computarizada. Las tres mujeres abandonan el recinto, y es Haruka la primera en hablar, dando un golpe en la espalda a Makoto con su natural familiaridad.

-¿Qué les pareció el manejo de Ami para sacarnos del juego?...-pero se detiene al ver el gesto de dolor de su compañera-¿Pasa algo Makoto?

-Solo…estoy lastimada…nada serio-responde la alta castaña sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya, ¿Tú y Mars han entrenado solas sin invitarme?...Malvadas-se queja Haruka al darse cuenta de que ambas estaban lastimadas.

-Algo semejante-corta seria la senshi de fuego aquella charla-es momento de presentarnos ante los efectivos de palacio para coordinar la vigilancia, al ver la cantidad de gente que hay en la explanada creo que las disposiciones de la Reina no son del todo disparatadas.

-Coordinaré una reunión con los comandantes. Me parece seguro acordonar la zona al menos cinco metros a la redonda…¿Qué opinan?-sigue Makoto.

-Hazlo Mako chan, yo me ocuparé de despejar el acceso de los invitados, nadie extraño entrará al Edificio Dorado si podemos impedirlo, les mostraremos a todos que nosotras somos mejor defensa que una computadora-propone Haruka y las tres se dispersan a cumplir sus obligaciones.

-Oye Rei…¿Crees que Haruka sospeche algo?-pregunta Júpiter a su compañera.

-No creo, fue una fortuna que ambas usáramos la misma excusa, solo cuida de no ser tan ruda la próxima vez o en todo caso pórtate más estoica y aguanta lo que tu provocaste-responde la senshi de fuego.

-¿Yo provoqué? Si claro…ahora hazte la inocente-acaba cruzada de brazos Makoto y ambas ríen de buena gana.

La senshi de cabello azul llega flotando en uno de los prismas de cristal hasta el piso arriba de la sala de la recepción, entrando luego de ser reconocida por el escáner en las oficinas de control donde cinco hombres uniformados con túnicas blancas y visores azules controlan las máquinas que garantizan el funcionamiento de aquel "Edificio Inteligente".

-Lady Mercury, estamos registrando las últimas imágenes de seguridad. Parece que Lady Mars, Júpiter y Uranus controlaron bien a la multitud-opina uno de los técnicos mostrando a su líder en la pantalla tridimensional el cerco militar que protegía el Edificio Dorado.

-Si ya veo que todo resulta como estaba planeado. Mover las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez es sumamente interesante. Despejamos a las torres-comenta Ami.

-¿Decía algo Mizuno sama?-cuestiona el técnico.

**-**Nada importante, Egeo, por favor muéstrame el panorama de la azotea-pide ella.

-Aquí lo tiene, Lady Plutón, Lady Saturn y la Princesa coordinan el equipo de contención allí-muestra las imágenes tridimensionales de la azotea del edificio.

-Si, así es, todo se acomoda en su lugar -sonríe Ami.-ahora quiero ver la cocina.

-¿Qué ha dicho?...¿La cocina?...¿por qué motivo?-incrédulo el técnico.

-La seguridad de este edificio es integral…¿No Egeo? Entonces quiero comprobar hasta el último rincón de este lugar,si no puedes hacerlo tú desde aquí…-argumenta y Ami y se coloca el visor azul en sus ojos el cual aparece cuando ella toca su arete-Aurea, has un escáner del estado de la cocina del Edificio.

-_Al momento Lady Mercury_-se oye la voz de la inteligente computadora y las imágenes de la bodega de alimentos aparecen en el panel.

-Aurea… ¿Está lista la comida para la recepción?

-_Absolutamente Lady Mercury, reporto un avance del 97 por ciento en preparación de alimentos a 15 minutos del inicio_-responde la voz.

-¿Y los paquetes especiales de fruta de Ciudad Lignum?-pregunta Ami.

-_En la bodega debidamente registradas._

-Gracias Aurea, te llamaré si te necesito, ocúpate de la llegada de los invitados-corta Ami la comunicación ocultando su visor.

-Lady Mercury…¿Por qué su repentino interés en la preparación de alimentos?...pensé que habría cosas más importantes-se atreve el técnico.

-Egeo, no pretendas adivinar mis pensamientos, tendrías un serio problema al hacerlo-sonríe indulgente -solo digamos que esos paquetes de comida son esenciales para que esta noche sea inolvidable-El Técnico sonríe entendiendo que ella tiene razón, Lady Mercury es la mente más brillante del reino, un ejemplo para él y todos los que pretendían dedicarse a la ciencia-ahora muéstrame el acceso, quiero ver cómo va la recepción de invitados-pide ella, el técnico manipula el tablero de control y frente a ellos aparece la imagen del salón de recepción, con la Reina y el Rey en todo su esplendor, ataviados ambos con trajes blancos con dorado, recibiendo a los invitados especiales de todas partes del reino- Aurea…identifica quién llega en este momento.

-_El Ministro de Arte de ciudad Este con su esposa, Lady Mercury_-responde la computadora.

-Dame un reporte de porcentaje de invitados que ya han sido registrados por tu escáner- solicita la inteligente peliazul.

-_La ocupación de invitados al evento es actualmente de un 98.7 por ciento_-responde la Computadora.

-Entonces esperemos a que esté completa para comenzar-reitera ella en tono ambiguo mientras observa su reloj de pulsera y camina hacia el panel de control alejándose de los técnicos.

-Aurea, hazme un favor, para garantizar la seguridad del evento-murmura su solicitud al Sistema Operativo.

-_Lo que sea Lady Mercury_-responde la computadora.

-Dime tu código de acceso de sistema-pide esta.

-_Mi Protocolo de Seguridad la reconoce como personal autorizado para solicitar dichos datos, por tanto, puedo darle las claves de sistema con toda confianza_.-responde el sistema inteligente mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la senshi del agua.

Mientras tanto en la hermosa recepción del Edificio Dorado, cubierta de luces, candelabros brillantes y fuentes parecían danzar al ritmo de la orquesta que tocaba, los invitados habían terminado de entrar.

-Todo parece ir marchando en orden.-comenta Michiru al lado de Minako, ambas senshis vestidas con la toga blanca con dorado a juego con la de sus soberanos.-Haruka dice que el cerco que pusieron ha sido efectivo y que los ciudadanos están demasiado lejos del peligro.

-Perfecto, entonces es momento de cerrar este lugar-comenta Minako -Manda un mensaje a Setsuna y dile que ella, los guardias, Hotaru y la princesa deben entrar al Edificio porque accionaremos una alarma discreta con luces rojas, ahora-ordena la rubia senshi. La chica de cabello aguamarina obedece.

-Setsu, soy yo, Mina pide que todo tu personal entre al Edificio ahora. Verán accionarse una alarma de luces rojas porque vamos a cerrar herméticamente el edificio-habla la senshi del mar.

-_Hecho, ahora mismo cumplimos la orden_-responde la guardiana del tiempo. Minako entonces sujeta su comunicador en la oreja.

-Aurea, aquí Lady Venus, hora de cerrar el edificio-habla ella.

-_Entendido Lady Venus, alarmas de seguridad hermética accionadas a 20 segundos y contando, 19, 18, 17…_-habla la computadora inteligente y unos discretos focos rojos comienzan a encenderse desde arriba del edificio hasta debajo de este, mientras la gran pantalla tridimensional deja de proyectar las imágenes en medio del desconcierto de los ciudadanos. A las afueras del lugar, Rei, Haruka y Makoto miran aquella extraña situación entendiendo de lo que se trata.

-¡Qué demonios!...¡Van a cerrar el Edificio desde dentro!-se percata Rei, ella y Makoto intercambian una mirada para después comenzar a correr hacia la puerta de acceso.

-¡Rei! ¡Makoto!-intenta Haruka ir tras ellas.

-¡Lady Uranus! ¡Hay reporte de unos ciudadanos que vieron unas mujeres de negro por el ala sudoeste de la explanada!-le habla un guardia a Haruka, esta se divide entre ir tras sus amigas o atender el percance, pero al ver como Rei y Makoto alcanzan a entrar en el Edificio Dorado antes de que la última luz se encienda se da cuenta de que ha quedado fuera.

-Vamos allá, Glauco-pide y junto con el capitán se aleja a todo correr -¡Mars, Júpiter! ¡Voy a atender informes de quien cree haber visto a aquellas mujeres! ¡Mantengan abiertos los ojos y encendido el comunicador!

-_Hecho Uranus, vamos a patrullar alrededor de la sala de recepción, infórmanos de cualquier percance_-responde Makoto antes de desaparecer con Rei por las escalinatas del lugar.

Dentro Minako permanece atenta a las luces rojas que ya se han apagado totalmente.

-_Seguridad Hermética Aplicada, Edificio Dorado cien por ciento seguro, nadie puede entrar o salir hasta su nueva orden Lady Venus_-responde la inteligente computadora.

-Gracias Aurea.-corta ella-Artemis sama, estamos listos para iniciar la ceremonia.

A lo lejos, el elegante Primer Ministro del reino asiente y habla algo al oído del Rey Endymion, quien se apresura a dar la mano a su esposa mientras la música de orquesta deja de tocar la cadenciosa melodía y los importantes invitados guardan silencio mirando el estrado donde Luna toma la palabra apoyada por el sistema de sonido de todo el lugar.

-¡Ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal, la ceremonia de inauguración del Edificio Dorado está por comenzar!-habla la Consejera del reino. Una ola de aplausos acompañan el momento en que la Neo Reina toma la palabra.

-Ilustres invitados, es para mí un honor inaugurar este lugar que encarna una de las máximas ilusiones de mi reinado, que es la paz, felicidad y seguridad de todos los que habitan Tokio de Cristal. Este proyecto, que reúne en sí a las mejores mentes del reino, será el primero de muchos que se iniciarán a partir de ahora, para que en un futuro cercano, cada ciudadano tenga un hogar tan hermoso cómodo y seguro como el Edificio Dorado-una nueva ola de aplausos.

-Ami chan, ¿Todo bien allá?-pregunta Minako quien vigila con su guardia el desarrollo del evento.-¿Ami?...¿Ami?...-repite ella nerviosa al no recibir contestación-Aurea, dame ubicación de Lady Mercury y revisa el canal…¿Aurea?-pregunta Mina sin recibir respuesta del Sistema Operativo del Edificio.

-Parece que todo marcha bien Minako, veo que los meseros comienzan a llevar las viandas a las mesas-habla Michiru a su lado, pero se asombra cuando la mano de la senshi del amor se clava en su brazo con fuerza.

-Michiru, encárgate de todo aquí, voy a revisar por mí misma que todo esté bien en el cuarto de control. Ami no contesta-aterrada la rubia.-y por un extraño motivo no puedo acceder al sistema de Aurea.

-¿Es eso grave?-asustada Michiru.

-No lo sé Michiru, solo mantente alerta y no apagues el canal de comunicación-acaba Mina alejándose de allí hacia las escaleras. Michiru mira ahora preocupada hacia el estrado y se sorprende de otro singular detalle, Luna, a quien deseaba avisar sobre el peligro, no está por ningún lado, luego de hacer la presentación ha desaparecido.

-En señal de buena voluntad y antes de la entrega de reconocimientos a los técnicos, arquitectos y artistas que hicieron posible este proyecto, entregaré de manera simbólica el objeto que inspiró el diseño de este lugar y que ayudó a construir Tokio de Cristal, la legendaria Tiara Lunar -sigue su discurso la Reina mientras un soldado de armadura dorada le acerca un cofre de cristal del que extrae aquella mítica arma dorada con la gema roja destellando en su interior. Un juego de luces alumbra a la bella soberana justo cuando levanta la tiara y ésta refleja brillos intensos arrancando una ola de exclamaciones admirativas de los presentes. La Neo Reina Serena camina hacia una columna de luz blanca en donde deposita la Tiara Lunar quien al contacto con aquel sistema magnético permanece flotando en medio de esta mientras las luces estallan en profusión festiva y la orquesta toca una marcha triunfal.

A las afueras todo el Edificio Dorado se ha iluminado con unas luces maravillosas que asombran al pueblo reunido a los alrededores, es tal el juego de luces que parece que aquel edificio es una réplica de la verdadera Tiara en todo su esplendor, la luz roja de la azotea se ilumina y toda Ciudad Metallus enciende en ese instante el alumbrado de los árboles y monumentos en combinación con la fiesta dentro del Edificio.

En uno de los pisos superiores del lugar, Setsuna alejada de su guardia escucha el mensaje enviado por Haruka.

-_Falsa alarma, no eran esas mujeres, sino unas pobres chicas con abrigos negros, ciudadanos de Tierras del Norte_-informa la rubia-_Setsuna, por alguna razón no logro comunicarme con Minako, ni con Luna. Rei y Makoto no han contestado a mis mensajes desde que entraron al edificio antes del cierre hermético._

-Gracias por avisar Uranus, yo me comunicaré con Venus. Cambio e informa cualquier otra anomalía-corta la senshi del tiempo y prueba su frecuencia con la gema de su arete.

-Venus…Venus…Soy Plutón…Responde por favor-llama ella.

-_Aquí Venus, Setsuna, siento no poderte responder pero voy en dirección al cuarto de mando, Ami no contesta y perdí contacto con el Sistema General de Aurea. ¿Puedes intentarlo tú?…-_pide la voz de la preocupada gobernadora del Oeste.

-Lo haré, calma…Aurea…aquí Lady Plutón…Aurea…¡Aurea!-intenta conectarse al Sistema General Setsuna mediante su arete pero solo escucha estática.-Esto no es bueno, no me gusta nada…¡Jasón!-llama a uno de los guardias -Coordine tres contingentes, vamos a dividirnos para revisar todos los pisos, y llame a Lady Saturn y a la Princesa.

-Lamento informarle Lady Plutón, que no hemos visto a Lady Saturn y la Princesa desde que entramos al edificio después de que la alarma hermética se accionó-responde el capitán. Setsuna contiene un gesto de frustración.

-¡Nos dividiremos en tres equipos, los capitanes coordinarán dos de estos y yo el tercero, un contingente se quedará aquí y mantendrá los ojos abiertos si es que…-pero las palabras de Setsuna se congelan en su boca cuando un extraño sonido cruza el ambiente y tres de los guardias de armaduras doradas lanzan un grito, la senshi del tiempo mira aterrada aparecer en la cara, pecho y brazo de tres de sus subalternos unas manchas de pintura naranja y sus ojos rojizos hacen un recorrido rápido por los alrededores de aquel piso del Edificio.

-¡Cierren filas ahora! ¡Formación en semi círculo!-grita la senshi del tiempo, pero antes de que sus soldados puedan siquiera reaccionar, más sonidos se escuchan en torno y nuevas manchas circulares de pintura naranja aparecen en las armaduras de estos, viendo aquella lo errado de su decisión llama a un cambio de estrategia-¡Sepárense ya!-ordena horroriza Setsuna mientras sus efectivos desaparecen entre los pasillos y las descargas de pintura naranja se hacen cada vez más fuertes.-¡Quien está atacándonos! ¡Sea quien sea dé la cara ahora!-oculta tras una columna la senshi del tiempo. Las descargas de pintura cesan en ese momento mientras la mujer de ojos rojizos asoma su rostro por el lado de la columna mirando surgir del pasillo una oscura figura femenina que se recorta a lo lejos.

-Buenas noches tenga Usted noble Senshi del Tiempo, me permito presentarme ante su lenta y atolondrada guardia, mi nombre es Secundus, la sierva del Caos y vengo aquí para poner algo de sana diversión a sus aburridas existencias-se inclina la mujer delante de la aterrada guardia, Setsuna furiosa mira a la mujer con capucha negra que lleva en su espalda dos armas y en su cinto y piernas otras más sujetas con cinturones.

-¡Escuche esto! ¡No sé quién sea ni que desee, pero esto que hace es inadmisible! ¡La insto a la rendición ahora mismo! ¡Deponga sus armas!-grita Setsuna aún oculta y solo recibe una risa sarcástica de la mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, que decadencia hay entre las sagradas senshis, instar al enemigo a la rendición en vez de atacarlo con valor. Es difícil pensar que Lady Plutón pueda manipular el tiempo a su antojo cuando su valor deja tanto que desear-se cruza de brazos la alta mujer de capucha negra y cara cubierta por un antifaz.

-¡Deponga sus armas ahora! ¡Si no lo hace…-amenaza Setsuna furiosa.

-¿Si no lo hago qué? ¿Tendrás el valor de atacarme senshi del tiempo?...¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame cómo puedes manipular el tiempo! ¡DETENME! ¡USA LOS PODERES QUE TE HICIERN LEGENDARIA!-provoca furiosa la voz de la mujer, Setsuna presiona en sus manos el báculo del tiempo, sabe que si quisiera podría…pero…hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba esos poderes y los efectos entorno serían muy inestables, sabía que de usarlos de forma descontrolada generaría quizá una catástrofe que no se podría permitir…además estaba la orden de la Reina, ella fue terminante, nada de poderes.

-¡Vamos querida Senshi del tiempo, atácame!…si no lo haces, me iré de aquí…¿Y sabes que puede pasar si llego al salón de recepciones cierto?-cuestiona la mujer.-Bien ya que no tienes las agallas, vamos a ver si hay alguien con más valor que tú o esas dos senshis impetuosas que iban hacia la sala de recepción por las escaleras-se burla la mujer.

-¡Si te atreviste a dañar a Hotaru y a la Princesa yo…

-¡Tú qué! ¡Vamos! ¡Atácame Setsuna Meiou! ¡Ten un mínimo del valor que tenías cuando luchabas en el pasado! ¡Hazlo!-añade la mujer. Setsuna sigue oculta, furiosa, apretando el báculo en sus manos hasta hacerse daño.

-¡ATAQUEN AHORA!-grita con una fuerza en su voz que hacía mucho no utilizaba aquella senshi, y a su orden toda la guardia se lanza sobre la mujer con sus armas de carga eléctricapero son obsequiados por una nueva ola de disparos de pintura, uno de los cuales da justo en la frente de Setsuna quien furiosa persigue a la sombra que se cuela por los pasillos entre carcajadas estridentes que hacen eco por todo aquel lugar.

-¡_Hey Tertius! tengo encima a Lady Plutón con una horda de estúpidos vestidos de dorado, la fiesta ha comenzado y no tenemos música…¿Solucionas eso?-_Escucha Ami en el salón de mando la voz de su compañera por su comunicador.

-Qué te parece si se lo pides tú misma a la nueva y mejorada _"Chaos"-_sugiere Ami quien se yergue retirando una máscara que cubre su boca y nariz completamente sola en la sala de control donde los técnicos yacen en el suelo evidentemente desmayados por efecto de algún gas y tomando un prisma negro lo introduce en la ranura de acceso a la computadora; al momento esta se enciende de nuevo cambiando el color de la pantalla por un tono negro.-Te pongo en altavoz Secundus. Dale la orden a nuestro nuevo bebé.

-_Muy bien Chaos, ambienta correctamente nuestra guerra…¡Música!-_ordena la voz de Secundus por el altavoz.

-_Orden comprendida Master Secundus_-se escucha la voz del sistema que ahora se ha transformado totalmente de la dulce voz anterior en una ronca e irreconocible. Al momento por las bocinas de todo el edificio dorado se escucha una estridente música de rock pesado.

-¡_Genial! ¡A eso llamo yo buen ambiente! Tertius lamento haber dudado de tus gustos musicales. ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA! Por cierto, di a la zorra de Primus que puede comenzar con su parte y que mi brazalete contabiliza 69 puntos_.

_-¡Oí eso perra!-_se escucha la otra voz.

-Perfecto, ahora nuestras comunicaciones están unidas a la de _Chaos_, todo lo que quieran, pídanselo, que ahora solo nos obedece a nosotras -indica ella mientras se coloca el antifaz en su rostro.

-_Me gustaría comprobar eso_-resuena la voz de Primus por el comunicador.

-Basta con que le des una orden, por ahora me retiro porque algo me dice que tendré visitas en unos segundos…¿No es así Primus?

_-Claro Cerebro Maligno,_ _hay que seguir el guión hasta en sus mínimos detalles, apresúrate porque abajo te aguarda la__verdadera diversión. Y una petición más, déjame a los invitados a mí_-pide Primus.

-Si es que llegas abajo primero que yo-concluye Ami cargando su revólver lleno de balas de pintura-cambio a las dos, gocen del juego y que gane la mejor-corta la comunicación.- Chaos, abre las escotillas de ventilación-pide ella.

-_Al momento Master Tertius_.**-**habla la distorsionada voz computarizada mientras una escotilla localizada en la parte superior de la sala de control se abre, ella de un salto ágil apoyándose en su propio peso contra la pared salta apoyándose, para con el último impulso sujetarse de la rejilla y entrar al sistema de ventilación.

-Una cosa más Chaos, dale a Lady Venus una inolvidable bienvenida.-termina antes de cerrarla tras de ella y desaparecer.

-_Como ordene Master Tertius_.-responde la voz del sistema acatando la orden. En ese momento Mina llega corriendo a la sala de control alarmada por la reciente música estridente que se escucha por todo el Edificio e intenta abrir la puerta, pero esta sigue sellada.

-¡Aurea! ¡Aquí Lady Venus! ¡Abre la Puerta ahora!-intenta ella llamar al ahora muerto sistema.

-L_o lamento, Aurea no existe más, mi nombre es Chaos, y no reconozco más órdenes que las de mis tres Amas_.-responde la computadora, Mina frunce el ceño y forma en su mano un haz de luz el cual intenta dirigir hacia la cerradura de la puerta-_le advierto que si intenta entrar a este lugar experimentará más dolor y sufrimiento que el que puede recordar en su aburridos e inútiles 500 años de vida_-amenaza la voz de la computadora.

-¡Vete al diablo!-estalla Minako y decidida enfoca su ataque hacia la puerta, un sonido estridente se escucha en torno, luego un silencio total.

-_Master Tertius, primera senshi inútil controlada, tiene campo libre_.-se escucha la voz de la computadora.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de recepción, se escucha un murmullo incómodo de los elegantes invitados quienes se preguntan asombrados de dónde viene aquel sonido estridente de una música que hace siglos estaba obsoleta. Artemis se acerca a Michiru cubriendo sus oídos.

-¡Lady Neptune! ¡Puedo saber dónde se metieron Luna y Minako y porqué estamos oyendo esto en todas las bocinas del Edificio!-reclama el Primer Ministro.

-¡No tengo idea Artemis sama! Luna solo desapareció y Mina fue a revisar el cuarto de control, el Sistema A4 no responde!-gritando Michiru en medio de aquel desastre.

-¡No me gusta nada el tinte que están tomando las cosas! ¡Habrá que hacer algo para evitar que…-pero sus palabras se cortan en ese momento cuando las luces del recinto se apagan acompañadas con los gritos aterrorizados de los invitados. Un círculo de guardias rodea a la pareja Real comandados por Michiru.

-¡O si Tokyo de Cristal, la diversión ha llegado!-se oye una voz femenina en el salón que hace eco por todos lados.-Sería una absoluta mentira decir que sentimos interrumpir su inauguración, pero no es así, la verdad no lo sentimos, solo estoy aquí para anunciarles que el Edificio Dorado ha sido tomado por la Logia del Caos-se escucha amplificada una voz femenina que resuena por todo el lugar.

-¡Quién osa hablar de esa manera! ¡Muéstrese ahora!-ruge furioso Artemis en medio del desconcierto general y en ese instante la misma voz resuena de nuevo.

-Será un placer noble Primer Ministro…Chaos, hagamos nuestra presentación estelar.-en ese momento las luces del lugar se encienden y en uno de los bloques de cristal controlados por el Sistema Inteligente del edificio desciende del techo al centro aquel salón justo cuando la música de rock pesado se hace mucho más fuerte. Sobre aquel bloque van dos mujeres vestidas de negro totalmente armadas tanto en sus espaldas y piernas junto con otras tantas que adornan sus cinturones.

-_Al momento Master Tertius_.

-¡Artemis! ¿Por qué el sistema de Aurea obedece a esas mujer?-alarmado y furioso Endymion.

-No tengo idea Señor…todo esto se ha salido de control-se queja Artemis. Serena al lado de su esposo clava sus ojos azules en las dos mujeres armadas que se localizan en medio de la sala de recepciones mientras los aterrados invitados huyen y se ocultan bajo sus mesas.

-¿Quiénes son Ustedes?...¡POR QUE LE HACEN ESTO AL REINO Y A NOSOTROS!-grita la Reina desesperada mientras sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas.

-Somos simplemente dos hijas del Caos, dos almas que solo les interesa la diversión, mi señora; si nos dan lo que deseamos, no habrá dificultades.-responde una de ellas y tomando una de sus armas la carga, al igual que su compañera.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieren?-pregunta Serena con rostro preocupado.

-Una sola cosa-añade la otra mujer apuntando su arma directo hacia la Reina-¡DIVERSIÓN!-decide presionando el gatillo.

-¡Defiendan ahora a la reina!-grita Artemis a la guardia que en el acto hacen relucir sus lanzas doradas. Pero en ese mismo momento una pared de agua se interpone entre el círculo de guardias reales y las dos mujeres; el poder de Sailor Neptune evita que aquel disparo de pintura verde impacte contra la Reina mezclándose en su torrente de agua de mar.

-¡No les será tan sencillo delincuentes! ¡Ahora lucharemos en serio!-se oye la voz de la senshi del mar mientras el remolino que ha absorbido la pintura regresa a sus manos.

-¡MICHIRU! ¡Les ordené no usar poderes dentro del Edificio!-grita alarmada la Reina-¡Hay civiles!

-Pero Majestad yo…-responde Michiru mirando desconcertada a la Reina.

-¡Lady Neptune obedezca a la reina si no quiere que…-pero las palabras de Artemis mueren en su boca cuando un segundo disparo resuena en medio del grito de la gente y en el pecho de Artemis aparece otra mancha de pintura amarilla.

-¿Pintura? ¿Acaso eso es pintura?-asombrado Endymion al ver la mancha de líquido amarillo justo en donde Artemis tenía el corazón, el Primer Ministro se había quedado lívido, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente ante este ataque intempestivo.

-Parece que tendremos diversión…¿No es así Lady Neptune?-observa aquella mujer que ha hecho el disparo a la senshi-¿Qué hará ahora? Obedecer a su Soberana o dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y perseguirme-cuestiona provocando a Michiru que la mira furiosa apretando los puños-Bien; Tertius, haz tu trabajo que yo haré el mío-comenta después a su compañera y sonríe-te quietaré algo de presión- y tanto ella como su compañera chocan sus palmas.

-Muy bien mis estimados amigos, Simón dice…"Sigan a Primus"-grita ella y sale corriendo por uno de los pasillos y saltando a un bloque de cristal que la sube hacia el piso superior.

-¡Yo la detendré!...¡Artemis sama, proteja a la Reina!-aconseja Michiru quien se aleja en un remolino de agua de mar en seguimiento de la intrusa.

-¡Divídanse y apoyen a Lady Neptune!-ordena Endymion a la guardiay el contingente se divide, los soldados enviados por el rey siguen a la senshi del mar, pero en cuanto otros guardias se disponen a seguir a sus compañeros más disparos venidos de la otra mujer de negro que se ha quedado en la sala de recepción arrancan más gritos de los asustados invitados y doce certeros disparos de pintura amarilla dan de lleno en los cuerpos y caras de los guardias que se preparaban para ir tras Neptune y la intrusa.

-Hay algo que no han entendido majestades, guardia dorada, noble Primer Ministro, ahora su oponente es Tertius.-.

-¡Cúbranse!-ordena Artemis, la guardia se separa y derriba algunas mesas de la recepción para cubrirse de los ataques de pintura, Endymion abraza a su esposa y cae al suelo tras una de las mesas cubriendo con su cuerpo la caída de la Reina.

-¡Ahora Chaos la ambientación especial!- ordena Tertius mientras rueda por el suelo disparando su arma y una música de rock pesado comienza llenar todo el lugar siendo acompañada por una voz grave que comienza a cantar en alemán

_Lauft!_

_Weil der Meister uns gesandt  
verkünden wir den Untergang  
der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit  
füttert sein Geschwür aus Neid*_

_¡Corran!_

_Porque el maestro nos envía_

_Nosotros anunciamos el hundimiento_

_El jinete de la maldad_

_Alimenta su úlcera con envidia_

-¿De dónde ha sacado esa música estridente y armas? ¿No prohibimos en el Código toda manifestación artística que incitara a la violencia?-cuestiona Artemis alarmado.

En otra parte del Edificio Dorado, Setsuna seguida por su guardia corre por pasillos llenos de pintura de colores en persecución de aquella mujer alta vestida de negro; su carrera los lleva al pasillo de uno de los salones del piso 20; cuando la guardia gira para accesar a este es recibida por otra oleada de disparos de pintura y tienen que cubrirse tras una pared, el grupo de guardias responde con disparos de energía eléctrica de sus lanzas pero solo atinan a destruir los cuadros y esculturas que adornaban esa zona del Edificio Dorado.

-¡Vamos Lady Plutón! ¡Venga por mí! ¡Usted y yo solas en justa batalla!-provoca la mujer de negro disparando hacia donde están ocultos la senshi y su guardia.

-¡Rodeen el perímetro y no la dejen salir!-Orden Setsuna quien tiene en el cuerpo varios disparos de pintura-Entraré y si no salgo en diez minutos, entren todos y atrápenla al costo que sea.

-Pero Lady Plutón…¿No es peligroso?-responde oculto tras la pared otro guardia igualmente embarrado de pintura.

-No para mí, sabré controlar a esa delincuente-segura la senshi del tiempo.

-¡Alto al ataque!-ordena el capitán para dejar el campo libre a Sailor Pluto.

-¡Te daré lo que quieres maldita! ¡Solo tú y yo!-ruge Setsuna y tomando su báculo sale a descubierto caminando lentamente por el pasillo antes estético y hermoso y ahora vuelto un desastre. Al llegar a la puerta la abre lentamente y se encuentra en un gran salón ahora oscuro.

-Luces por favor Chaos.-escucha la voz de la intrusa.

-_Luces a su disposición Master Secundus_-Escucha Setsuna la voz ahora ronca y tétrica del Sistema Inteligente del Edificio.

-¿Cómo lograron manipular el sistema?-se cuestiona ella, pero en ese momento se hace la luz y se da cuenta de que se haya en el auditorio de conferencias del Edificio Dorado, con cientos de asientos dispuestos alrededor del anfiteatro y un gran escenario con pantalla al frente, el sonido de un disparo la hace reaccionar y se deja caer al suelo mirando aterrada que en la pared donde antes estaba destaca una gran mancha de pintura.

-¡Bravo lady Plutón!...parece que he logrado despertar sus muy enmohecidos reflejos.-ríe la voz de la mujer oculta en algún lado de las graderías.

-¡Quiénes son Ustedes y qué pretenden atacándonos de esta forma!-cuestiona Setsuna gritando con fuerza mientras su voz hace eco en el abandonado auditorio.

-Nuestra misión, Lady Plutón, es una sola, devolver al mundo el equilibrio. Somos la Logia del Caos y contrario a lo que puede pensar no somos enemigos, sino almas egoístas y condenadas que encuentran un malsano placer en provocar el desorden que en eras pasadas daba sabor a la vida-responde la mujer.-y como señal de que lo que digo es verdad…Chaos, dale a Lady Plutón su obsequio.-solicita Secundus.

-_Obsequio listo. Entrega en proceso-_se oye la voz de la computadora, y de arriba del techo Setsuna ve bajar justo frente a ella en un bloque de cristal una caja, esta se abre y ante sus azorados ojos aparece un rifle.

-Allí lo tiene Lady Plutón, una muestra de buena voluntad, luchemos en igualdad de circunstancias, un AR-15 modificado con balas de compresión de pintura roja, con varios cartuchos a su disposición, le escuché decir a su guardia que le daba diez minutos de los cuales nos quedan ocho…¿Qué dice?...¿Acepta jugar gotcha conmigo?-provoca la voz de Secundus mientras Setsuna mira el rifle con ojos aterrados y gruesas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente…una parte de ella duda en tomarlo…-Bien, le aviso que me voy acercando a usted, si no se decide sucumbirá a un alud de pintura como jamás imaginó en su vida…-la de ojos rojizos suelta su báculo de la mano y alarga su diestra hacia la horrible arma que se haya delante de ella…

-¡No! ¡No debo!...-se resiste…-¡No debo!...-intenta convencerse a sí misma sin decidirse, hasta que de improviso la mujer de negro salta hacia la fila de asientos en que se hallaba cubierta y le apunta con el arma.

-Se acabó su tiempo Lady Plutón.-sonríe la enmascarada apuntando el arma de pintura a la frente de Setsuna…

_Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter  
es kommt zu dir du kannst es horen  
es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter  
es kommt zu dir um zu zerstoren_

La verdad es como una tormenta

Viene hacia ti puedes oírla

Se anuncia para volverse amarga

Viene hacia ti por todos lados para destruir

Las luces apagadas no ayudan mucho a la visibilidad, la mujer de cabello aguamarina camina por aquellos pasillos del edificio dorado con sigilo y pasos lentos, seguida de los guardias que aguardan sus órdenes. Han llegado al piso 10, donde se haya el enorme gimnasio del Edificio Dorado.

-No puede estar lejos…tengan cuidado, hay que rodear el lugar y contenerla en cuanto la vean.-ordena Michiru y su guardia se dispersa. En ese momento las luces del gimnasio se encienden de improviso y tres disparos de pintura de colores dan de lleno en el vestido de Lady Neptune.

-"Simón dice" encuentren a Primus.-se oye la voz, Michiru furiosa deja vagar su mirada por todo el lugar lleno de aparatos de pesas y caminadoras pero no logra ubicar de dónde le llegan los disparos.

-¡Muéstrate ahora cobarde!-se yergue Michiru solo para recibir un nuevo disparo esta vez en plena cara que la mancha de pintura rosa. Una risa estridente de la mujer se oye por todo el recinto.

-Lo lamento Lady Neptune, me muero de ganas de jugar con Usted, pero tengo una misión aún más importante que eso, así que con su permiso y el de sus idiotas guardias, me retiro-acaba la voz-"Simón dice" miren todos arriba-acaba la voz y cuando los guardias lo hacen miran pegadas en el techo algunas esferas con una luz parpadeante.-Les aconsejaría cubrirse, si no quieren acabar como una obra de Picasso.

-¡Está en el techo!-estalla Michiru entendiendo de dónde provenían los disparos y hace surgir de sus manos una ola de agua que la eleva hacia la zona de ventilación justo en el instante en que las esferas estallan expandiendo pintura por todo el lugar y dando de lleno a la guardia, Michiru contiene una maldición que ya asoma a sus labios, porque ha quedado totalmente llena de pintura, e intenta abrir la escotilla de ventilación hasta que una descarga eléctrica escapa de esta que aumentada por el agua la lanza al suelo la dejándola inconsciente.

-_Lo lamento pero Master_ _Primus tiene una artística misión que desempeñar y no se aceptan interferencias_-se oye la ronca voz del sistema.

_Weil die Nacht im Sterben lag  
verkunden wir den jungsten Tag  
es wird kein Erbarmen geben  
lauft, lauft um euer Leben_

Porque la noche yace moribunda

Nosotros anunciamos el último día

No se tendrá compasión

Corran, corran por su vida…

En la sala principal del evento Tertius sigue avanzando oculta entre las esculturas que adornan el lugar acercándose cada vez más al círculo que forman los guardias dorados en torno al estrado principal en donde se hallan los monarcas disparado de vez en cuando su arma con balas de pintura.

-Muy bien mi estimada guardia real, ya que desean seguir manteniendo su estoicismo y no se deciden a atacar, posiblemente se deba a que son inútiles sus armas de contención, o quizás sea su cobardía, o su… poca práctica; ¡Que dicen majestades! ¡No les agradaría contratar mejor a la Logia del Caos para proteger su integridad que a este hato de inútiles!-grita Tertius.

-¡Maldita!-ruge Artemis furioso pero su maldición resuena por todo el salón con un eco horrible provocando que los ciudadanos ocultos bajo las mesas lancen una exclamación de asombro que culmina con risotada de Tertius.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Oíste al primer ministro Chaos?

-_Perfectamente Master Tertius, si yo fuera tan aburrida como antes ya lo habría multado.-_se burla el sistema inteligente ante la ira de Artemis.

-¡Que pretenden burlándose así de nosotros!-exige Artemis.

-Nada, nada, solo tener algo de "acción", pero viendo que la guardia es totalmente inútil para nuestros fines; he de replantear mi estrategia… lo pondré de esta forma, la única que tiene en estos momentos un arma capaz de contener mi maldad, es nuestra querida soberana… ¡Y como es el destino! Justo el arma que la hizo legendaria, ¡está aquí!. Si la reina se decide a atacarme con la Tiara Lunar, entonces me retiraré y dejaré en paz a los ciudadanos y a todos Ustedes. Si por el contrario la reina es tan cobarde como para no atacarme…entonces me veré obligada a detonar una bomba que estallará poniendo en peligro la integridad de los ciudadanos aquí presentes-las palabras de Tertius provocaron una nueva ola de gritos de las personas ocultas tras las mesas. Endymion que tras una de esas mesas abraza a su esposa la mira a los ojos.

-No caigas en su juego…no respondas…-aconseja él-no tiene una bomba…hace siglos que no hay bombas en el reino

-¿Escucho por ahí que mi noble señor Endymion duda de si tengo o no una bomba?, le daré una muestra de la veracidad de mis palabras-añade y todos miran aterrados como detrás de la columna en que se oculta la mujer de negro sale una esfera con una luz roja parpadeante que rueda hasta quedar a la vista de la guardia dorada.

-¡Por Selene!-exclama aterrado Artemis.

El rey se limita a abrazar con más fuerza a su esposa y mirar hacia la otra mesa lateral donde Artemis se ha refugiado de los ataques de pintura, los ojos preocupados de ambos hombres se cruzan un momento, el ambiente es muy tenso, la estridente música de rock pesado, los cantos en alemán, la oscuridad y los gritos aterrados de los ciudadanos no ayudan a concentrarse.

-Vamos su majestad, no me diga que es más importante para Usted hacer cumplir un absurdo Código que la seguridad de sus ciudadanos porque si es así me decepcionaría. Decídase el tiempo corre, y por desgracia es en su contra querida Reina. Chaos, ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a nuestra apreciable gobernante?, deseo que sienta algo de presión-habla Tertius.

-_Tiempo estimado para estallido de bomba, 30 segundos, 19, 28, 27…-_inicia la voz de la computadora, la reina rubia mira aterrada a su esposo mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, por otro lado, la mujer del antifaz negro esboza una sonrisa.

-Vamos Serena…quiero verte tomar decisiones…vuelve a ser la de antes…-murmura Tertius mientras la música en alemán llega a su fin.

_Die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind  
kein Engel kommt um euch zu rachen  
diese Tage eure letzten sind  
wie Stabchen wird es euch zerbrechen_

_lauft, lauft um euer Leben…_

La verdad es como un coro de viento

Ningún ángel viene para vengarlos

Esos días serán sus últimos

Como ramas los romperá

¡Corran, corran por su vida!

*MUSICA: _Der Meister_. By: RAMMSTEIN. (en youtube)

/watch?v=XBAoN9sYhs8

**NOTAS FINALES: Leonor de Éboli al habla aquí para agradecer el apoyo de todos los lectores y la paciencia con este fic que es como yo lo llamo de RELAX, me relaja mucho escribirlo me divierto y lo disfruto, esto es como debe de ser la escritura para quienes publicamos aquí, algo que nos hace felices, y por eso adoro esta historia.**

**Bueno, tenemos la segunda misión de la Logia en proceso, y veremos como salen de este lío, no duden que tengo salida para todo, y en cuanto a sus prospectos para las identidades de Primus y Secundus…¿Qué opinan? Veremos quien logra entrar en los ominosos recovecos de mi mente. Gracias especiales a Tertius por la música caótica de Rammstein y por la edición, ya nos veremos en el chap que viene llevando el caos al mundo perfecto, espero de verdad que ustedes se diviertan al leer tanto como yo al escribir.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix**


	6. Chapter 5: THE PINBALL THEORY

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 5:** **The Pinball Theory.**

**Edificio Dorado, Ciudad Metallus. Auditorio de Conferencias.**

Una descarga de pintura roja escapó de aquella arma de balas comprimidas acompañada por un grito de batalla. La mujer de cabello verdoso y ojos rojizos se levantó del suelo con la improvisada arma entre sus manos, desesperada había acompañado su ataque con aquel alarido que salía de lo hondo de su pecho, induciéndole una fuerza terrible, su grito contrastaba con la risa burlona que resonaba en aquel recinto proveniente de una sombra alta que saltaba entre los asientos del auditorio evadiendo su ataque.

Minutos después Setsuna se percata de que los tiros de aquella arma se han terminado, aún con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole con violencia, con sus manos aferradas, crispadas en aquella arma, reacciona levemente al escuchar los lejanos aplausos y aquella voz burlona que se ve amplificada por el sistema de audio del Sistema Operativo.

-¡Excelente Lady Plutón! ¡Al fin dejó salir su verdadero espíritu de combate! ¿Verdad que es asombrosa la sensación de adrenalina que conlleva el experimentar un poco de violencia?_- _finalmente la Senshi del tiempo se percata de lo que ha ocurrido y de lo que ha hecho, aterrada deja caer el arma de pintura al suelo.

-¡Que hice…!-se reprende entendiendo que había caído en el juego de aquella odiosa mujer. Las luces del estrado se encienden y alumbran la silueta femenina cuya voz resuena con fuerza.

-No se sienta mal Lady Plutón, la verdad es que todos somos humanos, aunque estemos sumidos en esta fantasía de belleza y perfección, somos humanos al fin y al cabo; negar nuestros instintos básicos de supervivencia; como lo es el defendernos, es irracional. Usted no hizo nada malo. Y creo que allí tiene la respuesta que quería. Eso es lo que desea la Logia del Caos, recordarle a Tokio de Cristal, que somos humanos. Como yo…y como Usted…-sigue Secundus cruzándose de brazos. Setsuna retrocede unos cuantos pasos y se limpia la frente llena de sudor-si le interesa saberlo, junto a su obsequio, hay dos cargas más de pintura para su arma. Podemos seguirnos divirtiendo un momento más si…

Pero las palabras de Secundus son cortadas por el sonido de la puerta del Auditorio al ser abierta y el grupo de voces de la guardia de guerreros de ciudad Oeste que irrumpe en ella.

-¡Lady Plutón! ¡Se encuentra bien!-alarmado el capitán.

-¡Vaya, parece que tenemos más diversión!-sonríe Secundus al ver aquel batallón de guardias que corren y se distribuyen a lo largo de las butacas de toda la sala.

-¡Formación en semicírculo!-ordena el capitán de los guardias-¡Preparen armas de contención!-Secundus en respuesta toma una gran metralleta de plástico que llevaba en la espalda.

-Creo que es hora de jugar rudo-sonríe de lado la mujer de negro y tocando un pequeño dispositivo en su oreja, se despliega un visor delante de sus ojos-¡Chaos por favor! ¡Luces propias para ataque!

-_Al instante Master Secundus_-responde la voz grave de la computadora justo en ese momento las luces se apagan y solo brillan pequeños y parpadeantes destellos provenientes de las lanzas de los guerreros antes de emitir sus descargas de energía eléctrica; la risa de Secundus vuelve a inundar el lugar en el cual solo se escuchan las descargas y los disparos de pintura que se incrustan en las armaduras de los desconcertados guerreros. Setsuna mientras tanto se deja caer en el suelo de rodillas, escuchando su entorno, todo aquel caos, toda aquella violencia, y no puede evitar el sentimiento de culpa que la inunda…ella cayó en la trampa…no fue fuerte para resistirla…

**Sala Principal Edificio Dorado.**

_-…24, 23, 22…-_Sigue implacable la voz de la computadora parlante y la tensión en el lugar es terrible, la soberana de cabello rubio se haya recargada contra el pecho de su esposo sintiendo como su corazón late aceleradamente y por primera vez en siglos, inundada de un sentimiento que creyó olvidado, el miedo. Gruesas perlas de sudor surcan su frente y sus ojos azules buscan desesperadamente los de su esposo.

-Tengo que hacerlo Endymion…-balbucea ella.

-¡No! Resiste, verás que no ocurre nada-aconseja este.

_-20, 19, 18…-_La mujer de capucha negra oculta tras un pilar toma de entre sus ropas un extraño aparato semejante a una linterna.

-Hazlo Serena. Hazlo-apremia entre dientes Tertius.

Artemis, oculto tras la otra mesa, llena de manchas de pintura, mira a sus soberanos, él al igual que ellos lo invade el miedo. La Neo Reina se levanta del suelo dominada por un impulso superior a ella. Su esposo intenta detenerla pero la soberana lo repele empujándolo del pecho.

-¡Déjame!-insiste angustiada y se dirige al lugar en donde se haya suspendida la tiara lunar, tomándola entre sus manos se gira para mirar hacia el pilar en que se encuentra la amenazante sombra negra.

-¡Al fin!-exclama emocionada Tertius saliendo a la luz con los brazos extendidos.

-_13, 12, 11…-_sigue la contando regresivamente la voz ronca de la computadora.

-¡Hágalo Majestad!-provoca la encapuchada. Los ojos azules de la reina destellan con un brillo nuevo e intenso, su mirada se clava en las cuencas vacías del antifaz de la mujer de negro.

-¡TIARA LUNAR!-grita la Neo Reina, su voz resuena como en antaño.-¡ACCIÓN!-mueve su brazo derecho lanzando la legendaria arma que emite brillos dorados cuando su dueña invoca el poder dormido en ella. Toda la sala de recepciones estalla en gritos, algunos de admiración otros de susto cuando miran el disco dorado atravesar el lugar en dirección a la mujer de negro, pero esta parece no estar contagiada de las sensaciones del rededor pues su sonrisa se curva hacia abajo en evidente gesto de ironía, y al momento que el arma dorada se haya a milímetros de ella, enciende el artefacto en forma de linterna que lleva en su mano mientras de esta surge un láser que se interpone entre ella y la tiara lunar, atrapando en su haz de luz la poderosa arma, asemejando el contenedor de energía en donde estuvo momentos antes, inmovilizándola por completo.

Tertius apaga el dispositivo láser y el arma de oro cae en su mano derecha, ante los aterrados ojos de Artemis, Endymion y la Reina que han salido de sus escondites.

-¡Mil gracias Majestad! Jamás habría podido robar la Tiara Lunar sin su valiosa ayuda-asegura la mujer de negro colocando en su frente la preciada reliquia de poder-ya veo que no ha perdido todo su valor, y muy dentro de Usted sigue siendo la aguerrida senshi de antaño, capaz de arriesgarlo todo por amor a sus súbditos. Me enorgullece ver que estos años no han mermado del todo su valor.

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Maldita! ¡Eso es sacrilegio!-estalla el primer ministro de cabello plateado.

-No, no, no Artemis sama, de verdad me decepciona, el Primer Ministro del Reino con ese vocabulario-ríe Tertius mirando como el aludido enrojece.

-¡Devuelva la Tiara a mi esposa ahora!-exige Endymion saliendo de la protección de la mesa tras la que se ocultaba seguida de una risotada de Tertius quien ahora se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-provocativa la mujer de negro.

-¡Artemis! ¡Atáquenla ahora!-ordena un furioso Rey Endymion.

-¡Pero majestad…-balbucea confundido Artemis-los ciudadanos…

-¡Si Artemis! ¡Atáquenme! ¡Háganlo o me iré de aquí con la Tiara Lunar!-amenazó Tertius tomando una de las pistolas de plástico que llevaba en su pierna la cual apunta hacia ellos-¿O necesitan un aliciente?- se escucha un nuevo disparo provocando nuevos gritos de la concurrencia. Un bólido color amarillo cruzó la sala, pasando a un lado de Artemis, y al lado de Endymion, para clavarse directo en el pecho de la Reina Serena, que se había quedado petrificada de horror, todo fue tan rápido, pero el soberano es el primero en reaccionar y al mirar atrás se topa con la escena de su esposa con una gran mancha de pintura en su corazón.

-_¡Felicidades Master Tertius! Le aviso que ese disparo la coloca por arriba de Master Secundus y Master Primus en el juego-_ habla la computadora. Justo en ese momento la rubia soberana se desploma en el suelo desmayada, su marido corre hacia ella y evita que caiga recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-¡Serena!-grita asustado.

-¡GUARDIA REAL! ¡ATAQUEN!-grita furibundo Artemis con voz atronadora mientras la mujer encapuchada sonreía y tomaba otra pistola de su cinturón, saltando y disparando ambos artefactos, mientras se ocultaba de los ataques eléctricos de la guardia de ciudad Oeste.

**Azotea del Edificio Dorado.**

Una figura femenina con ropa oscura se perfila tras la luna llena que ilumina aquella noche la explanada de la hermosa "Ciudad Luz" se detiene en la orilla de la pared más alta de aquella construcción. Abajo los ciudadanos, ajenos a todo, siguen festejando en la explanada al ver como los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo en un espectáculo multicolor.

-Chaos, ¿Todo listo para extender mi lienzo?-pregunta pulsando un botón de su oído la joven de negro.

-_Todo listo Master Primus, solo falta su orden para poderlo extender_-informa la voz robótica a través del auricular. La mujer de capucha y antifaz negro sonríe y se ajusta los tirantes que lleva en la espalda y pecho que sujetan una extraña mochila que pende de su espalda junto con una manguera y un aplicador el cual ajusta en su cinturón.

-Esperemos Ciudad Metallus aprecie mi arte…y que mi idea sea tan original como para valerme algunos puntos y no morir en el intento. He de decir que estos arneses retráctiles fueron una buena idea para quienes idearon este edificio, aunque apuesto a que jamás pensaron que una demente adicta a la adrenalina los fuera a utilizar para sus maquiavélicos propósitos.

-_Si algo sale mal, Master Primus, puedo activar los colchones inflables localizados en la parte baja del edifico y que fueron adaptados para el desalojo en caso de incendio_-replica la grave y ronca voz mecánica del sistema operativo.

-Lo agradecería, pero no deseo que lo hagas, Chaos. Dime…¿Dónde mierda queda la emoción y la adrenalina de lanzarte de aquí si no existe el riesgo de morir?-replica la figura de negro.

-_Tiene razón Master Primus. _-

-Ahora Chaos, dame la apropiada "proyección"… ¿Quieres?-pide la mujer de negro acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la azotea.

-_Ahora mismo Master Primus_-reitera la ronca voz computarizada. En ese momento un terrible estruendo de trompetas resuena a través de las bocinas de la explanada llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Las luces y reflectores que estaban alumbrando hacia el festejo por la Inauguración se dirigen ahora hacia ella, hacia la parte alta del edificio Dorado.

-¡Miren arriba! ¡Miren!-comienza la gente de la explanada a llamar la atención de los demás, los presentes alzan su vista en dirección de las luces. La Guardia Dorada que estaba apostada en valla alrededor del perímetro de la edificación lucha por contener a la gente que olvidando el espectáculo nocturno señalan y miran a la diminuta figura de negro que se haya arriba del edificio; mientras la pantalla tridimensional roja que asemeja la joya de la verdadera Tiara, se acciona mostrando delante de la explanada la imagen amplificada de aquella mujer.

-¡PUEBLO DE CIUDAD METALLUS!-comienza a hablar- ¡CON USTEDES LA MAGNÍFICA Y JAMÁS IGUALADA PRIMUS, SIERVA DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS!-su voz resuena en todo el lugar con gran potencia desatando una ola de gritos. La imagen holográfica proyecta la figura de Primus en tercera dimensión como la de un gran gigante.

-¡Maldita sea!-ruge Haruka quien se ha subido arriba de una de las jardineras de aquel bello jardín de la explanada para ver mejor y con claridad -¡Como se atreven a provocarnos así!-adivina la rubia de qué se trata aquel alarde.

-¡TRANQUILOS Y CALMADOS, QUERIDO PUEBLO!, ¡VEO CON SUMA DESILUCIÓN QUE NO LES HA QUEDADO CLARO QUIENES SOMOS, NI MUCHO MENOS LO QUE QUEREMOS, ASÍ QUE ANTES DE QUE INICIE MI ACTO ME TOMARÉ UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA EXPLICARSELOS!-habla la figura de negro.

-¡Capitán! ¡Forme un contingente, vamos a atacar!-ordena Haruka saltando de arriba de la jardinera en medio del lugar, el pobre hombre de armadura dorada mira angustiado a su superior.

-Lady Uranus, lo lamento pero…si damos esa orden la guardia no podrá controlar a la gente…solo…¡Mírelos!...están aterrados-sugiere el soldado, la senshi del viento contempló aquel espectáculo de ciudadanos inquietos esperando solo un movimiento erróneo para desatarse en desbandada y sabiendo que su subalterno tenía la razón; una multitud que esta al borde del pánico es muy peligrosa. Un aplauso sonoro dado por la figura de negro y amplificado por la bocinas resuena en la explanada fuertemente llama la atención de toda la multitud; haciendo que el silencio reine unos segundos en el lugar.

-GRACIAS; VUELVO A REPETIR QUE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS NO TIENE NADA EN CONTRA DE USTEDES, QUERIDOS CIUDADANOS, DESPUÉS DE TODO NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE ESTE GOBIERNO ABSOLUTISTA LOS HAGA VIVIR EN UNA FALSEDAD, LO ÚNICO QUE DESEAMOS ES RECORDARLE A NUESTROS AMADOS GOBERNANTES…Y A SUS INEFICIENTES ALIADOS…QUE UN MUNDO DE PAPEL, NO PUEDE EXISTIR SIN EQUILIBRIO, NO HAY ORDEN SIN CAOS, NO HAY BIEN SIN MAL, Y NO HAY TRANQUILIDAD SI ANTES NO HAY DESORDEN-explica Primus; un murmullo de voces se escucha en la explanada del Edificio Dorado; Haruka furiosa presiona sus puños y de golpe se lanza corriendo hacia la entrada del lugar dejando tras de sí una estela luminosa. Los ciudadanos se hacen a un lado gritando espantados ante su muestra de poder.

-¡Calla de una vez, maldita delincuente!- Haruka sube las escaleras y avanza hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar una fuerza la repele, choca como contra un muro invisible y a causa del contacto un destello azuloso se expande por la invisible barrera haciendo que la senshi del viento sea lanzada hacia atrás y caiga de espaldas destruyendo con la violencia de su caída gran parte de los cuidados jardines de la explanada y dejando un rastro de tierra levantada ante su caída.

-¡Maldición! ¡Aún conservan el campo de fuerza!-ruge la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-¡MAL, MUY MAL LADY URANUS! DEBE ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE MI DEMOSTRACIÓN, DESPUÉS ES POSIBLE QUE USTED Y YO NOS VEAMOS DE FRENTE, PERO DEBE SER PACIENTE…AHORA, QUERIDO PUEBLO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL, VOY A MOSTRARLES LA BELLEZA DEL CAOS… ¿ESTÁN LISTOS?-cuestiona el enorme holograma de Primus proyectado desde las alturas.-¡LIENZO!-pie con fuerte voz, al momento desde arriba de la azotea del lugar se suelta una enorme tela blanca que cubre la totalidad del edificio.

Abajo Haruka estaba furiosa, reconociendo que aquel lienzo era una tela especial tejida por artistas de ciudad Metallus el cual había sido diseñado para cubrir en su totalidad el edificio Dorado con el fin de volverse una gran pantalla y proyectar imágenes del proceso de la construcción del recinto al finalizar el evento; le aterraba pensar lo que harían aquellas degeneradas. Una música de tonos épicos comenzó a resonar por las bocinas de la explanada, acompañada por hermosos acordes instrumentales, mientras el holograma tridimensional se abría de brazos, al instante la senshi del viento miró a los ciudadanos, todos habían enmudecido, no más gritos de asombro, solo los ojos ávidos de curiosidad de hombres, mujeres, niños y hasta la misma guardia dorada atentos a los movimientos de la mujer de negro.

-EL CAOS EXISTÍO ANTES QUE EL COSMOS Y LAS FUERZAS ELEMENTALES, ANTES QUE TODO Y QUE TODOS, ÉL YA REINABA EN EL UNIVERSO, ES EL ESTADO PRIMIGENIO DEL COSMOS INFINTO. ES MOMENTO DE RETOMAR AQUELLA PRIMACÍA QUE ANTES TENÍA…¡TOKIO DE CRISTAL, RECUERDA CUANDO ERAS LIBRE, RECUERDA CUANDO EL MUNDO EN QUE VIVÍAS ERA VERDADERAMENTE REAL!- pronuncia Primus antes de lanzarse al vacío, una exclamación de asombro sale de las gargantas de la gente al ver aquella caída increíble.

-¡Está demente!…-balbucea Haruka al ver aquel acto casi suicida, el arnés del que cuelga la mujer de negro rebota por efecto de su peso y la eleva de nuevo; ella toma la cuerda y sujetándose de ella apoya sus pies sobre la tela quedando totalmente horizontal y comienza a correr sobre está, dejando tras de sí una extraña pintura negra salida del aplicador que lleva en su espalda.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Qué pretende?-cuestiona Haruka al ver los extraños movimientos de la mujer de negro quien va trazando algo sobre aquella pantalla, ayudada de sus propios movimientos al subir y bajar del arnés.

-¡ADRENALINA!-exclama Primus y su voz resuena por el lugar, al mismo tiempo que la proyección en tercera dimensión de la explanada proyecta delante de los asombrados ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal una imagen virtual de un salto por una cascada, acompañada de gritos de la gente; prácticamente aquellas imágenes los estaban llevando al momento terrible de la caída y se podía sentir la emoción provocada por aquella realidad virtual.

Haruka no puede apartar la vista de la mujer de negro que está trazando líneas inclinadas con ayuda de la pintura en el lienzo usando una extraña máquina que lanza a presión chorros de pintura.-¡ESPONTANEIDAD!, ¡CREATIVIDAD!-sigue la voz enumerando aquellas palabras mientras las proyecciones en tercera dimensión cambian una con otra, mostrando imágenes de actividades permitidas en el pasado como los saltos en paracaídas y los deportes de contacto físico-¡INSTINTO!, ¡DIVERSIÓN! –Termina la joven de negro su recorrido por aquel lienzo y tanto Haruka como la guardia y los ciudadanos de todas partes del mundo pueden ver como en aquella pantalla blanca la mujer misteriosa ha formado una estrella negra de cinco picos-¡LOS CINCO PRINCIPIOS DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS!

La pintura negra que ha derramado con su aspersor ahora chorrea hacia abajo dando a aquel extraño símbolo un aspecto mucho más perturbador. Primus pende del arnés aún, y este comienza a subir hasta la azotea de nuevo ayudada por las poleas mecánicas.

-¡ESTO, GENTE DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL, ES LA LOGIA DEL CAOS! ¡UN LLAMADO A RECORDAR DE LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO SE FORZA A ALGUIEN A SUPRIMIR SU HUMANIDAD PRIMITIVA!-asegura la mujer de negro. Los miembros de la prensa y canales de telecomunicaciones están grabando cada detalle.

-¡No dejaré que nos pongan en ridículo!-ruge la Senshi del Viento furiosa de aquellas palabras presionando los puños-¡Aunque deba ir en contra de una orden de la Reina!- de sus manos surgen dos remolinos de viento que rápidamente la elevan. Los ciudadanos se alejan asustados; mientras la risa de Primus resuena burlona.

-¡BRAVO LADY URANUS! ¡PARECE AL MENOS QUE USTED HA COMPRENDIDO EL MENSAJE DE LA LOGIA!-dice la mujer de negro mientras la poderosa Senshi del Viento hace que su poder la eleve hasta llegar a donde se encuentra la Sierva de la Logia del Caos.

-¡Retira el campo de fuerza y seamos solo tú y yo maldita demente!-grita Haruka; sus ojos destellan llenos de furia. La mujer de capucha negra sonríe al verla llegar hasta aquellas alturas.

-PARECE LADY URANUS QUE SE TOMÓ MUY EN SERIO LO QUE DIJE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS, SOBRE ENTRENAR Y MEJOR SUS PODERES DE SENSHI-añade Primus divertida- LE DARÉ JUSTO EL PREMIO QUE MERECE POR SU ESFUERZO, SEREMOS SOLAMENTE USTED Y YO. CHAOS, RETIRA POR CINCO SEGUNDOS EL CAMPO DE FUERZA PARA DAR LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA INVITADA-pide la mujer de negro.

-_Como ordene_-recibe la orden la computadora, y un brillo envuelve todo el Edificio justo cuando Haruka baja a la azotea y se planta delante de la mujer de negro que termina de retirarse los arneses y tomando una pistola de plástico de su cinto la lanza al suelo delante de los pies de la Senshi del viento.

-SUPONGO RECUERDA EL DIVERTIDO, AUNQUE OBSOLETO JUEGO DE PAINTBALL, ¿CIERTO? AQUEL DONDE DISPARAMOS PINTURA COMPRIMIDA. BIEN, ESTA ES LA CONSIGNA, USTED Y YO EN UN DUELO COMO LOS DEL OESTE…¿LE PARECE? CINCO PASOS Y DISPARAMOS-propone Primus cargando la pistola de su mano.

-¡Vete al Demonio!-Estalla Haruka molesta patea lejos la pistola y encendiendo su aura dorada se lanza contra la mujer de negro quien sonríe de lado y dispara algunos tiros de pintura que aciertan en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Haruka mientras corre hacia dentro del Edificio Dorado seguida de la furiosa guerrera.

Abajo la agitación es creciente entre los ciudadanos, de la misma forma para los medios de comunicación; una mujer de un canal de televisión informa lo que ocurre.

-¡Parece que la mujer de la Logia del Caos ha retado a Lady Uranus a un duelo personal que ante nuestro asombro y contra los principios del gobierno, ella aceptó! ¡No sabemos qué más ocurre dentro del Edificio Dorado por un momento la seguridad hermética de desactivo dejando pasar a la Sagrada Senshi; pero después de eso la seguridad se ha vuelto a activar! Todos estamos expectantes por saber qué ocurre dentro, y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta tener noticas de ello. Para TV Argentum, informó, Adhara Tellus-informa la comunicóloga todo aquel suceso.

**Auditorio de Conferencias.**

-¡Alto el ataque!-grita con fuerza el capitán de la guardia. Los soldados lo obedecen y detienen sus ataques eléctricos, en ese instante se enciende la luz del lugar y pueden ver asombrados que la mujer a quien atacaban ya no se haya en el escenario del auditorio, pero en cambio sus ataques han destruido gran parte de las butacas y decoración del bello recinto y todos, sin excepción, están llenos de manchas de pintura de colores -Esto es un desastre…un completo caos…-balbucea el confundido capitán.

-Un Caos…justo lo que ellas deseaban…y nosotros se los dimos…-reitera molesta Setsuna apretando los puños aún en el suelo.

A las afueras del Auditorio del Edificio Dorado, una rejilla de ventilación se abre y una alta chica de negro salta en el desolado pasillo y tomando su comunicador habla.

-Chaos, espero ya no estés ocupada con Primus y me atiendas, he acabado mi labor y creo es momento de retirarnos.

-_He recibido su llamado Master Secundus, Master Primus en este momento está atendiendo una fiesta privada con Lady Uranus_.

-¡Maldita degenerada! Ya se lo tomó personal-se mofa Secundus corriendo por los pasillos.

_-En cuanto a Master Tertius, enseguida comenzará la retirada-_asegura la voz del Sistema Operativo.

**Sala Principal Edificio Dorado.**

-¡Deténganse!-surge imperativa la voz de Artemis en medio de aquel ataque. Los soldados, jadeantes y llenos de pintura obedecen a su superior y se detienen. Artemis mira hacia donde está el rey Endymion el cual ha dejado recostada en el suelo a la inconsciente Reina-majestad…creo que ya se ha retirado…

El mismo rey Endymion, ante la aseveración de su Primer Ministro y la ausencia de disparos, se atreve a levantar la cabeza por encima de las mesas que sirven de defensa a la armada solo para recibir un disparo de pintura justo en la frente, acompañada de una risa socarrona.

-¡Perfecto! Esto me hace ganadora indiscutible de la partida!-se mofa Tertius. Artemis se haya aterrado ante aquella agresión.

-¡Majestad!...-solo alcanza a balbucear el hombre de cabello blanco viendo como su soberano se ha quedado tan impactado y lívido como él por aquel ataque-¡Escucha esto mujer! ¡Haz excedido los límites de lo permitido! ¡Una agresión como esta no puede pasarse por alto! ¡Vamos a ir por ti con todo lo que tenemos!-furioso Artemis.

-Demasiado tarde mi querido Primer Ministro. Se ha terminado su oportunidad para tomar decisiones y es momento de que yo me retire. Agradezco la forma tan predecible que tienen de actuar usted, su guardia y sus soberanos, eso hace mucho más fácil mi trabajo. Fue un gusto haber tratado con Ustedes-resuena la voz de Tertius, mientras Artemis mira a la izquierda y derecha del lugar intentando ubicar de dónde sale aquella voz, hasta que sus ojos se dirigen al techo, donde colganda de un arnés, la figura de negro sube hacia los ductos de ventilación.

-¡Está arriba!-indica el hombre de cabellera blanca-¡Prepárense para ir por ella!-ordena a su guardia, pero justo cuando ha dado esta orden, la mujer de capucha negra toma de nuevo el dispositivo que lleva en el cinto y la esfera que estaba en medio de la sala enciende de nuevo su parpadeante luz roja, mientras la voz ronca del sistema operativo sigue aquella cuenta regresiva donde la había dejado.

-_…10, 9, 8, 7…-_

El rostro de Artemis se crispa de miedo y mientras la mujer de negro con la tiara lunar en su frente escapa por el ducto de ventilación, solo puede gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡CUBRANSÉ!-en el instante en que tanto él como la guardia caen al suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza, y el rey Endymion, escapando de su turbación, reacciona y cubre con su cuerpo el desmayado cuerpo de su esposa, esperando en desenlace. Los escondidos ciudadanos que estaban en la sala gritan aterrados.

_-4, 3, 2, 1…-_un sonido agudo se escucha por la sala acompañado del trueno de una detonación…

**Piso 12, Edificio Dorado.**

La alta mujer de negro llega bajando las escaleras hacia el amplio salón de esparcimiento del Edificio Dorado, ubicado en el piso 12, en que destacan muchos sillones, áreas de meditación y camas de masaje, así como una piscina con luz azul en su cristalina agua.

-¡Tertius! ¡Primus! ¿Quieren dejar su diversión y congregarse donde quedamos? ¡Tenemos que mover el trasero y largarnos de aquí!-llama por el comunicador la alta Secundus. Entonces una mano se posa sobre su hombro y la hace gritar aterrada. Una risa conocida la devuelve a la realidad-¡Hija de perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así?-cuestiona la más alta a su compañera.

-Tómalo con calma Secundus, es parte de la diversión-asegura la mujer más baja que luce en su frente la tiara lunar.

-¡Tertius! ¡Eres una Cabrona!… ¡Lo lograste!-se admira la más alta al ver a su compañera que sonríe de lado.

-Solo puedo decir, misión cumplida-asegura Tertius-¿Dónde mierda se metió Primus? ¿Crees que haya tenido problemas?

-Juzgando por la gran pantalla blanca que se ve afuera de los ventanales, no creo-asegura Secundus-Aunque…Chaos asegura que está jugando por los pasillos con Lady Uranus.

-¡Qué!...¡Estúpida!...no es momento de juegos-preocupada Tertius.

_-¡Hey, par de dementes perras del mal! -_escuchan las dos por sus comunicadores la voz de su compañera.

-¡Se puede saber que jodidos haces maldita! ¡Es tiempo de la retirada!-recrimina Tertius.

-_De eso justamente quiero hablarles. Váyanse ustedes. Yo tengo mi propia fiesta acá y creo tardaré un poco en deshacerme de ella_-informa Primus.

-Ten cuidado Primus, y no te aloques demasiado-corta Tertius-voy a borrar la memoria de Chaos y a restaurar a la antigua Aurea 4 en diez minutos, sabes que en ese momento estarás desprotegida… ¿verdad?

-_Lo sé Cerebro Maligno, confía en mí y ocúpate de salvar tu propio trasero… ¿De acuerdo?_-

-Bien, Secundus, ya escuchaste, hora de ocupar nuestros puestos. Suerte; nos vemos en la base-concluye Tertius, y chocando sus palmas con las de su compañera, toman caminos separados.

**Sala Principal Edificio Dorado.**

Artemis levanta la cabeza al darse cuenta de que sigue vivo y que no ha pasado nada en la sala, mira como todo en torno se haya cubierto de pequeños papeles de colores que caen desde arriba hasta el suelo. El Primer Ministro se levanta y camina hacia fuera de la protección de la mesa tras la que se ocultaba hasta detenerse frente a la ahora abierta esfera, a la cual patea con molestia.

-¡Así que la maldita bomba no era más que esto!-exclama el hombre de cabello plata-¡Pueden salir! ¡Todo fue una maldita burla!-grita Artemis mientras los atemorizados guardias van levantándose y caminando hacia el lugar en que él se encuentra entre los pedazos de papeles multicolores que caen sobre ellos.

-Artemis sama…¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta uno de ellos.

-La mitad del contingente ayude a desalojar el lugar, y la otra mitad, conmigo, iremos a buscar a esas mujeres-ordena aún muy molesto el funcionario del gobierno, el capitán, todo cubierto de pintura, se cuadra y corre a cumplir órdenes. Artemis se dirige a donde están sus soberanos.

-Señor…¿Cómo se encuentran?-cuestiona al ver que Endymion se levanta del suelo y da la mano a su mujer quien débilmente se pone de pie.

-Estamos bien Artemis…ocúpate de todo por favor…voy a llevar a mi esposa a que la atiendan los servicios médicos-preocupado el soberano tomando en sus brazos a la Neo Reina.

-No es necesario Endymion…quiero quedarme para saber qué fue de esas mujeres…quiero que busquen a las chicas y conocer la magnitud del ataque-preocupada la reina.

-Definitivamente no Serena. No estás en condiciones-terminante el rey.

-Majestades, antes de que salgan, hay que cerciorarse de que el Sistema Operativo es seguro-advierte el Primer Ministro y se acerca hacia la puerta de acceso del lugar, luego pulsa un botón en su oreja-Aurea…Artemis al habla…¿Estás allí?...-solo se escucha estática-¿Aurea?-repite Artemis, mirando preocupado a Endymion.

-_Artemis sama, aquí Aurea, lamento la demora pero mi Sistema Operativo registra un cúmulo incontable de daños y anomalías en la estructura y funcionamiento del Edificio Dorado las cuales estaba cuantificando y no logro una respuesta coherente a ello-_Escucha Artemis la voz amable de la computadora.

-Aurea, primero que todo, retira la protección hermética y permite la salida del lugar-ordena Artemis.

-_Al instante Artemis sama, debe enviar a alguien a reconocer mi sistema; la memoria de recuperación no logra encontrar nada después del cierre de las instalaciones_-pide la computadora-_también envié ayuda médica para Ami sama y los técnicos._

-Lo haré yo mismo-informa el hombre de cabello blanco, justo en ese instante la luz que recubría el edificio dorado se apaga-Pueden salir, se me ha confirmado que la seguridad ha sido desactivada. Yo me haré cargo de todo-reitera Artemis. El soberano sale del lugar y baja las escaleras del Edificio Dorado con su esposa en brazos.

-¡Un médico rápido!-pide Endymion mientras la gente que espera afuera comienza a murmurar asombrada de aquella escena.

**Zona de Mantenimiento, Edificio Dorado.**

Haruka abre de una patada la puerta de la zona de mantenimiento, puede observar que en el lugar hay muchos estantes ordenados, así como herramientas de limpieza; la oscuridad del lugar proporcionaba el sitio idóneo para ocultarse. La Senshi del Viento tiene el rostro crispado y furioso, su toga antes blanca ahora es adornada por manchas de pintura naranja, la misma que cubre sus brazos, piernas y mejilla.

-¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE MALDITA DELINCUENTE!-llama Haruka caminando entre los objetos con cautela.-¡SE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ ASÍ QUE RÍNDETE!- en ese momento escucha unos palos de escoba caer tras ella y rápidamente lanza una ráfaga de viento que lanza esos objetos por el aire, acercándose sigilosa se encuentra que en el suelo esta una mujer de cabello azul con el cuerpo tan lleno de pintura como el suyo-¡LUNA SAMA!-exclama asombrada Haruka al ver a la desmayada consejera y trata de reanimarla golpeando ligeramente sus mejillas.

-¿Qué…que pasó?...-cuestiona Luna.

-Eso dímelo tú…¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiona seria e intrigada la Senshi mirando recelosa a la consejera.

-Después de que la Reina pronuncio su discurso, me sentí algoindispuesta así que me retiré en dirección a los servicios sanitarios…pero después escuche un extraño ruido en esta zona… así que vine a ver de qué se trataba, cuando entre, alguien me atacó… no supe muy bien con que, hasta que me percate que era pintura y…-intentando incorporarse- fue cuando vi que surgía un gas, intente lanzar una alerta; pero no supe en que momento perdí el conocimiento, Haruka san.

-Ya veo. Vamos afuera a que te atiendan Luna-aún poco convencida Haruka pasa la mano de la consejera por su cuello y la ayuda a salir de allí, aunque de vez en cuando mira atrás hacia la oscuridad de los estantes de mantenimiento-Nos veremos de nuevo…-balbucea Haruka antes de salir del oscuro salón.

Ambas mujeres avanzan por el pasillo hasta salir al recibidor y miran como los invitados a la reunión son desalojados por soldados de la guardia de ciudad Oeste cubiertos como ellas de pintura. Sus ojos azules se pasean furiosos por aquel lugar que momentos antes era perfecto, elegante y hermoso, ahora convertido en un gran desastre, donde las mesas tiradas, revueltas con comida, cubiertos, y muchos pedazos de papel de colores con pintura dan un toque terriblemente caótico.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-cuestiona Luna impresionada.

-La Logia del Caos-responde Haruka molesta.

-¡LUNA!-se escucha una voz alarmada por las escaleras que están a un lado de ellas mientras Artemis llega corriendo hacia ella-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?-cuestiona preocupado tomando las manos de Luna.

-Si, estoy bien…me duele la cabeza, no sé bien qué me ocurrió… creo me torcí el tobillo, pero estoy bien-asegura la mujer de cabello azul.

-¡Servicios Médicos aquí!-grita Artemis y unos hombres del servicio médico del reino llegan a atender a Luna con una camilla. Haruka deja a la consejera de cabello azul con el personal especializado y se acerca a Artemis.

-Esto es terrible. Lo volvieron a hacer-comenta el de cabello blanco.

-Casi atrapo a una de ellas-comenta Haruka-pero la maldita escapó.

-En otro momento seguramente me molestaría por el lenguaje que usa, pero ahora…ahora, no estoy de ánimos. Tengo que hacer el recuento de los daños. Debo ir al cuarto de control de Aurea.

-Voy contigo-apoya Haruka y camina junto con el Primer Ministro subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de control. Al salir al pasillo Artemis enciende manualmente las luces y cuando se ilumina el lugar pueden ver tirada en el suelo, junto a la puerta a la joven de cabello rubio.

-¡Es Minako!-grita Haruka llegando hacia ella y tomando sus signos vitales-Está desmayada, parece que no reacciona.

-Haruka, ¿Puedes llevarla a que la atiendan?-pregunta Artemis a la senshi del viento.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-confirma ella y tomando en brazos a su compañera se aleja por el pasillo. El hombre de cabello plateado camina hacia la puerta y la abre, solo para ver dentro de la sala de control, a los técnicos y a Ami tirados en el suelo, todos inconscientes.

-¡Por Selene!…-balbucea Artemis, y camina hacia los controles de la máquina.

-_Artemis sama…- habla la computadora- un error aun sin clasificar ocurrió en la ejecución del Protocolo, la magnitud de los daños es incalculable, no podré seguir manteniendo en funcionamiento el edificio, así que le pido amablemente cierre los programas de asistencia de mi Sistema, y ejecute los protocolos manualmente_-pide la voz de la computadora. Artemis asiente con la cabeza y se acerca al panel luminoso, tecleando la clave de seguridad y presionando el botón que apaga a Aurea. Las luces de los teclados luminosos se van apagando poco a poco, y Artemis se sienta en una de las sillas ahora vacías frotando sus sienes.

-Artemis al habla. Capitán Cornelius, envíe auxilio médico a la sala de control-ordena el primer Ministro-Parece que el Caos se ha desatado al fin-son sus últimas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa, que es difícil descifrar si es de ironía, de ira, o de…satisfacción.

**Palacio Metallus. Día Siguiente.**

El Palacio Metallus, era una gran construcción, símbolo de la ciudad y cede del gobierno de la zona Oeste del reino; lo que llamaba la atención era su singular techo triangular y las columnas que lo rodeaban, al frente dos estatuas de tigres franqueaban el acceso a las escaleras.

Los soldados dorados resguardaban la entrada aquel hermoso edificio, en el cual muchas personas se congregan a las afueras, la mayoría de ellos, ansiosos periodistas intentando llevar a sus canales de telecomunicaciones alguna imagen de la declaración oficial del gobierno en torno al ataque al Edificio Dorado, aunque los eficientes guardias de brillantes armaduras doradas impedían el paso más allá de la escalinata controlando el ímpetu de los reporteros ávidos de información.

El alboroto de la gente se calma cuando ven aparecer desde dentro del Palacio la figura de Lady Venus, con una tela micropore en su ceja izquierda y varias raspaduras en su rostro tras de ella la sigue el Primer Ministro. La gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus se detiene en el pequeño estrado que han preparado para ella mientras todos en torno enmudecen.

-Ciudadanos de Ciudad Metallus y de todo Tokio de Cristal.-inicia Minako hablando a través de la diadema amplificadora que hacía que su voz resonara por todo el lugar-Gracias por su presencia; estamos aquí para informales la postura del Gobierno de Tokio de Cristal en torno al…-hace una pausa y mira a Artemis el cual asiente-al ataque…-el calificativo provoca un murmullo de los miembros de la prensa-sufrido la noche pasada durante la inauguración del Edificio Dorado.

-¡Lady Venus! ¿El gobierno de Tokio de Cristal ha aceptado que la Logia del Caos es un peligro para la sociedad?-pregunta con voz enérgica una mujer de cabello morado subida en lo alto de una camioneta con los logotipos de un órgano informativo virtual.

-El gobierno aún no ha fijado su postura en torno a ello. Los propósitos de aquellos que se dicen integrantes de la Logia del Caos, son para este gobierno ambiguos; aparecen en todos los eventos oficiales con miras a sabotearlos, pero sus acciones no están dirigidas a lastimar a los ciudadanos por lo tanto aun no podemos considerar que sean peligrosas. La postura del gobierno sigue siendo cautelosa, pero es una preocupación de la Reina que se sepa en todos los rincones de Tokio de Cristal, que esto no será una cacería, nuestra misión no es someter o subyugar a esos anónimos ciudadanos que han decidido abandonar el camino de la paz y el orden, sino únicamente…-se detiene Minako como si dudara de lo que va a decir, Artemis coloca su mano en el hombro de Minako y asiente-únicamente buscamos redimirlas…-acaba la gobernadora del Oeste, desatando una ola terrible de comentarios por parte de los representantes de los medios de comunicación.

Dentro del Palacio Metallus, tras una puerta dorada con una efigie de tigre grabada en ella y custodiado por guardias, tres mujeres se hayan reunidas en una casi desolada sala de reuniones alrededor de una mesa, mirando en medio de esta la trasmisión televisiva a través de una proyección tridimensional junto con el Rey Endymion.

La mujer de corto cabello rubio golpea la mesa con furia y la proyección tridimensional sufre una interferencia momentánea y es apagada después por Setsuna.

-¡Qué demonios les pasa! ¿Se puede saber quién diablos dio esa orden absurda?-estalla Haruka furiosa.

-Ha sido mi esposa quien ha dado a Lady Venus la orden de decir eso a la prensa Lady Uranus._ interviene el arranque fúrico de la Senshi el Rey Endymion entrando al lugar-¿Tiene alguna objeción a sus órdenes o algún otro motivo para usar ese lenguaje?- Haruka cruza los brazos molesta.

-Realmente su majestad, luego de lo que vivimos ayer no logro comprender el afán de la Reina por…"Redimir" a esas dementes-resaltando el término la senshi rubia.

-¡Haruka!...no debes cuestionar las órdenes de la reina- interviene la joven peliazul al lado de ella.

-No las cuestiono Ami, únicamente no las entiendo. Solo…¡mira!...toda la prensa se le fue encima a Minako, obvio la gente no entenderá la postura del gobierno en torno a un mal social tan pernicioso como la Logia del Caos, su exhibición de ayer no deja lugar a dudas de lo locas que están, y francamente si no cambiamos de estrategia me temo que seguirán poniéndonos en ridículo en los festejos oficiales que aún quedan-asegura la rubia.

-Lamento mucho tener que contradecirla Lady Uranus, pero es justamente por eso que no caeremos en sus provocaciones. Con la locura que hicieron en el edificio dorado, nos quedó bastante claro que su intención es solo provocarnos, a nosotros, los encargados del gobierno, buscan sacarnos de nuestro autocontrol, llevarnos al extremo de traicionar los principios de Paz y Armonía que defendemos-se escucha la voz de Artemis entrando junto con Minako y tomando asiento al lado de Endymion.

-Insisto en que se están equivocando al considerarlas seres descarriados dignos de redención. Al menos yo ya he identificado muy bien a una de ellas, la maldita que lleva en el cuello el número 1 y se hace llamar Primus-sigue la rubia.

-Lady Uranus, omita las maldiciones-reprende serio el Primer Ministro.

-¿Ya sabes quién se oculta tras la máscara, Haruka san?-inquiere Ami con interés.

-No dije eso Ami chan, solo dije que la identifico, que sé quién era en el ataque pasado y ahora en este la identifiqué mejor. Yo escuché las palabras que esa loca pronuncio frente a todos los ciudadanos, y créanme que no eran las palabras de cualquier demente, ni de un adoctrinado servil que ignora lo que hace; eran las palabras de una mujer inteligente, convencida de sus fines y sobretodo…sin miedo a nada… ¿Se dan cuenta?...esas tres no le temen a nada, ni a la ley, ni a nosotros…mucho menos a salir lastimadas por sus estúpidos juegos… ¡eso, discúlpenme, pero las hace peligrosas!, más de lo que cualquier bruja o poder maligno que hayamos enfrentado antes…¡No entiendo por qué no quieren verlo!-se exalta furiosa la senshi del viento.

-Haruka san, yo comprendo tu molestia y tu ira, pero debo reconocer que Artemis sama tiene razón. Solo nos están provocando, y si caemos en su juego puede ser sumamente riesgoso-asegura la joven de cabello verdoso y ojos rojos.

-¿Setsuna chan?...¿por qué dices eso?-inquiere Haruka.

-Solo porque…porque… porque me convence el argumento de Artemis sama, yo defiendo la postura de la Reina-parece algo confundida la senshi del tiempo.

-Un momento, me parece que todo esto se está saliendo de control. Tenemos que recapitular, entender la magnitud del problema que enfrentamos y ponernos de acuerdo sobre algo trascendental, el siguiente paso en la seguridad del evento en Ciudad Este-calma Minako.

-¿De modo que aun insisten en los festejos, sin importar el riesgo?-inquiere Haruka

-Seguiremos adelante Haruka san . Nosotros somos los encargados del gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, los soberanos y las senshis sagradas, La Logia del Caos no va a poder contra nosotros-asegura Ami.

-Bien dicho Lady Mercury, lo que ha dicho corresponde perfectamente con la filosofía que mi esposa y yo nos empeñamos en defender-apoya complacido el rey Endymion.

-Comencemos entonces la reunión, porque esto es urgente-anima Artemis-en el entendido de que la reina Serena no podrá asistir porque sus médicos recomendaron que dada la creciente situación de estrés a que fue sometida se alejara por unos días de asuntos difíciles, y considerando además que el resto de las senshis no están en condiciones de asistir a esta reunión debido a los ataques que sufrieron.

-De hecho Ami y Mina no debían estar aquí-insiste Setsuna.

-No te preocupes Setsuna. Es mi deber y responsabilidad estar presente, soy la gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus, la falla en la seguridad es en mucho mi culpa-responde seria la senshi rubia.

-He de decir que me siento directamente responsable de que la sala de control fuera atacada y que tomaran el control del edificio y no haber estado a la altura para detenerlas-presiona los puños Ami molesta.

-Tranquila Lady Mercury. No ha sido culpa de nadie. Ellas usaron métodos arteros y ruines para deshacerse de los técnicos y de Usted, así que no es responsable-calma Artemis.

-Es posible Artemis sama, pero de igual modo el Rey me pidió un informe en que explique cómo fue posible que ellas manipularan así el sistema de Aurea así que no podía faltar-asegura la peliazul.

-Gracias por ser tan comprometida con sus obligaciones y ferviente defensora de la ideología del gobierno, Ami-asegura el rey Endymion.

-No agradezca majestad, es mi deber-confirma la seria senshi del agua.

-Michiru igualmente quería asistir pero fui terminante en que guardara el debido reposo. Aunque sus lesiones no son de consideración es mejor-reitera Haruka.

-A otras que fue muy difícil convencer de no asistir fueron Rei y Makoto. Ambas están sumamente indignadas por la forma como fueron sometidas por esas mujeres. No sé qué cosa les diría Ami pero ambas accedieron a ser revisadas por los médicos-sigue Mina.

-Lady Saturn y la Pequeña Dama igualmente deseaban asistir, pero las convencí que debían permanecer en reposo. No están demasiado lastimadas pero parece que el gas que usaron para sedarlas tiene efectos colaterales y la debilidad en las piernas es uno de ellos. Ninguna se puede poner en pié-confirma Setsuna.

-Luna tampoco deseaba estar fuera de esto, pero acabó por comprender, además cree que hace más por nosotros guardando el reposo debido y prestando sus servicios en la siguiente misión-asegura Artemis.

-Ami chan…¿Tu tampoco puedes tenerte en pié?-duda Haruka.

-No muy bien, pero en estos casos recurro a la tecnología –confirma la joven moviendo un control en su muñeca y al momento la silla donde estaba sentada es movida por energía electromagnética que la hace flotar hasta colocarse al lado del Rey Endymion.

-Solicité a Lady Mercury un informe cronológico de los hechos acontecidos ayer para poder entender qué información nueva tenemos sobre esas mujeres y que podamos usar en el siguiente evento para evitar desgracias mayores-indica el soberano de Tokio de Cristal.

-No entiendo en qué puede ayudarnos el darnos cuenta de cómo nos burlaron-comenta Haruka.

-Lady Uranus, le suplico guarde silencio y el debido respeto a las decisiones de nuestro soberano-severo Artemis.

-Comenzaré explicando lo que ocurrió luego de que nos retiramos a nuestros puestos antes de la reunión en el Edificio Dorado-indica Ami tecleando en el panel luminoso para extenderse frente de la mesa donde están todos reunidos aparece una representación tridimensional del inmueble con forma de la tiara Lunar-El evento contó con tres contingentes de vigilancia. Uno a las afueras, liderados por Haruka san, Rei y Makoto san, el segundo ubicado dentro del salón principal con Minako, Michiru san, Luna y Artemis sama. Finalmente Setsuna san con la princesa y Hotaru en la azotea. Según los informes que recopilé de las acciones de cada uno de nosotros y por la diferencia de tiempos entre unos y otros; puedo deducir que el primer ataque ocurrió en la sala de control…en el instante que personalmente…había pedido al sistema Aurea la clave de seguridad para poder tener acceso manual del cierre y apertura del Edificio de forma hermética. Supongo en ese momento alguna de las mujeres debía estar ya dentro del edificio oculta entre los ductos de ventilación, lo deduzco porque en cuanto Aurea me cedió sus claves, el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de gas, el cual por sus efectos provoco que perdiéramos el conocimiento. Estoy segura que vi una figura negra antes de desmayarme.

-Fue a través de los ductos de ventilación por los cuales esas mujeres se desplazaron. Considerando que todo el techo del Edificio Dorado está cubierto por un laberinto de ductos de ventilación eso fue una gran desventaja para nosotros-asegura la rubia gobernadora- al momento de tomar a Aurea perdimos el acceso a los planos de edificio y el saber por dónde se desplazaban .

-Después de drogarnos, tomaron el control del Sistema, Aurea quedó vulnerable, pues necesita de de uno a dos minutos para restablecerse después de liberar los permisos necesarios para el control manual. Según mis investigaciones, crearon un protocolo alterno, sustituyendo la memoria de Aurea por un programa creado por ellas, con las mismas capacidades de Aurea, pero con otras particularidades que ya habrán notado, esa memoria alterna se ejecutó en vez de la de Aurea razón por la cual no hay datos en el sistema de lo ocurrido durante el ataque.

-Claro, el endemoniado sistema solo obedecía a esas tres locas mujeres-comenta Haruka.

-Una vez con el control del Sistema, por las declaraciones de los testigos podemos reconstruir lo que paso. El Edificio realizo el cierre hermético de manera normal y los guardias ubicados en la azotea entraron tomando sus posiciones. Según las declaraciones de Lady Saturn y la Princesa, ambas creyeron escuchar dentro de uno de los apartamentos ruidos extraños; así que se separaron del contingente de guardias para investigar, al momento de entrar fueron atacadas con una carga de pintura y el mismo gas inconscientes y neutralizadas. Deducimos que fue la misma persona la que atacó a Hotaru y a la Princesa la que se enfrentó a Lady Plutón y a la guardia que comandaba, los cuales obligo a perseguirla hasta el Auditorio, donde la batalla de pintura se intensificó-señala Ami el lugar que destella con una luz brillante en el edificio tridimensional.

-¿Fue muy pesado deshacerse de esa mujer Setsuna san?-pregunta Minako. Los puños de la senshi del tiempo se presionan con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-Un poco…en verdad solo quería distraernos…ese juego tonto de armas que disparan pintura es absurdo-comenta la joven de cabello verdoso.

-En realidad, y algunos de nosotros recordaremos, es un antiguo juego que se consideraba divertido en el pasado, Gotcha o Paintball-resume Ami.

-Como usted misma afirma Lady Mercury, era considerado divertido en su tiempo…No entiendo cómo en esta época se podría considerar divertido simular una guerra, con armas, ataques…¡eso en la actualidad es poco civilizado!-comenta despectivo Artemis.

-Sin embargo Artemis sama, debemos entender que en todo esto hay varias señales; una de ellas, es que esas mujeres dementes intenta hacer resurgir elementos de aquel pasado caótico en que vivíamos antes de Tokio de Cristal. La música, el paintball-asegura analítica Ami.

-Eso es cierto, en sus absurdos discursos sobre el Caos, ellas hablan mucho de regresar a lo que era en el pasado-reitera Setsuna.

-Determinamos que las otras dos mujeres de la Logia del Caos aparecieron mientras la más alta atacaba a Setsuna y a la guardia en la sala principal. Como hicieron en el evento anterior se presentaron y después una de ellas, provoco a la guardia y logrado su objetivo se alejó siendo perseguida por Lady Neptune, mientras la otra permaneció en la sala amenazando y provocando a la reina para que usara la Tiara Lunar contra ella. Michiru san asegura que en el gimnasio del Edificio Dorado esta mujer los atacó igualmente con pintura, y cuando intentaron seguirla por el ducto de ventilación, el Sistema corrupto lanzó una descarga eléctrica que evitó que ella usara sus poderes.

-¿Lady Neptune usó sus poderes de nuevo aun contra la orden real?-alarmado Artemis.

-Artemis sama, no creo que sea momento de fijarse en ese tipo de detalles…estábamos bajo mucha presión…-insinúa Minako.

-¡Pero una orden real es una orden! No debían usar sus poderes-insiste Artemis-se lo dije a Lady Neptune cuando los usó por vez primera en la sala principal…¡No debió hacerlo! Será sancionada.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡No pueden sancionar a Michiru!-ruge Haruka molesta-Y si lo hacen también me deben sancionar a mí porque yo también usé mis poderes.

-¡Haruka san!-grita alarmada Setsuna.

-¡Si, lo hice!, en el momento cuando esa maniática del número uno al pecho comenzó su endemoniado juego para pintar la pantalla blanca del Edificio Dorado, usé mis poderes para llegar arriba y poder enfrentarla y no me arrepiento de ello-continúa la senshi del viento.

-Lady Uranus, tranquila, no sucederá. Coincido con ustedes en que la reacción de Lady Neptune y la suya fueron instintivas y no intencionales, no habrá sanción-cede el Rey.

-¡Pero majestad, las leyes de Tokio de Cristal…-se alarma el Primer Ministro.

-He dicho que no habrá sanción Artemis-terminante Endymion-siga con el informe Lady Mercury.

-Mientras la mujer que acertadamente ha descrito Haruka san, la que se hace llamar Primus, atacaba a Michiru san, la última de ellas, con el número 3 al pecho, atacaba a la guardia que protegía a la Reina. Su intención según Artemis sama era que la Reina usara contra ella la Tiara Lunar, provocándolos con una falsa bomba que lanzaba papel de colores en lugar de estallar-sigue Ami.

-Eso es cierto. Todos en la sala principal pasamos momentos angustiantes por causa de esa bomba, jurábamos que era verdadera-reitera el Rey Endymion.

-Fue una broma de muy mal gusto lo que hicieron con ese artefacto- aun furioso Artemis.

-Malditas enfermas-comenta Haruka.

-La idea de la que se autodenomina Tertius, era que la Reina usara la Tiara Lunar contra ella, y cuando la presionó suficiente para que lo hiciera, atrapó ésta en un campo de luz y energía electromagnética, acto con el cual se apodero de ella.-explica Ami.

-¿Es decir que la Logia del Caos hurtó la Tiara Lunar?-alarmada Minako.

-Así es. Eso hicieron. Incluso esa mujer, Tertius, tuvo la osadía de poner en su propia frente la Tiara de la Reina-ofendido Artemis.

-¡Esto es demasiado!…no logro entender para qué están robando esas cosas, el trofeo, la Tiara. Como arma no pueden usarla, solo la Reina tiene ese poder…entonces…¿Para qué la quieren?-inquiere Setsuna.

-Tengo una teoría sobre eso. Hace tiempo había estado leyendo acerca de una ciencia que ahora está en deshuso; la Criminalística-comenta la sabia senshi del agua. Un silencio se forma en la sala de reuniones-creo que a estas alturas nadie me cuestionará por exponer que me base en métodos del pasado para entender a esas mujeres.

-Adelante Lady Mercury-cede el Rey.

-Parece ser y varios me apoyaran, en el pasado existían algunos criminales que en su psicología retorcida y enferma necesitaban llevarse algo de la escena en donde cometían un crimen. Un objeto que les recordara su triunfo en alguno de los casos y creo que esto es igual con estas mujeres. Lo que hurtan, en verdad no lo necesitan, solo es un mero trofeo-informa la senshi de cabello azul.

-Sí que están locas de remate-es el comentario de Haruka.

-En cuanto a Rei y Makoto lograron entrar al Edificio antes del cierre hermético, al momento de dirigirse hacia el tercer piso fue cuando fueron atacadas por una de esas mujeres; aun no determinamos cuál de ellas fue, pero utilizaron el mismo método, pintura y gas al final para neutralizar. Ambas fueron encontradas inconscientes por los pasillos-sigue Ami la explicación- Y finalmente, y como Haruka nos explicó, aquella que se llama Primus fue la que habló en la explanada y pintó esa estrella negra, como ya había explicado anteriormente el pentalfa, la señal de la Logia del Caos. Y allí tenemos otro punto interesante, les interesa dejar una marca, una señal, algo que las distinga, como ven vamos formando un perfil de sus ataques-añade la peliazul.

-¿Perfil Ami chan?-cuestiona Setsuna.

-Si, Setsuna-san, creo que debemos usar los conocimientos que aquella vieja ciencia nos otorga, porque estas mujeres, no son criminales ordinarios, con ella y creando un perfil delinearemos su forma de operar; en los dos ataques han sido consistentes en dejar ciertos elementos y apuesto a que en el tercero la repetirán. Una de ellas distrae a la guardia, otra se encarga de dejar la marca plasmada, mientras más monumental sea, mejor, y la última va por su trofeo-indica Ami.

-Muy interesante Lady Mercury, es Usted muy observadora-alaga el Rey.

-Como les dije antes de comenzar esta exposición, tenemos muchos más datos sobre ellas ahora que antes del ataque. Creen que nos ridiculizaron y nos vencieron, pero en verdad con cada una de sus intromisiones ellas mismas se exponen a que, como Haruka nos dijo, las conozcamos, cada vez más y más, hasta que llegue el día en que seamos capaces de predecir sus movimientos y tenderles una trampa-propone la senshi del agua.

-¿Trampa?...Ami…explícate mejor-interesada Minako.

-Es muy sencillo Mina chan, no vamos a desobedecer la orden de la Reina, mantendremos las políticas que defendemos, pero podemos, en base a la forma como se desenvuelve la Logia del Caos, poner una trampa en el próximo evento de Ciudad Lignum-asegura Ami.

-Me parece una idea peligrosa Lady Mercury-duda Artemis.

-A mí en cambio me parece coherente. Continúe-anima el Rey.

-Bien, esta es mi idea. En evento de Ciudad Lignum es un desfile floral artístico, no hay en él nada que pueda despertar el deseo de la Logia del Caos por llevarse algo como trofeo. Pero…¿Qué pasa si nosotros deliberadamente utilizamos algo que pueda despertar su interés por hurtar y aprovechamos eso para atraparlas y ponerles una trampa?-cuestiona Ami.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente Ami chan?-pregunta Setsuna.

-Quizá…el Cetro Lunar…

-¡ESO ES INADMISIBLE!-estalla Artemis poniéndose de pié-¡No vamos a arriesgar una reliquia sagrada del Reino como cebo para atrapar a esas criminales!

-Artemis sama, tranquilízate, deja que Ami exponga su idea-calma Minako a su ex tutor.

-Creo Artemis sama que debemos valorar qué es más importante para el reino, dejar que esas mujeres actúen en un estado de impunidad o atraparlas y desemascararlas. Además no vamos a permitir que la roben, solo será como carnada, para atraerlas a un punto donde tengamos ventaja y poder atraparlas-sigue la joven de cabello azul.

-Creo que de todas las cosas que se han dicho esta noche, la propuesta de Ami es la más lógica. Ya que no se nos permite actuar con libertad en el ataque, me sumo a la propuesta de la trampa-indica Haruka.

-Esto necesita una planeación muy delicada, y que todos estemos convencidos de ello- condiciona Ami mirando a Artemis, el Primer Ministro se ha sentado de nuevo en su silla y mira desconfiado a las cuatro senshis y al Rey.

-Si nuestros soberanos lo aceptan, yo obedeceré-son sus últimas palabras.

-Muy bien, entonces expondré a detalle cual es mi idea, primero ante Ustedes, y si la aprueban, lo haremos después ante todo el equipo de senshis, y delante de la Reina-declara Ami.

-Puede comenzar Lady Mercury, la escuchamos-concede el Rey Endymion mientras todos los ojos se clavan en la mujer de cabello azul que sonríe de lado y junta las yemas de sus dedos una con otra…por momentos, a Haruka le parece que no hay mucha diferencia entre el rostro inteligente de Ami o el maquiavélico rostro de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos…pero el pensamiento es tan fugaz y tan incoherente, que lo deshecha y centra su atención en las palabras de la ordenada y precisa senshi del agua, quien apoyada por las proyecciones de la pantalla, detalla paso a paso su plan para atrapar a esas mujeres dementes.

**NOTAS FINALES: Capítulo terminado, como siempre este fic nos nuestra los extremos más oscuros, egoístas y terribles a que puede llegar una leal senshi defensora del bien luego de 500 años de vivir en un mundo perfecto. Jamás ha sido mi intención negar que lo que hacen Primus, Secundus y Ami-Tertius es malo y contradictorio, mis personaje en este fic se mueve actúan y deciden por cuenta propia, yo solo les arreglo los escenarios y me divierto como loca escribiendo sus escenas, sobretodo me divierte mantener algunos detalles en el anonimato ya que de momento solo Ami-Tertius es la única que sabemos pertenece a la terrible organización del mal, pero aun quedan Primus, Secundus y el insigne Maestro, por lo que este fic está dejando salir igualmente mis dotes (muy limitadas) de Agatha Cristie haciendo sospechosos causales a algunos personajes.**

**Miles de gracias por leer esta historia que en lo personal disfruto tanto de escribir, como hace mucho bo gozaba hacer un fic, quizá porque es tan espontánea y natural como la intrincada psicología humana, miles de gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias y ya saben que me encantará recibir sus candidatos para ser Primus, Secundus y el Maestro porque de aquí en delante me divertiré más que nunca con pistas y detalles así que lean con cuidado…**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, porque se acerca la Misión Gamma y con ella más locuras de la Logia del Caos…MUAJAJAJA!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **

**¡DOMO ARIGATOU TERTIUS SAMA POR LA EDICIÓN!**


	7. Chapter 6:LA MENTE EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 6: La Mente en Busca de la Verdad**

**Ciudad Aquae.**

Nevaba esa tarde; los copos caían y morían en los altos ventanales de aquel edificio que asemejaba un enorme prisma triangular de hielo, con sus altos minaretes de cristal y las torres azules con plateado, al frente destacaba el escudo de una enorme tortuga de plata con ojos de zafiro, en la base alrededor se podía leer las siguientes palabras en plata: _Itinerarium Mentis ad Veritatem _(La mente en busca de la verdad) el lema de la Biblioteca de Ciudad del Norte en donde laboraban los mejores científicos del reino legando sus conocimientos en pro de la paz y el mejoramiento humano, registrados todos ellos en inmensas bases de datos.

En aquel frío atardecer, un hombre con el característico abrigo blanco muy común en esa zona del reino esperaba en el recibidor de aquel edificio, mataba el tiempo mirando una pantalla tridimensional donde la última noticia del ataque de la Logia del Caos era la información del momento en todos los canales de telecomunicaciones.

Otro hombre con armadura plateada que sostenía una lanza caminaba frente a la puerta de la Biblioteca luego de su habitual ronda y al escuchar las voces del canal de noticias del reino se acercó al escritorio de su compañero bordeando la fuente cristalina donde una gran tortuga de mármol lanzaba chorros de agua desde su caparazón.

-¿Mirando las noticias del ataque, Svante?-cuestiona el guardia al bibliotecario.

-Es lo único que ocupa los canales desde ayer Yves-responde el hombre de abrigo-parece que las opiniones son divididas, hay quien cree que esas mujeres de negro no son criminales sino que sólo buscan darnos un mensaje.

-¡Vaya mensaje! Cometiendo esa clase de actos criminales por todo el reino-molesto el soldado.

-No sé si sus actos sean criminales exactamente Yves, pero como vez no han dañado a nadie-asegura el bibliotecario.

-¡Vaya! El severo Svante Njörk, bibliotecario del reino, hombre de confianza de Lady Mercury, de parte de las delincuentes más buscadas de Tokio de Cristal…eso es algo asombroso…

-Shhh…calla… ¿ves eso?-pregunta el bibliotecario al guardia señalando un punto intermitente color rojo que se ha encendido en el tablero electrónico en donde se reproducía el mapa de la biblioteca.

-Alguien entró a la Sección Omega-asegura el soldado comprendiendo aquello-¿Pero quién?...en estos momentos el único que consulta los archivos de la biblioteca es…-no se atreve el militar a pronunciar el nombre de aquel importante personaje.

-Lo sé Yves, y "ÉL" seguramente debe ser quien entró a la Sección Omega-asegura el bibliotecario manipulando el tablero luminoso con sus dedos y amplificando la información en este-parece que copia archivos de seguridad, tiene claves…pero no sé si se le está permitido revisar esos datos, nadie entra a la sección Omega sin autorización expresa de los reyes o de Lady Mercury.

-¿Ni siquiera…

-Ni siquiera alguien como "el", Yves. No importa quién es o su cargo. ¿Me entiendes?-ofendido el bibliotecario.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?-cuestiona el soldado-¿detenerlo?, no creo podamos, él ya está consultando la información, podríamos… ¿arrestarlo?…pero ¿Es legal?-duda el militar sabiendo de quién se trata. El joven de abrigo blanco luce muy preocupado, entonces toma una decisión, presionando un arete de su oreja izquierda, una pantalla azul se extiende delante de sus ojos.

-Comunicación con Lady Mercury. Código Alfa 654-habla el joven bibliotecario, en ese momento se despliegan algunos datos en su visor azul, hasta que se escucha la voz de la gobernadora.

_-¿Svante? …¿Qué es tan importante para que me interrumpas?_-se escucha la severa voz de la funcionaria.

-Lady Mercury, mis disculpas por la intromisión, pero hay algo que debe saber. Alguien entró al sistema de la Zona Omega-explica el bibliotecario. Un silencio del otro lado de la línea-queremos saber cómo proceder en este caso porque creemos en esta ocasión no es aplicable el protocolo.

-_¿Saben quién es?_

-Si Lady Mercury, la persona que está en la Zona Omega es…

**Ciudad Metallus.**

En una hermosa habitación con columnas doradas en cada una de sus esquinas, a un costado un gran vitral que a causa de la puesta del sol destellaba vigorosos brillos que se depositaban en el suelo, descansaba sobre una cama de tonos dorados, entre cojines rojos y sábanas de seda, la soberana de Tokio de Cristal, quien con el rubio cabello suelto permanecía recostada entre los cojines mirando en la pantalla tridimensional las noticias del ataque al Edificio Dorado. Unos golpes en la puerta se escuchan y hacen que sus ojos azules se desvíen por un momento de aquella pantalla para dirigirlos a la puerta que como todos los accesos de ese lugar era adornado con el escudo en oro de un tigre. Ella sabe que fuera de sus senshis, consejeros o esposo, nadie osaría llegar a las habitaciones de la reina de esa manera.

-Adelante-dice con una débil voz la reina. La puerta se abre y ve entrar a una joven de cabello azul sobre una silla que por efecto energía magnética flota a una pequeña distancia del suelo -Ami chan…

-Su majestad. Lamento la interrupción, sé que su estado no es el adecuado, pero entenderá mi proceder después de que le explique la gravedad de la situación.

-¿No puedes caminar?-duda la reina al verla en aquella silla para lisiados.

-No del todo. Los exámenes de sangre arrojaron que el gas que usaron esas mujeres tiene efectos secundarios que afectan la coordinación motriz. Pero su efecto pasara en unas 48 horas-asegura la senshi manejando su silla a través de un panel digital y con su dedo índice traza el camino hasta llegar al lado de la cama de doseles dorados-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estoy bien…al menos no tan lastimada como Ustedes…pero…aun no logro entender…-sujeta las sábanas apretándolas con sus puños, la reina baja su vista como si aquellas sabanas le fueran a dar la respuesta a todas las dudas que la invaden-¿cómo alguien puede encontrar divertido lo que hacen esas mujeres?

-¿Divertido?-cuestiona Ami, su tono de voz es ambiguo, totalmente plano -¿Quién lo encuentra divertido?

-Hay una mujer, una comentarista de televisión del canal Aureo, Laquesis Stratos, quien ha estado haciendo reportes y programas en torno al ataque y menciona algunos detalles que están dando de qué hablar entre la gente. Dice que quizá la Logia del Caos no es peligrosa, sino que desea dar un mensaje. No me gusta su postura…creo está confundiendo a los ciudadanos con esas teorías sobre las intenciones de la Logia…sabes que jamás las he considerado enemigas, que mi deseo es redimirlas, pero esta periodista, está mal interpretando las decisiones de la corona-comenta la Reina. Ami sonríe afable, ante las preocupaciones de la reina.

-Laquesis Startos…ya veo…me ocuparé personalmente de investigarla si le parece- Propone con su característico tono tranquilo -aunque me resulta muy sospechosa su aparición en televisión y con estas ideas en favor de la Logia-externa la senshi sus propias conjeturas.

-Hazlo Ami chan, por favor, no quiero que los ciudadanos piensen se reprime la libertad de expresión, sólo… me da miedo que esos comentarios puedan dividir opiniones. ¿Me comprendes?-cuestiona preocupada la rubia.

-Perfectamente majestad. Deje todo en mis manos-asegura ella.

-Disculpa todo esto, pero creo te distraje un poco en cuanto a lo que venías a decirme-regresa la reina al tema.

-Realmente es solo una pregunta majestad. ¿Usted o el Rey otorgaron algún permiso a Helios sama para investigar en los archivos Omega?-lanza la pregunta la joven senshi.

-O…cierto…Helios…lo había olvidado por completo. Parece que llegó a Ciudad Aquae después de todo. No estaba enterada-responde la Reina.

-¿Entonces no tenía permiso?-cuestiona con cierta ansiedad Ami.

-En realidad, Ami; el Sumo Sacerdote no lo necesita. Menos cuando hace trabajo científico en pro del reino-asegura Serena. La joven de cabello azul la mira sin entender-lamento no habértelo contado Ami chan, de verdad con todo lo que ha ocurrido no le había dado importancia. Helios tiene mucho tiempo trabajando en un proyecto importante para el reino, un proyecto que lo ha llevado a viajar por todas las capitales del reino reuniendo datos importantes.

-¿Puedo saber qué proyecto es ese?-inquiere Ami.

-Por supuesto, es una Crónica de Tokio de Cristal, los orígenes hasta el 500 aniversario. Según Helios todos los reinos antiguos poseían cronistas e historiadores, me convenció que es conveniente preservar los hechos de la forma tradicional y no solo por medios digitales.

-Ya veo… Muy conveniente, apoyo la iniciativa de Helios sama… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con este proyecto?-inquiere la gobernadora del Norte.

-Ya tiene tiempo, no recuerdo cuando exactamente habló con Endymion y conmigo- pauso la Reina tratando recordar- ¡a cierto!- exclamo finalmente- Fue después de la última modificación al Código de Convivencia. Hace cinco eras-Ami sonrió levemente.

-Cincuenta años viajando por el mundo conocido. La Princesa no debe estar muy feliz-comentó la senshi peliazul.

-No lo está, mi hija no comprende ese afán de conocimiento de un chico serio y responsable como Helios. Ella desearía tenerlo siempre a su lado. Me recuerda mucho a mi "YO" pasado-sonríe la reina.

-Tiene que, es su hija. Y está enamorada-defiende Ami.

-Tienes razón; bueno, Ami chan, avisa a tu bibliotecario que Helios tiene libre acceso a todo documento que desee de la base de datos de Ciudad Aquae, a pesar de no contar con un permiso o nuestra aprobación, siendo quien es, técnicamente no lo necesita-cede la reina.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe majestad, me haré cargo de que Helios sama no encuentre obstáculos en su trabajo, y deje en mis manos el asunto de la reportera-asegura Ami e inclinando la cabeza dirige su silla flotante hacia la salida.

-Ami chan…-la detiene la soberana-Antes de partir a Ciudad Lignum, Endymion me contó sobre tu idea. Gracias por ayudar a que se calmaran los ánimos, como siempre puedo contar contigo. Eres la más fiel de mis senshi-asegura la reina.

-No diga eso, en verdad no lo merezco-reitera Ami.

-Para mí si lo mereces. Con tu ayuda sé que encontraremos a esas mujeres, y las convenceremos del mal camino que han elegido.

-Encontrarlas…es posible majestad, nada que se busque queda sin encontrar, puedo asegurarle que más tarde o más temprano sabrá quiénes son; pero, por otro lado, convencerlas de dejar ese "Mal camino" sinceramente no lo creo posible-responde la peliazul.

-De igual manera quiero intentarlo Ami chan. No descansaré hasta que sea así.

-Claro. Con su permiso-termina la joven senshi saliendo de la habitación real, y caminando con la silla flotante hacia sus habitaciones en la zona oriente del palacio Metallus, nuevamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la puerta de acceso una luz se enciende con tonos naranjas en el topacio del ojo de tigre dorado.

-Lady Mercury-habla hacia la puerta, los ojos del tigre de oro dejan de parpadear dándole paso a las elegantes habitaciones con decorado griego y lámparas blancas, al entrar las puestas cierran tras ella; Ami baja de la silla de ruedas de un ágil salto muy impropio de su condición. Se dirige a otra silla al lado de la cama, e introduce en el panel luminoso un prisma que lleva en el bolso tecleando algunas claves de acceso al sistema. Mientras este la enlaza toca su arete y aparece en sus ojos el visor azul para decir-Comunicación a la Biblioteca de Ciudad Aquae código de seguridad Alfa 045-pide, mientras la pantalla azulosa destella con diversos códigos.

_-¿Diga?-_se escucha de nuevo la voz del bibliotecario.

-¿Svante?...soy yo. Hablé con la reina y parece que Helios sama tiene autorización de escudriñar todo lo que quiera en la zona Omega. Déjenlo trabajar.

-_Como ordene Lady Mercury._

-Una cosa únicamente Svante. Quiero que investigues que clase de datos consulta Helios sama y los envíes a mi dirección electrónica oficial en el sistema del reino. ¿De acuerdo?

-_Claro Lady Mercury. Para hacer un informe oficial… ¿Cierto?_

-Sí. Justamente eso. Se discreto, Svante, por el momento nadie más que tú o yo debemos saberlo. Helios sama no debe enterarse que sus consultas serán rastreadas. ¿Queda claro?-ordena la mujer de cabello azul.

-Muy claro Lady Mercury. Recibirá los datos en cuanto Helios sama haya abandonado el recinto. Cambio-corta el bibliotecario la comunicación. Ami se retira el visor tocando con su mano el mismo arete en su oreja derecha, para después fijar sus penetrantes ojos azules en la pantalla luminosa y con ayuda de su dedo seleccionar los datos que busca. Ha entrado a la página oficial de datos del sistema gubernamental de Tokio de Cristal, y teclea un nombre en particular.

- Laquesis Stratos-al momento se despliega la información en torno a la reportera del Canal Aureo que tanto inquietaba a la Reina, una mujer morena, de cabello morado y ojos verdes, con una expresión de firmeza en esa mirada-¡Vaya!, parece que la reina no ha perdido toda su intuición; esto va a ser muy sencillo, no solo tiene el nombre de una de las Moiras antiguas, sino que por sí misma parece dispuesta a servir para mis planes… me pregunto si por gracia del destino habrá otras dos mujeres en el reino que se llamen Cloto y Átropos-se inquiere Ami mirando los datos del sistema.-¡Eureka!-grita emocionada al encontrar lo que busca; sin embargo sus investigaciones son interrumpidas por el sonido de alas que resuenan en el ventanal. Dejando su trabajo en el sistema de datos, la joven se levanta de la silla y abre la ventana. Una paloma blanca entra en el lugar y se posa en el brazo de la senshi del agua, ella sonríe y acaricia a la paloma que deja escuchar el sonido de su arrullo, Ami toma la pata del ave y desenrolla el pequeño envoltorio de papel oculto en ella leyendo su contenido.

_Preparación de evento en ciudad Lignum sobre ruedas, literalmente,_

_Consiguiendo material y datos, suspensión de reunión en sede actual_

_Reunión hasta nuevo aviso, posiblemente en sede de la misión._

_Aviso exacto por el mismo medio. Se aconseja destruir evidencia de esta comunicación._

_P.D. Si se te ocurre poner algún detector a la paloma me vería en la penosa necesidad de sacrificarlas…a ella y a ti._

Ami sonríe de lado. Aunque aquella misiva no tiene firma ella no necesita que la tenga para saber de quién vienen aquellas palabras. Aquel medio era bastante seguro en la actualidad para comunicarse, después de todo nadie en un reino tan sofisticado y con la tecnología de Tokio de Cristal sospecharía de una conspiración con palomas mensajeras.

-Muy conveniente…¿No es así Columba?-habla Ami con la paloma caminando hacia su escritorio donde sacando una vela de entre sus cosas la enciende y acerca el pequeño papel mirando cómo se vuelve cenizas, luego se sienta en la silla y mira la alerta que indica que la información que solicitó a Svante ha llegado. Con la paloma blanca sobre su hombro, Ami consulta el informe de la base de datos que el sacerdote de Tokio de Cristal había consultado.

_-"Teoría del Caos" de __Ilya Prigogine, "Sistemas Matemáticos no Lineales" de Henri Poincaré, "Utopía" de Tomás Moro, "Leviathan" de Thomas Hobbes, "__Zur Genealogie der Moral de Eine Streitschrift", de Friedrich Nietzsche, "El Enigma de las Sociedades Secretas" de __Gitlitz Peter_ _"__Storytelling, La máquina de fabricar historias y formatear las mentes" de Christian Salmon. _

-Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestro querido sacerdote, futuro esposo de la princesa, está más interesado en viejas conspiraciones y teorías obsoletas sobre el Caos de lo que suponíamos…¿No te parece amiga?-cuestiona Ami a la paloma que lleva al hombro, esta se limita a arrullar más fuerte-en verdad Columba, en momentos quisiera poder ver por tus ojos y estar segura de a quién o dónde regresan tú, Hato y Hamama. Saber quién es "ÉL"…- Ami entonces mira al animal, y le llama la atención algo que cuelga de su otra pata-veamos que tienes aquí…-es una pequeña planta, enredada en las uñas del ave, la mujer de cabello azul la toma y la mira, llevándola luego a su nariz-¿Abedul?...¿Acaso estuviste en Ciudad Aquae, Columba?-pregunta Ami acariciando a la paloma al reconocer aquel árbol característico de las zonas frías de la ciudad del Norte. Luego camina con ella hasta la ventana abierta y la deja ir. La paloma blanca cruza el cielo rojo y rosado por el atardecer de Ciudad Metallus volando en libertad-Parece que la espera valió la pena. Más de cincuenta años aguardando que "ÉL" diera un paso en falso, y hasta este momento, a mitad de las misiones, lo hace…Creo que en una noche he averiguado demasiado-termina la joven de cabello azul sonriendo al sentir la sueva brisa de la tarde sobre su rostro.

-O-

La senshi del viento cruza la explanada del Palacio Metallus con paso marcial mientras los guardias de armadura de oro que vigilan y custodian cada rincón de la capital del Oeste se cuadran militarmente ante la primer general del reino permitiéndole el paso. El ceño de Haruka se frunce en un gesto de molestia al ir rumbo a palacio, ha terminado de coordinar los contingentes militares que escoltarán por la mañana el traslado de la reina y la princesa hacia Ciudad Lignum, la capital del Este, sede del siguiente evento, pero el nerviosismo y la tensión es palpable no sólo en el rostro de la rubia guerrera, sino en todo el ambiente de la hermosa Ciudad Luz. Antes de llegar a la escalinata de acceso a palacio, Haruka detiene el paso y cambia de dirección, yendo hacia los jardines del edificio de gobierno, sabe que en este estado alterado de ánimo no es prudente que se presente ante su soberana para dar el informe de la salida de la corte, menos aún después de la tensa y difícil reunión que habían tenido por la mañana, así que buscando aclarar su mente se interna entre los laberintos de flores alumbrados con cientos de farolas, en dirección a donde escucha el tranquilizador sonido del agua que cae de una fuente…sin embargo, al llegar al lugar que espera encontrar tranquilo, el sonido de aleteos intensos la detiene, al igual que unas voces conocidas.

-Comprendo perfectamente el mensaje, solo quería cerciorarme de que también lo habías recibido- oye Haruka tras los arbustos la voz de la mismísima Minako Aino, gobernadora de la región Oeste del reino.

-Tranquila Minako, lo recibí, no debiste bajar sólo para eso, tienes un cargo importante y alguien puede notarlo, sabes que en estos momentos es lo que menos necesitamos-responde otra voz que a la misma Haruka le da miedo identificar, así que lentamente se asoma entre las ramas de los arbustos para cerciorarse, y lo que ve confirma sus sospechas. Sentada en una banca junto a la fuente, se haya Luna, la Consejera Real, la mujer de confianza de la reina Serenity, lanzando semillas de una bolsa de papel que sostiene en su mano a un grupo de palomas que se congregan a sus pies.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de eso Luna, sabes que con mis responsabilidades me es difícil tener tiempo de intercambiar datos contigo y con…

-Sí, entiendo, pero estoy segura de que ya recibió también el mensaje así que ve a ocupar tu puesto con tranquilidad Mina-corta la frase de la rubia la mujer de cabello azulado.

-Lo haré ahora mismo Luna, sólo mantén los ojos abiertos, sabes que corremos mucho peligro, son tiempos difíciles-son las últimas palabras de la rubia.

-Ve sin cuidado, sabes por experiencia que sé cómo cuidarme-termina Luna, Haruka aun detrás de los arbustos escucha los pasos de Lady Venus perderse en la lejanía, y permanece aún oculta detrás de las ramas tratando de asimilar las ambiguas palabras que ha escuchado…Ya anteriormente había pensado en esa descabellada idea, esta había rondado su cabeza, la de que las misteriosas mujeres de la Logia del Caos quizá no estaban tan lejos de ellas… ¿Y si incluso eran…?

-No…- se increpo la senshi del viento en voz alta- detén tus pensamientos Haruka Tenou…eso es demasiado…- golpeó con sus puños un pequeño arbusto, provocando un ruido fuerte que espantó a las palomas.

-¿Quién anda allí?-escucha la voz de Luna, Haruka sabe que no puede huir y se decide a salir recobrando su sangre fría.

-Soy sólo yo Luna sama, pensé en venir a descansar a este lugar, a pensar y relajarme, luego del ataque creo que todos lo necesitamos, pero no pensé que hubiera alguien más aquí-responde con el tono de voz más natural que puede. Un momento se cruzan las pupilas de ambas mujeres, y las dos parecen entender en la otra una chispa de recelo.

-Ya veo, si molesto me puedo retirar-habla al fin la consejera real.

-Para nada, no me molesta, sólo me sorprende-responde Haruka caminando hacia Luna y sentándose en la banca a su lado-jamás pensé que te gustaran las palomas Luna sama.

-Hay mucho de mí que no sabe Lady Uranus, a pesar de haber luchado tanto tiempo juntas, en esta época hemos estado alejadas muchísimos años, hemos cambiado nosotros así como nuestros intereses-comenta Luna lanzando un puñado de semillas a las aves- sabia que las palomas representan la paz, son animales fieles y muy inteligentes… - habla la consejera como un viejo maestro adoctrinando a su pupilo- ¿Recuerda que en el pasado las utilizaban para enviar mensajes? Los griegos transmitían a las ciudades los nombres de los ganadores de los Juegos Olímpicos por medio de palomas.

-Parece interesante, jamás te imaginé apasionada por la historia antigua Luna-seriamente Haruka.

-A veces Lady Uranus, es en el pasado en donde encontramos respuestas-reitera Luna sonriendo, mientras toma en su mano una de las palomas y acariciando su cabeza.

-Ahora que estamos solas y evidentemente luces más recuperada… ¿Te importaría detallarme mejor como fue que te atacaron en el Edificio Dorado?-cuestiona Haruka, la sonrisa en el rostro de la consejera del reino desaparece-…no me quedaron claros algunos detalles.

-¿Sabías que en idioma antiguo japonés, paloma se dice "HATO"? y si te interesa más, en árabe se dice "HAMAMA"- continua con su lección ignorando la pregunta de la senshi.

-Luna, ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de aves y concentrarnos en mi pregunta?

-Lady Uranus, creo que aún no puedo responder eso. Como le dije antes mis recuerdos en torno al ataque son difusos, Lady Mercury ha dicho que es perfectamente normal por los efectos del gas – justificándose Luna –así que si me disculpa tengo que volver a mi puesto, la reina me necesita para ayudarla con el traslado de la corte-asegura Luna poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente hacia palacio. Haruka tiene el impulso de seguirla, de obligarla a confesar ese episodio que a ella le parece sumamente sospechoso, pero opta por quedarse sentada en aquel lugar y tomando la bolsa de papel termina de vaciar el contenido de las semillas en el suelo. Las palomas se reúnen voraces bajo sus pies.

-Haré las cosas con calma por una vez en mi vida. Si quiero atraparlas necesito mucho más que malos presentimientos y conjeturas, necesito hechos, y para eso debo vigilarlas. Y la verdad, tampoco me queda claro cómo fue que alguien con el nivel de manejo de los poderes de la Luz y Metal como los de Mina fue abatida por una simple descarga eléctrica-habla para sí misma la general del reino-lo que es definitivo es que en ciudad Lignum, no las perderé de vista-decidida se levanta y con pasos rápidos que espantan a las aves que revolotean por un instante a su alrededor se aleja de los jardines rumbo a palacio.

-0-

La senshi de cabello aguamarina camina con cierta dificultad por los pasillos del palacio Metallus, a pesar de no haber sido afectada por el gas como sus compañeras, el golpe eléctrico que recibió la dejó levemente lastimada; sin embargo, cuando Haruka le habló sobre la decisión de los reyes y la idea de Ami sobre la trampa, la energía había vuelto al alma de Michiru. No quería confesárselo, dado que había reprendido ella misma a Haruka por el mismo hecho, pero estaba comenzando a tomarse aquella cacería de forma personal. Su última escaramuza contra "Primus" le había dejado una sensación de derrota terrible, la sensación de frustración de no haber podido detenerla aun usando sus poderes, así que si en sus manos estaba haría todo lo posible por ayudar a atrapar a esas delincuentes y ver el rostro de aquella que se había burlado de ella.

Debido a todo aquello, se había ofrecido para explicar por si misma las nuevas disposiciones reales a sus compañeras que aún estaban en recuperación debido a los recientes ataques. La elegante mujer de cabello aguamarina se detuvo en el acceso a la enfermería del palacio Metallus y los dos guardias dorados le permitieron el paso. Dos mujeres de toga blanca iban saliendo de la habitación asignada a la recuperación de las senshis con las bandejas de comida vacías, e igualmente se inclinaron ante la funcionaria real. Michiru se acercó a las puertas del lugar, entró aprovechando la salida de las jóvenes de servicio y caminó hacia el biombo de madera que dividía el acceso sonriendo al oír las animadas voces de sus amigas.

-¡Oye, Makoto! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?... ¿Por qué me lanzas esa manzana?-escuchó la voz de Rei.

-Sólo para ver si seguías teniendo buenos reflejos, Rei, no te enfurruñes…

-Si claro. Eres una pesada. En lugar de lanzarme comida como la salvaje que eres, aprovechemos que la Princesa y Hotaru se han ido para hablar de…

-¡Shhh!... ¿Quieres que nos descubran?-la calla Makoto, Michiru se detiene detrás del biombo de madera al oír aquello-¿No tienes bastante con los malabares que tuvimos que hacer en el Edificio Dorado para despistar a todos y engañar a Haruka?-habla Makoto bajando la voz, pero Michiru está lo suficientemente cerca de ellas para escucharlas.

-Lo sé, lo del Edificio Dorado fue un verdadero milagro, detesto a la maldita de Ami y sus manejos para ponernos difícil este juego. No nos dijo nada sobre el cierre hermético, si no corremos jamás habríamos entrado y sabes lo que eso significaría-le responde Rei bajando la voz tanto como su compañera.

-¿Lady Mars, transgrediendo el código con ese lenguaje soez?- escucha la voz de Makoto y se sorprende de escuchar el vocabulario de la correcta senshi gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum.

-¡Cállate, Júpiter, como si tu no lo trasgredieras cada que te da la gana!-la recrimina la voz de Rei y ambas ríen-bien…sé que es riesgoso hablar de nuestro secreto aquí, pero no podemos perder tiempo, hay que pensar qué haremos en ciudad Lignum.

-Eso no depende de nosotros y lo sabes, tú y yo cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato, actuamos, no decidimos, eso le toca a…

-Sí, sé a quién le toca decidir cuándo actuaremos- responde cansina- pero de igual modo, hay que estar preparadas. Yo considero que en ciudad Lignum será el momento-sugiere Rei. Michiru confundida de lo que ha escuchado mueve negativamente la cabeza ante todo lo que esas palabras la están haciendo imaginar.

-Es fácil para ti decir eso, en ciudad Lignum será mi turno de estar el frente de la "Seguridad" del evento-recalca Makoto la palabra "Seguridad".

-¿Es miedo lo que escucho en tu voz, Mako?-burlona Rei.

-¿Miedo?...creo que miedo deberían tenerlo otros…¿No?-responde Makoto, una risa compartida de ambas-hagamos algo, comamos nuestra deliciosas cena; Minako siempre ha tenido buenos cocineros en ciudad Metallus, y dejemos la decisión sobre la misión a quien le corresponda, y no a nosotras. Recuerda que estamos en "recuperación"-recalca Makoto aquella palabra.

-Comamos entonces, a ver si comiendo se te quita lo gallina-asegura Rei.

-¡Oye!-replica Makoto y las risas de ambas chicas inundan esa zona de recuperación. Michiru Kaioh, Lady Neptune, por vez primera en muchos siglos, no sabe cómo sobreponerse a esta nueva situación difícil, e incapaz de procesar los cientos de conjeturas que se forma en su mente al escuchar ese ambiguo diálogo entre sus compañeras, abandona aquel lugar tratando de alejarse, avanzando lo más que le permite su reciente estado de recuperación, con los puños apretados y la mirada fija en el frente hasta que no puede más y sale hacia uno de los hermosos jardines de palacio y se detiene del tronco de un árbol respirando agitada.

-¡Imposible! ¡Cálmate Michiru!-se dice a sí misma la joven intentando recuperar su recién perdido control-No te dejes llevar por la apariencias…espera a tener todo claro…no hagas teorías sobre suposiciones-detiene su monólogo la senshi del mar un momento-pero definitivamente pondré mucha atención a ambas en el siguiente evento-decide con la seguridad y fuerza que siempre la han caracterizado-sea cierto o falso lo que supongo, mi deber es buscar la verdad.

-0-

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de palacio, la guardiana del tiempo camina en dirección a sus habitaciones, ha sido un día pesado para todos los responsables del gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, y la última reunión la había dejado bastante agotada, no le convencía mucho la idea de Ami sobre la trampa para esas odiosas mujeres de la Logia del Caos, había algo que a su aguda sensibilidad le disgustaba y le parecía fuera de lugar, aunque no lograba definir qué era. Además, desde el ataque al Edificio Dorado, Setsuna Meiou, la más sensata, fiel y madura de las senshis, sentía que había perdido algo, la seguridad en sí misma en especial en lo firme de sus principios.

Detuvo su paso al evocar aquellos recuerdos para después continuar su camino hacia una sala lateral del Palacio Metallus, oculta por unos cortinajes rojos. Se sentó en un diván dentro de aquella pequeña sala apoyada en el báculo que era su arma y a la vez el distintivo de confianza de sus soberanos, miró la gema alamandina que brillaba en él…entonces creyó ver reflejadas en los brillos carmín de su gema sagrada, las escenas de su batalla contra Secundus en el Auditorio del Edificio Dorado… en las que llevada por un impulso más allá de su comprensión había sujetado aquella arma en sus manos descargando los disparos de pintura sobre su oponente…¿Qué había sentido?...¿Ira? ¿Liberación? ¿Miedo?... ¿Placer?...

-¡No! ¡Jamás!-rugió furiosa golpeando con el puño la pared del pasillo- No soy como ellas, no lo soy-repetía como tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Lo cierto es que el análisis de sus sentimientos al momento de haber cedido a ese atáquele decían todo lo contrario, las burlonas palabras de Secundus revoloteaban en su mente desde el día anterior y no la habían dejado dormir en toda la noche…

_-¡Excelente Lady Plutón! ¡Al fin dejó salir su verdadero espíritu de combate! ¿Verdad que es asombrosa la sensación de adrenalina que conlleva la violencia?-_creyó escuchar de nuevo su exasperante risa, cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad…entonces el sonido de una voz familiar se escuchó en el lugar perturbando aún más a la Senshi del Tiempo.

-¿De verdad crees poder convencer a tu Padre de que nos permita seguir siendo parte del equipo de senshis luego del sermón que te lanzó esta mañana?-pregunta la firme voz de una mujer.

-Lo convenceré, confía en mí-aseguró otra voz.

-Tienes que, sabes que debemos estar cerca de la acción o de otra forma…

-No lo repitas, Hotaru, comprendo lo que eso implica, y créeme que tengo bastante clara la misión que tenemos-asegura la voz argentina de la princesa.

-Si no obtienes el permiso para estar en el desfile de Ciudad Lignum, estamos en problemas. Sabes "A quien" no le convendría que no obtuviéramos lo que deseamos-reitera Hotaru.

-Estaré allí, te lo prometo…y si mi Padre me niega el permiso, tenemos formas de burlar la ley-reitera Rini compartiendo una sonrisa con su inseparable amiga.

-¿Qué formas si puede saberse?-irrumpe saliendo de entre unos cortinajes la alta figura de la senshi de cabello verdoso, quien al salir de improviso por el pasillo asusta terriblemente a ambas chicas, logrando arrancarles un grito de espanto.

-¡Setsuna!...¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea que susto nos has dado!-recuperando el aliento reclama Hotaru tocándose el pecho.

-¿Tanto como para transgredir el Código con un lenguaje que no creí que poseyera, Lady Saturn?-se cruza de brazos Setsuna clavando sus ojos rojizos en ambas mujeres.

-Plu…vamos…no te pongas rígida con eso, no puedes culpar a Hotaru de hablar de esa forma cuando sales como un fantasma de entre las paredes-defiende la alta joven de cabello rosado.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no están en el área de recuperación? Creo haber escuchado que Ami y los médicos dijeron que permanecerían en observación por lo inestable de los efectos del gas del ataque…pero parece que ambas caminan bastante bien, e incluso saltan-inquisitiva Setsuna.

-Cómo has dicho, Lady Mercury explicó que los efectos eran desconocidos e inestables, hace un momento recuperamos la movilidad y fue cuestión de comenzar a caminar para que los efectos desaparecieran-se apresura a responder la joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista, pero sus palabras no logran disminuir la fuerza inquisitiva de los ojos rojizos de Setsuna.

-Ayer en la noche cuando declararon- empezó a indagar la senshi del tiempo- dijeron estar afectadas por el gas, tanto que sus recuerdos sobre el ataque eran confusos. Ahora que esos efectos aseguran han desaparecido pueden resolver algunas de mis dudas al respecto. Por ejemplo… ¿Cómo fue que ambas aparecieron inconscientes dos pisos más abajo de donde estábamos de guardia siendo que al momento del ataque no las volví a ver?-inquiere terminante Setsuna.

-¡Vamos, Plu!…todos estamos muy nerviosos por el ataque, por la forma como se dieron las cosas, pero… ¿No crees que exageras al preguntarnos por cosas que en verdad aun no podemos recordar bien?-trata de conciliar Rini.

-Pequeña Dama, Lady Saturn; espero que ambas sean conscientes de que el momento que vivimos es demasiado peligroso como para hacer locuras. Sus escapes clandestinos…

-Creo que explicamos de forma bastante clara por qué fue que no te contamos sobre la sorpresa que estábamos preparando para el baile. ¿O es que ahora en este reino es un delito preparar una sorpresa?-cuestiona molesta Hotaru.

-Déjame terminar-se impone la senshi del tiempo-quiero que a partir de este momento, ustedes dos no se separen de mi lado, mucho más si piensan seguir cooperando en la captura de esas mujeres, no más escapes, no más desapariciones, no más misterios, no más mentiras y no más insinuaciones de trasgresiones a la ley, sean estas broma…o reales…-reitera con un dejo de amenaza Setsuna-les digo esto a ambas como su tutora, no quiero que sea una orden, pero si siguen mostrando tan poca cordura, me obligarán a tomar medidas extremas.

-¿Medidas extremas?-duda la princesa de cabellos rosados-Plu, por favor…no somos unas niñas pequeñas para que nos trates con amenazas.

-Es por el bien de ambas, ninguna de las dos tiene idea de lo peligrosas que son esas mujeres.

-A mí me parece que sólo son unas tipas listas que se han aburrido de la vida monótona que llevamos después de la aprobación de ese Código represor y buscan es algo de diversión-comenta la mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista. Setsuna mira ahora a la senshi de la destrucción con un gesto muy parecido al espanto ante aquellas inesperadas palabras.

-¡Hotaru!-la trata de detener Rini –Plu, por favor, no le hagas caso, dice eso sólo porque está molesta, no es posible que nos reprendas, no después de la forma tan rápida como nos pusieron fuera de combate…ella de verdad no quería decirlo…¿Cierto Hotaru?-cuestiona la más alta clavando sus ojos suplicantes en su compañera.

-Cierto…yo…lo lamento Setsuna…-cede Hotaru.

-De verdad espero que no haya sido esa su intención Lady Saturn, porque eso es justo lo que esas mujeres desean, que entre nosotras haya división, peleas, disparidad de criterios, quieren confundir nuestros principios y valores, aquello que defendemos y sabemos correcto, para hacernos creer que el mundo de antes era mejor que el de ahora, para hacernos caer en lo más primitivo, agresivo y ruin de la humanidad que nos ha costado quinientos años eliminar de nuestro mundo, y si bien para todas nosotras es peligroso caer en sus juegos, lo es mucho más para Usted-dictamina Setsuna; un par de ojos amatista se clavan airados en los suyos.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que entre todas las senshis soy la más predispuesta al mal?-ofendida Hotaru.

-Jamás dije eso, todos somos propensos a caer en el juego de la Logia del Caos, nadie se haya exento…

-¿Hasta tu… Setsuna?-inquiere la senshi de la destrucción, y aquella mirada entre airada y burlona causa en la senshi del tiempo un efecto perturbador, recuerda lo que pasó en la pelea de pintura con Secundus, la forma como ella misma cayó en su juego, finalmente no puede sostener la mirada de Hotaru, la cual desvía hacia un lado para continuar.

-Hasta yo, Lady Saturn…hasta yo…-asegura -es precisamente por eso que deseo que ambas estén lo más lejos posible del peligro, y no me refiero sólo al peligro físico, sino al peligro ideológico.

-Plu… ¿No confías en nosotros verdad? A eso se debe este interrogatorio…dime... ¿Qué es lo que de verdad temes?-cuestiona Rini. La misma Setsuna se confiesa que no sabe con exactitud qué teme de su Princesa y de Lady Saturn, por qué motivo presiente que no son sinceras con ella, y más que todo por qué le aterroriza imaginar los motivos que pueden tener para portarse con tanto misterio.

-Nada majestad, de ustedes no temo nada. Sólo es mi afán por cuidar de las dos, por hacer un buen papel como su tutora, tal como mis señores y soberanos me lo han asignado, claro que si a Usted le molesta, puede pedir a sus padres la remoción de mi cargo-declara con orgullo la senshi del tiempo.

-Todos estamos algo nerviosos este día, jamás pediría eso y lo sabes-sonríe Rini tomando del brazo a su tutora-y no te preocupes por nosotras dos, prometemos ser tu sombra en los siguientes eventos, haya o no haya ataque de la Logia del Caos, no nos perderás de vista, y sigue tranquila que nuestras convicciones son mucho más firmes de lo que supones; ahora si nos permites, tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre-termina la alta princesa de cabello rosado dando un beso en la mejilla a su tutora y alejándose toma del brazo a su compañera de menor estatura-Vamos Hotaru, ven conmigo-pero los ojos amatista de la senshi de la destrucción siguen fijos en los de Setsuna, sólo cuando se aleja se pierde aquel contacto.

La senshi del tiempo suspira hondo al ver alejarse a las dos mujeres por el pasillo, y se sujeta la frente con una mano limpiando el sudor que corre por esta con el dorso de la misma.

-¡Que locuras estoy imaginando!…-se dice a si misma arrepentida, pero en ese instante, la risa de la princesa resuena por el pasillo, a lo lejos, seguramente provocada por algo que dijo Hotaru, y aquella risa, que antes jamás tuvo nada de particular, entra en su mente y la taladra horriblemente… ¿Será posible que…?-Tengo que encontrar la verdad, sea como sea…aún si esta implica descubrir cosas que no me agradarán, es mi deber como senshi. Una sola cosa es cierta, ninguna de las dos dará un paso sin que yo lo sepa de ahora en delante-decidida la mujer de ojos rojizos y sujetando su báculo sigue su camino por el pasillo.

**Ciudad Lignum, día siguiente por la tarde.**

Avanzo entre este hermoso atardecer por los bien cuidados jardines de la hermosa capital del Este. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar y realmente Mako chan ha hecho un buen trabajo al convertir este pedazo de selva agreste y salvaje en el bello y artístico Edén que era ahora. Flores, árboles, pasto, cascadas, ríos, fuentes y animales que se fusionan con los edificios, calles, avenidas, centros comerciales y zonas residenciales. Todo en Ciudad Lignum era una convivencia perfecta del individuo con la naturaleza que me recordaba bastante a la litografía de aquella antigua maravilla del mundo llamada "Jardines Colgantes" y es justo aquí, en este paraíso sobre la tierra, a donde me llevaba mi deber, la pregunta sería… ¿Cuál deber?, ¿El de senshi o el de miembro de la Logia del Caos? Era evidente para mí que uno de ellos por ahora era más fuerte y le tenía mucha más lealtad que el otro.

Tal como días antes en ciudad Metallus, esta vez es en el Edén de ciudad Lignum donde se han reunido todo aquel habitante de Tokio de Cristal. Según los informes que eficientemente me daban, por órdenes de Makoto, los guardias de la ciudad no se daban abasto, el sobrecupo en el área hotelera, había rebasado por mucho las capacidades de sus empleados. Los ojos de todo el universo conocido estaban volcados hacia el hermoso desfile floral de la ciudad; pero por más que sonara injusto para Mako chan y su equipo de artistas, los cuales se habían esforzado tanto, no era por el desfile en sí, sino por la posibilidad de ver con sus propios ojos a las tres mujeres de la Logia del Caos en acción. ¡Vaya que ahora éramos famosas!

Mientras caminaba por un puente que conectaba ambos lados de la calle, y atravesaba un hermoso río, escucho a los ciudadanos, como suelo hacerlo desde que iniciamos con este juego, creo que en mi afán de analizarlo todo, de entenderlo todo, de controlarlo todo, las palabras de la gente a mi alrededor son el mejor termómetro de que estamos logrando lo que deseamos. Viene a mi cabeza ese conocido refrán popular en latín, ahora en desuso, "_Vox populi, vox Dei" _eso en el supuesto caso de que yo creyera en Dios, desde luego, pero no deja de ser divertido.

Claro que ahora que dispongo de bastante tiempo libre, gracias a la consigna especial de mi señora y reina de investigar a esa comentarista de telecomunicaciones, me es mucho más sencillo desaparecer de la corte donde todo es nerviosismo y agitación, y perderme entre los ciudadanos, sin mi uniforme y mis insignias reales, vestida únicamente con la sencilla ropa propia de este clima caluroso: Un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco sin mangas, un amplio sombrero blanco con una cinta azul, sandalias aderezados con unos lentes oscuros que me defienden muy bien del fuerte sol de Ciudad Lignum. Así, siendo un ciudadano más, me logro camuflar mejor entre la multitud de visitantes que abarrotan los cientos de parques del Edén.

Tomo el sendero flanqueado por árboles de flores amarillas, que por efecto del ligero viento dejan caer sus pétalos sobre la gente que pasea por ese lugar. Lindos árboles, la gente de Ciudad Lignum los llama "Lluvia de oro" aunque su nombre científico correcto es "_Laburnum anagyroides" _y disfruto del hermoso panorama mientras escucho la "_Opinio Populi_", los primeros en toparse en mi camino son dos hombres que conducen una pequeña carreta con frutas.

-¡Te digo que es verdad, Calixtus! yo mismo estuve en la explanada de Ciudad Metallus, frente al Edificio Dorado, y vi como una de esas mujeres usaba el sistema de proyección para mostrarnos realidades del pasado que habíamos olvidado. ¡No sabes la sensación en la boca del estómago cuando parecía que caíamos de una cascada!...hacía siglos que no recordaba qué divertido puede ser-habla el que va caminando.

-¿Estás loco, Néstor?...No digas esas cosas, no lo puedo creer de un ciudadano modelo como tú, ese tipo de juegos eran peligrosos y malamente fomentaban la violencia, el desenfreno en el pasado; eso no hace sino perjudicar las buenas costumbres, créeme cuando te digo que estamos mucho mejor desde que nuestros soberanos los desterraron de Tokio de Cristal, así que calla y no digas cosas impropias, no puedo creer que disculpes a esas mujeres-se escandaliza el alto y fuerte conductor de la carrera, por su ropa deduzco es habitante de Ciudad Lignum, no así su compañero, quien parece ser de tierras del Oeste.

-Pues creerían correctamente Calixtus, no es que disculpe la forma como hacen las cosas, simplemente es que estando en esa explanada se me abrieron los ojos a muchas cosas, y comencé a preguntarme otras. Esa mujer que se lanzó desde arriba del Edificio Dorado, explicó muy gráficamente las intenciones reales de la Logia del Caos, del emblema que plasman, habló de cosas que me dan vueltas en la cabeza…y no soy el único. ¿Has visto los programas del Canal Aureo?-inquiere el forastero.

-Los he visto, pero no me dirás que crees lo que esa mujer, Laquesis Stratos, está diciendo-cuestiona el más alto.

-No sé si creerle a esa reportera, lo que sé es que sus palabras, y lo que vi por mí mismo en Ciudad Metallus me hacen ver de forma diferente lo que hace la Logia del Caos. Quizá, como dice Laquesis Startos, ellas sólo quieren darnos un mensaje. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero estoy seguro de que cuando aparezcan durante el desfile lo verás por ti mismo.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que aparecerán?

-Muy seguro, varios lo esperamos, Ciudad Lignum y todo Tokio de Cristal está más interesados en su próxima aparición que en el desfile floral, además si hemos de creer lo que dice Laquesis Stratos, esta vez la Logia hará algo definitivo, algo que deje en claro lo que son y lo que desean de nosotros. Así que estaremos esperándolas-termina el emocionado hombre de ciudad Oeste, su compañero al parecer va a responderle pero no es consciente de por dónde camina hasta que choca conmigo, algunas frutas caen de la carreta que jala.

-¡Lo lamento señorita! ¡Mis disculpas!-se excusa ampliamente el enorme hombre de las frutas.

-No se preocupe caballero, no ha sido su culpa-respondo yo con una sonrisa histriónica perfecta.

-Claro que lo ha sido, acepte mis excusas y también este obsequio –se inclina el enorme hombre y le alarga algunos melocotones que lucen deliciosos, yo le obsequio con otra sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable-aseguro yo.

-De verdad disculpe a mi compañero señorita…eso nos sucede por venir discutiendo sobre el evento de mañana. ¿Es Usted extranjera verdad?-me aborda el otro hombre.

-De ciudad Aquae-respondo yo.

-¿Y qué opina de la Logia del Caos?-sigue interesado el ciudadano, realmente me hace gracia esta situación ¿Qué opino yo de la Logia del Caos?...¡YO!

-Realmente caballero, no tengo una opinión definida en torno a esas extrañas mujeres, lo que sea que deseen confío en que nuestras autoridades sabrán controlarlas para garantizar lo que siempre ha sido su prioridad, nuestra seguridad y felicidad-respondo yo aquel formulismo con una seriedad que habría puesto muy orgulloso a Artemis.

-¡Así se habla señorita! ¿Lo ves, Néstor? Esto es ser un verdadero ciudadano de Tokio de Cristal-se emociona el alto hombre de la carreta de frutas. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo hoy.

-Con su permiso caballeros, fue un gusto charlar con Ustedes, gracias por la fruta-termino yo inclinándome elegantemente ante los dos y siguiendo mi camino con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Al parecer mi inicial apreciación sobre aquel detalle de que la voz del pueblo es la voz de Dios era muy correcta, poco a poco estábamos logrando el efecto deseado entre la gente de Tokio de Cristal, ese objetivo de llegar a su conciencia, de taladrar sus ideas, de cuestionar si el mundo en que vivían era de verdad perfecto, preparando el camino para el decisivo acto final.

Mientras pensaba emocionada en la cercanía de ese día, proseguía mi camino por el sendero de árboles con racimos de flores amarillas, hasta que el camino del bello parque se terminó así como la concurrencia de ciudadanos que aprecian desfilar directo a la zona centro de la ciudad dejando vacíos aquellos parajes, observo que nadie se acerque y me aproximo a un viejo edificio que hacía tiempo era una estación de correos y que ahora se haya en ruinas, cubierto de ramajes y enredaderas. Un enorme Roble ha crecido por encima del techo de aquel lugar y sus ramas salen por las ya casi inexistentes ventanas cubiertas de musgo, seguramente esa era la razón por la cual ese viejo edificio se había salvado de una demolición segura, Ciudad Lignum se caracterizaba por su normativa proteccionista de la naturaleza y después de todo…¿Quién en Ciudad Lignum se molestaría por una simple estación antigua de correos con el nivel de telecomunicaciones modernas del reino?

Nadie ciertamente, y eso era para nosotros muy favorable. Llegó al lugar y trepo por entre las ramas del roble hasta llegar a un hueco cubierto por hojas secas, meto mi mano en este y presiono un mecanismo oculto en él que abre una escotilla por la que fácilmente puede entrar una persona. Me deslizo por allí y bajo por un pasadizo de madera disfrutando de la sensación de adrenalina de aquella bajada intempestiva hasta caer en la hojarasca seca que se haya al final del túnel.

Ya abajo se abre ante mí un pasadizo de piedra, alumbrado por antorchas. Creo que por eso adoro la base de Ciudad Lugnum. Esta podía no tener la tecnología del resto de las bases, pero era quizá esa misma sencillez lo que la hacía especial. Debajo de ese viejo edificio de correos, se encontraba el acceso a un universo de grutas subterráneas que se extendían por toda Ciudad Lignum, una belleza natural oculta a los ojos de todos, interminables pasadizos de roca, estalactitas que dibujaban figuras caprichosas en las formas rocosas y varios ríos subterráneos hacían a ese lugar un escenario perfecto para refugio de tres dementes como nosotras.

Aún ahora es un misterio para mí como diablos dio el Maestro con este lugar o como diseñó la base, pero había acabado por acostumbrarme a la genialidad de ese hombre…o mujer…mejor digámosle personaje.

Llegué caminando por el sendero alumbrado por antorchas hasta el límite de un río subterráneo donde ya me aguardaba una pequeña balsa con un remo, subo en ella y tomando aquel palo empiezo a moverme por aquel lugar que me da la sensación de la idea griega del inframundo, sólo que en lugar de Caronte el barquero del infierno, me iba a encontrar a dos de las gorgonas, o sea, Primus y Secundus.

Luego de recorrer un fragmento del río subterráneo me detengo al final de este, bajo de la balsa y camino hacia las galerías de piedra de la base. El gran televisor se haya apagado, igualmente el bar con las bebidas alcohólicas intactas, eso ya me da algo en qué pensar, por lo general mis honorables camaradas cuando yo llego a la base ye están haciendo alguna de su extravagancias acostumbradas o al menos en estado semiinconveniente. Dejo los melocotones sobre la mesa de la cantina y camino por el lugar deteniéndome frente al ring de boxeo que tenemos instalado allí…nada…todo es muy extraño…

-¡SECUNDUS! ¡PRIMUS! ¡HAY ALGUN ALMA VIVIENTE EN ESTE PUTO RINCÓN DEL INFIERNO!-grito yo mientras mi voz resuena por el lugar con eco interminable. Nadie me responde.

Fastidiada camino hacia el lugar en que se haya la mesa de reuniones y miro sobre ella dentro de una caja de cristal, la hermosa e imponente tiara lunar, sonrío de lado, ese par de estúpidas se estaban ocultando, si la tiara estaba allí ellas la habían llevado siguiendo mis instrucciones… ¿Qué nueva fechoría estarían tramando?...en ese instante un sonido extraño llega a mis oídos, amplificado por la acústica de las grutas, siguiendo el ruido me alejo de la mesa y agudizo el oído…efectivamente es un sonido de algo que ruge con fuerza…y que se va a cercando…estoy a punto de hacer alguna conjetura sobre qué será el sonido cuando por arriba de mi saltan desbocadamente tres motocicletas que derrapan en el suelo, una de ellas de la que emana una cauda roja cae encima de la mesa de billar destruyéndola por completo, otra, con un destello blanco derriba un sillón y la última con luz verde se estrella en el bar rompiendo los vasos y algunas botellas, todo es ahora si un caos.

Cuando el sonido se calma y los motores se apagan y el as de luz que emana desaparece, los compartimentos de las motocicletas se abren y de dos de estas bajan Primus seguida de Secundus, vistiendo traje negro y cascos del mismo tono.

-¡Pero qué demonios tienen en el cerebro par de estúpidas! ¡Porqué destruyen la base y toman sin mi permiso los prototipos de las motocicletas!-escupo furiosa limpiando de mi ropa la sangre y los vidrios que se enterraron en mi brazo por culpa de los vasos rotos.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú dijiste que nuestras "hijas" estaban como nuevas, con motores calibrados y un sistema especial de rastreo y proyección-habla mi compañera más alta usando el nombre que le dábamos a nuestras "juguetitos" todo terreno.

-Es cierto, lo dijiste, Secundus y yo solo salimos a dar un paseo mientras volvías - arguye Primus mientras levanta una botella de brandi que de milagro se salvó de su brusca llegada y bebe de ella pasándosela a la otra cínica como si hace unos segundos no hubieran estado las dos a punto de volarme la cabeza saltando sobre mí.

-Bien, acepto que dije que estaban listas las motocicletas, pero eso no quita que las dos estén locas. ¡No pueden matar el tiempo destruyendo bases!-reitero yo-y pensar que les había traído algo de fruta…no la merecen-acabo. Tanto Secundus como Primus se miran un momento entre su antifaz y ríen burlonas-por cierto… ¿Quién viene conduciendo la tercer motocicleta?- inquiero, percatándome de la singularidad.

-Nadie-asegura Primus y por si misma abre la cabina mostrando que no hay conductor- nos pusimos a probar el nuevo sistema de piloto inteligente que les pusiste, el cual funciona perfecto, tu "hija" corrió mejor sola que si tú la hubieras conducido

Yo camino ya más tranquila hacia la motocicleta negra con llantas verdes de luz y apago el piloto automático, al momento la luz fluorescente color verde se apaga. Secundus y Primus apagan también sus correspondientes motos de luz, es cierto que en la base de Ciudad Lignum nos gustaba jugar con nuestras "hijas", dado que las enormes e interminables galerías de cuevas subterráneas hacían sumamente divertido y excitante correr como dementes y jugar carreras.

Recuerdo que hace varios siglos, hice algunos bocetos de motocicletas como estas, con tecnología semejante a la aplicada en Tokio de Cristal para los carros de movimiento por energía magnética pero modificada en su carga de iones para que el efecto de velocidad fuera imparable, una más de las tecnologías peligrosas prohibidas en el Código de Convivencia título segundo sobre la Seguridad en Trasportes Civiles. Mientras pienso en aquello siento un golpe en mi cabeza bastante fuerte dado por Secundus.

-Anda, quita esa cara de mujer con vida sexual insatisfecha, no nos culpes por jugar un poco, no nos resistimos a probarlas-sigue mi alta amiga. Yo le regreso el golpe ahora directo a la boca del estómago y la hago caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Dos cosas Secundus, primero, no vuelvas a insinuar nada de mi vida sexual, y segundo…bueno no hay segundo pero te ganaste el golpe-le aseguro yo entre las risas de Primus.

-¡Eres…una…mal…nacida…-entrecortada por la falta de aire me responde, finalmente acabamos por reír las tres mientras le doy la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Parece que el Maestro no llega…eso me comienza a preocupar-comenta Primus

-ME ENCANTA QUE ESTÉS ANSIOSA DE VERME HERMOSA PRIMUS-escuchamos detrás de nosotros la voz grave y distorsionada de nuestro líder, un grito de Secundus nos espanta al verlo sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda sin que ninguna lo esperara allí, contagiadas de su grito las tres gritamos, y en verdad no la culpo por haberse asustado, el Maestro luce ahora una túnica morada con ribete de oro y una extravagante máscara de arlequín verde con morado que cubre como siempre todo su rostro.

-¡Que puto susto de coño nos sacó!-estalla Secundus tocando su pecho-¿Cómo es que aparece y desaparece cuando le da la jodida gana?-lo cuestiona.

-DIGAMOS QUE ES OTRO DE MIS MUCHOS TALENTOS -responde el maestro-Y AHORA QUE SE HAN RECUPERADO DEL SUSTO, ¿QUIEREN ACERCARSE? TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR.

Las tres caminamos hacia la mesa esquivando el tiradero que ese par dejó por toda la base hasta sentarnos en las sillas que nos corresponden. Yo no aparto los ojos del personaje con máscara de Arlequín, después de mis pesquisas sobre lo que estaba haciendo nuestro siempre discreto Sumo Sacerdote aunado al ver una rama de abedul en la pata de Columba, me preguntaba si sería posible que la mente detrás de esta conspiración fuera el mismo Helios. No me extrañaría mucho, el chico era inteligente, siempre callado, prudente, a favor de todo lo que decían los soberanos, entregado a sus deberes…era posible que quizá una parte de él tuviera ese lado oscuro. Tenía la inteligencia para ser el maestro, además estaban esas coincidencias…esos libros que estaba consultando, sabía que no debía apresurarme en hacer conjeturas, pero esta era la primera vez en cincuenta años que el Maestro comenzaba a tener rostro y forma definida en mi mente.

-VEO CON AGRADO QUE NO PUDIERON ESPERAR PARA USAR SUS JUGUETITOS-cuestiona el Maestro.

-Así es Maestro, hacía tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina de la velocidad, estos si son vehículos, no como los transportes del reino-opina Secundus.

-ESPERO QUE TERTIUS REVISE LOS MOTORES Y REPROGRAME LA COMPUTADORA PORQUE NECESITAMOS ESAS MOTOCICLETAS DE LUZ LISTAS Y A PUNTO PARA LA MISIÓN GAMMA, COMO LES DIJE EN LOS MENSAJES DE LAS PALOMAS, ESTA MISIÓN MARCHARÁ SOBRE RUEDAS-sigue el Maestro.

-¿Con las motos? ¿Haremos la Misión Gamma con nuestras "hijas"?... ¡Súper!-aplaude la alta Secundus. El personaje de máscara de Arlequín mueve los dedos de sus manos enguantadas al ver la alegría de nuestra compañera.

-CONSIDERÉ QUE ES MOMENTO DE QUE TOKIO DE CRISTAL RECUERDE UNO DE LOS PLACERES MAS BÁSICOS QUE EL REPRIMENTE CÓDIGO NOS QUITÓ, LA VELOCIDAD-comenta nuestro líder.

-Bien, ¿Quieren dejar de hablar sobre las motos y regresar a lo que nos importa? Qué hay sobre la pasada Misión Beta-Habla al fin Primus.

-PRIMUS, PRIMUS, SIEMPRE IMPACIENTE, ME ENCANTA VER ESA MIRADA EN TUS BELLOS OJOS-habla el personaje con un matiz muy distinto en su ronca voz. Secundus a mi lado me da un leve pisotón, pero ya no lo necesito para notar que nuestro mentor tiene especial predilección por nuestra compañera-PERO AUNQUE ME ENCANTE SOBREMANERA VERTE MOLESTA, ESTA VEZ TIENES RAZÓN, COMENZAREMOS POR EVALUAR LA MISIÓN PASADA Y PROYECTAR LA SIGUIENTE. VEO QUE AL MENOS TENEMOS NUESTRO TROFEO.

-Así es Maestro, encontré la Tiara Lunar enterrada entre la tierra de las hermosas macetas con flores del interior del Edificio Dorado tal como indicó Tertius, la tomé sin dificultades y la traje aquí, nadie en todo Ciudad Metallus podría sospechar que estaba allí o que alguien de mi condición la transportó hasta aquí-habla Secundus.

-MUY BIEN PENSADO DE TU PARTE DEJAR LA EVIDENCIA EN EL MISMO LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS TERTIUS, TODO EL MUNDO DEBIÓ PENSAR QUE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS SE LLEVÓ LA TIARA FUERA DE ALLÍ, COMO SIEMPRE ME SOPRENDES-Asegura el Maestro.

-Gracias. Sólo tengo una duda Maestro…¿Por qué los brazaletes que contabilizaban los puntos se apagaron al final de la misión?-pregunto.

-MUY SENCILLO, TIENEN UN DISPOSITIVO ESPECIAL ENCRIPTADO QUE SÓLO YO CONOZCO Y DESEABA ACTIVARLO AQUÍ DELANTE DE USTEDES PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO QUIEN OBTUVO MAS PUNTOS. ES PARTE DEL JUEGO-me responde-ASI QUE, ACÉRQUENSE PARA DARME SUS BRAZALETES-indica, Secundus se levanta y camina hacia él dejando en la mesa el suyo. El maestro lo toma y con su mano enguantada gira la tapa y mira el resultado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue mi puntuación?-pregunta mi alta amiga.

-PARECE QUE CONTABILIZASTE CIENTO QUINCE PUNTOS, MUY BUENOS POR CIERTO, TU FORMA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE LA GUARDIA FUE EXCELENTE, ADEMÁS ELIMINASTE DEL JUEGO A ESAS SENSHIS-detalla el Maestro-Y A TUS CIENTO QUINCE PUNTOS AGREGARÉ CIEN MÁS POR EL DETALLE INMEJORABLE DE HACER AFLORAR EL LADO CAÓTICO Y AGRESIVO DE LADY PLUTÓN-comenta él, Primus y yo intercambiamos una mirada de desconcierto tras nuestros antifaces, y Secundus sonríe de lado-OLVIDÉ COMENTAR QUE EL BRAZALETE TIENE TAMBIÉN UN SISTEMA DE GRABACION ASI QUE PUDE ESCUCHAR MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES.

-¡Genial! Doscientos quince puntos, veremos quién me puede superar-se cruza de brazos nuestra compañera evidentemente muy orgullosa.

-PRIMUS, ¿QUIERES VENIR A MI POR FAVOR?-Suplica a nuestra Compañera el Maestro.

-Vaya, así que después de todo si hay alguien aquí a quien el Maestro pide las cosas por favor, que afortunada eres Primus-irónica Secundus, pero nuestra compañera la ignora y se acerca al Maestro, va a quitarse el brazalete ella misma cuando para nuestra sorpresa el personaje con máscara de Arlequín la toma de la mano y galantemente la acerca a los labios de la máscara como si depositara en ella un beso, las tres nos quedamos casi petrificadas ante esta acción, y no sólo Secundus y yo, la misma Primus por la expresión de su rostro no esperaba aquello.

-PERMÍTEME QUITARTE YO MISMO EL BRAZALETE-solicita y lo hace.

-Que te dije, Tertius, la muy perra de Primus y el Maestro tienen algo-me susurra quedamente Secundus y esta vez no me atrevo a contradecirla. Una muy confundida Primus regresa a su asiento.

-DE ANTEMANO TE CONCEDO CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS EXTRA SOBRE EL TOTAL DE TU PUNTUACIÓN DEL GOTCHA POR LA MAGNÍFICA PRESENTACIÓN QUE HICISTE DE LOS PROPÓSITOS DE NUESTRA ORGANIZACIÓN ANTE EL ESPECTANTE PUEBLO DE CIUDAD METALLUS, NO SE HABLA DE OTRA COSA EN LOS NOTICIOSOS, PARECE QUE AL FIN LOGRAMOS DIVIDIR OPINIONES, Y UN SECTOR IMPORTANTE DE LA POBLACIÓN SE HAYA INDECISO SOBRE SI SOMOS O NO EL ENEMIGO Y ESO ES UN AVANCE QUE DEBEMOS A TU MÁGICA FORMA DE EXPONELO-reitera el Maestro.

-Gracias…-son las únicas palabras que dice quedamente Primus al volver a su lugar.

-Esto no es justo, ¿Sólo porque ella se puso algo artística tiene más puntos que yo? ¡Es mil veces más pesado patear el trasero de la guardia y las senshis que hacer dibujos en un lienzo gigante!-reniega Secundus.

-VEAMOS MI QUERIDA SECUNDUS…¿NO FUISTE TU MISMA QUIEN SE QUEJÓ EN LA MISIÓN PASADA DE LA ASIGNACIÓN Y PREFERISTE CAMBIAR TU TRABAJO POR EL DE PRIMUS?-Cuestiona apacible el personaje de túnica morada, Secundus va a responder pero termina haciendo un mohín de fastidio y cruzándose de brazos, yo no puedo reprimir la risa al ver su cara de frustración-DE MODO QUE NO CAIGAMOS EN LA DIVISIÓN QUE ES EL PEOR ENEMIGO DE LOS BUENOS EQUIPOS, QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE SÓLO SOY JUSTO.

-Vale, vale…me callo…desventajas de no ser la favorita-reniega Secundus.

-TU BRAZALETE CONTABILIZA NOVENTA Y CINCO PUNTOS, MAS LOS QUE TE HE OTORGADO HACEN UN TOTAL DE DOSCIENTO CUARENTA Y CINCO PUNTOS. UN TRABAJO EXCELENTE COMO SIEMPRE-asegura nuestro mentor-Y FINALMENTE TERTIUS…TERTIUS…SIEMPRE DEJAMOS LO MEJOR AL FINAL. TU BRAZALETE-No me lo pide por favor, y cuando se lo alargo sólo lo toma, evidentemente no hay beso en la mano…¿Será que las ironías de Secundus son verdad?

-EN TU CASO TERTIUS QUERIDA, SOBRA DECIR QUE TIENES CIENTO CINCUENTA PUNTOS MÁS POR HABER CONSEGUIDO DE MANERA TRAN BRILLANTE LA TIARA LUNAR, EL DETALLE DE LA BOMBA, LA FORMA COMO PARALISASTE DE MIEDO A TODOS, Y SOBRETODO, LOGRAR QUE LA SIEMPRE CORRECTA REINA SERENA TE ATACARA, MERECE ELOGIOS INFINITOS DE MI PARTE-se dirige a mí con su voz grave.

-Gracias Maestro-respondo.

-¡VAYA SORPRESA! TERTIUS, JAMÁS TERMINAS DE ASOMBRARME. ASÍ QUE DOS DISPAROS CERTEROS SOBRE LA REINA Y EL REY…

-¡Qué coño!-salta de su silla Secundus.

-¿Tertius le disparó a la Reina y al Rey?... ¡Asombroso!...¿Cómo lo hiciste?-me interroga Primus igualmente sorprendida.

-Digamos que se presentó la oportunidad-es mi sencilla respuesta.

-Eres una hija de…

-¡SECUNDUS! ESTA VEZ ME OPONGO AL INSULTO, NO LO MERECE, MAS BIEN DEBERIAS ELOGIARLA. ESOS DOS DISPAROS, MAS LOS ANTERIORES QUE HIZO LE DAN UN TOTAL DE DOSCIENTOS TREINTA Y CINCO PUNTOS, MAS LOS QUE YO LE OTORGUE POR LLEVAR LA POLÍTICA DE LA LOGIA A SU LÍMITE ASÍ COMO PONER EN APRIETOS A LA PAREJA REAL, HACEN 385 PUNTOS, COLOCANDO A TERTIUS COMO LA INDISCUTIBLE GANADORA EN ESTA MISIÓN-declara el Maestro, tanto él como Primus aplauden y Secundus sigue haciendo rabieta con los brazos cruzados.

-Te odio… ¿Sabes?...tienes cara de no romper un plato y sin embargo puedes dispararle a la Familia Real aunque esté rodeada de guardias-se queja mi alta compañera, yo sólo río.

-Después de todo es la política de la empresa… ¿No es así?-aseguro divertida-Máscara de Ángel, alma de Demonio.

-BIEN MIS LINDAS CHICAS, HABLEMOS AHORA DE LA MISIÓN GAMMA, ESPERO NO LES EXTRAÑARA MUCHO QUE HAYA CANCELADO LA REUNIÓN EN CIUDAD METALLUS Y POSPUSIERAMOS TODO HASTA AHORA, PERO, TENIA UN MOTIVO IMPORTANTE. SUPONGO ESTÁN ENTERADAS DEL ANUNCIO OFICIAL HECHO POR LA CORONA SOBRE LA DECISIÓN DE EXHIBIR EN LA FIESTA DEL JARDÍN BOTÁNICO DE CIUDAD LIGNUM, EL INSIGNE Y MÍTICO CENTRO LUNAR-inicia el tema el Maestro.

-Claro que lo sabemos, es la noticia más destacada en todo el reino-habla Primus.

-¿Y CUAL ES TU OPINION BELLA PRIMUS?-cuestiona a nuestra compañera el Maestro jugando con sus enguantados dedos.

-Que nos quieren poner una trampa. Eso es todo. No se necesita mucho para deducirlo. Antes del ataque a ciudad Metallus no estaba en el programa que el desfile floral de Ciudad Lignum culminara con la exhibición de una reliquia como esa. Parece que de alguna manera las senshis se están volviendo un poco más inteligentes y pretenden conocer nuestro modus operandi-asegura Primus.

-CORRECTO. ENTONCES. ¿QUE NOS CORRESPONDE HACER?-sigue cuestionando el Maestro.

-Ir y hacerlas que besen nuestro trasero como siempre-con sencillez habla Secundus como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Una risa del Maestro es la respuesta.

-SECUNDUS, SECUNDUS, SIEMPRE CONSIGUES HACER ALEGRE MI DÍA. DESDE LUEGO QUE HAREMOS ESO, PERO ME REFERÍA A COMO PODEMOS SER MAS INTELIGENTES QUE ELLOS-sigue el personaje de máscara.

-Muy sencillo, cambiando el objetivo de la misión justo ahora que ellas creen haber descifrado nuestra forma de atacar-expongo.

-¡EXCELENTE COMO SIEMPRE TERTIUS!-aplaude el Maestro.

-¿Cambiar la misión? ¿Es que acaso no robaremos el Cetro Lunar?-cuestiona Primus desconfiada.

-TRANQUILA HERMOSA PRIMUS, CLARO QUE LO ROBAREMOS, SIMPLEMENTE CAMBIAREMOS DE ESTRATEGIA. EL CETRO NO SERÁ EL PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO, ESTA VEZ, QUIEN LO "ROBE" EN VERDAD TENDRÁ POR MISIÓN DISTRAER A LAS SIEMPRE EFICIENTES SENSHIS, PARA QUE ALGUIEN MÁS PUEDA LLEVAR A CABO LA VERDADERA MISIÓN, QUE ESTA VEZ SERÁ MOSTRAR A TODO EL PUEBLO DE CIUDAD LIGNUM LA VERDADERA FILOSOFÍA DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS-habla el tipo delante de nosotros…¡Maldito! Pienso mientras lo miro, si es Helios o si no lo es, este tipo es mi ídolo, tiene el don de entender las cosas, transformarlas y hacerlas nuevas. Este cambio, sin duda abría nuevos horizontes.

-Aún sigo sin entender Maestro… ¿Le importaría ser más específico?-pide ansiosa Primus.

-LO SERÉ, SERÉ TODO LO ESPECÍFICO QUE SEA NECESARIO…

-Maestro, perdón que le interrumpa, pero antes de que comencemos a planear la misión siguiente hay algo importante que debo comunicarles-me atrevo a interrumpir.

-ADELANTE TERTIUS- cede la palabra.

-Parece ser que la Neo Reina, preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos, ha encomendado a Lady Mercury la delicada misión de acercarse a cierta reportera del Canal Aureo que está difundiendo mensajes de apoyo hacia la Logia…su nombre es Laquesis Stratos-inicio aquel tema tan delicado.

-¿Y qué coño nos importa esa tipa a nosotros Tertius? Deja que Lady Mercury se ocupe de asuntos oficiales y vamos a lo nuestro-impaciente la alta Secundus.

-ESPERA SECUNDUS, DEJA QUE TERTIUS TERMINE-controla el maestro a mi compañera.

-Lo que nos interesa a nosotros sobre esa mujer, es lo siguiente. La Reina tiene mucho recelo de sus actitudes en defensa de la Logia, no se lo dijo a Lady Mercury directamente pero es posible que la Reina sospeche de esa mujer, quiere que todo se maneje con discreción, para que el pueblo no sienta que se reprime la libre expresión. Sin embargo, es sabido de todos ese afán compulsivo de Lady Mercury por analizarlo todo, investigarlo todo y encontrar explicaciones, así que creo yo que es muy probable que por el momento sus sospechas sean beneficiosas para la Logia y desvié la atención hacia unas sospechosas potenciales por lo menos hasta el "Acto Final". Encontré algunos detalles interesantes sobre Laquesis Stratos y su familia -cometo mis intenciones usando el ya conocido lenguaje en tercera persona. Un silencio se forma en la base.

-Definitivamente Tertius siempre subestimo tus malditas capacidades ¡Eres asombrosa!-habla Primus.

-Coincido con ella… tienes la endemoniada capacidad de dejarme callada, ¡A mí!-completa Secundus como si aquello fuese una gran hazaña

-Si Lady Mercury sigue siendo tan predecible como siempre, al menos mientras investigan a la familia Stratos, tendremos fuera de nuestro radar a las senshis por un tiempo considerable, quizá en las siguientes dos misiones, porque algo me dice que luego de la última debimos despertar las sospechas de más de alguna senshi-insinúo. Tanto Secundus como yo miramos a Primus.

-¿Qué?-cuestiona ella.

-Nada querida, solo nos preguntábamos que tan peligroso será para nosotros tu nueva obsesión por molestar a Lady Uranus. Antes de esta misión yo pensaba que era sólo coincidencia, pero definitivamente eres una masoquista pervertida… ¿Tanto te gusta Haruka Tenou que la provocas para que te persiga? Eres una pervertida- asegura con naturalidad Secundus, yo río con fuerza y Primus va a contestar algo, cuando sucede la cosa más extraña del mundo…el Maestro, ese personaje que admiraba por su sangre fría y ecuanimidad, grita…

-¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER INSINUACIONES ESTÚPIDAS Y CONCENTRARSE EN LA MISIÓN!-estalla mientras golpea con su puño la mesa, las tres nos quedamos por un instante de piedra, sin atrevernos a hablar. Desde que conocíamos al Maestro jamás lo habíamos visto molesto… ¿Qué estaba pasando?-GRACIAS POR LA ATENCIÓN, DEJEMOS COMENTARIOS POCO PRODUCTIVOS Y EMPECEMOS A DETALLAR EL TRABAJO. COMENZAREMOS POR REPARTIR LAS RESPONSABILIDADES…-yo sigo escuchando las palabras del Maestro con relativa atención, pero algo en todo esto no está bien… ¿Qué lo molestó? ¿Acaso la broma de Secundus sobre que Primus estaba obsesionada con Haruka? De ser así esta sería la primera reacción humana y visceral que ha mostrado el maestro en el tiempo que llevamos de conocerle, y eso ya me estaba dando muchísimo en que pensar. Definitivamente mi cruzada personal por descubrir quién se ocultaba tras esa máscara iba muy en serio, era momento de que comenzara con mi propio juego más allá del de la Logia, iba a hacer honor al lema de la Universidad de Ciudad Aquae "La mente en busca de la verdad" y mi mente estaba ansiosa por encontrarla…

**NOTAS FINALES: Sé que no tengo vergüenza de venir hasta ahora a actualizar este fic, pero en fin, he estado algo ocupada con mis estudios, pero no lo he olvidado, me encanta escribirlo, me relaja, me gusta leer las opiniones de los muy fieles lectores que me aguantan mis inconstancias con tal de leer...¿Que tal el chap?...¿Quiénes son ahora sus sospechosos? Seguro muchos se han quedad o asombrados, pero como dije, me gusta jugar un poco con los detalles, veremos quienes encarnan al final a Primus, Secundus y al Maestro, no dejen de hacer sus apuestas.**

**En el siguiente capítulo vendrá la misión en ciudad Lignum, lo siento por Mako pero haremos destrozos interesantes, gracias de nuevo por la paciencia y la lectura que siempre valoro mucho, no dejaré este fic porque como dije me fascina hacerlo solo ténganme paciencia…XD…DOMO ARIGATOU Y LAS VEO EN EL QUE VIENE!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**_


	8. Chapter 7: SORPRESA EN LA TORTUGA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 7: Sorpresa en la Tortuga**

**Ciudad Lignum, Desfile Floral Conmemorativo.**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban aquella radiante mañana en la bellísima "Ciudad Edén" que amanecía decorada con cientos de arcos florales, guirnaldas y alfombras de pétalos. A primera hora de la mañana los ciudadanos encargados del magno evento, vestidos con los tradicionales trajes verdes de aquella región, habían iniciado la construcción de las artísticas alfombras de pétalos por las calles en las que pasaría el desfile floral.

Un discreto contingente de soldados con la insignia del dragón dorado propia de los funcionarios de gobierno incrustada en sus togas y con hachas en sus espaldas caminan por las bellísimas calles, jardines y explanadas de la ciudad que parece surgir de en medio de la selva, entre árboles, plantas, enredaderas y cascadas que se mezclan en bellísima exuberancia. Pareciera ser que la más completa calma se respira en torno al desfile floral pues hasta la vigilancia es discreta. Los guardias de Lady Júpiter parecen solo monitorear el trabajo en contingentes de dos en dos y en un total silencio.

Un contingente de cuatro guardias sin armaduras, solo con sus armas a la espalda y el traje verde propio de su rango, escoltan a las tres mujeres que caminan supervisando todo en la explanada principal del bellísimo palacio con forma de una escalonada pirámide cubierta de maleza y rostros de dragones de piedra esculpidas en ella. Las tres mujeres visten hermosos atuendos florales ligeros y sandalias, pulseras y collares adornando sus cuellos y brazos. La más alta lleva una tiara dorada con forma de un dragón rampante que aprisiona sus cabellos castaños los cuales caen libres por su espalda, la de más baja estatura tiene el cabello negro enlazado en una gruesa trenza donde destacan entrelazadas entre sus cabellos pequeñas cadenas de florecillas moradas y la de corto cabello azul lleva una corona de azucenas blancas alrededor de su frente. Lo único que delata su rango real son las insignias de metal que lucen en sus pechos, un dragón en la más alta, un ave de bronce en la de cabello negro y una tortuga plateada en la de cabello azul.

-Parece que Ciudad Lignum está tranquila. Los preparativos marchan según el plan, he recibido tres informes, uno del bosque oeste donde se preparan los carros del desfile floral, otro de los encargados de decorado y el último de Tremalnak, mi general encargado de seguridad, donde se reporta avance casi completo y total paz a los alrededores. Todo iniciará a las doce sin problemas-habla la castaña.

-Realmente, Mako, Ami chan, no creo que esas dementes ataquen a plena luz del día. Son tan cobardes, viles y rastreras que prefieren atacar en las sombras. Si quieren mi opinión creo que estamos a salvo mientras haya algo de sol, no se atreverán a vérselas con nosotros de día, van a robar el cetro lunar por la noche cuando no haya peligro-comenta la chica de ojos amatista y cabello negro. Una pequeña risa de la chica de cabello azul que desconcierta a las otras dos.

-¿Ami chan? ¿Se puede saber por qué la risa?-inquiere Makoto.

-Realmente, Mako, Rei chan, me asombra que con todos los ataques de esas mujeres nefastas no hayan podido entender aunque sea un poco sus motivaciones. El día y la noche no son lo realmente importante, sino le espectáculo. Sea lo que sea que las mueve, entre más público tengan es mejor, así que robar el Cetro Lunar en la noche como un vulgar ladrón no sería su estilo. Ellas quieres lucirse, provocarnos, y para eso entre más escandaloso sea su ataque será mejor-responde ella.

-¿De verdad puede alguien estar tan enfermo?-cuestiona molesta Rei.

-No lo sé Rei chan…dímelo tú…-responde Ami con un leve tono irónico que hace a las dos amigas mirarse preocupadas. Las tres se han detenido en la enorme explanada donde será exhibida la sagrada reliquia, un enorme lugar descubierto con fuentes alrededor, apagadas a esa hora, y con un estrado en medio alzado con gradas con forma de pirámide que es custodiado por una fila de guardias vestidos de verde, quienes al ver a las funcionarias se inclinan respetuosos permitiéndoles el paso. Ellas suben las escaleras de piedra.

-De verdad Ami chan, sé que estas mujeres están locas, pero no creo que ahora les sea posible atacar. En Ciudad Lignum no hay edificios donde ocultarse, tampoco sistemas de ventilación por dónde escabullirse ni una computadora inteligente que contaminar. Aquí todo es la aire libre, donde estén las veremos, e iremos tras ellas-segura Makoto.

-No estoy segura del todo Mako chan, y justo debido a eso, es que he la reina ha determinado cambiar un poco la seguridad de la reliquia- responde Ami y al llegar a la cima de la pirámide de piedra, junto a los dos tronos del mismo material de los reyes, muestra el hermoso prisma de cristal.

-¿Qué es eso Ami chan? ¿Dónde está el sistema de seguridad por medio de energía magnética que cuidaría la reliquia?-dudosa la gobernadora de Ciudad Lingnum.

-Por órdenes reales, se ha cambiado esa disposición, he desinstalado el complejo sistema de seguridad por medio de energía térmico-luminosa porque no será necesario esta vez-responde la peliazul-al menos no en su forma original de ataque.

-Pero…Ami chan…¿No es eso riesgoso para la protección de la reliquia?-inquiere la joven de cabello negro al ver la caja de cristal con espejos que resguardaría el Centro Lunar.

-Lo es, y justo es lo que deseamos. Esta vez todo será muy diferente, la Logia del Caos tendrá todas las facilidades para atacar, incluso para llevarse el Cetro Lunar, porque lo que deseamos es a ellas. Lindas e ingeniosas sorpresas les aguardarán esta vez-termina Ami sonriendo divertida mientras hace un movimiento golpeando con su puño la caja de cristal, al momento una jaula cuadriculada de luz roja emerge del suelo asombrando a las dos senshis.

-¿Qué Demonios?-ruge Makoto al ver aquella trampa.

-Mako chan, entiendo que estés sorprendida, pero eso no justifica el uso de palabras altisonantes, Estás igual que Mina, Haruka e incluso la princesa Rini. Todas maldijeron cuando se los mostré, suerte que no estamos en palacio y nadie escuchó su horrible transgresión al código de convivencia-comenta la joven de cabello azul.

-¿Una trampa? ¿Las senshis vamos a jugar el honroso papel de perros de caza?-se cruza de brazos Rei con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo dices de ese modo, Rei chan, suena denigrante, pero no es así. Pensé que Michiru san les habría explicado todo. Dijo que lo haría cuando estuvimos en ciudad Metallus-comenta Ami. Makoto y Rei intercambian una mirada-ya veo que lo desconocen, bien, entonces resumiré. Cuando esas mujeres dementes quieran robar la reliquia, accionaremos esta trampa y caerán, pero claro, para que lleguen hasta el estrado real hay que dejarles el camino libre, y atraer a la presa hacia la trampa.

-Ya comprendo. Parece que las mujeres de la Logia del Caos no son las únicas que pueden planear trampas y jugar juegos sucios-responde la alta mujer castaña.

-Mako, de verdad, sé que no te gusta el cambio de planes, curiosamente tampoco a Haruka san, pero todo tiene una razón. Antes nos vencieron porque no las conocíamos ni teníamos estrategia, ahora no será igual. Confíen en el plan, la reina lo único que pide de su parte es cooperación-pide Ami.

-Prefiero siempre mirar el rostro de mi enemigo de frente que cooperar en una vil trampa, pero entiendo que en este juego no soy más que un peón, así que obedeceré tus consejos y las órdenes de la reina-responde la mujer de cabello negro.

-Igualmente yo. Ahora si es posible sácanos de esta jaula-termina Makoto.

-Salir no es sencillo, este panel tiene energía magnética de iones invertidos lo cual hace que cualquier objeto introducido en ella mientras tiene carga positiva no puede salir, literalmente puede haber una explosión de una bomba aquí dentro y no saldría de estos barrotes- explica Ami-lo único que puede sacarnos de aquí dentro, es lograr invertir la carga-concluye tomando un pequeño láser que lleva en su mano el cual al contacto con la luz roja hace que esta vaya desapareciendo poco a poco-pero eso se hace solo por fuera y con este instrumento que tengo en mi mano- la senshi del agua cruza y atraviesa la jaula de luz azul que ahora se difumina con facilidad.

-¿Y para qué nos explicas a nosotros el funcionamiento de tus extraños artefactos de seguridad Ami chan? Con todo respeto al ser encargadas de la seguridad Mako y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que conocer el funcionamiento de tus trampas-responde Rei cruzando los brazos fastidiada. Ami sonríe.

-Solo sigo órdenes Rei chan, esta misma explicación se las he dado antes de Ustedes a Haruka y Michiru, A Setsuna, a la princesa y Hotaru y a Luna, Artemis sama y Minako respectivamente, solo faltaban Ustedes. La reina quiere que estén enteradas del protocolo de seguridad del Cetro Lunar-responde la gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae.

-¿Eso era todo? Porque de verdad tenemos muchos pendientes aún Ami-apremia Makoto.

-Sí, era todo, gracias por su atención chicas-les sonríe Ami a ambas.

-Nos vemos entonces porque aún tenemos mucho que coordinar-termina Rei y tanto ella como su alta compañera bajan los escalones de piedra bajo la mirada irónica de los ojos azules de Ami.

-¡Rei chan, Mako chan!-las detiene con un grito ella. Ambas detienen su carrera y giran para ver a Ami que en la cima de la pirámide de piedra las contempla con los brazos cruzados-sé que mi explicación sobre polaridad de iones estuvo de más con las dos, si alguien entre nosotros además de mi ha experimentado con polaridad invertida son Ustedes… ¿Cierto?...-cuestiona ella. Las pupilas verdes se cruzan con las de color amatista, ambas preocupadas y después miran a su interlocutora.

-¿Se puede saber qué insinúas Ami?-inquiere molesta Makoto.

-Nada desconocido por nosotras, Mako, quita esa cara. Solo espero que no hayan sido tan insensatas para traer algunos de los juguetes que estaban preparando en Ciudad Argentum a un evento pacífico y artístico como este. No quiero denunciar nada a la reina, y apelo a su buen juicio. Desechen la tonta idea de un comando armado de ataque, y díganle a quien está detrás de su loca idea, que cuando termine esto y regresemos a la capital con esas mujeres detenidas, quiero presenciar por mí misma como destruyen esas peligrosas armas que atentan contra la seguridad del reino y del código de convivencia pacífica-termina Ami bajando los escalones y pasando en medio de las dos mujeres que la miran entre incrédulas y asombradas.

Rei con su impulsividad natural iba a seguir a Ami, pero el fuerte brazo de la gobernadora de ciudad Lignum la detuvo.

-No. Déjala que se aleje, es mejor no insistir o acabará por obligarnos-responde la castaña-sabes por experiencia propia que ella puede ser muy artera si se lo propone.

-¡A veces la detesto! ¿Me puedes decir cómo demonios se entera de todo?-cuestiona molesta la de más baja estatura.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos llevar las cosas con cuidado si queremos que todo salga bien. Hay que avisar a quien tu sabes y tener cuidado con lo que Haruka san nos pidió que guardáramos en las bodegas de palacio. Será muy difícil lo que haremos esta vez, sobretodo, pasar inadvertidas.

-Hablando de pasar inadvertidas ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nuestra buena amiga Michiru nos está siguiendo?-pregunta la gobernadora de ciudad Ígnea.

-Desde que salimos de ciudad Metallus, querida, tanto que cambió de lugar a Haruka para poder vigilarnos ¿Qué crees que le resulte tan interesante a Lady Neptune de nosotras?-cuestiona Makoto-si solo somos dos fieles y leales servidoras de la corona.

-De verdad que eres cínica. A estas alturas ya debe sospechar algo, así que más nos vale irnos con cuidado. Suficiente tenemos con Ami tras nosotras-termina Rei mientras ambas bajan los escalones de la pirámide de piedra y seguidas por los guardias de traje verde continúan su camino. A lo lejos la chica de cabello aguamarina emerge tras una columna de piedra labrada con dragones y mira alejarse a sus dos compañeras con el ceño fruncido.

-No las perderé de vista-promete la senshi del mar decidida.

-0-

A lo lejos de la explanada de palacio, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, se alza el imponente bosque oeste de ciudad Lignum, el lugar de reunión de los mejores artistas florales del reino.

Todos trabajaban en los imponentes carros alegóricos con flores que reproducen mágica y artísticamente rostros, animales, ciudades y los emblemas del imperio. Un contingente de ocho guardias de traje verde con el emblema del dragón en su pecho custodian al hombre vestido con frac blanco que observa el decorado de los carros y cuestiona a los artistas encargados de cada detalle.

Rezagándose un poco al contingente que cuida al Rey de Tokio de Cristal, una mujer rubia que viste un traje de estampado floral con pequeñas flores blancas decorando la cascada de oro de su cabello y un medallón dorado de un tigre, camina supervisando todos los detalles de aquel decorado. A su lado una mujer de menor estatura, de largo y ondulado cabello azul, vestida de blanco, sostiene una pantalla luminosa donde va comprobando cada detalle.

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo se las arregla quien tu sabes para que podamos estar juntas y justo donde debemos-habla la consejera real.

-Luna, te aconsejo por seguridad no tentar al destino y aprovechar lo más posible nuestra suerte, o como sea que gustes llamar a sus manejos. Supongo no lo has perdido de vista-responde Mina.

-Ni un momento Minako. Tengo claro nuestro deber, aunque sea extraoficial, y nuestro objetivo-contesta Luna.

-Entonces a movernos. Sabes muy bien que sigue-asegura Mina.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que sigue?-dice una voz a sus espaldas que hace a las dos mujeres sobresaltarse.

-¡Haruka!...no sabes que susto tan horrible nos has dado-explica Mina al encontrarse con la mirada azul inquisitiva de la general del reino que las mira dudosa.

-Lady Uranus…¿Qué hace en este lado de la ciudad? Pensé que había sido asignada con Lady Mars y Lady Júpiter para la instalación del palco real y la seguridad en palacio-comenta Luna.

-Tú lo has dicho Luna, estaba encomendad con ellas, y Michiru en el área artística con Ustedes, pero hablando hemos decidido cambiar lugares, esperamos no les moleste-responde la mujer vestida con elegante casaca blanca con plateado y pantalón con botas del mismo tono. Minako mira con evidente desconcierto a Luna, pero la mujer de cabello azul sonríe y mantiene la ecuanimidad.

-Para nada Lady Uranus, todo lo contrario, nos hace sentir mucho más tranquilas el tenerle aquí, y es una fortuna porque estaba por revisar el sistema hidráulico. Lady Mercury me encargó introducir unas órdenes al sistema de fuentes de la ciudad que son de suma importancia para el buen desarrollo del evento en la explanada, que como sabe, culmina con una danza de fuentes con luces y música-responde Luna-¿Le importaría hacerse cargo de la seguridad del Rey Endymion mientras Lady Venus y yo nos ocupamos del encargo? Sabe que el control del sistema de fuentes de la ciudad está justo en este lugar del bosque oeste.

-Vayan, yo estaré cerca, muy cerca, para todo lo que se necesite-termina Haruka. Luna le sonríe con naturalidad y le alarga la pantalla luminosa donde estaba monitoreando el avance.

-Regresamos en un momento. Vamos Lady Venus-jala la mujer de cabellera azul a su compañera rubia avanzando hacia el edificio con forma de pirámide de roca custodiado por guardias de hachas verdes-debiste decir algo y actuar natural, sabes que lo que menos necesitamos ahora es a Lady Uranus tras nosotras, al menos no hasta obtener lo que deseamos.

-Demasiado tarde Luna, por si no lo habías notado Haruka sospecha, y eso no es bueno-molesta la rubia gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus.

-Entonces habrá que evitar que nos siga, sabes lo delicado de nuestra misión tan bien como yo y _"A quién"_ no le gustaría que falláramos -termina Luna-y si la tendremos encima todo el evento, más nos vale actuar con la naturalidad de siempre. Vamos, tenemos trabajo en el sistema hidráulico, Lady Mercury dice que es de vital importancia para que todo salga bien.

-A veces me asusta como confías en Ami chan, Luna-le responde Mina.

-A veces me asusta más confiar en ti-responde la seria consejera. Una sonrisa de la rubia mientras las dos entran en el edificio de gobierno y los guardias de traje verde les permiten el paso cuadrándose militarmente ante ellas. A lo lejos, Haruka las observa inquisitiva.

-Si dan un solo paso en falso, estaré allí-habla como para sí misma mucho más interesada en las mujeres que se alejan que en el rey Endymion que continúa inspeccionando los carros del desfile.

.….0…..

Dentro del palacio de Ciudad Lignum, con forma de impactante pirámide de piedra, en una habitación espaciosa, entran las doncellas vestidas de verde llevando diversos vestidos, mantas, listones y adornos de flores a las habitaciones reales. Dentro otras doncellas terminan de preparar a las dos hermosas jóvenes subidas en dos bancos, peinando sus cabellos y eligiendo los adornos que más convienen a su especial belleza. Una de las doncellas termina de preparar los pliegues del bello vestido de estampado floral con larga cauda que lucía la más alta de las dos, la princesa de cabellos rosados ahora sujetos en una hermosa trenza en que otras doncellas entrelazan con una guirnalda de flores.

La de menor estatura, vestida con un bello traje de flores moradas, también es preparada por más doncellas de palacio que cepillan su brillante cabello negro y colocan una corona de orquídeas sobre su cabeza. Unos aplausos se escuchan en la puerta.

-Excelente trabajo, parece que Lady Júpiter tiene maravillosas doncellas en ciudad Lignum, de verdad ambas parecen lo que son, la princesa y una sagrada senshi-comenta la voz desde la puerta evaluando satisfactoriamente el trabajo de las doncellas. Estas se inclinan ante la funcionaria de gobierno y salen de la habitación real.

-Plu…¿De verdad insistes en que nos mantengamos lejos de la acción aunque aparezcan esas dementes de la Logia del Caos?-fastidiada la princesa.

-No solo insisto sino que ahora cuento con el apoyo de la reina; luego del pasado ataque coincidió conmigo en que sus días como parte del equipo activo de las senshis se terminaron, Princesa-responde Setsuna con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción bajo la mirada preocupada de la alta joven de cabello rosado y la molesta de Hotaru.

-¿A qué te refieres con que "Terminaron"?-duda Rini.

-Muy sencillo, he hablado con su madre y le he expuesto detenidamente mis temores de que ni Usted ni Lady Saturn están listas aún para sumir las responsabilidades que tenemos la senshis en esta lucha, principalmente porque ambas son las que menos experiencia han tenido en el pasado en batallas-responde la seria senshi del Tiempo.

-Setsuna… ¿De verdad te das cuenta de lo irracional de tus palabras? La princesa por sí misma es la heredera del poder de la dinastía Lunar y yo, bueno, sobra recordarte que soy la senshi de la destrucción-responde desafiante Hotaru bajando del banco donde las doncellas de palacio la preparaban para el evento.

-No he olvidado ninguna de las dos cosas, Lady Saturn, y curiosamente fueron ambos los argumentos que he utilizado. Ante los malos resultados de las dos en su primera incursión precisamente por tratarse de la princesa y de la senshi con poderes más inestables, hemos considerado que es mejor que las dos ocupen sus puestos en la corte y nos dejen los asuntos de seguridad a nosotras-responde con su tono mesurado, serio y calmado Setsuna-¿Tienen algún inconveniente en las decisiones que hemos tomado?

-Además del hecho de que no se nos consultó, de que se nos trata como unas principiantes y se nos excluye del operativo, no, creo que no tenemos quejas Plu. Parece que te has salido con la tuya-igualmente molesta Rini.

-Majestad, Lady Saturn, ambas son jóvenes e inexpertas, no entienden que hago esto precisamente por su seguridad, de la que soy encargada de las dos por comisión de mis soberanos, e incluso si no me hubiesen comisionado, igualmente lo haría, han sido muchos años como su tutora y aunque lo duden las aprecio, tanto que me dolería mucho que por alguna falta de mi parte, por un descuido, ambas dejaran de ser las jóvenes buenas y honestas que tengo el orgullo de conocer-responde la senshi del Tiempo.

-Plu, de verdad agradecemos tus palabras, pero creemos que tus preocupaciones están de más. Nada va a pasarnos a Hotaru y a mí, y de verdad deseamos regresar a nuestro puesto de defensoras del reino a su lado-asegura la alta princesa.

-No le prometo nada majestad, todo depende del comportamiento que tengan esas mujeres este día, pero si quiere mi opinión, hoy será el último ataque de la Logia del Caos. Vamos a atraparlas y todo va a terminar-asegura la guerrera de cabello verdoso.

-Pareces muy segura, Setsuna, y eso no siempre es buen augurio-responde cruzando los brazos Hotaru.

-En este caso sí, Lady Saturn, en Ciudad Lignum tenemos muchas ventajas sobre esas mujeres, principalmente, luz del sol y espacios amplios. Ahora, una vez que están arregladas apropiadamente, abajo las espera un contingente especial de guardias que las llevará al palco donde más tarde su Madre, su Padre y yo nos reuniremos con Ustedes-explica Setsuna.

-Plu, una cosa más…¿Por qué mi Madre y tú no vienen con nosotras?-perspicaz la alta princesa de cabello rosado.

-Porque antes, tenemos una reunión con todas las senshis para ultimar detalles. Sobra decir que a esa reunión, por orden expresa de la Reina, no están invitadas-concluye la senshi del Tiempo saliendo de la habitación de la princesa. Una vez que la mujer de cabello verdoso ha salido, Hotaru cierra la puerta y encara a su compañera.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Que quieres que te diga. Nos están encerrando sin celda. Vigilancia, prohibición de asistir a reuniones-responde la princesa.

-Lo que es evidente es que no podremos movernos con la misma libertad, y que Setsuna piensa que ocultamos algo-asegura la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Y vamos a dejar que se nos excluya, mi estimada y muy oscura amiga?-pregunta la alta princesa de cabello rosado sonriendo de lado.

-¿Tú que crees?-es la ambigua respuesta de Hotaru.

-Majestad, Lady Saturn, soy Feodor, el capitán encargado de su seguridad, haced el favor de seguirme pues serán escoltadas al palco real-habla respetuoso en la entrada de la puerta el alto guardia de largo cabello castaño y traje verde con insignias de dragón que las espera en la puerta.

-Vamos, capitán, estamos a sus órdenes-responde la alta princesa de cabello rosado y tanto ella como la senshi de cabello negro son escoltadas por la guardia hacia la explanada de palacio.

…0…..

La hermosa mujer rubia, que ese día llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con una corona de flores rosadas y pequeñas flores diseminadas entre la cascada de oro de su pelo, tiene los ojos azules clavados en la explanada bajo sus pies. En uno de los balcones de la pirámide de roca que era el palacio de Ciudad Lignum, observa los preparativos para el desfile floral mientras espera la llegada de sus súbditos. El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta le indica la llegada de alguien. La reina de Tokio de Cristal sonríe al ver a la mujer de cabello azul que se dirige hacia ella y con la mano hecha puño sobre su pecho se inclina respetuosa.

-Majestad-saluda ella.

-Ami chan, de verdad te favorece mucho la ropa ligera de Ciudad Lignum, te ves muy linda-sonriente la soberana. Una leve tos de la gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae y un sonrojo que hace sonreír a la reina-sé que no te gusta mucho que te lo diga pero es la verdad. ¿Vienen todos hacia acá?-cuestiona la reina.

-Todos, señora, pero me he adelantado para informarle sobre nuestra situación especial. Las hermanas Stratos han llegado, aguardan en una habitación de recreo en la sala lateral a esta estancia, esperando sus órdenes-informa Ami. La reina rubia cambia su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

-Quiero que te encargues personalmente de ellas, Ami chan, no quiero que sientan esto como un arresto o que sospechen que nosotras dudamos de ellas. Solo quiero que sean "invitadas especiales" y tenerlas cerca. ¿Entiendes?

-Perfectamente, majestad. Discreción y Naturalidad-repite Ami.

-Así es, a nadie hubiera podido confiarle esta misión más que a ti-la toma ella de la mano-Dime, Ami, ¿Crees que de verdad Laquesis Stratos y sus hermanas sean las mujeres de la Logia?

-Eso lo comprobaremos este día, majestad, si lo son, no se resistirán a robar la reliquia y las atraparemos. Si no lo son, al menos habremos desechado a tres potenciales sospechosas-responde ella.

-Sobra decirte que esto lo mantendremos en secreto entre nosotros, no quiero que se informe nada a los demás a menos que sea necesario-concluye la reina.

-Como ordene, majestad-asegura la senshi del agua con naturalidad-le informo también que todos han sido advertidos del nuevo protocolo de seguridad de la reliquia en el prisma de cristal y del sistema de seguridad con la trampa. Luna, Artemis sama, el Rey Endymion y todas las senshis lo saben.

-¿También Rini y Hotaru?-cuestiona la reina.

-También ellas-termina Ami.

-¿Sabes Ami chan?...decidí que mi hija y Hotaru no participen más de las actividades peligrosas y se mantengan al margen de la captura de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos-informa la reina con evidente preocupación-son demasiado inexpertas en estas situaciones y la última vez fueron sumamente imprudentes, no quiero arriesgarlas a nada.

-¿Y eso lo ha decidido Usted sola o alguien se lo hizo notar?-cuestiona dubitativa Ami.

-Ambas cosas, lo había pensado y Setsuna me hizo ver los riesgos-responde la soberana. Ami enarca una ceja pero su rostro permanece impasible, como de hielo-¿Crees que hice mal alejando a Rini y Hotaru de su deber de senshis?-pregunta la Neo Reina. Al fin la mujer de ojos y cabello azul da muestras de alguna emoción porque divertida sonríe.

-Para nada, majestad, me parece lo correcto, hay que evitar lo más posible que las más jóvenes de nosotros estén mezcladas en estos desagradables hechos. Les haría mucho bien estar alejadas, y si me lo permite, protegidas. Lady Saturn suele ser algo impulsiva-dictamina la gobernadora del norte. En ese momento ingresan en el salón Luna y Artemis charlando juntos, tras ellos una Minako a quien se le nota un gesto de molestia y tras ella, Haruka. Los cuatro funcionarios de gobierno saludan respetuosos a la reina y toman sus lugares en la larga mesa rectangular con un gran dragón de piedra grabado en ella; tras ellos llega Michiru hablando con Makoto y finalmente el rey Endymion que camina dando galantemente el brazo a Lady Mars hablando ambos animadamente con Setsuna tras ellos en silencio.

-Creo que al fin estamos completos. No tardaremos mucho, solo es una nueva división de responsabilidades de cara al evento que debemos adoptar para que la trampa que preparamos sea exitosa-inicia la reina con su voz tranquila e inseparable sonrisa.

-Un momento, majestad, ¿Acaso no estaban asignadas ya esas responsabilidades?-cuestiona preocupada Haruka.

-Así es Haruka san, pero a raíz de lo que Ami les ha explicado sobre los planes de la trampa esto cambiará mucho. Ami chan por favor-pide la reina. La mujer de cabello azul se levanta e inicia el discurso.

-Como se les ha explicado a todas, este evento debe ser vigilado de una forma diferente a los anteriores. Debemos aprovechar la luz, los lugares espaciosos y lo que sabemos de esas horribles mujeres. Esta vez, debemos darles todas las facilidades posibles para llegar al Cetro, que es lo que en verdad deseamos, por tanto cambiaremos la disposición inicial propuesta por Makoto y su guardia.

-¡Pero Majestad, Ami chan, a una hora del evento no podemos…-se levanta molesta la alta gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum.

-¿Cuestiona una orden real, Lady Júpiter?-inquiere Artemis mirándola con dureza.

-Lo hago, Artemis sama, y lo hago porque esto es estúpido-afirma la senshi del trueno.

-¡Lady Júpiter el Código de Convivencia…-se atreve Luna a levantarse.

-En estos casos el código puede irse al diablo-apoya Rei-nadie tiene derecho a cambiar los planes de seguridad que se han armado desde hace años.

-Coincido con Rei y Makoto. No solo es insensato cambiar los planes de seguridad sino también riesgoso, y no me refiero solo a la posibilidad de que esas mujeres escapen, sino al riesgo para la población-tercia Haruka.

-Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter, Lady Uranus, les pido algo de calma. Escuchemos primero la propuesta de mi esposa y de Lady Mercury-indica el Rey conciliando todo. Mal de su agrado las tres senshis, el primer ministro y la consejera real se sientan.

-Gracias majestad. La propuesta de la reina y mía, solo tiene por objeto construir el escenario perfecto para atrapar a esas mujeres y terminar de una vez con esta locura. Sabemos que la estrategia es diferente a la que hemos usado en Ciudad Metallus, pero únicamente les pedimos que confíen en nosotros-sigue la senshi de cabello azul. Un silencio es la única respuesta.

-Habla con confianza Ami chan, te escuchamos-siempre prudente Michiru.

-La nueva división es la siguiente-indica la gobernadora del Norte pulsando un botón en la mesa que muestra con imágenes tridimensionales un plano de las calles de la ciudad-dividimos en zonas el recorrido. El primer contingente formado por Rei chan y Luna sama, estarán monitoreando el inicio del desfile en la salida de los carros, acompañadas por Michiru san. El segundo contingente que caminará junto con el desfile cuidando la seguridad ciudadana, lo formarán Mina chan, Makoto y Haruka san. Finalmente, de la seguridad del palco real en la explanada, nos encargamos Artemis sama, Setsuna san y yo-termina con seguridad Ami mientras en el panel de la mesa de piedra se muestran tres puntos rojos encendidos.

-¿Y podemos saber a qué se debe era ridícula división cuando ya teníamos asignado algo diferente?-pregunta dudosa Makoto.

-Muy sencillo, Mako chan, vamos a jugar con las mismas armas que esas mujeres-responde la reina. Los ojos de todos se clavan en la elegante mujer rubia que mantiene su misma sonrisa perfecta mientras entrelaza sus dedos-además, he observado cierta tendencia suya a trabajar siempre con las mismas personas, Haruka, Rei chan y tu parece que se entienden muy bien en acción, Michiru san, Luna y Minako también trabajan mejor en conjunto, así que solo queremos coordinar y equilibrar las cosas. Después de todo, como dijo Ami, somos un equipo y debemos trabajar juntas.

-La consigna es muy sencilla, Haruka san. En el momento que las mujeres de la Logia aparezcan, fingirán que nos toman por sorpresa y desaparecerán entre la gente, para concentrarnos en la explanada, donde permanecerán camufladas entre la multitud hasta que las atrapemos-responde Ami. Un nuevo silencio.

-Así que por ese motivo se pidió excluir las armaduras y vestirnos con ropa tradicional de Ciudad Lignum. Quieren que nos perdamos entre la multitud para poder atraparlas…Muy inteligente Ami chan-asombrada la hasta ahora callada senshi del Tiempo.

-Arigatou, Setsuna san, en verdad la reina y yo discutimos mucho la idea y pensamos que es lo mejor para poderlas atrapar. El Rey Endymion y ella ya saben cómo actuar cuando intenten robar el Cetro, yo estaré allí para apoyarlos, y en cuanto los reyes salgan del radio de la jaula de energía, esta se cerrará conteniendo a nuestra presa-informa la peliazul mientras el panel tridimensional muestra una recreación del momento en que una sombra con forma humana es atrapada en la cima de la pirámide de piedra por la jaula de luces rojas.

-A veces, Ami chan, me das miedo-confiesa Rei.

-No tienes nada que temer, Rei chan, el plan de Ami chan está avalado por mí. Esta vez la historia será diferente y vamos a tomar por sorpresa a esa mujeres…¿Tengo su apoyo?...¿Chicas?-pregunta la soberana mirando a sus subalternas.

-Lo tiene, majestad-se inclina Makoto con su mano hecha puño sobre su corazón-me encargaré de informar a mis generales encargados de seguridad y todo se hará según el plan.

-Arigatou, Mako chan-afirma la soberana.

-¿No se les informará nada de esto a la princesa y a Lady Saturn?-cuestiona la rubia gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus.

-Creo que mi esposa olvidaba informarles a todos, que por razones de seguridad, tanto mi hija como Lady Saturn quedan excluidas de las maniobras de seguridad relativas a la Logia del Caos-explica el soberano de traje blanco. Una mirada de interrogación entre las senshis es la silenciosa respuesta-por tanto les pedimos que respeten esa decisión y nos ayuden a mantenerlas a ambas lo más lejos posible del peligro.

-Excelente decisión, majestades-apoya Artemis.

-Si no hay más dudas, es hora de ir a ocupar sus puestos. Saben qué esperamos de cada una, y por favor, disfruten del desfile-ruega Serena dando por terminada la sesión mientras todos se dispersan. La rubia soberana camina al lado de la mesa de piedra y se detiene en la cabecera de la silla de la senshi de cabello negro y posa sus manos en sus hombros-¿No estás de acuerdo con lo que decidí Rei chan?-cuestiona ella a su amiga. La senshi del fuego se levanta y mira a su soberana.

-No soy quien para cuestionar las órdenes de la Reina. Sobre la distribución de la vigilancia para hoy no tengo mucho que decir, no soy una experta en planificación como Ami, pero en cuanto a la exclusión de Hotaru y de la Princesa de las actividades de captura de esas mujeres…

-¿No crees que sea correcto alejarlas del peligro?

-No creo que sea correcto impedir a un guerrero nato que haga lo que debe hacer, como no puede impedir a un árbol ser árbol o a un ave volar. A veces intentando reprimir nuestra naturaleza es que encontramos mejores pretextos para desbordarla, majestad…pero no haga demasiado caso a mis consejos, la meditación Zen ha hecho estragos considerables en mi percepción de la realidad-asegura la senshi del fuego. La Neo Reina la toma de las manos.

-Son muy sabias tus palabras como siempre, Rei chan, prometo que las meditaré y tomaré en cuenta, sabes que en nadie confío tanto como en ti en todo el universo-declara con una sonrisa la soberana.

-Debería confiar por igual en todas sus senshis, majestad-habla al lado de ellas la mujer de cabello azuloso.

-Pero da la casualidad…Luna…que tú no eres una senshi-responde desafiante Rei.

-¡Como se atreve a…-molesta la consejera, pero la Reina interviene colocándose entre ambas.

-Luna, tranquila, es solo un comentario, todos saben que Rei es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo-asegura la Reina. La consejera Real y la gobernadora de Ciudad Ígnea cruzan una mirada de desconfianza-desde luego que confío por igual en todas Ustedes, en Artemis y en ti, no te pongas seria.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señora, creo que es más prudente retirarnos, debemos ocupar nuestros puestos. ¿Vamos Lady Mars?

-Vamos, Luna…sama…-desliza Rei la última palabra con recelo evidente alejándose de allí con la consejera real a sus espaldas. El Rey Endymion abraza a su esposa por los hombros.

-¿Algo te preocupa querida?-pregunta interesado al verla mirando a las mujeres que se alejan.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Endymion. No me gusta cómo se tratan últimamente Rei y Luna, no quiero que haya ningún mal entendido entre las senshis y los consejeros.

-Y no lo habrá, son solo figuraciones tuyas. Lo que en verdad ocurre es que Rei ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de la corte y le cuesta mucho trabajo el trato social, volver a acostumbrarse a la gente, justamente se lo dije anoche, tiene que ser más flexible en su trato-explica el rey.

-¿De eso hablaban cuanto llegaron?-cuestiona la reina-te vi llegar con ella.

-Justamente cariño, creo que a Rei chan le haría bien pasar más tiempo en la corte, ¿Qué opinas?

-Se negaría, le he insinuado muchas veces que se quede pero siempre se niega. No entiendo qué atractivo puede verle a la vida de ermitaño que lleva en Ciudad Ígnea.

-Quizá no se lo pediste de la manera correcta, no como amiga, sino como reina. Podrías ordenarle quedarse en la corte, como Senshi no podría negarse, y una temporada en Ciudad Argentum, a tu lado, no le sentaría mal para recuperar su alegría.

-Lo pensaré, aunque adelanto que no me desagrada la idea, mi mejor amiga en palacio conmigo todo el tiempo, será divertido. Cuando termine este desagradable problema, se lo pediré. Gracias por el consejo, querido, y por preocuparte por las senshis tanto como yo.

-No me agradezcas, aunque no lo creas tengo una intensión específica con esto…

-¿A sí?-cuestiona la Neo Reina.

-Desde luego, ver sonreír más a la mujer que amo. Eso es todo-acaba el rey besando la mejilla de su esposa y ofreciéndole el brazo-creo que es momento de ir a ocupar nuestro lugar en el palco real-termina mientras la pareja real sale de la sala de reuniones. La Senshi del agua, que se ha quedado rezagada, tiene una sonrisa extraña mientras apaga el panel luminoso de la mesa de piedra.

-Singular el repentino interés de nuestro soberano en la salud mental de Rei, sumamente interesante-son sus únicas palabras cuando abandona el lugar y enfila sus pasos hacia la sala lateral en donde dos guardias de traje verde le permiten el paso. Ami entra en la sala de recreo donde tres mujeres ataviadas con el típico atuendo floral vaporoso propio de Ciudad Lignum, se hayan sentadas en unos divanes mientras unas doncellas les ofrecen agua y frutas. Al ver a la recién llegada las tres se ponen de pié y Ami puede mirarlas de frente y analizarlas detenidamente. Las hermanas Stratos son de verdad tres mujeres dignas de estudio. La más alta tiene el cabello rosado, semejante a la princesa Rini, pero con unos ojos verdes intrigantes, tan alta como Makoto; la de menor estatura por otro lado, es la reportera de televisión, la mujer morena de cabello de tonos lilas, y la última de ellas, de corto cabello azul, muy semejante a Ami, quien descubre tras los ojos del mismo tono del pelo, un destello de inteligencia muy poco usual.

-Laquesis Stratos. Un honor conocerla.

-Ami Mizuno, gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae-se presenta ella. La mujer morena de cabello morado estrecha su mano.

-Le conozco por las noticias y medios, Lady Mercury, pero en persona no había tenido oportunidad. He solicitado varias entrevistas con Usted y siempre me las han negado-asegura la audaz reportera. Una sonrisa de Ami.

-Quizá porque antes no había nada que reportar, señorita Stratos-reitera ella.

-Nos sorprendió gratamente que haya solicitado los servicios específicos de nosotras tres para cubrir de forma oficial el evento del desfile, pensamos que el Canal Oficial del Reino se haría cargo-habla la de cabello azul, tan parecida a Ami.

-Mi hermana mayor, Átropos-presenta la reportera-ella es el cerebro detrás de nuestro programa, la productora y redactora-asegura la mujer de cabello morado. Ami y Átropos Stratos cruzan sus miradas azules en una descarada evaluación de la otra y terminan por sonreírse con tan palpable hipocresía que a ambas les queda claro que no confían en la otra.

-La reina tiene especial interés en mostrar al pueblo que coincide con toda forma de libre expresión, y sus ideas sobre la Logia del Caos han sido de mucho impacto en la población, así que el tenerlas como invitadas reales deja claro que el Gobierno de Tokio de Cristal es abierto y apoya la libertad-responde Ami.

-Es curioso lo que logra la Logia del Caos… ¿No?-habla la más alta de cabello rosado que sostiene una pequeña cámara.

-Es mi hermana menor, Cloto, es camarógrafa y fotógrafa, hacemos buen equipo las tres-responde Laquesis al ver a la funcionaria real mirar a la tercera mujer.

-Entonces, señoritas Stratos, pueden comenzar su trabajo, seré su guía y no me despegaré de Ustedes todo este tiempo-casi impone Ami con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las hermanas Stratos se miran unas a otras.

-No será necesario, Lady Mercury, sabemos que tiene Usted responsabilidades específicas en el evento y nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo-habla Laquesis, la reportera.

-No se preocupen, la reina misma ordenó que no me separe de Ustedes, esa es mi comisión este día, así que, ¿Vamos?-ofrece cortés la senshi del agua. Las tres mujeres asienten, tomando unas maletas con su equipo.

-No me gusta nada tanta amabilidad, Cloto, Laquesis, hay que tener cuidado-comenta la joven Átropos a sus hermanas que asienten y siguen a la funcionaria real saliendo de la sala de recreo y atravesando con ella el pasillo de palacio. Al llegar a la puerta de madera Ami observa como la mujer de cabello azul y la más alta preparan, tomandolos de sus maletas, algunos aparatos propios de las transmisiones televisivas.

Una vez que Cloto tiene la cámara lista y Átropos se coloca un visor tecleando datos con un brazalete tridimensional, última tecnología de transmisión del reino, le colocan un pequeño micrófono a su hermana de cabello morado en el pecho y a una señal de la de cabello azul inician su trabajo calibrando aparatos.

-Este es el prisma de seguridad del reino, insértenlo en la cámara y tendrán transmisión a todos los rincones de Tokio de Cristal-alarga Ami el pequeño cristal transparente con forma de media luna que recibe Átropos Stratos y lo conecta a su brazalete el cual comienza una cuenta regresiva.

-Todo listo, hermana, entramos en transmisiones en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos-habla la chica de visor y cabello azul mientras su alta hermana de pelo rosa enfoca a la reportera y Ami, al parecer muy divertida, pues sonríe, algo poco usual en ella, abre la puerta de madeja de golpe. Las cuarto caminan en la explanada la cual a esa hora, cercana ya al momento del evento, luce atestada de personas; pareciera que todo el reino se ha dado cita esa mañana en Ciudad Lignum, los gritos de júbilo del pueblo ante la aparición de sus soberanos que caminan de forma libre y sencilla entre la explanada de columnas de dragón es ensordecedor.

-_"Buenas tardes, Tokio de Cristal, estamos transmitiendo para Ustedes en vivo desde el desfile floral conmemorativo de Ciudad Lignum, al cual el Canal Áureo ha sido invitado expresamente por nuestros amables soberanos para cubrir el evento. Estamos viendo en este momento la forma como nuestros reyes avanzan entre la gente, al parecer, el decreto que la reina hizo llegar a todas las agencias informativas sobre su firme decisión de mantener la seguridad al mínimo y respetar la naturaleza de la "Ciudad Edén" durante el evento era verdad, no vemos un aparato de seguridad fuerte, de hecho las sagradas senshis no se ven cerca de ella, solo el primer ministro y Lady Plutón. Al parecer la inminente aparición de las mujeres de la "Logia del Caos" sigue siendo tomada con sigilo pero sin alarma por el grupo gobernante aunque evidentemente todos estamos a la expectativa de qué es lo que sucederá…¿Se atreverá la Logia del Caos a aparecer en este evento a la luz del día? ¿Robarán el sagrado Centro Lunar?-_cuestiona la mujer de cabello lila.

Ami que camina detrás de las dos mujeres de los controles de transmisión sonríe mientras escucha las palabras de la reportera.

-_Ahora nuestra cámara enfocará el estrado real, donde nuestros amados reyes están llegando ovacionados por un público que parece haber olvidado todo aquello que no tenga que ver con el festejo. Llama la atención que en el mismo estrado de los soberanos se haya la princesa Rini, a quien recientemente no veíamos en actos oficiales ocupando su puesto, y a su lado, Lady Saturn y Lady Plutón con el primer Ministro; llama la atención la total ausencia de Lady Júpiter, gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum, que debía estar presente cuando la reina, como se ha anunciado, declare inaugurado el desfile floral con una lluvia de luces multicolores que desplegará en el cielo gracias al legendario Centro Lunar, reliquia que la Neo Reina lleva en sus manos en este momento_-habla la reportera y las cámaras enfocan a la hermosa soberana que efectivamente lleva en sus manos el cetro y sube los escalones de la alta pirámide de piedra del brazo de su esposo pasando en medio del contingente de guardias de traje verde que resguardan su seguridad entre los gritos de júbilo del pueblo.

Ami observa aquella fiesta de felicidad del reino y sonríe de lado.

-_Creo que es momento de que Ciudad Lignum conozca la verdadera diversión_-piensa la senshi del agua.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el bosque oeste de la ciudad, los bellísimos carros decorados con flores esperan ansiosos la señal de salida de la comitiva. Makoto en persona coordina todo caminando de un lado a otro del amplio lugar y recibiendo los informes de su gente acompañada de Minako y de un hombre alto y fornido, como un gigante, que camina tras ella.

-Lady Júpiter…¿De verdad está segura de que solo debe ir un destacamento pequeño custodiando el desfile?-cuestiona el enorme hombre.

-Son órdenes de la reina, Tremalnak, hay que obedecer. Quédate aquí con tu armada, solo llevaremos cuatro soldados al frente del primer carro y si algo se necesita entonces te llamaré-asegura la joven castaña y el gigante tiene un gesto de incredulidad pero después inclina la cabeza confiando en las palabras de su señora y se acerca a sus hombres a darles la orden de retirada.

Makoto llega al lado de Minako que mira para todos lados con evidente preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina?... ¿En apreciación mía o estás algo alterada?-cuestiona la castaña.

-Solo figuraciones, Mako chan, yo no puedo estar más tranquila…solo buscaba a Haruka san, no la he visto a pesar de que la han asignado con nosotras para la protección del desfile.

-Tampoco la he visto, y casi es hora del evento. A estas horas la familia real debe estar casi instalada en el palco y todo va a iniciar, esperemos que esas mujeres maldi…-comenta Makoto pero se detiene de terminar la interjección. Mina la mira asombrada.

-Lo siento, de verdad Mina chan, es que me he acostumbrado a estar con…

-Si claro, con Rei. Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy buenas amigas, más unidas que las demás. Sé que visitas a Rei en ocasiones en Ciudad Ígnea-comenta la rubia.

-A veces, no me gusta que se aísle tanto.

-No te preocupes, Mako chan, entiendo que preferirías que tu amiga estuviera aquí y no yo.

-Tampoco dije eso, Mina, tú eres mi amiga también.

-Pero como todo, tenemos preferencias, aunque técnicamente la reina siempre repite que somos un equipo, siempre han estado muy delimitadas las diferencias. La princesa con Lady Saturn, Haruka y Michiru con Setsuna san, Tu con Rei…

-Y tú con Luna y Artemis. Los tres son como un círculo especial entre las senshis, ellos dos no dejan entrar a nadie en él excepto a la _"Flamante líder de las inner senshis"_-responde en el mismo tono irónico Makoto y por un instante los ojos azules de Mina y los verdes de la castaña se cruzan molestos.

-Makoto, Minako, es hora de prepararse, Michiru dice que la reina pronuncia ahora el discurso inaugural y que no tarda en iniciar, espero hayas avisado a tu general gigante sobre las nuevas disposiciones…¿Makoto?-cuestiona la senshi del viento al ver a su alta compañera ausente y mirando a Mina con…¿desafío?

-Todo está listo, Haruka san, Tremalnak está informado-responde Makoto.

-¿Todo está bien aquí?...me pareció notarlas extrañas a ambas…-duda la rubia, pero antes de que las dos senshis puedan responder, un grito descomunal de júbilo venido de la explanada resuena por la ciudad acompañado de sonidos de tambores y las luces brillantes multicolores en el cielo venidas de palacio, lo cual es el signo inequívoco del inicio del desfile-Es la señal, Mako, hora de que tu gente se movilice -indica Haruka, la castaña corre hacia su gigantesco general y este tomando un cuerno que cuelga de su cintura lo suena soplando en él con fuerza y logrando que la agitación y voces de los artistas que terminaban el decorado se calme y se vuelva un enorme silencio.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ciudad Lignum! ¡Es momento de demostrarle a todo el reino porqué nos hemos preparado por tanto tiempo para este desfile! ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Adelante!-grita la alta mujer de cabello castaño y tomando una gran bandera con el emblema de un dragón la agita indicando que el primer carro, que reproduce con flores el mismo enorme dragón con movimiento, puede avanzar. Los pocos soldados que han sido elegidos para resguardar el desfile avanzan adelante subidos en pequeños vehículos con forma de dragón dorado, que flotan en el suelo con una luz verdosa por efecto de la energía térmica.

-Michiru…mantén los ojos abiertos, nos comunicamos… -asegura Haruka a la peliazul que asiente con una cabezada.

-Ten cuidado y por favor no te apartes de Mako ni de Mina-pide Michiru. Haruka la mira asombrada porque era aquella la misma recomendación que ella iba a hacerle con respecto a Rei y a Luna, las pupilas aguamarina se cruzan con las azules.

-Cuando esto acabe tenemos que hablar muy seriamente las dos con Setsuna…¡Ten cuidado!-grita Haruka y corre subiendo junto con Makoto en otro de los vehículos con forma de dragón que avanza hasta emparejarse con el otro en que va Minako con los soldados que abren paso al desfile.

Michiru mira a Haruka alejarse y suspira hondo, los demás carros que reproducen los demás animales representativos de las ciudades principales totalmente hechos con flores, avanzan por la ancha calle hacia la explanada. La senshi del mar mira tras ella como Rei habla con el alto general Tremalnak y después camina junto con Luna que observa en una pequeña pantalla que tiene en su mano el orden de salida de los carros del desfile.

-Parece ser que Mako ya le explicó a Tremalnak que debe retirar a sus hombres-habla Rei al lado de la consejera de cabello azul.

-Y el orden de los carros parece correcto. No hay…y no habrá una sola interrupción-declara Luna.

-Negar que algo existe no significa que no esté allí, Luna-es el seco comentario de la senshi del fuego, que provoca que Luna la mire molesta-Si esas mujeres deciden atacar, ni las mejores trampas de Ami harán que esto acabe. Por algo detesto que las cosas se hagan en secreto.

-Creo, Lady Mars, que no es precisamente usted la indicada para decir que odia las cosas "secretas"-desliza Luna las palabras sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Quieres explicarte mejor, Luna sama?-inquiere la senshi del fuego pero antes de que la consejera real responda, una voz las interrumpe.

-Luna sama ¿Están los carros saliendo a tiempo?-cuestiona Michiu al llegar, y tampoco a ella pasa desapercibida la tensión en el aire entre Rei y Luna.

-Hasta el momento sí, Lady Neptune, los cuatro carros principales han salido ya, todo parece muy seguro-responde Luna.

-Si me permiten, iré a inspeccionar los carros finales, no quiero estar aquí-cortante Rei dando unos pasos para retirarse.

-¡NO!-la detiene con un grito ansioso Michiru, la guerrera del medallón de fénix se queda parada mirando extrañada a su compañera-¡vamos a patrullar juntas, no se despeguen de mí!

-¿Es una orden?-inquiere la senshi del cabello negro cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Es una petición de la reina, Rei chan, te consta lo que Ami pidió de nosotras-responde Michiru.

-¿O acaso se opone a los deseos, no solo de su reina, sino de la amiga que "Más confía en usted"?-pregunta Luna con una sonrisa de triunfo que hace que Rei presione los puños molesta.

-Hagamos nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible, juntas…vamos…-concilia la senshi de cabello aguamarina tomando del brazo a Rei y a Luna y caminando hacia el fondo del bosque donde los carros finales del desfile floral aguardan su turno para entrar en acción.

…..0….

La gente que se congrega en Ciudad Lignum aquel medio día, en que el sol esplendoroso brilla en el cielo, vitorea el paso de los carros artísticamente decorados por los artistas de aquella parte del reino conforme estos aparecen por la calle principal rumbo a la explanada. Delante del primer carro con el enorme e imponente dragón realizado con flores, van los discretos vehículos con forma de dragones dorados flotando lentamente y presidiendo el paso de los artistas. Música de tambores y trompetas, chicas que bailan por la calle con trajes de colores y malabaristas caminan a los lados pasando encima de las alfombras florales ante la lluvia de pétalos que caen del cielo lanzados por la gente.

En el estrado real, los dos soberanos ocupan sus tronos arriba de la pirámide de piedra y frente a ellos, descansando en su caja de cristales y espejos, el Centro Lunar. Artemis y Setsuna se hayan parados al lado del trono de la Reina, y del lado del trono del rey, en dos tronos más pequeños, la alta princesa de cabello rosado y Hotaru que con evidente aburrimiento intercambian de vez en cuanto algunas palabras bajo la atenta mirada de la seshi del Tiempo.

Ami permanece al lado de las tres mujeres del Canal Áureo, y mira a su reina que intercambia una inteligente mirada con ella entendiendo que debe quedarse allí.

-_Ahora podemos ver la llegada del primer carro floral de este desfile, con un impresionante decorado que representa a un dragón rampante de tonos azul verdosos hecho totalmente de flores y con movimiento propio, mostrando porqué en esta ciudad se hayan los mejores artistas florales del reino. Al ser el dragón el emblema de Ciudad Lignum, viene abriendo el desfile, detrás de él los demás animales sagrados y después varias obras de arte más, para cerrar con el carro final, que según nos han anunciado, será un unicornio blanco, emblema de Ciudad Argentum y del reino-_habla por el micrófono la mujer de cabello color lila seguida por sus hermanas que manipulan la cámara y la transmisión, y por Lady Mercury-_ahora vemos aparecer un contingente de acróbatas con coloridos trajes y tras ellos el segundo carro, del tigre blanco, el cual por efectos especiales de sonido parece rugir y mueve la cabeza, es impactante que todo esté hecho con flores…después unas bailarinas y el carro del fénix rojo que bate sus alas de forma impresionante…y ahora el carro de la tortuga...son sencillamente increíbles…tengo un informe de que el caparazón de la Tortuga de ese carro floral se abrirá para contener una sorpresa…Lady Mercury, gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae se encuentra con nosotros. Lady Mercury. ¿Conoce Usted la Sorpresa que saldrá del caparazón de la tortuga?-_cuestiona Laquesis Stratos, Ami camina hacia ella y la cámara la enfoca.

-_Realmente, señorita Stratos, Lady Júpiter y su equipo han sido muy cuidadosos en no revelar lo que saldrá de adentro del caparazón del carro de tortuga, lo único que me ha dicho es que será una sorpresa inolvidable-_responde ella.

-_Maravilloso, ahora, queridos televidentes de todos lados del reino, nos desplazaremos entre la gente para estar cerca del carro floral de la tortuga y captar hasta el mínimo detalle del momento en que la sorpresa salga de su interior…vengan conmigo…-_la chica de cabello lila camina entre la gente seguida de su hermana camarógrafa y de su otra hermana de cabello azul que manipula su brazalete tridimensional coordinando la transmisión. Átropos Stratos mira hacia atrás buscando a la funcionaria de gobierno y nota que esta ha desaparecido. Rápidamente pasea sus ojos azules en busca de Lady Mercury pero no la ve por ningún lado, solo la gran multitud que vitorea el desfile floral.

-Al fin se fue…no me gustaba nada como nos vigilaba.

-¡Shhh!...calla hermana…ahora viene la toma de la sorpresa-comenta la alta pelirosa Cloto enfocando la cámara. El carro de Tortuga llega a la enorme explanada y se detiene frente al estrado real entre vítores, música, aplausos y una lluvia de pétalos de flores. Abajo del estrado, Haruka, que está formada junto con los soldados de traje verde alrededor del perímetro, habla con Michiru accionando el comunicador de su oreja.

-¿Todo bien allá Michiru?-cuestiona.

-_Todo el orden querida, Rei chan y Luna sama están a mi lado…¿Cómo va todo de aquel lado?_

-Está llegando el carro de Tortuga. Mina está conmigo, pero Makoto subió a dar el anuncio de la sorpresa que preparó. Igualmente mantén los ojos abiertos. Cambio.

…0…

Del otro lado de la ciudad, la senshi del mar apaga su comunicado auricular y mira tras ella a Rei parada lejos de Luna mirando todo en incómodo silencio.

-¡Lady Mars! ¡Lady Mars!-se escucha el grito del gigantesco general de Ciudad Lignum que llega junto a Rei.

-¿Qué pasa Tremalnak?-cuestiona la pelinegra.

-Tiene que venir conmigo, encontramos tras el bosque a los actores que iban a hacer el acto de ilusionismo dentro del carro de tortuga, están sedados con algo, como desmayados -informa el enorme hombre. Las dos senshis y Luna de común acuerdo corren en seguimiento del gigante hasta llegar al lugar en que algunos guardias de traje verde reaniman a los artistas. Rei se acerca a uno de ellos que parece reaccionar un poco.

-¡Hey tú, escucha!... ¿Puedes hablar?...-cuestiona ella al artista vestido con un traje brillante palmeando las mejillas de este para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Lady Mars…si un poco…

-¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué están desmayados?...

-No sabemos bien…solo…abrimos el cajón con los listones luminosos para el acto y…un gas extraño salió de este, nos desmayamos y no supimos nada más…-responde el atontado hombre. Rei mira a Luna y a Michiru con la misma preocupación.

-Si los artistas del acto de la Tortuga están aquí…¿Quién está dentro del caparazón?-cuestiona Luna. Michiru enciende su comunicador en su oreja.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka contesta! ¡Es urgente! ¡Tienes que evitar que abran el caparazón del carro de tortuga!- grita la senshi del mar por el comunicador.

-_¡Habla más fuerte Michiru…no escucho nada…la gente está gritando…_

_-_¡Dije que tienes que evitar que abran el caparazón del carro de tortuga!-grita Michiru desesperada.

…0….

En la explanada de palacio, la senshi del viento no logra escuchar con claridad las palabras que su compañera le dice por el comunicador pues Makoto está hablando por las bocinas del lugar con voz fuerte.

-_Majestades, ciudadanos de las cuatro direcciones del reino, esta es la forma de Ciudad Lignum de agradecerles a todos quinientos años de felicidad en este mundo perfecto! ¡Con Ustedes la gran sorpresa del desfile! ¡La sorpresa del caparazón de la Tortuga del Norte!-_presenta Makoto acompañada de un redoble de tambores-_majestad, será honor suyo abrir el caparazón-_le alarga Makoto un pequeño artefacto láser. La bella reina de cabello dorado camina del brazo de su esposo hacia la alta gobernadora de cabello castaño y toma el diminuto aparato accionándolo con su dedo. La gente grita emocionada cuando el caparazón del enorme carro hecho de flores se abre lentamente.

-¡No majestad! ¡No lo haga!-grita llegando al estrado Ami. La reina y el rey la miran extrañados.

-¿Lady Mercury? ¿Qué pasa?-inquiere Endymion.

-Majestad…-entrecortada Ami por haber subido tan a prisa-perdí a esas mujeres…a las Stratos…lo lamento pero las perdí de vista…-sin aliento confiesa la de cabello azul que cae en el suelo. Setsuna corre a ayudarla a Ami y la levanta apoyada en su espalda.

-¡Ami chan! ¡Ami chan!...¡Maldita sea!-ruge Haruka al llegar arriba del estado junto con Mina y ver como del caparazón abierto del carro de tortuga sale mucho humo blanco y muchas luces láser.

-¡Lady Uranus, Lady Venus! ¡A qué se debe su interrupción!-grita alterado Artemis.

-Majestad…Michiru san le informó a Haruka que encontraron desmayados a los artistas del acto de dentro del caparazón cerca del bosque-informa la rubia guerrera. Todos se miran preocupados.

-Eso es lo que trataba de decirle majestad… ¡Es una trampa!-grita Ami desesperada aun ayudada por Setsuna. Los ojos de todos los funcionarios reales se cruzan preocupados y después miran como tras el humo y las luces láser del carro de tortuga, se escucha el atronador ruido de una especie de motores, hasta que de improviso saltan sobre la explanada de palacio tres extraños aparatos negros de dos ruedas con una cabina cubierta que dejan tras de sí estelas de luz.

-¡Por todos los Dioses qué es eso!-grita Makoto al ver aquellos aparatos que se asemejan mucho a motocicletas antiguas pero mucho más modernas que hacen giros por toda la explanada dejando tras de sí estelas luminosas roja, verde y blanca. La gente parece muy emocionada pensando que aquello es parte del espectáculo.

-Lady Júpiter…supongo que eso no era la sorpresa…¿Cierto?-cuestiona Artemis.

-Desde luego que no Artemis sama…eso no es lo que habíamos preparado-responde la castaña.

-¿Entonces quién conduce esos extraños aparatos? No se distingue porque tienen una cabina cubriendo al conductor-cuestiona el rey.

-Solo hay una respuesta, majestad. Es la Logia del Caos-responde Ami seriamente interpretando las sospechas de todos caminando ya por su propio pie sin ayuda de Setsuna.

-¿Qué haremos ahora majestad?-cuestiona aterrado el primer ministro al ver como aquellos aparatos siguen circundando la explanada.

-Mantener la calma…nadie entre el pueblo está alterado y es mejor que se conserven así…manden llamar a Luna, a Rei chan y a Michiru san, hay que reforzar la vigilancia y espera su reacción…si no atacan no atacaremos primero, y manténganse juntos-pide la rubia soberana.

Al escuchar aquello Setsuna mira atrás y descubre aterrorizada los tronos vacíos de la princesa y de Hotaru.

-¡No puede ser posible!…-grita la senshi del tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen mi hija y Lady Saturn abajo?-cuestiona aterrorizado el rey Endymion cuando ve a la alta princesa de cabello rosado y a su compañera de cabello negro empujar a unos guardias de Ciudad Lignum y subir en los transportadores con forma de dragón llegando a la mitad de la explanada.

-Imposible… ¡hay que detenerlas!-ordena la reina, pero es muy tarde porque las dos se plantan en medio del lugar encima de los transportes de luz verdosa.

-¡HEY USTEDES MALDITAS DELINCUENTES! ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR Y VENGAN POR NOSOTRAS!-grita haciendo eco con sus manos la princesa Rini con temeridad. Las tres motocicletas negras se detienen y las ondas de luz que salían de ellas se apagan. Toda la explanada guarda silencio mirando la escena expectante, hasta ese momento es que el público comienza a darse cuenta de que algo no está bien en el desfile floral y el indicativo de ello es el murmullo que se escucha alrededor.

-¡VENGAN TRAS NOSOTROS AHORA SI TIENE VALOR!-grita ahora Hotaru y su vehículo con forma de dragón se dirige hacia el bosque oeste en dirección opuesta a donde se hayan los carros florales del desfile, internándose entre los árboles de este, mientras la princesa de cabello rosa dirige la suya hacia las calles desiertas de Ciudad Lignum. Al momento la motocicleta negra con luz roja inicia la persecución de la princesa Rini mientras la de luz blanca va tras Hotaru dejando solo a una de las motocicletas que se enciende con luz verde y se aleja hacia palacio por la calzada de columnas de dragón por donde van desapareciendo los carros florales ya desocupados. Serena toma el micrófono de manos de Makoto y habla a su gente.

_-¡Pueblo de Ciudad Lignum! ¡Nuestra sorpresa terminó! ¡Disfruten del resto del desfile!-_grita la reina y los músicos tras ella inician una melodía mientras el desfile continúa en medio de los gritos de la gente. El peligro parece conjurado.

-Bien hecho querida-comenta Endymion entendiendo la intensión de su esposa. El carro con forma de tortuga se encamina hacia la calzada de dragones y tras él continúa el desfile con el imponente unicornio que precede al carro con la maqueta de Tokio de Cristal totalmente construido con flores.

-Esto es lo que haremos…vamos a mantener la calma…Haruka san, Makoto y Mina irán por mi hija. Avisa a Rei chan y las demás que Hotaru va hacia el bosque oeste, Setsuna, Artemis sama y Ami chan irán por la que fue a palacio…deténganlas así sea a una de ellas…-pide angustiada la reina. Todos asienten-Endymion y yo permaneceremos aquí, hay que guardar las apariencias, nada de guardias ni de ejército, solo nosotros-todos asienten. Ami, Setsuna y Artemis se alejan por la parte de atrás de la pirámide de piedra.

-¡Vamos tras ellas!-exclama Haruka. Makoto y Mina asienten con la cabeza y se alejan bajando la pirámide del estrado real y tomando su comunicador en su oreja llama por este-¡Michiru! Las mujeres de la Logia están aquí, como lo pensamos venían ocultas en el carro de Tortuga, una de ellas persigue a Hotaru en una motocicleta negra y van hacia allá, tenemos orden de capturarla.

-_Entendido Haruka, nos encargamos._

_-_Espera…las motocicletas en las que van esas malditas delincuentes, tienen tecnología térmica alterada, son muy rápidas, creo que necesitamos tecnología del pasado para vencerlas…

-_Haruka…no hablarás de…_

-Si, a eso me refiero. Afortunadamente las tengo en la bodega del palacio de Makoto.

-¡_Haruka! ¡Pero como fuiste capaz de algo así!_

-¡No es momento de recriminar! Algo me decía que las necesitaríamos, escucha, regresa a palacio y deja a Rei y a Luna entretener a esa mujer, te quiero ver en el puente junto al río en diez minutos. Vamos a usar nuestras propias motocicletas.

-_Allí estaré, cambio_-acaba Michiru. Una vez que apaga el comunicador mira a sus compañeras.

-Una de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos viene hacia acá persiguiendo a Hotaru en una motocicleta negra por el bosque, la reina quiere que la detengan-informa Michiru y después corre y aborda uno de los transportes con forma de dragón encendiendo la luz verde que lo hace flotar.

-¡Lady Neptune! ¡Qué hará usted!-grita Luna al verla alejarse en dirección opuesta.

-¡Ayudar a Haruka a detener a esas mujeres! ¡Solo entreténganlas hasta que lleguemos!-responde la de cabello aguamarina y se aleja. Luna mira a Rei.

-Eso nos deja a nosotras dos solas…Luna sama…-habla la senshi de fuego cruzando los brazos.

-Así es Lady Mars…a nosotras dos solas…-termina la consejera en el mismo tono.

En la explanada real, a la que siguen llegando los carros del desfile, la rubia guerrera del viento llega al lugar donde Makoto y Mina suben ya en los transportes oficiales con forma de dragón dorado que flotando con luz verde se preparan para irse.

-¿Haruka san? ¿No vienes?

-Cambio de planes chicas, vayan tras la princesa y traten de entretener a esa mujer, yo tengo algo más que debo hacer-termina la senshi de cabello corto. Las otras dos asienten y se alejan en los transportes de dragón mientras Haruka corre por la explanada rumbo a las bodegas de palacio. Arriba del estrado, Serena y Endymion regresan a sus tronos para seguir mirando el desfile floral. La rubia soberana mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro aunque su mano apoyada en el trono dorado tiembla un poco. Su esposo toma la mano de ella en la suya.

-Calma querida, nada malo pasará…-explica el rey.

-Una de ellas fue hacia palacio, Endymion…eso me preocupa…y Rini y Hotaru… ¡Rei chan me advirtió que no era buena idea prohibirles participar en esto, pero no la escuché!

-No te atormentes, el pueblo no sospecha nada, actuaste con mucha sangre fría al hacer parecer todo como parte del evento y además, Setsuna, Ami y Artemis van a detener a esa mujer. Nada malo va a pasar-determina el soberano besando el dorso de la mano de su esposa, hasta que en ese instante se escucha una fuerte explosión en la parte trasera del palacio, tan fuerte es el sonido de esta que repentinamente tanto la música del desfile floral, como los gritos de la gente, se apagan dando lugar a un incómodo silencio. De la parte trasera de palacio se eleva una gran columna de humo blanco. Alterada la reina se levanta del trono y camina hacia el cuadro de cristal en que reposa el cetro.

-¡Serena que vas a hacer!-grita el rey.

-¡Ayudar a mi pueblo Endymion! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada cuando el peligro es inminente!-asegura ella decidida, el rey corre a su lado para detener la mano de su mujer que ya se alarga hacia la reliquia.

-¡Espera no lo hagas!-grita el Rey, pero no puede evitar que su esposa toque el cetro y al momento una caja de rejas luminosas rojas los cubre a los dos-¡Demonios!-estalla el rey, sin importarle para nada haber roto el Código de Convivencia Pacífica…

**NOTAS FINALES: No mucho que decir, solo que siento la demora en la actualización, cosas de escuela, aunque para nada dejaré este fic que saben cómo me divierte hacerlo. Gracias a quienes se dan una vuelta por aquí para leer mis locas ideas, me encanta conocer sus predicciones, por allí solo diré que en la sospechosa pareja de Rini y Hotaru, en varios momentos de la trama digo que la más alta es Rini, al menos a mí en el anime me parece así, que Black Lady que sería su versión adulta, es más alta que Dama Nueve, además en este caso no es Hotaru como la Dama Nueve en sí, sino una senshi semejante a la Saturn del anime pero más grandecita, con el cabello más larguito pero no tanto como Dama 9.**

**Bueno aclarando eso, sigan disfrutando de esta historia loca que adoro escribir, sus conjeturas me ayudan mucho, y siento los errores esta vez pero tengo castigada a Tertius sama, mi editora, por blasfemar en contra de la Diosa Bridget, señora del fuego, así que ahora no leyó ni corrigió nada, siento si tiene muchas fallas…U.U…bien los veo en el que sigue, donde la persecución se va a poner muy muy buena…XD…prometido. (no las hagan mucho caso a las hermanas reporteras, son carne de cañón que Ami chan no duda en sacrificar. XD)**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello".**_


	9. Chapter 8: LA MISIÓN GAMMA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 8: Misión Gamma**

**Interior Palacio de Ciudad Lignum.**

La senshi del tiempo entra en la explanada posterior del palacio piramidal de la ciudad, ahora desierto, con los carros del desfile que ya habían llegado al final estacionados y abandonados, nadie se haya en torno a la enorme bodega techada a donde habían visto entrar la motocicleta negra que dejaba tras de sí una estela de luz verde. Lentamente entra en las bodegas mirando desconfiada hacia donde hace un momento ha escuchado la horrible explosión, el humo comienza a hacerse presente en el lugar dificultando la visibilidad.

Artemis, Ami y ella se habían dividido para atrapar a esa mujer horrible de la Logia del Caos, Artemis y Ami habían entrado por adelante y ella por la parte de atrás para prevenir que escapara.

-Ami…soy yo, Setsuna, la visibilidad es muy mala, ten cuidado y mantente comunicada…¡Ami!-la llama Setsuna al no recibir por respuesta de su diadema de comunicación, en la que no se escucha más que estática-¡Artemis sama, Ami chan no responde! ¡Artemis!...-tampoco el consejero responde.

A su pesar gruesas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente, el báculo en su mano es presionado con tanta fuerza que sus manos se tornan rojas. No quiere caer en la tentación de usar su poder en forma de ataque como hizo antes, al fin da unos pasos entre un abandonado carro floral y descubre al hombre de cabello blanco tirado en el suelo, desmayado-¡Artemis!-corre alarmada y trata de reanimarlo, lo levanta y mira que tiene enterrado en su cuello un extraño dardo.

-¡Setsuna…ella está aquí…yo…no sé qué me pasa…solo no puedo moverme…-balbucea otra voz, Setsuna deja al consejero y corre hacia la mujer de cabello azul

-¡Ami chan!...¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Nos…atacó…ella no atacó…!-balbucea Ami antes de caer de nuevo en ese extraño letargo.

-¡Ami!-la llama desesperada Setsuna, pero la chica no responde, al fin unas luces alumbran a la agachada senshi del tiempo, y cuando enfoca la vista puede ver entre el humo los faros de la motocicleta negra.

Llena de furia se pone de pie defendiendo con su cuerpo a la desmayada gobernadora de ciudad Aquae y al consejero desmayado.

-¡Detente allí maldita! ¡No dejaré que des un solo pasó más!-amenaza Setsuna a la motocicleta negra que comienza a rodearla dejando a su alrededor una estela de luz verdosa, pero no se decide a hacer más, sabe que tiene la decisión de atacar con su báculo y destruir la motocicleta pero eso es ir en contra de sus principios y de las leyes del reino…y no quiere ceder…un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello la hace mirar atrás, no sabe de dónde salió el dardo que la ha herido, se lleva la mano al cuello y se arranca aquel envenenado artefacto, pero es muy tarde, las piernas le flaquean, ve todo borroso, y entre el humo y su letargo solo aprecia una silueta de alguien que se acerca y unos pies con botas negras que se paran delante de sus ojos…los faros de la motocicleta que se detiene ahora junto con el humo le impiden distinguir quién se acerca.

-¡Tu…Quién eres…por qué haces esto!…-balbucea Setsuna mientras sus pesados párpados se cierran.

-Es complicado, ¿Sabe Lady Plutón?...tan complicado como su cobarde decisión de no atacarme. Un simple "Tifón Cronos" me habría vencido-le responde una voz, Setsuna levanta la mano para tratar de tocar a la silueta negra pero la vence el poder de la sustancia que le han inyectado y cae desmayada. Ami sonríe al ver a Setsuna desmayada y se inclina delante de ella –tienes el espíritu, Setsuna, pero no el valor-comenta la senshi del agua sonriendo de lado y sacando de entre sus ropas un antifaz negro, se lo coloca sobre el rostro, para después despojarse del hermoso vestido floral y dejar al descubierto el entallado traje negro y colocarse la capucha que cubría sus cabellos. El medallón con forma de tortuga plateada no está más sobre su pecho, sino un medallón con forma de pentagrama y el número tres romano.

Tertius camina entre el humo de la explosión y se acerca a la motocicleta negra, en un brazalete de su mano teclea algunos comandos y la cabina de la misma se abre, dentro nadie la conduce y la mujer de negro entra y sube a la motocicleta.

-Soy un genio, este piloto automático es una maravilla…¡Hey par de degeneradas! ¡Tertius como siempre les lleva la delantera! ¡Mantengan ocupadas a las senshis porque iré preparando la fiesta! ¡Tenemos un lindo par de aves en la jaula que nos aguardan con gusto! ¡Misión Gamma en marcha a partir de ahora y contando!-habla ella presionando un botón en el panel del vehículo, cuya cabina se cierra, y este arranca dejando atrás la estela verde de luz, de regreso a la explanada.

**Bosque de Ciudad Lignum.**

La motocicleta negra atraviesa los caminos rodeados de árboles, flores y fuentes de aquella parte la ciudad dejando tras de sí una estela de luz blanca, seguida por un vehículo pequeño con forma de dragón dorado que avanza demasiado lejos de ella.

-¡Maldita será! ¡Esto es condenadamente lento! ¡Que aburrido!-se queja Hotaru arriba del transporte real, la única señal de que va por el camino correcto es que sigue la estela de luz blanca. Al doblar en una bella calzada del bosque con una gran fuente en forma de dragón, otros dos vehículos dorados se unieron a ella.

-¡Lady Saturn! ¡Que hace aquí desobedeciendo la orden de la reina!-estalla alarmada la consejera de cabello azul.

-¡Luna, no es momento de reclamos, tenemos que atrapar a esa maldita mujer!-le reclama Rei en otro vehículo a su lado.

-¡Gracias, Rei chan!-asegura Hotaru mirando con complicidad las pupilas moradas tan parecidas a las suyas de la gobernadora de ciudad Ígnea.

-¡Lady Mars, Lady Staurn no puedo creer que ambas…-

-¡Quieres dejar los reclamos para un momento que no tengamos prisa…Luna!-espeta Rei, ganando otra mirada fastidiada de la consejera.

-¡Jamás la vamos a alcanzar con estos malditos transportes lentos y arcaicos!-grita Hotaru desesperada.

-¡Lady Saturn! jamás pensé que ese lenguaje…-interrumpe Luna.

-¡Lo verdaderamente importante en una cacería, no es quien es más veloz sino quién es más listo!-grita Rei sonriendo a Hotaru-¿Sabes que este camino desemboca en el río, verdad?-cuestiona la senshi de fuego a su compañera.

-¡Entendido!-responde ella y ambas giran sus vehículos flotantes con forma de dragón internándose entre los árboles, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-¡Lady Mars, Lady Saturn, qué hacen!-grita aterrada Luna.

-¡Tu solo sigue por este camino, Luna!-termina Rei antes de perderse por el bosque. En cuanto ambas mujeres han desaparecido, el rostro preocupado de Luna cambia y es sustituido por una sonrisa y sigue en persecución de la motocicleta negra, luego de un tramo de carrera, al salir hacia el río, la consejera de Tokio de Cristal detiene de improviso su transporte dorado de dragón al darse cuenta de que el vehículo negro que perseguía se había detenido justo encima del puente que unía ambos lados del río. Luna respira agitadamente al ver la inmóvil motocicleta negra.

-¡En…en nombre de su majestad, la reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal…sea quien sea quien conduce ese vehículo…entréguese ahora!-grita sin mucho convencimiento Luna, ningún movimiento de la motocicleta negra, entonces de entre los árboles, surgen del lado opuesto del puente, las dos mujeres de cabello negro y ojos amatista que caminan hacia el vehículo.

-¡Ya escuchaste, maldita demente!-grita valiente Hotaru caminando junto con Rei-¡Entrégate ahora! ¡Estás acorralada!

-¡Si no te rindes y muestras tu artero rostro, nosotras te haremos salir, y créeme que no seremos amables!-espeta Rei mostrando en su mano una flama encendida.

-¡Lady Mars, le ordeno que controle sus poderes y no amenace a nadie! ¡Las leyes de Tokio de cristal…

-¡Por todos los dioses, Luna deja ya esa maldita actitud! ¡Es una situación extrema!-la reprende Hotaru molesta, Luna del otro lado del puente mira furiosa a ambas senshis.

-¡Jamás será una situación extrema tratándose de la ley y las ordenes de la reina! ¡Contenga sus poderes! ¡Ahora!-espeta furiosa la consejera.

-¡Tú no puedes darme esa orden! ¡Tenemos prioridades!-la discusión de Rei y Luna, así como sus gritos, resonaban por todo el bosque, casi se habían olvidado de la motocicleta negra que esperaba con los faros encendidos en medio del puente, hasta que Hotaru se los hizo ver.

-¡Callen las dos y tengan cuidado!-espetó la chica al ver que la cabina de la motocicleta se abría al fin, las tres mujeres se colocaron en guardia mirando expectantes lo que pasaría, pero no se podía ver al tripulante de la motocicleta porque en su lugar, un humo blanco escapó de esta haciendo a las senshis y a Luna toser con fuerza. Hotaru es la primera en caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ho…Hotaru…-habla Rei dando unos pasos vacilantes hacia su compañera, pero su propia pesadez, la cabeza girando y sus párpados cerrándose le impide seguir hablando y cae también al suelo, Luna camina hacia la motocicleta negra, también con paso vacilante por efecto de la droga.

-¡Era…era una trampa…!-balbucea la consejera antes de caer a la mitad del puente. Todo en torno al bosque de ciudad Lignum es silencio, mientras la motocicleta negra termina de abrir su cabina mostrando que nadie la conduce. Una de las tres mujeres desmayadas se levanta en medio del humo que aún queda. En su rostro tenía una pequeña mascarilla de plástico, la cual se quita y camina hacia el vehículo negro. Conforme avanza, la mujer se va despojando de sus ropajes floridos y queda solo con el ajustado traje negro que se pega a sus curvas, se sujeta el cabello con un listón y luego se coloca la capucha negra que oculta este, para finalmente entrar en la motocicleta negra de la que toma el antifaz. En su pecho refulge la pentalfa con el número 1 romano. Dentro del vehículo, en el panel del control, desactiva la opción "Piloto Automático" con su enguantada mano. En el panel luminoso de su motocicleta una luz parpadea con un mensaje, el cual acciona para escuchar.

_-"¡Hey par de degeneradas! ¡Tertius como siempre les lleva la delantera! ¡Mantengan ocupadas a las senshis porque iré preparando la fiesta! ¡Tenemos un lindo par de aves en la jaula que nos aguardan con gusto!_ ¡_Misión Gamma en marcha a partir de ahora y contando!-"_-Primus sonríe al escuchar el mensaje de su compañera.

-¡Maldita engreída! ¡Aquí Primus, escuchando tus idioteces! ¡Estoy lista!-asegura la mujer de negro.

-_¡Pues mueve tu trasero de allí porque seguramente Uranus y Neptune nos darán trabajo y no queremos que vean la "Escena del crimen"-_responde la voz de Tertius.

-No te preocupes, vamos a mostrarles a las dos lo que es la verdadera diversión…¡Síguete divirtiendo y te veo en la explanada cuando esto acabe!-termina Primus cerrando la cabina de la motocicleta.

**Calles de ciudad Lignum.**

Un vehículo negro que deja detrás una estela de luz roja, atraviesa las calles alineadas y hermosas de la "Ciudad Edén" que concurrían entre fuentes, cascadas naturales y jardines. Detrás de la motocicleta la alta princesa de cabello rosa, arriba de un vehículo oficial del reino con forma de dragón dorado, trata de darle alcance, con las manos aferradas al manubrio y llevando la energía térmica del aparato flotante al máximo, pero este es aún demasiado lento en comparación al vehículo negro que persigue.

-¡Princesa!-escucha ella el grito de alguien tras ella, y mira como de una calle lateral, arriba de otros dos vehículos iguales al suyo, la senshi rubia y la alta castaña aparecen a su lado.

-¿Está teniendo diversión por este lado?-inquiere Makoto sonriendo a Rini.

-No del todo, Mako chan, tus vehículos oficiales son muy lentos-se queja la pelirosa.

-Es lo que el código permite, así que hay que dejar de quejarnos y hacer nuestro trabajo-repentinamente seria Minako corta la charla de las dos chicas-Makoto…tu que conoces mejor que nadie la ciudad, dinos, ¿Cómo atrapamos a un vehículo más veloz?-inquiere la rubia gobernadora de ciudad Metallus.

-Hay dos opciones…les lanzo ahora mismo una pequeña centella y la hacemos estallar-dice aun en medio de la carrera la senshi del trueno mientras de su mano escapan descargas de electricidad, mientras una risa de Rini resuena.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Sabes que tenemos órdenes específicas!-se queja Mina.

-Tranquila…era una broma-responde Makoto.

-No es momento para bromas, Mako chan…-asegura Minako.

-Bien, la opción dos es acorralarla, si la princesa y tú la llevan hasta el túnel de la avenida, conozco un atajo para salir por el lado opuesto. Un gran tubo con una entrada y una salida, y esa horrible mujer demente atrapada en medio-propone la castaña.

-¡Excelente idea Mako chan!-anima la princesa de cabello rosa, la castaña sonríe y mostrando el signo de victoria con sus dedos, conduce su vehículo con forma de dragón por una calle lateral y se separa de las otras dos mujeres.

-¡De verdad majestad me extraña su repentino interés por quebrantar las reglas!-le grita Minako a la joven princesa mientras ambas siguen persiguiendo a la motocicleta negra.

-¡Y a mí me extraña mucho más tu repentino interés por hacer todo de forma tan rígida, Mina chan! ¡Antes no eras tan aburrida!-divertida Rini, ganando una mirada molesta de la rubia guerrera-¡Allí está el túnel, todo listo!-corta la princesa la cuestión enfocándose en el túnel que tenían delante de ellas donde efectivamente la motocicleta negra entró. Dentro las luces naranjas de aquella arteria de la ciudad alumbraban el pasaje subterráneo, del otro lado se veía la luz de la salida del túnel y efectivamente, el vehículo dorado de Makoto apareció en el extremo opuesto.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!-resonó el grito de Makoto por el túnel. De repente la motocicleta negra se detuvo en medio del túnel.

-¡Lo logramos!-gritó emocionada la senshi rubia al ver que el plan tenía éxito. Tanto Minako como la princesa detienen sus vehículos dorados y bajan de estos caminando hacia el lugar en que la motocicleta negra se ha detenido.

-¡Sea quien sea que conduzca ese vehículo, ríndase y salga de allí en nombre de los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal!-insiste con voz potente la senshi de cabello rubio.

-No parece muy efectiva la amenaza…propongo algo más directo-asegura la princesa juntando sus manos en las que comienza a formarse un destello rosa.

-¡NO!-la detiene Minako colocando sus manos sobre las de la princesa-recuerde las órdenes de su madre…nada de poderes…nada de ataques…-asegura Mina.

-¡Tenga cuidado las dos! ¡Se está abriendo esa cosa!-escuchan los gritos de Makoto y aterradas miran como cuando la cabina se levanta, un extraño humo blanco sale de ésta cubriendo rápidamente todo aquel pasadizo subterráneo y haciendo toser a las senshis. La rubia mira como Makoto cae al suelo, y tras ella, de espaldas, la princesa Rini- ¡Mako chan! ¡Prin…ce…sa..!-entrecortada Minako que termina por caer también al suelo. Una vez que el humo se dispersa, una de las tres mujeres se levanta del suelo usando una pequeña mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca, camina después de quitarse la mascarilla hacia la motocicleta vacía, quitándose el vestido y revelando su atuendo negro. Toma un antifaz que llevaba en un bolsillo y se lo coloca cubriendo su rostro, para terminar atrapando su cabello largo dentro de la capucha. Un medallón con la estrella de cinco picos y el número romano II en medio refulge cuando entra en la cabina de la motocicleta negra, presionando un botón.

-Chicas, aquí Secundus, lamento la demora pero deben reconocer que esta vez la tenía difícil, debieron ver mi actuación soberbia…¡Eso merecerá puntos extra!-habla la alta mujer de negro por el aparato.

-_¡Deja de lucirte y sal de ese lugar porque seguramente tendrás una amena visita pronto! La canalla de Tertius dice que Uranus y Neptune nos darán batalla antes de ir al "Gran Baile" con sus juguetitos clandestinos-_se escucha la voz de Primus.

-Ya escuché, estaré lista, te veo en la glorieta central al lado del edificio de bellas artes, parece que tendremos buena carrera…¿Verdad?-responde la más alta.

-_Veremos hasta qué nivel de caos son capaces de llegar esas dos. ¡No tardes!-_acaba Primus.

-Esa maldita degenerada, ¿Cree que no sé que se muere de ganas de provocar a Uranus?...ya veré como la molesto con eso-determina la alta mujer de negro y cierra la cabina de la motocicleta arrancando ésta a toda velocidad hasta salir del túnel y encaminarse al punto de encuentro.

**Desfile Floral Conmemorativo.**

La gente que observaba el desfile deja escuchar un murmullo terrible de voces confundidas al darse cuenta de que sus soberanos se hayan prisioneros dentro de una jaula de luces rojas.

La reina de cabello rubio y su esposo miraban sorprendidos como habían caído en la trampa que para la logia del caos habían preparado, pues los barrotes rojos de luz los aprisionaban dentro de aquella jaula.

-Imposible…no vamos a poner salir de aquí…-asegura la Neo Reina.

-¡Claro que podemos! Usa el poder del cetro lunar… ¡Úsalo!-paremia Endymion. Su esposa lo mira preocupada.

-No puedo…si uso ese poder nosotros saldríamos muy lastimados. Nada puede salir de aquí, Endymion, hasta que alguien invierta la polaridad de los barrotes, eso solo puede hacerlo Ami chan-asegura la reina.

-No puedo creerlo…¡Somos los reyes de Tokio de Cristal y estamos atrapados en nuestra propia trampa!-furioso el rey Endymion golpea con sus puños la jaula roja sin lograr mucho.

-¡Endymion no! ¡Espera!-angustiada la reina rubia al verlo tan desesperado intenta detenerlo, pero en ese instante el sonido de un motor. Toda la gente reunida en la explanada principal guarda silencio al ver avanzar la motocicleta negra con luz verde que se detiene frente a ellos y abre su cabina mostrando a la mujer de traje negro y antifaz que sale de ella desatando un murmullo de asombro entre la gente.

-¡BUENOS Y CALUROSOS DÍAS TENGA TODA CIUDAD LINGNUM! ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA TENER VERDADERA DIVERSIÓN?-habla la mujer de negro haciendo una reverencia delante de los ciudadanos, algunos de los cuales gritan aterrados mientras otros murmuran asombrados de ver delante de ellos a una de las mujeres que estaba revolucionando su perfecto universo.

-ME PERMITO PRESENTARME A USTEDES, MI NOMBRE ES TERTIUS Y SERÉ SU ANFITRIONA DURANTE ESTA HORA EN QUE RECORDAREMOS UN POCO DE NUESTRO DIVERTIDO, CAÓTICO Y OLVIDADO PASADO. MIS ESTIMADOS CIUDADANOS, ES MOMENTO DE QUE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS LE DEJE CLARO AL MUNDO PARA QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ Y CUAL ES NUESTRO PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO Y ESTE ES…¡DIVERTIRNOS!-grita la mujer de negro y su voz resuena con eco poderoso en la explanada ganado un silencio total, la mujer de negro camina hacia la pirámide sobre la que se encuentran atrapados los soberanos y sube los escalones con lentitud.

-¿Qué demonios pretenden esas mujeres?-inquiere Endymion molesto.

-No tengo idea…y eso es lo que más me asusta-asegura la rubia reina tomando el brazo de su marido quien intenta comunicarse con el aparato de su oído con alguien, pero en todas las frecuencias escucha solo estática.

-¡Nadie responde! ¡Ni siquiera la guardia!

-No se moleste, majestad, Ustedes mismos, según sabemos, ordenaron a la guardia retirarse, además todo aspecto técnico de la ciudad está encerrado en este cómodo brazalete-habla la mujer de la logia del Caos y sin más explicaciones acciona un botón de su brazalete y una música extrañamente alegra resuena en toda la explanada asombrando a los ciudadanos. La mujer de negro sube arriba de uno de los tronos.

-¡MUY BIEN, MIS ESTIMADOS CIUDADANOS! ¡EL ESPECTÁCULO INICIA! ¡SU PARTICIPACIÓN ESTA SESIÓN DE TERAPIA DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS ES MUY SENCILLA, VAMOS A RECORDAR UNA DE LAS MANIFESTACIONES MAS PRIMITIVAS, DIVERTIDAS, RELAJANTES Y LIBERADORAS DEL SER HUMANO, ¡LA DANZA!-la música extrañamente alegre sigue sonando en todo ciudad Lignum –PERO NO ME REFIERO A LA MÚSICA CORRECTA, CALMADA Y PERFECTA QUE PERMEA LA UTOPÍA DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL Y SE BAILA SEGÚN LOS CÁNONES DE NUESTRO REPRESOR CÓDIGO DE CONVIVENCIA COMO SI FUÉSEMOS ROBOTS, SINO A VERDADERA MÚSICA, COMO ESTA, QUE SUBE POR TU CUERPO Y TE LLENA DE ENERGÍA, QUE TE INVITA A BAILAR, A DISFRUTAR Y A VIVIR LA VIDA DE UNA FORMA QUE HACE MUCHO NADIE EN ESTE REINO RECUERDA…¡VIVAMOS LA VIDA LOCA!-salta del trono Tertius y al caen sobre la pirámide comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música contagiosa y llena de ritmo con una serie de pasos y movimientos que dejan muda a toda ciudad Lingnum y comienza a cantar con voz fuerte y melodiosa mientras su imagen aparece en las grandes pantallas de la avenida principal que televisaban el desfile.

_She's into superstitions_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition_

_That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations_

_New kicks in the candlelight_

_She's got a new addiction_

_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_And go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet to your brain_

-Esto es…desconcertante…¿Por qué baila de esa manera?-inquiere Endymion.

-Esa forma de moverse…de bailar…hace tanto que la había olvidado…-susurra la reina rubia mientras la joven de negro sigue cantando y bailando con tanto ritmo que muchos de los ciudadanos comienza a aplaudir contagiados del ritmo.

_Upside, inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the color of mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_You're livin' la vida loca_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

La música es detenida por el brazalete de la mujer de negro que arranca aplausos de una parte del pueblo que grita emocionado, si bien algunos más se resisten a aplaudir.

-MUY BIEN, CIUDAD LINGNUM, ESTE ES EL TRATO, LES ENSEÑARÉ ALGUNOS PASOS INTERESANTES, Y TODOS LOS QUE DESEEN PUEDEN APRENDERLOS, DESPUÉS VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS MUCHO JUNTOS Y A HACER QUE ESTE SOL QUE NOS ALUMBRA VALGA LA PENA…¿LES PARECE?-inquiere ella, muchas de las personas de las tribunas y las calles lanzan un sonoro y emocionado "Si" en respuesta-MUY BIEN, ESTE ES EL CORO DE NUESTRA HERMOSA CANCIÓN, VAMOS A COMENZAR, PIE DERECHO, BRAZO DERECHO, PIÉ IZQUIERDO, BRAZO IZQUIERDO, Y DESPUÉS CON LAS MANOS HECHAS PUÑO MOVEMOS EL TORSO DE FORMA SUGERENTE…-instruye la mujer de negro.

-¡Por qué los ciudadanos le están obedeciendo!-estalla el rey moviendo negativamente-¡Esto es inconcebible!-estalla el rey Endymion furioso dentro de la jaula al ver aquel extraño y masivo despliegue multitudinario de manos e individuos que se movían como les indicaba aquella mujer.

Las tres hermanas Stratos, que se hayan confundidas entre la multitud, no saben muy bien cómo reaccionar, hasta que la de cabello morado jala a su alta hermana pelirrosa.

-¡Enciende la cámara, Cloto! ¡Átropos conecta la transmisión! ¡Esto no nos lo podemos perder!-apremia la reportera. Su hermana reacciona encendiendo la cámara y la tercera, la de cabello azul, enciende los aparatos que le dan acceso al sistema de tele comunicaciones y enfocan a su hermana-¡ESTIMADO PÚBLICO! LAMENTAMOS ENORMEMENTE LA SUSPENSIÓN DE TRANSMISIONES, PERO DEBEMOS INFORMARLES QUE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS HA APARECIDO SORPRESIVAMENTE EN EL DESFILE DE CIUDAD LIGNUM, SIN EMBARGO, ROMPIENDO CON LO ESPERADO, NO ESTAN ATACANDO NADA SINO…ENSEÑANDO A LOS CIUDADANOS REUNIDOS AQUÍ UNA EXTRAÑA COREOGRAFÍA CON MÚSICA ANTIGUA…Y LO MAS EXTRAÑO DE TODO ES QUE…MUCHAS DE LAS PERSONAS ESTÁN SIGUIENDO LAS ORDENES DE ESA MUJER, Y APRENDIENDO EL BAILE QUE LES INDICA…-Cloto enfoca la cámara hacia el público de la explanada donde una multitud cada vez más grande sigue los pasos propuestos por Tertius…

**Glorieta central de Ciudad Lingnum.**

Una motocicleta negra se encuentra estacionada en las puertas de aquel edificio gubernamental ahora vacío de la ciudad en que, al lado del escudo del dragón, destacan las letras doradas "Edificio de Bellas Artes" con enormes palmeras y enredaderas con flores colgando de sus paredes. La mujer de traje totalmente negro y antifaz aguarda recargada en la motocicleta mirando su reloj hasta que ve avanzar por la autopista en forma de ocho la luz roja que le indica que su compañera está en camino. Sonriendo saca de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella de licor y le da un trago. La otra motocicleta negra llega a toda velocidad y se estaciona derrapando a unos pocos centímetros de la mujer de negro sin que esta se altere. La cabina de loa motocicleta se abre y de esta bala otra mujer, vestida exactamente igual, pero más alta que la primera.

-Tardaste mucho, Secundus-comenta la de más baja estatura-no lo mereces pero voy a ayudarte a animarte…-acaba Primus lanzándole a su compañera la botella que esta atrapa en el aire y abriéndola, bebe el licor de ella.

-¡AHH!...delicioso…ya necesita combustible. Bien…ahora qué sigue-cuestiona la más alta.

-Esperar a nuestras parejas de baile, y la música de Tertius que la maldita se está tardando. Apuesto que debe estar dándole a la gente uno de sus acostumbrados discursos-asegura Primus.

-Ya la conoces. Entonces habrá que deshacerse de Uranus y Neptune, no hace falta que me digas que prefieres a Uranus, eso es evidente…¡Eres una enferma!...Vaya que tienes una fijación extraña con ella…¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Tensión sexual? -burlona la más alta, recibiendo por respuesta la bofetada de su compañera-¡Oye!

-¡Quieres dejar de decir estupideces y concéntrate en lo que haremos!-reprende Primus molesta, y sin que lo note su alta compañera le regresa la bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a golpearme por decir verdades! Hasta tu amado Maestro se ha dado cuenta ya de que te traes algo personal con Uranus, ¿Quieres más muestra que sus celos?-Primus aun tras su antifaz mira furiosa a Secundus que ríe con sonora carcajada-No te enfades, es un simple comentario…aunque la actitud del Maestro hacia ti es tan interesante, ya que jamás hemos sabido quién se oculta tras esas máscaras, el hecho de sus celos contigo me hace pensar en algunos candidatos interesantes que desde hace siglos han andado tras tus huesos…-se sigue burlando la más alta.

-¡Calla!-la detiene Primus.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme dejar de reír, imbécil-se molesta Secundus-y puedo decirte lo que me de mi real gana sobre tu romance con el Maestro…

-¡No es por eso, idiota!...ya vienen-asegura Primus señalando como por la misma autopista en que antes llegara su amiga, avanzan dos vehículos semejantes a motocicletas color blanco, como las que usaban los guardias de ciudad Argentum, pero avanzando con una velocidad descomunal dejando atrás un destello planteado.

La mujer rubia y su compañera de cabello aguamarina conducen las dos motocicletas blancas en dirección al edificio con glorieta de palmeras.

-¡Allí están! ¡Te dije que estarían en un lugar visible!-grita Haruka al ver arriba de los caminos desiertos de la autopista las dos motocicletas negras con las siluetas de ambas mujeres.

-¡Ruka! ¡Si ellas están allí, esperándonos, eso quiere decir que las chicas no las pudieron detener!-alarmada la senshi del mar.

-¡Ellas no, pero nosotros sí! ¡Había estado guardando estas motocicletas para un momento especial, pero ya que Makoto y Rei no están para probarlas, nosotras las usaremos para atrapar a esas malditas salvajes!-responde feroz la senshi del viento.

-¡Recuerda no excederte, que las quieren vivas!-advierte Michiru. Una sonrisa de la rubia que levanta el pulgar en señal de asentimiento, y después las dos motocicletas blancas se serán para entrar por lados diferentes en la carretera con forma de ocho para subir a donde las aguardan sus oponentes.

-Vaya vaya, tu amada Uranus sí que se está revelando contra el régimen, mira que velocidad-asegura Secundus.

-Vamos a hacer esto más interesante ¿Te parece?-asegura Primus compartiendo un gesto de travesura con su compañera-si me deshago primero de Uranus me cedes el honor de robar el cetro.

-¿Y si me deshago primero de Neptune que gano?-inquiere la más alta.

-Lo que quieras-afirma Primus.

-¿Segura? ¿No te retractarás?-inquiere Secundus.

-Me conoces…

-Si me deshago primero de Neptune, aceptarás coquetearle descaradamente al Maestro para poder averiguar quién es el maldito degenerado que nos está comandando de una buena maldita vez-decidida Secundus.

-¡Hecho!...-ambas chocan sus palmas y se dirigen hacia las motocicletas, Primus presiona un botón del panel de mando y la cabina negra que las cubría desaparece.

-Sin cubierta. Vamos a vernos cara a cara-afirma la joven.

-Dirás mejor "De cara a antifaz"-termina Secundus divertida presionando el mismo botón y ahora sus dos motocicletas aparecen sin cabina alguna, las dos encienden el motor y se colocan al borde del camino de la autopista donde las dos motocicletas blancas ya se acercan a ellas, justo en ese momento las enormes pantallas de la calle se encienden y en ellas aparece la figura de Tertius que sube las escaleras de la pirámide de la explanada, lejos de allí, mientras la música animada resuena por las bocinas.

-¡Hora de la fiesta!-grita Primus haciendo hacia atrás su motocicleta y acelerando luego con ella salta desde la calle superior hasta la autopista cayendo en medio de esta la lado de la motocicleta blanca conducida por la mujer rubia haciendo que está casi pierda el control.

-¡Mierda!-maldice Haruka al ver aquel despliegue de temeridad de su oponente que ha saltado de una altura considerable hasta abajo y ahora se sitúa a su lado.

-¡Gusto en verla de nuevo, Lady Uranus! ¿Le parece si terminamos lo que comenzamos en el Edificio Dorado?-le grita Primus con descaro lanzándole un beso antes de girar su vehículo negro hacia una calle lateral.

-¡Ahora verás, maldita demente!-estalla llena de ira Haruka y se lanza en persecución de la chica de negro. Michiru que va en la otra motocicleta ve alejarse a la rubia y preocupada espera que aparezca la que le corresponde perseguir a ella, llegando al fin frente al edificio de gobierno donde espera encontrarla, pero extrañamente no hay rastro de la motocicleta negra. Ella detiene su vehículo blanco mirando en torno pero es hasta que escucha un ruido tras ella que puede ver aparecer a la otra mujer de negro que montando su motocicleta la rodea en círculos.

-¡Buenas tardes, lady Neptune! tendrá el honor de jugar esta noche con Secundus, ¿Comenzamos?-le grita la chica arriba de esta para después salir disparada por la misma autopista que antes llegara. El rostro siempre sereno de la senshi del mar se crispa de furia ante aquella provocación y arranca la motocicleta blanca en persecución de la mujer de negro acelerando esta y agradeciendo a Haruka que por primera vez haya desobedecido una orden real y haya modificado ese aparato para poder dar alcance a aquella horrible delincuente.

Secundus mira por los espejos de su motocicleta hacia atrás y sonríe al darse cuenta de que la senshi de cabello aguamarina la persigue.

-Cuidado con el mar en calma, porque puede desatar muchas tempestades-habla la mujer de negro y a propósito baja la velocidad para dejar que Michiru se acerque a ella. Las dos motocicletas se hayan a la par.

-¡Detente en nombre del Reino Lunar, seas quien seas!-espeta furiosa Michiru, que recibe por respuesta una sonora carcajada de Secundus.

-¡Deténgame si puede, Lady Neptune! ¿De verdad creyó que sería tan fácil?-y sin que la mujer de ojos azules lo espere, Secundus se cierra con todo y vehículo empujándola hacia la derecha y obligándola a perder el equilibrio la hace a salir de la carretera, Michiru presiona los puños en el manubrio de la motocicleta intentando controlarla pero se acerca mucho a las barandas de contención y esta saca chispas por la fricción, Secundus sigue riendo al ver el desconcierto de la joven y se adelanta para darle espacio, ella al fin estabiliza el vehículo y se detiene derrapando con la respiración entrecortada-¡Excelente dominio de sí misma, lady Neptune, ni una sola maldición! ¡Le parece si ese es mi objetivo de la noche!-afirma ella y arranca con velocidad dejando una estela roja tras de sí.

-¡Maldita demente! ¡Estás equivocada si me crees más débil que Haruka! ¡Ahora te atraparé!-acelera Michiru su motocicleta en persecución de la alta mujer de negro que ahora ha conducido su vehículo hacia los famosos portales de Ciudad Lignum, cubiertos de musgo y enredaderas, donde se encontraban las mejores tiendas de ropa ahora cerradas y vacías, y en las cuales las dos mujeres entran y salen en zigzag haciendo verdaderas muestras de habilidad en sus motocicletas y dejando una trenza de estelas de luz roja y plateada por donde pasan…

_La reina de la noche__  
__La diosa del vudu__  
__Yo no poder salvarme__  
__¿Podrás salvarte tú?__  
__La tela de la araña,__  
__La uña del dragón__  
__Te lleva a los infiernos__  
__Ella es tu adicción…_

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la desértica ciudad, sobre una calle principal, tanto la senshi rubia de cabello corto como la mujer de la motocicleta negra tienen un terrible duelo de poder mientras corren con velocidad tremenda por las calles de la ciudad, pasando por viviendas con plantas por doquier y bellos jardines y camellones, las dos empujándose una a la otra, las dos sin ceder un milímetro de la batalla que tenían.

-¡No dejaré que te escapes esta vez, maldita! ¡Voy a quitarte ese antifaz con mis propias manos!-amenaza Haruka.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eran exageraciones de mis compañeras eso de la extraña relación entre Usted y yo, Lady Uranus! ¡No creo que a su novia le guste que le obsesione tanto una mujer que no sea ella!-asegura Primus riendo con burla, Haruka rechina los dientes ante tal alusión y empuja con su motocicleta a la impertinente mujer cuya risa maldita la desquicia por completo, pero esta de un hábil movimiento la esquiva y acelerando le saca ventaja, Haruka no puede evitar que su vehículo blanco, con la velocidad que llevaba, se suba a un camellón y se lleve de calle algunas flores artísticamente plantadas en este

-¡Maldita sea!-estalla la mujer rubia frenando de golpe y dejando tras de sí una zanja de tierra, pasto arrancado y flores aplastadas. Al fin se detiene jadeando y mira delante de ella en la calle, estacionada, la motocicleta de Primus quien sigue riéndose de ella y le aplaude.

-¿Sabe, Ladhy Uranus?...algo que me gusta de Usted es que siempre está más del lado del caos que del lado del orden, ¿Consideraría unirse a nosotras?...Podría ser "Quartus, la imparable"

-¡Voy a acabar contigo aun en contra de las ordenes de la reina y vas a tragarte tus burlas!-amenaza la senshi del viento encendiendo de nuevo su motor.

-¡Perfecto! Eso es lo que quiero…si me alcanza le daré un beso, ¿Le parece?-la provoca descaradamente Primus y arranca su vehículo de nuevo con tal fuerza que este se para en las llantas traseras y levanta las delanteras.

Haruka llena de ira sube al máximo la potencia de su motocicleta y sale del camellón retomando la calle y la carrera tras su presa, frente a ellas la autopista por la que conducen termina con un letrero de construcción y varias cintas amarillas que indican el cierre del paso, pues se haya cortada, pero Primus sabe muy bien que hacer y ante una asombrada Uranus, salta llevándose las cintas de precaución con ella y vuela en el vacío de la autopista en construcción cayendo justo en las vías del tren que atravesaba la ciudad, y que a esa hora estaban tan desiertas como todo en torno, y rápidamente Primus conduce su motocicleta por aquellas vías. Haruka se repone del asombro inicial y sigue el camino de la mujer de negro saltando igualmente por la autopista hasta caer en las vías del tren donde sigue la persecución, al fin ambas entran en un túnel del tren que a esas horas de la mañana, con el sol alumbrando con fuerza, no eran tan oscuros, pero Haruka comenzaba a desesperarse porque por más potencia que su diseño alterado de motocicleta tenia, no lograba alcanzar a la odiosa mujer de negro.

Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de la chica, tanto por el ahogado calor como por el esfuerzo y la risa maquiavélica de Primus no cesaba de atormentar sus nervios…sabía que una sola descarga de su poder natural de viento o quizá un "Tierra Tiembla" acabaría con la molesta alimaña que la fastidiaba, pero además de dañar considerablemente la ciudad y las vías del tren, no era muy honorable atraparla así, hacía muchísimos siglos que no tenía una carrera como aquella, tan intensa, tan fuerte, tan cerrada, casi lo había olvidado…y ya no sabía si era ira lo que sentía, o si se estaba divirtiendo…además la extraña música que sonaba por toda la ciudad y la voz femenina que cantaba parecían aumentar su adrenalina; su mueca de rabia cambió por un gesto de ironía, lo que en Haruka Tenou equivalía a una sonrisa.

_Te besa y te desnuda__  
__con su baile demencial,__  
__Tu cierras los ojitos__  
__y te dejas arrastrar,__  
__Tú te dejas arrastrar..._

Finalmente, tras salir a una pronunciada curva de las vías del tren, se dio cuenta de que la mujer de negro no estaba más delante de ella ni tampoco su motocicleta, desconcertada frenó y miró atrás, pero era demasiado tarde, porque la motocicleta negra pasa a su lado como bólido moviendo su cabello por la velocidad y Haruka solo se lleva la mano al cuello donde tiene enterrado un dardo. Molesta se retira el instrumento punzante.

-¡Regresa aquí, imbécil cobarde!-baja ella de su motocicleta blanca corriendo por la vía- ¡Esto no es honora…honora…-pero no logra terminar la frase porque cae de rodillas, y después se desmalla lentamente. Aun borrosamente alcanza a ver a la mujer de negro que detiene su vehículo y camina hacia ella hincándose a su lado.

-Es una pena, Lady Uranus, que no haya sido lo bastante lista como para prever la trampa, y que tampoco haya conseguido mi beso, pero no se moleste, aún nos queda el evento de ciudad Ígnea y si eso no es bastante, el baile de aniversario del imperio, así que, sígase esforzando-se burla Primus al verla cerrar los ojos adormilada por el sedante, mientras le arrebata el medallón que lleva al cuello con el emblema de Urano-pruebas para ganar mi apuesta…-y sin decir más sube a su motocicleta negra y arranca de regreso al punto de encuentro.

La mujer de ondulado cabello aguamarina había detenido su motocicleta blanca en medio de aquella ancha avenida flanqueada de árboles por ambos lados pues su oponente había derrapado y estaba frente a ella. El gran sol azotaba con sus rayos implacables a la "Ciudad Edén" justo en el zenit evitando que hubiese sombra alguna, Michiru limpió con su mano el sudor que escapaba de su frente, mirando delante de ella a la mujer de la Logia del Caos.

-¡Ha dado buena batalla, Lady Neptune! ¡Pero no tengo tiempo de seguir jugando! ¿Le parece si terminamos de una vez?-cuestiona Secundus y hace rugir el motor de su vehículo sin arrancar. Michiru la imita.

-¡Si crees que no tengo el valor de enfrentarte te equivocas!-asegura ella.

-¡Todo o nada, querida Lady Neptune!-afirma arrancando la motocicleta Secundus, Michiru crispa sus manos en el manubrio de la suya y arranca, ambas frente a frente, sin ceder, sin detenerse, directo una a la otra a un inminente colapso. Los ojos aguamarina nerviosos de Michiru, las oscuras cuencas negras tras el antifaz de Secundus-tiene que hacerse a un lado…debe hacerse a un lado…-se repite Michiru cada vez más nerviosa y puede escuchar el latir acelerado de su corazón, cada vez están ambas más cerca y el choque es inevitable, la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer de negro le indica a Michiru que su oponente tiene una voluntad de acero y que no va a pararse del camino pase lo que pase, finalmente ella duda, vacila…y antes de que las dos motocicletas se estrellen, ella gira a la izquierda y derrapa en el suelo cayendo y estrellándose en unos arbustos laterales de la desierta calle. La senshi del mar sale rodando mientras su vehículo se estrella, y queda tendida en la calle.

La motocicleta negra gira y llega al lado de la mujer vestida de blanco que sigue en el suelo, dolida de la caída, y se hinca a su lado.

-Mal, muy mal, Lady Neptune, no debió haber dudado al final…¿Sabe? Eso nos hace distintas a Ustedes y a nosotras, nosotras no le tememos a nada-afirma Secundus. Michiru levanta su mano y respira agitada mirando furiosa a su oponente.

-¡Mare…maremoto…-inicia ella el ataque que había estado conteniendo, pero Secundus tomando un dardo en su mano lo inyecta en el cuello de la mujer de cabello aguamarina-¡maremoto…de…-pero ella no alcanza a terminar la frase porque se desmaya totalmente. Secundus le arranca el medallón con el signo de Neptuno del cuello y sonríe mirándolo brillar con los rayos del sol.

-¡Te tragarás tus palabras, Primus!-grita emocionada, pero una carcajada la saca de su abstracción, tras ella, recargada en su motocicleta, su compañera de más baja estatura ríe y aplaude divertida.

-¡Vaya espectáculo! Por instantes dudé si la prudente y recatada Lady Neptune se haría a un lado, pero para tu suerte aún tiene rastros de civilización en las venas-asegura Primus, y tomando en sus manos el medallón de oro con el signo de Urano se lo lanza a la más alta que lo atrapa en el aire y lo mira un momento.

-¡Malnacida! ¿Cómo diablos eres tan rápida?-furiosa Secundus de haber perdido la apuesta.

-Algún día vamos a matar a alguna de ellas con tanto tranquilizante. De no ser por las malditas maquinaciones del Cerebro Maligno de Tertius y su jardín de la muerte con toxinas naturales, las pobres senshis no vivían para contarlo-afirma Primus.

-Deja de tenerles compasión y vamos a la fiesta antes de que la idiota aprovechada de Tertius se quede con toda la diversión-le da un golpe en la cabeza la más alta.

-Muy bien, hora de ir por MI CETRO LUNAR-recalca divertida Primus a una fastidiada Secundus, que la mira furiosa antes de subir ambas a sus motocicletas.

-¿Sabes algo, malnacida?...Lady Neptune casi me ataca. Iba a hacer el "Maremoto de Neptuno" antes de que le inyectara la toxina-informa Secundus-eso me debe dar puntos extra aunque tu robes el medallón.

-Asombroso…¿Quién dijera que las insignes y siempre fieles Outher Senshis iban a ser las primeras en caer en las garras del Caos? Lady Plutón, ahora Lady Neptune…Me falta hacer caer a mi enamorada-le guiña un ojo divertida Primus a su compañera y ambas encienden los motores de sus vehículos.

-Ciudad Ígnea es tu última opción-asegura Secundus.

-Qué ironía…¿verdad?-es el jocoso comentario de Primus y ambas entre risas emprenden la alocada carrera de regreso a la explanada en que los gritos de la gente y la voz de Tertius resuenan con fuerza…

_Ella que será__  
__She's livin' la vida loca__  
__Y te dolerá__  
__Si de verdad te toca__  
__Ella es tu final__  
__Vive la vida loca__  
__Vive la vida loca__  
__She's livin' la vida loca_

**Explanada Principal de Ciudad Lignum.**

-¡EFECTIVAMENTE, PUBLICO QUE NOS MIRA DESDE TODOS LOS RINCONES DE NUESTRO BASTO IMPERIO! ¡ESTO QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO AHORA NO ES UNA FIESTA MASIVA, NI TAMPOCO UN RECODATORIO DEL ARCÁICO Y DESAPARECIDO CARNAVAL, SINO LO QUE ESTÁ LOGRANDO CON LOS CIUDADANOS DE CIUDAD LINGNUM Y LOS VISITANTES QUE HABÍAN ACUDIDO AL DESFILE, UNA DE LAS MUEJERES DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS!-habla por el micrófono la reportera del canal Áureo mientras sus hermanas coordinan la transmisión y la alta Cloro hace una toma general de las miles de personas que estaban bailando coordinadamente con los pasos que la mujer de negro subida en la cima de la pirámide de piedra estaba sugiriéndoles, mientras las enormes pantallas de los alrededores amplificaban su imagen.-AHORA ESTAMOS TODOS AÚN MÁS DESCONCERTADOS QUE ANTES, LA LOGIA DEL CAOS PARECE TENER EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE RECORDARNOS LO QUE ES LA DIVERSIÓN-afirma por el micrófono Laquesis Stratos. Tertius arriba de la pirámide termina el canto y cesa la música junto con su baile, siendo obsequiada por un descomunal aplauso y vítores de los ciudadanos.

Dentro de la jaula de energía roja, tanto Endymion como la Neo Reina, miran aquel extraño espectáculo entre aterrorizados e incrédulos, toda la gente parecía estar contagiada por el mismo ímpetu febril de baile que les había contagiado aquella mujer.

-¡EXCELENTE, GENTE DE CIUDAD LINGNUM! ¡LO HICIERON PERFECTAMENTE BIEN! RESPONDANME ESTO…¿LES HA GUSTADO VIVIR LA VIDA LOCA?-pregunta Tertius recibiendo un descomunal "SI" como respuesta-PUES ME SIENTO REALMENTE ORGULLOSA DE QUE HAYAN APRENDIDO LA DIVERTIDA COREOGRAFÍA, PORQUE CREO QUE ES MOMENTO DE DEMOSTRARLE A MIS AMIGAS, QUE HE CUMPLIDO MI PARTE DE ESTE JUEGO, RECIBAMOS COMO SE MERECEN A LAS DOS ÚLTIMAS INVITADAS DE NUESTRA FIESTA, ¡MIS COMPAÑERAS PRIMUS Y SECUNDUS!-segura Tertius al ver avanzar por la explanada las otras dos motocicletas negras que son recibidas con vítores hasta llegar a las escaleras de la pirámide, donde bajan de sus motocicletas y suben hasta la cima.

-De verdad me sorprendes, Cerebro Maligno, yo que te consideraba antisocial y misántropa y me resultas la mejor animadora de masas del reino-comenta divertida Primus al ver la locura desatada de gritos del pueblo.

-Tengo múltiples talentos ocultos-afirma Tertius-¿Listas para el gran final?

-Encárgate de las masas mientras nosotros negociamos con nuestros insignes soberanos-advierte la más alta, Tertius sonríe y camina hacia la orilla de la pirámide pidiendo silencio a la multitud.

-¡MUY BIEN, MIS ESTIMADOS, ALEGRES Y AGRADECIDOS CIUDADANOS! ¡ES MOMENTO DEL GRAN FINAL! ¿NO TIENEN ALGO DE CALOR?-cuestiona Tertius. Un descomunal "Sí" es la respuesta-LO SABÍAMOS, CIUDAD LIGNUM A LAS 12 DEL DÍA ES UN HORNO, Y MUCHO MÁS BAILANDO, ENTONCES VAMOS A REFRESCARNOS UN POCO-afirma ella maniobrando su brazalete mientras todas las fuentes de la ciudad que habían sido distribuidas para el espectáculo final del desfile, comienzan a desbordar de agua en forma de una refrescante brisa que baña a todos los ciudadanos que miraban el desfile, los cuales gritan emocionados mientras más música alegre y contagiante suena por las bocinas.

Mientras Tertius se divierte accionando fuentes, las otras dos mujeres rodean la jaula de energía roja.

-Endymion…-asustada la reina se acerca a su esposo, Endymion la protege con su cuerpo.

-¡No dejaré que nos hagan daño!-valiente el rey, arrancando sonoras risas de las mujeres de negro.

-Majestad, majestad…a veces da mucha risa…¿Sabe? Puede ser lindo de tan ingenuo-se burla Primus provocando una mirada asesina del soberano sobre ella.

-De haber querido dañar a alguien lo habríamos hecho hace mucho, majestades, no…de verdad luego de este día esperamos que les quede claro, que lo único que pretendemos, es despertar al reino del letargo estúpido en que ha caído luego de tantos siglos de perfección…Solo…¡Miren! ¡Esto es la Logia del Caos!-señala la alta Secundus el espectáculo de todas las personas que gritan alocadas ante la lluvia de brisa que cae sobre ellas.

-Este es el trato…queremos el cetro lugar-afirma Primus.

-¡Jamás!-amenaza Endymion.

-Bien, entonces pueden irse acostumbrando a la vida de pájaros o esperar a que sus senshis, tan valientes, eficientes y leales, despierten de su letargo y vengan a sacarlos de aquí-afirma divertida Primus.

-¡Que les hicieron a las chicas!-angustiada la reina.

-Nada que no merecieran, parece que no aprenden-responde Secundus.

-El trato es este, vamos a deshacer solo algunos barrotes de su jaula, los suficientes para que nos den el cetro, y entonces los liberaremos-asegura Primus mostrando el pequeño láser que lograba cambiar la polaridad de la jaula.

-¿Qué nos asegura que cumplirán su palabra?-duda el soberano arrancando nuevas risas de las dos mujeres de negro.

-Nada, en verdad, majestad, bien podemos dejarlos allí a pesar de tener el cetro, es su decisión-afirma la más alta. Endymion abraza a su esposa y la mira a los ojos como buscando una respuesta.

-Hazlo, querido…hazlo…-asegura la rubia reina llorosa.

-¡Lo haremos!-asegura el rey, entonces Primus camina hacia la jaula de barrotes de luz roja y tomando el pequeño láser lo dirige hacia uno de los barrotes, un pequeño círculo azul se abre y los barrotes de ese lugar desaparecen. La reina camina hacia ellas y pasa la delgada reliquia del reino por los barrotes. Ansiosa la mujer de negro lo toma, pero la reina rubia no lo suelta. Un instante se cruzan los ojos azules de la reina con las cuencas vacías del antifaz negro de la mujer.

-¿Por qué…por qué de esta manera…? ¿Acaso no hemos hecho todo para que sean felices?-inquiere la rubia soberana. Primus sonríe de lado y jala la reliquia hasta tomarla en su mano, alejando el láser, y los barrotes rojos vuelven a aparecer.

-Evidentemente, majestad, debe actualizar sus sermones morales, porque cono nosotros no funcionan-reitera burlona la mujer. Después ambas corren junto a su compañera Tertius a quien le muestra orgullosa el legendario Cetro Lunar.

-Lo tenemos-afirma Primus.

-¡Vamos a festejarlo!

-¡Esperen! ¡Prometieron liberarnos!-reclama el rey Endymion gritando a ambas. Secundus lo mira riendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Y lo haremos, majestad, pero jamás dijimos qué tan rápido, así que, disfruten del acto final-asegura Secundus, Endymion furioso golpea de nuevo la jaula.

-¡Malditas dementes!-escupe con ira el rey.

-¡Endymion! ¡No maldigas!-se escandaliza la reina, pero el rey no le presta atención, pues mira horrorizado a las tres mujeres que bajan las escaleras de piedra hacia la explanada, donde juntas, siguen cantando aquella perturbadora y cadenciosa canción delirante, uniendo a sus voces los mismos movimientos de baile que Tertius había enseñado a todo Ciudad Lingnum…

_Te besa y te desnuda__  
__con su baile demencial__  
__Tu cierras los ojitos__  
__y te dejas arrastrar__  
__Tú te dejas arrastrar__  
__Ella que será__  
__She's livin' la vida loca,__  
__Y te dolerá__  
__Si de verdad te toca__  
__Ella es tu final,__  
__Vive la vida loca__  
__Ella te dirá__  
__Vive la vida loca_

Las tres mujeres bailan aquella coreografía desinhibida y alocada, al mismo tiempo que cantan acompañadas por los ciudadanos mientras las fuentes de alrededor siguen lanzando agua sobre ellas y la multitud, para finalmente llegar a sus motocicletas las cuales abordan y encienden.

-¡GRACIAS, CIUDAD LIGNUM POR SU CALUROSO RECIBIMIENTO! ¡LA LOGIA DEL CAOS SE RETIRA,ORGULLOSA Y FELIZ DE SU NIVEL DE DIVERSIÓN! ¡Y RECUERDEN! ¡VIVAN LA VIA LOCA!-grita emocionada Tertius despidiéndose del pueblo quien las obsequia con un aplauso demencial con gritos de júbilo entremezclados entre "Viva la Logia del Caos" y "Larga vida a la Logia del Caos".

Una vez que las motocicletas se han retirado, los barrotes de la jaula roja que aprisionaba a los soberanos comienzan a desaparecer lentamente, liberándolos. Serena y Endymion caminan por la cima de la pirámide y contemplan juntos, con el rostro desencajado la reina y furioso el rey, el espectáculo desastroso que se desarrolla con su pueblo, el cual parece enloquecido con una especie extraña de droga haciendo de aquella celebración que había sido planeada para festejar pacíficamente, un auténtico Caos. Los ojos azules de la reina se llenan de lágrimas.

-Por Selene…¿Qué le han hecho esas dementes a nuestro reino?-balbucea la rubia soberana, antes de caer desmayada mientras su esposo aterrado se hinca a su lado tratando de reanimarla.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!-alarmado grita el soberano…

_He'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.__  
__She'll make you live her crazy life__  
__but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca._

**Ciudad Argentum, Palacio de Cristal, dos días después.**

En una de las habitaciones del palacio de Cristal, la mujer de cabello rubio camina en círculos rodeando la mesa, con evidente desesperación. Su compañera de cabello aguamarina, sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de reuniones de la capital del reino, mira las transmisiones en la pantalla tridimensional de la mesa donde las imágenes de la gran fiesta de baile que organizó la Logia del Caos en Ciudad Lignum eran lo ocupa todos los canales.

_-…¿Qué opina Usted sobre la Logia del Caos?_-inquiere un reportero a una mujer en las calles de la "Ciudad Edén"

-_Opino que hace muchísimos siglos que este imperio no conocía tanta diversión como este día…¡Las adoro Logia del Caos!-_gritó la mujer entrevistada saltando empapada con el agua que las fuentes de la ciudad estuvieron derramando hasta que la guardia luego de reorganizarse de nuevo después de su orden de retirada, las apagó, cerca de las 4 de la tarde.

-Michiru…¿Quieres apagar esa porquería?-molesta Haruka le arrebata el control y apaga la pantalla.

-Es nuestro deber enterarnos de lo qué pasa, Ruka, sobre todo después del ataque de esas mujeres nefastas-se defiende Michiru.

-¡Me fastidia como no tienes idea esta situación denigrante!-refunfuña la rubia golpeando la mesa.

-Te entiendo…hasta antes de ese día no te comprendía del todo, pero no pude evitar sentirme…vencida…burlada…¿Te confieso algo?...-inicia tímidamente la joven de cabello aguamarina. La rubia se acerca a ella y por toda respuesta coloca sus manos en los hombros de Michiru, haciendo una leve presión en señal de apoyo-cuando nos enfrentamos a esas mujeres, en Ciudad Lignum, estuve a punto de desobedecer las órdenes de la reina. Iba a atacarla con mis poderes…

-Ese es el primer paso de esta locura, ya lo he vivido, primero te lo tomas personal, después las quieres destruir, sin importarte transgredir las leyes que por siglos has defendido…y después…te descubres a ti misma…disfrutando…cada persecución…-completa Haruka. Michiru se levanta de golpe de la silla extrañada de las palabras de la rubia.

-¡Ruka! ¡Por qué dices eso!-alarmada la senshi del mar.

-Porque es verdad, eso sentí durante la carrera, y me llena de rabia darme cuenta de que esas malditas, sean quienes sean, están logrando sus propósitos. ¿No te das cuenta?...jamás fue el Caos como destrucción lo que las motivó, como erróneamente pensamos al inicio, no, su amenaza iba mucho más allá, ellas querían cuestionar todo lo que por años hemos creado, juzgado como bueno, como correcto, entrar en nuestras mentes y volvernos como ellas, ¡Eso querían desde el inicio!-espeta fúrica Haruka golpeando con ambos puños la mesa.

-Tienes toda la razón, Uranus-se escucha la voz calmada y firma de Setsuna en la entrada de la sala de reuniones. Las dos senshis miran a su silenciosas amiga, acostumbradas a que siempre entrara sigilosamente no les asombra su aparición. La senshi del tiempo, apoyada en su báculo, camina hacia ellas.

-¿Nadie te vio venir?-inquiere Michiru.

-Nadie. Recibí su mensaje y aquí me tienen, al inicio no lograba entender por qué pedían que nos viéramos antes de la reunión oficial con la reina, pero cuando entré y escuché los razonamientos de Uranus, lo comprendí. He meditado mucho desde el ataque a Ciudad Lignum, y creo que definitivamente nosotros tres tenemos que hablar sobre nuestras sospechas-inicia Setsuna.

-¿Tú también tienes sospechas?-asombrada Michiru, que pensaba solo ella había hecho observaciones peligrosas sobre la posible identidad de esas mujeres.

-Todas las tenemos. Yo comencé hace tiempo a hacer conjeturas al respecto, pero no me atrevía a externarlas hasta tener alguna prueba, y aunque ahora aun no la tengo, nada más que intuición y observaciones esporádicas, me parece que nosotras tres podemos hacer juntas lo que separadas sería imposible: Descubrir a las mujeres de la Logia del Caos-analiza la rubia. Setsuna se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al lado de Michiru.

-El último ataque a Cuidad Lignum…no sé si llamarlo "ataque" precisamente…nos ha dejado más que claro el verdadero propósito de esas mujeres y al mismo tiempo nos ha dado muestras mucho más específicas de sus posibles identidades. Comenzaré por decir algo extraoficial, algo que no diré en la reunión de la noche y que les pido que no comenten con nadie fuera de nosotras tres-advierte Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru asienten con la cabeza-no comparto la idea de Ami chan y de la reina de que esas mujeres son personas ordinarias, ciudadanos comunes, gente inconforme con el imperio o con el gobierno.

-Definitivamente no-apoya la rubia que no se sienta, sino que sigue caminando en círculos por la estancia.

-De hecho, he pensado que puede ser todo lo contrario. Esas mujeres no son personas inconformes con el Reino Lunar, sino personas cercanas al sistema de gobierno, personas involucradas con la organización y el cuidado de la seguridad de los eventos, miembros de alguna guardia, encargados de alguna comisión o…

-O alguna de las senshis-completa Michiru la reflexión de Setsuna, cruzando sus pupilas aguamarina con las rojas de la senshi del tiempo, que asiente.

-Justamente, no se explica de otra forma su perfecta sincronía en los ataques y que siempre nos tomen por sorpresa, que puedan instalar dispositivos tan complejos como uno que manipula la computadora del edificio dorado o controla las luces y sonido o hasta el sistema hidráulico de una ciudad tan grande como Ciudad Lignum-completa Setsuna la reflexión.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Además piensen otra cosa, si las senshis son las mujeres de la Logia del Caos, tendrían además de información privilegiada y acceso a lugares insospechados, la mejor máscara de todas. El ser parte del Sistema de Gobierno del reino las haría libres de toda sospecha-afirma Haruka.

-Si tenemos razón, nuestra lista se reduce considerablemente. Supongo que nosotras tres estamos libres de toda sospecha-asegura Michiru mirando a sus compañeras-las tres hemos peleado con ellas de frente y coincidido en tiempo y espacio, por tanto, a no ser que tengamos poderes de mitosis, no somos ellas-deduce la senshi de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Se dan cuenta porqué las cité aquí de esta forma? No podemos dejar que lo que estamos hablando o pensando salga de estas paredes o de nosotras tres-inquiere Haruka.

-Por su forma de hablar y exponer esta horrible situación, me imagino que ya sospechan de alguien-se atreve Michiru. Setsuna y Haruka asienten-¿Podemos saber de quién y por qué?-Por ejemplo…a mí me duele mucho tener que decir esto, pero creo firmemente que la princesa Rini y Hotaru…-inicia Setsuna.

-¿La princesa?...¡Pero eso sería inconcebible!...¿Cómo puede la princesa estas involucrada en algo tan monstruoso como una rebelión contra el reino que algún día ella misma gobernará?-duda Michiru.

-Neptune, en estos momentos no estamos cuestionando las razones de ellas, solo estamos exponiendo nuestras sospechas-responde Setsuna.

-¿En qué te basas para dudar de ellas?-inquisitiva Haruka.

-Hace días, luego del primer ataque, descubrí que la princesa y Hotaru habían estado saliendo del palacio clandestinamente varias veces por las noches. Cuando las enfrenté para que me explicaran su proceder las noté sumamente extrañas, y sus explicaciones fueron vagas y poco convincentes. Dicen que preparan una sorpresa especial para el baile en el Salón Topacio, y que no querían que nadie se enterara hasta ese día-narra la senshi del tiempo con seriedad.

-Sumamente extraño-afirma Michiru.

-Además, en el ataque a Ciudad Metallus, en el edificio dorado, fue muy sospechosa la forma tan rápida como desaparecieron de mi lado, y como fueron encontradas inconscientes luego del ataque y he escuchado conversaciones extrañas entre las dos. Principalmente por eso externé mi petición a la reina de mantenerlas fuera de la seguridad y las actividades de gobierno, porque quería tenerlas vigiladas especialmente.

-Lo cual no sirvió de mucho-interviene Haruka-realmente son muy interesantes tus observaciones, Setsuna, pues parece que el día del ataque al Edificio Dorado no solo la princesa y Hotaru tuvieron extrañas desapariciones e inexplicables ataques…también Luna.

-¿Sospechas de ella, Ruka?-inquiere Michiru.

-Sí.

-Diría que me parece difícil que alguien tan apegado a defender los principios del reino y el Código de Convivencia como Luna sea capaz-se niega Michiru.

-Y te respondería, Neptune, que precisamente por eso. No hay mejor máscara que un fingido rechazo hacia lo que ellas hacen, una oposición tan fiera como la de Luna, la libraría de sospechas-razona Setsuna.

-Yo fui quien iba en persecución de esa exasperante "Primus" cuando encontré a Luna desmayada en esa bodega. Desde ese momento comencé a sospechar. Díganme, ¿Por qué estaría Luna en una bodega del Edificio Dorado? ¿Por qué salió de repente justo cuando pensé tener acorralada a Primus? Inicialmente respeté su estado "delicado"-irónica dice esta palabra Haruka-pero en cuanto pude la enfrenté e igualmente me dio evasivas. No me gusta nada su actitud…

-Sigo impactada…Luna…¿Pero Luna con quién?...ella no se lleva precisamente bien con alguien en particular, solo con Artemis-inquiere Michiru.

-No es así, hay una sola senshi a la que Luna y Artemis le conceden su confianza y amistad, y justo con esa senshi es con quien escuché hablar a Luna y quien curiosamente tampoco pudo explicar muy bien cómo acabó fuera de combate en el Edificio Dorado-sigue Haruka.

-Lady Venus-asegura Setsuna.

-Allí tienen a mis candidatas. Ellas dos hablan de un deber, de una misión, de un secreto y de cosas terribles para la estabilidad del reino, las he escuchado, además el día del evento en Ciudad Lignum argumentaron que tenían algunas órdenes de Ami san para la computadora que regulaba el sistema hidráulico de la ciudad-informa la rubia.

-Muy extraño en verdad-asegura Setsuna frotando su mentón-habrá que corroborar con Lady Mercury.

-Creo que solo me falta a mi decir a mis sospechosas…Rei y Makoto-informa Michiru con seriedad. Una risa de Haruka, y una sonrisa de Setsuna.

-Sirena…de verdad…¿Ellas son tus sospechosas?...-duda Haruka aun entre risas.

-No veo a que viene su asombro. Es muy posible que ellas sean parte de la Logia del Caos-defiende algo molesta Michiru cruzándose de brazos.

-Neptune, en verdad reconozco que Mars y Júpiter siempre han estado oponiéndose de una forma o de otra a las órdenes de la corona, que son impulsivas y algo rudas, pero no creo que lleguen a tanto-opina la senshi del tiempo.

-Rei y Makoto han estado muy sospechosas últimamente, hablan en secreto, dicen cosas a medias, hablan de algo que "Alguien" les ordena y nadie debe descubrir-asegura la de cabello aguamarina.

-Te liberaré de la sospecha, querida, de eso que hablan Rei y Mako chan, es de un secreto que tenían conmigo, yo era quien les ordenaba callarse y lo que ocultábamos ya lo viste, las motocicletas blancas y algunas armas con tecnología térmica alterada. Te lo confesé ayer y ellas estaban enteradas, teníamos algunos planes para un ataque serio contra esas mujeres cuando aún pensábamos que eran una amenaza. Ahora ya lo hemos deshecho ante los horribles acontecimientos, así que deja de pensar en ese par como posibles "Sospechosas"-la calma Haruka. Michiru mira a la rubia como si aquellas explicaciones no le bastaran.

-Dirás lo que sea, Ruka, pero yo las seguiré vigilando-determina la senshi del mar a

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?-inquiere al fin Setsuna-veo que todas tenemos un par de sospechosas entre las senshis pero esas mujeres son tres…¿Alguna idea de quién será la tercera?-inquiere la de ojos rojos.

-La verdad no había pensado en ese detalle…nos falta alguien más…

-¿Ami chan?-cuestiona Michiru. Un segundo de silencio y después las tres, incluso Setsuna estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Dioses!...no me había reído tanto en muchos años…¡Ami chan!...-aun atacada por la risa Haruka con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Realmente…Neptune…solo te hizo falta proponer a la Reina…-sigue entrecortadamente Setsuna también recuperada por la risa.

-Lo siento, dije algo tonto lo sé…pero no me culpen por aligerar el ambiente-se defiende Michiru recuperando la compostura y acomodando su cabello.

-Bien, después del ataque de risa, les diré a las tres qué haremos. Vamos a mantener vigiladas a nuestras sospechosas, tal como habíamos hecho antes. Por lo que sabemos esas mujeres volverán a aparecer en los dos eventos que quedan, tanto en la carrera de Ciudad Ígnea como en el baile-afirma Haruka.

-Y hay algo que ellas aun no consideran, entre más se muestran, entre más atacan, nosotras las conocemos mejor, y cada vez les va a ser más difícil escapar-informa Setsuna.

-Evidentemente esta información debe quedar solo entre nosotras, es muy importante que seamos discretas. Ninguna debe saber que sospechamos de ellas, así que propongo dejarlas un poco más en libertad, que sientan que nos ocupamos de otras cosas para que se confíen y al primer paso en falso…-describe Michiru.

-Tenemos claro lo que hay que hacer, chicas, entonces a prestar mucha atención y a ocuparnos de nuestras actividades como siempre-termina Setsuna saliendo de allí, seguida de las otras dos senshis, fuera de la sala de reuniones, las tres caminan por el pasillo. Haruka y Setsuna van más delante discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de que la reina cancele el evento en Ciudad Ígnea y la mujer de cabello aguamarina comienza a canturrear una tonada en voz queda, hasta que su voz llega a oídos de Haruka.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca__  
__She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca__  
__Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha__  
__She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!__  
__Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca._

La rubia se para en seco y toma del brazo a Michiru mirándola con furia.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás cantando?-airada Haruka.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?...es contagiosa, y no sé por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza desde hace dos días-se disculpa la joven.

-¡Esto es el colmo, el colmo!-estalla Haruka caminando molesta por el pasillo, Setsuna ríe directamente y Michiru la mira desconcertada.

-¿A ti te parece mal?-inquiere.

-No…solo es gracioso…-se excusa la alta senshi del tiempo y camina con Michiru dando vuelta en el pasillo hacia la sala del trono, donde todas han sido convocadas, y al hacerlo se topa con el mismo rey Endymion que se dirige al mismo lugar, curiosamente también cantando algo, algo de lo cual solo escuchan el final…

…_Livin la vida loca, Come on!__  
__She's livin la vida loca…._

Las dos seshis se quedan calladas mirando asombradas al soberano que ajeno a la observación de ellas entra en la sala del trono adoptando la postura seria de siempre y dejando de cantar y no pueden evitar reírse.

-Creo que de una forma o de otra, todo Tokio de Cristal tiene en la cabeza a la Logia del Caos-es el comentario de Setsuna, quien en verdad no se imagina qué tan ciertas son en ese momento sus palabras…

**NOTAS FINALES: Muchos fics, pocas vacaciones y mucho rol con Miss Dupin y Miss Marple, igual a retrasos, ecuación perfecta que nunca falla, lo lamento, una sola cosa, en verdad no dejaré este fic hasta el final porque me encanta hacerlo y los personajes se manejan por cuenta propia.**

**Las misiones se van complicando, ya lo vimos, y parece que sean quien sean estas mujeres de la Logia, están logrando que su mensaje penetre hasta entre sus demás compañeras, el cerco se cierra más y cada misión habrá menos posibilidades de salir bien libradas, ya no pregunto por sus sospechosas porque sé que todos tienen alguna, solo diré que seguimos enrredando las cosas y que en esta historia todos tienen algo que ocultar….XD…**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix**


	10. Chapter 9: MÁSCARAS

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 9: Máscaras**

**Palacio de Cristal, ciudad Argentum.**

La senshi del Tiempo entra junto con Lady Neptune en la sala de reuniones donde la rubia de cabello corto ha ocupado ya su lugar al lado de la senshi de cabello azul quien comenta algo a Luna y Minako quienes opinan acaloradamente sobre el último ataque bajo la seria mirada de la Neo Reina.

-La reina se ve preocupada…no me gusta verla así-opina Michiru.

-Es normal que esté preocupada. El último ataque la afectó mucho…y si quieres un consejo, más vale que no cantes esa canción extraña mientras estemos aquí-reitera la prudente guardiana del tiempo. Tras ellas entran en el salón de reuniones Artemis y la alta castaña de toga verde quien escucha las palabras del Primer Ministro con seriedad.

-…parece ser que esto estuvo planeado así desde el inicio, Lady Júpiter, y no tiene porqué sentirse responsable de nada, la reunión es para eso-instruye el hombre de largo cabello blanco.

-No puedo dejar de sentirme así, Artemis sama, antes me parecía exagerado lo que sentían Mina y Ami cuando esas mujeres atacaron, pero ahora las comprendo…¡Es tanta impotencia y tanta vergüenza lo que siento!-molesta Makoto golpea con su puño cerrado la mesa.

-Calma, Mako chan, no dejes que esto te afecte más de la cuenta-insiste Minako del otro lado de la mesa.

-Artemis sama…chicas… esperemos a estar todos juntos para poder iniciar esta reunión-los detiene la voz de la reina rubia.

-¿Dónde está Rei?-pregunta Makoto al no ver a su compañera en la sala.

-Eso si es extraño, ¿Tú no sabes dónde está Rei?-ironiza Haruka.

-Pues no. La vi hace media hora y dijo que venía hacia acá justo cuando Artemis sama me interceptó para pedirme que trajera el prisma informativo con los datos del ataque así que pensé que ella estaría ya aquí-responde la castaña. Efectivamente, el Primer Ministro de cabello blanco se acerca a la senshi de cabello azul a quien le alarga el prisma verde de Makoto y ella lo inserta en un hueco de la mesa tecleando algunos datos en la pantalla holográfica luminosa que aparece enfrente-así que no tengo la menor idea de dónde está Rei-concluye la gobernadora del Este. Minako y Luna intercambian una extraña mirada sobre la mesa.

-Majestad…¿Y el rey Endymion?-inquiere Luna enseguida mirando a su soberana quien permanece en silencio sin responder.

-Iniciaremos sin ellos. Antes de comenzar, les diré que he tomado una decisión con respecto a Hotaru y a mi hija. Ambas volverán a formar parte del equipo de senshis encargadas de la seguridad del reino-declara la reina.

-¡Pero majestad!...¿No habíamos acordado que lo mejor para ellas era mantenerse al margen?-inquieta Setsuna.

-La reina lo había decidido porque pesó que era lo mejor para mantenerlas seguras, Setsuna, pero el último ataque de la Logia del Caos nos mostró que tanto la princesa como Lady Saturn son senshis natas, que su deseo por proteger Tokio de Cristal es tan grande como el de cualquiera de nosotras y la reina piensa que es mejor reintegrarlas a sus deberes que seguírselos prohibiendo y fomentar su desobediencia lo cual a la larga sería riesgoso y contraproducente-explica Ami con su ecuanimidad de siempre. Setsuna no muy convencida mira a su reina quien asiente.

-Lo que ha dicho Ami es verdad, Setsuna, después de todo no puedes impedir a un árbol ser árbol o a un ave volar-responde la rubia. La consejera de ondulado cabello azul crispa su mano sobre la mesa al escuchar a su soberana decir aquellas palabras.

-Así que después de todo, escuchó los consejos de Lady Mars, mi señora-sonríe forzadamente Luna.

-Así es, Luna, y de ahora en delante procuraré escucharlos con más frecuencia. Rei siempre está velando por mi bienestar y el del reino, sus observaciones son muy atinadas-reitera la rubia soberana.

-Me alegra, majestad, sin duda Lady Mars es la primera de nosotras en demostrar siempre su lealtad a Usted y…

-Majestad ¿Cree que sería prudente enviar a alguien a buscar a quienes faltan?-interrumpe la rubia senshi del amor a Luna.

-No será necesario, Lady Venus, estamos aquí-asegura la voz grave del Rey Endymion quien llega del brazo de su hija. Más atrás de ellos aparecen charlando en voz baja las dos mujeres de toga color lila, cabello negro y ojos amatista, una de ellas, de largo cabello negro y otra de cabello corto-supongo que mi esposa ha explicado su decisión de que nuestra hija y Lady Saturn recobren su puesto en el Consejo de Gobierno-explica el soberano llegando del brazo de su hija hacia el trono al lado del de Serena.

-Lo ha hecho, majestad, tanto ella como Lady Mercury, y todos estamos de acuerdo en su decisión-habla Artemis por todos los presentes.

-¡Madre!-exclama la princesa de cabello rosado abrazando a la reina rubia-¡Gracias por permitirnos regresar!

-No me agradezcas a mí, Rini, agradece a Rei. Ella fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de que no debemos mantenerlas alejadas de este problema-responde Serena. La joven de cabello rosa rodea el trono de su madre y repite la misma acción con la senshi de fuego, abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

-¡Gracias Rei chan!-emotiva la princesa. La seria joven se tensa un poco ante el abrazo de la princesa.

-También yo te lo agradezco, Rei sama…Usted si comprendes lo que Rini y yo podemos ayudar al Consejo de Gobierno-reitera Hotaru haciendo énfasis en cada palabra y mirando de soslayo a Setsuna que seriamente permanece en silencio aunque se percata de la dirección que tenían las palabras de la joven.

-De nada. Princesa, Hotaru, ahora les corresponde a ambas mostrar a todos que no nos hemos equivocado al darles esta oportunidad. Nada de escapes ni desobediencias, porque si lo hacen de nuevo me comprometen también a mi…¿De acuerdo?-inquiere la joven de ojos amatista.

-Lo haremos, Rei chan…no te fallaremos…Ni a Ustedes, Padre, Madre-afirma la alta princesa.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, hija. Tomen su lugar en la asamblea porque tenemos mucho que acordar-cierra Endymion la discusión. Rini toma asiento en el trono al lado izquierdo de su madre-Lady Mercury, podemos comenzar-indica el soberano.

-Como ordene, majestad. Muy bien, miembros del Consejo de gobierno, el orden de aspectos a tratar en esta reunión es el siguiente: Descripción del Ataque al Desfile Floral de Ciudad Lignum por parte de la Logia del Caos, análisis de su ataque y nuevos datos que se arrojan con respecto al cambio en su Modus Operandi, propuestas de acción en torno al descubrimiento de las identidades de las sospechosas y evaluación de pertinencia en la Continuidad de los festejos de aniversario -enumera la senshi de cabello azul.

-Veo innecesaria la descripción del ataque…incluso es insultante para nosotros-molesta Haruka.

-Todo lo contrario, Haruka, es muy importante analizar en conjunto la forma como esas mujeres atacaron. Cada uno de nosotros vivió ese ataque desde una perspectiva diferente. Saber cómo fue que lo planearon en conjunto nos da una mejor visión y nos ayuda a entender su forma de actuar-resume la reina. La Rubia va a replicar algo más pero la hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina sentada a su lado la toma de la mano y niega con la cabeza. A su pesar la rubia refrena su deseo de hablar-Ami chan…-cede la reina. La gobernadora de ciudad Aquae teclea el panel luminoso que hay frente a ella y el prisma verde de Makoto insertado en la mesa comienza a proyectar los gráficos tridimensionales que ella había preparado donde se ven los edificios de Ciudad Lignum y el recorrido que siguió el desfile.

-Antes que Ami inicie, me corresponde reconocer ante Ustedes que la decisión que tomamos sobre la trampa que colocaríamos para las mujeres de la Logia del Caos en ciudad Lignum…fracasó…-inicia la reina con evidente tono de derrota.

-No es solo culpa tuya, querida-toma Endymion la mano de su esposa-todos los que estuvimos de acuerdo fallamos. Hicimos justo lo que esas mujeres querían que hiciéramos. Poca vigilancia, la reliquia desprotegida, el pueblo reunido y un gran escenario para que se lucieran-molesto el soberano.

-En rey Endymion tiene razón, majestad. Todos, y principalmente yo que propuse ese cambio de planes aun en contra de la opinión de Makoto, Rei y Haruka san, tenemos responsabilidad en este fracaso-reconoce Ami.

-Lady Mercury…majestades…supongo que no es este el momento de recriminarse, sino de buscar soluciones para la seguridad del reino-aconseja Artemis.

-Me parece muy sensata la opinión de Artemis sama-apoya Michiru-hay que concentrarnos en lo importante.

-Michiru san tiene razón. Ami chan, continúa-anima la rubia Reina. La gobernadora del Norte asiente y sigue mostrando las proyecciones en tercera dimensión que muestran los edificios de ciudad Lignum.

-Tenemos razones para sospechar que el ataque de la Logia del Caos inició en el bosque oeste de la ciudad-inicia Ami mientras una luz roja parpadea en el mapa tridimensional.

-¿En el bosque?...pensé que el ataque había comenzado en la explanada principal-duda la pelirrosa princesa.

-Gracias a los datos obtenido, princesa, estamos seguros que todo comenzó mucho antes, justo en el lugar en que los carros del desfile floral eran preparados-muestra Ami el sitio en el mapa tridimensional de la pantalla-Rei chan y Luna sama reportaron el ataque inicial en que los jóvenes que iban a participar en el acto especial dentro del caparazón del carro de tortuga habían sido narcotizados con el mismo gas tóxico que ellas suelen usar en sus ataques y del cual todas hemos sido víctimas-explica Ami.

-Ami chan tiene razón. El hombre al que interrogamos dijo que el gas salió de dentro de uno de los baúles donde guardaban el material para el acto y después no supo más hasta que lo encontraron los guardias-explica la pelinegra.

-Lady Júpiter…¿Qué acto realizarían exactamente sus acróbatas?-inquiere el rey Endymion.

-Habían preparado un acto especial de acrobacias con patines y listones luminosos, y al final iban a inflar un gran globo aerostático frente a la explanada para recorrer la ciudad lanzando pétalos de flores-explica la castaña.

-Eso implica necesariamente que las mujeres de la Logia del Caos debieron ingresar dentro del carro de Tortuga en un lapso relativamente corto. Quizá estaban aguardando en algún sitio cercano al bosque oeste y cuando el gas surtió efecto, debieron entrar dentro del carro de tortuga-explica Minako.

-Esa es la explicación más plausible y lógica, Mina chan-responde Ami. Una elocuente mirada triangulada de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna les indica a las tres outer senshi que ninguna está muy conforme con la explicación de Minako-dado que Rei, Luna y Michiru san se percataron del hecho mucho después de que el carro floral estaba en circulación, les fue imposible dar aviso a tiempo o detenerlo.

-Recuerdo que Lady Uranus nos advirtió, aunque demasiado tarde, que la reina no debía abrir el caparazón del carro-comenta Artemis.

-En cuanto recibí el mensaje de Michiru, pero tardé en subir hacia el estrado real-responde Haruka.

-Una vez abierto el carro de tortuga, las motocicletas negras conducidas por esas mujeres terribles emergieron y lo que hicieron a continuación fue provocarnos. Sabían que tenían tecnología alterada y capacidad de desplazamiento a velocidades no permitidas por el Código de Convivencia Pacífica artículo 14.4.7, Titulo sobre la seguridad vial-explica sabiamente Ami.

-Siempre me sorprende cómo Ami chan sabe al pie de la letra cada artículo del código-opina Hotaru.

-En teoría todas las senshis sagradas deberíamos saberlo, Lady Saturn, dado que corresponde a nosotras velar por su cumplimiento-responde Setsuna.

-Cierto, pero no todas somos genios como Ami chan-asegura Rini logrando un sonrojo de la senshi de cabello azul y algunas risas de Rei y Makoto.

-Rini…Lady Saturn…les solicito atentamente guarden sus comentarios personales al final de la reunión y no interrumpan más la exposición de Lady Mercury-severo el rey Endymion.

-Lo sentimos Padre…Ami chan-se excusa la princesa.

-Como exponía hace un momento, las tres mujeres de la Logia del Caos en sus vehículos se trasladaron en tres direcciones distintas. Una de ellas se dirigió hacia las calles desiertas al Norte de la ciudad, otra más de internó en el bosque oeste y la tercera fue hacia la zona de las bodegas tras la explanada de palacio-muestra Ami en el mapa los tres puntos de colores que se alejan.

-Cabe destacar que la actitud de los reyes ante el ataque, así como la de todas Ustedes fue la mejor para evitar males mayores. Al menos hasta el instante en que esa terrible mujer, Tertius, apareció, el pueblo estuvo convencido de que las motocicletas eran parte del espectáculo y evitamos un pánico generalizado que habría sido fatal-opina Artemis.

-No creo que haya nada que exaltar, Artemis sama, mi única intención era proteger a la gente y a Ustedes, pero no lo logré…mi impulso de tomar el cetro no fue el mejor, solo hice lo que esas mujeres querían que hiciera-dolida la reina. Su esposo sentado a su lado la toma de la mano.

-No te culpes, querida. Cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo-la calma él besando el dorso de su mano.

-El rey tiene razón, majestad. Como bien lo ha dicho fue solo un impulso, uno muy entendible-asegura Luna.

-Continuando con la exposición de los hechos, sabemos perfectamente quién fue tras cada una de esas mujeres. Setsuna san, Artemis sama y yo fuimos tras la que fue a las bodegas. Minako, Mako chan y la princesa tras la que fue hacia la ciudad y finalmente Rei chan, Luna sama y Hotaru se encargaron de la última-explica Ami en el mapa.

-Dirás mejor que ella se encargó de nosotras. Fue ridícula la forma como nos dominó-molesta Rei-ridícula y denigrante…

-Ahora mismo explicaremos eso. Según mi propia experiencia y la de todos aquí, sabemos que esas mujeres usaron el mismo gas tóxico contra todas nosotras. Por el análisis de sangre que hice de todas en los ataques pasados, y por el olor del gas, pude determinar de qué sustancia se trata. Contra las que fueron inyectadas como Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru san se utilizó un derivado de neurolepto-analgésico líquido mucho más potente que las anestesias médicas del pasado-explica Ami mostrando un pequeño diagrama de un compuesto químico.

-Muy extraño. Desde que comenzó Tokio de Cristal no necesitamos de ningún tipo de procedimiento médico o quirúrgico-asegura Luna-¿Quién en el reino conoce aún técnicas para fabricar esos tóxicos?

-Luna san tiene razón. Pensé lo mismo, además analizando el gas con el que nos pusieron fuera de combate a los demás, el que emanaba de las motocicletas, era protóxido de nitrógeno-muy segura Ami muestra otra proyección de una molécula del compuesto-este gas provoca rápidamente la pérdida de la conciencia, en algunos casos según la concentración, incluso de la memoria como lo hemos visto en Ciudad Metallus cuando la princesa, Luna o Hotaru no recordaban lo que ocurrió-sigue Ami.

-¿Y no es peligroso el uso de esa droga?-inquiere Makoto ganándose miradas de molestia de Haruka, Setsuna y Luna-lo pregunto por precaución, luego de tantas veces de ser sus víctimas debemos saber si no corremos peligro-se excusa la castaña.

-No hay peligro alguno, Mako chan, dado que este compuesto derivado del óxido de nitrógeno y este se genera convenientemente por la termólisis controlada del nitrato amónico o por reacción de amoníaco con ácido nítrico-explica la peliazul ganando un silencio sepulcral a su experta respuesta.

-Y para quienes no entendemos mucho de química…¿Qué significa?-inquiere Hotaru.

-Eso quiere decir que es muy soluble en sangre y otros tejidos, proveyendo de una inducción rápida de la anestesia y a la vez, rápida recuperación después de suspender el suministro. Es casi completamente eliminado por los pulmones, con una mínima difusión a través de la piel. No se biotransforma-responde ella pero nota las mismas miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras-En pocas palabras, no tiene efectos secundarios graves como otros anestésicos y es fácilmente eliminado por el organismo-concluye la senshi del agua.

-Ahora sabemos lo que esas mujeres utilizan para vencernos. Ami chan…¿Hay alguna forma de evitar inhalar este gas?-pregunta interesada Haruka.

-Solo con máscaras especiales-es la respuesta de ella.

-Entonces deberemos llevar de esas máscaras con nosotros en delante, y aprender a detectar el olor dulce y extraño de ese compuesto deleznable- apoya Rei.

-No adelante planes ni conclusiones, Lady Mars, hay que esperar hasta el final-reprende Artemis.

-Artemis sama tiene razón, el orden es muy importante-sigue la reina-Ami chan, continúa.

-Como explicaba antes, los gases y anestésicos intravenosos que usaron esas mujeres nos pusieron fuera de combate, enseguida ellas tomaron el control de todo. Una de ellas, la que nos atacó a Artemis sama, a Setsuna y a mí, se dirigió a la explanada principal-muestra ella en el mapa agrandando esa escena-donde los reyes estaban atrapados en la jaula de energía térmica que preparamos contra esas mujeres y de la cual solo yo tenía la llave-explica Ami.

-¿Te la robaron?-cuestiona incrédula Michiru.

-Sí. Cuando desperté en las bodegas la busqué y no estaba en mi cuello. La encontramos tirada en la explanada por donde escaparon esas mujeres-confirma ella-siguiendo con el orden…sabemos lo que la Logia de Caos hizo en la explanada. Su objetivo jamás fue el Centro Lunar, su principal propósito era provocar el caos entre la gente, y lo lograron-concluye Ami.

-¿Bailar un ritmo antiguo y divertirse un poco es caos?-cuestiona la pelirrosa y alta joven.

-¡Princesa!-se escandaliza Luna.

-Creo que sobra poner imágenes de esos hechos, todos los hemos visto repetidamente en los canales de telecomunicaciones-asegura el rey Endymion.

-No se habla de otra cosa en todo el reino-afirma Luna.

-Es vergonzoso y denigrante para todos los que formamos el Consejo de Gobierno-es la opinión de Artemis.

-Creo que eso va más allá del prestigio de quienes gobernamos, Artemis sama, esto es mucho más profundo y más serio ¿Han escuchado las opiniones de los ciudadanos sobre la Logia del Caos luego de lo que ocurrió en ciudad Lignum?-inquiere la chica de cabello negro y toga morada.

-Por lo que pudimos ver en los canales, hay opiniones divididas entre los ciudadanos-es la respuesta de Mina.

-No nos referíamos solo a los canales, Mina chan. Rei y yo nos referíamos a salir a la calle, a caminar entre la gente y escuchar lo que dicen, lo que opinan. ¿Has escuchado el dicho antiguo "La vos del pueblo es la voz de Dios"?-pregunta la castaña.

-Vox Populi, Vox Dei-responde el latín Ami.

-Exactamente. Mako y yo hemos salido a la calle con ese propósito luego de ver las imágenes de lo ocurrido, y nos encontramos con una realidad mucho más peligrosa que cualquier cosa anterior que haya hecho la Logia del Caos o cualquier enemigo del pasado-sigue Rei con decisión ganando las miradas asombradas de todos.

-Rei chan…¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-pregunta asustada la Reina.

-Me refiero, Serena, a que los papeles han cambiado, ahora para el pueblo, para la gente de afuera, ellas son una especie de heroínas que les han recordado lo que es la diversión y nosotros nos hemos transformado de defensores a enemigos, somos quienes persiguen a sus ídolos y los privan a ellos de la libertad-concluye Rei.

-Me parece sumamente precipitado su juicio, Lady Mars, está concluyendo sobre hechos no demostrados, está dando por hecho suposiciones- molesto Artemis.

-Quizá Rei sama no tena pruebas numéricas para demostrar eso, pero la apoyo en lo que explica-interviene Hotaru-las opiniones en la calle están demasiado divididas, la gente comienza a cuestionarse muchas cosas sobre el régimen de gobierno a partir del último "Ataque" o llamémoslo mejor "Espectáculo" de la Logia del Caos-anima la senshi de la destrucción.

-No entraremos en discusiones aquí sobre ese punto. El hecho es que variaron enormemente tanto sus objetivos como sus tácticas, y nos confundieron, nos vencieron porque confiamos demasiado en poder predecir sus movimientos-opina Michiru.

-Lo que dice Michiru san es cierto, y no me siento muy orgullosa de haber sido una de las que pretendieron conocer a esas mujeres. Sé que fui una de las principales promotoras de esa trampa-acepta Ami.

-Algo que es interesante es que esta vez no dejaron ninguna marca física de su símbolo. No hubo pintura, ni monumentos de hielo con forma de pentagrama-asegura Minako.

-¿Qué otra muestra quieres del caos que lo que hicieron en la explanada, Minako?-cuestiona Haruka-cientos de miles de personas bailando como dementes, en total euforia, mojados y fuera de control. Esa fue su señal.

-Haruka san tiene razón. Tenemos la muestra más palpable de sus verdaderos propósitos con lo que lograron en Ciudad Lignum-afirma la rubia reina.

-Sabemos que mientras una de ellas estaba en la explanada, las otras dos tuvieron una…pequeña persecución con Haruka y Michiru a las afueras del Ministerio de Cultura de la ciudad, la cual provocó algunos pequeños desperfectos en la ciudad como algunas señales viales y jardineras destruidas-sigue Ami explicando aquello en su mapa ampliando las imágenes de los desperfectos ocasionados así como de las motocicletas blancas estrelladas.

-¿Acaso Lady Neptune y Lady Uranus pueden explicar cómo consiguieron esos aparatos peligrosos y además prohibidos?-se exalta Artemis.

-Claro que podemos, Luna, pero ya que el orden es tan importante en esta reunión, lo haremos cuando nos sea requerido-responde desafiante la rubia senshi del viento ganando una risa de Rini y una mirada recriminante de Setsuna.

-Ahora, después de esa carrera, y de anestesiar a Haruka y a Michiru, ambas mujeres se reunieron con su compañera en la explanada donde terminaron su espectáculo juntas y además robaron el cetro-prosigue Ami.

-No entiendo cómo hicieron eso si los reyes estaban atrapados en la jaula de energía térmica-cuestiona Makoto.

-Usaron la llave de Lady Mercury para generar un pequeño hueco en la jaula, y además nos amenazaron con dejarnos encerrados si no se los dábamos-molesto el rey Endymion.

-Así que conservan algunos de sus hábitos, después de todo-es el comentario de Setsuna.

-Eso parece. Se siguen resistiendo a irse sin un trofeo-responde Michiru.

-Ese es el recuento de lo ocurrido. Luego de eso las tres mujeres se alejaron en sus motocicletas, a las cuales se les perdió la pista después de atravesar el puente que une la ciudad con el bosque. El resto todas lo sabemos. Una vez libres los reyes, el rey Endymion llamó a la guardia y el capitán Tremalnak con los soldados de ciudad Lignum nos buscó a todas, y nos dejaron en el palacio recuperándonos mientras afuera el caos seguía. Cerca de las seis de la tarde se dispersaron los últimos ciudadanos. Todas nosotras y Artemis sama fuimos encontrados inconscientes en los diferentes puntos de los ataques, y de esas mujeres no quedó rastro alguno-termina la peliazul desvaneciendo el mapa tridimensional al sacar el prisma verde de Makoto de la ranura de la mesa.

-Gracias Ami chan, luego de esa exposición tan detallada podemos comenzar a planear lo que haremos-opina la Reina.

-Efectivamente, majestad, hay muchas cosas extrañas que deben ser aclaradas en todo esto-insiste Artemis mirando seriamente a Haruka.

-Artemis tiene razón. Lady Uranus. ¿Nos quiere explicar a todos porqué Usted y Lady Neptune tenían esas motocicletas con tecnología alterada?-pregunta incisivo el Rey Endymion.

-Michiru no tuvo nada que ver. La responsable de esto soy yo-responde la rubia senshi.

-No solo tú, Haruka. También nosotras-apoya Makoto decidida.

-¿Nosotras?...¿A quiénes se refiere con "Nosotras" Lady Júpiter?-molesta pregunta Luna.

-Nos referimos a nosotras tres. Haruka, Makoto y yo. No te asustes, Luna, como siempre tú estás fuera de sospecha-irónica Rei le responde a la consejera.

-Un momento, Rei chan…Luna san…hay que guardar la calma-suplica la reina.

-Lady Uranus, continúe su explicación-apremia Artemis. La rubia mira a sus compañeras y ellas asienten. Saben que no tienen más que contar la verdad…al menos una parte de esta.

-Makoto, Rei chan y yo jamás hemos estado de acuerdo en la política que el Consejo de Gobierno ha adoptado desde la aparición de esa mujeres-inicia la senshi del viento.

-Eso es evidente-responde Minako.

-…y entonces pensamos una manera de ayudar a atraparlas era siguiendo lo que creíamos correcto, lo que pensábamos que era efectivo para vencerlas-sigue Haruka.

-¿Colgarlas en la explanada de ciudad Argentum?-se burla un poco Luna.

-No. Atacarlas con sus propias tácticas. Armas y transportes modificados, técnicas agresivas y no restricción en las condiciones para el uso de poderes-responde molesta por el tono Makoto.

-¡En verdad hicieron eso Mako chan! ¡Asombroso!-emocionada se levanta de su trono la pelirrosa princesa.

-Majestad, regrese a su lugar y permita que terminen de explicarse-interviene Setsuna. Rini mal de su agrado vuelve a su silla, jalada levemente del brazo por su madre.

-Vamos, Rini, deja que continúen-amorosamente explica la reina a su hija-Haruka san…¿Por qué no hablaron sobre esa idea con nosotros? ¿No nos tienen confianza?-inquiere dolida Serena a las tres senshis.

-La confianza no está en juego aquí, majestad, sino la…intransigencia de algunos de los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno-desplaza su mirada verde recriminante Makoto hacia Artemis y Luna.

-¿Quiere ser más clara en sus insinuaciones, Lady Júpiter?-sigue Luna molesta saltando de su silla.

-Luna san…no por favor-la llama al orden Minako tomándola del brazo.

-Puedo serlo, Luna pero no sé si te agrade-responde en el mismo tono la alta castaña.

-Un momento…acusándonos nos llegamos a nada. Hay que calmarse y centrarnos en el objetivo de la reunión-interviene Ami hablando con energía pero sin exaltarse.

-Lady Mercury tiene razón. Hay que retomar el rumbo. Llamo a todos al orden-interviene Endymion. Luna se calma y regresa a su asiento. Makoto también se tranquiliza-debemos recordar que la primera preocupación de mi esposa es la armonía y el trabajo en equipo entre todos nosotros, así que hay que evitar todo lo posible los desacuerdos-instruye el Rey-¿Hay algo más que deban decir sobre ese plan suyo?-inquiere el rey.

-Algunas cosas más, majestad-retoma Haruka la palabra- estábamos entrenando un pequeño grupo de guardias de ciudad Lignum y ciudad Ígnea con armas modificadas para ataque y tácticas antiguas de estrategia y contención.

-¡Pero como fueron capaces de tanto!-estalla Artemis-¡El código de convivencia es muy claro en relación a armas!

-Es claro al decir que se prohibió el uso de armas de ataque porque estas _"No son necesarias en la sociedad pacífica en que vivimos pues todos los ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal respetan las leyes de armonía y paz del reino"_ artículo 3.1.2, Titulo Sobre Seguridad General del Reino, y como puede ver, Artemis sama, esa condición no se aplica más en este momento, por lo cual dicho artículo queda derogado-interviene Rei.

-Definitivamente, Lady Mars, no solo nos había ocultado su complot contra el reino, sino también sus dotes de argumentación legal-responde Luna en tono irónico-Convendría preguntarnos ahora si hay que tener más miedo a tres dementes que ponen a bailar al pueblo o a tres senshis que ponen en peligro al reino.

-Majestad, debe quedar claro que nuestra intención no era ni fue jamás poner en peligro a nadie. Teníamos un plan específico para atrapar a esas mujeres y nuestros hombres estaban bien entrenados, las armas controladas y los vehículos listos-sigue vehemente Haruka.

-¿Alguien más que Ustedes estaba enterada de esto?-inquiere Artemis.

-Yo sabía…pero no pensé necesario informar porque confiaba en Haruka y en su juicio-acepta Michiru.

-Yo también sabía-habla Ami ganándose una mirada asombrada de los reyes y consejeros.

-¡Lady Mercury! ¡Pero cómo es posible! ¡Usted!-incrédula Luna.

-Ami chan…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-duda la reina visiblemente afectada.

-Por el mismo motivo que Michiru san. Confiaba en ellas. Sabía que independientemente de lo que pensaran o los desacuerdos que tuvieran con el Consejo, ninguna de las tres se atrevería a desobedecer una orden de la reina. Apele a su buen juicio y les aconsejé olvidarse de sus planes-responde la gobernadora de ciudad Aquae.

-Lo cual evidentemente no funcionó. Lady Uranus utilizó parte de los vehículos alterados sin consentimiento de mi esposa o mío-habla Endymion.

-Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias-valiente Haruka.

-Estamos dispuestas-apoya a su lado Michiru tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole.

-No habrá consecuencia alguna-habla la reina-no me molesta ni les recrimino lo que hicieron, en cierta manera fue mi culpa por no escucharlas ni darles oportunidad de emplear sus métodos, lo que me duele es su falta de confianza, el secreto no era necesario, somos un equipo…más que eso. Somos amigas-y sus ojos azules se clavan directo en los amatista de Rei.

-Aquí no tiene nada que ver la amistad, Serena. En esta sala somos senshis y tu nuestra reina. No te lo dijimos porque conocíamos cual sería tu reacción. Hicimos mal en intentar las cosas a nuestra manera, pero no había otro camino. Como te dije antes, a veces intentando reprimir nuestra naturaleza es que encontramos mejores pretextos para desbordarla-responde Rei. La Reina baja la vista preocupada.

-Dejemos de lado ese tema, que por lo que parece no solucionaremos en este momento y regresemos al orden que propuso Ami chan-aconseja la senshi del Tiempo.

-Lady Plutón tiene razón. Lady Mercury…¿Qué sigue?-encamina la discusión el rey Endymion. Ami teclea sobre su panel luminoso.

- El análisis del ataque y nuevos datos que se arrojan con respecto al cambio en su Modus Operandi, las propuestas de acción en torno al descubrimiento de las identidades de las sospechosas y finalmente la evaluación de la pertinencia en Continuidad de los festejos de aniversario-lee ella.

-Lo más preocupante de esto es el cambio en sus propósitos. Nos queda claro que no les interesa dañar a alguien ni mucho menos. Lo único que quieren es llamar la atención, llenar de dudas a la gente sobre la forma de gobierno que hemos seguido por quinientos años-confirma aquellas palabras Michiru-eso hace fácil predecir que quizá en los eventos que quedan, su deseo de publicidad puede ser usado en su contra.

-Bien dicho, Michiru san, aunque hay que recordar que otras cosas siguen siendo iguales en sus ataques, por ejemplo el deseo de llevarse el trofeo-completa Hotaru.

-También tenemos muy claro que son tres. La que tiene el número uno romano, que se autonombra Primus, la que tiene el número dos, que en el primer ataque se denominó Secundus, y la del baile horrible de Ciudad Lignum, se hace llamar Tertius-presenta Ami los datos en la pantalla agrandando las imágenes de las mujeres encapuchadas y con antifaces-Y eso nos lleva al segundo punto. Sus identidades-sigue la peliazul- al respecto la reina Serena y yo estábamos siguiendo la pista de tres posibles sospechosas. Las hermanas Stratos-indica Ami.

-Majestad. ¿Usted sospechaba de ellas?-inquiere Luna.

-Así es, Luna. Aunque no tenía pruebas firmes, sospechaba de ellas tres, y Ami chan me ayudó a hacer la búsqueda y a tratar de asegurarnos de la verdad-informa la rubia soberana. En el panel luminoso aparece la proyección de los rostros de las hermanas Stratos.

-¿La mujer del canal Áureo?-cuestiona Makoto-¿Por qué ella?

-Porque ella y sus hermanas habían estado presentes en todos los ataques, además de que estaban transmitiendo datos en su canal en favor de la Logia y no parecían muy honestas al responder algunas de nuestras preguntas sobre su paradero las noches de los ataques anteriores. Además, haciendo un análisis de la altura promedio de estas mujeres y su masa corporal, coinciden enormemente con ellas tres-compara Ami las siluetas de las mujeres de la Logia con las de las hermanas Stratos…-Una risa de Rini la descoloca.

-Lo siento…Ami chan…es solo que…bueno…si las comparas así incluso nosotras podíamos quedar en la descripción. Mako chan, Haruka san, Minako y yo somos tan altas como esa tal "Secundus" y las otras tienen la altura promedio de cualquier mujer-insiste la pelirrosa.

-Muy ciertas sus palabras, princesa, y le repito que esto son solo proyecciones, es para mostrarle los datos en que nos basamos para sospechar de las hermanas Stratos, al estar seguras de que no eran bastantes para acusarlas, la Reina y yo decidimos asegurarnos invitándolas a cubrir el evento en Ciudad Lignum y vigilando sus movimientos. Cuando estaban cubriendo el desfile, en un punto las perdí de vista entre la multitud y me alarmé. Fue entonces que corrí a dar la alarma de que no era seguro abrir el carro de Tortuga-explica ella.

-De modo, Ami chan, Serena, que Ustedes también tenían un pequeño secreto-opina Rei. Ami tose levemente y la reina se sonroja.

-Secreto que ahora no tiene la menor importancia, dado que las Stratos no son esas mujeres. Su transmisión en el momento del baile masivo lo demuestra. No pueden ser la Logia del Caos y conducir una señal de telecomunicaciones al mismo tiempo-concluye Makoto.

-Eso es cierto, Mako chan, por ello es que las hemos desechado como sospechosas-concluye Ami.

-Creo que en el segundo punto hay muchos detalles importantes que observar. Primero que todo, las mujeres de la Logia del Caos parecen tener un acceso muy fácil a todos los eventos oficiales. Dudo que sean civiles ordinarios-habla sensatamente Minako.

-Eso es cierto. Opino como Lady Venus. Además de su acceso hay que considerar la posibilidad de su dominio de tanta tecnología. Armamento y vehículos modificados, uso de tóxicos, música antigua, capacidad para utilizar herramientas de telecomunicaciones, controles y manipulación de datos y computadoras-enumera Ami-no estamos ante personas ordinarias.

-Pero no tenemos algo concreto-insiste Rei.

-No lo tenemos. Pero ahora estamos más cerca. Tengo la lista completa de ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal en la Biblioteca de Ciudad Aquae y puedo ir reduciendo por campos de búsqueda entre quienes son especialistas en algunas de estas áreas, mujeres y que coincidan en los datos de complexión, así mismo con quienes hayan estado presentes en los tres ataques y tengan puestos de gobierno-opina Ami.

-Aun con eso, la población es muy grande y el reino también. ¿Cuánto te llevaría la búsqueda, Ami chan?-cuestiona Setsuna.

-Considerando los pocos rangos que tengo, la capacidad del motor de búsqueda en la base de datos, lo extensa de esta y el tiempo…quizá…una o dos semanas, para tener datos confiables-indica la joven peliazul.

-No tenemos una semana. El evento en Ciudad Ígnea es en dos días-informa Rei.

-Eso en el supuesto caso de que en evento se lleve a cabo-tercia el rey –lo cual debemos discutir.

-Mi sincera opinión es que, visto lo que desea la Logia del Caos, publicidad, proyección y confundir a la gente, deberíamos cancelar los dos eventos que quedan, tanto la carrera de cuadrigas en Ciudad Ígnea como el baile en el salón Topacio-opina Artemis.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me niego a hacerlo! ¡Hotaru y yo hemos trabajado muchísimo en organizar el baile como para cancelarlo ahora!-estalla la princesa.

-Pero la seguridad del reino es aún más importante que cualquier baile, Princesa-opina Setsuna.

-Cancelando los eventos que quedan no ganaríamos nada más que dar a entender a la gente que estamos vencidos, que ellas ganaron-interviene Haruka.

-Opino como Haruka san. Esa no es una solución. Es más pertinente cuestionar nuestras estrategias hasta ahora y proponer cambios que retirarnos como cobardes-dice Makoto.

-Seguir adelante pone en riesgo no solo a los ciudadanos, sino la estabilidad del Gobierno. Si permitimos que esas mujeres sigan luciéndose, sigan venciéndonos y ridiculizándonos, solo ganamos desprestigio y nos exponemos a un riesgo terrible de disturbios e inconformidades-sintetiza Luna.

-Esta vez no creo prudente una votación. Solo perderemos tiempo. Propongo que sea Serena quien, como nuestra reina y líder, tome una decisión. No podemos planear una estrategia como Makoto desea si antes no sabemos si vamos a continuar con esto hasta el fin, o aquí termina todo-inquiere Rei mirando a la rubia de coletas que suspira hondo antes de decidirse a continuar.

-Comprendo perfectamente los motivos de todos Ustedes, pero si debo tomar una decisión, me inclino por apoyar a quienes desean que los festejos de aniversario continúen-declara con decisión la reina.

-Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar, Serena-opina Makoto.

-No he terminado aún, Mako chan-responde la rubia gobernante-además de decidir que los festejos sigan, quiero que cambiemos la estrategia empleada hasta ahora para atrapar a esas mujeres. Ya que nuestros planes han fallado hasta ahora, quiero darle una oportunidad a la idea de Haruka, Makoto y Rei chan.

-¡Majestad!-salta de su asiento Artemis visiblemente preocupado-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Se da cuenta del peligro en que pone a los ciudadanos y al reino! ¡Atacar a esas mujeres con violencia es provocar un estado de anarquía al que no queremos llegar!

-Un momento, Artemis sama. ¿Tienes la menor idea de en qué consiste nuestro plan? ¿Te has dignado siquiera escucharlo como para juzgarlo de esa manera?-interrumpe Haruka. El Primer Ministro cruza su mirada furiosa con la de la senshi del viento.

-Lady Uranus tiene razón. Debemos escuchar en qué consistía su estrategia-tranquiliza el rey. Ante la firme decisión de la reina y los argumentos del rey, Artemis, mal de su agrado, regresa en silencio a su asiento-muy bien, las escuchamos-cede el soberano. Haruka, Rei y Makoto intercambian una mirada y comienzan a explicar su plan con vehemencia, diciendo cada detalle de su idea de la guardia especial con armas de ataque siendo escuchadas por todos los presentes con actitudes diversas: Visiblemente emocionadas Hotaru y la princesa Rini, pensativas y silenciosas Michiru y Setsuna, molestos y contrariados Luna y Artemis, concentrada la reina, Minako y el rey Endymion con atención pero en momentos asombrados y finalmente, con una mirada analítica y penetrante, Ami, haciendo anotaciones en el panel luminoso de la mesa y esbozando una ligera sonrisa irónica de vez en cuando.

-…además de todo lo que hemos explicado, pensamos que el mejor momento de poner en práctica esta estrategia es justamente la carrera en Ciudad Ígnea. Todos saben que la capital del sur está construida como si fuese una enorme fortaleza y los guardias de Rei apoyados por algunos de los míos y guardias de palacio entrenados podían atrapar con facilidad a la Logia del Caos-resume Makoto.

-Aún sigue siendo un gran obstáculo la seguridad de la gente. Deben considerar que luego de lo ocurrido en ciudad Lignum y del nuevo estatus de ídolos de esas mujeres, todo el reino querrá ir a ciudad Ígnea solo por ver qué hacen esta vez-comenta Ami.

-Ami tiene razón, Mako chan. ¿Qué garantiza que un ataque no lastime a las personas?-comenta Minako.

-Lo garantizamos nosotras, que respondemos por nuestros guardias, ya demás, el hecho de que conozco mejor que nadie mi ciudad. Si nos lo proponemos y sabemos conducir a esas mujeres pueden caer en un laberinto del cual solo nosotros conoceremos la salida-responde Rei.

-Aun no comprendo cómo lograrán eso-insiste Luna.

-Basándonos en el único rasgo predecible de la Logia del Caos, Luna san, su deseo de llevarse un trofeo-concluye Haruka.

-Eso es muy riesgoso, Haruka, usar la copa Lunar como cebo, además ya comprobamos que las trampas en torno a la reliquia no funcionan -interviene Setsuna.

-Esta vez será diferente, Luna. Vamos a dejar que la carrera se lleva cabo y que esas horribles delincuentes se luzcan todo lo que desean, pero cuando terminen, vamos a declarar delante de todo el pueblo, que el Gobierno de Tokio de Cristal le otorgará la Copa Lunar a la Logia del Caos como señal de buena voluntad, y que para otorgárselas deben ir por ella a "Domus Ígnis"- explica Rei en referencia a la enorme fortaleza roja que era la sede del gobierno del Sur.

-Lo cual no haremos, evidentemente-completa Hotaru.

-Eso es inaceptable, el Gobierno de Tokio de Cristal no puede rebajarse a faltar así a una palabra dada en público, tenemos un Código de Valores y la junta de gobierno debe ser la primera en respetarlos-insiste el primer Ministro. Haruka, Makoto y Rei intercambian una mirada divertida.

-Y vamos a respetarlos, Artemis sama. La promesa que haremos en público será darles a esas mujeres la Copa Lunar, jamás mencionaremos nada sobre dejarlas salir del "Domus Ígnis"-responde Haruka.

-¿Un miserable juego de palabras? ¿Vamos a engañarlas con eso y a atraparlas como ratas en "Domus Ígnis"?-cuestiona aun incrédula Luna.

-No. Vamos a darles la opción de rendirse, para eso tendremos a los guardias entrenados con armas de ataque, las vamos a rodear y entonces les propondremos la alternativa. Se entregan por su voluntad, se retiran esos antifaces y hablan con el Consejo de Gobierno de forma civilizada, sin trucos, sin escapes y sin espectáculos sobre lo que desean, o en caso contrario…-deja la frase sin terminar Rei.

-¿En caso contrario qué, Rei chan? ¿Sus hombres les dispararán?-duda Ami.

-Solo si ellas se empeñan. Dejaremos que tomen la decisión que les parezca mejor. Nosotros no haremos nada que ellas no indiquen-completa Haruka. Un silencio expectante se forma en la sala de palacio, uno en que cada persona presente se reconcentra en sí mismo.

-A mí me parece que la idea de Rei chan es una excelente oportunidad para que esas mujeres paguen por todas las trampas que nos han puesto-rompe el silencio la princesa.

-Rini tiene razón, mi opinión es que las veces anteriores sus ataques han sido exitosos porque para ellas era muy predecible la forma en que actuábamos. Sabían que íbamos a pretender defender el Código de Convivencia antes que todo y eso les daba ventaja-comenta Hotaru.

-Pero ahora, todo será diferente, dejaremos que piensen que seguimos los mismos patrones que ellas esperan, y al final, haremos algo que no esperan. Acorralarlas. Usar sus propios métodos, cambiar los papeles y hace que ahora ellas sean las que se sientan presionadas y vencidas-se exalta cada vez más Haruka imprimiendo a sus palabras una vehemencia que demuestra muy bien el grado de indignación que albergaba.

-Creo que comprendemos perfectamente cuales son las implicaciones de aceptar un plan como el que proponen Lady Uranus y las demás senshis, pero sabemos que muchos de Ustedes no están de acuerdo con la decisión de mi esposa, así que tampoco podemos obligarlas a participar de esto. El que lo desee, puede retirarse-propone el rey Endymion. Un nuevo silencio se forma en la sala de la reunión.

-Majestad…aunque evidentemente no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan descabellado e impropio, tampoco puedo irme ni desatender los asuntos concernientes al gobierno…y creo hablar por todos los que no estamos conformes al decir que no nos iremos-responde Luna. Artemis asiente.

-Entonces, vamos a detallar el plan con todo cuidado-propone Ami-comencemos por determinar las responsabilidades, papeles y funciones de cada uno de nosotros en ese procedimiento-inicia la senshi de cabello azul.

-Haruka san, Mako…Rei chan…aunque estoy aceptando su plan, eso es en el nivel operativo, me sigo reusando totalmente al uso de sus poderes, por seguridad de todos y por honor. Esas mujeres son ciudadanos comunes sin poderes y si vamos a enfrentarlas, debe ser en igualdad de circunstancias-instruye la reina.

-No te preocupes, Serena, aun sin podres, vamos a detener a la Logia del Caos de una vez por todas-declara Makoto.

-Y a saber quién se oculta detrás de esas máscaras-completa Michiru.

-Comencemos entonces. Haruka san, Rei, Makoto-invita Ami a sus compañeras levantándose de su silla y cediendo el lugar ante el panel luminoso de control. Las tres mujeres se acercan al lugar y Rei le alarga a Haruka el prisma rojo que cuelga de su pecho, el cual coloca la senshi de cabello corto en la ranura de la mesa y se proyecta ante ellos la amurallada Ciudad ígnea.

Una hora más tarde, las puertas de la sala de reuniones del Palacio de Cristal se abren y de esta salen primero Luna y Artemis, hablando ambos en voz baja con Minako. Tras ellos Haruka y Michiru quienes hablan con una emocionada Makoto, y más atrás, Ami quien camina pensativa y sola. El Primer Ministro detiene sus pasos y espera a la senshi de cabello azul.

-Lady Mercury…lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos pero me gustaría que viniera al "Diamond Manor" por la tarde. Me parece que tenemos algo que discutir-comenta el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Creo, Artemis sama, que todo ha quedado claro en esta reunión-se resiste ella.

-Es posible…pero por su mirada ante la exposición de sus compañeras deduzco que no está del todo convencida con la nueva postura del gobierno contra la Logia del Caos. Lady Venus, Luna y yo tampoco pensamos que sea la mejor opción y nos gustaría discutir con Usted alguna manera de tener un plan de emergencia si es que algo se sale de control en Ciudad ígnea-Ami medita un momento.

-Está bien, Atremis sama…estaré en tu casa por la noche-cede ella.

-Gracias-acaba el funcionario y se aleja a donde Luna y Minako la esperan. Ami sonríe de lado y toma el camino hacia su habitación.

Las últimas en salir de la sala de reuniones son Rini y Hotaru, quienes abruman a Rei con preguntas emocionadas por sus nuevas asignaciones en el evento. Ami las escucha pasar por el pasillo y mueve negativamente la cabeza ante los emocionados comentarios de ambas jóvenes. Antes de entrar a su habitación se da cuenta de que ha dejado su prisma de identificación en la sala y regresa por él, abre la puerta un poco y escucha unas palabras que evitan que abra esta por completo.

-…por lo tanto creo que es prudente que me sea relevado el cargo del cuidado y tutoría de la princesa y de Lady Saturn-es la voz reposada de Setsuna la que habla.

-Pero…Lady Plutón…en verdad no comprendemos su petición. Hasta ahora ha hecho un excelente trabajo cuidado de ellas y ayudándolas a controlar y manejar sus podres y responsabilidades-oye Ami la voz grave del Rey Endymion.

-Justo allí es que opinamos diferente, majestad. Cuando comencé a desempeñar este cargo, tanto la princesa como Lady Saturn eran dos jóvenes deseosas de aprender, que me obedecían en todo y eran dóciles, pero ese tiempo ha pasado. Me confieso incapaz de seguirme desempeñando como su tutora porque no cubro las expectativas de lo que ellas desean aprender, para muestra lo ocurrido en ciudad Lignum-declina la mujer del báculo.

-Lo sentimos, Setsuna pero no hay forma alguna de que aceptemos tu renuncia. Seguirás siendo tutora de mi hija-molesto el soberano.

-Setsuna san…por favor…no nos pidas eso, no en este momento. Sabemos todos que mi hija y Hotaru son los dos miembros menos experimentados del Consejo de Gobierno y ahora más que nunca debemos mantenerlas bajo vigilancia-habla al fin la reina.

-Eso me parece pertinente, majestades, y lo único que les sugiero es que elijan a alguien más calificado que yo para esa labor, a alguien que pueda dar tanto a la princesa como a Lady Saturn una formación más adecuada a sus exigencias actuales.

-¿A quién te refieres, Setsuna san?-cuestiona la Neo Reina.

-A Lady Mars, majestades. Creo que todos hemos notado que para la princesa y para Hotaru, Lady Mars es una especie de figura a quien admirar. La escuchan, les emocionan sus propuestas, sus ideas, su forma de actuar y algo muy importante, la obedecen. Ambos vieron como prometieron respetar los mandatos que se les den porque ella se los pidió. Mi humilde opinión es que ambas podrían aprender mucho sobre autocontrol de quien, como Lady Mars, ha dominado las técnicas espirituales de control de emociones y meditación-propone la senshi del tiempo.

-Setsuna san, definitivamente yo creo que…

-Querida, espera. Las palabras de Lady Plutón son muy ciertas. Quizá nos evitaríamos muchos problemas con Rini y Lady Saturn colocando a Lady Mars como su nueva tutora-repentinamente habla el rey. Serena lo mira desconcertada-Lady Plutón, aceptamos su sugerencia, queda relevada del cargo de tutora .

-Gracias, majestades. De verdad agradezco mucho que hayan escuchado mis motivos, les agradezco la confianza depositada en mi todo este tiempo y les aseguro que aunque relevada de mis funciones de tutora, como senshi siempre cumpliré cabalmente con sus órdenes. Con su permiso-se inclina Setsuna y se aleja de la sala del trono. Ami se oculta tras unos cortinajes hasta que observa como la alta mujer de cabello verdoso se pierde en los pasillos, entonces regresa hacia la puerta y la entreabre de nuevo para escuchar.

-…Endymion, cariño, ¿Puedo saber por qué cambiaste de opinión tan rápido sobre Setsuna? conoces a Rei, una cosa es que ella acepte vigilarlas durante la defensa de Ciudad Ígnea, y otra que acepte ser su tutora para siempre-se opone la reina-además ella ni siquiera vive en Ciudad Argentum, y sabes lo celosa que es en cuanto a su reclusión y meditación.

-Serena, si de igual manera ibas a pedirle que se quedara en palacio, ahora tienes un motivo real para que acepte sin sentir que la presionas. Si le comunicas que será la nueva tutora de nuestra Rini y de Hotaru, aceptará sin negarse. Tendremos a una excelente senshi formando a la futura reina y a la guerrera más poderosa de la galaxia, y además, tendrás a tu mejor amiga en el palacio siempre que lo desees-zanja la cuestión el Rey tomando las manos de su mujer que sonríe.

-Tienes razón, Endymion, no lo había visto de esa manera. Voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para obligar a Rei a regresar a la civilización y ayudarla a recuperar su sonrisa. ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Siempre tienes la solución a todo!-se abraza la reina del pecho de su esposo que besa su cabeza dorada.

-Majestades…lamento mucho interrumpir pero he dejado mi cristal de acceso al sistema en la mesa-se excusa Ami delantando su presencia.

-Pasa, Ami chan. Me alegra que hayas regresado, dime. ¿Qué opinas de que Rei chan sea la nueva tutora de mi hija y de Hotaru?-cuestiona la reina a la mujer de cabello azul.

-Opino, majestad, que es una decisión que hará muy felices a todos-dice Ami haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-los que viven en el Palacio de Cristal.

-Fue idea de Endymion-orgullosa la reina toma la mano de su esposo.

-¿De verdad?-con tono dubitativo Ami-entonces debo felicitarlo, majestad. El hecho de que Rei viva en el Palacio de Cristal es una idea realmente afortunada, para algunos más que para otros-habla con ecuanimidad la senshi del agua. El rey se tensa un poco y la mira desconfiado.

-¿A qué se refiere, Lady Mercury?-cuestiona Endymion.

-A que Rei no será una sensei fácil de soportar para la princesa y Hotaru. El camino de la iluminación Zen es algo que pocos resisten. Ahora parecen felices, pero en cuanto inicien en verdadero entrenamiento, seguramente no lo serán del todo.

-Quizá es lo que les hace falta para terminar de madurar, Ami chan-asegura la reina.

-Definitivamente, majestad. Ahora con su permiso, habiendo recuperado mi cristal, me retiro, tengo muchos encargos en esta misión como para demorar más-se inclina Ami y sale de la sala del trono.

-¿Endymion?...por qué esa cara de molestia. Pensé que estabas feliz porque acepté tu idea sobre Rei chan-pregunta la reina al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo que sigue con la vista la salida de Ami.

-No te preocupes, querida era solo…preocupación por el futuro. Mañana salimos hacia Ciudad Ígnea y espero de verdad que el plan de contención resulte-Serena lo abraza.

-Verás que resultará, vamos a averiguar por fin quienes son esa mujeres, las convenceremos del mal que hacen y nuestro mundo perfecto volverá a la normalidad-promete la reina.

-Cierto…nuestro mundo perfecto volverá a la normalidad. No sabes cuánto deseo que eso pase-confiesa Endymion y besa a su esposa en los labios suavemente, después ambos, tomados del brazo, abandonan la sala de reuniones. Ami, que caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, los vea pasar y sonríe enigmática.

-Y mi lista de sospechosos crece…¿Quién sería más desastroso que fuera el correcto? ¿El prometido de la princesa, y futuro soberano del reino, o el intachable rey Endymion? Eso voy a averiguarlo-promete decidida la senshi de cabello azul usando su cristal para abrir la puerta automática de su habitación en la que entra.

**Residencia "Diamond Manor" Ciudad Argentum, mismo día por la noche.**

Un vehículo blanco del reino tirado por unicornios blancos, se detiene a las afueras de la mansión de construcción griega, con columnas y techo triangular, flanqueada por dos grandes estatuas de gatos de mármol, negro y blanco, y una fuente de diamantes con luces de colores que era la que daba nombre al famoso lugar, casa del Primer Ministro del reino. Ami baja del carro y es recibida por un correcto hombre de cabello negro y traje blanco.

-Lady Mercury, Bienvenida, Lord Artemis la aguarda-explica el mayordomo acompañando a la joven que atraviesa los elegantes salones hasta la sala en que arde una chimenea-aguarde aquí, Lord Artemis la atenderá enseguida-ofrece él tomando el abrigo blanco de la joven.

-¿Llegué en mal momento? Si es así regreso después.

-No, para nada. Lady Luna nos informó de su visita, ordenó preparar una cena para recibirla, ella y Lady Venus salieron a comprar un postre. Lord Artemis está atendiendo a unas personas del consejo de Cultura y Artes y en cuanto termine estará con usted. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?

-Nada, esperaré aquí. Muy amable-termina Ami. El mayordomo se aleja dejándola sola en el lugar. La joven camina por la elegante sala donde todo está decorado en tonos de blanco y negro. Impecable como siempre, con la sobriedad de Artemis y el toque artístico de Luna. Un piano de cola blanco con las hojas de la partitura abiertas en _"__Air in G String"_ de Bach.

-Vaya, vaya Minako. Sigues siendo muy predecible…aunque sé que se molestarías si me escuchara decir eso. Así que pasas mucho tiempo con Luna y Artemis. Una "familia feliz"…eso es interesante-asegura Ami mirando además un lienzo en que destaca un retrato de Luna y Artemis hecho con pintura. Todas señales inequívocas de la presencia de Mina en "Diamond Manor"-después de todo no me extraña, Mina tenía que estar con Luna, de otra forma sería imposible…pero…nunca me he preguntado cómo es que logran que Artemis…-se cuestiona Ami pero un tubo de pintura azul cae del lugar en que descansan los instrumentos de Minako y rueda por el suelo, la senshi se acerca a levantarlo pues se detiene cerca de la pared, junto a una puerta lateral, y al levantarlo la puerta se abre lentamente.

La luz de la chimenea de la sala se proyecta dentro revelando un salón con una mesa de billar y un tablero de mármol de ajedrez. Ami no puede resistirse a mirar el hermoso trabajo de las piezas de ajedrez, ya que este es su "deporte favorito" como ella lo llama, y sabe que de Artemis igual, pero cuando entra en el lugar algo más llama su atención, unas sombras que se proyectan sobre el tablero de ajedrez, y cuando voltea hacia atrás, colgando de la pared, hay muchísimas máscaras de todas formas, colores y estilos, que cubren desde el suelo hasta el techo de aquel salón de recreo.

Los ojos azules de Ami se abren desmesurados por la impresión. Instintivamente se acerca a la pared y alarga la mano para tocar una hermosa máscara veneciana con forma de sol. La mirada aguda de la gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae recorre todo el conjunto y nota que faltan varias máscaras que dejan huecos en la pared mostrando su reciente ausencia.

-FANTASMA -escucha ella una voz a sus espaldas y cuando gira mira a un hombre alto con una máscara alargada de cabello desordenado, de ojos rojos y gran nariz, que la hace saltar de espanto. La risa del hombre que se retira la máscara de madera calma un poco a la joven.

-Artemis sama…me asustaste…-se toca ella el corazón que late acelerado.

-Lo siento, Lady Mercury. No lo pude evitar. Ese esa es la etimología mas próxima al término "Máscara" en latín. "Fantasma"…Veo que descubrió mi pequeño salón de recreo.

-Curioso tu interés por las máscaras, Artemis sama. Ignoraba que las coleccionaras.

-Siempre he tenido una extraña fascinación por este tipo de arte. _"Da a un hombre una máscara y te mostrará lo que hay dentro de él"-_habla el hombre de cabello blanco regresando la antigua máscara de madera a su sitio.

-Parece una auténtica máscara de los nativos de Buaké, en la antigua África del mundo pasado-opina Ami.

-Muy cierto.

-¿Y de dónde es que la obtuviste, Artemis sama?-inquiere la joven.

-La fabriqué yo mismo. Otro de mis entretenimientos. En este mundo pacífico y perfecto, el tiempo a veces sobra y hay que ocuparlo adecuadamente. ¿Cree que me quedó aceptable, Lady Mercury?

-Casi exacta a las fotografías que están registradas en los archivos de la biblioteca-responde ella-y me sigue asombrando este entretenimiento tuyo, Artemis sama.

- Dentro de la Psicología, las máscaras tienen un significado muy importante. Las máscaras siempre van a representar algo de ti, una parte tuya oculta por tu subconsciente, pero a la vez, también te ayudan a ocultar las cosas que no quieres mostrar a los demás por miedo, vulnerabilidad o también por buscar aceptación y reconocimiento, digamos que ocultan tu verdadero rostro, tus verdaderas intenciones-habla Artemis.

-Sumamente interesante. Supongo no muchas personas en el reino tienen este tipo de gusto por las máscaras-habla Ami.

-No muchas, ciertamente. Somos un grupo reducido-es la respuesta el Primer Ministro.

-¡Artemis! Aquí estas. Ami chan, bienvenida-saluda Luna entrando en el lugar y besando en la mejilla a Ami-te hablábamos Minako y yo pero no respondías, pensé estarías aquí, está lista la cena.

-Ya vamos, Luna querida, solo mostraba a Lady Mercury mi colección de máscaras.

-No sé qué le puedes mostrar, ese gusto tuyo es no solo extraño sino inexplicable. No les encuentro ningún interés-opina la hermosa mujer de cabello azul.

-Eso es, querida, porque no has descubierto la magia de lo oculto. Cada uno de nosotros creamos nuestras máscaras a partir del entorno en el que nos encontremos, para defendernos, para atacar o simplemente para agradar. Pero todos tenemos siempre una máscara. Incluso tú…¡Incluso Lady Mercury!

-Eso es mentira Artemis. Podría creer que todo mundo tiene una máscara, pero no que Ami chan tiene una. No conozco a alguien más transparente en Tokio de Cristal que ella-habla entrando Mina en el lugar. Ami se sonroja.

-No digas eso, Mina…no soy precisamente un ángel. Como dice Artemis sama, todos tenemos algo que ocultar-responde la peliazul.

-Allí lo tienen las dos. Lady Mercury si me comprende.

-Coincido con Minako, querido. Ami chan es la persona más confiable que conozco, así que deja de llenarle la cabeza de ideas tontas con tus máscaras y vamos a cenar-se cuelga Luna del brazo del Primer Ministro y los dos salen seguidos de las chicas.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo en "Diamond Manor"?-pregunta Ami a su compañera rubia.

-Cuando no estoy en Ciudad Metallus, sí. Luna y Artemis son como mi familia-responde ella.

-Entendible. Dime algo…¿Conoces a más personas que les interesen las máscaras tanto como a Artemis sama?

-Varios. Mucha gente en Tokio de Cristal tiene interés por rescatar el pasado. Yo misma ayudo a Artemis a decorar algunas de sus máscaras. ¿Te interesan?

-Mucho. No sabía de nadie más que supiera de máscaras.

-Definitivo tú y Artemis sama tiene mucho en común, Ami chan. Quizá deberías visitar con más frecuencia "Diamond Mano"r. Aquí hay muchísimas cosas interesantes que hacer.

-No me habías invitado antes…y eso venido de ti es desconsiderado. ¿No te parece?

-No me habías preguntado antes, así que la responsabilidad es solo tuya-regresa Mina en el mismo tono.

-Cierto. _Mea Culpa_, acepto eso. Pero en delante me aseguraré de dejar las cosas claras contigo, y preguntarte todas mis dudas-asegura Ami.

-Y yo me aseguraré de contestarlas-responde la rubia.

-Ami, Mina chan, vengan a cenar o esto se enfriará-llama Luna acercándose a ambas y tomándolas del brazo las acerca al comedor donde una deliciosa cena está preparada.

-Calma, Luna, solo invitaba a Ami chan a visitar con más frecuencia "Diamond Manor"-resume Mina.

-Eso sería muy bueno, mucho más ahora que vamos a hacer un frente común para proteger al reino de caer en la total anarquía en manos de…

-¡Luna!...durante la cena, no se menciona nada relativo al gobierno. Terminando la cena, bajo el influjo suave de un té de esos que sabes preparar tan bien y en una buena partida de ajedrez, que espero Lady Mercury acepte, discutiremos sobre el trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Excelente propuesta de Artemis sama. Ahora comencemos con la cena-invita Minako moviendo un control luminoso en su muñeca que deja escuchar una música clásica de piano mientras los servidores acercan los platillos. Ami sonríe cuando la charla del matrimonio y de Minako se centra en el mejor color para las flores de las jardineras de palacio que se plantarán en primavera. Todo en "Diamond Manor" era así, elegancia, buen gusto, un regalo a los sentidos…y Ami toma el ligero licor de durazno que una doncella pone en su copa mientras sonríe. ¡Quién dijera que iba a encontrar tantas revelaciones en el último lugar del mundo en que esperaba hacerlo!

-"_Después de todo tiene lógica, sería muy razonable si fuese él"_-murmura Ami y en voz alta responde a la pregunta de Luna sobre la conveniencia de elegir claveles o crisantemos para el decorado de primavera.

-Me parece que los crisantemos tienen una gama mucho menor de colores, Luna sama, y los claveles por otro lado ofrecen más posibilidades combinatorias. ¿Verdad Mina?-inquiere Ami y agradece a su agilidad mental poder estar escuchando la charla y haciendo sus elucubraciones, porque de otra forma se habría visto apurada para responder. ¡Definitivamente iba a aumentar sus visitas a "Diamond Manor"! Porque si algo había aprendido ese día, era que todos en el Consejo de Gobierno, tenían una máscara…incluso ella misma, aunque nadie lo creyera posible.

**NOTAS FINALES: En verdad no tengo mucho que decir ahora, solo que este capítulo, como su nombre lo dice, es una MASCARA total, como dice mi ídolo Agatha Christie **_**"Todos tienen algo que ocultar, todos son culpables de algo"**_** y en este capítulo tenemos el final del periodo de pistas. A partir de la misión en Ciudad Ígnea (que se pondrá realmente caótica) en delante, vamos a ir atando cabos, a descartar sospechos, a relacionar hechos, palabras, miradas e indirectas, a suponer, a inferir, a jugar QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE y a ponerle rostro a los entes fantasmagóricos responsables de este Caos…Y espero en verdad no ser predecible. Gracias a quienes leen este trabajo que me gusta y relaja tanto escribir. MERCI a mis colegas Mlle Dupin y Mlle Marple que juegan este juego detectivesco conmigo y me dan ideas para mejorar mi proceso de deducción. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero no demore (no prometo fecha porque las tareas de la Maestría me absorben…U.U.) y ahora si vamos haca el desenlace…ARIGATOU!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE ÉBOLI.**


	11. Chapter 10: MISIÓN DELTA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 10: Misión Delta**

**Tokio de Cristal, Ciudad Argentum.**

Una leve nevada cae sobre la ciudad esta tarde sin sol en que las primeras estrellas aparecen en el cielo algo veladas por las nubes grises de la nevada. Vestida con mi abrigo blanco largo y lentes azules transparentes camino por las calles de la ciudad. Hace un momento he bajado de una de las estaciones de transporte del poderoso "Tren Diamante" que cruza la ciudad de edificios de cristal y ahora camino entre la gente que abarrota el centro de la capital del reino. Con un cúmulo de personas que cruzan la avenida principal por una de las esquinas llego al hermoso jardín norte de la ciudad, el cual debo atravesar para llegar a mi destino.

Mientras camino, me topo con algunos vendedores ambulantes que promocionan prismas de cristal con música pregrabada anunciado esta como _"Música de la Logia del Caos" _; el vendedor hace sonar en su reproductor personal conectado a bocinas "_Linving la vida loca"_ unos chicos de abrigos de colores bailan la coreografía que inventé en ciudad Lignum causando que de verdad me sienta orgullosa de lo que hemos logrado.

Más delante, en un expendio de donas, están promocionando unas _"Donas del Caos" _recubiertas de chocolate con todo tipo de confites revueltos y parecen tener éxito porque una larga lista de personas aguardan por su paquete…¡Vaya! ¡Con que velocidad el pueblo te convierte de villano en héroe! Aunque claro, a pesar de lo evolucionado de nuestra "Utopía Perfecta" la publicidad y la mercadotecnia seguían siendo tan predecibles como en el pasado.

Cuando llego a la zona central del parque, en que destaca una fuente de un unicornio de mármol con agua alumbrada por luces de colores, un hombre detiene su camino y se dirige a mí:

-¡Señorita! ¡Lleve sus playeras de última moda con las leyendas de apoyo a la "Logia del Caos"! Tenemos de todas la tallas- me informa el hombre. Sumamente divertida miro las playeras estampadas con la leyenda "AMO A LA LOGIA DEL CAOS" o "YO SIGO A LA LOGIA DEL CAOS" y otros con los nombres de cada una de nosotras. Me dan unas ganas infantiles de llevarles a Secundus y a Primus una de estas, sí que son de colección…pero sé que tengo otras prioridades ahora así que declino la oferta.

-Lo lamento pero ahora no-respondo yo y el vendedor se aleja a probar suerte con alguien más. Sigo entonces mi camino pero me detengo al observar que una gran pantalla de transmisiones muestra las últimas noticias dadas en el Canal Aureo justamente por nuestra ex sospechosa, Laquesis Stratos.

"…_y según el reciente decreto publicado por sus majestades esta mañana en los principales medios electrónicos y leído en cadena universal por Lady Neptune, la vocero oficial del reino, los eventos por el festejo de aniversario continuarán tal como estaban planeados. La carrera de cuadrigas de ciudad Ígnea se llevará a cabo en dos días más y el Consejo de Gobierno exhorta a todos los ciudadanos a no dejarse envolver por la reciente ola de euforia colectiva en torno a las mujeres de la "Logia del Caos" y confirma que en el evento de ciudad Ígnea algunos funcionarios de gobierno buscaran entablar un diálogo civilizado con esas mujeres para poder llegar a un acuerdo pacífico y armónico. Ayer por la noche en este mismo noticiero nos acompañó Lady Mercury para responder a todas nuestras preguntas y las que el público quería hacerle sobre la "Logia del Caos" y recalcó que aunque la postura del gobierno es amigable, aconsejan a la población evitar volver a esas mujeres unas "Ídol" como en el pasado y mantener una postura imparcial ya que de momento desconocemos sus verdaderas intenciones …"-_sonrío de nuevo y sigo mi camino. Es muy interesante que me hubiesen invitado…¡Justo a mí de entre todas las senshis! A hablar en cadena universal sobre la "Logia del Caos".

Una vez que he abandonado el jardín, me interno entre los callejones laterales de la zona norte, en los cuales a esas horas de la noche no pasan más personas. En el día aquel lugar era un hervidero de actividad pues las bodegas comerciales provocaban una gran movilización de vehículos y personas pero por la noche era un lugar totalmente desierto en el cual los únicos habitantes eran los gatos, mis eternos amigos.

Me detengo delante de un contenedor de metal y saco de mi mochila unas latas de comida para gato las cuales abro comenzando a imitar el sonido de los gatos maullando con mi voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que les había dejado comida; por años estuve haciendo esta misma rutina cuando acudía a las reuniones de entrenamiento de la Logia y debía pasar por estos callejones, de esta forma mis gatunos amigos, siempre fieles, acudían a comer la cena que les llevaba. Extrañamente aquella noche no acude ninguno de ellos.

-¡Shimo! ¡Nyan! ¡Felus!-llamo a los lindos animalitos sonando con mi pie el contenedor de metal, pero no aparecen-Esto es extraño…-miro en torno extrañada de la ausencia de mis glotones felinos, pero en ese momento una sombra que pasa me hace mirar atrás y el sonido de la tapa de un bote de basura al caer me obligan a mirar atrás. Como acto reflejo llevo mi mano hacia mi arete y unas luces pequeñas parpadeantes aparecen en mis gafas apuntando una hacia el tejado de un edificio y otra hacia un callejón lateral.

Alguien con menor concentración o sangre fría que yo habría gritado al darse cuenta de que la siguen, pero luego de todo el autocontrol de mis nervios y adrenalina que me había dado volverme "Tertius" comienzo a caminar con pasos lentos y sin inmutarme.

-Debí darme cuenta, los gatos no aparece si hay extraños…no importa, de igual forma les dejaré aquí su cena-hablo yo como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de las presencias extrañas tras de mí y dejando la lata de comida comienzo a correr por los callejones laterales a toda velocidad mientras escucho los pasos a mis espaldas. Para ser una paranoia mía quienes me estaban siguiendo eran persistentes y esto no me estaba gustando; giro en las esquinas de aquellos callejones que conozco tan bien evitando por todos los medios mirar atrás hasta que delante de mi aparece una ancha calle alumbrada por una farola de alumbrado público y allí me detengo girando hacia atrás el rostro y encarando a quienes me persiguen pero al hacerlo nota como las dos sombras se alejan en direcciones opuestas evitando la luz.

Me quedo parada debajo de la luz del alumbrado público clavando mis ojos ocultos tras las gafas azules en las personas que huyen. Rápidamente en torno a mis supuestas "gafas" aparecen varias luces de colores con datos y unas medidas. Ventajas de que mi computador parezca anteojos. Por los datos que miro en esta, una persona es alta y otra casi de mi tamaño y por la masa corporal parecen mujeres…mi primer idea es que las desgraciadas de Primus y Secundus me están jugando una broma pero de ser ellas el cinismo les habría ganado y ya se estarían riendo de mi mientras me quitaba de encima pintura, lodo o cualquier otra inmundicia que me habría caído de arriba directo a la cabeza. Conozco demasiado a mis compañeras para no saber que huir no es su estilo.

-Si no son Primus y Secundus…¿Entonces quién más me sigue?... –me pregunto temerosa de que los alcances de "Alguien" en el Consejo de Gobierno hayan llegado al extremo de seguirme, eso significaba que yo tampoco estaba tan libre de sospechas como había creído-Tendré que tener mucho cuidado-murmuro al ver que se han alejado del radar de mi computadora y sigo caminando por aquella avenida llena de luces hasta que me cercioro de que nadie más me sigue y doblo en una esquina hacia otro callejón al final del cual destaca la vieja entrada al metro de la ciudad, clausurada con tiras amarillas y una cortina de acero al fondo. Paso debajo de las tiras amarillas y muevo la cortina para entrar en la base-visión nocturna-pido al momento y mis lentes antes azules se vuelven rojos permitiéndome ver en la oscuridad del recinto. Con seguridad camino por la abandonada estación del metro hasta llegar al vagón de tren que me espera.

-_Bienvenida, Tertius sama-_se oye la voz computarizada-_tardó Usted un poco más en llegar que el tiempo estimado…_

-Dificultades técnicas. Buenas noches a ti también, Sistema de Base-respondo quitándome la capucha del abrigo blanco y sacando de la mochila que llevo en mis hombros un antifaz negro el cual sustituyo por los lentes presionando un botón de mi arete retirándome también el abrigo que guardo en mi mochila para quedar únicamente con el ajustado traje negro de costumbre y colocarme el colgante de plata con el emblema de la Logia y el III romano. El vagón sigue su vertiginoso camino hasta la pared de ladrillos que se levanta para que pase por el pasadizo y llegue a la enorme estancia alumbrada por luces blancas donde resuena una música "Dance" repetitiva que delata bastante la presencia de la única persona en el Universo que aún conservaba el gusto por ese tipo de reliquia musical. Voy a gritarle a esa persona pero al momento un impacto de algo extraño me golpea en el abdomen y enseguida se rompe y me moja por completo.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Secundus está lanzando globos con agua?-estallo molesta. Una risa salida de atrás del sillón me hizo mirar a la alta mujer con el colgante de plata del número II en el pecho quien me lanza otros dos globos con agua que se estrellan en mi cabeza y pies terminando de empaparme-¡Pero qué coño te pasa malnacida! ¡Porqué me mojas!-molesta camino hacia ella tomándola del cuello.

-Vamos, Tertius, no te quejes de que ponga algo de diversión en esta reunión. Era un pasatiempo divertido en el pasado, y ya que había globos en el cajón de curiosidades solo pensé en hacer una bromita-me responde mi alta compañera y decido soltarla aunque la sigo mirando con cara asesina-quita esa cara y ayúdame a preparar la "Acuática" bienvenida de Primus- sus palabras me hacen sonreír al fin.

-Supongo que tienes razón…consideraré perdonarte si me permites a mi recibir a nuestra ilustre camarada de la misma manera.

-Adelante, Tertius…-se inclina la más alta mostrándome el recipiente con muchos globos llenos de agua. Yo tomo dos de estos globos y sin que se lo espere se los estrello en la cabeza-¡Que mierda!-estalla Secundus y ahora soy yo la que ríe de buena gana.

-¿Luego de todos estos años juntas y aun confías en mí? ¡Estúpida!-me burlo mientras ella sacude el agua que escurre por su traje negro.

-A veces me olvido que eres la más demente de las tres…-se disculpa Secundus-Bueno estamos a mano. Ahora…¡A planear el ataque a la desgraciada de Primus! Vamos a llenar más globos-me muestra varios globos y las dos caminamos hacia la pequeña cocina lateral donde veo un plato con fruta y mucho picante, un detalle característico de mi alta compañera.

-¿Llevas mucho que llegaste?-cuestiono yo aun tratando de encontrar explicación lógica a la persecución de que fui objeto hace un momento.

-Más de media hora-explica mientras coloca el globo en la llave del agua la cual abro yo para que se llene.

-Ya veo…¿Primus no ha llegado? …siempre es la primera-afirmo yo.

-Pues hoy no la he visto. Llegué y el sistema dice que fui la primera pero…¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Cuando estaba afuera rumbo a este lugar, alguien me seguía-confieso yo.

-¿Estás segura?-indaga Secundus alarmada mientras yo hago un nudo al globo que acabamos de llenar dejándolo de nuevo en la cubeta.

-Bastante. Me pude haber equivocado yo pero no mi computadora-señalo el botón de mi arete-eran dos, mujeres, una como de tu altura, otra más baja. Huyeron en cuanto me di cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya…así que este jueguito se comienza a poner interesante. Eso me gusta. Ya me estaba hartando de misiones sencillas. ¡Quiero sangre y cosas difíciles!-afirma colocando un nuevo globo con agua en el grifo Secundus. Sonrío y abro la llave.

-Te cuidado con lo que deseas. No tenemos idea de qué opine el Maestro de que "Alguien" nos comience a vigilar-aseguro yo.

-No te preocupes, tampoco hay rastro del maestro. ¿No te parece raro? Ni él ni Primus… ¿Aún sigues dudando que entre ambos hay algo?-cuestiona Secundus.

-Hace tiempo que no lo dudo. Confieso que en un inicio pensé serían solo figuraciones y paranoia tuya…pero…ya son demasiadas pistas. El claro favoritismo de él hacia Primus…

-Eso se pasa de favoritismo. Es flirteo en toda la regla-reclama Secundus.

-Como sea. Esa extraña relación entre los dos, y además el hecho de la molestia evidente del Maestro cada vez que mencionamos una posible atracción de Primus hacia Lady Uranus solo te dan la razón-afirmo yo quitando el globo del grifo del agua y atándolo con un nudo.

-Celos. Sé que son celos. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? La misma Primus es tan condenadamente perra que ya no se molesta en negarlo. En la misión en ciudad Lignum apostamos que si yo vencía primero a Lady Neptune ella me ayudaría a usar sus "Encantos" para poder descubrir al maestro, y aceptó…

-¿Lo hizo?-dudo yo, definitivo no me esperaba aquello, sobretodo sabiendo "Quien" es Primus.

-Lo hizo, aceptó…es una pena que haya perdido y la apuesta quede en el aire, porque estoy convencida de que no hay otra forma de saber quién se oculta tras esas máscaras extrañas que usando a la única debilidad que le conocemos en años…¡Primus! Y tú tienes que ayudarme. Eres la más inteligente de este trío del terror y sé que a estas alturas debes tener ya algunos sospechosos-habla mi alta amiga colocando un nuevo globo que se llena con agua del grifo.

-Bueno yo…-dudo un poco-no negaré que tengo algunas pistas pero no son definitivas.

-¿En todo este tiempo no has sospechado de algún posible candidato? ¡No jodas! ¡Esa no te la cree ni tu madre!- se burla de mi Secundus. Yo por toda respuesta retiro el globo del grifo y lo anudo dejándolo en la cubeta.

-Él sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas y jamás había conocido a un tipo que cuidara tanto los detalles para no delatarse ni en lo mínimo. Debes aceptar que tenía muy bien armado este juego, casi con precisión matemática…permíteme corroborar algunos detalles y cuando acabemos esta misión te daré una terna interesante de nombres sobre la que podemos trabajar-aseguro yo al fin dándome cuenta de que mi compañera ya sospechaba que yo estaba investigando por mi cuenta.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú tampoco eres inmune a la curiosidad de saber la verdad sobre ese tipo que nos maneja como titiritero a sus marionetas!-se emociona Secundus.

-Pues no parecen quejarse mucho de esos "Manejos" ninguna de las dos-se escucha una voz a nuestras espaldas. Cuando miramos atrás, dos chorros de agua caen sobre nosotras empapándonos por completo.

-¡Pero que jodidos te pasa Primus!-escupe furiosa Secundus caminando totalmente mojada hacia la otra mujer de negro que sostiene dos pistolas de agua y sujetándola del cuello del traje la levanta casi del suelo obligándola a soltar ambas armas de plástico.

-¡Ni en sus más remotos sueños iban a poder sorprenderme, par de imbéciles!-con autosuficiencia nos dice Primus aun flotando en el suelo sujeta del cuello por Secundus.

-Tertius…trae aquí los globos y vamos a bañar a esta malparida hasta que pida clemen…-pero yo no dejo a Secundus terminar y les lanzo a las dos varios globos con agua que se estrellan en sus cuerpos y las moja a ambas. De verdad es hilarante que Secundus no se esperara esto y no puedo evitar reírme como loca de las dos. Secundus suelta a Primus que cae al suelo y ambas me miran amenazantes.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad creyeron las dos que me iba a detener? ¡No me conocen!-les espeto yo aun riendo. Mis compañeras se miran una a la otra, levantan una de las pistolas de agua y me encaran.

-¡A ella!-da la orden Primus y las dos se lanzan sobre mi corriendo; yo me preparo a recibir su ataque cuando el sonido de una voz grave y distorsionada resuena por toda la base y nos detiene.

-¡DETÉNTGANSE UN MOMENTO, MIS HERMOSAS Y MOJADAS FLORES DEL MAL!- De común acuerdo miramos hacia atrás y vemos parado en el dintel de la puerta de acceso a la sala de reuniones, nada menos que al insigne "Maestro" quien curiosamente aquel día viste una impresionante máscara Nohmen japonesa con la figura de un Oni, el rostro de un demonio rojo con una gran nariz y cuernos con su ya acostumbrada capucha negra, capa del mismo tono y guantes…francamente imponente.

-Maestro…no sabíamos que estaba aquí…lo sentimos de verdad solo queríamos algo de sana diversión-aseguro yo.

-Y además fue Secundus la que inició esto-la acusa Primus.

-Sí, fui yo pero tú y Tertius me siguieron, así que no es solo mi culpa-se escusa mi alta camarada.

-NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA AHORA QUIEN INICIÓ, SABEN QUE DE ORDINARIO FESTEJO SIEMPRE SUS OCURRENCIAS CAÓTICAS, PERO AHORA TENEMOS EL TIEMPO ALGO MEDIDO, Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE PASARAN LAS TRES A LA SALA DE REUNIONES PORQUE TENEMOS UNA NUEVA MISIÓN QUE PLANEAR-nos dice el maestro moviéndose y señalando con su brazo el lugar de la reunión. Nosotras de común acuerdo caminamos hacia allí siguiéndolo.

-No tenía idea de que ya había llegado…-susurro yo a Secundus.

-Yo menos…-me responde ella, entonces parece como si ambas pensáramos lo mismo y miramos a Primus que camina delante de nosotras con total serenidad. Ahora que lo pienso no parecía muy sorprendida por la llegada del maestro. Secundus molesta la va a tomar del hombro para reclamarle pero yo, que la conozco demasiado, se lo impido tomándola del brazo y negando con la cabeza. No era momento aun y menos si como era evidente el Maestro y ella tenían algo más que buena comunicación entre los dos.

-TOMEN ASIENTO, MIS BELLAS REINAS DEL CAOS-invita el tipo con máscara de Oni y nosotras, aun mojadas, ocupamos nuestras sillas acostumbradas en torno a la mesa con el emblema de la logia mientras él sube al pequeño estrado y se sienta en su lugar de siempre-ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN ACUDIDO TODAS A LA CITA COMO ACORDAMOS POR MEDIO DE LAS PALOMAS. QUERÍA VERLAS PARA ACLARAR LOS DETALLES DE LA NUEVA MISIÓN, QUE COMO TODAS SABEN ES TRASCENDENTAL… E IGUALMENTE DESEO FELICITARLAS POR ESTO-afirma el tipo de negro y toma de algún lugar a su lado un cofre de madera y oro que abre delante de nosotras y extrae de este el imponente cetro lunar. Se levanta y camina hacia la pared lateral donde también teníamos el trofeo de cristal del primer ataque y la tiara lunar que hurtamos en ciudad Metallus-UNO MAS DE LOS TROFEOS QUE EMBELLECEN ESTA NUESTRA BASE CONSEGUIDO CON EL ESFUERZO DE LAS TRES…MIS FELICITACIONES-acompaña él con aplausos sus palabras.

-Gracias, Maestro, nos alaga mucho que esté feliz con nuestro desempeño-habla Primus.

-NO PODÍA SER DIFERENTE, BELLA PRIMUS, POR ALGO ELEGÍ CUIDADOSAMENTE A CADA UNA; SON COMO LAS JOYAS SELECTAS DE UNA CORONA DIGNA DE UN REY-afirma el hombre y sus palabras francamente me dan que pensar…un nombre en especial de mi terna de sospechosos comienza a resaltar más que el resto.

-Maestro, no es que no valore los halagos por la misión, pero queremos saber quién obtuvo más puntos esta vez-le apremio yo.

-TERTIUS, MI QUERIDA Y SIEMPRE IMPACIENTE TERTIUS, TE DIRÉ QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO DARÉ PUNTOS A UNA MÁS QUE A LAS DEMÁS. ME BASTÓ CON CONOCER SU EXTRAORDINARIO DESEMPEÑO, CON VER LA FORMA COMO LA LOGIA DEL CAOS PENETRÓ EN LA MENTE Y LA CONCIENCIA DORMIDA DE LOS APOCADOS CIUDADANOS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL LOGRANDO SACUDIRLOS DEL MARASMO EN QUE LA SOCIEDAD PERFECTA LOS TENÍA SUMIDOS. VER A TODA ESA GENTE CONTAGIADA POR LA MAGIA DEL CAOS, VOLVIENDO A RECONOCER SUS INSTINTOS PRIMARIOS FUE ASOMBROSO Y HERMOSO-comenta el hombre con máscara de Oni y me hace pensar si de verdad sus únicos planes serán revolucionar a la sociedad en que vivimos o hay algo mucho más egoísta detrás, casi apuesto a que es así.

-Pero…Maestro…¿No le parece que es injusto que no nos dé puntos? Porque al menos la carrera contra Uranus y Neptune de Primus y mía estuvo fenomenal, casi suicida…además atrapamos a los mismísimos soberanos en su propia jaula, y Tertius puso en ambiente a toda la ciudad-opina Secundus con su natural honestidad.

-COMPRENDO TU EXTRAÑEZA, MI COMPETITIVA SECUNDUS, PERO COMO SIEMPRE, TENGO UNA RAZÓN PARA DETENER AQUÍ EL JUEGO DE PUNTOS ENTRE USTEDES, QUE A PESAR DE SER SUMAMENTE DIVERTIDO, SE VOLVERÁ ALGO MUY SUPERFICIAL COMPARADO CON LO QUE LES AGUARDA. AHORA EN VERDAD NECESITO SABÉR QUIENES DE USTEDES ESTAN DISPUESTAS A LLEGAR HASTA LAS ÚLTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS DE ESTE JUEGO…

-Maestro…¿Por qué nos dice eso?...jamás había dudado antes de hoy de nuestra decisión de llegar hasta el final -me atrevo yo.

-SE QUE NUNCA DESDE QUE LAS BUSQUÉ Y LAS RECLUTÉ LES HABÍA HABLADO EN ESTE TONO, TERTIUS, PERO AHORA ES NECESARIO. LA ÚLTIMA FASE DE NUESTRO PLAN ESTÁ POR COMENZAR Y AHORA TODO SERÁ MUCHO MAS PELIGROSO. ASUMO QUE LAS TRES SABEN QUE LAS MISIONES QUE QUEDAN SON LAS MAS ARRIESGADAS DE TODAS. EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL SE TERMINÓ LA ASIGNACIÓN DE PUNTOS ES PORQUE EN DELANTE, CADA UNA DE USTEDES SE ARRIESGARÁ POR SU CUENTA Y LA ÚNICA MUESTRA DE QUE HAN GANADO SERÁ EL HECHO DE QUE REGRESEN A LA BASE SIN SER DESCUBIERTAS-explica el Maestro.

-Maestro, es evidente que esta misión en Ciudad ígnea será más difícil pero…sinceramente no creo que sea como para tomar esa postura-se atreve Primus a hablar-hemos pasado por cosas muy difíciles antes y hemos escapado con bien.

-EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS, MI HERMOSA PRIMUS. COMO LES DIJE ANTES, HEMOS LLEGADO A UN PUNTO DE NUESTRO CAMINO EN DONDE DEBO REPLANTEARLES LA PREGUNTA QUE LES HICE CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS Y ACEPTARON FORMAR PARTE DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS. ¿ESTÁN DISPUESTAS A SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCURA AUN CUANDO SEA SUMAMENTE PELIGROSO? ¿AUN CUNDO CORRAN EL RIESGO DE SER DESCUBIERTAS?-cuestiona el hombre con máscara de demonio japonés. Las tres nos miramos unas a otras dudando de estar escuchando aquellas palabras.

-Maestro…nunca antes le había importado el peligro ni a Usted ni a nosotros. De hecho es uno de los principios de la Logia del Caos, principios que Usted mismo nos inculcó-me atrevo a reclamar yo desconcertada por su cautela.

-CIERTAMENTE, MI SIEMPRE INTELIGENTE TERTIUS, PERO COMO DIJE ANTES ESTA VEZ SERÁ MUY DIFERENTE. A PARTIR DE LA MISION EN CIUDAD ÍGNEA TODO CAMBIA. CREO QUE DE TODAS ES CONOCIDO QUE NUESTRA PRINCIPAL ARMA, EL ANONIMATO, YA NO ES TAN PODEROSA. A ESTAS ALTURAS LAS SENSHIS Y TODO EL CONSEJO DE GOBIERNO, AUNQUE NO SABEN QUIENES SON USTEDES, SÍ TIENEN IDEAS BASTANTE CERCANAS. LAS INTERACCIONES QUE ALGUNAS DE USTEDES…-y aquí su rostro tapado por la máscara de madera parece girar hacia el lado de Primus-HAN DESARROLLADO CON UNAS SENSHIS LAS PONEN EN MAYOR PELIGRO, ADEMÁS ELLAS YA CONOCEN LA MAYORÍA DE SUS TÁCTICAS Y PUEDEN SORPRENDERLAS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. CIUDAD ÍGNEA ES UNA FORTALEZA INEXPUGNABLE Y SERÁ ALGO MUY PELIGROSO LO QUE HARÁN. ESTA VEZ SIN GAS PARA DORMIR Y SIN INYECCIONES DE ANESTESIA, USTEDES SOLAS CONTRA LAS SENSHIS QUE NO SOLO LAS ESPERAN SINO QUE SEGURAMENTE LES TENDRÁN PREPARADAS TRAMPAS INIMAGINABLES Y VISTO DE ESE MODO, MÁS DE ALGUNA PUEDE CAER…-habla el hombre de máscara de diablo.

-¿Caer?-inquiero yo-¿A qué se refiere con "Caer" exactamente?

-JUSTO A LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO LAS TRES. EN ALGUNA DE LAS MISIONES QUE RESTAN ALGUNA PUEDE SER ATRAPADA Y DESCUBIERTA-Asegura el Maestro-DEBO SER SINCERO CON USTEDES Y EXPLICARLES QUE ANTE EL MAYOR GRADO DE DIFICULTAD AUMENTA ESA POSIBILIDAD.

-No tememos a eso si es lo que le preocupa, Maestro. Todas sabemos qué hacer en caso de ser descubiertas y si nos atrapan…no comprendo como Usted puede temerle a esa remota posibilidad sabiendo perfectamente nuestros alcances y habilidades-reitera Primus en el mismo tono que yo.

-NO ES MIEDO, BELLA PRIMUS, ES PRECAUCIÓN. QUIERO DARLE A CADA UNA DE USTEDES LA POSIBILIDAD DE RETIRARSE AHORA. SI DECIDEN IRSE LES DOY MI PALABRA DE HONOR DE QUE NO MENCIONAREMOS SU NOMBRE PARA NADA Y SE RESPETARÁ SU DECISIÓN POR COMPLETO. SE QUE YO LAS ARRASTRÉ A ESTA LOCURA Y POR LO MISMO QUIERO DARLES EL BENEFICIO DEL LIBRE ALBEDRÍO. QUIEN DECIDA IRSE PUEDE HACERLO CON TRANQUILIDAD, QUIEN SE QUEDE, SIGNIFICARÁ QUE ACEPTA TERMINAR LA MISIÓN CON TODAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS…PORQUE NO VA A SER FÁCIL-sigue el hombre con máscara de demonio japonés.

-Una lejana noche, hace años, Usted me encontró y me habló de un mundo en el cual el Caos regresara el equilibrio perdido al Universo. Su voz penetró hasta dentro de mi mente y reveló secretos jamás expresados, como si pudiera leer la inconformidad de mi alma cobarde que había ayudado a crear esta mentira en que vivimos. Entonces me habló sobre el peligro y el riesgo que significaba para alguien como yo, siendo quien soy, involucrarme en este juego y en ese momento tomé una decisión, y esa decisión es la misma que tomo ahora. Estoy en esto hasta el final-decidida exclamo yo. El hombre de negro con máscara japonesa no responde ni se mueve de su lugar, sigue jugando uniendo los dedos de sus manos enguantadas.

-Yo no sé decir palabras rebuscadas como la presumida de Tertius, pero Usted me conoce muy bien. Mis motivaciones no son ideológicas, sino puramente activas. Cuando me reclutó me ofreció diversión sin límites, peligro y mucha acción y me ha cumplido hasta ahora. Si se pondrá más difícil y correremos más riesgos eso solo hace que me guste mucho más así que necesitarían hacerme una lobotomía para impedirme tomar parte de esta fiesta-responde a mi lado la alta Secundus. De nuevo la actitud impasible del Maestro que solo es rota con su voz distorsionada que sale de atrás de la máscara de Oni.

-¿Y TU, PRIMUS? ¿VAS A ABANDONARME?-a mí me queda bastante claro que se refiere a él mismo porque omite la lógica frase "Vas a abandonarnos".

-No lo he hecho en siglos…¿Qué le hace pensar que lo haría ahora?...sabe que me quedaré a su lado por siempre-responde Primus con un inequívoco tono de sumisión, extrañísimo en ella. Si antes tenía alguna duda de que Primus y el Maestro tenían un lazo esa duda acababa de ser disipada en este momento...¡Mucho más que eso! ¡No solo tenían un lazo emocional sino que ella ya sabía quién era el Maestro! Y creo que ahora yo también lo sabía. Este solo intercambio de votos de lealtad total entre ellos dos había desechado totalmente a dos de mis sospechosos potenciales….¡Ahora sabía quién era el Maestro!

-ENTONCES, MIS HERMOSAS FLORES DEL MAL, VOY A EXPLICARLES EN QUÉ CONSISTE LA PELIGROSA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA MISIÓN. COMO LES HE DICHO HASTA AHORA, TODAS LAS ANTERIORES MISIONES HABÍAN SIDO PERFECTAMENTE PLANEADAS POR MI, SE LES ASIGNABAN RESPONSABILIDADES ESPECÍFICAS Y ERA YO EL CEREBRO TRAS CADA ATAQUE…CON CIERTAS LIBERTADES DE IMPROVISACIÓN DE SU PARTE QUE ERA SUMAMENTE INTERESANTES…-asegura el tipo con máscara de Oni en referencia a las veces que alguna de nosotras rompía por algo el guión establecido-HASTA AHORA NUESTROS PLANES HAN RESULTADO A LA PERFECCIÓN Y TENEMOS PREPARADO EL ENORME CAMPO DE BATALLA CON EL GRADO DE DIFICULTAD PRECISO PARA QUE HAYA VERDADERA DIVERSIÓN…¿NO ES VERDAD?

-Así es, Maestro. Tenemos la atención total de los ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal a los que hemos logrado mover a nuestra conveniencia. Ahora todos adoran a la "Logia del Caos" y para ellos somos un símbolo de libertad que logró sacudirlos de la inanición de su vida monótona. Actualmente todo ciudadano se cuestiona si el Paraíso Perfecto en el que viven no es en verdad el Infierno envuelto para regalo-afirma Primus- en este momento, las verdaderas heroínas de la gente, no son las senshis, ni siquiera la reina…somos nosotras.

-Además, conseguimos mostrar al sagrado e incorruptible Consejo de Gobierno que aún conservan sus instintos primarios animales y son proclives a la traición, la duda, el engaño, la agresividad y la división. Nuestra sola presencia alteró de tal forma la estabilidad, buen funcionamiento y hasta lazos de confianza entre las senshis, los reyes y los consejeros que actualmente todos sospechan de todos, se vigilan, se temen y cualquier pequeña chispa terminará de encender la llama de la división mostrándoles algo que habían olvidado hace siglos: Que no son dioses, sino humanos-Argumento yo con seguridad.

-Pero más importante que todo eso, hemos llevado las cosas al límite más peligroso. Hemos cerrado el cerco que nos tendían al inicio, ahora cualquier misión será sumamente riesgosa. El Consejo de Gobierno comienza a sospechar que nos ocultamos entre ellos, que formamos parte de ellos. No me sorprendería que esta vez cambiaran de estrategia…y algo me dice que no estaremos muy seguras si la responsabilidad de cazarnos queda en manos de tres salvajes como Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter y el amor platónico de Primus, con sus gorilas armados. Va a ser muy difícil salir incólumes del "Domus Ígnis"-termina Secundus sonriendo-¡No es maravilloso! Al fin acción verdadera.

-HAN RESUMIDO PERFECTAMENTE LOS PUNTOS PRINCIPALES QUE LOGRAMOS EN LA PRIMER PARTE DEL PLAN, PERO EN LA MISIÓN DELTA, GAMA Y SOBRETODO LA MISIÓN OMEGA, QUE MARCA EL FINAL DE NUESTRO JUEGO, DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES, Y SOLO DE USTEDES LA ESTRATEGIA QUE USEN PARA SOBREVIVIR. AHORA YO SOLO ESTARÉ OBSERVANDO EL RESULTADO DE TANTOS AÑOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO EN NUESTRAS BASES Y DE INSTRUCCIÓN SOBRE LA FILOSOFÍA DEL CAOS. QUIERO SABER QUÉ DEJARON MIS ENSEÑANZAS EN CADA UNA, PORQUE AHORA, LA ESTATEGIA DEPENDERÁ DE USTEDES-yo sonrío al escucharlo decir aquello. Definitivamente este tipo sabía cómo volver interesante cada maldita misión. La adrenalina ahora iba a estar al máximo.

-¿Entonces cuáles serán los objetivos?-cuestiona Primus.

-LLEVAR A NUESTRA BASE DE CIUDAD ÍGNEA LA COPA LUNAR, Y REGRESAR ALLI LAS TRES, SI NO SANAS, PORQUE NO CREO QUE SEA POSIBLE, AL MENOS, A SALVO-explica con su voz distorsionada el hombre sentado en el trono-¿ALGUNA DUDA?

-Ninguna, Maestro. Queda bastante claro-asegura Primus.

-ENTONCES LAS DEJO PARA QUE PLANEEN SU PRIMER MISIÓN TOTALMENTE SOLAS. HAGAN QUE ME SIENTA ORGULLOSO, Y QUE EL ESPÍRITU DEL CAOS LAS ACOMPAÑE-termina el tipo con máscara de Onii y se levanta del trono caminando hacia las pesadas cortinas que separan la sala de reuniones y en las que siempre desaparece. Veo a Secundus levantarse de golpe y derribar la silla. Adivino que quiere ir tras él y la detengo de la muñeca.

-No aun…todo a su tiempo. Hay cosas más apremiantes-la llamo yo a la calma, y me sorprende que ceda.

-¿De verdad intentabas ir tras él, Secundus?...No lo conoces. Jamás habrías logrado sorprenderlo-responde Primus. Veo a mi alta compañera mirarla aún bajo su antifaz lanzarle una mirada airada a Primus.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que tú lo sorprendiste de alguna manera hace tiempo y con los mismos propósitos-sigue molesta Secundus.

-Pero él no cae dos veces en la misma trampa, idiota-reitera Primus. Ambas se miran amenazantes y yo estoy segura de que si no las detengo ahora terminarán lastimadas antes de la misión

-¡Un momento ambas!-me interpongo entre las dos-¿Quieren dejar de portarse como niños peleando por un dulce y concentrarse?...tenemos una misión por delante que planear y no es sencilla.

-¿A ti en qué medida te importa si Primus y yo queremos patearnos el trasero? ¿Alguien te hizo nuestra líder?-me reclama Secundus empujándome con fuerza mientras caigo sobre mi silla y furiosa me levante de nuevo, encarándola.

-Me importa la misión, terminar con lo que iniciamos y que estemos a salvo las tres. Luego de la misión Omega, ambas pueden asesinarse si les pega la gana, incluso tengo varias sugerencias de armas para su duelo, pero antes, tienen que mantenerse ecuánimes y no caer en lo mismo que están cayendo las senshis. Rivalidades. Recuerden lo que nos hizo salir libres de todas las anteriores misiones. Unión-hablo yo esperando mis palabras no caigan en saco roto. Parece que solo la comparación con la senshis les ha llegado lo suficiente a ambas pues se calman y regresan a sus lugares.

-Odio cuando tienes razón, Cerebro Maligno-comenta Primus.

-Yo lo odio más. ¿Te parece si replanteamos nuestras diferencias y en lugar de matarnos mutuamente la matamos a ella?-inquiere Secundus.

-Me parece perfecto, camarada-añade Primus y ambas chocan sus palmas por arriba de mi cabeza con su típico cinismo. Yo sonrío, así de fácil era que volvieran a su habitual complicidad. ¡Vaya que las conocía!

-Muy bien, pero creo que a partir de aquí no necesitaremos matarnos entre nosotras, porque hay un grupo de senshis muy deseosas de hacer ese trabajo. ¿Les he dicho que me seguían?

-No eres la única. También a mí en ciudad Lignum me estaban siguiendo-afirma Primus-no les comenté algo porque no estaba segura de si era únicamente conmigo. Ahora parece que no es así.

-Si me permiten, diré que voto por Uranus y Neptune como _"Las misteriosas sombras que nos siguen" _¡Son como las pulgas! Molestas y difíciles de erradicar-asegura Secundus.

-No tenemos seguridad de que sean ellas. Lady Plutón también sospecha, y además, tengo información de que Setsuna Meiou ha renunciado a su puesto como tutora de la Princesa y de Lady Saturn-aseguro yo.

-¿Y los reyes se lo permitieron?-se escandaliza Primus.

-Se lo permitieron, querida Primus. Y algo más, cuando sepas "Quién" será la nueva tutora de _"Les Enfants Terribles"_ Puedo jurar que te dará un infarto al miocardio-afirmo yo riendo de la expresión en el rostro de mi compañera.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Alguien que yo conozco va a ser la niñera incómoda-afirma compartiendo mis risas Secundus.

-¿Quieren dejar las dos de especular? Dijimos que debemos concentrarnos en la misión de Ciudad ígnea-corta las risas Primus golpeando con su puño la mesa. Yo trato de callarme pero Secundus definitivo no puede, aunque ya no ríe con fuerza aún se le escapan sonrisas-Ya que no quieren tomarse en serio esta misión, comenzaré a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Básicamente tenemos un solo objetivo: La Copa Lunar.

-Pero no será sencillo. Como siempre alguien debe encargarse del show. Me deslindo de eso porque ya he montado uno en Ciudad Lingnum, siendo que no es mi fuerte atraer reflectores sugiero que le toque a alguna de Ustedes dos-me apresuro a ceder.

-A mí no me miren. No voy a ocuparme de lucirme teniendo en perspectiva jugar al gato y al ratón con los gorilas armados de las senshis que por algo me he esforzado todo este tiempo. Yo estoy aquí por el trabajo rudo y ambas lo saben así que me hago cargo de eso.

-Entonces yo tengo que ir por la Copa y eso te deja a ti, Primus, como la animadora oficial de la carrera de cuadrigas-aseguro yo palmeando la espalda de mi compañera que sonríe y truena sus dedos como si fuera a tocar el piano…lo cual es muy irónico.

-Entonces vamos a hacer que Ciudad Ígnea recuerde los buenos tiempos de los deportes extremos-reitera Primus.

-Hay algo muy importante que debemos tener claro las tres. Un plan de escape. No vamos a usar más gas ni más anestésicos, a estas alturas ya deben estar preparadas para eso. Es momento de dejar de jugar y usar al fin el arsenal que he desarrollado…con su ayuda claro…-las incluyo yo recordando los años de prueba de aquellas armas-para casos emergentes.

-¡KAWAII!-aplaude emocionada Secundus y las tres nos levantamos de la sala de reuniones travesando la base hasta el domo de entrenamiento donde un control remoto en mi muñeca abre la pared mostrando las diferentes armas guardadas en aquel compartimento ante nuestros ojos. Siento mi corazón palpita intensamente por la adrenalina. Hasta ese momento solo habíamos jugado con pintura, hielo, dulce y agua…pero ahora…¡Ahora el peligro era real!

-Hora de escoger sus armas, camaradas-animo yo a Secundus y Primus que tan emocionadas como yo se acercan a la pared y comienzan a tomar las armas de su elección…¡Esto iba a ser verdaderamente genial! Valió la pena cada año de preparación para poder gozar de un momento de verdadero y auténtico peligro. Ahora el futuro, era totalmente incierto…Y esa sensación no la cambiaría por nada.

**Ciudad ígnea, dos días después.**

Las altas montañas de roca caliza lucían aquella noche alumbradas por cientos de antorchas y farolas. Era un día inusualmente iluminado y ajetreado para la lejana capital del Sur, pues recibía a miles de visitantes de todas partes de la tierra conocida atraídos por el evento de la Carrera de Cuadrigas anunciado y promocionado en todos los medios comunicativos de Tokio de Cristal.

Ciudad Ígnea era la capital más alejada del reino y según decían muchos, también de la civilización; enclavada en medio de una zona árida, rodeada de montañas que aun de noche dejaban ver exhalaciones de humo indicando su inequívoco origen volcánico. Había sido construida alrededor del _"Mare Ígnis"_ que más que un mar era un enorme lago con altos contenidos minerales, debido a la zona volcánica, que era atravesado aquella noche por barcos de velas rojas, típicos de la región.

Ciudad Ígnea conservaba una extraña mezcla entre modernidad y antigüedad, con sus techos de pagodas negras y rojas con un estilo arquitectónico que mezclaba lo mejor de la tecnología de punta del Reino con la tradicional estética japonesa. Esa noche el cielo de la ciudad era surcado por varias naves que transportaban a los turistas mientras que entre sus calles iluminadas con farolas rojas avanzaban los vehículos de los visitantes que abarrotaban la ciudad.

Además de los edificios de los alrededores del _"Mare Ignis"_, tres calzadas construidas con tecnología de punta, que eran fácilmente extensibles, con entradas enmarcadas con Torii shintoistas , permitían el acceso a la zona central de la ciudad, una isla flotante en medio del lago salinizado que era la sede del gobierno y del poder político de la región Sur de la Tierra. Esa isla y los edificios que contenía, eran llamados por los habitantes de la ciudad "_Domus Ígnis"_

Tres edificios principales constituían el centro de la isla; el principal, era la Gran Pagoda Roja, casa de Lady Mars, gobernadora del Sur, el segundo, un enorme templo dedicado al Fénix en que se formaban los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas shintoistas y el tercero, quizá el que más fama le daba a la lejana capital del Sur, era el gran _"Forum Ígnis"_ un coliseo construido al más puro estilo del extinto imperio romano, de forma circular, con capacidad para ciento cincuenta mil personas y una arena moderna con tecnología de proyección tridimensional capaz de hacer surgir escenarios increíbles propios para las justas que allí se realizaban.

Aunque el foro de la ciudad del Sur era siempre utilizado con finalidades artísticas y de competencias deportivas permitidas por el Código de Convivencia, ese día en específico se haría una excepción. La gran carrera de cuadrigas emulando las eras de gloria del Imperio romano era por sí misma una atracción suficiente para congregar en la ciudad más alejada del reino a los ciudadanos, pero sin duda, más que la carrera, el aliciente de la segura presencia de la Logia del Caos era lo que había disparado los ánimos de la población para enfrentarse al mal clima del Sur y abarrotar los hoteles y posadas de Ciudad Ígnea en búsqueda de una posibilidad de ver a sus nuevos ídolos.

Aunque la entrada al evento especial de la carrera estaba limitada a quienes con anterioridad había sido invitados o tenían código de acceso en sus prismas de identificación, se rumoraba que todos los ciudadanos que no iban a tener la posibilidad de estar en vivo en el "Forum Ígnis" aquella noche, se reunirían en los bellos jardines japoneses y plazas de la ciudad para mirar en las pantallas gigantes la transmisión, por lo que aquella noche todo tipo de personas, con vestimentas de lejanas regiones de Tokio de Cristal, caminaban por las calles ordenadas de pagodas luminosas de Ciudad Ígnea mezcladas con personas vestidas con hakamas blanco con azul los hombres y chihayas rojo con blanco las mujeres, trajes típicos de la región.

Contrario a los anteriores eventos de aniversario del reino, esta vez soldados con armaduras rojas estilo samurái que sostenían en sus manos lanzas altas y llevaban al cinto espadas patrullaban en número abundante todos los rincones de la ciudad. Algo distinto se respiraba en Ciudad Ígnea aquella noche, algo que hace mucho los pacíficos ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal no respiraban…peligro…a pesar de las reiteradas declaraciones a los medios de comunicación de los voceros reales sobre la tranquilidad que imperaría en el evento, era evidente que soldados con armas patrullando las calles no iban de acuerdo con las declaraciones oficiales.

Una mujer de cabello azul, vestida aquella noche con un bellísimo kimono de seda azul con blanco y una tortuga de plata estampada en este, avanza por los pasillos del palacio con paso tranquilo. Al igual que el resto del Consejo de Gobierno había sido citada antes del gran evento en la sala principal de la gran pagoda. Una luz en su brazalete electrónico parpadea y la gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae mira los datos en esta: _"Redes Listas" _Una sonrisa cubre sus facciones al leer el mensaje que le habían enviado y sigue su camino por los pasillos con decorados orientales, jarrones, tapetes, pinturas y biombos hasta que se detiene al escuchar algunos pasos que su entrenado oído percibe. Un impulso más fuerte que ella, producto del entrenamiento constante, la hace deslizarse con discreción atrás de uno de los biombos con figuras de dragones verdes para ocultarse a los que van pasando.

-…entonces yo opino que lo más sensato es decirles a todos sobre nuestras sospechas-oye Ami tras el biombo la voz inconfundible y armoniosa de Michiru.

-¡NO! Si hacemos eso les estaríamos avisando sobre las sospechas y no tendría caso todo lo que tenemos planeado para atraparlas durante sus ataques y desenmascararlas-responde la voz firme de Haruka.

-Por esta vez me inclino a aceptar la sugerencia de Haruka. Tenemos que asegurarnos primero de que aquellas de quienes sospechamos están o no involucradas. No es sensato llegar delante de la reina y decirle que sospechamos que las identidades de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos corresponden a alguna de las senshis si no tenemos pruebas-responde la voz queda y controlada de Setsuna.

-Además, Sirena, como dice Setsuna aún no estamos seguras de nada en concreto.

-Entiendo…Yo al menos no perderé de vista a Rei y a Makoto-afirma la de cabello aguamarina.

-Lo mismo haré con la princesa y con Lady Saturn. Si hubiese seguido siendo su tutora no habría podido sorprenderlas, ahora que ellas me creen lejos y se sienten libres seguramente si comenten un error así sea ligero, las atraparé-afirma la senshi del Tiempo.

-Y tú debes hacer lo mismo con Luna y con Minako chan-exhorta la voz de Michiru a su pareja que por toda respuesta refunfuña.

-De verdad deseo que luego de esta noche podamos darles rostro definido a esas malditas-responde impetuosa Haruka.

-Entendemos eso, Haruka san, pero hay que estar seguras y descartar sospechosas antes de acusar a alguien. Por el bien del reino-reitera Setsuna.

-Sea pues, por el bien del reino. Vamos ahora a la reunión-termina la rubia y las tres outher senshis se pierden por los pasillos. La joven de cabello azul sale de su escondite.

-Vaya vaya, era verdad lo que dijo el maestro. Nada en esta misión será sencillo, y por otro lado son interesantes las sospechosas de las outher senshis-habla la peliazul pero en lugar de usar los elevadores para bajar, prefiere, por no cruzarse con las outher, bajar por las escaleras. Al ir bajando por estas y entrar por uno de los pasillos para tomar las últimas escaleras hacia abajo, de nuevo el sonido de voces y pasos llama su atención y cautelosa espera en la esquina de la escalera, pegada a la pared mientras escucha unos pasos marciales que se acercan.

-…Y ese es el informe final del número de visitantes, Lady Mars-oye Ami la voz.

-Es correcto, Tokoharu. Carga los datos en mi prisma y quédate afuera de la sala de reuniones para esperar las órdenes. ¿Te comunicaste con Tremalnak y con Severus?-cuestiona Rei a su general en jefe en referencia al general de Makoto y al subcomandante de las fuerzas selenitas.

-Todos están en sus sitios, Lady Mars, esperando las órdenes-termina el general.

-Rei…Lady Mars…necesito hablar con Usted-escucha Ami una voz grave que conoce bastante y que la hace sonreír de lado aun en su escondite.

-Su majestad. Justo ahora voy rumbo a la sala de juntas, allí podremos hablar todo lo que desee en presencia de todos-escucha la peliazul la voz de su compañera y Ami entiende el énfasis que la gobernadora del Sur pone a la palabra TODOS.

-Con el permiso del general Tokoharu, lo que debemos hablar no puede esperar y es privado-escucha Ami insistir al rey. Un silencio.

-Tokoharu. Retírate-oye Ami la voz de Rei.

-Con su permiso, Hino sama. Majestad-la peliazul se pega más en la pared y ve pasar al imponente guerrero samurái de armadura roja que se pierde por el pasillo.

-Diga lo que necesite, majestad, pues como sabe el tiempo es apremiante-se escucha la voz de Rei. Ami se atreve a dar dos pasos laterales pegada aun a la pared y asoma un poco su rostro para verlo que pasa; puede ver a la mujer que usa un kimono rojo con estampados dorados de fénix y el cabello recogido en un peinado con flores y parado frente a ella, al rey Endymion vistiendo una elegante hakama negra con gris.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar ser tutora de Rini y de Hotaru?-cuestiona inquisitiva la voz del Rey. Ami en su escondite sonríe al escuchar la ausencia de formalidad de este diálogo.

-Porque no soy imbécil, Endymion. Te equivocas si crees que puedes manejar mi vida como estás acostumbrado a manejar la de todos los demás. Sé lo que pretendes con este juego y no tengo pensado caer en él, eso lo sabes, te lo he dicho desde que todo comenzó-la voz de Rei, seria y cortante.

-Deberías preguntarte más bien si acaso tu no me llevaste a este extremo-sigue el soberano-te lo pedí apropiadamente en su momento, pero eres muy necia…-

-Estás dándole a las cosas más importancia de la que tienen. Solo se trata de un juego…- Ami mira desde su escondite como el soberano sujeta la muñeca de Rei con fuerza.

-Para ti, puede que sea un juego, para mí es algo muy serio-

-Ahora tengo demasiadas responsabilidades por mucho más importantes que tus caprichos, así que has el favor de soltarme si no quieres verte en dificultades para explicar a tu mujer porqué tienes quemada la mano-la amenaza es muy clara en la voz de Rei. Ami alcanza a oír los pasos de su amiga alejarse.

-¡Rei!-oye ella el grito de Endymion-Si no accedes a ser tutora de mi hija, si te niegas a quedarte el Ciudad Argentum y en palacio…Voy a arreglármelas para que Serena me envíe a Ciudad Ígnea a una misión por tiempo indefinido-responde el hombre. La mujer de kimono rojo se queda parada-tu sabes qué eliges-acaba el rey alejándose por el lado opuesto. Ami se oculta al ver pasar la silueta alta del rey de Tokio de Cristal y aun en su escondite puede escuchar la maldición en alta voz de Rei.

-¡Kuzo!- luego que los pasos de ambos se alejan, Ami sigue su camino con la misma irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo dicho. Había pasado por alto demasiados detalles antes, pero no cometeré ese error otra vez-habla la joven peliazul y continúa bajando las escaleras pero se detiene al escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas. En otro momento ese detalle no le habría interesado mucho pero desde días anteriores estaba muy atenta a escuchar los pasos que van tras ella también por las escaleras y al llegar al paso de abajo y perfilarse hacia la sala de juntas se detiene antes de llegar y rápidamente gira para mirar a quienes van tras ella. Una sonrisa curva sus labios al ver de quiénes se trata.

-Así que también decidiste usar la escalera, Ami chan-habla alguien tras ella.

-Sí. Parece que no soy la única que evitó el ascensor, ¿Cierto, Luna sama?-afirma la peliazul.

-Muy cierto, Lady Mercury. A veces las escaleras son además de buen ejercicio una oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor el edificio en el cual estamos. No sabemos que eventualidades se presentan y más vale dominar el terreno-asegura la consejera de cabello azul y tanto ella como Minako se acercan y caminan a la par de Ami.

-Es interesante que no nos hayas notado, tenemos varios minutos siguiéndote-reitera la rubia.

-Son muy discretas, no había sentido sus pasos -afirma la Peliazul.

-Eso venido de ti es un elogio-sonríe la rubia senshi del amor-Ami chan, ¿Sabes por qué la reina nos quiere en esta reunión? Pensé que solo Haruka san, Rei chan y Mako tomarían parte en la defensa y seguridad esta vez.

-No tengo idea de a qué se deba esta reunión, en verdad, Minako, pero pronto lo sabremos-asegura la peliazul y al instante las tres se detienen en la entrada de la sala del trono ante la gran puerta de madera labrada con imágenes doradas de fénix y flanqueada por un guardia de armadura samurái.

-Y bien, aquí estamos las tres. ¿No es irónico? Seguramente somos las mujeres del reino que más fieles son a la reina y a sus proyectos y somos desplazadas por quienes prefieren la violencia-afirma Luna.

-Lo cual resulta sumamente injusto-sonríe la rubia.

-O más bien irónico…¿No lo creen?-termina la peliazul justo cuando el samurái de armadura roja abre la puerta y les permite el paso. Dentro de la sala de reuniones, Michiru y Setsuna vestidas con kimonos y sentadas en cojines en el suelo, pues la mesa es de estilo japonés y en la estancia no hay sillas, charlan mientras toman algo de té. Haruka y Makoto también con kimono charlan con la reina y Artemis. Cuando las tres chicas entran en la sala, algo más llama la atención de Ami. Al lado de Artemis hay un alto joven de cabello blanco ondulado, que viste la misma hakama negra con gris del joven y los ojos azules de Ami analizan al recién llegado.

-Minako…¿Sabías algo de la llegada de Helios sama?-toma Ami del brazo a la rubia.

-Sinceramente no. Supongo la reina quiso mandarlo llamar como sorpresa para la princesa- responde la rubia.

-Sí… me imagino que la sorpresa será enorme-termina Ami tomando su lugar. El rey Endymion entra después, y la peliazul no puede evitar sonreír al ver el rostro contrariado del casi siempre ecuánime soberano que no saluda ni a su esposa ni al prometido de su hija y en silencio se sienta en el cojín junto a la mesa baja del tatami de la sala y sirve por sí mismo algo de té en una vasija tomando su contenido. Unos momentos después la misma Rei entra en el lugar charlando con la princesa de cabello rosa y con Hotaru. Ambas lucen igualmente soberbios kimonos, blanco muy semejante al de la reina, Rini, y morado con estampado de mariposas, Hotaru. Ami cruza sus brazos al verlas llegar y sonríe.

-Muy bien, la función comienza en cinco, cuatro, tres…dos…-cuenta la joven de kimono azul.

-¡Rini! ¡Cariño estoy de regreso!-escucha la voz del joven de cabello blanco que cruza la sala hacia la princesa de cabello rosa quien se queda petrificada en su lugar y cruza sus ojos azules con los morados de Hotaru que se encoge de hombros. Rápidamente Helios cruza la sala y abraza con fuerza a la pelirrosa-te extrañé mucho…¿No te alegras de verme?-se separa para mirar a su prometida y tomando sus manos entre las suyas besa ambas en el dorso.

-Yo…claro que si mucho…es solo la sorpresa, querido-termina ella sonriendo.

-Helios, Rini, sabemos todos que tienen mucho que decirse pero les suplicaremos que lo dejen para después y tomen sus lugares para comenzar-suplica la reina. El joven de cabello blanco toma de la mano a la princesa y juntos se sientan en los cojines al lado izquierdo de la soberana-muy bien, vamos a ser breves porque el evento va a comenzar en media hora. Supongo muchas de Ustedes se preguntan qué interés podemos tener en llamarlas antes de que ocupen sus palcos a una reunión de última hora-inicia la rubia reina, también vestida de kimono elegante color blanco con hilo de plata.

-Ciertamente si, majestad, en la última reunión aun en ciudad Argentum acordamos que solo habría tres encargadas de la seguridad este día y el resto nos mantendríamos al margen-habla Michiru.

-Y así será, Michiru san, no cambiaremos los planes a media hora del evento-toma la palabra Rei-aunque sí queremos hacer ciertas recomendaciones generales y pedirles algo especial esta noche-afirma la gobernadora de kimono rojo.

-¿Puedes ser más específica, Rei?-pregunta Setsuna.

-Claro. Mako chan-pide la joven de kimono rojo y la alta castaña se acerca con un cofre de cristal que deja sobre la mesa y abre mostrando varias armas con forma de pistolas. Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavan en las armas.

-¿Qué significa esto, Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter, Lady Uranus?-se escandaliza Artemis.

-Significa, Artemis sama, que deseamos que todos los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno tengan un arma con tecnología alterada de ataque para que, en caso de emergencia, puedan defenderse e incluso atacar a las mujeres de la Logia del Caos con ellas-resume Haruka.

-¡Majestad! ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto? ¿Aunque sea una transgresión a las normas del Código de Convivencia y a la política de Paz del Reino?-se exalta Luna.

-Lo estoy, Luna, y lo estoy porque Rei, Mako y Haruka san tienen razón en pedirlo. Endymion, Helios y yo lo hemos platicado extensamente en Ciudad Argentum y estamos seguros que dadas las condiciones actuales, es lo mejor-responde la Reina.

-Luna san, Artemis sama, nadie les está pidiendo que usen las armas, es un mecanismo de prevención para que todos los involucrados en la captura de las Mujeres de la Logia del Caos estén protegidos, principalmente por ustedes-completa Helios.

-¿Así que no solo habías llegado a Ciudad Argentum antes, sino que estabas enterado tanto de los planes de mis padres como los del Consejo sobre la Logia?-habla Rini con un extraño tono entre molesto y asombrado. Helios no responde.

-Lo que debemos dejar claro aquí, es que la idea de mi esposa y las demás senshis encargadas de la seguridad es únicamente preventiva-tercia el rey Endymion-y como tal debemos tomarla.

-Estas armas son sencillas de manejar. Básicamente se colocan en la mano y al entrar en contacto con una persona, lanzan una poderosa descarga eléctrica que los inmoviliza al momento-asegura Haruka tomando una pequeña pistola-este es el seguro, se retira de esta forma y entonces está listo para atacar-demuestra la rubia.

-Algo más, en la parte de abajo tiene un botón rojo que al ser accionado permite descargas de energía hacia afuera a una distancia de tres metros-instruye Makoto mostrando a los presentes lo que explica.

-Sinceramente, Ruka, Mako…me sigo resistiendo a esta clase de armamentos salvajes-habla Michiriu con evidente molestia.

-Sabemos eso, Michiru san, pero tienen que entender que es un sistema muy efectivo de prevención. Mi prioridad hasta ahora había sido solo la seguridad de los ciudadanos, pero a raíz de lo ocurrido en los últimos ataques, también me preocupa la seguridad de mis senshis y consejeros. No sabemos qué pueda pasar esta noche ni qué tramen esas mujeres-responde la reina.

-Nadie puede saberlo-completa Helios sonriendo y juntando los dedos de la mano uno con otro.

-Y por eso es mejor estar listas. Sabemos que al menos las tres dementes de la Logia del Caos están en cierta forma obsesionadas con provocarnos. Bien, dejémoslas hacerlo o creer que lo hacen, y cualquiera de ellas que esté a menos de tres metros de nosotros, hagámoslas morder el polvo para poder retirarles por nosotros mismos las máscaras de sus rostros-instruye Rei.

-Rei chan…¿Llevar esas armas es una opción o es una orden?-duda Ami. La mujer de kimono rojo mira a su reina, como buscando su apoyo.

-Es una orden, Ami chan-concluye esta. Un silencio incómodo se forma en la sala de reuniones. Es la primera vez que la voz de la Neo Reina suena con ese tono firme y decidido que jamás usaba. En silencio la misma Rei toma el cofre con las armas y pasa alrededor de la mesa ofreciéndoselas a todos. Los miembros del consejo de gobierno van tomando uno a uno aquellas pistolas blancas con actitudes diversas. Con curiosidad Rini y Hotaru, con seguridad Helios, Michiru y Setsuna con recelo, Minako con extrañeza y los dos consejeros con mucha renuencia. Finalmente Ami se resiste a tomar el arma hasta que Rei la sujeta de la mano y la obliga a tomarla.

-No pasa nada malo, Ami chan, solo tómala-firme la de ojos amatista. La peliazul obligada por su amiga la sujeta al fin.

-Luna, Artemis, Ami…sé que esto no les agrada pero es mejor si estamos en el evento todos seguros. Venciendo mis propias restricciones y creencias, yo también tengo un arma-muestra la reina rubia llevándose la mano al pliegue de su kimono y sacando un arma igual.

-Eso era todo para lo que los reteníamos aquí. Todos ya saben en qué palco se encontrarán, dejen el resto de la seguridad en nuestras manos, y solo en caso extremo, se les pedirá ayuda-termina Makoto.

-Y recuerden la principal regla de esta noche. Atrapen a esas mujeres a costa de lo que sea-aconseja Haruka de pie.

-Yo me encargaré del traslado de la Copa Lunar. Estará en el palco real lista y a salvo-se aleja Makoto.

-Con su permiso entonces, majestad, nos retiramos-es Mina la primera en levantarse junto con los dos consejeros que abandonan la sala hablando en voz baja con la rubia, evidentemente molestos. Haruka en cuanto ellos se alejan se excusa igualmente.

-Majestad, me retiro, sabe que estoy encargada con la guardia lunar del control del acceso y no tardara en permitirse al público la entrada-se cuadra la rubia.

-Ten precaución, Haruka san…promételo-pide la reina rubia de coletas.

-Despreocúpese-asegura esta y sale también.

-Es momento de ir a ocupar nuestros lugares. Endymion-alarga la reina la mano a su marido que la toma y la ayuda a levantarse-Rini, Hotaru, Helios, Ami chan…-llama la reina rubia.

-Majestad, creo que no sería prudente que una senshi como yo estuviese en el palco de la familia real-argumenta la peliazul.

-No digas eso, Ami chan, yo también estoy en el palco y no soy de la familia real-responde Hotaru.

-Ya escuchaste, Ami chan, así que no acepto un no por respuesta. Vamos a nuestro lugar-llama la reina.

-Querida, antes que otra cosa, debo informarte que Lady Mars ha aceptado ser la nueva tutora de Rini y Hotaru-habla el Rey Endymion caminando con su esposa. La reina rubia mira a la gobernadora del Sur sonriente.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste, Rei chan?...Me alegra mucho, sabía que reconsiderarías-afirma la soberana.

-¡Eso será genial! Rei chan, vas a entrenarnos-se emociona la princesa Pelirrosa abrazando a la joven de cabello negro.

-Majestad…-los ojos amatista de Rei se cruzan con las triunfantes pupilas azules del soberano-como bien ha dicho el rey, acepto el puesto…pero solo de forma temporal. Cuando termine la cacería de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos, será mejor que busque a alguien más calificado.

-Hablaremos de eso a su tiempo. Ahora es momento de ir al evento-corta la reina rubia.

-Majestad…¿Vamos a ayudar a Rei sama en la captura de esta noche?-cuestiona Hotaru.

-Lo siento, Hotaru, pero no. Lo que va a ocurrir esta noche será muy peligroso para todos y solo Rei chan, Haruka san y Mako chan saben cómo liderar a sus soldados. Nosotros nos mantendremos al margen en la medida de lo posible-responde la rubia soberana justo cuando atraviesan la estancia hacia la salida de la Gran Pagoda Roja ganándose un mohín de fastidio de la joven de cabello negro.

-¡Que aburrido!…de verdad en este reino nadie sabe divertirse-se queja Rini. Ami que camina discretamente junto a Hotaru sonríe.

-No diría eso, majestad. Más bien debe aprender a que la impaciencia no la domine-habla la fin la peliazul.

-Bien dicho, Lady Mercury. Ya extrañaba sus sabias palabras-completa Helios que lleva del brazo a su prometida.

-Mis palabras distan mucho de ser sabias, Helios sama, solo son realistas-sigue la chica.

-Ahora que he vuelto me gustaría compartir con Usted todo lo que he estado investigando en estos años de estudio sobre temas diversos. Su opinión será interesante-solicita el joven.

-Será un honor, Helios sama-responde ella. La familia real sale al fin del edificio y camina por la explanada alumbrada con farolas escoltados por una guardia samurái comandada por la misma Rei quien da órdenes a su gente con voz poderosa mientras vigila a la vez el traslado de los reyes que llegan a la entrada exclusiva del enrome domo en que se llevará a cabo la carrera de cuadrigas, el cual luce iluminado hermosamente aquella noche en que los espectadores gritan emocionados aun antes de que el evento inicie.

La familia Real, Hotaru, Ami y Rei suben en el elevador transparente impulsado por energía térmica que los conduce hacia el enrome palco real, decorado con elegancia del mismo estilo oriental, con comida deliciosa y rosas rojas de adorno custodiados por tres guardias de armaduras rojas mientras al frente, encima de un estrado, destacan tres tronos que miran hacia afuera de las tribunas en que los más de ciento cincuenta mil espectadores aguardan. En una mesa en medio de los tronos destaca una caja de cristal con la hermosa Copa Lunar en medio sobre una columna.

-Vaya que es adorable el decorado, Lady Mars-habla el joven Helios.

-Todos en Ciudad Ígnea nos esforzamos porque este evento fuera lo más cómodo y exitoso posible, a la altura del festejo de Aniversario, Helios sama-responde la gobernadora-y ahora que me he asegurado de que la familia real esté en su sitio, me retiro, tengo aún mucho que coordinar abajo en la salida de los corredores-se aleja la gobernadora de kimono rojo. Antes de salir toma del brazo a la peliazul-Ami chan, este es el control general del palco real, encárgate del resto como lo hablamos...y mantén los ojos abiertos-dice Rei con seriedad alargándole a la chica de cabello azul un prisma rojo que ella toma.

-¿Quieres irte ya a hacer lo que debes y confiar en mí?-le responde la joven de kimono de tortuga, sonrisa que es compartida por la senshi de fuego.

-Entonces que comience la fiesta-termina Rei antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta del ascensor en que todos habían llegado. Una vez que su compañera se aleja, Ami mira como la Reina, El Rey y Rino toman su lugar en los tronos.

-Majestades, ¿Están listos?-inquiere Ami. La pareja real y la princesa asienten y la joven introduce el prisma rojo de Rei en su brazalete el cual deja ver una proyección tridimensional de botones y comandos que Ami manipula con habilidad. El palco real con los reyes, la princesa y el relicario de la Copa Lunar se desprende de aquella terraza y se eleva en medio del _"Forum Ígnis" _al tiempo que una música de trompetas resuena en el gigantesco recinto y obliga a los espectadores a estallar en aplausos y vivas a sus soberanos, quienes sentados en los tronos saludan a su gente al tiempo que las pantallas gigantes muestran sus imágenes.

-Así que usted tiene el control de todo el "Forum Ígnis", Lady Mercury-escucha Ami a su lado la voz grave del joven prometido de la princesa.

-Así es, Helios sama. Rei chan me dio el control maestro porque yo ayudé a diseñar este lugar y ella no podría hacerse cargo. Atrapar a la Logia es su prioridad ahora, no aspectos técnicos-responde la peliazul.

-Muy interesante, Ami chan. De verdad interesante...ahora veremos la tan esperada inauguración-acaba Helios al ver que las trompetas callan justo cuando la reina rubia de kimono blanco levanta las manos pidiendo silencio. Ami mueve más botones del teclado luminoso y la voz de la reina resuena magnificada en las bocinas.

_-¡Ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal!-_resuena la voz de la Neo Reina por todo el lugar-¡_Bienvenidos a la hermosa capital del Sur! ¡Estamos reunidos esta noche para seguir con el festejo de aniversario de nuestro reino con una carrera de cuadrigas que nos ayudará a recordar que este reino es producto del pasado con proyección al futuro!_-aplausos de los espectadores recompensan el discurso de la reina_-¡Esta carrera será el mejor símbolo de que Tokio de Cristal está basado en la hermandad y el esfuerzo de todos los pueblos! ¡Y como muestra de concordia y Paz, tenemos en el "Forum Ígnis" una de las reliquias más sagradas del Reino, la legendaria Copa Lunar!-_habla la reina mientras el rey Endymion levanta el cubo de cristal bajo el que se haya la reliquia la cual cuando la reina la toma y lanza resplandores de luz que emocionan a la gente.

-Me asombra que la reina siga sabiendo qué fibras del corazón de las multitudes tocar-habla Helios al lado de Ami.

-Es una de sus muchas cualidades, sin duda-asegura la peliazul manejando con su brazalete los detalles técnicos desde el palco.

_-¡La reliquia permanecerá en el palco real y el ganador de la carrera tendrá el honor de tocarla y obtener en premio la corona de laurel que se haya dentro! ¡Esta noche declaro oficialmente inaugurada la Carrea de Cuadrigas!_-asegura la reina alzando sus manos al tiempo que una gran descarga de fuegos artificiales cubre el cielo nocturno de Ciudad Ígnea. La familia real, de pie en su palco flotante, saluda a los espectadores mientras el palco manejado a control remoto por Ami da una vuelta rodeando el enorme foro mientras una lluvia de papeles multicolores cae sobre ellos. Al final de su recorrido, el palco flotante regresa al lugar en que Ami y Helios esperan y se incrusta de nuevo en el espacio. Rini mira a su prometido que se acerca a ella y de pie coloca ambas manos en sus hombros. Una voz masculina de un narrador suena por el espacio.

-CIUDADANOS, LUEGO DE LA EMOTIVA INAUGURACIÓN PREPARÉMONOS PARA RECIBIR A NUESTROS VALIENTES CORREDORES LLEGADOS DE TODAS PARTES DE LA TIERRA CONOCIDA A ESTA CARRERA…NOS ACOMPAÑA HORUS MONTRESOR DE CIUDAD METALLUS…-presenta el locutor mientras las cámaras enfocan a un hombre de traje dorado con un carro del mismo tono tirado por cuatro unicornios cafés que da una vuelta recorriendo el foro- GAMALIEL FERN DE CIUDAD LIGNUM-sigue la voz presentando corredores que uno a uno rodean el lugar recibiendo vítores sobre sus respectivas monturas.

Mientras transcurren los recorridos de los corredores, el rey y la reina se sientan en los tronos principales con la copa lunar en medio y aplauden cada vez que un nuevo corredor es anunciado. Rini por su parte abandona su lugar y entra tomando un vaso con agua de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Te veías hermosa allá afuera-galante dice Helios a su novia.

-Gracias querido…dime algo...¿Dónde está Hotaru?-pregunta la pelirosa.

-Es extraño…ahora que lo mencionas…la perdimos de vista hace un momento-afirma el joven. La princesa al escuchar esas palabras se dirige a toda prisa hacia al elevador-¡Rini! ¡Rini que vas a hacer!-la detiene Helios de la muñeca.

-Ir a buscar a Hotaru. Juro que no debió quedarse muy contenta con el hecho de que no ayudaremos en la captura y seguramente fue a seguir a Rei chan. ¡No dejaré que me gane la diversión¡–impetuosa la princesa.

-Pero…Rini…tu eres la princesa, debes estar en el palco…

-Te cedo mi lugar cariño. ¡Represéntame bien!-se despide Rini entrando en el ascensor y dejando anonadado al joven. Ami a su lado sonríe.

-Vamos, Helios sama, ocupe su lugar en el palco. Están terminando las presentaciones y seguramente esto se comenzará a poner interesante-le explica Amy y ambos se acercan hacia los tronos de los reyes.

-Helios…¿Dónde está mi hija?-cuestiona Endymion al ver al chico.

-Ella…ella se fue-responde este.

-¿QUÉ?-se levantan de sus tronos a la vez Serena y Endymion.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a irse? ¿Por qué?-cuestiona la reina rubia.

-Dijo que iba a buscar a Lady Saturn y desapareció por el ascensor-cándidamente responde Helios.

-¡Pero que niña tan inconsciente! ¡Cómo hace eso en este instante!-se queja el soberano-iré a buscarla…

-Majestades…tranquilícense…Ustedes deben estar aquí, es su lugar y son sus puestos. El Rey Endymion debe dar la salida a los corredores. Déjenme a mí ir por la princesa y Lady Saturn-calma Ami.

-Ami chan tiene razón, querido, es lo más sensato. Deja que ella la traiga de regreso y ocupemos nuestros lugares-lo jala del brazo la reina. Endymion cede y regresan a sus tronos-Helios, cariño, toma el lugar de Rini mientras regresa-pide la reina. El chico obedece-Ami chan…te encargo de eso por favor-ruega la reina mientras la senshi del agua se inclina.

-Deje todo en mis manos, majestad-acaba ella y se aleja hacia el elevador entrando en este.

-¿Lo ves, cariño? Te dije que era buena idea traer a Ami chan, ella siempre soluciona todo-toma la reina la mano de su esposo que luce sumamente molesto.

-¡TOKIO DE CRISTAL! ¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO ESPERADO! ¡NUESTRO SOBERANO EL REY ENDYMION DARÁ LA SEÑAL DE SALIDA DEJANDO CAER UN PAÑUELO BLANCO PARA QUE LOS CORREDORES COMIENCEN!-Informa la voz del locutor. Endymion suspira hondo y se levanta del trono caminando hacia la orilla del palco con un pañuelo blanco en su mano. Los tambores suenan y esperan el instante, el rey suelta el pañuelo y se escucha el timbre de salida, la gente grita alborotada pero sucede algo inusual…ningún corredor sale de la zona de salida…

-¿Qué pasa?-salta de su trono Helios llegando al lado de Endymion. Los ojos de todos están clavados en el lugar de salida de las cuadrigas cuyas puertas siguen cerradas. Un murmullo se extiende por todo el _"Forum Ígnis"._

-PARECE QUE HAY UN PROBLEMA CON LAS PUERTAS DE LA ZONA DE SALIDA…ALGUNOS TÉCNICOS SEGURAMENTE SE ENCARGARÁN DE…-habla el comentarista por las bocinas del lugar pero al momento se escucha la interferencia y una voz femenina sustituye a la del locutor:

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, TOKIO DE CRISTAL! PARECE QUE CAMBIAMOS LA ABURRIDA ESTACIÓN GUBERNAMENTAL POR SU NUEVA ESTACIÓN FAVORITA "FM CAOS", CON USTEDES SU AMADA LOCUTORA TERTIUS QUE ESTA NOCHE LES PRESENTARÁ VERDADERO ESPECTÁCULO Y NO LO QUE ESTABAN POR VER…-la gente que abarrotaba el estadio aplaude con fuerza.

-¡Imposible! ¡Están en la cabina de sonido!-exclama Helios.

-MUY BIEN, AHORA ES MOMENTO DE INICIAR L A FIESTA, LOS DEJO CON UNA GRAN CORREDORA DE CUADRIGAS, UNA QUE NADIE HA NOMBRADO Y PRESENTARÉ, DE LAS LEJANAS REGIONES DEL AVERNO, ¡PRIMUS Y SUS CUATRO DEMONIOS: ASMODEO, BELCEBÚ, ASATHOT Y LUCIFER!-sigue la voz de mujer por las bocinas y una música extraña de rock pesado acompaña la salida de en medio del foro de una cuadriga negra tirada por unicornios del mismo color conducida por una mujer vestida de negro con el número 1 romano en el colgante de su pecho la cual realiza el recorrido alrededor recibiendo los vítores de la gente.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!…¿Ahora qué se supone que planean?-inquiere Helios al ver aquello.

-No tengo idea, muchacho…en verdad no tengo idea-concluye Endymion igualmente aterrorizado, mientras la reina rubia se deja caer en su trono suspirando hondamente mientras gruesas perlas de sudor resbalan por su frente…

**NOTAS FINALES: Pues sí, definitivamente no he muerto, los fénix siempre resurgimos de las cenizas y en mi caso las "Cenizas" son las pesadas tareas de la Maestría U.U. está difícil hacer un posgrado y seguir el ritmo en FF, pero me esfuerzo y aquí lo tenemos, el capítulo que sigue. Mi intensión principal con este chap y los que quedan para el final es ir desechando sospechosos y dejando claro QUIENES son Primus, Secundus y el Maestro. Diré que todo está escrito, falta unir piezas pero prometo que no habrá más especulaciones, poco a poco lo que queda del fic como dijo nuestro enmascarado favorito, las cosas serán muy difíciles y ya veremos quienes y cuando caerán. Y garantizo que cuando caiga la primera, y le quiten el antifaz, será el Armagedon. Yo les aviso oportunamente cuando está por ocurrir eso para que dejen a sus candidatas finales, por lo pronto no duden que cada palabra, cada expresión, cada duda y cada situación tiene una parte en el enorme rompecabezas.**

**¡GRACIAS A GENBU SAN Y A TERTIUS SAMA POR SU APOYO! Y a todos los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mis inconsistencias…¡SAYOUNARA!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**


	12. Chapter 11: CAUTIVA

**Logia del Caos**

**Cap. 11: Cautiva**

"**Fórum Ígnis" Ciudad Ígnea, Tokio de Cristal.**

La Reina de Tokio de Cristal, sujeta al borde de su palco, miraba con ojos asombrados como la multitud que se había reunido en el gran foro de la capital del Sur, rugía emocionada lanzando vítores a la mujer de capucha negra que se pasea sobre el carro tirado por caballos oscuros cuyo rostro cubierto por un antifaz se reproduce en las pantallas gigantes del enorme foro. El rey por su parte intenta comunicarse con el aparato de su oído con alguna de las senshis.

-¡Lady Júpiter! ¡Lady Uranus!...¡Alguien responda!-molesto el soberano al escuchar solo estática.

-_Majestad…Lady Uranus aquí. Makoto y yo tenemos todo listo para atacar a esa mujer ahora mismo y…_

-¡NO!-se oye la voz de la Neo Reina imperativa interviniendo en la conversación-¡Haruka, no hagan eso, contacten a Rei chan y prohíbanle hacerlo! ¡Recuerden el plan, hay que permitirles que hagan lo que quieren con el público y atraparlas!…¡No quiero ni uno solo de tus guardias en los ingresos a la arena!-ordena por su propio comunicador la mujer rubia.

-Serena…-se asombra el rey Endymion del destello de energía en los ojos de su esposa.

-_Nos limitaremos a segur ordenes, majestad, y estaremos listas para todo lo que planeamos-_se escucha la voz de Haruka. La Neo Reina parece más calmada.

-Serena…de verdad no entiendo por qué no lanzamos a los soldados en su contra de una buena maldita vez-opina desesperado el Rey Endymion-Con una de ellas en la arena y acorralada, no podrían escapar- Su esposa se queda en silencio y cruza su mirada azul con la del joven de cabello blanco que parece comprenderle y toma la palabra.

-Su alteza…la Reina hizo lo adecuado, todos debemos mantener la calma, porque ahora nosotros somos los cazadores y ellas la presa-declara el joven Helios-eso debemos tenerlo muy claro si deseamos vencerlas, quien primero pierde la calma, quien primero se desespera y se sale del plan, es quien pierde la batalla-insiste mirando con sus ojos tranquilos y un tono de voz calmado a un muy alterado Endymion.

-Helios…quiero ver la pantalla de ubicaciones ahora-indica la reina rubia. Un asombrado Endymion observa al joven de cabello blanco tomar un brazalete muy semejante al de Lady Mercury y encenderlo; al instante se proyecta un mapa tridimensional del "Forus Ígnis" y unas luces parpadeantes aparecen en este, algunas en movimiento y otras fijas.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta el soberano intrigado.

-Una manera segura saber los movimientos de las senshis, mi señor. Por este sofisticado medio podemos saber exactamente sus ubicaciones… por ejemplo, esta luz azul que se mueve hacia la planta baja es Lady Mercury. Lady Mars, Uranus y Júpiter están en el área de caballerizas en la Planta Baja; Lady Neptune parece que baja también hacia esa dirección por los elevadores, Lady Venus y los consejeros siguen en su palco. Rini y Lady Saturn parecen estar abajo, y Lady Plutón las sigue de cerca-informa el joven- y estos somos nosotros tres.

-¿Saben las senshis que las están monitoreando?-pregunta el soberano.

-Si lo supieran, Endymion, no tendría sentido-afirma la reina que sigue sentada en el trono mirando con una calma demasiado controlada para ser momentánea, cómo la mujer de negro termina de dar la vuelta triunfal al foro aclamada por todos. El rey mira aún intrigado a su esposa.

-¿Las armas? ¿Las armas que nos diste tienen los dispositivos de monitoreo?-pregunta Endymion.

-Querido, ven a sentarte aquí a mi lado porque la diversión parece que va a iniciar y los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal deben dar ejemplo al pueblo de que esta es una noche de fiesta, además es de mal gusto discutir sobre asuntos de gobierno en plenos festejos-lo llama sonriente la reina alargándole la mano y un azorado Endymion se encuentra a si mismo obedeciendo a su esposa y llegando al trono en el que se sienta.

La música triunfal de trompetas que había estado sonando por todo el gran foro, se detiene cuando la mujer de negro con el colgante plateado del número uno romano se detiene junto a las filas de las caballerizas.

-¡CIUDADANOS DE TOKYO DE CRISTAL! ¡LA LOGIA DEL CAOS VA A OFRECER A USTEDES UNA AUTÉNTICA CARRERA DE CUADRIGAS CON LOS PELIGROS Y LA ADRENALINA DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD! ¡QUERIDA PRIMUS COLÓCATE EN LA LÍNEA DE META PORQUE DEJARÉ SALIR A TUS COMPETIDORES! –La voz femenina de Tertius resonaba por todo el foro y los espectadores parecían contagiados de un furor impresionante al responderle. La Reina rubia y el soberano permanecían en sus tronos sentados mirando como las dos mujeres de la Logia, tanto la que estaba en el foro sobre la cuadriga como la que hablaba por los micrófonos, ponían de cabeza a la gente del reino que estallaba en vítores justo cuando las caballerizas se abrían, controladas de una forma misteriosa por esas mujeres, y los desconcertados competidores salían al fin de atrás de las puertas automáticas y las monturas desconcertadas tanto como sus dueños se movían de forma desordenada por el lugar causando la risa de las personas.

-¿Se supone que en tus planes debemos dejar que esta ridícula carrera se lleve a cabo?-inquiere molesto el rey Endymion a su esposa. La rubia sonríe.

-Así es, querido. Helios y yo no habíamos previsto este posible escenario. Veamos qué tienen para nosotros esta vez. Haz el favor de dar la salida -pide la Neo Reina alargando a su marido otro pañuelo blanco.

-Creo que esta vez no necesitas de mi intervención, querida, mucho más considerando que hay ciertos planes de gobierno que no compartes conmigo-responde aun resentido el Rey Endymion.

-Entonces lo haré yo, pero después que todo esto termine, y cuando hayamos atrapado a esas mujeres, tú y yo hablaremos largamente-decide la Reina y activando el micrófono de su oreja, camina hacia adelante del balcón con el pañuelo en su mano.

_-¡Pueblo de Tokio de Cristal! ¡Ciudadanos de Ciudad Ígnea y del mundo! ¡La carrera de cuadrigas va a comenzar y suplico a TODOS los participantes tomar su línea de salida!-_la voz de la reina resuena por el "Forum Ígnis" atrayendo los aplausos de la gente mientras abajo los conductores de las cuadrigas incrédulos escuchan las palabras de la reina dudando de la implicación que tienen sin atreverse a acercarse a la línea de Meta.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ningún valiente conductor se atreve a correr esta carrera conmigo_?-desafía Primus sobre su carro. Los hombres la miran indecisos_-¡Valientes corredores! ¿Dónde está su espíritu de combate? Creo que la Logia del Caos ganará de nuevo, si ningún valiente se atreve a oponérsele_-declara la mujer de antifaz negro.

-¡Maldita! ¡No dejaremos que sigas burlándote de todos nosotros!-estalla un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello albino, quien conduce su carro plateado y caballos blancos hasta la línea de meta al lado de Primus.

-¡Ese tipo de ciudad Aquea tiene razón!…¡Corramos por la gloria de Tokio de Cristal- accede un hombre musculoso de cabello rojo y rápidamente los ocho conductores que quedaban se perfilan hacia el lugar de salida formando una línea al lado de Primus que sonríe.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-ruge en su puesto de guardia junto a las caballerizas Haruka y mira a Makoto a su lado-¿Por qué la reina va a seguirle el juego a esa delincuente?-Ambas estaban mirando todo lo que ocurría a nivel de la arena, apostadas con sus guardias armados en todo alrededor del foro y podían ver perfectamente cómo los carros se preparaban pasa salir.

-Es denigrante…humillante…apuesto a que esa mujer desea justamente ridiculizarnos más. Si yo supiera conducir cuadrigas, lo que haría sería entrar en la arena y mostrarle a la maldita que las Senshis somos aún más fuertes que ella y toda su…-pero la alta castaña no puede terminar de hablar porque la mujer rubia a su lado salta con agilidad la valla de metal que las separaba de la arena y corre hacia la línea de meta-¡HARUKA! ¡HARUKA QUE DIABLOS VAS A HACER!-le grita Makoto desesperada y va a ir tras ella cuando una mano la detiene del hombro; cuando la senshi del trueno mira atrás, descubre las facciones elegantes de Michiru.

-No vayas…ella no va a regresar hasta que haga lo que quiere-aconseja la mujer de cabello aguamarina. Makoto angustiada mira a su compañera rubia que llega corriendo junto al conductor del carro blanco de ciudad Aquae y sujetándolo del hombro lo tira en el suelo ocupando ella el puesto.

La mujer de negro gira la vista y mira a la senshi rubia a su lado.

-¡_O vaya! Mi muy querida Lady Uranus, tardó un poco en decidirse a ser parte de la fiesta_-comenta burlona Primus bajo la cubierta de su capucha negra con la voz distorsionada de siempre. Haruka a su lado contiene las ganas inmensas de lanzarse sobre ella y quitarle ese traje que no permite ver sus facciones.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de cada ridículo que me hiciste pasar en el pasado, estúpida delincuente!…¡Voy a acabar contigo delante de todo el mundo y a darme el gusto de quitarte yo misma esa máscara!-decide la senshi. El conductor de ciudad Aquae ya repuesto de la primera impresión se acerca a la funcionaria.

-¡Lady Uranus no puedo permitir que…!-pero su reclamo se corta cuando la misma voz femenina que había estado manipulando el audio aquella noche se escucha con fuerza.

-¡AL PARECER, PUBLICO QUERIDO, LA CARRERA SE PONDRÁ MAS INTERESANTE ESTA VEZ! ¡LADY URANUS, LA GRAN GENERAL DE LAS FUERZAS DEL REINO, PARTICIPARÁ! ¡¿A QUIEN FAVORECERÁ LA SUERTE CON EL TRIUNFO! ¡MAJESTAD, HAGANOS EL FAVOR DE DAR LA SALIDA!-Pide la voz.

Arriba del palco la elegante figura de la Reina rubia vestida con kimono blanco y plata levanta la mano con el pañuelo en ella en espera de la salida. Repentinamente todo el gran foro de la capital del Sur se había quedado en silencio mirando a los conductores que trataban inútilmente de contener su ansiedad por la salida jalando la rienda de sus caballos que parecían contagiados de la misma ansiedad de los conductores. Al fin la reina soltó la prenda y todos los conductores escaparon en alocada carrera dejando una polvareda a sus espaldas ante el grito de la multitud. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se calmó, se desató un gran murmullo del desconcertado público al ver con sorpresa algo que no esperaba…

-Creo que la maldita degenerada le está dando…-habla Makoto junto a su puesto de guardia al lado de las caballerizas, pero no se atreve a terminar la frase, a su lado una armónica voz le responde.

-Ventaja-completa la senshi del mar.

-Michiru…ahora que te veo aquí ¿No ordenó la reina a todos mantenerse al margen?-inquiere Makoto.

-Creo que por una vez desde hace quinientos años, todas estamos desobedeciendo la orden. Nadie se ha quedado en sus palcos…ni siquiera la Princesa y Hotaru. Todas queremos ser parte de esto, Mako, así que no me riñas y déjame ayudar a cubrir a Ruka…ya que parece que ella tendrá otras ocupaciones-responde la senshi de cabello aguamarina.

-Bien…ya que estás aquí te encargo la dirección del lado Este e iré con Rei chan a coordinar la del lado oeste-decide la castaña y antes de que su compañera pueda responder algo se aleja corriendo.

-La verdad, Makoto, no creo que Rei chan pueda coordinar algo ahora, seguramente debe estar muy…ocupada…-sonríe enigmática la senshi del mar y clava sus ojos azules en la pista, donde al fin la mujer de negro luego de unos segundos ha espoleado a sus caballos negros y su carro ha salido con velocidad tremenda a intentar alcanzar a sus contrincantes que le llevan ventaja.

-¡EXCELENTE MIS AMABLES CIUDADANOS! ¡AL FIN PRIMUS, REPRESENTANTE DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS SE HA DECIDIDO A AVANZAR! ¡AHORA AMBIENTAREMOS APROPIADAMENTE LA CARRERA Y YO, TERTIUS, LES NARRARÉ LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS MAS DESTACADOS!-sigue la voz femenina de los micrófonos mientras una música arcaica y casi olvidada mezcla de tonos eléctricos estridentes y voces distorsionadas comienza a resonar por el foro a la vez que las pantallas enfocan a Primus y sus caballos negros que se acercan al grupo de corredores a una velocidad terrible ante el apoyo de la gente.

Arriba del palco real, Endymion se ha levantado de su asiento hasta llegar al lado de su esposa mirando atentamente la carrera.

-¿Por qué no detuviste a Lady Uranus? Esto se está saliendo de control, Serena-molesto el Rey.

-Todo lo contrario, querido, ahora tenemos la exacta ubicación de dos de ellas…Helios…-habla la reina con tono inusualmente tranquilo al joven que asiente y toca un punto azul palpitante de la proyección tridimensional de su brazalete con su dedo.

-Lady Mercury, aquí Helios. La Reina le ordena suspender la búsqueda de la princesa y de Lady Saturn y ocuparse de la mujer de la Logia del Caos que está en la cabina de sonido-explica el hombre de cabello blanco.

-_Helios…aquí Ami, orden recibida, me dirijo a la cabina de control de audio del "Forum Ígnis", pero me gustaría recibir apoyo de alguna de las senshis que tienen guardias, lo lamento pero no me siento preparada aún para usar estas armas-_se escucha la voz de la senshi del agua.

-Ahora mismo movilizaré a alguien, aguarde antes de entrar-coordina Helios todo desde la proyección de su brazalete tocando un punto verde que se amplifica ante la mirada entre molesta y asombrada de Endymion-Lady Júpiter, se solicita su apoyo en la cabina de control de audio del foro para atrapar a la mujer de la Logia que está manipulándola, Lady Mercury se haya en el lugar aguardando por refuerzos.

-_Enterada, Helios, voy hacia allá_-responde la Castaña y en el panel puede verse como la luz verde cambia de dirección y en lugar de ir a reunirse con las dos luces blanca y morada, de las cuales estaba muy cerca, avanza en dirección opuesta hacia el piso superior.

-Lady Mercury, envío a Lady Júpiter para auxiliarla, espere su llegada y después entren a la cabina, comuníquense una vez controlada la situación-responde el joven prometido de la princesa.

-_Enterada, Helios sama…excelente elección al enviar a Makoto…¡Cambio!-_termina la voz de Ami.

-Todo listo, majestad, tenemos acorralada a una de ellas-asegura el joven de cabello blanco.

-Ahora, si Rei chan hace su parte como espero, tendremos también a corralada a otra…y solo faltará una-asegura la Neo Reina tomando asiento en su trono y con una gran sonrisa. Endymion sin embargo sigue parado al borde del palco, con sus ojos azules fijos en la carrera de cuadrigas y su mano crispada sobre la baranda, la cual sujeta tan fuerte que los nudillos de su mano se ven blancos-Cariño, relájate y disfruta del espectáculo. Sé que te preocupa sobremanera la suerte de alguien que está en la arena, pero tienes que aprender a dominar tus emociones y a comportarte primero como soberano. Ella sabe cuidarse sola, y tú lo tienes más que comprobado, así que no seas sobreprotector-asegura la rubia reina sonriendo a su esposo que le lanza una mirada extrañamente furiosa ganando una risa de ella que quiere parecer melodiosa pero tiene un leve toque de burla que el rey percibe perfectamente, así que furioso permanece en su lugar aferrado a la baranda y mirando el desarrollo de la carrera.

Abajo, el carro de caballos negros ha recuperado de manera asombrosa la ventaja inicial que dio a sus contrincantes y comienza a acercase a los conductores que van en el grupo puntero, ya han completado una vuelta de ocho que debían dar para proclamarse ganadores, y Primus conducía a sus bestias con admirable coordinación, acercándose peligrosamente a un hombre que llevaba un carro verde con caballos cafés el cual e comienza a desesperar por la cercanía de la mujer de negro y acucia sus monturas con gritos muy fuertes mirando de soslayo a su competidora, hasta que repentinamente la pierde de vista y gira la cabeza preocupado, solo para darse cuenta de que la tiene al lado opuesto.

-¡BUUUU!-grita a su lado Primus conduciendo el carro con una sola mano mientras con la otra le lanza al hombre en el carro una esfera y ante el desconcierto de este aprovecha para rebasarlo, el pobre conductor sujeta la esfera en su mano intentando deshacerse de ella pero se escucha una leve detonación que hace que surjan cientos de pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos de colores que forman el número 10 en el espacio acompañados de papeles festivos que arrancan la risa y aplausos de la gente del público al tiempo que el pobre conductor desconcertado por aquella burla y algo cegado por el humo termina por perder el control de su cuadriga y sus caballos enredados salen del camino.

Ante la leve detonación, Haruka, que va a la cabeza de la carrera, mira atrás y se da cuenta del pequeño espectáculo. Furiosa presiona con fuerza las riendas solo para escuchar otra detonación igual y ver aparecer con luces pirotécnicas el número 9 y también el 8. Haruka regresa su atención al frente y levanta la cabeza para ver las pantallas gigantes que enfocan a la irritante Primus quien sobre su cuadriga se inclina con desfachatez ante los aplausos de la gente como si agradeciera mientras conduce con una sola mano.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que hace esto!- reitera la senshi rubia mientras completa la tercera vuelta a la cabeza del grupo pero no puede evitar sentir una extraña sensación de adrenalina y peligro invadirla conforme va escuchando atrás de ella las detonaciones cada vez más cercanas acompañadas de los gritos de los conductores y los desesperantes sonidos del caos que causa la mujer de la cuadriga negra quien va deshaciéndose uno a uno de sus competidores. La rubia decide enfocar la descarga de adrenalina en la carrera y tratar de olvidarse de lo que está haciendo tras ella la mujer de negro.

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡A PESAR DE QUE LA COMPETIDORA PRIMUS HA SALIDO EN DESVENTAJA ESTÁ COLOCÁNDOSE A LA CABEZA DE LA CARRERA Y NOS ESTÁ OBSEQUIANDO UN ESPECTÁCULO REALMENTE DIVERTIDO! ¡LOS INVITO A TODOS A COREAR CONMIGO EL NÚMERO DE COMPETIDOR QUE NUESTRA REPRESENTANTE DE LA LOGIA VA DEJANDO ATRÁS CONFORME APAREZCA SU NÚMERO!-se oye la voz de mujer por todos los micrófonos y junto con toda la gente se escucha el unánime grito de "CINCO".

-¡No podemos tolerar esta burla!-estalla en el palco el rey Endymion-¿Qué acaso no enviaste a Lady Júpiter y a Lady Mercury a detener a la que manipula el sonido? ¡Parece que no hacen nada por impedirle seguir hablando!

-Tranquilo, su alteza, no es magia…según el mapa de ubicaciones Lady Júpiter está por llegar a la cabina de sonido-informa el joven de cabello blanco mirando el mapa tridimensional de su muñeca.

-¡CUATRO!-Un nuevo grito unánime de la gente que abarrotaba el "Forum Ígnis" interrumpió la explicación del joven Helios e hizo a Endymion regresar su atención a la pista de carreras donde solo quedan tres cuadrigas y la de Haruka mientras los fuegos pirotécnicos de las extrañas bombas de la mujer de la Logia del Caos formaban el número "4" Endymion miró a su esposa que contrario a él tenía una expresión sonriente e impasible la cual lo confundía mucho más.

La cuadriga de caballos negros se acerca al siguiente competidor que conduce un carro dorado con caballos rojos y ambos luchan por sobresalir, aunque el rostro del competidor de Ciudad Metallus luce por las pantallas visiblemente preocupado al sentir la presión de la mujer de negro, solo quedaban cuatro competidores y la cuadriga negra que era aclamada por el público estaba demasiado cerca de él…unas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro cuando miró a su lado a la mujer de la Logia del Caos.

-¿Hacemos esto del modo difícil o…?-pregunta la mujer de negro, pero el asustado conductor pierde el control y ante la primer curva se estrella con los caballos cerca del inicio de las tribunas, Primus alcanza a dar la vuelta con sus caballos negros y al pasar lanza la esfera de fuegos artificiales y papeles de colores que forman el número "3" coreado por el público.

-ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO, AHORA SOLO UN CONDUCTOR DE CIUDAD ÍGNEA Y LADY URANUS SEPARAN A NUESTRA QUERIDA PRIMUS DE SU VICTO…-repentinamente la voz de Tertius que sonaba por el micrófono ha cesado y se escucha un fuerte estruendo seguido de varias detonaciones y luces venidas de la cabina de control que quedaba justo frente al palco real en el piso superior del foro.

Tanto el rey como la Neo reina miran a Helios quien muestra el plano del foro de Ciudad Ígnea en su brazo, el punto azul y el verde que destellan en el plano tridimensional del lugar, se van apagando lentamente hasta que desaparecen.

-¡Helios! ¡Llama a Ami chan y a Mako chan!...¡Llámalas!-apremia Endymion, el joven mira a la reina que levemente asiente con la cabeza.

-Lady Mercury…Lady Júpiter…¡Informen situación ahora mismo!...¡Lady Mercury…!-insiste Helios por el comunicador de su oreja pero solo se escucha estática. Los reyes y el joven se miran preocupados hasta que los saca de su abstracción el grito de la gente que aclama con voz fuerte en el foro:

-¡DOS!-Endymion corre hacia la baranda del palco y mira como efectivamente el último corredor ha sido alcanzado y rebasado por la cuadriga de la mujer encapuchada de la Logia del Caos quien al igual que con los demás le ha lanzado la pequeña bomba que estalla con fuegos pirotécnicos y reproduce el número que la gente había gritado mientras en las pantallas gigantes del techo se proyectaban las imágenes del rostro del corredor de Ciudad Ígnea al momento de ser rebasado y perder el control de su cuadriga.

-No hay comunicación con Lady Mercury y Lady Júpiter, majestad-informa Helios preocupado mirando a la reina.

-¡Llama a Minako y a Luna, diles que vayan también, y comunícame con Rei chan!…¡Ahora!…-pide la reina. El joven de cabello blanco asiente y mueve su mano derecha amplificando fragmentos del mapa tridimensional hacia el palco de los consejeros.

-Lady Venus…Luna sama…-intenta hablar Helios. Solo se escucha estática. El preocupado joven de cabello blanco mira preocupado a sus reyes-Lady Mars…¡Lady Mars! –insiste probando otra frecuencia pero esta tampoco responde-creo…que las frecuencias están de alguna forma…inhabilitadas-confiesa Helios.

En ese momento la puerta del palco real se abre y entran en este, corriendo agitadamente, el Primer Ministro que se sujeta de la puerta jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¡Artemis! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Endymion llegando a su lado.

-Mi señor…majestades…Minako y Luna se han ido…-comenta con el rostro desencajado el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Se han ido? ¡Pero como!-se exalta la reina.

-Antes de que esa mujer de la Logia del Caos apareciera, ambas salieron del palco aunque me resistí a dejarlas ir…se negaron a cumplir vuestras órdenes y salieron-confiesa el hombre.

-¿Pero entonces porqué las tengo registradas en el panel como si aun estuvieran en su palco?-pregunta Helios mirando la réplica tridimensional del plano.

-Porque dejaron esto-muestra Artemis las dos armas-dijeron que se negaban a usar estas armas y que iban a demostrarnos a todos que siguiendo los principios de Tokio de Cristal también podían capturar a esas mujeres-confiesa el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¡Por qué desobedecieron mis órdenes! ¡Por qué!-se escucha un grito terriblemente poderoso de la Neo reina que luce ahora si demasiado alterada. Los tres hombres la miran asustados de su exabrupto la reina parece recuperar un poco la compostura, respirando hondo.

-Serena, debes calmarte…tu eras la primera que defendía el seguimiento del plan hasta el final…hay que mantener esa idea-pide el rey Endymion sujetando a su esposa por el hombro.

-Helios…¿Con quienes tenemos comunicación?-pregunta la reina. El joven de cabello blanco consulta el panel luminoso de su brazalete y solo parpadean tres luces de colores.

-Con Lady Uranus, Neptune y Plutón…solamente…-indica este.

-Eso es muy extraño…¿Porqué la Logia del Caos arruinaría las comunicaciones oficiales y solo dejaría abiertas esas tres? Es como si…como si quisieran que esas tres senshis las…

-Atacaran-completa la frase Endymion entendiendo la anterior disertación de Artemis.

-No importa si eso desean, vamos a atraparlas y a tratar de seguir el plan. Llama Primero a Setsuna… -insiste la reina valerosamente. Helios asiente.

-Lady Plutón…Aquí Helios…¡Responda por favor!-pide el joven.

-_Te escucho muy bien, Helios sama…_-responde la senshi del Tiempo.

-Setsuna…quiero que en este momento dejes lo que estás haciendo y vayas con Michiru san…parece que ambas son las únicas con quien tenemos comunicación y deben asumir el liderazgo de los soldados para atacar a esas mujeres. Están en la Planta Alta en el área de logística del Foro-habla la reina rubia.

-Señora…¿Esta acaso insinuando que Michiru y yo debemos…conducir a esos soldados? ¡No sabremos hacerlo! ¿Qué hay de Lady Mars y Lady Júpiter?-pregunta la voz de la senshi del tiempo.

-Perdimos contacto con ambas, ahora, solo ustedes pueden velar porque el plan que teníamos se lleve a cabo-completa la Reina-Ve ahora mismo con Michiru y ambas atiendan el ataque, de ser posible, conduzcan a esas mujeres horribles al salón rojo del "Domus Ígnis".

-Entendido señora…haremos lo posible y la mantendremos informada…cambio-corta la senshi del tiempo.

-Ahora solo dependemos de ellas…-comenta el rey Endymion.

Un instante todos en el palco real se quedan en silencio, con las miradas expectantes, pero los saca de su abstracción el grito de la multitud que se congrega en el "Forum ígnis" que grita vítores con alta voz. La reina se apresura a llegar al palco y mirar a la arena donde repentinamente varios obstáculos han surgido: enormes piedras, rampas, troncos y péndulos de roca hacen difícil el camino para las tres últimas vueltas de la carrera de cuadrigas y solo quedan dos competidores, la mujer de la logia del Caos con sus caballos negros y Haruka con la cuadriga dorada con animales blancos, ambas haciendo soberbias muestras de habilidad en la conducción de los caballos para seguir en la peligrosa carrera que parecía haber exaltado los ánimos del pueblo de ordinario tranquilo que gritaba exaltado por la adrenalina de la competencia.

-Lady Uranus lo está haciendo bien…va a ganar…-anima Artemis llegando al lado de sus soberanos.

-Pero…y si ella no ganara…¿Vas a permitir que esa mujer de la Logia del Caos sea premiada con el máximo galardón del reino? ¿Nos vamos a poner en semejante ridículo?-pregunta Endymion. Su esposa se queda en silencio un momento. Sus ojos azules se clavan en la figura encapuchada de negro que conduce la cuadriga del mismo color y quien parece estarse divirtiendo muchísimo mientras Haruka presiona los puños, frunce el ceño y grita a los animales.

-Si ella gana, Endymion, vamos a llevar a cabo el plan que teníamos preparado, y para eso necesito que Michiru y Setsuna san también hagan su parte…solo las tenemos a ellas-comenta la reina.

-No…también tenemos a Lady Uranus-argumenta Artemis mirando abajo la encarnizada carrera de cuadrigas entre la senshi del viento y la mujer de la Logia-¿Hay canal abierto con Lady Uranus?-interroga el primer ministro.

-Lo hay-responde Helios.

-Artemis sama…¿Tienes una idea?-duda la reina.

-La tengo…y espero que resulte…ya que de resultar, quizá atrapemos a las tres mujeres de la Logia del Caos de una buena vez-declara el hombre de cabello blanco y tanto él como Helios y Endymion se miran uno al otro, con una extraña mirada entre preocupada y desconfiada, mirada que la reina no nota pues sigue viendo la carrera de cuadrigas.

-Entonces ponlo en marcha, Artemis sama. Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de ver quién se oculta tras esas máscaras-declara al final.

Setsuna y Michiru iban subiendo juntas hacia el piso superior, el lugar de que había venido la explosión y ambas se miraban sumamente preocupadas.

-Esto no está para nada bien…hemos perdido de vista a todas aquellas de quienes sospechábamos, los canales de comunicación están intervenidos y nosotras no tenemos ni la más remota idea de como movilizar a gente de armas…-se queja la senshi del mar.

-Todo parece indicar que somos peones en un juego de ajedrez que no entendemos y a cuyo jugador principal estoy comenzando a odiar-afirma la seria Senshi del Tiempo. Las dos se detienen cuando han accedido ya al piso superior. Tras ellas los pasos de los soldados con armas especiales también se detienen. Setsuna asoma la cabeza hacia el pasillo y mira como la puerta de la sala de control lanza humo por debajo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunta Michiru.

-La reina quiere que llevemos a esas mujeres a "Domus Íngnis" donde esperan todos los demás soldados y la trampa…así que hay que sacarlas de aquí de alguna manera-opina la Senshi de cabello verdoso.

-¿Y que hay de Ami y Mako chan? ¿Qué pasa si las han tomado prisioneras?-inquiere Michiru.

-En este momento tenemos prioridades, Michiru san. Las ayudamos más deteniendo a esas mujeres que intentando rescatarlas-afirma la senshi del tiempo; la de cabello aguamarina asiente, pero no muy convencida, luego mira al hombre enorme de armadura verde que la acompaña

-General Tremalnak…Usted ha entrenado con estas armas y sabe mejor que nosotras como manejar a sus hombres. Dejamos en sus manos el ataque.

-Entendido, Lady Neptune. Dejaré un contingente aquí y llevaré otro para atacarlas. Si algo sale mal dirijan a este contingente para que apoye-responde el gigante de ciudad Lignum.

-Haga lo que deba, general, nosotros le apoyamos-asegura la senshi del tiempo y el hombretón se aleja con la mitad de los hombres. Setsuna y Michiru se quedan pegadas a la pared con otros soldados que se extienden a lo largo de las escaleras. Ambas llevan sus manos al obi de su kimono y sacan la pequeña pistola blanca que la reina les repartió en la reunión. Las temblorosas manos de Setsuna sujetaban malamente el arma hasta que su compañera de cabello aguamarina le ayuda a quitar el seguro.

-Se hace de esta forma…aprendí con Ruka-respondió a la mirada asombrada de su compañera Michiru y ambas se miraron entendiendo que a pesar del nerviosismo tenían específicas instrucciones de su soberana.

-¿Se puede saber por qué solo tenemos este número reducido de gente con armas?-cuestiona en un susurro Setsuna.

-Porque la mayoría permanece en el "Domus ígnis" preparando la trampa; la reina no quería muchos soldados aquí por el riesgo para la gente. No te preocupes todo está…-pero antes de que diga la palabra "Controlado" el sonido de la voz del general de Ciudad Lignum las interrumpe.

-¡Sea quien sea el que esté dentro salga ahora o derribaremos la puerta!-grita con vos ronca este, pero la única respuesta a su petición es que la puerta se abra lentamente y mucho humo salga de esta-¡Mascarillas ahora!-ordena el general. Todos los soldados de armadura verde y plateada se colocan las mascarillas para evitar inhalar el humo; Setsuna y Michiru hacen lo mismo tomando del obi de su kimono las mascarillas-¡Movilización es semicírculo!-grita el general Tremalnak. Los soldados obedecen-¡Preparen armas ahora!-y se escucha el sonido de las armas automáticas de energía al ser encendidas; el humo no se disipa-¡Apunten!...-sigue el general. Setsuna y Michiru con el contingente tras ellas se miran una a otra sintiendo la adrenalina del momento.

_-¡BRAVO!...al fin los torpes soldaditos de plomo de las senshis logran hacer un ataque medianamente coordinado_-escuchan todos una voz mezclada con unos aplausos por el pasillo y la totalidad de los soldados giran hacia la dirección lateral por donde una alta silueta femenina vestida de negro avanza hacia ellos.

-¡Cambio de ataque! ¡Formación en triángulo hacia la izquierda!-ordena el gigantesco general a su gente que se forma en dirección a la mujer que avanza hacia ellos-¡Preparen Armas!

-_La verdad, general, no les recomiendo que me ataquen; no tienen idea de lo que pueden provocar si se atreven a desatar mi deseo de acción reprimida por siglos…_-comenta con la vos distorsionada y robótica la mujer de negro.

-Es Secundus…-comenta Michiru a Setsuna; esta asiente, al parecer ambas ya eran muy capaces de reconocer a las mujeres de la logia por separado y al mismo tiempo que se cruzan las pupilas aguamarina con las rojizas las chicas parecen cuestionarse si se tratará de alguna de aquellas de quienes sospechan.

-¡Apunten Armas!-sigue ordenando el general.

-_Muy bien, soldaditos de plomo, Ustedes lo pidieron. No nieguen que les di oportunidad_-asegura la chica alta de negro y sigue avanzando por el pasillo mientras lleva sus manos a la espalda y saca dos armas alargadas que estaban sujetas a su cuerpo; una en forma de "X" y otra vertical las cuales enciende. Una luz verdosa ilumina ambas armas.

-¡Fuego!-grita Tremalnak y al momento todos los guardias lanzan las descargas de energía térmica alterada en disparos continuos y atronadores en forma de láser en dirección a la mujer de negro que impertérrita espera el ataque; sin que nadie lo espere, uno de los largos artefactos abre unos brazos extraños y la luz verdosa que lo iluminaba se extiende como un gran escudo de luz en forma de óvalo con el cual la mujer de negro se cubre de los disparos.

-¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!…es…imposible…-murmura Setsuna desde su escondite bajándose la mascarilla del rostro al ver cómo el escudo luminoso de la mujer recibe los disparos y los absorbe totalmente como si fuera una gruesa capa de gelatina.

-¿Cómo puede tener un escudo como ese?-se queja Michiru al ver a la alta mujer de capucha negra avanzar en medio del terrible alud de disparos láser cubriéndose con el escudo luminoso mientras se haya cada vez más y más cerca del contingente de soldados hasta que con su otra mano acciona la extraña arma con forma de "X" en cuyos extremos aparecen unos círculos de energía verdosa que lanzan rayos; la mujer de negro toma esa arma del centro y la gira atacando a los primeros soldados en rapidísimos movimientos y saltos en que a la vez que cubre su cuerpo de los ataques con el escudo, da varios golpes a los guardias de armadura verde en con el arma en forma de "X" lanzando descargas eléctricas que dejan fuera de combate a cada uno de los hombres que tocan.

-¡Retrocedan en orden! ¡Ahora!-ordena el general ante la forma como la mujer de la Logia del Caos está deshaciendo la formación de sus hombres mientras esta avanza cada vez más hacia él; a su pesar aterrado, el general Tremalnak dispara su propia arma modificada pero ya de forma descontrolada; de los más de 40 hombres que llevaba en el contingente la gran mayoría han sido abatidos y solo quedan en pie seis de ellos que siguen atacando sin éxito a la mujer-¡Lady Neptune! ¡Lady Plutón! ¡Manden el apoyo ahora!-grita el hombre.

Ambas mujeres se quedan un instante en silencio escuchando los gritos de los soldados mezclados con disparos y el inconfundible rugido del general Tremalnak sin decidirse a hacer algo aún en sus escondites y después nada…

-Lady Neptune…¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta un temeroso soldado a la senshi del mar.

_-¡Ciertamente, Lady Neptune, Lady Plutón! ¿Qué harán ahora?-_inquiere la voz irónica de la mujer de negro acompañada de una carcajada burlona que resonó por el pasillo. Las dos senshis se miran preocupadas, Michiru presiona en su mano el arma láser y se dispone a accionarla.

-No…tu ve a avisar a la reina y traer más refuerzos…yo me encargo-suplica la senshi del tiempo-dile que haré que me persiga y bajaré hacia la explanada central de la isla-Michiru asiente con la cabeza y corre escaleras abajo. Setsuna limpia el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su kimono.

_-¡Tic, tac, tic, tac!...¿Cuánto más se tardarán en tener en coraje de atacarme?-_cuestiona la mujer de la logia aún en el pasillo.

-¡Segundo contingente! ¡Formación de batalla!-asegura con voz lo más firme que le permite su miedo, Setsuna. Los soldados salen en carrera ordenada de las escaleras y se forman en líneas horizontales, mientras la senshi del tiempo se coloca detrás de ellos.

_-¡Vaya! Mi antigua conocida, Lady Plutón. Parece que todos nuestros encuentros rindieron frutos y al fin demuestra un poco del coraje que dejó ver aquella vez en Ciudad Metallus cuando me disparó ¿Recuerda?_-se burla Secundus-_¿No me agradecerá?_

-¡Preparen Armas!-da la orden Setsuna recordando las indicaciones del ahora desmayado general Tremalnak sin responder a la provocación de Secundus-¡Apunten Armas!...-sigue con férrea decisión mientras los soldados del frente se hincan en el suelo y accionan sus armas láser.

_-Definitivamente esto es mejor que jugar "HALO"_-se burla de nuevo Secundus y enciende su escudo y arma, girando esta en sus manos emocionada y con un grito de batalla se lanza sobre los hombres del ordenado contingente de gobierno.

-¡Fuego!-estalla Setsuna y a partir de allí todo lo que ocurre le parece verlo en cámara lenta. Los soldados disparando sus armas láser, la alta mujer de negro deteniendo estas con el escudo de luz verde y acercándose cada vez más al grupo para llegar a una distancia prudente de estos y comenzar a golpearlos con el arma en forma de "X" que lanzando descargar eléctricas los deja totalmente fuera de combate con cada golpe; Setsuna comienza a dar unos pasos atrás al ver cómo los ataques de los hombres entrenados están siendo repelidos con facilidad por la mujer de negro, siente el natural impulso de huir…pero lo reprime después; definitivamente no iba a dejar que esa mujer, sea quien fuera, se siguiera burlando de su "Cobardía" dejó caer al suelo el arma láser que le diera su reina. De un tirón se retiró el obi de la cintura y lanzó el suelo el bello kimono de grabados de plata quedando solo con su uniforme de pantalón y chamarra tinto mientras con un movimiento de su mano y el brillo del colgante de su pecho, apareció ante ella el poderoso báculo que giró en sus manos con el orbe granate brillando.

-¡Secundus! ¡Si quieres pelear de verdad ven por mi!-gritó con voz potente Setsuna. La alta mujer de negro, que estaba terminando de dejar fuera de combate a la última línea de guardias que disparaban descontrolados, derribó a los últimos tres con su arma y se irguió en toda su estatura apagando el escudo luminoso y girando en su mano el arma con forma de "X" se encaró con la mujer frente a ella.

-_Eso he estado esperando desde que comenzó este juego, Lady Plutón-_aseguró la mujer de la Logia con su voz ronca y electrónica.

-Extrañamente, Secundus, también yo-sonrió Setsuna y decidida corrió al encuentro de esta con su bastón de color tinto encendido; Secundus esperó en ataque con valentía hasta el momento en que el arma de Setsuna chocó contra su poderosa arma de brillos verdosos y una fuerte descarga de energía rompió los cristales del piso superior del "Forum Ígnis".

Los reyes, que esperaban en el palco la conclusión de la carrera de cuadrigas, escucharon el nuevo estallido de luz en el piso superior; tanto Endymion como la reina y Artemis se miran preocupados, luego las tres miradas se concentran en Helios.

-¡Lady Plutón! ¡Lady Neptune! ¡Respondan!-intenta la comunicación el joven de cabello blanco pero solo se oye estática, pero en ese momento, como si la respuesta a su preocupaciones se hubiera materializado, la puerta del palco real se abre de golpe y aparece una jadeante Michiru.

-¡Michiru san! ¡Qué ocurrió!-llega a ella la reina para sostenerla.

-Una…una de ellas…atacó al contingente de Ciudad Lignum…Setsuna se quedó a distraerla y me envió por ayuda…dijo que la conducirá a la explanada que va hacia el "Forum Ígnis" y que lleve refuerzos hacia allá-como puede habla la joven senshi del mar.

-¿Quién de las tres está atacando?-pregunta Artemis.

-Es Secundus, Artemis san…-responde Michiru.

-Entonces falta una…hay que tener cuidado…-opina el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Majestad…¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta la de cabello aguamarina a la reina que la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Ve abajo, busca a Rei chan y lleven soldados a donde Setsuna san dijo que las espera; nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a esa mujer, Primus, hacia el "Forum Ígnis" y manténganse alertas por si aparece la otra-determina la reina. Michiru asiente y se dispone a cumplir las órdenes de la reina, hasta que el rey Endymion la detiene del brazo.

-Lady Neptune…¿Qué hay de Lady Júpiter y Lady Mercury?-interroga el rey. Ella mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-No sabemos nada de ellas, señor-responde esta. Endymion mira a su esposa que mantiene el ceño fruncido.

-Sigue con el plan, Michiru san, tenemos prioridades-decide la reina-ve a hacer lo indicado y nos vemos después de la ceremonia de premiación en el "Forum Ígnis"-Michiru asiente y corre a cumplir la orden real-Artemis…haz lo que habías planeado y avisa a Haruka san-cede la reina. El Primer Ministro asiente mientras Helios le da la comunicación con la senshi del viento.

-Lady Uranus…Lady Uranus…-llama Artemis.

-_Artemis sama…no es buen momento…es la última vuelta y…_

-Hay cambio de planes. La Reina te ordena que dejes ganar a la mujer de la Logia del Caos-ordena el Primer Ministro.

_-¡Que!-_estalla furiosa la joven rubia por el auricular_-¡Pero como es posible que…!_

-Haruka, escucha esto, debes dejarla ganar, es parte del plan. ¿Quieres atrapara tanto como nosotros, no es así?-interviene la Reina. Un silencio de la mujer es la respuesta.

_-Si-_declara ella.

-¡Entonces obedece a Artemis sama y déjate ganar!…¡Es una orden!-firme la reina.

-_Como ordene…majestad…-_el tono de molestia en la voz de la senshi del viento es palpable para todos. Una vez que Helios corta la comunicación todos en el palco real se acercan a la baranda a mirar el desarrollo de la última vuelta.

-No creo que lo haga…es muy orgullosa…-afirma Endymion.

-Ciertamente, pero también es de las más fieles, y si alguien quiere atraparlas es ella-responde su esposa.

-Esto no es bueno…-comenta Endymion preocupado-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a poder seguir manteniendo ante la gente la fachada de que nada malo pasa?

-El que sea posible, su alteza…el que sea posible-termina el Primer Ministro.

Mientras tanto, por el borde del techo del majestuoso foro, una sombra negra avanza corriendo con agilidad mientras instala algunos aparatos extraños que enciende mientras estos parpadean con una luz roja. Unos lentes azules en que varias cifras numérica de luz se movían cubrían sus ojos enfundados en un antifaz negro.

-¡Mierda!-maldice la sombra que corre por el rededor del techo del foro-¡Primus! ¡Secundus! ¡Para de infelices respondan ya!-apremia la sombra negra que sigue desempeñando su tarea con precisión por todo el techo del lugar.

_-¡Tertius! ¡Coño! ¡Que no sabes que estoy por ganar una carrera y ser el ídolo de este alienado gentío!-_replica una voz por el auricular.

_-¡Y yo estoy jugando un divertido juego con Lady Plutón ahora!_-se oye la voz de Secundus.

-¡Pues tienen que saber algo las dos! ¡Nos están tomando el pelo! ¡Esa no es la verdadera Copa Lunar!-declara tertius mientras con una habilidad que seguramente desarrolló con mucha práctica atornilla los aparatos que estaba montando con un atornillador automático y herramientas de su cinto.

_-¡QUE JODIDOS DICES!-_escupe Primus.

-Lo que oyen…mi computadora terminó el análisis y ese horrible pedazo de chatarra dorada no es la verdadera reliquia. Es un cebo para atraparnos nada mas-afirma Tertius-la verdadera Copa Lunar debe seguir muy bien resguardada por cientos de guardias armados en el "Forum Ígnis"…quieren atraparnos por separado…

_-¿Entonces qué diablos haremos?-_cuestiona Secundus-_ahora no podemos consultar al Maestro…estamos solas en este plan…_-habla entrecortada la más alta.

_-¡Que se vaya todo a la Mierda! ¡Ahora mismo roba la verdadera, Tertius, y larguémonos de aquí!-_opina Primus.

-¡NO!...eso es justo lo que quieren que hagamos. Vamos a dejarlos creer que su plan funciona. Voy a robar la falsa copa y Ustedes dos busquen la forma de llegar al "Forum Ígnis". No vamos a perder en la primer misión que afrontamos solas…¡Por nada del mundo! ¿Entendido?-declara Tertius.

_-¡Hecho!_-afirma Primus.

_-Si algo sale mal…Cerebro Maligno…te patearé el trasero con unas botas de alpinismo-_amenaza Secundus ganándose una risa de sus compañeras.

-Confíen en mí. Esta noche las senshis y sus majestades se arrepentirán de haber dado carta blanca a la violencia. Cambio-afirma Tertius quien termina al fin de instalar sus aparatos y comienza a colocarse unos arneses en la cintura y unos brazaletes que emiten brillos verdes en sus muñecas-Hora de que inicie la verdadera diversión-promete la sombra negra encapuchada mientras la luna plateada recorta su oscura figura en la noche.

Abajo, la carrera de cuadrigas está por llegar a su fin. Primus acucia a sus caballos para alacanzar a la mujer de la cuadriga blanca pero puede notar rápidamente como esta disminuye el ritmo veloz y acelerado que había mantenido y ambas se colocan a la par.

_-¡Qué le pasa, Lady Uranus! ¡¿Tan poco orgullo tiene que se rinde al final? ¡Me decepciona! Tanto trabajo para provocarla y no tengo mi recompensa_-asegura Primus riéndose. La rubia presiona las riendas de sus caballos blancos con furia repitiéndose mentalmente la orden de su reina que aún se resiste a cumplir, pero poco a poco va bajando el ritmo para permitirle a la mujer de negro ser la vencedora. Poco a poco la cuadriga negra toma la delantera y la meta está muy cerca de ellas. Los Gritos de la gente son ensordecedores y todos apoyan a la mujer de la Logia del Caos; arriba en el palco real los reyes, Artemis y Helios miran con atención el desarrollo de la carrera.

-No lo hará…-afirma Endymion al ver cómo Haruka intenta de nuevo recuperar el terreno y acucia a sus caballos aunque ya había dejado pasar a Primus.

-Si lo hará-opina la reina, la tensión es tan grande que nadie se atreve casi a respirar cuando ambas cuadrigas están muy cerca de la meta luchando por la supremacía; a veces son los caballos negros los que se adelantan, a veces son los blancos…Haruka abajo no se decide a dejar vencer a la mujer de negro que sigue riendo como si supiera algo muy gracioso que ella ignorara y que la saca de sus cabales…al fin las palabras de la reina resuenan en la mente exaltada por el deseo de ganar de la senshi del viento.

_-¡Entonces obedece a Artemis sama y déjate ganar!…¡Es una orden!...UNA ORDEN…UNA ORDEN_-parece hacer eco su subconsciente y es cuando se decide y afloja al fin las riendas de sus caballos para dejar pasar a la mujer de la Logia del Caos sola por la meta, pero intempestivamente, los caballos negros se detienen en seco, frenándose de la terrible carrera que llevaban.

-¡OOOOO!-jala las riendas Primus a menos de medio metro de la meta. Haruka se da cuenta de lo que su oponente hace demasiado tarde y no puede hacer nada por detener a sus caballos que aún a un ritmo más lento atraviesan la meta ganando la carrera.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Se los dije! ¡No obedeció la orden!-furioso Endymion grita en el palco real. La reina, Artemis y Helios se miran desconcertados y la gente aplaude con fuerza a la vencedora, mientras las trompetas resuenan con una marcha de triunfo.

-Artemis sama…ahora qué haremos…-preocupado Helios. El Primer Ministro mira a la reina que parece sumamente desconcertada.

-No tengo idea...joven Helios…-termina Artemis.

Michiru había llegado al fin a la planta baja y corría hacia el lugar en que los guardias armados aguardaban rodeando todo el foro.

-Soldado…¿Dónde está Lady Mars?-pregunta la de cabello aguamarina.

-Lady Mars nos dejó en guardia y salió a coordinar la trampa en "Forum Ígnis", Lady Neptune; dijo que obedeciéramos a cualquiera de las senshis-afirma el hombre de armadura samurái roja.

-Bien…la mitad de Ustedes vengan conmigo a la explanada, la otra mitad espere a lady Uranus y prepárense para aprehender a la mujer de la Logia del Caos en cuanto la reina le otorgue la corona de ganadora-afirma Michiru. El guardia asiente.

-¡Atención regimiento 22! ¡La mitad de ustedes irá bajo las ordenes de Lady Neptune ahora!-afirma el guardia y rápidamente los hombres de armadura roja, disciplinadamente, forman unas filas.

-¡Síganme y preparen sus armas!-grita la senshi del mar y se aleja corriendo hacia la explanada donde espera encontrarse con Setsuna mientras los pasos marciales del regimiento que lleva consigo suenan ordenadamente a sus espaldas con las armas preparadas para el ataque…

Abajo, Haruka, furiosa, hace girar a los caballos de su cuadriga para quedar de frente a la mujer de la Logia del Caos que arriba de su cuadriga de Potros negros le aplaude descaradamente.

-_¡Bravo, Lady Uranus! Ha ganado el máximo galardón del reino esta noche…o cierto…y también ha desobedecido terriblemente una orden directa de su amada soberana. Me pregunto si hay castigo para eso…_-se burla Primus riendo de nuevo.

-¡TÚ! ¡TU!...¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!-escupe furiosa Haruka y con su mano derecha saca de entre su yukata la pistola blanca apuntando a la mujer de capucha negra que se sigue burlando de ella. Un grito aterrado de la multitud de gente que se había dado cita en el foro es la respuesta a ese acto irreflexivo de Haruka.

_-¿Y para que le digo que no?...realmente esto es divertido. Me pregunto qué sigue ahora. ¿Me disparará? ¿Delante de toda la gente?_-amenaza la mujer de la Logia con cinismo. La mano de Haruka tiembla en el arma.

_-¡Lady Uranus! ¡No lo haga! ¡No delante del pueblo! ¡No se atreva a disparar!-_llama la insistente voz de Helios en su oreja; finalmente la senshi de cabello rubio opta por disparar hacia el cielo y al momento cientos de papeles de colores caen del techo del "Forum Ígnis". La calma regresa de nuevo al palco real ante esta acción y los reyes parecen respirar mejor.

Arriba en el techo, la figura de negro sonríe de lado.

-Esta es mi señal-asegura y abriendo los brazos se lanza hacia abajo sujeta por los arneces de su cintura que sostienen unos tirantes flexibles mientras ella cae directo hacia el gran palco real. Todo pasa para los soberanos, su primer ministro y el prometido de la princesa con una lentitud asombrosa; entre la lluvia de papeles festivos, una sombra negra cae del techo sujeta con arneses,sobre la baranda del palco, sujeta la Copa Lunar y con ella abrazada vuelve a dejarse caer hacia abajo. La reina, el rey, Artemis y Helios se han quedado petrificados en su lugar al ver aquello como temiendo que hubiese sido una ilusión óptica y es la reina la primera en reaccionar y correr a la baranda para ver como la mujer de negro que en fracciones de segundos hacía robado la reliquia ahora caía en medio de la arena la lado de la cuadriga negra de su compañera y se deshacía de los arneses que colgaban del techo realizando algunos giros de acrobacia que coronaban su caída con iluminaciones láser.

El público que presenciaba la carrera estallaba en aplausos cuando las pantallas gigantes del lugar tomaban la imagen de la mujer recién caída del cielo.

-¡Y EFECTIVAMENTE, GENTE DE CIUDAD ÍGNEA, ESTE ES EL FIN DE NUESTRO BELLO ACTO! ¡NOS LLEVAMOS ESTO, PERO LA CORONA ES DE LA VENCEDORA!-dijo con su voz que resonaba por los micrófonos del foro, Tertius y tomando la corona de laurel que estaba dentro de la Copa Lunar , la laza como si fuera un platillo hacia Haruka. Esta la toma con la mano izquierda con fuerza aun mirando a las dos chicas con mucha furia.

-Parece que su ama está dándole órdenes por el auricular…-murmura Primus aún arriba de la cuadriga.

-Entonces provechemos para hacer nuestra magistral salida-asegura Tertius y sigue accionando dispositivos-¡AHORA NUESTROS AMADOS CIUDADANOS, UN OBSEQUIO DEPARTE DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS PARA USTEDES Y NUESTROS AMADOS, REPRESIVOS Y PACÍFICOS GOBERNANTES! ¡QUE EL CAOS ILUMINE SUS CAMINOS!-asegura Tertius por los auriculares mientras los fuegos artificiales, música electrónica e imágenes láser acompañan sus palabras ofreciendo un espectáculo de luces y sonido a los espectadores aderezado con mucha espuma y burbujas de jabón que caen del techo sobre ellos. La gente aplaude y se emociona ante el espectáculo y los fuegos artificiales que forma bellísimas imágenes en el cielo con leyendas de felicitación por los 500 años del reino.

-¡Muy bien es hora de irnos, Camarada!-Asegura Tertius subiendo de un salto en la cuadriga negra mientras Primus acucia los caballo-¡Has algo para que nos siga tu amorcito corazón, idiota!-apremia Tertius a su amiga sujetándose de la cintura de ella.

-¡Mi pobre e inocente Cerebro Maligno! ¡No tengo que hacer nada! ¡Ella sola me perseguirá! Soy irresistible-asegura Primus; Tertius mira atrás para darse cuenta de que efectivamente la cuadriga dorada con caballos blancos ya las persigue y ambas chicas ríen de buena gana dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal del foro. Tertius utiliza el brazalete que lleva en su mano para que la puerta se abra y ante ellas aparece la explanada principal con estatuas de fénix dorados y antorchas flanqueando el gran camino hacia el palacio, el imponente "Forum Ígnis"; unos disparos láser pasan a su lado-¡Cubre la retaguardia, Cerebro Maligno!-pide la conductora de la cuadriga de caballos negros; Tertius lleva su mano a una funda de su pantorrilla, gira de espaldas a su amiga y de frente a la cuadriga de caballos blancos y saca un artefacto que enciende con luz verdosa formando una pantalla cuadrada en la que se estrellan los disparos que la senshi del viento les está lanzando.

-¡Apresúrate a llegar! ¡Tu novia es muy persistente!-reclama ella.

-¡Te tengo mejores noticias, Cerebro Maligno!-asegura la que conduce a los caballos-¡Nos tienen rodeadas!-Al fin detiene la cuadriga. Tertius mira hacia donde su compañera le indica solo para contemplar un gran semicírculo de guardias de armaduras rojas formados y con sus armas listas, mientras Michiru, al centro espera para dar la orden.

-¡FIN DEL CAMINO! ¡RINDANSE!-apremia la senshi del Mar. Haruka, al darse cuenta de que ya las tienen sitiadas, detiene su carro y baja de este aun apuntándoles con el arma; por los lados de la explanada de los fénix llegan corriendo más soldados de armaduras plateadas que rápidamente se forman tras Lady Uranus.

-Creo que aquí acaba su ola de maldades…¡No tienen salida! ¡Alcen las manos y ríndanse!-furiosa Haruka. Tanto Primus como Tertius bajan de la cuadriga negra, la cual ha quedado en medio de un círculo de soldados, y se colocan espalda con espalda; Primus lleva su mano a su cintura y toma un artefacto semejante al de su compañera, el cual enciende con la misma luz transparente verdosa formando un escudo mientras su compañera guarda la Falsa Copa Lunar en una mochila en su espalda.

-Sucede, Lady Uranus, que este no es el final del juego-afirma Primus con valentía y con su mano libre extrae de su espalda un gran palo largo que enciende con rayos verdosos; Tertius por su parte también tiene un arma la cual es un gran látigo que destella los mismos brillos verdosos.

-Entonces asuman las consecuencias de sus actos…¡Preparen Armas!-grita la rubia de cabello corto.

-Escucha bien esto…Cerebro Maligno…déjame entretenerlos a mí y ve por la verdadera copa-afirma Primus.

-Pero…Primus…son muchos…-balbucea Tertius.

-No lo hago por ayudarte, imbécil, sino porque quiero la parte mas sencilla. ¿Sabes qué te espera dentro de esa fortaleza, verdad?...¡Tres veces esto!…

-Ya me extrañaba tu bondad-responde Tertius-¿Y a todo esto dónde está la degenerada de Secundus?

-Jugando con Lady Plutón, seguramente-responde ella.

-¡Apunten Armas!-sigue impertérrita Haruka.

-3…2…1…-cuenta Primus y entonces desengancha a los caballos que escapan de la cuadriga negra a todo galope espantados cuando grita-¡DIVERSIÓN!...

-¡FUEGO!-los dos gritos resuenan en la explanada acompañados de los disparos de las armas láser que se combinan con el desorden que los cuatro caballos negros que escapan en direcciones opuestas, asustados. Las dos mujeres de la Logia del Caos se protegen con sus escudos luminosos que absorben los disparos como si fuesen de gelatina y comienzan a avanzar para romper las formaciones en direcciones opuestas.

Michiru, que observa sus movimientos, mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-No de nuevo…¡Haruka! ¡Ellas van a…!-pero antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, el látigo de Tertius, que ya está muy cerca de los soldados, retumba en el suelo y a todo aquel guardia que toca, lo lanza presa de una fuerte descarga eléctrica dejándolo fuera de combate; Michiru retrocede al ver como los guardias de armaduras rojas comienzan a caer y trata de mirar hacia el grupo de Haruka que también están siendo atacados por la otra mujer quien con su largo palo también lanza descargas de energía a los soldados rompiendo sus formaciones. La senshi del mar, que ya ha presenciado antes esa misma escena y sabe como terminará, corre hacia su compañera rubia que furiosa dispara sin control a la mujer de la Logia en medio del desorden.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka!-pero justo cuando va corriendo hacia su compañera para advertirle, pasa a su lado como bólido un caballo negro montado por una de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos en dirección hacia el gran edificio de torres rojas-¡O no! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!-asegura la senshi del mar y renuncia de una vez a avisar a su compañera; después de todo, Haruka sabe cuidarse sola. Cambia la dirección de su carrera hacia el lugar en que otro caballo negro se haya oculto tras una estatua dorada de fénix y sube en el animal acuciándolo en persecución de la mujer de negro-¡Michiru aquí! ¡Majestades! ¡Deben ir ahora mismo al "Domus Ígnis"! ¡Una de las mujeres de la Logia del Caos va hacia allá! ¡Creo que ya saben que la Copa Lunar era falsa!-llama ella por su auricular.

-_Lady Neptune…aquí Helios…escuchamos su mensaje, encárguese usted y trate de encontrar a Lady Mars en el "Domus Ígnis", la reina y el rey no pueden ocuparse ahora, si la gente se da cuenta de que no están presentes en la ceremonia puede haber fatales consecuencias!-_responde el joven.

-Helios sama…alguien tiene que venir a ayudarnos. La trampa de la reina está a punto de resultar, pero necesito permiso para el uso de mis poderes-sigue cabalgando Michiru hacia la entrada de la gran fortaleza. Un instante de silencio del otro lado de la línea es la respuesta-¡HELIOS SAMA! ¡SI NO ME PERMITEN USARLOS CON PERMISO DE LA REINA LO HARÉ SIN PERMISO!-reclama Michiru y ni ella misma sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza para tal reclamo.

_-Michiru san…únicamente si han acorralado a las mujeres de la logia y es seguro…tienes permiso de usar tus poderes…-_escucha la voz de la reina.

-¡Gracia majestad! ¡Haré honor a tal confianza!-termina la comunicación Michiru mientras su caballo llega al fin a la gran entrada del "Domus Ígnis" la cual está abierta de par en par, como si esperar a alguien. El caballo negro que conducía a la mujer de la Logia está abandonado a la entrada y Michiru baja también del suyo entrando en la enorme construcción que está totalmente oscura y en la cual no hay muestra alguna de soldados ni siquiera de alma viviente solo alumbrada en sus interminables pasillos por las antorchas de la pared y en cuanto entra las pesadas puertas se cierran tras sus pasos; Michiru sabe a dónde debe ir y a dónde va la mujer de la Logia del Caos; a la sala principal en donde está resguardada la verdadera Copa Lunar, así que decidida comienza su camino hacia ese lugar.

Mientras atraviesa los pasillos del lugar, se maldice a si misma por no haber preguntado jamás a Haruka o a Rei cual era el maldito plan de aquella trampa cuando ya las tuvieran dentro. En el obi de su kimono lleva aun el arma y al fin detiene su carrera justo delante de una de las puertas de acceso a la sala circular en que descansa la copa lunar.

-¡Alto! ¡Levante las manos ahora y ríndase!-oye la senshi del mar la voz de hombre a sus espaldas. Gira la vista y se topa con el imponente general de armadura samurái roja y respira mejor.

-General Tokoharu…

-Lady Neptune…¿Qué hace aquí?-cuestiona este a la mujer.

-Lo mismo que ustedes…¿Dónde está Rei?

-Lady Mars coordinó el ataque desde el foro y me encomendó ocuparte de todo aquí. Sus instrucciones son permitir que la mujer de la Logia del Caos se acercara a la verdadera Copa y entonces, acorralarla-afirma el hombre.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo como estaba planeado-afirma Michiru.

-Venga conmigo, vamos a la parte superior desde donde podemos ver todo-pie este y Michiru lo sigue por unas escaleras laterales hasta que salen al piso superior atestado de guardias de armaduras rojas ocultos en las sombras que parecen ser estatuas vivientes, firmes e inmóviles sosteniendo sus armas, las cuales apuntan hacia abajo, donde destaca iluminada con varias luces, la hermosa Copa Lunar, reliquia del reino, flotando en medio de un haz de luz. Michiru ocupa su puesto junto al general Tokoharu pegada a la pared del piso superior y aguardando. No mucho tiempo después, una sombra surge de las tinieblas y poco a poco la figura de Tertius aparece ante las luces. Michiru mira al general que parece saber muy bien qué hacer y aguarda. Justo cuando la mano de la mujer de negro se extiende hacia la reliquia, el general habla.

-¡En nombre del gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, dese presa ahora!-ruge Tokoharu. Tertius se detiene a centímetros de tomar la copa-¡Ponga las manos arriba y entréguese!-afirma este. Todos los guardias del piso superior cargan sus armas láser y otros entran en la sala de la reliquia en el piso de abajo a toda prisa formando un amenazante círculo alrededor de la mujer, cuya risa resuena por todo el lugar con Eco terrible.

_-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Esto es digno de verse, la política del Pacífico Tokio de Cristal cambia y ahora atacan, acorralan, disparan. He de felicitarlos a todos por su maravillosa coordinación. Consideraron todas las opciones…¿O no?_-cuestiona Tertius con su voz distorsionada_-yo creo que no…_-decide y mete la mano en un bolso de su traje negro.

-¡No intente nada o dispararemos! ¡Saque la mano de su bolso y tire lo que tiene en ella! ¡Ahora!- exige en el piso de arriba el hombre.

_-Perfectamente, General, no sabe cómo me agrada obedecerlo ahora_-responde Tertius y deja caer de entre sus ropas muchas pequeñas esferas que dejan salir un humo negro denso que cubre todo el piso de abajo.

-¡Disparen ahora!-grita impulsiva Michiru tomando el control del ataque. Cientos de disparos láser resuenan en el recinto alumbrando con sus rayos rojos el lugar del ataque. Luego de un momento de disparos, el humo negro se dispersa poco a poco-¡ALTO EL ATAQUE!-ordena Michiru con voz potente y los soldados guardan sus armas solo para darse cuenta de que la mujer de negro ha desaparecido y de que la reliquia sigue en su lugar-Se escapó…-molesta Michiru.

-Pero salvamos la Copa Lunar, Lady Neptune-responde el general Tokoharu. La mujer de cabello aguamarina asiente con la cabeza respirando mejor.

-General, traiga a su gente, debemos ayudar a Haruka que lucha afuera con otra de ellas. Deje un pequeño contingente aquí y vamos de prisa-afirma Neptune. El general asiente y da las ordenes pertinentes mientras Michiru corre de nuevo bajando las escaleras y atravesando los oscuros pasillos del "Domus Ígnis" hasta la salida. Al llegar allí puede ver como uno de los dos caballos negro ha sido montado por la mujer de negro que escapa a todo galope hacia el sitio en medio de la explanada en que la pelea con los guardias de Haruka continúa. Desesperada, Michiru toma de nuevo al caballo negro en el que llegó. Los ordenados guardias de rojo salen en filas a paso veloz tras ella que ya sobre el caballo los dirige-¡Síganme!-pide la senshi del mar y todos se perfilan hacia ese lugar.

Tertius llega cabalgando sobre el potro negro hasta el sitio en que Primus sigue luchando con ya muy pocos guardias armados mientras Haruka, con otros guardias, le dispara oculta tras la cuadriga negra ahora abandonada de ellas que ahora usa como trinchera.

-¡Primus! ¡Hora de irnos!-grita Tertius a su compañera mientras llega a su lado bajando del caballo negro y a su lado y ayudándola a cubrirse con el escudo luminoso. Primus termina de atacar con su larga arma en forma de palo a los últimos guardias que caen derribados por la descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos.

-¡Muy bien queridos, hasta la vista!-termina la otra mujer-¿Y Secundus?-pregunta Primus; pero justo en ese momento, por el lado izquierdo de la explanada de los fénix, avanza a toda prisa la alta mujer de negro quien lleva en sus pies unos patines que dejan tras de si una estela de luz verde mientras patina a toda velocidad como los antiguos patinadores en línea.

-¡Alto el fuego!-grita Haruka aun en su trinchera con solo cinco hombres en buenas condiciones ocultos tras ella y levanta la cabeza solo para ver a la alta mujer de la logia del caos patinando hacia esa dirección-¡Pero que demonios es eso!-extrañada la senshi del viento.

-¡Hey Ustedes, par de lentas! ¡Qué diablos esperan para largarnos!-espeta Secundus zigzagueando entre las dos. Primus y Tertius ríen y al momento en sus pies aparecen los mismos patines luminosos de su compañera y las tres desaparecen patinando a una velocidad increíble en dirección a uno de los puentes que conecta la isla en que están los edificios de gobierno con la Ciudad.

Michiru llega cabalgando sobre el potro negro al lado de Haruka y baja de allí corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Haruka! ¿Estás bien?-pero la senshi del viento la separa de su lado.

-Huyeron…¡huyeron!-furiosa la rubia.

-Ruka…déjalas ir. Lo importante es que la Copa Lunar está a salvo, no lograron llevársela-afirma la de cabello aguamarina-además no sabíamos que usarían esos extraños artefactos…

-¡NO! ¡Aun podemos detenerlas!-responde Haruka a su compañera que la mira extrañada-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Van hacia el puente Norte! Si logro llegar a la cabina de control y acciono el mecanismo para retraer el puente, quedarán atrapadas en esta isla y las podremos atrapar…

-Pero…Ruka…

-¡Solo lleva a los guardias hacia allá, Michiru! ¡Confía en mi!-reflexiona Haruka mientras sube a la cuadriga dorada con caballos blancos que estaba abandonada a lo lejos y acucia a los animales para llegar a la torre de control al lado de la explanada. Michiru duda un momento pero después decide confiar en el instinto de Haruka y vuelve a subir al caballo-¡General Tokoharu! ¡Hacia el puente Norte!-conduce ella a los soldados de rojo hacia el lugar indicado.

Las tres chicas de la Logia del Caos patinan a toda velocidad por el gran puente que atraviesa el "Mare Ígnis" y lo unen con Tierra.

-¡Creo, mis estimadas y maléficas camaradas que esta noche podemos decir por orgullo, Prueba superada!-grita Secundus a ambas y levanta sus palmas que las otras dos chocan emocionadas.

-Bien…hora de deshacernos del tesoro-asegura Tertius y se acerca a la baranda quitándose la mochila negra de su espalda y lanzándola al agua, a la que cae con un chapoteo-solo espero que tus amigos pescadores hagan un buen trabajo-opina mirando a Primus.

-Lo harán, no te preocupes, ahora es momento de…-pero las palabras de Primus mueren en su garganta al sentir que el suelo del puente por el cual patinan se mueve de forma intempestiva y muchos focos rojos que flanqueaban el camino se encienden mientras unas sirenas suenan-¡Pero que mierda!-estalla Primus.

-O no…O no…-se queja Secundus-¡Van a levantar el puente!-declara la más alta comprendiendo lo que quiere decir aquel movimiento del suelo y las alarmas luminosas. Las tres mujeres detienen su carrera y se sujetan de la baranda mientras los movimientos del suelo son cada vez mas intensos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Subestimamos a las senshis!-estalla molesta Tertius.

-Aún podemos llegar a la otra orilla si apresuramos el paso…¿O no?-interroga Primus. Sus compañeras mueven negativamente la cabeza.

-No…no podemos…-asegura Secundus. Poco a poco el puente mecánico que unía la isla con Tierra comienza a replegarse hacia el lugar en que se encuentran ellas.

-¿Y entonces?-interroga Primus. Las tres se miran aun bajo la sombra de sus antifaces sin encontrar una respuesta-¡Tertius! ¡Tú eres el cerebro detrás de todo esto! ¡No puede acabarse aquí! ¡No debe acabarse aquí!-sacude de los hombros Primus a Tertius que furiosa la aleja.

-¿Crees que debo tener siempre una salida para todo? ¡Pues no es así! ¡Se acabó y ya! ¡Todas sabíamos los riesgos y las reglas! ¡Así que no me culpes!-furiosa Tertius. Una risa sarcástica de Secundus es la única respuesta. Sus compañeras la miran molestas.

-¿Se puede saber de que coño te ríes, maniática?-pregunta Primus.

-De las dos. Si que son graciosas-responde la más alta y se acerca a sus compañeras-llega un momento difícil y ninguna tiene las agallas de tomar una decisión en bien de la misión-declara con una serenidad envidiable ella y se para al lado de Tertius poniendo una mano en su hombro-Prométeme que vas a descubrir al maldito degenerado y que vendrás a decirme quién es…

-¿Secundus? ¿De que demonios estás hablan…-pero antes de que la chica de negro acabe de hablar, sufre una descarga eléctrica en su abdomen dada con el arma de Secundus y cae desmayada; la más alta la sujeta en sus brazos para que no caiga.

-¡Secundus! ¡Que mierda significa esto!-alarmada Primus.

-Esto significa, imbécil, que yo me quedo y Ustedes se largan. Las voy a distraer un poco solo para que no se den cuenta de dónde huyeron y después saltaré al agua para escapar…¡Confía en mí!-afirma la mas alta y tomando en sus brazos a Tertius inconsciente la apoya en la espalda de Primus-¡Lárguense antes de que me arrepienta! ¡YA!-grita la más alta mirando a su compañera de menor estatura.

-Pero Secundus…

-Mas vale una y no tres. ¡Lárgate y salten de una vez! ¡Yo las entretendré para que no las sigan!-abajo va pasando un gran barco que transporta deshechos y basura y Primus sabe que no habrá otra oportunidad, así que asiente con la cabeza y acercándose a la baranda del puente que cada vez está acortándose más salta con su compañera en la espalda cayendo en el barco de basura. Una vez sola en el puente, Secundus ve alejarse el barco y sonríe, después enciende de nuevo sus patines de luz y patina de regreso a la isla donde ya la aguardan muchísimos guardias formados perfectamente en semicírculo. A simple vista son más de trescientos, tanto de armadura roja, como plateada y verdosa.

-Maldita sea…creo que no contaba con esto…-opina Secundus al darse cuenta de la realidad y comprendiendo la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos; el puente levadizo se termina de replegar y ahora si los guardias la rodean totalmente apuntándole con sus armas.

-¡Dese por vencida y entréguese!-pide Michiru con voz profunda.

-¡Ni en sus mejores sueños, Lady Neptune! ¡Vengan por mi!-amenaza Secundus valientemente tomando sus armas de la espalda y sacando el escudo brillante y su arma en forma de "X". Michiru entonces toma una decisión-general Tokoharu…ordene a sus hombres que retrocedan…

-Pero…Lady Neptune…

-¡NO DISCUTA Y HÁGALO!-amenaza Michiru. El hombre asiente-¡RETROCEDAN AHORA!-grita Tokoharu. Los hombres regresan a la formación inicial y se repliegan dejando sola a la mujer de negro. Michiru camina hacia ella-De nuevo, Secundus-la llama ella por su nombre al reconocer el colgante con el número "II" en su pecho-ríndete ahora…

-De nuevo, Lady Neptune, ¡Venga por mi si tiene las agallas!-amenaza la mujer de negro, entonces sin que lo espere, una luz azulosa cubre a la mujer de cabello aguamarina que levanta su mano derecha.

_-¡Maremoto…-_dice mientras grandes olas del mar emergen detrás de Secundus.

-¡MIERDA!-maldice la más alta.

_-¡…de Neptuno!_-estalla Michiru y lanza su ataque contra la mujer de negro que recibe la descarga de olas del mar. Los soldados miran asombrados aquella descarga de poder de la senshi del mar, pues para todos aquello era como una leyenda; hacía 500 años que ninguna senshi usaba sus poderes para atacar y era realmente asombroso. Cuando las olas del mar desaparecen, el cuerpo mojado de Secundus aparece tirado en el suelo-¡Ahora General! ¡Atrápela!-anima Michiru. Tokoharu, algo aterrado aun de lo que vio, corre con sus hombres y dos de ellos levantan a la mujer de negro mientras él mismo, algo temeroso le retira las armas. Justo en ese momento, arriba de la cuadriga dorada, llega Haruka al lado de Michiru.

-¡Sirena! ¡Que has hecho!-asustada la senshi del viento al entender que había usado sus poderes.

-Tenía permiso de la reina, y era la única forma-se disculpa Michiru. El general Tokoharu avanza hacia ellas con sus dos hombres que cargan a la mujer de la Logia del Caos perfectamente aprisionada con esposas de energía brillante.

-Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus, la tenemos-asegura el general. Haruka y Michiru se miran entendiendo perfectamente que la cacería llegó a su fin.

-Déjela aquí, general, y ordene retirada con sus hombres-afirma la senshi del viento. El general asiente y sus soldados dejan en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente y aprisionado con las manos hacia atrás de la mujer de negro; luego Tokoharu ordena la retirada y las dos senshis escuchan como los soldados armados se alejan poco a poco con el sonido de pasos mariciales. Haruka camina y se hinca al lado de la alta mujer inconsciente vestida de negro alargando su mano hacia la capucha negra que cubre su cara.

-Haruka…¿Qué vas a hacer?-alarmada Michiru.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a ver quién esta tras la máscara…

-Pero la reina dijo…-se atreve Michiru.

-¡Se lo que la reina dijo! ¡Pero la reina no se ha jugado el pellejo persiguiendo a estas malditas y nosotras si! ¡Niega que tu también quieres ver la cara de la desgraciada!-reclama Haruka mirando las pupilas aguamarina. Michiru duda un poco pero finalmente debe reconocer que su compañera tiene razón.

-Está bien…hazlo…-asegura la de cabello aguamarina. Haruka alarga su mano y sujeta la capucha negra jalándola levemente. Tanto Michiru como ella sienten que su corazón se acelera cuando el rostro femenino de Secundus va quedando al descubierto en su totalidad. Haruka se levanta impresionada dando unos pasos atrás al ver al fin aquella cara y Michiru contiene un grito de asombro; aun conserva el antifaz en su cara, pero el cabello y el rostro están al descubierto.

-Imposible…es…es…-las palabras mueren en los labios de la rubia y es ahora Michiru quien se hinca en el suelo y retira el antifaz negro de la cara de la mujer.

-Es Makoto-declara al fin la senshi del mar…

**NOTAS FINALES: Gracias a quienes leen a pesar de mi inconstancia, gracias a Marcia y a Susy por el apoyo y a David por el review. ¿Cuántos se esperaban esto?...¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Ya estamos sobre el final. No mucho que decir…¿Seguiré el patrón? ¿Los voy a sorprender? Quien sabe, es lo mas divertido de este fic…¿No?**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**

_**P.D. Pensé por un segundo dejarlos en las palabras finales de Haruka sin que supieran que estaba bajo el antifaz de Secundus, pero me dije…"No lo hagas, los pobres han esperando tanto que merecen saber" así que, me deben esta…XD…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUENTE!**_


	13. Chapter 12: TELARAÑA

**Logia del Caos**

**Capítulo 12: Telaraña**

"**Forum Ígnis" Ciudad ígnea. **

Ami abrió los ojos algo adolorida del abdomen por la descarga eléctrica que sin duda había recibido. Poco a poco recupera la visión y se da cuenta de que está tirada en el pasillo lateral al Cuarto de Control del Forum Ígnis. Se sujeta de la pared y camina por el lugar tratando de recordar lo que pasó…tiene imágenes vagas del ataque, del momento en que huían y de una última conversación con Secundus…

-Maldita sea…-se queja Ami tocando su frente mientras esquiva los cuerpos de los soldados que también estaban noqueados por la misma descarga eléctrica. Supone que se recuperó más de prisa porque el traje especial que ella misma diseñó para los ataques de la Logia del Caos evitaron que la descarga fuera mayor. Llega a la puerta de la sala de Control y mira a los hombres que se encargaban de la logística igualmente inconscientes, se acerca a la pantalla que controlaba el imponente edificio y luego de manipular con habilidad el panel enciende los controles luminosos que solo mostraban estática para poder ver lo que ocurría. Abajo en la arena las personas están desalojando ya el lugar, dirigidas por los guardias de armaduras rojas, al parecer el festejo había terminado.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…y saber de ellas…-habla Ami en tono muy bajo y sale del lugar caminando hacia uno de los elevadores, el cual enciende perfectamente y entra en él presionando el panel luminoso que la conducirá al palco real. Mira el brazalete que Rei le dio para poder controlar todo el complejo y lo enciende; extrañamente este funciona y manipulándolo puede restablecer casi todos los controles-maldita Secundus…mas le vale haber escapado…-se recarga Ami en la pared del ascensor mientras baja hasta su destino aun caminando con lentitud cuando la puerta se abre y le permite el paso en la sala del trono la cual luce igualmente vacía.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunta Ami en voz alta. Una figura surge de entre las sombras, una alta figura que por momentos hace que la senshi del agua sienta un escalofrío.

-Lady Mercury…en cierta forma siempre esperé que fuera la primera en reponerse del ataque-habla la voz grave del consejero de cabello plata-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No está herida?

-Un poco adolorida…no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, Mako y yo fuimos al Cuarto de Control en la planta alta, y después algo nos atacó…Artemis sama…¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta ella al hombre.

-Lo que siempre ocurre cuando ataca la Logia del Caos, Lady Mercury. Un desastre. Pero ahora ha ocurrido algo diferente también-comenta el hombre de cabello blanco.

-¿Algo diferente?... ¿El plan dio resultado?...-inquiere Ami caminando y sujetándose de uno de los tronos.

-Parcialmente-responde Artemis.

-¿Logramos atrapar a esas mujeres? ¿Impedimos que se llevaran la copa?-pregunta Ami.

-Ambas cosas, Lady Mercury. La Copa Lunar está a salvo y también logramos atrapar a una de ellas-asegura Artemis.

-¡Solo a una de ellas!-se queja Ami.

-Comprendo su ira y su frustración, Lady Mercury, pero a pesar de que el progreso parece poco, hemos avanzado mucho. Lady Uranus y Lady Neptune lograron atrapar a la mujer de la Logia del Caos, y aunque las otras dos escaparon a mi me parece un avance que no habíamos tenido antes-responde el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Es verdad, Artemis sama, disculpa mi exabrupto… ¿Y la reina?-pregunta Ami.

-La Reina, el Rey y Helios san se dirigen al "Domus Ígnis" y me encargaron a mí de ocuparme de desalojar el Foro de manera discreta. La gente supone que el único objetivo de la Logia fue la carrera de cuadrigas y el festejo inapropiado con bailes antiguos y espuma…pero la verdad es que una terrible batalla se desató por los pasillos y en la explanada de los Fénix-responde Artemis.

-¿Qué hay de las demás?-cuestiona la peliazul.

-Justamente esperaba que alguien se reportara, las comunicaciones están dañadas y debemos hacer todo manualmente…

-Ya las he reparado, Artemis sama-responde ella.

-Excelente… espero contar con su ayuda si es que se siente bien, para transmitir las órdenes de la reina a las demás senshis, que esperemos estén con bien-habla pausadamente el primer ministro.

-¿Órdenes? ¿Qué órdenes?-pregunta Ami.

-La reina quiere que nos reunamos en el "Salón Rojo" del Domus Ígnis antes de las 2 de la madrugada. Lady Uranus y Lady Neptune han capturado a la mujer de la Logia y quieren que todos estemos presentes cuando nos la muestren. Es una reunión importante y discreta, así que mientras me termino de ocupar de desalojar a la gente y trasladar a los heridos, me gustaría que tratara de encontrar a las demás antes de que sea la hora-pide el funcionario-eso claro, si se siente en condiciones de realizarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo, Artemis san. Repararé el brazalete y las buscaré-asegura Ami, el hombre sonríe.

-Confío en Usted, Lady Mercury-acaba el consejero y la joven de cabello azul sale del palco real, pero en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ella presiona los puños con fuerza y frunce el ceño.

-Eres una maldita…Secundus…una maldita tramposa y estúpida-habla Ami furiosa y se pierde después por los pasillos caminando con dificultad pero rápidamente hacia el elevador.

"**Domus Ígnis" Ciudad Ígnea, una hora después. **

La joven de cabello castaño abre lentamente los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le duele horriblemente y cuando sus ojos se acostumbra a las sombras en que se haya sumida se da cuenta de que está sentada en una silla en una sala solo alumbrada por una tenue lámpara roja.

-¡Mierda!… siento como si me hubiera golpeado una ola del mar embravecido…-se queja ella y trata de moverse. Se percata que está sentada en una silla pero tiene las manos atadas con las esposas especiales que la inmovilizan con energía roja. Una risa burlona escapa de su boca-joder…creo que si pasó…

-¿Haz terminado ya de quejarte y lanzar improperios?-habla una voz que aun en el estado débil en que la ha dejado el ataque de Michiru es capaz de reconocer mientras una sombra se acerca a ella.

-En verdad no…Haruka san…tengo un amplio repertorio de insultos, improperios y majaderías propios para este…momento…¿Te interesa escucharlos?-ironiza la chica de cabello castaño. La mujer que estaba a su lado se acerca y baja el rostro para mirarla.

-Puedes dejar de jugar ya, Makoto. Michiru y yo sabemos quién eres…o quien pretendías ser-habla la senshi del viento saliendo a la luz y mostrándose a la castaña.

-Eso es interesante…jamás lo había pensado…¿Soy más Secundus o más Makoto?...lo que si estoy segura de no ser es…Lady Júpiter-responde sonriendo de lado la joven cautiva.

-¡¿Por qué, Makoto?-cuestiona molesta Haruka golpeando la pared con el puño.

-¿Y por qué no?...-responde Makoto mirando los ojos azules de su compañera con desafío-¿Vas a condenarme por ser la encarnación de algo en lo que todas pudieron haber caído? ¿Vas a repróchame por hacer algo que cualquiera pudo haber hecho?

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar que una senshi podría cometer semejante traición!-escupe Haruka furiosa y sujeta a Makoto de la tela del traje negro por el cuello. La joven castaña solo ríe.

-Por favor, Haruka…solo…¡Mírate!...estás a punto de golpearme, furiosa, molesta, transgrediendo justo ahora mas reglas del Código de Convivencia de las que puedo contar y no hablemos de nuestro plan secreto de entrenar soldados o de todos los excesos en que tú y Michiru san cayeron para atraparnos…¿Qué te hace entonces diferente a mí, Haruka?...solo la máscara…-responde Makoto desafiante logrando desconcertar totalmente a la rubia que la suelta de improviso y se acerca apresuradamente a la salida.

-La reina ya lo sabe, y viene para acá. Si has tenido el valor de traicionarla, espero tengas el valor de enfrentarla cara a cara, a ella, y a todas las demás-termina Haruka cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Una vez sola, Makoto suspira hondo y sonríe de lado mirando el oscuro techo del lugar

-Ahora, comienza de verdad mi propio juego…y más vale, Tertius y Primus, que no se dejen atrapar…

La senshi de cabello rubio sale furiosa de la sala en que estaba cautiva Makoto y con rabia golpea la pared.

-¡Ruka!...no hagas eso…te lastimarás-escucha la voz de Michiru que llega corriendo a su lado y la sujeta de los hombros girándola para mirarla-¿Qué te pasa?...

-Makoto…todo lo que dice, la forma como habla…no tiene miedo, Sirena, solo está jugando, solo se está burlando-estalla molesta la rubia.

-Tu y yo sabíamos que esto sería difícil, Ruka, pero tenemos que afrontarlo. La reina, el Rey y Helios sama vienen para acá. Artemis sama se quedó ocupándose de desalojar el Foro. Ami chan restauró las comunicaciones y parece que encontraron a todas las chicas-comenta la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-¿A todas?-duda la rubia.

-Así es. A Todas. Sé lo que estás pensando, todas estaban heridas y fuera de combate…pero no sabemos más detalles-responde Michiru.

-Sirena…¿Sabes lo que implica que Makoto sea una de ellas, verdad?-inquiere la más alta; su pareja asiente.

-Yo siempre sospeché de ella y de…

-De Rei. Lo sé. Es lo más lógico que podríamos pensar, pero no tenemos prueba alguna y tampoco podemos descartar a las demás, después de todo son tres y solo tenemos a una-afirma la rubia.

-Sé que acusar a Rei chan es apresurado, tendremos que esperar a observarlas a todas durante la confrontación cara a cara con Makoto…hay que tener la mente despejada y no perder detalle de como se comportan todas cuando se enteren-afirma la joven de cabello aguamarina, Haruka asiente-Setsuna quiere que hablemos primero con la reina sobre nuestras sospechas, cree que es momento de decírselo, así estará sobre aviso y podrá detectar lo mismo que nosotros.

-Pero solo a la reina, a nadie más, ni al rey, ni a Artemis sama, ni al joven Helios-terminante Haruka.

-Setsuna nos espera en el pasillo-reitera Michiru y ambas avanzan por el pasillo hasta donde la senshi del Tiempo, herida del brazo y con un vendaje en este apoyada en su bastón.

-¡Setsu!...¿Estás bien?-cuestiona la rubia al llegar a su lado.

-Si…físicamente algo lastimada pero me lo merezco…luché contra Secundus…contra Makoto…y me venció-asegura ella.

-Le he hablado a Ruka de nuestra idea de decirle a la reina y está de acuerdo-informa Michiru.

-Entonces vamos…no debemos omitir ninguna sospecha-afirma la senshi del tiempo y las tres asienten siendo Haruka quien llama a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escucha la voz de un hombre y las tres entran en el la pequeña sala en que la soberana rubia descansa sobre un sillón, con el rostro entre las manos al lado de Ami, que la reconforta mientras el Rey Endymion se pasea nervioso por el salón y Helios abre la puerta.

-Majestad…queremos hablar con Usted antes de la reunión…las tres…-pide Haruka.

-Lo siento, Haruka san, pero ahora no quiero ver a nadie-desganada la soberana mira con sus ojos lánguidos y abatidos a sus senshis.

-Majestad, es muy importante lo que vamos a decirle, le suplicamos nos conceda unos momentos-añade Setsuna. Helios se inclina.

-Me retiro, Majestad, iré con Artemis sama a revisar que el "Salón Rojo" esté en condiciones para la reunión-se excusa el joven de cabello blanco saliendo de la pequeña sala.

-También me retiro, majestad, le esperamos afuera-se inclina Ami.

-No…Ami chan, quédate-pide Haruka deteniéndola cuando pasa por un brazo. Ella asiente.

-Bien…les escucho- inicia la reina levantando el rostro y mirando a las Outher Senshis.

-Majestad, no lo tome a mal pero desearíamos hablar solo con Usted y Ami chan-recalca Michiru. El Rey Endymion la mira desconcertado.

-Lady Neptune…¿Quiere insinuar que yo debo retirarme?-molesto el soberano.

-Lo que deseamos es que se nos permita hablar solamente con la reina, porque vamos a decirle algo muy delicado, majestad. Si ella elige después contárselo a Usted, será su decisión-encara Haruka al soberano que mira a su esposa.

-Endymion…por favor espera afuera-pide la reina. El soberano frunce el ceño.

-Mejor esperaré en el Salón Rojo, con Helios y Artemis-termina y con pasos apresurados se aleja dando un fuerte portazo. La reina solo suspira.

-Majestad…lamentamos haberle causado esta dificultad con el rey Endymion pero tenemos algo muy importante que decirle-inicia Setsuna.

-¿Algo más importante que el saber que Makoto era una de esas mujeres?-abatida aun la reina.

-Quizá no mas importante pero si igual de trascendente. Majestad, Usted sabe que desde que esas mujeres aparecieron nosotras tres nos hemos dado a la tarea de investigar quiénes podía estar detrás de las máscaras-comienza la senshi del mar-y desde el ataque a ciudad Metallus habíamos comenzado a tener sospechas concretas de que quizá alguien de dentro del mismo círculo de gobierno podía estar involucrado.

-¿Sospechaban eso?...¡Y por qué entonces me dejaron ir tras una pista falsa con las hermanas Stratos!-se ofende Ami.

-No les dijimos nada entonces porque no estábamos muy seguras entonces, majestad, Ami chan…solo eran sospechas, y una acusación de ese tamaño no podía hacerse a la ligera. Culpar a las mismas senshis de ser las conspiradoras habría sido aventurado sin tener pruebas-responde Haruka.

-Pero ahora las tenemos, atrapamos a una de ellas y es justamente Makoto…¿No le parece que eso justifica bastante nuestras sospechas? Una senshi, es parte de la Logia del Caos, entonces es muy posible que…-deja la duda en el aire Setsuna.

-Que otras senshis estén involucradas-completa Ami. El rostro de la reina parece muy serio e impenetrable, sin mostrar emoción ni reacción alguna-Es verdad…la última vez que intenté hacer un perfil de las sospechosas, había ciertos rasgos que destacaban…fácil acceso a eventos de gobierno, posibilidad de su dominio de tanta tecnología, uso de armamento y vehículos modificados, manejo de tóxicos, música antigua, capacidad para utilizar herramientas de telecomunicaciones, controles y manipulación de datos y computadoras…-recita Ami los datos-estaba usando todo eso en el motor de búsqueda para reducir posibilidades…

-Ya no es necesario, Ami chan, tu computadora puede detenerse, tenemos a las sospechosas entre nosotros-afirma la rubia.

-Por eso queríamos hablar con Usted, durante la reunión y el interrogatorio debemos estar muy atentas a descubrir las reacciones de todas las senshis, observarlas detenidamente y tratar de encontrar a las otras dos-informa Michiru- y por eso consideramos que Ami chan debía escucharnos, ella más que nadie les ha seguido la pista y tiene todos los datos para poder descubrir a las mujeres de la Logia durante la reunión-La reina se levanta del sillón y camina hacia ellas, al llegar las mira en silencio y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Así que comenzaron a sospechar desde el ataque a ciudad Metallus…bien…les tengo noticias…-inicia la soberana-yo he comenzado a sospechar desde el primer ataque-habla ella dejando anonadadas a las tres Outher senshis que se miran unas a otras.

-¿Majestad?...¿A qué se refiere?-duda Michiru.

-Michiru san…¿De verdad crees que tu soberana puede ser tan ingenua y tan tonta como para permitir todo esto si no hubiese estado sobre una pista desde el inicio?-insiste la reina.

-De modo que la política de "No agresión" y la insistencia por continuar con los festejos a costa de todo era…-habla Ami.

-Solo quería ver hasta donde llegaban, Ami chan, y sobretodo, quería darles más oportunidades de mostrarse, más instantes para observarlas y tratar de descubrirlas. Desde un inicio sospeché que debían ser mujeres cercanas al gobierno o de otra forma jamás habrían podido tener fácil acceso a todos los lugares o sistemas-concluye la reina.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabía?-duda Setsuna. Un gran suspiro de la reina.

-Nadie conoce más a las senshis que yo, Setsuna. Todas Ustedes pueden tener muchas obligaciones, vivir en lugares apartados del reino, no verse a menudo, pero yo siempre estoy con ustedes, las visito, me visitan, hablamos…y sé el tipo de gente que me rodea, aunque quizá para muchas sea solo una reina bondadosa y algo tonta a quien es fácil engañar-firma decidida la soberana mirando en especial a Haruka que se sonroja.

-Majestad, yo jamás pensaría que Usted…-inicia la rubia senshi del viento.

-No hace falta que lo niegues, Haruka san, yo lo sé, pero todo esto era necesario. Ahora todas hemos llegado al mismo punto, y compartimos la misma sospecha. Las otras dos mujeres de la Logia del Caos son parte del Consejo de Gobierno y vamos a intentar descubrir quienes son-reitera la soberana.

-Majestad...¿He de entender con eso que Usted no sospecha de nosotras?-pregunta Setsuna.

-Soy observadora, Setsuna san. He visto por mi misma a las mujeres de la Logia del Caos simultáneamente con ustedes tres en diversos ataques, y Ami chan es mi consejera de confianza y me consta que no solo ha salido herida sino que ha estado a punto de encontrar en su computadora las identidades de esas mujeres persiguiéndolas con el mismo ímpetu que Ustedes. Sé que las verdaderas se encuentran entre quienes no están aquí-resume la reina-y eso vamos a descubrir en esta reunión…les pido discreción absoluta y no comentar esto con nadie. Yo seguiré actuando de la misma forma para no levantar sospechas-acaba la reina caminando hacia la salida-vamos…es casi la hora…

-Majestad…¿Se da cuenta de que el hecho de que Makoto sea Secundus reduce bastante las sospechas?-se atreve Michiru-casi pone un solo nombre delante de nosotros, un nombre que parece bastante lógico unir a la conspiración al lado de Lady Júpiter-inicia la de cabello aguamarina. La Reina la mira molesta.

-No permito que adelantes juicio alguno, Michiru san…y menos aun que acuses a Rei chan sin pruebas-responde airada la reina.

-Michiru no mencionó a Lady Mars, su alteza, ha sido Usted-afirma Setsuna. La Reina la mira molesta.

-Majestad, debe aceptar que es muy posible. Antes de descubrir a Makoto yo dudaba de Luna y Minako…y Setsuna de la Princesa y de Hotaru…y Michiru de Makoto y Rei…

-Su majestad, debe aceptar que es muy posible, Makoto y Rei chan han mantenido una relación de amistad mucho mas fuerte que la del resto. Conviven, se visitan, son amigas, de nadie es desconocido que tienen una especie de complicidad personal que al menos Rei chan que se ha vuelto casi ermitaño, no comparte con nadie en todo el reino….ni con Usted…además encontré a Rei chan inconsciente en los pasillos de Palacio, no en el Foro como a las demás…¿No cree que sería lógico pensar que…-inicia Ami.

-Nadie diga una palabra más. Vayamos al interrogatorio y solo hasta tener una prueba real les permitiré hacer especulaciones…¿Queda claro?-molesta la reina.

-Perfectamente claro, majestad-responde Setsuna.

-Entonces vayamos a donde nos aguardan. Observen todo a detalle y al final de la reunión nos veremos aquí de nuevo para que me compartan sus impresiones- termina la Neo Reina y todas salen tras ella avanzando por los pasillos hacia el lugar de la reunión.

La joven de cabello negro y kimono rojo con dorado atraviesa aquella noche los pasillos de palacio. La celebración en el "Forum Ígnis" había terminado y ella había despertado de su inconsciencia cuando la voz de Ami la llamó a la realidad. Al parecer era la última en ser encontrada porque contrario al resto de las senshis no estaba en el Foro sino en el "Domus Ígnis"…y ella sabía bien por qué…

Eran más de las 2 de la madrugada, luego del ataque de la Logia del Caos y ahora iba hacia la reunión emergente que la corona había organizado en el "Salón Rojo" de la ciudad que ella misma gobernaba. Un gesto de malestar y preocupación adornaba las facciones de la gobernadora cuando iba acercándose al sitio de la reunión, sabía que habían atrapado a una de las mujeres de la Logia pero era consciente de que su estrategia de armas y ataques tampoco había sido exitosa del todo y no podía evitar sentir un ligero malestar y una aprehensión fuera de lo normal. Dio la vuelta en el pasillo y casi chocó con alguien que iba en dirección opuesta a la suya, solo vio una sombra, cerró los ojos y esperó la caída, una caída que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos sus pupilas amatista se encontraron con los ojos azules que la miraban impresionados.

-Lady Mars…-murmuró el hombre.

-Majestad-aseguró ella igual de desconcertada; unos segundos permanecen mirándose a los ojos como reponiéndose de la impresión, el rey con los brazos enlazados en la cintura de la gobernadora del Sur y ella con ambas manos sobre su pecho, y no se percatan de que ocultas en las sombras del mismo pasillo, dos sombras más los observan.

De repente, Rei se percató de porqué no había caído y revolviéndose en los brazos que la sostenían lo apartó de su lado.

-Siento mucho esto…no vi por donde venía-respondió ella.

-Quien debe disculparse soy yo. Iba demasiado rápido para detenerme-asegura el soberano.

-¿No estará presente en la reunión?-inquiere la senshi de fuego.

-No debería. Mi esposa me sacó fuera de una reunión personal que sostenía con las Outher senshis y con Lady Mercury en la sala del trono. Creo que ya no me considera digno de confianza-responde el rey.

-Una reunión…con las Outher y Ami chan…-murmura Rei con cierta preocupación hasta que el hombre la toma del brazo y la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué necesito tanto de ti?-pregunta el soberano.

-No me llame sin formalidades…señor…y no vuelva a tocarme. Creo que fuimos claros en eso-asegura cambiando de tema igualmente Rei apartando bruscamente la mano del Rey Endymion de su brazo.

-¿Te vas a seguir negando, entonces?

-Lo haré mientras me sea posible-afirma ella decidida enfrentándolo-luego de lo que está pasando no puedo creer que Usted solo piense en…en eso…-terminante la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Y me vas a culpar?...desde hace tiempo sabes que se ha vuelto una obsesión para mí, obsesión que tu misma provocaste.

-No me culpe solo a mi, Majestad, eso no ocurre si ambos no lo hubiéramos querido, aun contra todas las reglas que trasgredimos ese día-reitera ella.

-Pero aun así lo disfrutamos…y fue justamente ese día en que comenzó todo, este tonto juego de negaciones en que has caído-afirma Endymion desesperado-¿No te das cuenta de que seguirte negando solo hace que yo me empeñe más?...te conozco bien y lo seguiré intentando.

-Puede seguir intentándolo, ya se lo dije, no volverá a pasar. Ambos somos adultos y además miembros del Consejo de Gobierno. No podemos ni debemos trasgredir el Código de Convivencia ni traicionar las sagradas leyes de Tokio de Cristal…ni a su esposa-categóricamente declara Rei-así que olvide todo y permítame pasar…-decide y camina pasando al lado del Rey, pero este la detiene por la cintura y la atrae hasta su cuerpo en un extraño abrazo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo que respetas las leyes…Primus?-inquiere el soberano haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Los ojos amatista de Rei se abren desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo me llamó?-desconcertada.

-Con el nombre que mas te queda…Primus…¿No me digas que no sabes por qué lo hago?...no me fui al instante de la reunión, esperé y escuché lo que hablaban. Las Outher y Ami chan creen que tu eres una de ellas, y como Makoto resultó ser Secundus, entonces sería lógico que tu…

-¡Pero que dice! ¡Makoto era una de ellas!-se alarma la joven.

-No dirás ahora que no lo sabías-sonríe Endymion-y no irás a decirme ahora que lo que yo deseo de ti transgrede más el Código de Convivencia que lo que tu has estado haciendo todo este tiempo de forma clandestina con tus amigas…

-¡Suélteme!-molesta Rei intenta empujar al Rey.

-No lo haré…no hasta que prometas ceder a lo que deseo-afirma el Rey Endymion apretando más el abrazo. Ella sonríe de lado.

-No diga que no se lo advertí…-y entonces de un movimiento extraño, usando sus manos, se zafa del agarre del soberano y después enreda sus manos en los brazos de este, gira su cuerpo, y lo inmoviliza contra la pared haciéndole una llave que jala uno de sus brazos hacia atrás. Una risa del soberano es la respuesta.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves! ¡Yo tenía razón!-indica este.

-No la tenia…majestad…es solo que ya me he cansado de estar jugando este juego que ni usted ni yo nos creemos…¿Le queda claro?-termina Rei-y si de igual manera cree que yo soy parte de la Logia…haré algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho y no me atrevía…-y sujetándolo del pelo lo estrella contra la pared con fuerza y se aleja por el pasillo. Endymion se queja un poco cuando se levanta del suelo, dolido por el golpe y del brazo que casi le disloca. Se lleva la mano al rostro y siente la sangre que sale de su nariz.

-Maldita sea…esto solo hace que me empeñe más-termina el rey y sonriendo se encamina de regreso al mismo salón de la reunión.

Las dos sombras que estaban ocultas en el pasillo salen a la luz. Una de ellas tiene un aparato eléctrico en su mano el cual apaga.

-¿Y bien? Creo que alguien aquí me debe una disculpa. ¿Necesitabas otra prueba?-habla una de las mujeres.

-Realmente me resistía a creerlo… ¡Makoto una de las mujeres de la Logia!…-murmura la otra.

-¡NO!...no me refería a eso, Minako…¿Por qué será que jamás puedes centrarte en lo importante?...no sobre Makoto sino sobre Lady Mars y el Rey Endymion-asegura la consejera de cabello azul.

-A…sobre ellos dos…bueno Luna he de aceptar que tu idea de vigilarlos y de sospechar de ambos fue acertada…pero aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué se traen-responde la rubia.

-¡Minako! Por favor, esta escena es evidente. Debemos decirle a la reina-indica la consejera.

-¿Crees tener bastante con la escena que garbaste para acusar de algo así a Rei chan y al Rey Endymion?-duda la rubia mientras ambas caminan hacia el lugar de la reunión.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que lo único que me mueve es el bien de la Reina. Yo haría cualquier cosa por protegerla y no me parece justo que el Rey, que goza de la fortuna de que la reina lo ame, le haga esto, y mucho más con quien ella considera su mejor amiga-insiste Luna.

-Yo entiendo eso, Luna chan, desde que he estado más cerca de Artemis sama y de ti comprendo perfectamente que tu serías capaz de todo por Serena…por la Reina-se corrige Minako al nota la mirada molesta de su acompañante ante la familiaridad-pero creo que para poder acusar de algo tan delicado deberías primero tener más pruebas que una conversación en el pasillo-insiste Mina. Ambas han llegado ya a la entrada del Salón Rojo en el que se llevará a cabo la reunión, pero antes de entrar Luna toma del brazo a la rubia.

-¿Y si es verdad lo que dijo el rey? ¿Y si Lady Mars es parte de este complot?-cuestiona Luna.

-De ser así no te detendré. Luna san, y dejaré que hagas lo que creas mejor para la reina-afirma la senshi del amor. Ambas mujeres se miran y asienten con una cabezada, entrando al fin en el salón de palacio donde ya estaban todos los miembros del consejo de gobierno, incluido el rey Endymion, a quien Ami examinaba del rostro. Solo faltaban Haruka, Michiru y Makoto.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo fue posible que cayeras de esa forma, Endymion-hablaba la reina al ver la sangre que caía de la nariz del soberano.

-Fue un descuido, tropecé y me golpee la nariz-asegura este mientras Ami termina de limpiarlo.

-Eso si es extraño, majestad, porque esto mas bien pareciera un golpe hecho por alguien que le estrelló contra algo duro-afirma la senshi del agua. Los ojos azules de Endymion se clavan en la figura de Rei, quien alejada de todos mira algo por la ventana.

-Si fue contra algo duro…pero he sido yo mismo quien se ha estrellado, Lady Mercury…mi torpeza al salir tan de prisa…-termina este. La Neo Reina mira como Mina y Luna llegan al lugar y entonces alza la voz.

-Bien…ahora que estamos todos listos, les pediré que tomen asiento-opina la reina. Rei se acerca, Rini y Hotaru que hablaban con Helios regresan, al igual que Setsuna y Artemis. Mina y Luna se integran en sus respectivos lugares. El "Salón Rojo" era el lugar en el cual la gobernadora del Sur recibía junto con sus daimios consejeros, al pueblo para audiencia. Había una silla especial con un fénix dorado, que era la que ahora ocupaba la reina, y alrededor varias sillas rojas dispuestas en semicírculo arriba de una tarima dejando en medio un espacio circular para que se presentaran los ciudadanos. Serena enciende el micrófono en su oreja.

-Haruka san…Michiru san…pueden entrar-habla la Reina. La puerta del Salón Rojo se abre y en el lugar entran ambas senshis, llevando cada una sujeta de un brazo a Makoto. Un silencio repentino se forma en el salón, los ojos de todos se clavan en la alta senshi del trueno que lleva encima una capa y mira a todos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Majestad…aquí estamos-habla Haruka primero. Los ojos azules de la Neo Reina se posan directos en los esmeralda de Makoto que le sostiene la mirada y le sonríe con una calma que hace que la soberana sienta un escalofrío.

-Lady Uranus, Lady Neptune…tomen su lugar en la asamblea y después narren a todo el Consejo de Gobierno cómo fue que encontraron a…Secundus…-habla Artemis, de todos el único dueño de conservar los nervios en ese momento. Las dos senshis se dirigen a las sillas desocupadas que quedan arriba del estrado y al retirarse, Haruka quita la capa que cubría a Makoto dejando a esta únicamente con el traje de la logia del Caos que hace evidente lo que ya todos en el Consejo de Gobierno sabían, además, el colgante de plata con el número II romano brillaba desafiante en medio de la sala, tan desafiante como Makoto.

-Tomaré la palabra en primer lugar-inicia Harukua poniéndose de pie-todos saben ya sobre el último ataque de la Logia del Caos, en el cuál Michiru y yo fuimos las últimas en luchar en contra esas mujeres en la Explanada de los Fénix-inicia la rubia senshi del viento-pues bien, en el momento de su huida, decidí tomar una acción desesperada y levar los puentes que unían la isla con tierra para evitar su escape. Dos de esas mujeres desaparecieron, no obstante mi esfuerzo. Presumo que saltaron al agua, pero una de ellas, regresó para atacarnos de nuevo. Fue entonces que Michiru decidió en un desesperado intento por detenerla, usar su poder…

-¡Que hizo que cosa!-salta Luna de su silla alarmada-¡Lady Neptune usó sus poderes transgrediendo el Código de Convivencia!

-Luna…tranquila…Michiru san tenía mi permiso-calma la reina. Minako toma del brazo a Luna y casi la obliga a volver a su lugar.

-Continúe, Lady Uranus-pide el Primer Ministro. La senshi rubia permanece de pie y mira a la reina.

-Yo continuaré a partir de aquí-comenta la senshi de cabello aguamarina apoyando a Haruka y levantándose de su silla-Con permiso de la reina hice uso de mi poder y gracias al "Maremoto de Neptuno" detuve a Secundus, quien ya se preparaba para atacar a los soldados. Una vez que la controlamos, los guardias le colocaron las esposas. Decidimos que lo mejor era enviar a los soldados de regreso al "Domus Ígnis" y una vez que estuvimos solas en la explanada con la prisionera, Haruka decidió quitarle la máscara y ver quién era…-aquí se detiene Michiru observando a Makoto.

-Y ahora yo tomo la palabra. Como tercer participante en el hecho que nos aqueja tengo derecho -habla al fin la alta castaña.

-¡Lady Júpiter! ¡En la posición en la que está ahora, no le corresponde tomar la palabra!-se molesta Artemis.

-¿Y en qué posición estoy, Artemis sama? ¿Detenida? ¿Prisionera?...¿Condenada?-inquiere Makoto con tono burlón mirando alternadamente a la Neo Reina, al Rey y a todos los demás.

-Mako chan, no estás aquí en calidad de eso que haz dicho, solo queremos que nos contestes algunas preguntas-trata de suavizar la soberana aquella situación.

-No creo que quieran que les responsa lo obvio. Terminó el juego para mí, usaron un buen elemento que yo jamás preveía…La Reina en persona permitió que una de las senshis, transgrediendo el Código de Convivencia Pacífica, hiciera uso de sus poderes, tantos siglos reprimidos, para obtener su objetivo…he de admitir que eso me descolocó, jamás lo habría sospechado-Makoto aplaude mirando a la senshi del mar y a la reina.

-Lady Júpiter…me parece que no ha terminado de comprender lo que ocurre…deseamos que nos explique porqué una senshi que es parte del Consejo de Gobierno, que sabe, conoce y comprende la importancia de los principios que ayudamos a mantener por el bien del reino, haría algo como esto…¿Por qué ser parte de una organización secreta cuya única misión es sabotear al gobierno y causar destrucción y caos?-pregunta el Rey Endymion.

-Es una respuesta complicada y extensa, majestad, pero intentaré ser todo lo clara que sea posible -habla Makoto cruzándose de brazos-¡Porque es muy divertido!-responde ella con naturalidad y tono festivo logrando que todos los presentes se miren unos a otros desconcertados por aquello.

-Mako chan…no puedes hablar en serio…¿Te parece divertido lo que hacías?-inquiere Ami.

-¡Desde luego que lo es, Ami chan! Todo esto, para mi ha sido el mas emocionante e intenso juego que he jugado en mi vida, uno real, uno que me hizo recordar todo lo bueno que había en el pasado y que me hacía sentirme viva-lanza con desafío Makoto.

-Lady Júpiter…¿Acaso insinúa que extraña el mundo del pasado, violento, imperfecto, hostil, destructivo?-duda la senshi del tiempo.

-¿Y tu no, Setsuna?-en el mismo tono Makoto clavando sus ojos verdes en la chica de ojos rojizos.

-¡Desde luego que no!...¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que yo sería capaz de eso?...-inquiere la joven senshi del Tiempo.

-Lo digo porque como "Secundus" luche varias veces contra ti, desde el evento en Ciudad Metallus, y entonces tomaste un arma en tus manos y disparaste contra mí, quizá eran balas de pintura, pero de haber sido verdaderas me habrías asesinado. Ayer tampoco fuiste particularmente sencilla de vencer…y eso, Setsuna, solo demuestra que todos los que estamos en esta sala, miembros del Consejo de Gobierno o no, seguimos siendo humanos, humanos débiles, frágiles y propensos a lo único que nos hace iguales, la _vio…len…cia…-_deletrea la castaña las palabra.

-¡No permito que insinúe tales cosas! ¡Ni nosotros ni la familia real podemos estar incluidos en esa extraña teoría o doctrina suya!-se levanta Artemis molesto.

-No tengo ninguna teoría, ni ninguna doctrina, solo soy realista. Yo no niego mi naturaleza violenta, incluso tengo una interesante justificación…¡Y una justificación física! Ami chan, diles a todos si tengo razón…Cuando reprimes y contienes algo por mucho tiempo, esto que contienes, siempre estalla, al igual que una manguera a la que se le corta el paso de agua o un globo al que se llena de gas…¿Es verdad o no?-pregunta Makoto mirando directamente a la senshi del agua. Ami se queda en silencio y mira a la reina.

-Puedes responder, Ami chan…-concede ella.

-Es verdad…-murmura la senshi de cabello azul.

-Mako chan…de verdad me apena muchísimo escucharte hablar así, pensar que una de mi senshis…mi amiga…podía estar tramando algo así…-habla la soberana.

-Es simplemente inconcebible como una senshi que juró lealtad a la reina, sea capaz de traicionarla de esa forma tan cobarde-afirma Haruka indignada.

-No tiene nada que ver con lealtades y traiciones, Serena, tiene que ver solo conmigo, con hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Formé parte de esta farsa del Mundo Perfecto y cuando me di cuenta de que lo que estaba ayudando a crear era antinatural, atentaba contra los instintos básicos del ser humano y nos confinaba a ser como máquinas sin voluntad, entonces decidí que la única forma de volver a recuperar mi perdida esencia, era unirme a la Logia del Caos-asegura Makoto. Haruka y Michiru miran a la reina y esta a Ami, al momento que se cruzan sus ojos la peliazul parece entender la angustia de su reina y ella toma la palabra.

-Mako chan, debes decirnos quiénes más forman parte de la Logia del Caos. Es evidente que tú lo sabes. Encomio a tu lealtad, a la amistad que tienes con nosotros, a tu deber de senshi, para que nos ayudes y nos digas quién más está involucrado. Debemos detenerlas antes de que sea tarde-pide la joven. Un silencio expectante llena de nuevo la sala y los ojos de todos siguen clavados en Makoto.

-Eso es muy sencillo, Ami chan, claro que sé quienes más forman parte de la Logia del Caos, pero la pregunta para todos es…¿Realmente quieren saberlo? ¿De verdad sus mentes estarán preparadas para conocer los nombres de las otras dos que han estado conspirando conmigo?-inquiere la castaña posando sus ojos verdes en cada uno de los presentes, recorriendo con ellos el semicírculo que forman en sus sillas los miembros del consejo y deteniéndolos especialmente en la senshi del fuego. Un instante solamente se cruza amatista con esmeralda, el cruce provoca que amatista baje la mirada y que esmeralda sonría de lado. Son solo unos segundos que solo Ami, la Reina y las Outher Senshi notan.

-Lady Júpiter, ¿Quiere aclarar a qué se refiere con esas insinuaciones? ¡Desde luego que queremos saber quién más se oculta tras esas máscaras!-se exaspera el Rey Endymion-¿Por qué insinúa que no estaríamos listos?

-Porque quizá Ustedes esperen escuchar que quienes están dentro de esta conspiración son personas ajenas a nosotros, gente de fuera o quizá poco conocida…siendo que la Logia del Caos ha estado todo el tiempo debajo de sus narices-se burla Makoto.

-Mako…¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta al fin Rini.

-Muy simple, mi querida princesa. Que los miembros de la Logia del Caos a quienes Ustedes se mueren por atrapar, hemos estado todo el tiempo entre la gente del Consejo de Gobierno-lanza Makoto aquellas palabras provocando inmediatamente un rumor de inquietud-¡por favor! ¡No me decepcionen! ¡Hagan que valga la pena el haberme capturado y díganme que al menos uno de entre todos ustedes llegó a sospechar que esto era un _"Trabajo Interno"_!…¡Mierda! ¡Si cada vez era más evidente!

-¡Lady Júpiter evite las palabras ofensivas prohibidas por el Código!-se exalta Artemis. Una risa de Makoto es la única respuesta.

-Sinceramente, Artemis, no habiendo máscaras de por medio me parece innecesario y tonto seguirme conteniendo. Además, no me parece a mi que maldecir sea un problema, considerando que mis compañeras Primus y Tertius se hayan justamente entre los honorables miembros de este Consejo de Gobierno y están mas que acostumbradas a nuestro lenguaje soez-con ironía la senshi del trueno.

-Makoto. ¿Quieres dejar de lanzar acusaciones y decirnos de una vez a quiénes te refieres?-cuestiona Minako.

-No hasta que me digan que al menos ya sospechaban que el león con piel de oveja se ocultaba en casa…¡Por favor! No soy idiota. Al menos puedo deducir que nuestras amadas y selectivas Outher Senshis ya estaban a muy poco de encontrarnos- mira Makoto a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, que se quedan calladas-¿O quizá el selecto grupo de los consejeros y la líder de las senshis?...¡por favor no me defrauden! ¡Digan que al menos tenían alguna sospechosa!-insiste Makoto-¿Princesa, Hotaru? ¿Ustedes qué dicen?...¿Joven Helios?...Rei chan…-pronuncia Makoto este nombre especialmente con un tono diferente. Rei le sostiene la mirada pero sigue extrañamente callada-¿Ami chan? ¿La mente mas brillante del Reino no sospechaba acaso que las mujeres de la Logia del Caos eran gente del gobierno?-cambia ahora su mirada hacia Ami que mueve negativamente la cabeza envolviendo a Makoto en una mirada de indignación.

-Mako chan…basta ya de insinuaciones. De verdad te suplico que nos digas quién más está involucrado en esta locura, sea quien sea el que haya decidido tomar partido por la Logia del Caos, así sea cualquiera de mis senshis…necesito saberlo…-suplica la reina con los ojos fijos en la castaña y levantándose del trono. Endymion se levanta y abraza a su esposa.

-Lady Júpiter…termine de una vez con este juego y dígannos quiénes son sus cómplices-afirma el rey con evidente tono de molestia.

-Eso es algo interesante, majestad, pero demasiado sencillo. Y ya que por imbécil acabé prisionera…

-No estás prisionera, Mako chan-insiste preocupada la Neo Reina.

-Para mi es igual. Diré que ya que me dejé atrapar, ahora quiero algo más de diversión final. Veamos, Ustedes quieres saber quienes son mis otras dos compañeras. ¡Técnicamente puede ser cualquiera!...claro que hay ciertas sospechosas intocables, por ejemplo las Outher Senshis que han luchado con nosotras cara a cara y no pueden ser -comenta Makoto-o la Reina…o todos los miembros masculinos que nos acompañan, a no ser que alguno tenga una sorpresa tipo trasvesti para nosotros, no creo poderlos acusar de ser Primus y Secundus -se ríe Makoto. Rini en su silla intercambia una mirada con Hotaru y no pueden evitar reír también.

-¡Orden! ¡Princesa, Lady Saturn, orden por favor!-llama Artemis a las jóvenes a quienes cuesta dejar de reír.

-Lady Júpiter, le suplicamos de la manera mas atenta que se abstenga de hacer bromas sin sentido y nos diga de una vez lo que se le ha solicitado-habla ahora el joven Helios.

-Siento haberme ido hacia el lado psicológico pero no pude evitar la broma-asegura la castaña-bien, retomemos el tono serio del asunto…estábamos descartando sospechosos, pero ahora nos enfrentamos al juego de las probabilidades…¿Alguien además de mi es fanática de los juegos antiguos? Porque yo recuerdo CLUE y era bastante bueno. Veamos en nuestro juego de CLUE quien tiene mas posibilidades de ser parte de la ruin, terrible, despiadada y horrible Logia del Caos-inicia Makoto fingiendo un tono serio que dista mucho de poseer-Y nuestras sospechosas son: Lady Saturn, Lady Venus, Lady Mercury, Lady Mars, nuestra amada Princesa y desde luego…Luna...

-¡Me opongo rotundamente a ser incluida en esto!-salta de su silla Luna-¡Majestad!-implora Luna mirando a la reina.

-Lo lamento, Luna querida, pero a pesar de no ser una senshi eres tan sospechosa como el que más…¿No creen?-interriga Makoto. Los ojos de la consejera se cruzan con los de la senshi del trueno en flagrante desafío.

-Espero tenga algo más que intrigas y especulaciones para atreverse a acusarme, Lady Júpiter-habla Luna molesta.

-Las tengo, y las tengo contra todas Ustedes. Es un juego de probabilidad sumamente divertido que nos ayudará a quitarnos algunas caretas. Descubrirás, Serena, que lo que yo hice y decidí pudo haberlo decidido cualquiera -inicia la joven-¿Alguien además de mi notó que entre las sospechosas estamos todas las inners? ¿Será esto un trabajo interno o un complot regional de las personas de más confianza de su majestad?

-¡BASTA YA!-exclama una voz airada que hace a todos mirar hacia el lugar en donde Haruka se ha levantado de su lugar en la sala y camina hacia la joven castaña tomándola por el cuello del traje negro y sacudiéndola-¡Vas a decirnos los nombres de las otras dos o…

-¡Ruka déjala!-se abalanza Michiru tras ella a intentar retirarla.

-¡Lady Uranus contrólese!-se exalta Helios ayudando a Michiru a separar a la rubia de Makoto, cosa que consiguen ambos. La castaña tose un poco pero sonríe mirando a Haruka.

-He de decir…que para un agente del Caos como yo…es motivo de orgullo haberte exaltado así…Haruka…-asegura entrecortadamente Makoto hasta recuperar el aliento. Los ojos azules de la senshi rubia no abandonan los esmeralda de la castaña furiosos.

-Me parece que todos estamos demasiado exaltados como para seguir con esta reunión. Si Mako chan no quiere decirnos quienes más son parte de la Logia del Caos, no vamos a obligarla a ello-habla con tranquilidad la reina.

-Nunca he dicho que no se los confesaría, Majestad. Solo estaba teniendo mi justa recompensa-afirma Makoto-y como Haruka san es la única que me ha hecho sentir orgullosa de lo que logra la Logia del Caos, les diré de una vez por todas el nombre de una de mis ilustres compañeras, y en honor a Haruka, será el nombre de su Némesis Personal…nada mas y nada menos que Primus-habla la castaña. Un nuevo silencio reina en el Salón Rojo-lo siento mucho, Michiru, pero es evidente que Haruka y mi amiga han desarrollado una extraña tensión y apuesto a que se muere de ganas por saber quién se oculta tras la máscara de Primus.

-Lady Júpiter, si va a hablar hágalo de una vez-apremia Artemis.

-Muy bien, luego de esta agradable charla debo confesar, con gran placer de mi parte por cierto que Primus, mi compañera de desastres y maldades es nada más y nada menos que…-se detiene Makoto mirando complacida la expectación de todos-Asi es…nada mas y nada menos que la persona que todos están esperando escuchar, la única que podría ser capaz de conspirar conmigo como lo hemos hecho en tantas cosas anteriormente, mi gran amiga…¡Rei chan!-señala Makoto a la joven de cabello negro que clava en ella sus ojos amatista desafiantes. Un nuevo silencio en el salón Rojo acoge la acusación de la castaña, uno que nadie se atreve a romper.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esa acusación en contra de Rei san!-se levanta de su silla la Neo Reina.

-No veo a que viene tu asombro, Serena. Ese era el nombre que esperaban escuchar…¿O me equivoco, Michiru san?-camina ahora ella hacia la senshi de cabello aguamarina desafiándola con la mirada-¡Vamos! por favor comparta con el Consejo de Gobierno sus observaciones en torno a la extraña complicidad que Rei chan y yo teníamos en pasadas misiones-pide ella. Michiru mira a Ami y a la Reina que asienten con una cabezada.

-Eso es verdad…nosotras…Setsuna, Haruka y yo teníamos ciertas sospechas sobre algunas personas del consejo de gobierno. Yo sospechaba sobre Rei san y Makoto porque las escuché varias veces hablando, tanto en ciudad Metallus como en Ciudad Lignum sobre secretos, cosas que no debían saberse y en un lenguaje nada propio de dos senshis-asegura Michiru.

-Por eso nos vigilabas…-habla mesuradamente Rei por primera vez en todo ese tiempo-…¡Pero no estábamos conspirando contra nadie!...Mako chan…diles a todos que solo hablábamos de nuestro secreto sobre la guardia armada…¡DISELOS!-desesperada Rei mirando a su compañera que la contempla con los brazos cruzados y la media sonrisa de lado.

-Vamos, Rei chan, deja ya de fingir. Nos atraparon, amiga, asúmelo, era parte del juego-asegura la castaña.

-Makoto…por favor…-insiste Rei lanzando miradas casi asesinas a la senshi del trueno que parece inmutable-no juegues con esto...di la verdad…

-Esa es la única verdad que puedo decir. Rei chan es Primus-asegura Makoto. Los ojos azules de Serena se clavan en las pupilas amatista con preocupación.

-¡No tienes base alguna para acusarme de eso, Makoto!-declara Rei con tono molesto. Hotaru y Rini intercambian una mirada y asienten con una cabezada.

-Quizá ella no pero nosotras sí. Realmente Rei sama, no puede decir que sus movimientos desde que llegó a Ciudad Argentum hayan sido muy normales. Salidas nocturnas constantes, desapariciones sin explicación-enumera Hotaru.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Hotaru?-pregunta Rei.

-Porque las dos hemos estado siguiendo a algunas de las senshis últimamente-interviene la princesa de cabello rosado- Aunque muchos del Consejo de Gobierno nos consideran inexpertas, tontas y poco capacitadas para ayudar, ambas estábamos preocupadas por el rumbo que tomaban las investigaciones y sospechábamos desde hace tiempo que quizá las mujeres de la Logia del Caos podían estar mas cerca de nosotras de lo que pensábamos.

-Pequeña dama…Lady Saturn…¿Era por eso que salían por la noche?-inquiere Setsuna asombrada y a la vez agradecida de que sus sospechas sobre sus pupilas fueran falsas y ahora tuvieran explicación.

-Inicialmente no, Setsu. Salíamos porque estábamos preparando una sorpresa especial para el día del baile de aniversario pero justamente el día del primer ataque, cuando Rini y yo estábamos fuera, vimos a dos mujeres de negro enmascaradas huyendo por los callejones de la zona de bodegas y las perseguimos, aunque las perdimos después-asegura Hotaru.

- Las escuchamos hablar y reírse y tanto Hotaru como yo coincidimos en que sus voces nos eran familiares. Después supimos del ataque y decidimos mantener en secreto nuestras sospechas hasta tener algo mas que solo especulaciones, entonces decidimos seguir a cada una de las senshi y comprobar a donde iban y que hacían cuando no estaban en servicio-sigue la princesa-tenemos grabaciones de video que muestran las actividades de todas y ninguna de ellas parecía sospechosa. Luna san y Minako chan trabajan con Artemis sama en sus reuniones de artes y cultura cuando no están en servicio, Ami chan solo sale escasos días a alimentar a un grupo de gatos callejeros que son sus amigos y de las únicas que no podemos comprobar nada porque siempre las perdemos de vista, son de Mako chan y de Rei san-enumera Rini.

-Y a no ser que pueda explicar qué hacía cuando desaparecía misteriosamente todas esas ocasiones, Lady Mars, me parece que la acusación de Lady Júpiter y de la princesa es suficiente para creer que es usted Primus-acusa Artemis.

-Rei chan…no es posible…¿Verdad que no es posible?...tu no tienes motivos para querer unirte a ese grupo extraño, tu eres mi mejor amiga, eres feliz en Tokio de Cristal, tienes todo lo que quieres-enumera la Neo Reina caminando hasta tomar de la mano a Rei que sigue en silencio.

-Quizá no tiene todo lo que quiere…quizá Lady Mars tiene más de un motivo para desear pertenecer a esta Logia del Caos que pretender cuestionar la estabilidad del reino que Usted ha Construido-inicia la consejera de cabello azulado.

-Luna…por favor ahora no es momento-la intenta detener Minako.

-No…Mina chan déjala hablar. Quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber por qué dices eso de Rei-interviene la Neo Reina-¿Qué otro motivo puede tener ella?...¡Rei chan diles a todos que se equivocan!-pide la reina rubia.

-Querida, yo creo que es mejor que todo termine aquí, no sería recomendable seguir con acusaciones entre nosotros que solo nos debilitan-interviene Endymion.

-El rey tiene razón, majestad, quizá este tipo de acusaciones deban tratarlas solamente Luna san, usted y Lady Mars en un momento mas privado-preocupado el joven Helios.

-No tengo secretos con mis senshis ni con nadie aquí. Luna, si quieres decir algo contra Rei, lo que sea, dilo ya-apremia la Reina.

- Majestad…siento mucho si le causo algún tipo de dolor o pena con lo que diré pero sinceramente yo si creo que la acusación de Lady Júpiter tiene mucho fundamento. Últimamente, como a la princesa y a Lady Saturn, preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de Lady Mars, me he dado a la tarea de observar sus movimientos de cerca…y realmente me parecen muy sospechosas algunas conversaciones que ha tenido con el rey Endymion por los pasillos de palacio-declara Luna. Todos los ojos se vuelven al rey, quien estaba al lado de Serena sujetándola de la espalda.

-Consejera Real, espero tenga algo con que sustentar sus palabras-asegura molesto el soberano-¿Quiere aclarar porqué une deliberadamente mi nombre en toda esta conspiración?-Un rayo de ira cruza las pupilas azules de Endymion mezclada con la risa de Makoto.

-Claro que lo haré-decide la consejera-y lo haré porque ya no me parece prudente callar y porque además lo que mostraré corrobora en mucho la acusación de Lady Júpiter-asegura Luna y busca entre su túnica un pequeño dispositivo el cual enciende mostrando a todos los presentes una proyección tridimensional en que se puede ver en el pasillo a Rei y a Endymion discutiendo acaloradamente. Las frases se esuchan con claridad a pesar de lo pequeño del dispositivo de alta tecnología de Luna, primero Endymion y luego Rei:

_-¿Te vas a seguir negando, entonces?_

_-Lo haré mientras me sea posible, luego de lo que está pasando no puedo creer que Usted solo piense en…en eso…_

_-¿Y me vas a culpar?...desde hace tiempo sabes que se ha vuelto una obsesión para mí, obsesión que tu misma provocaste._

_-No me culpe solo a mi, Majestad, eso no ocurre si ambos no lo hubiéramos querido, aun contra todas las reglas que trasgredimos ese día._

_-Pero aun así lo disfrutamos…y fue justamente ese día en que comenzó todo, este tonto juego de negaciones en que has caído ¿No te das cuenta de que seguirte negando solo hace que yo me empeñe más?...te conozco bien y lo seguiré intentando._

_-Puede seguir intentándolo, ya se lo dije, no volverá a pasar. Ambos somos adultos y además miembros del Consejo de gobierno. No podemos ni debemos trasgredir el Código de Convivencia ni las sagradas leyes de Tokio de Cristal…ni a su esposa...-así que olvide todo y permítame pasar…_-Luna detiene la imagen tridimensional en ese momento.

-Creo que no necesitamos mirar más-declara la consejera. La reina mira a su esposo recriminante y airada.

-Serena…no puedes pensar que yo…es decir…-Endymion no logra que las palabras salgan de sus labios de forma coordinada. La Neo Reina permanece en silencio con la vista baja.

-Vaya vaya…diré que lo único que me falta a mi para ser feliz es una gran bolsa de palomitas de maíz….¡Esto es la gloria!-comenta la castaña muy divertida.

-No tiene caso, majestad, es mejor que se sepa todo-habla Rei. Endymion cambia con ella una mirada espantada-prefiero decirlo de una vez, aunque quizá eso dañe un poco su reputación intachable-afirma la senshi de fuego-todo esto Luna sama, tiene una explicación sencilla. Desde que volvimos todas las senshis a Ciudad Argentum y luego del primer ataque de la Logia del Caos, su majestad, el rey Endymion me pidió que…

-No lo digas…Rei por favor-pide este.

-Lo que el rey Endymion no quiere que diga delante de todos, eso que deseaba ocultar hasta de su esposa y el motivo por el cual me perseguía, es que…me pidió que le ayudara a entrenar artes marciales-asegura Rei.

-¡Majestad!...¡Ese tipo de ejercicios y deportes de contacto están prohibidos por el Código desde hace siglos!-se sulfura Artemis-además ya nadie en Tokio de Cristal los practica o fomenta…-otra risa de Makoto.

-Realmente, Artemis, vives en un mundo inexistente. Al menos Haruka, Rei chan y yo no hemos dejado de "jugar" a los golpes en todo este tiempo aun a pesar de su famoso código-afirma Makoto. Haruka mira a la reina.

-Solo era juego…majestad…intentábamos no perder condición y entrenábamos amistosamente-se defiende la rubia senshi del viento.

-Lo que Haruka san dice es verdad…nosotras entrenábamos a veces de formas no permitidas por el Código, era un pequeño secreto que el Rey descubrió y con el cual pretendía digamos…negociar conmigo-asegura Rei-yo le enseñaba artes marciales antiguas y el permanecía callado sobre nuestro club extraoficial.

-¿Era eso, Endymion?-pregunta Serena.

-Es verdad, querida…yo no quería que supieras pero me parecía que ante el peligro y la forma como esas mujeres de la Logia nos habían sometido, yo debía estar mas preparado para defenderte-confiesa el rey tomando las manos de su esposa.

-Eso es todo, Serena, es la verdad…yo aun me negaba a ceder a lo que el Rey deseaba porque me parecía que no era adecuado que el se involucrara en esto. Es la verdad, la única conspiración y falta de lealtad en que he caído es seguir jugando a las peleas con Makoto y con Haruka, pero jamás más allá-asegura Rei mirando a la reina. Serena se abraza de su esposo.

-Te creo, Rei chan…todos te creemos-asegura Serena-¿Verdad?

-Madre, creo que aunque queda claro que negocio tenía Rei san con papá, hay otras cosas que no se pueden explicar. Todas aquí seguramente éramos sospechosas de pertenecer a la Logia. Hotaru y yo por nuestras salidas que ahora quedan claras, Luna y Minako por estar siguiendo a Rei san, pero lo que no queda claro son las desapariciones de la misa Rei san en muchos momentos importantes y en ataques-afirma Rini.

-Además, quien conspira una vez contra las Leyes del Código de Convivencia Pacífica, así sea en algo tan simple como entrenar artes marciales prohibidas o crear un grupo con armas de ataque, seguramente no tendría reparo alguno en unirse de verdad a una conspiración mayor como la Logia del Caos-asegura Ami mirando a Rei con rudeza. La senshi del fuego pasea su mirada amatista alrededor de todos los miembros del consejo.

-Muy bien, Ami chan, ya que no puedo convencerlos de lo contrario, entonces me entrego a lo que decidan hacer. Si quieren encerrarme, mantenerme vigilada día y noche o meterme en una celda estoy a su entera disposición. Solo el tiempo les mostrará que tienen a la equivocada-asegura con altivez la joven senshi.

-Nunca dijimos que las encerraríamos Rei chan-asegura la reina.

-Majestad…creo que aunque se niegue a encerrar a Lady Júpiter y Lady Mars, ambas deben permanecer vigiladas, al menos hasta asegurarnos de que la Logia del Caos está erradicada y que no aparecerán en el Baile de Aniversario-asegura Artemis.

-Artemis sama…nadie puede saber que las mujeres de la Logia del Caos son parte del Consejo de Gobierno. No quiero pensar en las proporciones que tendría esto si fuera conocido por alguien más, de modo que prefiero que Rei chan y Mako chan sigan teniendo su vida normal-asegura Serena.

-Lamento contradecirte esta vez, querida, pero la petición de Artemis me parece lo más sensato. En momentos como este es mejor tomar todas las precauciones. Después de todo, aun queda una mujer de la Logia del Caos por atrapar-sugiere Endymion. La reina parece resistirse a tomar una decisión al respecto.

-Vamos, Serena, creo que la petición de…su alteza…-hace Rei énfasis en el honorífico-y de Artemis sama resulta muy adecuada. Yo al menos no pienso escaparme-asegura ella.

-Yo mucho menos. Para mi el juego acabó y conozco las reglas. De haber querido escapar lo habría hecho hace tiempo-afirma Makoto con la misma altivez de Rei.

-Entonces, Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter, me encargaré por mi mismo de tenerlas vigiladas de forma discreta. Majestad, le suplico deje en mis manos la vigilancia de ambas, así Usted y el resto de las senshis podrán ocuparse de preparar la seguridad del baile-se ofrece Helios.

-Está bien, Helios san, confío en ti totalmente-cede la reina y el joven asiente con una cabezada, luego se dirige a las dos mujeres que permanecían en el centro del salón.

-Lady Mars, Lady Júpiter…sus medallones-pide este. Makoto busca dentro de su traje y se retira del cuello el medallón con el emblema del dragón alargándolo al prometido de la princesa, Rei se resiste un poco y presionando su puño izquierdo, con el derecho toma el medallón del fénix y lo coloca en la mano de Helios-También el otro…ya no lo necesitará-se dirige Helios a Mako quien se retira tambipen el medallón con el número II. Helios guarda los tres colgantes entre su túnica blanca-Ahora, si me hacen favor, síganme-pide este ofreciendo el brazo a ambas mujeres. Makoto sonriente se toma del brazo de Helios paro Rei lo rechaza y camina delante en silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos, honorable Consejo de Gobierno. Créanme que me encantó haber tenido estos momentos con Ustedes. Ahora concéntrense en atrapar a Tertius, pregúntense quién entre ustedes puede ser la que se oculta tras esa máscara y mucha suerte…la van a necesitar-afirma la castaña con una reverencia exagerada. Una vez que Helios y las dos senshis han salido del "Salón Rojo" un silencio extraño envuelve a todos. Miradas se cruzan entre los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno y en todas se puede leer la misma sospecha…¿Quién de las que quedan en aquella sala puede ser Tertius?...

-Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar. Ha sido una larga y horrible noche y necesitamos energía para el regreso de mañana…vamos a continuar con los festejos en la capital. Rini, Hotaru, ante los recientes acontecimientos creo que es mejor que ambas sigan sin tutora y se puedan mover con tranquilidad para terminar de organizar los detalles del baile. Creo que esta noche se han ganado la credibilidad de todos-concede la reina. Rino emocionada corre y abraza y besa en ambas mejillas a su madre y luego a su Padre.

-Gracias por la confianza, mamá, papá-emocionada la chica de cabello rosado. Hotaru con su natural seriedad solo asiente con una cabezada. Ambas salen del "Salón Rojo" charlando con una muy relajada Setsuna. Haruka y Michiru salen después hablando con Ami y finalmente solo quedan los consejeros y Minako.

-Majestad…yo quería disculparme con ambos por mi acusación de hace un momento…-se inclina Luna ante los soberanos.

-No tiene nada que disculpar, Luna san, en cierta forma fue también mi culpa por no hablar con mi esposa sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero ya se ha aclarado todo.

-Gracias a ambos…ahora nos retiramos…-se inclina Luna y desaparece del salón junto con Artemis y la senshi rubia. Los dos reyes quedan solos. La Reina se sienta en el trono rojo y cierra los ojos; su esposo le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Discúlpame por no decirte lo del entrenamiento…no supe en qué momento se salió de control. No quiero que dudes de mi –asegura este tomando la mano de la reina.

-Nunca dudaría de ti, querido. Solo necesito asimilar mejor lo de Rei y Mako chan…eso es todo…¿Me puedo quedar sola un momento?-pide la Reina-te alcanzo después-Endymion asiente y deja a su esposa sola. Una vez que la puerta del "Salón Rojo" se ha cerrado, la Neo Reina suspira hondo y saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño papel enrollado el cual desdobla posando sus ojos azules en este, luego se acerca a una de las ventanas y la abre de par en par. La Noche cae sobre Ciudad Ígnea y los faros rojos de los edificios y los puentes que unen la isla con tierra destellan hermosamente. Una paloma blanca entra por la ventana y la reina la toma en su mano. El ave se deja sujetar y permite que la soberana coloque el papel enrollado en su pata para después soltarla y que emprenda el vuelo por el cielo estrellado de la capital del Sur. Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Serena.

-Que el juego continúe-comenta la Neo Reina cerrando después de golpe la ventana.

Helios abre las puertas de una de las habitaciones del "Domus Ígnis" y enciende las luces con un comando de voz. Como lleva al cuello el medallón del fénix, todos los comandos del lugar le obedecen. Dentro hay dos camas, un baño y un escritorio, es una habitación para la guardia real que se haya en la parte más baja del lugar, en los sótanos, y que la guardia roja utiliza para dormir y descansar de sus jornadas de vigilancia. El joven de cabello blanco entra y revisa tanto el baño como bajo las camas, se percata de que efectivamente aquel es un lugar seguro.

-Es correcto…pueden pasar-asegura el joven y tanto la castaña como la pelinegra entran en la habitación sin ventanas-dormirán aquí y unos miembros de la guardia lunar de toda mi confianza las vigilaran. Si necesitan algo pueden usar el comunicador de la puerta para hacérselos saber. Mañana la reina decidirá que hacer…solo espero que este tiempo les sirva a ambas para meditar y pensar sobre lo impropio de sus acciones-serio el joven.

-Está bien, querido, puedes dejarnos aquí. Mañana temprano envió mi orden para el desayuno-se burla Makoto guiñándole un ojo. Helios mueve negativamente la cabeza y sale del lugar cerrando tras de si la puerta. Una vez a solas Makoto se encamina a una de las camas y se deja caer sobre ella con los brazos en su nuca-Vaya que es dura esta cama…como decoradora de interiores, querida, francamente te mueres de hambre…¡Que horrible! Parece cuartel militar-observa Makoto.

-Es un cuartel militar-afirma molesta Rei aun parada en medio de la habitación-y mas vale que dejes de jugar y de portarte como si nada de esto tuviera importancia…-furiosa Rei se acerca a la castaña y la sujeta del cuello de la ropa levantándola de la cama con furia-¡Que demonios pretendes con este juego, Makoto!-la castaña la mira furiosa y de un empujón se deshace del agarre y lanza a Rei al otro lado de la habitación provocando por la fuerza del lanzamiento que esta se estrelle en la otra cama.

-¡¿Qué te parece que pretendo?-responde esta-¡No eres la única aquí que puede jugar al gato y al ratón, Rei!-estalla furiosa la castaña, ambas se miran una a la otra amenazantes de una cama a otra y respirando agitadamente.

-Tu y yo sabemos la verdad, Mako chan…-insinúa Rei.

-Así es, amiga del alma…tu y yo sabemos la verdad-concluye la castaña con burla-esperemos que cuando ellos la descubran lo tomen con tanta filosofía como nosotros…-acaba la senshi del trueno y después estalla en una sonora carcajada que acaba por contagiar a Rei. Las dos ríen, de una forma desaforada, como hacia mucho no reían y acaban por caer al suelo rodando por este a carcajadas. De pronto se quedan en silencio mirando ambas el techo. Después se incorporan y se quedan sentadas en el suelo recargadas en la cama y mirándose una a otra.

-Así que te descuidaste de Michiru…-insinúa Rei.

-Así que te descuidaste del Rey…-replica Makoto.

-Eres una maldita desgraciada cínica y tramposa…-ofende Rei.

-¿Y tu?-con sorna Makoto.

-Otra-declara con sencillez la pelinegra y las dos vuelven a reír-está bien, jugaremos esto a tu manera…será un experimento interesante…solo me pregunto…¿Qué pasará en el Baile de Aniversario?

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mi…¿Qué pasará?-termina la castaña.

-No lo averiguaremos ahora. Vamos a dormir-acaba Rei y ofrece la mano a la castaña. Las dos se levantan y se tiran en las austeras y duras camas. Rei apaga el interruptor de luz y la oscuridad se hace en torno a la celda.

En una apartada zona de los muelles de Ciudad Ígnea, se puede ver una vieja bodega desvencijada y abandonada a la que por la traza hace muchos años nadie acudía. La zona este de los muelles era la mas antigua y los modernos sistemas de navegación estaban todos en el lado oeste. Antigua maquinaria y la descompuesta bodega eran los únicos rastros de que aquel lugar en el pasado había sido un concurrido muelle comercial. Aquella madrugada, aun oscura, cerca de las 5 de la mañana, una sombra encapuchada atraviesa los muelles y se detiene al final del camino de madera que se hunde en el "Mare Ígnis". En su mano enguantada lleva un pequeño control remoto que parpadea mientras en el horizonte se perfila un barco pesquero con las velas rojas triangulares propias de Ciudad Ígnea. Una vez que el barco se acerca al muelle, lanzan una cuerda y tres pescadores con sombreros puntiagudos saltan a tierra deteniéndose frente a la figura encapuchada. El más alto de los pescadores se acerca con un paquete envuelto en tela.

-Aquí está el pez-dice este. La figura no responde y solo saca de entre sus ropajes un prisma cristalino que el hombre toma en sus callosas manos-espero este cargado todo el dinero…

-Parte a parte, tal como acordamos-acaba una voz femenina que sale de la figura encapuchada-ahora regresa a tu trabajo, y recuerda que jamás existió esta entrevista.

-Descuide. Nadie lo sabrá-acaba el pescador y regresa a bordo con sus hombres. El barco se aleja en el horizonte donde los primeros rayos de sol se perfilan y la figura encapuchada se dirige a la abandonada bodega deteniéndose en la entrada y colocando otro prisma en una ranura enmohecida la cortina de metal que cubría la entrada se abre solo un poco de abajo. La figura encapuchada se agacha y entra en el lugar. Tras ella se cierra la cortina. Dentro una lámpara alumbra la pequeña sala, la mesa y la cantina del lugar en que también hay una pantalla gigante. La única decoración del sitio es un enorme óleo que muestra una réplica de una famosa pintura del pasado _"Judith decapitando a Holofernes"_ de Artemisia Gentileschi la cual ponía su tétrico toque en el lugar, con el rostro aterrado del hombre que estaba siendo decapitado por la heroína israelita y su criada con la mayor sangre fría.

La figura encapuchada llega junto a la mesa y coloca el envoltorio que le han dado los pescadores sobre la mesa, para después retirarse la capucha y caminar hacia el bar donde toma una botella de ron de la cual bebe para después regresar a uno de los asientos. El medallón plateado con el número III destella sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás molesta por algo?-se escucha una voz en la estancia. La mujer de negro sonríe de lado al darse cuenta de que está acompañada.

-Por muchas cosas. Aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejarla hacer semejante estupidez-responde Tertius.

-El Maestro fue claro al decirnos los riesgos y ella los sabía. Además tampoco la creas una mártir. Solo calculó equivocadamente-responde la voz y otra figura de negro aparece bajo la lámpara-¿Ya viste si el paquete tiene lo que queremos?

-Mira tu-responde Tertius bebiendo más licor. Primus camina hacia la mesa y deshace el envoltorio de tela. La Copa Lunar destella frente a ambas mujeres enmascaradas.

-Me pregunto qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que se han quedado con la falsa. Ere su un genio, Cerebro Maligno-asegura sonriente Primus palmeando la espalda de Tertius quien solo sonríe de lado.

-PARA MÍ, AMBAS LO SON-se oye la voz distorsionada que conocen tan bien, y la alta figura encapuchada que ahora lleva una máscara africana de madera tallada y una melena que impide ver su cabeza aparece ante ellas. Ami tiene un sobresalto…recuerda haber visto antes una máscara semejante a esa…¡Ahora sabía quien estaba detrás sin lugar a dudas!...-ES UNA PENA QUE ESTA SEA LA PRIMER REUNIÓN SIN EL EQUIPO COMPLETO, PERO DEBEMOS AGRADECER A SECUNDUS. SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTE JUEGO HA TERMINADO, PERO QUIENES QUEDAMOS EN ÉL HONRAREMOS SU MEMORIA LLEVANDO EL CAOS A SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN-comenta el encapuchado tomando con su mano enguantada la Copa Lunar-¿ESTÁN LISTAS PARA CONTINUAR CON LA MISIÓN?-pregunta este.

-Hasta el final-asegura Primus.

-¿TERTIUS? ¿QUÉ DICES TÚ?-pregunta el encapuchado de máscara de madera girándose hacia donde está la joven. Al hacerlo una de las fibras de la peluca blanca que cubría su cabeza por detrás de la máscara cae al suelo y los ojos de Tertius no abandonan aquel detalle.

-Desde luego que si, Maestro, hasta el final-acaba esta inclinándose en una reverencia hasta el suelo.

-PERFECTAMENTE, VEREMOS AHORA LOS DETALLES DEL ATAQUE EN EL BAILE DE ANIVERSARIO…-la voz cavernosa del encapuchado resuena en la bodega abandonada, pero Ami no presta la menor atención, entre sus dedos, juega con el pequeño pedazo de fibra que se había caído de la máscara y una expresión de determinación muy semejante a la de Judith mientras decapitaba a Holofernes, se forma en su rostro cubierto por el antifaz…

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Dedico este capítulo a mi buena amiga Tertius sama quien cumplió años este mes, amiga, gracias por haber inspirado este fic, espero tu regalo verdadero sea que te sigas sorprendiendo como sé que te agrada =) OMEDETOOO!**

**Bueno, en medio de tareas de la maestría aquí estamos. Confieso que este capítulo lo escribí en episodios, no de golpe lo cual rompe mucho mi costumbre pero en fin…aquí lo tienen. Dedico este capítulo a las fans de Mako porque la chica se ha lucido esta vez. Siempre digo que por .000001 Makoto habría sido mi favorita…pero Rei chan es Rei chan, si señor. En fin, las cosas se aclaran…¿O se complican? Irremediablemente nos acercamos al final, mis fieles lectores, solo una misión más y el epílogo; espero sorprender a más de 1. ¡Arigatou por la paciencia y por sus reviews que animan a esta alma falta de tiempo y de inspiración! nos vemos cuando me de tiempo de sacar el que viene…y de verdad aun no se han infartado lo suficiente. ¡VIVA EL CAOS! (Siento las faltas de ortografía pero estoy subiendo sin edición T.T) **

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli.**

"_**Cuando más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"**_


	14. Chapter 13: MISIÓN ÉPSILON

**Logia del Caos**

**Capítulo 13: Misión Épsilon **

**Palacio de Cristal, Ciudad Argentum, Capital del Reino.**

Avanzo por los pasillos del sótano del Palacio de Cristal, usualmente reservados como bodegas pero que ahora tienen un uso diferente, sugerido por mí, y del que dan muestra los guardias de armaduras color plata apostados cada diez metros. Me detengo delante de las puertas de la cámara subterránea custodiada por muchos guardias, quienes al verme se inclinan.

-Abran la puerta. -solicito yo.

-Lady Mercury, lo sentimos de verdad, pero tenemos estricta orden de Lady Uranus de no permitir el acceso a nadie más que no sea la Reina o ella a esta celda. -comenta el que parece el jefe de los guardias. Sonrío, ya esperaba semejante orden venida de Haruka, así que enciendo el brazalete de mi mano, el cual muestra a la reina de coletas rubias sentada frente a una mesa tecleando algunos datos en su ordenador personal.

-Majestad, lamento molestarla, pero el quinceavo regimiento necesita que les justifique mi presencia. -pido yo.

-_Capitán, Lady Mercury tiene mi permiso para entrar. Le mostrará un salvoconducto firmado por mí, que le servirá para justificarse ante Lady Uranus en caso de que objete algo sobre este permiso._-habla la reina. Los soldados de armadura color plata se inclinan y me felicito a mi misma por haber obtenido de Serena este permiso especial.

-Como ordene majestad. Asegura el capitán. Apago la transmisión tridimensional y alargo el pergamino atado con cintas doradas al jefe de la escolta de vigilancia quien, luego de tomarlos, da la orden:

-Abran la bóveda de seguridad. -tres guardias colocan sus muñecas con brazaletes metálicos en el campo magnético de luz roja que las escanea para permitir que se abran sucesivamente varias compuertas con el emblema de la media luna de materiales diversos, mientras suenan algunas alarmas, hasta que al final varios barrotes de láser rojos se mueven. El capitán entra y coloca un colgante con forma de prisma de cristal y lo gira para que los láser se apaguen y quede sólo la puerta de barrotes de metal, que finalmente se abre cuando pasa una tarjeta sobre una ranura permitiéndome el paso galantemente con un movimiento de su mano. -Avísenos cuando desee que vengamos por usted, Lady Mercury. -insiste este.

-Yo le llamaré por medio del intercomunicador, capitán, Gracias. -sonrío yo amablemente y entro en el lugar, doy unos pasos y miro dentro de la bóveda de seguridad con las paredes recubiertas de blanco y acolchonadas en que había sido improvisada aquella prisión con una cama, una cabina de plástico que hacía las veces de baño y una mesa con utensilios de limpieza por todo mobiliario. Una vez que entro las puertas de la bóveda se cierran tras de mí y miro en torno hasta descubrir a la joven alta de cabello castaño atado en una coleta que hace abdominales a un lado de la mesa de limpieza en actitud totalmente normal. Mis ojos se cruzan con los verdes de Makoto y ambas compartimos una sonrisa de lado.

-…45, 46, 47…-sigue contando tranquila la castaña. Ambas por acuerdo tácito producto de conocernos tan bien, esperamos a escuchar que las puertas de la bóveda se hayan cerrado por completo para hablar. Cuando el sonido de los compartimentos cesa, Mako detiene su entrenamiento y yo le alargo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -¿Ya lista para el baile? -me dice con tono burlón, seguramente en alusión a mi vestido de noche color azul rey sin mangas, recubierto con una tela transparente con copos de nieve simulados, también tengo tiara, voy maquillada y llevo tacones.

-Totalmente lista. -respondo yo.

-¿Y puedo saber qué hace la Insigne Lady Mercury en la celda de la enemiga número 1 del reino?

-¿Qué crees que hago?-regreso yo cruzándome de brazos.

-Contestando a una pregunta con otra pregunta. Típico de ti. -acaba Makoto y camina hacia la mesa tomando una toalla con la que seca su sudor.

-No deberías ejercitarte así, este es un espacio cerrado. Aunque está ventilado de forma inteligente al fin está cerrado y supongo no te permitirán salir a bañarte. -me burlo yo.

-¿Y para criticar mis nuevos hábitos higiénicos te dignas venir aquí? -sigue la castaña y se sienta en la cama.

-No exactamente. Necesitaba verte. Tenemos mucho que hablar. La versión oficial es que Lady Mercury solicitó a la reina una audiencia contigo para intentar averiguar detalles de tus motivos para pertenecer a la Logia o en caso contrario, tratar de convencerte de volver al buen camino. -en tono serio le digo yo. Una carcajada de mi alta compañera es la única respuesta.

-¡Vaya! ahora paso de delincuente a pecadora digna de redención. ¡Me acuso Padre porque he pecado! -se golpea el pecho graciosamente Makoto. Me siento a su lado en silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto sin mirarla. Mako me mira desconcertada. -¿Por qué usaste tu arma en mi contra y tomaste esa decisión tan estúpida?

-¿Podemos hablar con libertad aquí? -dudosa pregunta ella.

-No hay micrófonos ni forma de monitoreo. Esta cámara se usaba para guardar las reliquias sagradas y yo misma la diseñé. Conozco cada maldito detalle de seguridad y nadie nos escucha, por algo la sugerí para que te encerraran. -inquiero yo tomando con fuerza el brazo de Mako, quizá con mas fuerza de la que se requería, pero necesitaba la respuesta. -responde mi pregunta… ¿Por qué?

-¿Habrías aceptado irte sin dar problemas?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -le respondo exaltada.

-Allí tienes la respuesta. Fue una decisión en fracciones de segundos y me dejé llevar por lo que consideré mejor. No fue ningún acto heroico sino la decisión más estúpida de mi vida. Pensé que podía darles tiempo para huir y encargarme de los inútiles soldados para alcanzarlas mas tarde, solo me descuidé con la maldita de Michiru… -molesta Makoto.

-¿Por qué a mí y no a Primus?-le pregunto de nuevo.

-Porque sé que tú estás en esto por motivos diferentes a nosotros, sé que estás en esto porque de verdad crees en los ideales de la Logia, así que no te irías si te lo pedía. Primus y yo somos un par de cabronas degeneradas mucho más egoístas en ese sentido, y ella no pondría objeción alguna en salvar su pellejo y regresar con su "Amado Maestro". -contesta Makoto y sigue secando su sudor con la toalla. -si quieres un consejo, deja de preocuparte por mí y concéntrate en que no te atrapen. -me dice ella guiñando un ojo con su acostumbrado desenfado.

-Debo reconocer que aunque estaba molesta contigo por dejarte atrapar, lo que hiciste en Ciudad Ígnea fue una jugada maestra sensacional. -acepto yo. -culpar a Rei chan fue, sencillamente sorprendente.

-¿Verdad que si? Luego de darme cuenta de que todos en el Consejo de Gobierno tenían algo que ocultar y sobretodo lo que Luna y Minako creían de Rei chan y del Rey, se me ocurrió una buena salida. Nadie objetaría lo contrario si yo aseguro que Rei es Primus. ¿Qué dijo el Maestro sobre eso?-me pregunta emocionada.

-El cree como Primus y yo que te luciste en el interrogatorio y que culpar a Rei fue la cereza del pastel. -confiesa Ami. Makoto sonríe. -pero si quieres saber mi opinión, yo creo que El Maestro ya esperaba una reacción semejante de nuestra parte. -le confieso. El más completo asombro se plasma en las facciones de la ex gobernadora de Ciudad Lignum. -Sé que se asombrará pero me parece que Makoto se ha ganado compartir mis deducciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-duda mi amiga.

-Ahora que he pensado las cosas, me parece que El Maestro tenía vislumbrados todos los posibles escenarios que ocurrirían, ¿O jamás te has cuestionado porqué nos eligió a nosotras? -pregunto. Mako niega con la cabeza. -yo pienso que él estaba seguro de que si alguna vez nos atrapaban o alguna caía, lo más lógico sería que el Consejo de Gobierno acusara a alguien de su círculo próximo y quería asegurarse de que, de ser ese el caso, no pudieran encontrar relación con nosotras. Nadie que supiera que Lady Júpiter es Secundus me acusaría a mí o a quien sabemos es Primus porque nada nos relaciona. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Ya veo. -se levanta Makoto de la cama con actitud pensativa. -¡Así que el Hijo de Perra calculó hasta nuestras posibles reacciones en caso de ser atrapadas para que la Logia pudiera seguir funcionando!…¡JODER! -molesta la castaña golpea con su puño la pared de la bóveda.

-¡SHHH! Cálmate, no queremos levantar sospechas. -la detengo del hombro; Makoto gira y me sujeta de los brazos con mucha fuerza, que en su caso era de considerar.

-¡Dime de quién sospechas! ¡Dime quién crees que puede ser el muy desgraciado! -se exalta la castaña y me mira recriminante. Sabía que podía reaccionar así pero tampoco me puedo arriesgar más, así que pongo mi mano sobre la boca de Mako.

-Solo si te callas. No queremos que los guardias crean que enloqueciste y vengan. -le ordeno con mirada terminante. Mi compañera parece más calmada, me suelta de los brazos y regresa a sentarse a la cama. Me se sienta a su lado y froto mis brazos en que aún lucen las marcas rojas de sus dedos.

-Lo siento. -se excusa ella.

-No importa…ahora escucha. Te he de confesar que antes de que iniciaran los ataques de la Logia jamás tuve motivos para sospechar de alguien en particular, pero creo que justo el inicio de este juego fue el momento mas vulnerable para El Maestro, cuando de verdad pusimos en práctica todo lo que él nos enseñó entonces de verdad estábamos en peligro y fue cuando comenzó a dar muestras de cierta vulnerabilidad. Primero que todo, sospeché del Rey Endymion. -inicio yo el camino de mis deducciones. Mako hace un gesto de fastidio.

-Sería demasiado obvio que fuera él. ¿No? El marido modelo de la Sabia Reina que creó Tokio de Cristal. Yo jamás sospeché de él, es un tipo muy fácil de leer. Detrás de su amorosa solicitud y su total sumisión a su esposa no es difícil entender lo que oculta…O si no pregúntale a la infame de Rei. -acaba la castaña.

-Justo Rei es la clave de esto. El momento de los ataques dejó muy vulnerable esa debilidad de nuestro amado soberano, y por momentos llegué a creerlo bastante razón para haber provocado en él esa ansia de terminar con este mundo perfecto y poder hacer lo que realmente desea. -afirmo yo.

-¿Entrenar Artes Marciales?-insinúa Mako burlona.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces y piénsalo! –le doy yo un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado que solo le causa risa. -Era muy posible que fuera el cerebro tras La Logia del Caos. En verdad el Rey Endymion tiene mucho más talento, iniciativa e ímpetu del que demuestra tener. -sigo yo.

-No. Hay algo aquí que no me acaba de gustar. A pesar de los "Oscuros Motivos" que sabemos pueda tener, no se crea algo tan elaborado como la Logia del Caos por tantos años solo para obtener a… -Mako deja inconclusa la última palabra.

-Lo sé. La parte ideológica. Eso era lo que no me cuadraba en sospechar de Su Alteza. El Maestro ha creado toda una doctrina para convencernos de la necesidad de este cambio, y el Rey seguramente no habría necesitado de tanto si sabemos CUAL era y aun es su objetivo. -deduzco yo.

-Sin duda. Hay mil y una forma de lograr lo que él quiere menos elaboradas y peligrosas. -añade Mako.

-Eso me llevó entonces a sospechar de alguien más, de alguien que prácticamente es invisible en la corte pero cuya influencia es tanta que hasta la Reina Serena confía más en él que en su marido y conoce los pensamientos, políticas y decisiones de ella más que nadie en todo Tokio de Cristal. -inicio yo. Mako abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Helios? -inquiere ella. Yo asiento con una cabezada.

-Piénsalo. Él es demasiado inteligente y pasa suficiente tiempo fuera de Tokio de Cristal como para poder haber creado las bases y todo lo que en ellas tenemos y hacemos. Además, Svante, mi bibliotecario en Ciudad Aquae, me informó que estaba curioseando en la Zona Omega y sabes todos los documentos prohibidos que tenemos allí. ¿Por qué el futuro esposo de la Princesa de interesaría por teorías antiguas sobre el caos, movimientos filosóficos extremistas o manipulación de masas? –deduzco.

-Eso sería más razonable. Realmente siempre me ha parecido algo raro que Helios sea más apegado a la Reina que a la Princesa, y es verdad, el chico tiene la inteligencia, los medios y sobretodo el Tiempo de ser el Maestro. -apoya Makoto.

-Aún no lo descarto del todo. Pero ahora vamos con el tercero, el que ha raíz de mi visita a "Diamond Manor" comencé a catalogar como el sospechoso principal.

-¿Fuiste a esa casa de locos? ¿Y Reuniste los requisitos de perfección para ser invitada?-ironiza Mako. -pensé que solo la ilustre Senshi del Amor y la Belleza tenía derecho a entrar en ese lugar.

-Luna y Artemis me invitaron después del ataque a Ciudad Lignum. Acudí y encontré cosas interesantes. ¿Sabías que Artemis sama tiene una colección de máscaras antiguas? -confieso al fin mis observaciones.

-¡ES ÉL! ¡Ami es Él!...allí tienes la explicación, las máscaras, y además una posición privilegiada de la que nadie sospecharía. Artemis es el principal defensor del régimen y de seguir al pie de la letra las malditas órdenes de la reina, y queda con las demás sospechas también. ¡Eres un maldito cerebro maligno! Lo atrapaste, Ami, lo hiciste…¡Artemis es el Hijo de Puta que nos ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo!

-Ten calma, Mako, por favor… todavía no lo sabemos, es una especulación. Me faltan algunas pruebas para estar segura. -añado yo. -en la última reunión en la base del muelle de Ciudad Ígnea, mientras planeábamos la siguiente misión, tomé una fibra que se cayó al suelo de la máscara que El Maestro llevaba ese día. Una curiosa talla en madera como las usadas por los antiguos africanos con abundante melena. Envié al laboratorio de Ciudad Aquae la fibra y le he pedido a Loeira, mi mejor química, que la analice. Después de ver esos resultados podré estar segura de si Artemis es o no el rostro bajo la máscara del Maestro. -termino yo. Makoto toma mi mano con fuerza.

-Cuando lo sepas, dímelo. -firme la castaña. Yo asiento. -Y por favor no dejes que te atrapen. Debes llegar a la misión Omega sin que nadie sepa que eres parte de esto.

-Lo intentaré. Aunque, ahora que estamos solas, tanto riesgo tiene Primus de ser atrapada como lo tengo yo. -declaro con realismo. -pero después de todo, esto hace divertido el juego. ¿O no?

-Sin duda. -Concede Makoto. -Ami… ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que tenían la Copa Falsa?-divertida pregunta.

-En cuanto intentaron trasladarla de Ciudad Ígnea y no reaccionó al tacto de la Reina, y curiosamente Helios sama fue quien dedujo que las mujeres de la Logia debieron cambiar la falsa Copa por la verdadera y hurtarla. Dentro de todo lo malo que tuvo tu captura, también hay algo bueno: Todos en el Consejo de Gobierno están tan seguros de que Rei es Primus, que solo esperan a Tertius en el baile de Aniversario.

-Lo malo de estar encerrada aquí es que me perderé la diversión. -comenta la castaña. -pagaría por ver su cara cuando vean a Primus en acción siendo que Rei está encerrada. -ríe ella. -al menos ya nos enteramos de quiénes nos seguían. Hay que tener cuidado con la Princesa y Hotaru, no son las niñas inmaduras que todos pensábamos. Cuida tus espaldas.

-Lo haré, tampoco quiero que me atrapen antes de la misión Omega. Creo que eso es todo lo que venía a decirte. Ahora volveré y le diré a la reina que no he podido convencerte de abandonar el oscuro camino de la maldad. -finjo un tono consternado y doy media vuelta.

-¡Espera!...No puedes irte así, tienes qué decirme qué han planeado esta vez y cuál será el trofeo en el Baile de Aniversario. -pregunta la castaña con ojos brillantes como niño pequeño ante un juguete, yo sonrío, me acerco a ella y le digo al oído la respuesta a sus dos preguntas.

-¡NO JODAS! ¡El bastón del Rey!-Makoto no puede evitar reír a carcajadas cuando escucha eso, yo la dejo reír a gusto y usando el comunicador de mi oreja llamo al capitán de la guardia. Los mecanismos de puertas de la bóveda comienzan a moverse. Giro para mirar a Makoto que sigue riendo tan fuerte que cuando los soldados llegan a sacarme la miran asombrados.

-¿Algo le pasa a Lady Júpiter?-me pregunta el capitán al verla tirada en la cama riendo desaforadamente.

-Hora de irnos, General, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. -declaro sin meterme en explicaciones con el guardia mientras salimos de la bóveda escuchando las risas de Makoto… definitivo la maldita iba a pasarlo mal teniendo que quedarse encerrada en lugar de ver la acción, pero había que seguir las reglas a pesar de todo y yo aún tenía algunas cosas que arreglar para que todo saliera bien. Luego de mi pequeña entrevista con Makoto y de agradecer al guardia, intenté regresar a mi habitación del Palacio ya que en mi brazalete parpadeaba la señal de que había recibido en mi computadora personal un mensaje de quien esperaba recibirlo, al parecer Primus se había hecho cargo de la sorpresita en el "Salón Topacio" siguiendo mis indicaciones. Podía mirar allí mismo pero no me sentía del todo segura. Giré en una esquina del sótano y me encontré con Rei, quien caminaba conducida por siete guardias de armadura color plata al parecer en dirección a la bodega de armas que era donde estaba recluida. Mi amiga me miró un momento mientras nos cruzamos, ella lucía su Chihaya rojo con blanco de sacerdotisa y no parecía en nada alterada, y menos aún prisionera a pesar de tener sus manos sujetas en las esposas de luz roja.

-Rei chan… -comento yo al verla. -¿Qué haces fuera de tu… -no me atrevo a decir "prisión".

-¿De mi jaula?... no te aflijas, Ami chan, solo obedezco las órdenes reales. Su Alteza me mandó llamar a su cámara personal, quería hablar conmigo. Ahora regreso a mi celda. -comenta ella con tono calmado. Me quedé en silencio ante esta declaración… ¿La reina quería hablar con Rei? ¿Para qué?... cuando el contingente pasó a mi lado ella se detuvo y todos los soldados con ella, casi como si fuera aun una Gobernadora, parecía que ninguno se atrevía a hacer nada en su contra. -No tienen a la correcta, Ami chan. -me dijo ella.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?-cuestiono yo.

-Porque me parece que eres la única que cree que soy inocente. Por el honor de mis ancestros te juro que yo no estoy metida en esto. Cierto que cometí algunos errores y dejé pasar detalles, con la inmadura de Makoto principalmente y con… -en este punto solo sonríe de lado. -No te diré que soy una santa porque sabes que no, pero no estoy en la Logia del Caos. Mantén los ojos abiertos y ten cuidado, porque esta noche en el baile no será una la que ataque, sino dos. -me comenta. Yo solo atino a asentir con una cabezada y entonces ella sigue su camino junto con los guardias hasta la bóveda en que sería encerrada y yo continúo el mío hasta que escucho por el pasillo los claros pasos de alguien que corre solo para ver aparecer al Rey Endymion que pasa de largo a mi lado y se acerca a los guardias.

-¡Alto! -ordena él. Al verlo los soldados de armadura color plata se inclinan con una rodilla en Tierra y Rei ni siquiera se voltea. -Alto… necesito hablar con la prisionera… -dice él recuperando el aliento. Yo me quedo en silencio mirando la extraña escena.

-Ami chan… dile a "Su Alteza" que el decreto de la Reina es que solo ella o Haruka pueden hablar con nosotras. -responde mi compañera con altivez. Veo al rey caminar hasta colocarse delante de ella y mirarla con extraña expresión. -y no sería muy agradable que el propio Rey Endymion desobedeciera una orden directa de su esposa. ¿O si?

-Rei… -habla el soberano mirándola con extraña rudeza. -¿Qué te preguntó Serena? -lanza al fin este. Veo a Rei pasar a su lado y si mis ojos no me engañan esboza una sonrisa irónica.

-No se preocupe, Majestad, que su esposa está mas interesada en salvar su reino que en Usted… -dice Rei con buela -Capitán, abra mi celda. Si su Alteza quiere preguntarme algo que le pida a su esposa un permiso especial. -declara al fin. El soldado se levanta y abre la bóveda. Veo al Rey apretar los puños y tratar de detenerla pero entonces me acerco y me interpongo entre él y la entrada.

-No lo haga, majestad. Ella tiene razón. Como está la situación ahora es mejor hacer todo como ordena la reina. Si de verdad desea hablar con Rei entonces…

-No importa ya, Lady Mercury. Gracias de igual forma. -termina el rey y regresa sobre sus pasos con actitud abatida. Definitivo este hombre era una bomba de tiempo aún peor de peligroso que la Logia del Caos, y me parece a mi que estaba a punto de estallar.

**Sala del Trono, Palacio de Cristal, una hora después. **

Me detengo al frente del acceso a la Sala del trono, caminando algo apresurada, había sido convocada a una Reunión del Consejo de Gobierno previo al Baile de Aniversario y me molestaba que lo largo del vestido y los tacones no me permitieran caminar como quisiera, pero así debía ser, el baile de esa noche era el evento mas esperado de los festejos y como tal desbordaba lujo y elegancia; eso me incluía, aunque me fastidiara. El consuelo que me quedaba era pensar en lo que lo íbamos a convertir.

Llegue al lugar indicado y unos guardias me permitieron el paso. Dentro, todas las senshis, excepto Makoto y Rei, usando vestidos que en verdad hacían palidecer al mío en elegancia y brillantez, aguardaban mi llegada junto con los consejeros reales, Helios y los Soberanos. Al parecer había sido la última en llegar, pero era necesario, tenía algunas cosas que coordinar.

-Ami chan… al fin llegas. -comenta acercándose a mi Minako, vestida esa noche de dorado, demasiado brillante y elegante aún para ella.

-Siento la demora, Mina chan, me demoré mucho con el vestido, no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de arreglos. –respondo yo.

-Si vas a tardar para llegar así de linda puede disculparse la demora. -opina Haruka con su tono galante de siempre acercándose a mi.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Haruka san, pero en verdad no sé como se supone que vamos a poder disfrutar del baile con la amenaza de la Logia del Caos. -respondo yo. A lo lejos, veo a la reina, que hablaba con Helios, y al verme me sonríe. Parecía que después de la captura de Makoto y Rei había recuperado su tranquilidad de antes. Me pregunto cuánto le duraría.

-Ami chan. Supe que fuiste a ver a Makoto a la bóveda de reclusión. Me lo informó el capitán. -me pregunta Haruka.

-Así fue. La Reina me permitió visitarla, quería hacerle algunas preguntas e intentar que delatara a la tercera de esas mujeres pero no logré mucho. -respondo con mi estudiado tono de lamentación. Haruka me va a preguntar algo más pero es interrumpida por el sonido de una campana tocada por Artemis que llama a todos a la mesa de reunión.

-Senshis, consejeros, majestades. -inicia el siempre ceremonioso Artemis. -vamos a comenzar esta reunión de trabajo del Consejo de Gobierno; por primer vez sin dos de nuestros miembros mas distinguidos, quienes por razones que todos conocemos y que no repetiré, no pueden ni deben formar parte de este sagrado Consejo. Las insignias de Lady Mars y Lady Júpiter han sido removidas y dadas, al menos mientras esto termina y se decide otra cosa, a la princesa Rini y al joven Helios. -informa el ministro de cabello blanco. Yo veo a la joven pelirrosa, quien luce en su pecho el emblema del Fénix y el joven de traje de etiqueta blanco, el del dragón. Vaya jugada de la Reina. Esto no esperaba.

-Excelente decisión. -comenta complacida Setsuna sentada al lado de Rini y Hotaru en un extremo de la mesa sin ocultar el orgullo de que su pupila sea distinguida con esta responsabilidad.

-Tomaré la palabra entonces, después de la breve presentación de Artemis san. -comienza Haruka. -y con la venia de sus majestades, quienes me han encargado desde Ciudad Ígnea de la seguridad de este evento. El motivo de estar reunidos antes del Baile de Aniversario, se debe a que si bien hemos logrado atrapar a dos de las mujeres de la Logia, sabemos aún queda una de ellas y es muy posible que trate de irrumpir en el baile.

-Haruka san. Disculpa que interfiera, pero ¿Están seguros de que la Logia no está acabada?-pregunta Luna. -Como bien dices ya atraparon a dos de ellas y la tercera, si es que tiene tan poca sensatez para presentarse, debería tener mucho miedo de nosotros, finalmente, esta vez en el baile, no habrá ningún tipo de reliquia en exhibición y por tanto pierde interés para ellas.

-Lamento contradecir a Luna sama. -interviene Michiru. -pero no estamos seguras de nada de eso. Suponemos que la única mujer que hace falta de ser atrapada puede querer presentarse y por ese motivo consideramos lo mejor estar preparadas. En el Baile habrá muchas personas importantes invitadas de las cuatro regiones del reino, todas con invitación oficial, y sería muy peligroso arriesgarnos delante de tanta gente, más cuando sabemos que el arresto de Mars y Júpiter no ha trascendido a la Opinión Pública.

-Ni deseamos que ocurra. -apoya Setsuna.

-Lo que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna san quieren decir, es que he decidido que la seguridad esta noche debe ser extrema. No quiero arriesgar a los asistentes al Baile y por otro lado, me interesa sobremanera atrapar a la tercera mujer de la Logia. -habla al fin la Reina.

-Es por eso que esperamos que nadie en esta sala se resista a la medida que tomaremos a continuación. -indica Helios y se levanta tomando una caja transparente de cristal en la que destacan unas pulseras hermosas, de oro y gemas preciosas bellamente ordenadas…¡Mierda! Si es lo que me estoy imaginando entonces…

-¿Qué es eso, Madre? -pregunta Rini al ver a su futuro esposo repartir las pulseras.

-Eso, Rini, son unos localizadores inteligentes que les ruego… -dice con tono serio la reina. -usen esta noche. Los ojos rojos de Rini se cruzan con los de su Padre, quien tiene una actitud seria y demasiado callada. Al parecer si era verdad lo que sospeché hace un momento. ¿Cuándo tomaría la decisión la reina? ¿Por qué no lo consultó ni conmigo?

-No me mires así, pequeña… yo tampoco sabía nada. -responde el soberano. Hotaru toma la pulsera con gemas amatista en su mano y luego mira a la reina.

-¿Hemos de entender, Majestad, que esto es una orden suya con el propósito de mantenernos vigiladas durante el baile? ¿Sospecha algo de nosotros? -lanza la joven de corto cabello negro.

-¡Hotaru!-se exalta Setsuna a su lado. -¡Mide tus palabras con la reina!

-Está bien, Setsuna, puedo responder a las preguntas de Hotaru. Y la respuesta a ambas es Sí. Si es una orden y si sospechamos de Ustedes. -con una frialdad nueva que consigue asustarme, responde la reina.

-¿Sospechamos? -duda Mina. -¿He de entender que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y los caballeros están exentos de sospecha? -pregunta la rubia cuando el joven Helios deja la pulsera de Topacio sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Entiende bien, Lady Venus. Las Outher Senshi están libres de sospecha de pertenecer a la Logia del Caos porque han sido vistas combatiendo con ellas al mismo tiempo de los ataques en momentos en que el resto de Ustedes simplemente desaparecían. -responde el joven sacerdote. -y a pesar de no querer usar las palabras de Lady Júpiter, los hombres también estamos libres de sospecha.

-Majestad… -se levanta de su silla una muy afectada Luna que mira con ojos decepcionados a la reina. -Usted sabe que yo sería incapaz de…

-Lo siento mucho, Luna. Luego de lo que ocurrió en Ciudad Ígnea aprendí que no debo fiarme de nadie, ni siquiera de quienes son más cercanos a mí. -responde la Reina. -Ni siquiera de mi hija… -sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada roja de Rini que voltea la vista furiosa mientras presiona los puños. -Y debes aceptar que las sospechas siguen recayendo justamente en quienes forman parte del Consejo de Gobierno. Siento mucho si alguien más se indigna pero es una medida de seguridad que no pienso abandonar. Si queda una de esas mujeres por atrapar, definitivamente está entre nosotros ahora… ¡Y si ha pensado solo por un momento que puede seguirse burlando de mí y del Gobierno, se equivoca! -terminante la reina se levanta del trono y golpea con el puño la mesa dejando a todos en la sala asombrados de semejante reacción…-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se me escapó de todo el esquema el detalle de Serena? Creo que hice mal en subestimarla, como todos aquí. Solo esperaba que esta decisión no afectara la Misión Épsilon. Debía hacer algo…

-Si su Alteza necesita esta muestra de lealtad, al menos yo estoy dispuesta a demostrarla, y lo que sea que se requiera de mí para probarla. -me pongo de pie y coloco la pulsera de oro y zafiros en mi muñeca -lo haré- La reina me mira y asiente con una cabezada.

-Si Ami puede demostrar su lealtad, yo tampoco seré menos leal. -afirma Minako y también se coloca su pulsera, poco a poco Luna, Hotaru y Rini hacen lo propio y parece que la tensión dentro de la sala del trono se calma. Mi decisión había sido la correcta. De momento tanto mi lealtad como la medida de la reina estaban a salvo.

-Ahora que las ordenes de la reina han sido obedecidas, procederemos a explicar los mecanismos de seguridad que… -las palabras del joven Helios se cortan cuando el rey Endymion se levanta de su asiento al lado de su esposa y con el ceño fruncido y paso veloz se aleja del lugar golpeando con fuerza las pesadas puertas al salir. Un nuevo silencio en la sala del trono deja paralizados a los asistentes ante tan intempestivo acto. Otra confirmación a mis observaciones. Allí iba la bomba de tiempo.

-Continúa, Helios. -ordena con el rostro serio la reina. El joven se aclara la garganta y sigue.

-Como decía, la reina y yo hemos pensado que, para mayor seguridad de los invitados al baile y un control de seguridad mas eficiente, solo las Outher Senshis se harán cargo de todo lo relativo a la captura de la última mujer de la Logia, si es que aún se atreve a aparecer. -informa el joven.

-Helios… ¿Quieres decir que nosotros deberemos estar en la fiesta como cualquier invitado?-duda Rini.

-Tal como cualquier invitado, querida, y de ser posible a la vista de todos nosotros. Tendré el gusto de escoltarlas a ti y a Lady Saturn. -responde el chicho con una elegante y correcta inclinación. ¡Vaya, vaya con Serena! Al parecer había decidido poner difíciles las cosas esta noche. Eso le daría un interesante PLUS a nuestro plan. Por encima de la mesa, miro a Primus y la desgraciada tiene la misma sonrisa que yo en sus labios, pero la borra al momento como buena actriz.

-Como ha dicho Helios, ninguna de Ustedes deberá separarse de nosotros. Artemis sama escoltará a Ami chan, mientras que Luna y Mina estarán en todo momento a mi lado, y reitero, en "Todo Momento" al menos lo que dure el baile. -seria la reina. De nuevo señal de alerta. Todos tienen dos encomendadas y Artemis solo a mí… ¿Por qué?

-Madre… ¿Si recuerdas que Hotaru y yo somos las responsables de la organización del Baile y que debemos ausentarnos para organizar todo lo que hemos preparado para este aniversario? -pregunta ansiosa la princesa.

-Lo recuerdo, pequeña, y podrán hacer todo lo que necesiten, pero con Helios a su lado siempre. -terminante la reina. Rini va a reclamar algo más pero Hotaru pone un brazo sobre su hombro negando con la cabeza. Mako tenía razón, una complicidad de tanto tiempo entre esas dos las hacía peligrosas.

-¿Algo más que debamos saber, majestad?-pregunta Luna.

-Solo algo más. Si la última mujer de la Logia aparece, nadie de Ustedes interferirá. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna son las únicas permitidas, con los guardias, para atraparla. Y esa orden es terminante. -acaba Serena. -eso es todo, pueden retirarse conforme sus escoltas lo hagan. Saldremos todos juntos hacia el Salón Topacio. -da por terminada la reunión la reina. Helios se levanta y habla en una esquina de la sala del trono con una, al parecer, muy alterada Rini, mientras Mina y Luna hablan con la reina. Me parece que es el momento adecuado para retirarme cuando la voz del consejero de cabello blanco me detiene.

-Permítame, Lady Mercury, escoltarla hacia el Salón Topacio. -me ofrece Artemis su brazo, entonces le sonrío aceptándolo, entendiendo que eso es más una orden que una petición. Si por un momento pensé que iba a poder librarme de mi perro guardián estaba equivocada. Definitivo esta misión iba a ser muy divertida.

-Gracias por ello, Artemis sama. -respondo y ambos salimos por el pasillo. El consejero viste una túnica blanca con motivos plateados sumamente elegante, su cabello largo sujeto en una media coleta y zapatos puntiagudos. Como bien había dicho Makoto, la encarnación de la perfección.

-Espero que comprenda, Lady Mercury, que esta noche no podíamos hacer excepción alguna. La Reina, Helios sama y yo sabemos que Usted es totalmente fiel al reino y su majestad me encargó transmitirle que no desconfía de vos, pero espera que entienda que en bien del Reino y para evitar todo tipo de suspicacias, debió incluirla en estas medidas de seguridad. -habla el primer ministro.

-Yo comprendo, Artemis sama, y no me quejo para nada de ello. -sonrío hablando con total serenidad. Los dos hemos llegado ya al final del pasillo y afuera nos aguardan los carruajes que nos conducirán hacia el lugar del baile.

-Sabiendo todo eso, así como la importancia de su misión, me empeñé en ser yo quien le escolte esta noche. -comenta Artemis cuando bajamos las escaleras. Solo al escuchar esas palabras toda la fortaleza que tenía antes parece que se tambalea, y mis ojos se clavan en el rostro serio del Primer Ministro.

-¿La importancia de mi misión? -respondo ante tamaño cuestionamiento que en verdad no esperaba de él.

-Claro, su misión como senshi… -Ataja Artemis como si no tuviese importancia y le indica al lacayo que abra la puerta del carruaje haciéndome que suba adelante, él sube después y da la orden de avanzar. Una vez dentro del carruaje, miro con atención y a detalle el rostro de mi "Escolta". Dentro de mí sé que voy en la misma cabina del principal sospechoso para ponerle un rostro definido al "Maestro" y sus últimas palabras no hacen sino aguzar mis sospechas… ¿Por qué Artemis pediría escoltarme justo a mí, a mí sola, si lo natural era que lo hiciera con Minako y Luna?

-Lady Mercury… La última vez que estuvo en "Diamond Manor" recuerdo su interés por mi colección de máscaras. ¿Aún tiene tal curiosidad? -pregunta Artemis. Otra luz roja. ¿Él inicia solo la conversación sobre máscaras?

-Usted sabe, Artemis sama, que soy una mente inquieta, a quien le interesa toda forma nueva de conocimiento. Me pareció fascinante que Usted tenga ese pasatiempo. -respondo yo.

-Todas las máscaras son fabricadas por mi mismo. El trabajo de siglos, guiado solo por registros antiguos y archivos del pasado, recreo cada material y cada detalle con toda rigurosidad. Es difícil encontrar materiales en este tiempo pero soy paciente, sé que todo trabajo pesado tiene su recompensa al final. ¿No cree Usted lo mismo?

-Totalmente, Artemis sama. -le aseguro.

-Y no creo equivocarme al pensar que Usted es alguien que sabe aguardar con paciencia el momento justo. -afirma el. Los ojos verdes del consejero y los míos chocan en una mirada profunda y penetrante que dura varios minutos sin que las facciones del otro muestren una sola señal de lo que seguramente estábamos pensando.

-¿Entiendo con eso que me invita a su selecto círculo de amantes de las máscaras, Artemis sama?-rompo aquel escrutinio mutuo.

-Entiende bien, como siempre, Lady Mercury. Luego de que haga lo que debe hacer esta noche, creo que está lista para saber. ¿Aceptará?-declara el Primer Ministro y mi corazón sufre un vuelco al escuchar esto. Sé que por las reglas del juego no puedo hablar con claridad y lo asumo, pero para mi no hay duda alguna de que El Maestro, ese hombre que nos metió a las tres en este juego y a quien jamás pude descubrir antes, va conmigo en este carruaje.

-Acepto. -respondo decidida. Mi sexto sentido me dice que si sobrevivo a la Misión Épsilon, mi premio será saberlo todo, por eso me está invitando a "Diamond Manor". En ese momento el carro se detiene justo a la entrada de fastuoso y elegante "Salón Topacio" y otros lacayos vestidos de dorado acuden a abrir la puerta y permitirnos el acceso.

Bajo del brazo de Artemis pero al momento me ciega el número de flash, voces y gritos de personas que se agolpan tras las vallas metálicas para ver a los invitados, personas que no fueron invitadas al selecto Baile que tenía por objeto alagar a todos los funcionarios de gobierno o la sociedad que de alguna manera habían cooperado en la Construcción de Tokio de Cristal todo este tiempo.

-Hay mucha gente… me siento como en esas viejas películas en que las estrellas de cine llegaban a Hollywood. -comento yo disgustada. El Primer Ministro ríe de buena gana.

-Somos las estrellas esta noche, Lady Mercury, así que sonría a las Cámaras y salude a las transmisiones televisivas, que todo el Mundo Conocido estará mirándonos. -asegura Artemis y saluda a las cámaras. Ambos caminamos por el pasillo custodiado por guardias de armaduras color plata hasta entrar en el edificio.

Una vez dentro, respiro mejor, lejos de las cámaras, pero enseguida contengo un gesto de asombro por la belleza de los decorados del salón: todo con estatuas en cristal de los animales sagrados en fuentes multicolores iluminadas por cientos de luces, telas colgando con los emblemas de todas las regiones y flores que guían el camino por las escaleras hacia dentro del salón. Debía reconocer que las dos niñas pequeñas se habían esforzado. Ayer que vine aquí para calcular las posibilidades de la misión esto aún era un hervidero de trabajadores y no parecía un salón de baile, ahora…

-Lord Artemis, Lady Mercury, bienvenidos a la fiesta. -indica una joven vestida de blanco con un antifaz del mismo tono ofreciéndonos otros los cuales aceptamos y los colocamos sobre el rostro entrando en el salón.

Dentro, muchos hombres vestidos de etiqueta o con los trajes propios de cada una de las regiones del reino y muchas mujeres con largos y hermosos vestidos largos, antifaces, sombreros, tocados de plumas o flores departían tomando deliciosos bocadillos en el enorme salón, mientras una música se escucha, tocada por orquesta que se haya en un estrado con forma de un gran Pegaso con las alas desdobladas a un lado de un lago artificial con cientos de flores de papel alumbradas con esferas de luz brillante y una especie de cortinas onduladas de colores semejantes a auroras boreales que vienen y van por todo el salón, todo lo cual acaba de dar al lugar una apariencia perfecta de ensoñación paradisiaca. Solo a la Princesa se le pudo ocurrir este uso decorativo de la energía térmica. Brillante, debo reconocer. Aunque no tan brillante como los usos que esperaba darle yo.

-¿Asombrada por la belleza del Salón? -pregunta Artemis.

-Mucho. Comprendo por qué la Princesa y Hotaru estaban tan dedicadas a la organización del Baile de Aniversario. -respondo al ver un pasillo circular que rodeaba el salón en forma de espiral mostrando pinturas de artistas de todo el reino que conmemoraban los 500 años de Tokio de Cristal.

-Vayamos a ver la exposición mientras llega la familia real. -ofrece Artemis y ambos nos acercamos al pasillo que es recorrido por otras personas enmascaradas que al vernos se apresuran a saludarnos con respeto. Una vez que logramos deshacernos de los saludos protocolarios, Artemis y yo caminamos por el pasillo de espiral hasta los balcones en que hay varias esculturas de mármol. Mientras tres damas al ver a Artemis lo abordan emocionadas, aprovecho para caminar un poco hasta el balcón sin perderme del radar de mi "Escolta" y mirando abajo.

Puedo ver otros carruajes que van llegando al "Salón Topacio" y de estos bajan primero la Princesa y Helios junto con Hotaru, entrando en el salón en silencio bastante extraño, de hecho la joven pelirrosa ni siquiera da el brazo a su prometido que lo ofrece a la pelinegra, mientras la Princesa entra sola y de mal talante sin responder a los saludos de los lacayos que les reciben ni a las solicitudes de los reporteros de varios canales de telecomunicaciones de hablar para las cámaras; contrario a ella, Helios y Hotaru si otorgan unas palabras y varios saludos antes de entrar. ¡Vaya que era divertido analizar las caras y las actitudes de todos los miembros del consejo de gobierno desde mi pequeña atalaya!

En el siguiente carruaje llegan el Rey y la Reina con Minako y Luna, y al ver bajar a la pareja real los vítores y gritos de la gente y los reporteros estallan como nunca, aunque son la Reina y la Gobernadora de Ciudad Metallus, quienes con sus bellísimos vestidos color plata y oro captan el interés de las cámaras, más cuando Minako da varias vueltas para lucirlo. Típico de ella. El Rey y Luna, aprovechando que pasan desapercibidos, entran en el Salón delante de las dos mujeres.

Una vez que la Reina y la senshi del Amor entran en el Salón, veo que en el último carruaje arriban las Outher Seshis. Haruka, vistiendo un hermoso traje blanco con dorado, Michiru despampanante con su largo vestido aguamarina y Setsuna elegantemente vestida de tinto. Creo que todos los actores de la comedia están en escena. Dando media vuelta me excuso con las damas que monopolizan a Artemis y le digo de forma discreta que han llegado sus majestades. Ambos caminamos de regreso hasta bajar de nuevo.

Dentro del Salón Topacio la orquesta deja de tocar en cuanto la Reina y el Rey aparecen en el lugar y las trompetas entonan una marcha acompañada de las palmas y vítores de los selectos invitados al ver llegar a los soberanos. Artemis y yo llegamos abajo justo cuando ellos inician su camino hacia el centro del salón. Las luces y la música mas cientos de pétalos de flores que caen del techo acompañan el desfile de la Reina y el Rey hacia el centro del salón, seguidos de Helios que lleva del brazo ahora si a su prometida y en el otro brazo a Hotaru. Todos llevan sus antifaces puestos, menos Serena.

Artemis y yo caminamos, yo aún de su brazo, hasta colocarnos cerca de los soberanos y al lado de Haruka quien lleva del brazo a Michiru y a Luna. Setsuna nos ve llegar y Artemis galantemente le ofrece también su brazo.

Alcanzo a ver como la reina levanta las manos y todas las luces del lugar se apagan enfocando algunos reflectores en ella. El salón guarda silencio total.

-¡_Ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal! ¡Nuestro Reino está por cumplir 500 años de su fundación! ¡En tres días el Magno evento en el Palacio de Cristal marcará esa fecha memorable! Todos Ustedes, quienes están aquí esta noche, han ayudado a consolidar el Reino y a hacerlo lo que es ahora. Este baile, esta noche, es el regalo que sus Soberanos queremos hacerles por toda esa ayuda. Diviértanse mucho, porque esta noche es suya. _-levanta la Reina su mano, se coloca el antifaz y al momento comienza una música de vals tocada por la orquesta y cientos de esferas de luces amarillas flotan en torno al salón. Las personas aplauden mientras la reina alarga su mano a su esposo. Puedo ver que el Rey Endymion, que usa ahora antifaz como todos, alarga su bastón a un lacayo para acceder a la petición de su esposa. Helios y la Princesa los imitan y ambas parejas inician el vals. Luego de un momento Haruka y Michiru las siguen. Veo a Artemis mirar a Luna.

-Artemis sama, si lo desea puede pedir la pieza a… -inicio yo.

-No hace falta, Lady Mercury, ella está bailando con el Ministro de Economía de Ciudad Metallus, y mi deber es estar a su lado siempre, así que, si me permite, Lady Plutón, bailaré esta pieza con Lady Mercury -me responde Artemis. Setsuna sonríe.

-Adelante, Artemis sama, Ami chan, diviértanse-concede mi compañera y yo inicio ese baile junto con el Primer Ministro. Luego de un momento que más parejas se nos unen, veo a Setsuna bailar con algún hombre de traje de etiqueta negro con la misma alegría que todos; si no tuviera algo mas delicado en que pensar, quizá podría disfrutar el escenario artísticamente perfecto de ese baile de ensueño, como en los cuentos de hadas… lo mejor de dejar que la fiesta siguiera, era que me iba a gustar mucho arruinarla.

**Dos horas después…**

La joven de cabello aguamarina termina su interpretación de violín en la plataforma flotante y la rubia senshi del viento la espera abajo para ayudarla a bajar del estrado a su pareja. Michiru deja su violín con una servidora y abraza a Haruka.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuve? -pregunta la Senshi del mar.

-Perfecta como siempre. -responde Haruka besándola en los labios.

-De verdad ha sido una noche hermosa, los bailes, la música, los espectáculos, la comida y la decoración. Debemos aceptar que las niñas están creciendo, cariño. -asegura Michiru tomando del brazo a Haruka y regresando con ella al lugar del baile.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo. -responde la seria Senshi rubia.

-Vamos, Ruka, quita esa cara. Todo está saliendo bien ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, Sirena y eso es lo que me preocupa. Tu presentación es el penúltimo acto y finalizará con el baile de clausura, y todo parece demasiado tranquilo. Muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

-Ruka. ¿No crees que es posible como dijo Luna que esa mujer se haya asustado un poco y no venga esta noche?-pregunta la senshi del mar.

-No lo sé, sólo te puedo decir que no me sentiré segura esta noche hasta que el baile termine y todos estemos a salvo en el Palacio de Cristal. -comenta Haruka. Las dos senshis llegan al salón y se acercan a Setsuna.

-Que sonrisa, Setsuna. Me gusta verte así. -comenta Michiru.

-Debe ser porque ve a sus Discípulas siendo responsables y mas que nada, libres de sospechas. -responde Haruka.

-Es por todo. No puedo evitar estas feliz esta noche, chicas. -responde la senshi del tiempo . En ese momento Rini y Hotaru pasan al centro del salón y las trompetas de la orquesta suenan para indicar silencio. La princesa de cabello rosa toma la palabra.

-_Honorables invitados, Funcionarios de Gobierno, Padre y Madre. Lady Saturn y yo como organizadoras de esta noche maravillosa, agradecemos su presencia y esperamos hayan disfrutado de todo lo que nos esforzamos por preparar. Como acto de clausura de este Baile de Aniversario hemos preparado una sorpresa especial. Todos los caballeros pasarán al centro del salón, a la pista principal de baile, donde les serán ofrecidas flores selectas traídas de las cuatro regiones del Reino, mientras que las damas pasarán al pasillo de caracol donde también recibirán un ramillete de flores. Cuando se les indique podrán regresar al salón y deberán buscar a las parejas que lleven la misma flor que ustedes para el magno baile final en que la pista de baile flotará por efecto de energía térmica hasta arriba del Salón Topacio donde se llevará a cabo el baile con la bóveda de las estrellas y la Luna llena como marco_ -informa Rini. Aplausos hacen eco a su singular propuesta.

-Asombroso…nunca esperé que esta fuera la sorpresa final. -comenta Artemis.

-Será algo muy divertido, sin duda. -responde a su lado Ami.

-_Honorables Invitados, les suplicamos a todas las damas que me sigan para llevarlas al lugar en que pueden tomar sus flores. En primer lugar irá la reina y tras ella las senshis, después todas las demás damas invitadas. Sigan a las mujeres de blanco_. -indica Hotaru. Una pequeña algarabía sigue a sus palabras y todas las damas se movilizan con la reina a la cabeza abandonando el salón.

-Lady Mercury… ¿No va a acudir a la petición de la Princesa y Lady Saturn para el baile de clausura?-pregunta el primer ministro.

-Artemis sama, pensé que debía estar en todo momento a su lado… -balbucea la gobernadora del Norte.

-No en esta ocasión. Vea como Lady Venus, Luna y la misma Lady Saturn y la Princesa van con la Reina. Vaya, no hay dificultad alguna. El Baile va a terminar y no creo que haya incidente alguno, además todas llevan sus pulseras. Vaya y haga lo que tiene que hacer. -declara Artemis mirando a Ami de forma significativa. Ella asiente y se mezcla con todas las damas que se alejan. Las luces amarillas se encienden en torno a la Pista de Baile aislándola del resto del salón. Un hombre vestido de blanco se acerca entonces a la pista principal y habla.

-_Honorables invitados, caballeros, mi nombre es Severus Thalus, mayordomo de la Princesa, y me está encargado proporcionarles las flores que harán pareja con las de su dama. Pasen alrededor de la pista donde los demás servidores les ofrecerán las charolas con las flores_. -informa el mayordomo. Los caballeros caminan hacia donde los sirvientes se acercan con las flores en charolas. Artemis se acerca al Rey Endymion y pone su mano sobre su hombro.

-Majestad, vamos por la flor que hará las veces del destino y nos indicará con que dama bailaremos esta noche. -habla el hombre de cabello y antifaz blanco. El soberano suspira hondo y camina a su lado.

-Vamos. -responde. Helios se une al rey y al Primer ministro charlando con Haruka, quien había quedado en la sección de caballeros.

-Es fácil para mí tomar una Magnolia, sé que es la flor favorita de Rini. ¿Y que hay de Lady Neptune? -pregunta el joven de cabello blanco.

-Para Michiru tomaré Orquídeas. -declara Haruka. Los tres hombres y la senshi de traje masculino se acercan al joven que sostiene una de las charolas. Artemis toma una margarita y ofrece una rosa roja al soberano.

-Su alteza, supongo las rosas rojas serán para la Reina. -comenta el Primer Ministro, pero para su sorpresa el rey elige un lirio.

-Esta es la única flor que deseo esta noche, Artemis. -responde el soberano prendiendo la flor en uno de sus ojales.

En los pasillos alrededor del salón, las damas ya están listas con los ramos de flores en sus manos, la Reina, llevando en manos un ramillete de rosas rojas, toma del brazo a su hija que tiene otro de Magnolias.

-Puedes seguir con lo que tenías planeado, pequeña. Parece que todas las invitadas tienen sus flores. -comenta la Reina.

-Muy bien, madre, estarás orgullosa de lo que hemos planeado. -sonríe la pelirrosa.

-Majestad. ¿Ha visto a las demás senshis? Las perdí entre las invitadas-comenta Setsuna llegando al lado de la reina. -incluso no veo a Lady Saturn.

-No hay problema con eso, Setsuna. Todas llevan sus pulseras rastreadoras y Helios tiene el brazalete para saber sus ubicaciones. -segura de sí misma la reina.

-Bien, Madre, entonces ven conmigo, que tendrás el honor de accionar el mecanismo de la cortina de luz térmica que inundará la pista de baile de magia. -comenta la princesa de vestido negro con blanco y del brazo de su madre se acercan a la pista de baile iluminada de luz amarilla dentro de la cual los caballeros con antifaz terminan de colocar las flores en sus ojales.

-¡_Honorables invitados! Es momento de abrir la cortina de luz para revelar la sorpresa final antes de que pasen a buscar a sus parejas de baile_. -habla Rini y le alarga a la reina Serena un control remoto recubierto en oro con una luz roja parpadeante -_la reina Serena tendrá en honor de abrir la cortina de luz al momento que todos lancemos una aclamación en honor del reino…¡Larga vida a Tokio de Cristal!_ -grita Rini con su voz magnificada por los altavoces.

-¡Larga vida a Tokio de Cristal! -gritan tanto las mujeres de afuera de la pista de baile como los hombres dentro de esta, separados solo por la pared de luz amarilla. La reina enciende el control, remoto y todos aguardan un silencio expectante en espera del momento de la sorpresa final preparada por la Princesa y Lady Saturn cuando de pronto un extraño sonido hace a los invitados mirarse unos a otros.

Por todo alrededor de la pista circular de baile en medio del Salón Topacio, comienzan a flotar por todo alrededor de la cortina de luz térmica color amarillo…

-¿RANAS?-duda la Reina al ver a los animales verdosos y cafés flotar por toda la cortina de luz que separaba la parte de afuera de la pista de baile.

-¡Pero qué demonios!-estalla Haruka dentro de la pista de baile al ver a los anfibios flotantes que rodean toda la pista entre la cortina de luz amarilla que separa a los caballeros de las damas. A fuera, Rini y Setsuna intercambian una preocupada mirada y un creciente murmullo se desata entre los invitados.

-Rini… ¿Era esta la sorpresa? -cuestiona la Reina a su hija y a su senshi.

-Claro que no, madre… jamás usaríamos ranas… -se excusa la pelirrosa. Setsuna se abre paso entre las damas que murmuran asombradas de aquello.

-Princesa, Debe detener esto. -comenta la senshi del tiempo. Rini arrebata el control a su madre y lo acciona repetidas veces pero este no funciona.

-No responde -asustada la joven princesa mira a su madre y a su tutora, para después, llevar su dedo al comunicador de su oreja.

-¡Raizo! ¡Raizo revisen la falla de seguridad en el…! -pero las palabras de Rini para su coordinador de logística son cortadas por una voz femenina que resuena en todo el salón.

-_Buenas y bellas noches, mis insignes burócratas de Tokio de Cristal. -_esa voz omnipresente consigue arrancar un grito de espanto entre las mujeres que aguardan en los pasillos del Salón Topacio. -_lamento llegar tarde pero esta vez el Consejo de Gobierno no lo puso fácil. Bien, como ya habrán notado la sorpresa de los anfibios es el regalo de la Logia del Caos para todos los que ayudaron a formar esta mentira perfecta de Tokio de Cristal. Si la reina los recompensa. ¿Porqué nosotros no?-_sigue la voz.

Dentro de la aislada pista de baile, Haruka, furiosa, camina hacia afuera empujando a algunos invitados y lanzando al suelo su antifaz dorado.

-¡Seas quien seas tu, muéstrate y deja de amenazarnos!-molesta la senshi del viento trata de atravesar la cortina de luz amarilla, pero esta le lanza rayos y la tira en el suelo rompiendo una de las mesas mientras algunas ranas flotantes comienzan a hincarse y estallar manchando con sus entrañas el suelo y a algunas invitadas e invitados que contienen gestos de asco. La risa de la mujer acompaña la caída de Haruka.

-¡Pero qué es eso! -molesta Setsuna.

-Invirtieron la polaridad de la energía térmica. Prácticamente aislaron a los hombres dentro de la pista de baile tras la pared de luz y ranas flotantes. -deduce la princesa.

-_¡Gente del Consejo! __¡Senshis y Soberanos!... ¿Cuándo entenderán que no pueden jugar con nosotros? Como habrán notado la pared de luz que aísla a los caballeros tiene energía térmica invertida, una que Lady Uranus conoce muy bien, pues la usó en las armas alteradas del último ataque en ciudad Ígnea. Eso es un gran problema… Y se preguntarán todos… ¿Para qué las ranas?... Oh si, son mucho más que decoración o adorno de tripas en las ropas de las damas, verán, algunos de esos anfibios tienen dentro una bomba… -_comenta la voz. Un grito de pánico se extiende por todo el salón Topacio.

-¡Están mintiendo! ¡Están alardeando! -molesta Rini grita.

-_¿Está segura de ello, Princesa? ¿Se arriesgaría a averiguarlo?-_añade la voz misteriosa. Rini presiona los puños e intenta, como Haruka antes, cruzar la cortina de luz y ranas flotantes solo para ser lanzada por rayos igualmente lejos y caer en el suelo mientras algunas decenas de ranas estallan entre gritos aterrados de las invitadas y una nueva risa de la mujer que habla por el micrófono del salón-_Princesa…Princesa_…_Mientras mas intenten entrar o salín más cargarán la energía y entre más caliente esté, nuestras verdes amigas tronarán como rosetas de maíz._

Dentro, Haruka presiona los puños y estos se encienden de dorado hasta que Artemis se interpone entre ella.

-¡No lo haga, Lady Uranus! No sabemos si alardea o dice la verdad… no use sus poderes y guarde la calma. -pide el Primer Ministro. Haruka tarda en ceder y al fin la luz de su mano se apaga. -Joven Helios… rastree a las senshis ahora… -pide Artemis y el joven de cabello blanco enciende su brazalete el cual muestra el plano del salón Topacio y las luces parpadeantes de las pulseras de todas. Los inteligentes ojos del prometido de la princesa se clavan en los lugares estratégicos.

-Aquí se señala que ninguna de ellas abandonó el salón. Rini está con la reina, Hotaru en la parte de atrás, seguramente ordenando algo de logística, Lady Venus y Lady Mercury con Luna sama en algún lugar entre la gente… todas las damas llevan vestido y antifaz… no las ubico bien y… angustiado el joven.

-_Majestad, le recomiendo que guarde la calma, no deje que ninguno de sus burócratas haga nada tonto, las ranas son solo la protección, únicamente haremos nuestro acto y después no nos volverán a ver, así que, damas de la Corte, Disfruten del Show… -_termina la voz de la mujer y entonces las luces del lugar se apagan y los reflectores alumbran el centro de la pista de baile en que solo se hayan los caballeros. Muchos de los hombres con antifaz se retiran asustados dejando libre el espacio.

-Majestad… ¿La mujer de la Logia dijo HAREMOS? -recalca Setsuna. La reina la mira a los ojos entendiendo la horrible implicación al tiempo que un sonido de una música repetitiva comienza a sonar. Un agujero en el centro de la pista se abre hacia abajo y emerge una plataforma, dos figuras femeninas vestidas únicamente con una tanga negra y un sostén del mismo tono, con tacones, una peluca estilo "Afro" y lentes oscuros polarizados cubriendo sus ojos avanzan caminando alrededor de la pista. Una lleva un colgante de plata con el número I y la otra con el número III.

-¡No puede ser!… -comenta Haruka. -¿Son dos? -incrédula exclama al lado de Artemis y Helios, quienes como todos los caballeros miran asombrados a las dos mujeres que comienzan un baile sensual alrededor del lugar moviéndose de forma insinuante mientras el audio del lugar reproduce la música… y ambas comienzan a cantar.

_You saying baby_

_I'll take you for a ride_

_Let's get together_

_Work it all night_

_I'll be your love_

_You sexy look fine_

_I'll make you feel like_

_Heaven is near _

Afuera de la pista de baile, la reina, Setsuna y Rini intercambian una mirada incrédula tanto por la forma como las mujeres extrañas estaban bailando, manteniendo embobados a los caballeros, como por la presencia de dos y no de una sola de ellas.

-Esto es una burla… ¡Una burla! -estalla furiosa Setsuna al ver como los hombres estaban totalmente absortos en los movimientos de las mujeres como hipnotizados por ellas. Rini, molesta rechina los dientes al ver como una de esas mujeres extrañas sube a la mesa y jala la corbata de su prometido que parece totalmente idiotizado por ella.

-¡No voy a permitir esto! -estalla Rini y camina hacia la pared de luz amarilla con las ranas flotantes. Una mano la detiene del hombro.

-No lo haga, princesa. No podemos arriesgarnos, menos a la gente. -comenta Michiru que acaba de llegar al lado de las tres mujeres.

-Michiru san… ¡Es que no te das cuenta! ¡Se están riendo de nosotras! Seguramente no dirías lo mismo si en lugar de Helios esa maldita estuviera coqueteando con… -pero las palabras de Rini mueren en sus labios cuando la otra mujer que bailaba sobre las mesas empuja a Haruka en una silla y prácticamente se le sienta encima sin que ella haga mucho por quitársela de encima. Los ojos aguamarina de Michiru tienen un destello de furia pero se contiene mientras ambas mujeres de peluca Afro siguen bailando insinuantes para los caballeros y cantando…

_Come on girl believe me_

_I'll make you see_

_That I am the true way_

_Towards ecstasy_

_Touch me, feel me_

_Then you will find_

_We are meant to be..._

_And I aint lying_

La reina Serena mira todo aquel espectáculo con actitud impenetrable, seria, adusta.

-Su alteza… ¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Setsuna a su lado.

-Dos cosas, esperar y mantener la calma. Esto no puede ser considerado un ataque. -declara la soberana.

-¡Pero madre! ¡Debes llamar a la guardia! ¡Esas malditas degeneradas están… -molesta Rini.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!...-grita la Reina-Vamos a espera a saber qué quieren -detiene la reina a su hija con voz potente. Michiru y Setsuna asienten y miran como ambas mujeres siguen su baile sensual con todos los invitados embobados totalmente por ellas. Esta vez es el turno de Artemis de ser acorralado por una de ellas y la observa con ojos desorbitados mientras ella lo acaricia, en tanto que la otra, tomando el bastón del rey Endymion, usa este para bailar sensualmente apoyada en él mientras el soberano no aparta su vista de los senos de la osada bailarina.

_Let me think about it_

_You say you want me_

_You say you need me_

_You say you love me_

_I can´t believe it…_

_Like I'm your_

_Let me think about it _

Las mujeres de poca ropa y peluca Afro siguen bailando sensualmente y cantando dentro de la pista bajo la codiciosa mirada de todo el elemento masculino de aquel baile. Afuera, las damas elegantes de la burocracia miran con mal contenido odio como sus parejas masculinas son totalmente dominadas por las mujeres de la Logia del Caos, que al parecer esa noche estaban empleando una modalidad totalmente diferente de juego.

Cuando la música termina las luces del salón se apagan de golpe y una ola de gritos se escucha alrededor del salón. La luz tarda un poco en encenderse y cuando ocurre es acompañada de gritos de asco pues cientos de ranas que han dejado de flotar invaden al salón y a los invitados como plaga de Egipto.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Dónde están! -comenta furiosa la princesa tratando de abrirse paso entre el caos y los gritos de las invitadas así como de las ranas que croan y saltan descontroladas. En medio de la pista de baile solo hay dos pares de tacones negros y no hay rastro de las mujeres. El desorden y la algarabía de la gente que intenta huir del lugar asustada por las ranas no permiten a la gente del consejo de gobierno controlar a la muchedumbre.

-¡Rini! ¡Tienes que poner orden aquí!-grita Michiru a la joven pelirrosa que intenta hablar por el micrófono

-¡POR FAVOR DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡CONSERVEN LA CALMA! ¡ABANDONEMOS EL RECINTO EN ORDEN! -pero esta vez todo parece inútil. La gente comienza a gritar aterrada empujándose unos a otros hacia la puerta de acceso. Los sirvientes de traje blanco intentan contenerlos y no permitirles la salida, pero todos los invitados parecen haber entrado en pánico y la situación es muy tensa.

-Majestad… creo que debemos abrir la puerta si queremos evitar una catástrofe mayor-opina Setsuna al lado de la Reina. Esta asiente y mira a su hija.

-Da la orden. -ordena. Rini toma su comunicador y ordena a sus sirvientes que se hagan a un lado, ellos obedecen y abren a su vez las pesadas y enormes puertas doradas mientras la gente huye en horrible desbandada entre gritos de espanto y ranas que saltan por doquier hasta la calle; En unos cuantos minutos, todos los invitados del gran Baile de Aniversario han abandonado el salón y solo quedan en este los servidores de vestido blanco y la gente del Consejo de Gobierno. Serena entonces camina hacia Helios, que junto a Haruka, Artemis y Endymion aguardan en el centro dela pista de baile y lo toma del brazo.

-¡Llama a todas las senshis ahora mismo! ¡Quiero saber donde están!-ordena la reina.

-Majestad… lo más probable es que hayan sido empujadas por la gente, vio como salieron todos en desbandada. -comenta Artemis.

-¡NO PEDI TU OPINIÓN!-molesta la reina le responde de una forma muy poco propia de ella. El Primer Ministro la mira asombrado. -Y mas les vale a ninguno de ustedes tres… y a ti, Haruka, no cruzarse en mi camino. Lo que hicieron esta noche no tiene disculpa… ¿Porqué ninguno las detuvo? ¿Estaban muy ocupados mirando sus escotes?-lanza la reina. Un sonrojo del joven Helios y otro de Artemis en la única respuesta. Rini al lado de su madre sonríe complacida al escucharla hablarles así. A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de una cachetada y cuando miran pueden ver a Haruka con la mejilla roja y a Michiru molesta a su lado.

Todos se miran de forma tensa a pesar de que todas las ranas que saltan y croan alrededor perseguida por los sirvientes no parecen un escenario muy propicio para discusiones de ese tipo.

-Hija…retira a tus sirvientes y cierren la puerta-ordena la reina. La Princesa asiente y se aleja a dar la orden-Y tú llama a las senshis aquí ahora. -sigue la reina mirando a Helios.

-¿Aquí? -duda el joven mirando el desorden que los anfibios provocan.

-Aquí -terminante la reina. El joven obedece y acciona su brazalete para cumplir la orden de la reina mientras esta clava sus ojos azules recriminantes en su marido, que la mira igualmente pero en silencio.

-Hurtaron mi bastón-dice Endymion.

-No solo tu bastón, querido. También tu autocontrol-responde Serena.

-Majestad… no logro hacer contacto con ninguna de las senshis-comenta Helios.

-Sigue intentando -ordena la reina rubia y el joven asiente tecleando más en su brazalete.

A las afueras del Salón Topacio, por la parte de la entrada de mercancía y la zona de bodegas, las dos mujeres vestidas con tanga y sujetador negro, pelucas afro y lentes oscuros salen por la resbaladilla de la basura y caen sobre sacos de esta en un contenedor riendo a carcajadas. Se detienen del borde del contenedor de basura y saltan al suelo. Una de ellas juega con un bastón en su mano y chocan sus palmas.

-Pan comido. -dice una.

-Pan comido. -apoya la otra. -es una pena que Secundus se haya perdido la acción. ¡Viste los ojos de todos los hombres! ¡Incluso del Rey! No perdía vista de tu escote-comenta Primus.

-¿Y qué tal Lady Uranus? Si que disfrutó cuando te sentaste en sus piernas-ríe Tertius que es quien llevaba el bastón -Escapar fue sencillo esta vez. Seguramente el joven Helios estará desconcertado sin saber qué le pasó a su mágico juguetito sin sospechar que lo averié cuando le estaba coqueteando. -asegura Tertius.

Primus ríe ante ese comentario y remueve en la basura sacando dos bolsas color blanco lanzando una a su compañera.

-Tu ropa. Ahora hay que cambiarnos y regresar al… -pero sus palabras se cortan cuando una saeta de fuego le arranca la bolsa blanca de su mano y se clava en la pared del lugar. Ambas mujeres se quedan petrificadas al ver aquello y aun tras sus lentes oscuros miran como, parada encima de uno de los carros de carga, se haya la mujer con largo cabello negro y Chihaya roja con blanco, hincada en una pierna y sosteniendo un arco de fuego.

-Buenas noches, delincuentes. ¿Van a algún lugar?-comenta la mujer.

-¡Lady Mars! -susurra Tertius asombrada. Intercambia luego una mirada con Primus y ambas corren tratando de huir. Una nueva saeta de fuego pasa al lado de las dos pero sin lograr herirlas, las mujeres descalzas corren mientras las flechas de fuego no dejan de llover.

-¡No traten de huir y ríndanse! ¡No quiero herirlas, aunque puedo hacerlo!-grita Rei, pero ambas la ignoran y siguen corriendo.

-¡Mierda! -grita Primus cuando es alcanzada por una de estas flechas y cae al suelo rodando. Tertius detiene su huida y mira atrás a su compañera que tiene herido el talón.

-¡Primus! -grita ella y se hinca a su lado. La mujer con el colgante del número I la empuja.

-¡Vete! ¡Solo Vete y llévale al maestro el bastón!.-dice ella. Tertius duda, pero al fin se decide y corre con la bolsa de plástico en una mano y el bastón del Rey Endymion en la otra hasta perderse saltando tras unas jardineras. La mujer en el suelo se retuerce de dolor y un charco de sangre se forma en el pavimento mientras se toca el talón herido, atravesado por la saeta. El ataque de fuego ha cedido y unos pasos de zapatos de madera se escuchan cerca de ella. Primus, aún tras los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos mira acercarse a la mujer con el viejo uniforme de sacerdotisa que se agacha a su lado.

-Me trajiste muchos problemas, Primus-habla Rei-todo el mundo en el Consejo de Gobierno cree que yo soy tu. Pero el Karma es sabio y le paga a cada quien según sus acciones; ahora te ha hecho caer en mis manos para demostrar mi inocencia.

-¿Una…senshi escapando de su celda…usando poderes sin permiso…e hiriendo a un enemigo…contra el Código de Convivencia?-habla Primus en el suelo entrecortada por el dolor de su pie derecho-De verdad, Lady Mars, hace que me sienta…orgullosa…de haber caído así…ahora…de verdad Usted y yo…somos iguales…-termina ella riendo de forma descontrolada y demente hasta caer desmallada por el dolor. Rei se levanta con el ceño fruncido y lleva su mano hacia los lentes oscuros de la mujer herida, pero se detiene antes de quitárselos, y pensándolo mejor, acomoda a la mujer sobre su espalda, cargándola y camina hacia dentro del salón.

En la Pista de Baile del Salón Topacio, ahora con menos ranas y sin la presencia de los sirvientes, Helios sigue intentando encontrar a las demás senshis sin mucho éxito. Alrededor de él las Outher Senshis, Rini, Los Reyes y Artemis aguardan.

-Creo que debemos regresar al Palacio de Cristal. Solo allí podré repararlo-comenta Helios a la reina que duda en dar la orden.

-Bien. Regresaremos-decide Serena.

-Majestad…¿Se percató de que en lugar de una de las mujeres, aparecieron dos?-pregunta Michiru a su soberana que asiente.

-Me di cuenta, Michiru, y creo que de todas las decepciones que pude recibir esta noche, esta es una compensación. Rei chan no es Primus-comenta la reina.

-En efecto, Serena. Yo no soy Primus-responde una voz en la entrada del Salón Topacio, una voz que todos conocen muy bien.

-¡Rei san!-grita Rini al ver avanzar a la joven senshi hacia la luz caminando con una mujer con peluca Afro y lentes oscuros cargada a sus espaldas e inconsciente. Un sentimiento de asombro mezclado con miedo hace presa de todos al ver a Rei cruzar el salón con esa mujer.

-Lady Mars…¿Por qué está fuera de su celda?-inquiere Artemis. Rei ignora su comentario y llega al lado de una de las mesas de invitados, ahora sin cubiertos ni vajilla, dejando encima de esta a la mujer que llevaba en sus hombros.

-Creo que puedo explicar mis delitos después, Artemis sama. Ahora lo importante es que atrapé a una de ellas-dice la joven senshi y mira a Serena que asiente-para mi fortuna, es justamente Primus, y espero sea prueba suficiente desenmascararla delante de todos ustedes.

-Rei san…¿Acaso está…herida del pie?-duda Setsuna.

-Lo siento, Setsuna, pero me harté de respetar sus métodos y lo hice a mi modo. No me importa el castigo que deba afrontar después por trasgredir el Código, lo que me importa es dejar en claro mi inocencia-concede la pelinegra-Serena…por favor…te corresponde…-dice Rei señalando con su mano extendida el cuerpo de la mujer. Tanto el rey Endymion, como Artemis, Helios, Rini, Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna forman un círculo alrededor de la mujer de peluca afro y lentes oscuros, y la Reina Serena con mano temblorosa alarga sus dos manos, una hacia la peluca y otra hacia los lentes negros. Ambos aditamentos tardan en ceder, pues al parecer estaban bien sujetos al pelo y cara de la mujer.

Unos momentos de silencio y total expectación invaden a los presentes, cuando al fin la Reina logra quitarlos, solo se oye el croar de las ranas y al momento que la reina desenmascara a Primus, un grito de asombro de Rini sacude a todos.

-¡No puede ser!-declara la princesa y debe sostenerse de Helios al ver de quién se trata. Setsuna se debe sentar en una silla para no desmayarse. Haruka se ha quedado de piedra, incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

-¡Imposible!-declara Michiru moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Endymion cruza su mirada con Rei que sonríe de lado, mientras la Reina, con las manos temblorosas deja caer al suelo la peluca y los lentes negros y es un terriblemente asustado Artemis, quien exclama al ver las facciones de la mujer y su cabello, que aunque recogido no dejaba lugar a dudas…

-Primus…Primus es…¡Luna!…-declara entrecortado el Primer Ministro de cabello blanco.

**NOTAS FINALES: Bueno, antes de que alguien me cuelgue, les diré que si es posible hacer levitar ranas con campos electromagnéticos, me informé bastante bien. Andre Geim, Premio Nobel de Física 2010 logró hacerlo y si se puede, justo como lo lograron las chicas de la Logia del Caos. Aclarado ese punto, pasamos al segundo…Aunque este capítulo se pudo haber llamado "La venganza de Rei" todo tiene explicación Lógica, nadie mas podía arriesgarse a desafiar una orden directa de la reina que alguien que no tuviera más que perder y si mucho que ganar como ella ¿No? ¿Cómo y por qué se escapó Rei? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarlas? ¿Dónde están las demás senshis? ¿Será Artemis el Maestro? Siento sonar a radionovela pero al menos cerramos un círculo más. Algunos ya sospechaban de Luna y reitero solo valen los que dejan review, así que estrellita dorada a quienes votaron por ella. (Made y Susy Genbu que no pierde su toque de Marple) Siendo sinceros desde el ataque a Ciudad Metallus creo fue muy obvio que era Luna, para quienes supieron ver los detalles. Sin más de momento me despido agradeciendo su paciencia. Ya solo quedan dos chaps oficiales y solo en caso de no alcanzar a develar todo el misterio veré si añado algún epilogo, pero no falta tanto. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Me despido y los veo en el que viene. Dejo el enlace de la música que bailaron Primus y Tertius para quien se quiera reír un rato…XD y no culpen a los hombres de Tokio de Cristal, ya necesitaban ver carnita..:JAJAJAJA.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. _"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"_**

Enlace en youtube: /watch?v=TjTdT7vuoOo


	15. Chapter 14:EL CRISTAL CON QUE SE MIRA

**Logia del Caos**

**Capítulo 14: El Cristal con que Se Mira**

**Palacio de Cristal, Ciudad Argentum, 4 horas antes del Baile de Aniversario.**

La reina de coletas rubias caminaba por su habitación en el palacio de Cristal. Sus pasos eran nerviosos y apresurados, y se movía en círculos alrededor la alfombra mullida de la sala que estaba al lado de su escritorio, mientras presionaba nerviosamente una mano con otra. A pesar de estar ya peinada, cambiada y maquillada para el gran baile de aniversario y verse deslumbrante con su vestido color plata, algo en su mirada y en su rostro no parece concordar con su aspecto festivo. Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que la reina se sobresalte un poco.

-Ade…Adelante…-dice tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz. La puerta se abre y uno de los capitanes de armadura plateada entra y se inclina.

-Señora. La hemos traído. Espera afuera. -habla el soldado.

-Hágala pasar, coronel Sithori. -pide la reina. -y quítele las esposas. -pide la reina. El soldado la mira dudoso. -después retírese con su escolta y espere que lo llame de nuevo.

-Si… Señora… -aun dudoso el coronel sale de las habitaciones reales. Serena escucha el sonido del metal y de los sonidos típicos que retiran las esposas y trata de mantenerse calmada; aún ahora mientras espera, se pregunta si habrá tomado al decisión correcta, si mandar por ella había sido lo mejor o si acaso estaría dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que deseaba averiguar.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la figura envuelta en chihaya roja con blanco se perfiló en el dintel de la puerta. Un momento se miraron ambas, chocando sus pupilas como tantas veces en el pasado cuando bastaba solo ese gesto para entenderse casi sin palabras, pero ahora había un mundo de incomprensión y dudas en ambos ojos.

-Rei chan…-balbucea la reina.

-Majestad. -responde ella y se inclina con respeto, un respeto que hiela la sangre de la rubia.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta. -pide la soberana. Rei obedece y cierra las puertas de plata tras de sí, entrando lentamente en la habitación de su soberana y amiga mientras se frota con su mano las muñecas doloridas. -siéntate… -pide la reina y toma asiento en un sillón de la hermosa sala.

-Estoy bien así. -es la respuesta seria y sin emoción de la pelinegra, en que su amiga entiende perfectamente el resentimiento. -¿Para qué me mandó llamar, Majestad? -pregunta al fin ella. Serena siente un nudo en su garganta al escucharla usar ese tono y llamarla "Majestad" con tanto énfasis cuando antes a pesar de las protestas de Luna y Artemis ella siempre era Serena, Sere o incluso Odango.

-Tenía que hablar contigo, debía aclarar muchas cosas que no podía decir delante de todos. -inicia la reina. Los fríos ojos amatista la miran y casi se paraliza de miedo. -Rei chan… yo habría querido defenderte delante de todos, habría querido…

-Yo dije todo lo que debía decir en Ciudad Ígnea, Majestad. -insiste con el mismo tono ella.

-Entonces dijiste que eras inocente. Que no eras parte de la Logia del Caos. ¿Aún ahora lo mantienes? -preguntan ansiosa la reina. Una sonrisa irónica de la senshi de fuego.

-Es posible… es posible que no. Quizá sólo lo dije para camuflarme mejor, para proteger a mis compañeras, para seguir causando duda en sus cerebros impresionables y que la Logia del Caos logre sus propósitos, porque dentro de mí sé que soy culpable. -habla Rei con un tono extraño que hace estremecer a Serena. -Me hiciste llamar porque tienes esa duda. Porqué una parte de ti me cree capaz, y es muy posible que tengas razón. Motivos para traicionarte tengo, y muchos… Sería lo más normal que fuera yo parte de este complot.

-¡Deja de jugar así! ¡Deja de decir que eres culpable! Yo sé que no es verdad… -se levanta del sillón la reina y sujeta a Rei de forma brusca por los hombros sacudiéndola. Una risa de la pelinegra es la respuesta.

-¿Y cómo está tan segura, Majestad?

-¡Porque te conozco! ¡Porque eres mi mejor amiga y la persona en la que más confío en todo el mundo! -insiste la reina rubia.

-La persona en quien más confía en todo el mundo… -ironiza Rei. -creo que de ninguna manera me corresponde ese lugar, Majestad. Quizá un tiempo, en el pasado, llegamos a ser tan cercanas como para que sus palabras tuvieran alguna validez, pero ahora… -Rei sujeta con sus manos las de Serena y con fuerza la aparta de sus hombros caminando a un lado. -ahora es diferente. No hemos estado en contacto por muchos años más allá de lo indispensable y hasta los lazos de amistad mas fuertes se dañan y debilitan… ¿No le parece que en todo este tiempo lejos y sumida en la soledad de mi destierro voluntario pude cambiar de opinión, pude hartarme de este régimen estúpido y carente de todo equilibrio y pude sin lugar a dudas apoyar a un grupo disidente que se proponía atacar al Gobierno? Sería lo más normal del mundo, todos lo creen lógico. Incluso a mi me parece lógico… -Serena escucha las palabras de Rei en silencio expectante y gira para mirar a la mujer que le habla de aquella forma que raya en lo cínico quien la contempla con una tranquilidad que la desconcierta con sus brazos cruzados, como si con sus pupilas moradas pudiera leer en el fondo de su alma sus dudas.

-¿Por qué te pones en esa actitud de cinismo? Tú no eres así, no tenías esa actitud en el interrogatorio. -habla la reina.

-Quizá me harté de seguir fingiendo. No vale la pena negar las cosas, ni defenderse, ni decir razones lógicas. Nadie cree en mí. -responde Rei. -y creo que dentro de mí necesitaba esto. Me hacía falta ver la manera tan fácil en que las personas que alguna vez me creyeron ahora dudan de mí. De haber sabido esto desde antes no habría luchado tanto con… -mueve Rei la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Yo quiero creer en ti, Rei! ¡De verdad quiero!-se exalta la reina caminando hacia su amiga y tomándola de las manos la hace mirarla; en los ojos azules de la Neo Reina hay algunas lágrimas cristalinas que escapan de sus ojos.

-Quieres, Serena, pero no puedes. ¿Cierto? -le pregunta Rei. -Tienes dudas… No te culpo…

-¡Rei chan, Rei chan!... ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? -pregunta la Reina. -Si me dices que eres inocente, si me juras por nuestra amistad que no eres parte de la Logia del Caos, entonces daré la orden de que te liberen ahora mismo sin importarme que…

-¡Tu no harás eso!-insiste Rei. -como siempre a pesar de los años y de todo tu poder sigues cayendo en los mismos errores. Te dejas llevar por tus emociones y por tu absurdo sentimentalismo… ¡Esa no es la actitud de una Reina! -molesta Rei empuja a Serena lejos de ella. La rubia la mira desconcertada.

-Rei chan… -consternada Serena.

-Vamos a dejar de fingir… ¿Quieres? Es momento de tomar decisiones antes de que sea tarde y te tienes que convencer de una cosa. -molesta Rei toma con furia del brazo a Serena. -soy la única con la que cuentas de verdad. -la reina la mira y asiente.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Entonces escucha muy bien. No vas a liberarme sin tener pruebas de mi inocencia, y pruebas reales y contundentes ¿Me oyes? Porque justamente eso es lo que desea quien quiera que esté detrás de este juego idiota de la Logia del Caos, quieren que te equivoques, que dudes, que te pongas en contra de las leyes que tu misma defiendes y que todos se percaten de ello, así que no se los vamos a dar…¿Entendido?. -amenaza Rei sin miramientos subiendo el tono de voz. -yo voy a volver a mi celda y lo que vas a hacer si de verdad crees en mí es darme permiso de hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-¿A tu manera? ¿Qué te propones, Rei? -duda la reina. Una sonrisa irónica de la senshi de fuego.

-Atrapar a esa mujer, Primus, que todos creen soy yo, cuando aparezca en el Baile de Aniversario. La voy a perseguir, la voy a cazar como la sabandija que es y a cobrarme la humillación que me hizo pasar al dejar que todos creyeran que yo era ella. -habla la pelinegra con un tono de determinación que Serena conoce muy bien.

-Si te permito hacer lo que deseas debes prometerme que te controlarás. Sólo la debes atrapar y no excederte. -cede la reina. Rei esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Debo entender con eso que su Majestad me está concediendo el permiso?. -cuestiona Rei.

-¿Ibas a esperar por él? -comenta Serena cruzando de nuevo sus brazos sobre su pecho. -La desventaja de ser mejores amigas, Rei chan, es que a pesar de tener siglos separadas nos conocemos más que nadie en Tokio de Cristal. Ibas a escaparte de igual manera para cazar a Primus como si fuera un animal. Pediste que nos quitáramos las máscaras…

-Yo solo dije dejar de fingir, Serena. Si tú pensaste en máscaras, es tu problema. -responde Rei. Esta vez ya no hay asombro en las pupilas azules. -Como dices, la desventaja de esto es que nos conocemos bastante. Puedo dejar de actuar como una cínica conspiradora salvaje si tú dejas de actuar como una inocente estúpida crédula. Conmigo sale sobrando.

-Me alegra. Estaba comenzando a hartarme, aunque tienes que entender que tenía un propósito. -responde la rubia y caminando hacia una mesa lateral sirve dos vasijas de porcelana con sake y sentándose en la alfombra y no en el sillón ofrece una vasija a la sacerdotisa. Rei se sienta a su lado y acepta la vasija de sake. Una vez que las dos han bebido la rubia es la primera en hablar. -me estaba asfixiando…

-Es el precio que pagas por tus errores, Serena. El equilibrio es necesario en todo, nos rodea, es parte de nosotros. Nada puede coexistir en la realidad sin orden… y sin caos. Tardaste en darte cuenta del desbalance que estábamos provocando. -responde Rei.

-Pero lo hice. ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta? -pregunta la soberana. Una sonrisa de Rei entre burlona e inocente le da a la reina la respuesta que quería. -Es momento de que todo regrese a donde pertenece, Rei chan, y nada me va a detener para lograrlo. -afirma la reina. -y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo… -la mira Serena con elocuencia. Rei asiente.

-Te prometo que cuando la atrape haré todo por el camino correcto. No vamos a darle al Concejo de Gobierno razón alguna para pensar que me he saltado tu autoridad.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás?-pregunta la reina rubia levantándose y llevando la jarra de sake hasta servir otras dos vasijas.

-Vas a llevar el cristal de plata en el broche real esta noche… ¿Verdad? -pregunta la de ojos amatista. La rubia asiente. -entonces podemos hacerlo. Si yo toco por unos momentos el Cristal de Plata, podré conectar mi aura con la suya y con la tuya desde luego. Cuando te concentres podré ver lo que tú ves, en el momento que ataquen sabré que debo salir de mi celda y atraparla. -opina Rei.

-Eso es imposible. Sabes que nadie puede tocar el Cristal de Plata si no es de la familia Real de la Luna. Nadie puede soportar esa energía directamente. Podrías… morir… -Rei sonríe de lado y bebe de golpe su sake.

-Odango tonta… ¿Quieres darme un poco de crédito por todos estos años de duro entrenamiento en la búsqueda del Zen? -responde la pelinegra. -según mi último simulacro puedo soportar entre tres y cuatro minutos. Bastante para hacer el hechizo de visión retrofleja.

-Rei chan… ¿Has intentado eso antes?

-El hechizo algunas veces con Garuda, mi águila, para poder ver a través de sus ojos. Vamos a intentarlo algo mas potenciado y si todo sale bien podré ver por momentos a través de tus ojos como una especie de viaje astral. Por favor, Serena, tienes que confiar en mí así como lo aseguras. Sólo déjame tocar el Cristal de Plata unos momentos. -la rubia mira los ojos de su amiga un instante, y entonces asiente y camina hacia una de las paredes, removiendo una pintura al óleo de un magnífico Unicornio y colocando su mano sobre la pared que escanea con un rayo azul, su mano y su brazo, para después abrir un compartimento que contiene un cofre plateado. La reina toca el cofre y este se abre mostrando el broche real, el cual toma en sus manos. Rei se pone de pie y camina hacia el escritorio de Serena, toma un pedazo de papel y con la tinta que estaba en un contenedor de metal, usando su dedo, traza unos símbolos en este. Después camina con el papel escrito hacia Serena que lleva el broche en su puño derecho.

-Ten cuidado por favor… sólo unos minutos…

-Será bastante. -asegura Rei. La rubia va a abrir el broche que contiene la joya cuando las manos de Rei la detienen. -Serena… cuando acabe el hechizo tendrás unos segundos, unos pocos, para poder ver dentro de mi alma. Podrás hacer cualquier pregunta que desees, la que sea, la que más te atormente, y no podré ocultarte la verdad porque leerás en mi interior como en un libro abierto. Estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier pregunta… cualquiera de tus dudas… -indica Rei. Serena la mira un momento y decidida retira la mano de su amiga y abre el broche. La gema más poderosa de la galaxia refulge con luz plateada en la cámara real sobre la mano de la Neo Reina.

-Sólo tócala… date prisa. -anima la rubia. Rei asiente y dirige su mano hacia la joya presionándola en su mano. Repentinamente las venas de su cuerpo en donde fluía la sangre se colorean de color plata. El rostro de Rei se contrae de dolor y Serena puede ver que lucha por controlar el poder que emana de la gema.

-¡_Rin,_ Pyō, Tō, _Sha_, _Kai_, _Jin_, _Retsu_, _Zai_, _Zen!_-habla la pelinegra y abre los ojos, los cuales parecen iluminados por una luz roja, casi como fuego. Con la otra mano coloca el papel con los signos escritos sobre su brazo y este se desintegra al momento. Rei grita entonces pero no deja de tocar la gema.

-¡Suéltalo, Rei chan! ¡Suéltalo!. -grita la Reina al ver como la luz plateada comienza a cubrir el brazo de Rei totalmente y como esta grita dolorida.

-¡NOOOO!….¡Haz la pregunta! ¡Serena, haz la pregunta! -apremia Rei gritando y apretando los dientes.

-¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Nada! ¡Te creo!

-¡Si no la haces no lo soltaré! -amenaza la mujer de ojos de fuego. La reina rubia, que la conoce, sabe que dice la verdad y a una parte de su corazón le gustaría estar segura…

Afuera, en el pasillo, los guardias que custodiaban a prisionera y el coronel esperaban a prudente distancia de las habitaciones reales hasta que escucharon la pequeña explosión y vieron salir la luz plateada bajo la puerta que los cegó un momento. Cuando pudieron enfocar la vista el coronel fue el primero en correr hacia la puerta plateada y tocar con los puños en ella desesperadamente.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!-nadie le responde y angustiado mira a sus soldados que tras él esperan sus órdenes. Va a abrir la puerta por la fuerza cuando de improviso esta se abre y ve aparecer a la Neo Reina. -Majestad… ¿Todo en orden? -duda el coronel.

-Todo en orden, Coronel. Puede pasar y llevarse a la prisionera. -con seriedad la reina rubia. El Coronel hace una seña a sus oficiales y tres de ellos entran en la cámara real. La mujer de chihaya roja con blanco está de pie en silencio en medio de la sala.

-Lady Mars. Debemos regresar. -pide el coronel con respeto evidente. La mujer asiente y ofrece sus muñecas a las esposas de metal que le son colocadas con un código especial y se encienden con una luz roja. Los guardias esperan a que la mujer de cabello negro de los primeros pasos, no la fuerzan ni le ordenan nada y la misma Rei camina hacia la salida. Antes de salir se detiene al lado de la reina.

-Ten cuidado. No te excedas, Rei chan, lo prometiste. -habla la rubia.

-No se preocupe, majestad, aunque los bosques de bambú son densos, los flujos de agua son libres en ellos. -es la respuesta de Rei que se inclina respetuosa ante la reina antes de abandonar las habitaciones reales.

**Sala del Trono del Palacio de Cristal. Después del ataque de la Logia del Caos, 4 a.m.**

Yo caminaba con la reina por los pasillos de las habitaciones de palacio destinadas a los funcionarios de gobierno llevando en mi mano mi maletín médico.

-No se nos ocurrió otro lugar en donde acondicionarla más que este. Intentamos por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado. Helios y Artemis la trajeron aquí. No confío en nadie más para que revise su herida. -me dice angustiada la reina. Yo asiento.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo que no atiendo a alguien de una herida o de una enfermedad, pero confiaré en mi naturaleza. -le respondo yo. Delante de la habitación que antes ocupaban Luna y Artemis se encuentra un pequeño destacamento de guardias de armadura plateada escuchando instrucciones de Michiru, pero al vernos a la reina y a mí se cuadran respetuosos.

-Majestad. -se inclina la senshi del mar.

-Michiru san. ¿La has visto?

-Acabo de salir de allí. Todavía no regresa en sí y además de todo tiene fiebre. Artemis san insistió mucho en quedarse con ella. -comenta Michiru, y ese detalle con todas las sospechas que tengo de Artemis no ayuda mucho- pero no se lo permití. Le transmití la orden de que solo quien Usted autorice puede ver a… Luna sama… -me percato de que Michiru omite la palabra "Prisionera" -pero se ha molestado mucho.

-No te preocupes, Michiru san. Luego de la reunión él comprenderá. Ami chan entrará para atenderla. -responde la reina. Michiru asiente y abre la puerta con un destello de su medallón. La reina me acompaña dentro y caminamos hasta la cama donde una inconsciente Luna suda copiosamente, sumida en un letargo extraño.

-¿Quiere quedarse, majestad?-le pregunto yo mientras dejo mi maletín encima del buró y comienzo a sacar los materiales de la curación incluido un pequeño bisturí.

-No. Debo organizarlo todo para la reunión del Concejo de Gobierno. Te dejo con ella. ¿Crees que esté en condiciones de ser interrogada?-me pregunta la reina.

-Haré todo lo posible porque así sea, majestad. Le informo en un momento por el comunicador. -aseguro yo. La reina pone una mano en mi hombro.

-Confío en ti, Ami chan. -termina y se aleja. Yo sigo sacando los materiales que necesitaré para la curación y espero a que ella se haya ido, después camino hacia la puerta, la entreabro un poco y veo a Michiru dar unas órdenes a los guardias y retirarse junto con la reina. Una vez que sé que es seguro cierro la puerta y llego a la cama, cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir. Estamos solas. -hablo yo con tono mesurado mirando el rostro de Primus. Ella abre los ojos y me mira con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? -me pregunta Luna.

-Maravilloso. Michiru y la reina están convencidas de que deliras. -aseguro yo y me siento en el borde de la cama. -déjame ver… -jalo la sábana que la cubre y veo la mala venda que le han puesto en la pierna a la altura del tobillo con un pedazo de mantel del Salón Topacio. Al momento me doy cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Hay mucha sangre y ya no es bastante con esa tela. La toco un poco, está demasiado caliente… muy caliente para ser normal y Luna hace un gesto de dolor mientras gruesas perlas de sudor corren por su enrojecida frente y respira agitada. -No estabas fingiendo… de verdad tienes fiebre…

-Más que fiebre… no sé que me pasa… siento que la pierna está en llamas… me muero de sed… -balbucea Luna. Parece que esto será complicado. Me levanto de la cama y le acerco un vaso de agua que ella toma precipitadamente. Le coloco un termómetro digital en la boca luego de eso y sigo buscando mi material. Retiro con cuidado la tela ensangrentada y contengo una exclamación de asombro. No me gustaba nada la herida cilíndrica que la saeta llameante había dejado en el tobillo de Luna. No era solo la herida de la que manaba sangre lo preocupante, sino que en la piel había muchas ramificaciones rojas que se encendían y apagaban como si fueran grietas de un volcán con mucha lava debajo. Escucho después un sonido extraño e intenso. El termómetro en la boca de Luna había colapsado, medía más de 50 grados -Dime cómo está…

-Muy mal. No sé que diablos te hizo Rei en la pierna, eso es más que una herida. Me pregunto cuándo aprendió a usar de esa forma la Saeta Llameante. No tiene orificio de salida, es como si hubiera dado en tu tobillo y… explotado dentro…

-¡Mierda!… -se queja Luna y se incorpora sobre sus codos para intentar mirar su tobillo. -¿Puedes hacer algo por quitarme este maldito calor? Me estoy cocinando…

-Intentaré. La Reina quiere que vayas a la reunión del Concejo. Se mueren por entrevistarse contigo. -aseguro yo y busco un bisturí, vendas y alcohol mientras me pongo el visor de mi computadora para poder evaluar mejor el daño de mi amiga. Veo a Luna tomar toda la jarra de agua y beber una parte mientras deja caer otra sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo. No le digo nada pero me asusta un poco que salga vapor cuando hace eso… ¿Qué diablos le hizo Rei?

-Es una suerte que no te haya alcanzado ninguna de esas malditas flechas. -comenta Luna.

-No es suerte. Ella no me estaba apuntando a mí. A quien iban dirigidos sus ataques era a ti. -replico yo colocándome unos guantes y acercándome al tobillo herido realizo el primer escáner de la herida viendo dentro de forma microscópica hasta detectar la fuente que irradia ese calor palpitante por toda la pierna de Luna.

-¿Le entregaste el bastón del Rey Endymion al Maestro?-me pregunta ella.

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por "El Maestro"? El juego acabó para ti. -la reprendo yo mientras veo en mi pantalla incrustada dentro de la herida una pequeña punta que es la que está provocando todo aquello.

-Para mí el juego no termina hasta que termina. -concluye Luna. -haz tu trabajo para que me puedan llevar a interrogar y poder descansar… -me apresura aún sudorosa. Yo la miro a los ojos. -Tienes que terminar con la misión Omega.

-Luna. Ya no tiene caso. He pensado renunciar a la misión Omega. -comento yo mientras tomo algo de anestesia en una jeringa y me acerco a mi amiga.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No puedes! ¡No debes!-se incorpora Luna y se sienta en la cama tomándome del brazo con fuerza que me asusta. Además de lo caliente que está su toque, su mirada, casi extraviada me aterra. -Ami chan…¡DEBES HACERLO! … por Secundus y por mí… por la Logia y por el Maestro. Solo quedas tú… -luego me suelta.

-Te va a doler. -le aseguro yo cuando me acerco a su pierna y la inyecto. Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio. Después de eso siento que se relaja un poco y de mi mano saco algo de nieve que hago que caiga sobre ella junto con una suave ventisca. Parece que esa frescura y el efecto de la anestesia hacen que se calme y regresa a acostarse. Yo comienzo a limpiar la herida y después con el bisturí inicio la disección para extraer esa punta de metal que estaba provocando el dolor.

-Tertius… tienes que completar la misión… júramelo… -dice Luna acostada. Eso me da una idea bastante clara de lo firme de sus convicciones. Ella de verdad estaba comprometida con el ideal, con la causa de la Logia, pero creo que aún más con El Maestro. Después de todo, la respuesta que me atormentó por años tenía una solución muy fácil y sencilla. Artemis era el maestro, y por eso Luna estaba tan comprometida con Artemis. Con él, no con la causa.

-Ahora tengo mi propia misión Omega, Primus. -le digo yo. -he decidido que quiero saber quién es El Maestro. -aseguro. Luna se incorpora de nuevo sobre sus codos y me mira con evidente desconfianza. Yo no la miro porque estoy ocupada y atenta a la extracción de la punta filosa pero de soslayo sé que me está mirando. -esa es mi misión Omega. Descubrir al hombre tras la máscara.

-Eso no es importante, Ami chan… ¡No lo es! Debes entender tú más que nadie que tenemos una misión sagrada y trascendente. ¡Por favor no caigas en los juegos de Makoto! ¿Qué más te da saber quién es él? Lo importante es lo que vamos a lograr luego de la misión Omega.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú ya sabes quién es. -respondo yo mientras siento al fin la punta caliente de metal y la extraigo con cuidado. Un silencio de Luna, al fin saco la punta enrojecida y palpitante de este extraño metal rojo que pongo sobre una charola. Miro la punta… no parece oro… es algo dorado pero no es oro. Palpita y brilla, es como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Decidida a investigar después tomo una pequeña cápsula de medicina y lo guardo en ella. -¿Sabes qué creo de todo esto, Luna? Creo que no fue casualidad que te haya elegido a ti primero. Eres Primus, la primera, en la que él pensó primero. A quien convenció primero y la que es más fiel a él. Estoy segura de que sabes su identidad. ¿La descubriste sola o él te la reveló?

-El Maestro no se acercó a mí con Máscaras. Desde un inicio, cuando me habló de la misión y de la Logia del Caos, lo hizo él mismo, sin ocultarse. Me tuvo más confianza que a nadie… -rememora Luna en un tono tan soñador que me hace atar la piezas con más facilidad. Yo regreso a limpiar y curar la herida de Luna que ya sin esa punta de flecha dentro se ve menos mal.

-¿Sabes algo?.. .Hay una forma de que me enfoque en la Misión Omega y me olvide del Maestro. -indico mientras limpio de sangre el tobillo y aplico una pomada.

-¿Cuál? -me pregunta ansiosa.

-Que me digas quién es. -declaro yo y ahora si la miro directo a los ojos. Luna ríe de una forma tan burlona que confieso me irrita. -¿Dije algo gracioso? -le pregunto antes de proceder a vendar su tobillo.

-Ami chan… Ami chan… creo que tu sola puedes deducir quién es el maestro sin que yo te lo diga. Eres la mente más brillante de Tokio de Cristal, has convivido con él, debes tener una idea muy cercana.

-Y la tengo. -reitero yo.

-¿Quién?-me pregunta Luna ansiosa. Valoro mis opciones y decido decirle, su rostro y lo que diga me ayudarán a confirmar o rechazar mi teoría.

-Artemis. El Maestro es Artemis sama. -confieso yo. Un momento me mira molesta y después estalla en una carcajada burlona que no me confirma ni niega nada.

-Así que Artemis… ya veo… entonces no me necesitas. De igual modo, él tenía pensado quitarse la máscara delante de todas cuando acabara la misión Omega. -dice y yo la miro asombrada…

-¡Mierda, Luna! ¿Por qué sabes eso? ¿Es que El Maestro te consulta a ti primero que a nosotros? ¿Sabes detalles que nosotras no? ¡Qué más no me has dicho! -le reclamo molesta y gritando. Ella me sonríe con burla y en ese momento mi comunicador en la oreja suena con insistencia.

-Ami aquí. -contesto molesta y sin romper el contacto visual con Luna.

-_Ami chan… Soy Haruka. La Reina quiere saber si Luna está lista para el interrogatorio._ -me dice Haruka.

-Ella está lista. Puede asistir. -respondo yo. Luna cínicamente aplaude al parecer muy divertida.

-_Muy bien, los soldados que están afuera y dos mucamas tienen orden de prepararla y traerla a la sala del trono. La reina quiere que te reportes aquí porque tenemos algunas cosas importantes que decidir antes de que Luna llegue._ -me informa mi compañera. Yo termino de recoger y limpiar mis materiales.

-Voy para allá, Haruka san. Cambio. -termino y cierro mi maletín. Luna me mira con evidente burla mientras me dirijo hacia la salida.

-Piénsalo, Tertius. Acaba la misión Omega y después sabrás lo que deseas. -me dice Luna.

-En cuanto salga por esta puerta, Primus, ya no seré Tertius sino Lady Mercury y tomaré mi decisión yo sola. -molesta acabo yo y salgo dando un fuerte portazo a pesar de seguir escuchando su risa y camino hacia el pasillo. Un destacamento de guardias y dos chicas del servicio de palacio esperan. -pueden ir por Luna sama. Tengan cuidado con su herida. -Indico yo y salgo caminando velozmente hacia la sala del trono.

En el camino miles de preguntas se forman en mi mente. ¿Había acertado con lo de Artemis sama? ¿Por qué Luna sabía tan claramente los planes que el Maestro ni siquiera había comentado? Debía guardar la calma. De una forma o de otra yo era la última que quedaba en incógnito, aunque algo me decía que no duraría mucho. ¿Debía seguir con el juego de la misión Omega? ¿Debía salirme y seguir por mi cuenta? Creo que de momento no puedo responder esas preguntas, lo único que puedo hacer es ir a la reunión del Concejo de Gobierno y asistir a la reunión con Artemis sama en Diamond Manor. Creo que solo así saldré de dudas, porque Primus preferiría morir, literalmente, antes que traicionarlo…

Llego aún con el maletín y antes de ir a la reunión entro en uno de los baños de palacio para refrescarme la cara, lavar mis manos y ordenar mis ideas. Salgo después y veo avanzar por un pasillo a Rei, vistiendo aún la chihaya roja con blanco y en una actitud silenciosa. No lleva esposas y me extraña que no haya vuelto a su prisión.

-Rei chan… -digo yo al verla. Ella me mira también.

-¿Cómo está Luna? -me pregunta con seriedad. Seguramente se dio cuenta por el maletín. De común acuerdo caminamos juntas hacia la sala de juntas.

-Mejor. La herida era muy singular. No sabía que tenías esos poderes ni esos recursos. Antes la Saeta Llameante no hacía esas cosas… -me atrevo yo. Una sonrisa curva sus labios.

-No hemos usado nuestros poderes en mucho tiempo, Ami chan. Es natural que hayan evolucionado. He entrenado por siglos nuevas formas de defensa y ataque.

-¿Qué metal usaste? Luna estaba prácticamente ardiendo por dentro, palpitando como cráter de volcán por las venas de su pie. -pregunto yo.

-Eso es Rubedo. -comenta ella y yo la miro asombrada deteniéndola del brazo antes de que lleguemos a la Sala del Trono.

-No es verdad. Me estás mintiendo. ¿El Rubedo de los alquimistas? -dudo yo de sus palabras.

-Tienes la punta de metal. Analízala. Eres buena para eso. ¿Sabes algo Ami chan? No eres la única que ha desarrollado intereses alternativos en estos quinientos años. Tengo cosas interesantes en Ciudad Ígnea. Si todo sale bien para ti luego de mañana, puedes ir cuando gustes y te mostraré. -termina Rei mirándome a los ojos de una manera que no me gusta nada… ¿Qué habían querido decir sus palabras? Los guardias al vernos nos permiten el paso y abren la puerta de la sala del trono donde Rei entra adelante. Yo me repongo de mis reflexiones y la sigo. Dentro se encuentran ya el Rey Endymion, La Princesa, Helios, Artemis y las Outers Senshis junto con Minako. A quien no veo por ningún lado es a Serena. Hay una fuerte discusión encabezada por Artemis que grita acaloradamente dirigiéndose al rey mientras Mina y Helios tratan de calmarlo.

Al vernos entrar a Rei y a mí todos guardan silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Lady Mars aquí y no en su celda? -furioso Artemis mira a mi amiga.

-Yo estoy aquí porque recibí como todos Ustedes una orden de acudir a la reunión del Concejo de Gobierno. -responde Rei y con tranquilidad camina hacia su asiento al lado de Setsuna.

-¡Eso es intolerable! ¡Quién le daría una orden semejante cuando Usted no solo ya no es parte del Concejo sino que además está bajo sospecha de traición y hoy trasgredió el más sagrado de los códigos de Tokio de Cristal al atacar y herir a una persona! -se exalta el Primer Ministro y al verlo tan molesto con Rei por lo que le hizo a Luna se agudizan mis sospechas. Siendo Luna Primus era muy lógico que el Maestro perdiera así los papeles cuando alguien la lastima. Recuerdo de manera rápida todas las veces que volvíamos de una misión y él siempre se preocupaba por ella más que por Secundus y por mí.

-Si quiere saber quién dio la orden, Artemis sama, yo puedo responder eso. -se escucha en la Sala del Trono una voz que todos conocemos al momento. Serena acaba de hacer su aparición y camina tranquilamente hacia su trono.

-Majestad… -impactado Artemis. Yo me siento al lado de Minako y observo todo en silencio. Veo a la Reina llegar a su trono y tomar asiento.

-Todos traten de guardar algo de compostura. Hay cosas que quiero dejar en claro antes de que Luna venga a comparecer ante nosotros. Artemis sama, entiendo su desconcierto y su molestia, pero justamente por eso estoy aquí. Para responder a todas sus preguntas. -comenta la reina con una tranquilidad que me asombra.

-Majestad. Siento haberme exaltado, lo único que quiero saber es por qué Lady Mars es de nuevo parte de este Concejo de Gobierno y más importante, por qué no esta recluida en una celda en espera de la sentencia que le corresponde por haber transgredido el Sagrado Código de Convivencia. -indica el Primer Ministro mirando a Rei de una forma muy poco amistosa. Mi amiga, sentada frente a mí, solo sonríe de lado.

-Yo puedo responderle eso, Artemis sama. Rei está aquí porque yo así lo he decidido. Ella tomará de nuevo su lugar en el Concejo y sus prerrogativas como Senshi le serán devueltas. -afirma la reina. Un leve rumor entre las Outer se levanta. Veo a Helios intercambiar una mirada con Rini quien sonríe al parecer muy de acuerdo con su madre mientras el rey Endymion no aparta su mirada de Rei.

-Eso me parece lo mejor, madre. Creo que nadie en esta sala duda ya de Rei chan. -afirma Rini y la veo caminar alrededor de las sillas del Concejo hasta llegar con Rei y quitarse el medallón de fénix el cual le alarga a Rei quien lo toma.

-Arigatou… -responde mi amiga.

-¡Un momento! Majestad… ¿He de entender con eso que Lady Mars no recibirá castigo alguno por haber transgredido el Código, escapado de su celda, desobedecido una orden real y además herido a Luna? -pregunta el Primer Ministro furioso levantándose de la silla.

-Entendiste correctamente, Artemis sama. Rei no recibirá castigo alguno porque todo lo que hizo lo hizo con mi consentimiento. -declara la reina. Veo los rostros de todos. Incrédulos los de las Outer, molestos los de Artemis que se deja caer de nuevo en su silla, felices los de Hotaru y Rini e impenetrables los de Helios. El Rey no cuenta porque me parece que está a kilómetros de distancia de la Sala del Trono, con la mirada totalmente fija y perdida en Rei.

-Majestad… no logramos comprender del todo… ¿Usted le ordenó a Lady Mars detener a Primus… a Luna sama… de esa forma tan violenta? -duda Setsuna.

-Así es, Setsuna san. Yo sabía que la intensión de Rei era escapar y atrapar por si misma a Primus para demostrar su inocencia. Le permití hacerlo y le permití usar sus propios métodos para lograrlo con la condición de no excederse. -explica la reina.

-Condición que no respeté del todo. -comenta al fin Rei.

-De modo que, si alguien es responsable de esto y merece un castigo, ser removida de sus funciones o estar en una celda, soy yo y no Rei chan. -declara la reina Serena con una seguridad que me asusta. Yo no estaba enterada de este acuerdo entre ella y Rei pero ahora me parecía lógico. Cuando saliendo de la celda de Makoto la encontré, venia de hablar con ella. Ahora me parece lógico todo. Parecía que la reina estaba optando por cambiar de táctica, ahora tenía una especie de mercenario con licencia para atacar como aliada y lo que mas me preocupaba era que esa aliada, evidentemente no me tenía mucha confianza. ¿Sospechaba de mi Rei?... evidentemente sí. -Si deseas disponer de mí, Artemis, y aplicar el Código con el rigor de siempre, estoy a tus órdenes. -decide la reina.

Una risa burlona de Rini es lo único que se escucha. Veo a Artemis presionar los puños molesto y a Mina tomarlo del hombro como temiendo que haga algo malo.

-Majestad. Usted puede proceder como mejor le parezca. Son sus decisiones, es Usted la Reina, y Usted decide como y cuando se aplica el Código. No objeto sus decisiones. -responde el Primer Ministro con un estoicismo que le admiro. Se nota que le cuestan esas palabras.

-Lady Uranus… ¿Hubo algún otro herido con el escape de Lady Mars? -pregunta Helios a mi compañera.

-No, Helios sama. He revisado la celda y hablado con los guardias. Al parecer Rei derritió las protecciones y las puertas de la bóveda y salió por si misma. Advirtió a los guardias su deseo de escapar y les dijo que no deseaba lastimar a nadie y que se apartaran, cosa que todos obedecieron, así que la única herida fue Luna. -explica Haruka.

-Bien, habiendo aclarado ese punto, creo que podemos proceder a traer a Luna para interrogarla. -indica la reina.

-Antes de eso, Majestad. -toma la palabra Michiru. -quisiera decir unas palabras… sé que todos al igual que yo aún estamos consternados de que alguien como ella, una consejera real de toda la confianza de la reina y tan firme defensora del Código, sea Primus, pero debemos intentar mantenernos ecuánimes. El interrogatorio pasado con Mako chan nos enseñó que solo buscan provocarnos. -comenta la senshi del mar. Todos asienten con una cabezada. -así que me parece que debemos tener cuidado esta vez y procurar sobretodo concentrarnos en saber sobre la última de esas mujeres, la que escapó, Tertius.

-Las palabras de Lady Neptune son muy ciertas. Hay que acordar quien hará las preguntas. -opina Helios. Todos me miran a mí.

-Ami chan… Tú curaste a Luna, seguro ese pequeño detalle te da algo de ventaja sobre ella para poder preguntar. ¿Lo harías? -me pregunta Serena. Yo asiento.

-Si todos creen que es lo mejor, lo haré. -respondo yo. Veo a Serena hacer una seña a Haruka, quien toma su comunicador y da unas instrucciones, después la puerta de la Sala del Trono se abre y veo aparecer sentada en una silla de inválidos impulsada por energía térmica a Luna, vestida con una bata blanca y conducida por los guardias de armadura plateada quienes la dejan en medio de la sala del trono y se alejan.

Un momento ni la mujer de cabello azul ondulado ni nosotros comentamos nada. Todos los ojos se clavan en ella y ella se limita a mantenerlos fijos en la reina Serena. Se puede ver que de verdad está pálida y ojerosa, pero algo en ese nuevo estado de Luna, en el brillo de sus ojos afiebrados y en su actitud de desafío me parece aterrador.

-Luna... ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Artemis sin respetar el acuerdo de que sea yo quien la interrogue. Ella lo mira un momento y le sonríe.

-Estoy bien, Artemis. He cumplido con mi misión y mi propósito. -responde ella pausadamente.

-Lady Luna. ¿Sabe por qué ha sido traída aquí? -pregunta Helios tomando el control.

-Lo sé, Helios sama. Conozco el protocolo del Concejo de Gobierno mejor que Usted. -responde ella con la misma calma y la misma sonrisa. -quieren que comparezca y responda sus preguntas sobre la Logia del Caos. Siento decirles que pierden su tiempo. No diré nada.

-Luna. Por favor. Comprende tu situación y trata de cooperar. Se ha terminado esto para ti. Te hemos descubierto y ahora solo debes cooperar. Deseamos saber sobre la última mujer que queda libre, sobre Tertius. ¿Sabes algo de sus planes? ¿Crees que ataque mañana en el cierre de las festividades?-pregunto yo. La mujer del pie vendado me mira con esa misma mirada de determinación.

-Creo, Ami chan, que eso no lo puedo responder yo. No soy Tertius…

-¡Pero la conoces y sabes quién es! -se levanta Haruka de su silla molesta. -¡Es una de las que estamos aquí!-lanza la senshi del viento. Luna posa sus ojos sobre ella.

-Esa respuesta la sabemos hace mucho tiempo, Lady Uranus. No necesitan que alguien como yo la responda. Como le dije antes este interrogatorio es en vano. Nada diré de los demás. Si les interesa puedo hablar de mí, pero no de Tertius, ni de Secundus. -contesta con calma Luna. Yo miro a la reina que asiente. Michiru obliga a Haruka a sentarse de nuevo.

-Entonces, Luna. Háblanos de ti. Dinos por qué te atreviste a formar parte de la Logia del Caos cuando siempre defendiste los principios del Tokio de Cristal con ahínco casi enfermizo. -intervengo yo.

-Porque deseaba enviar un mensaje. -es su respuesta.

-¿Un mensaje? Luna sama… ¿Un mensaje para quién? -pregunta Rini al parecer muy interesada.

-Un mensaje para una sola persona presente en esta sala. Un mensaje que creo que ella ya comprendió y que vale la pena todo, todo absolutamente, por haberlo logrado. -declara Luna.

-Eso no responde nuestra pregunta. Luna. ¿A quién te refieres? -pregunta Minako. Veo a la consejera real levantar la vista y posar sus ojos en la Reina Serena quien le sostiene la mirada.

-¿Qué opina, majestad? ¿Cree que el mensaje ha llegado? -le dice. Todos en la sala guardamos silencio.

-El mensaje. ¿Qué mensaje quieres que reciba, Luna? -declara la reina rubia evidentemente siguiéndole el juego.

-El más importante de todos, majestad. Yo hice esto por su bien. Por Usted. -declara Luna. Artemis va a decir algo pero Helios se lo impide con un ademán. Es evidente que de todas las personas que estaban en esa sala a Luna le interesaba solo Serena, solo a ella se dirigía, y solo ella podía hacer las preguntas.

-¿Qué hiciste por mí? -sigue la Reina.

-Mostrarle el camino, enseñarle la verdad. Lograr que se diera cuenta de todo antes de que fuera tarde. Yo siempre creí en Usted, siempre la ayudé y siempre me sacrifiqué por Usted, porque creía que todo lo que hiciera y decidiera era correcto. Habría muerto por una orden suya si me lo pidiera. -declara Luna con vehemencia que asusta. -pero no era bastante… no lo era… había que ayudarla a darse cuenta y había que salvarla…

-¿Tu te uniste a la Logia del Caos para salvarme, Luna? -cuestiona la reina.

-¡Así es! Era la única forma de que Usted comprendiera, de que entendiera el mensaje. Todo debe volver al lugar de donde salió, todo debe regresar a su origen, Orden y Caos son una sola e indisoluble realidad, las dos partes del sagrado Tao. Las fuerzas del desequilibrio estaban amenazándola a Usted, se estaban apoderando de Usted y con Usted de todo Tokio de Cristal y de toda esta realidad. Había que evitar el colapso, había que hacerlo… yo solo fui el instrumento de un fin mayor, la escalera que se pisa y se deshecha cuando ya no sirve para que Usted, Majestad, llegara a comprenderlo antes de que fuera tarde. -habla Luna de una forma que a mí no me parece para nada ficticia. Antes había pensado que estaba usando esa táctica para evitar que la siguieran interrogando, hacerse la demente… pero ahora…

-Luna. ¿Quieres explicarte mejor? No comprendo a qué te refieres. -indica la Reina.

-No mienta. Usted sabe, Usted ha entendido el mensaje. Mañana, en la explanada del palacio, en el evento de clausura, todo llegará a su fin consecuente. Usted volverá a ser la Reina que era antes de esta locura y nosotras ¡NOSOTRAS! Las mujeres de la Logia del Caos seremos las artífices de ese nuevo mañana. Cuando brille el sol, el día después de mañana, un nuevo mundo y un nuevo Tokio de Cristal surgirán, pero más importante, una nueva Reina Serena… ¡Usted es la causa de todo majestad!. -declara Luna. Intempestivamente y sin que nadie lo podamos evitar, Artemis se levanta de su silla y corre hacia Luna, hincándose delante de ella y tomándola del rostro la hace mirarlo.

-Luna… por favor… deja de decir esas cosas horribles. Tú no eres así. Mírame. Dime que es mentira todo esto, dime que te obligaron, que te convencieron por algún medio poco honorable de traicionarnos, dímelo… ¡Dímelo! -casi grita el Primer Ministro. Luna lo mira y le sonríe, luego retira las manos de él de su cara.

-Artemis. No puedo decir eso. Nadie me convenció por medios innobles. Soy parte de la Logia del Caos porque así lo quise. Siempre así lo quise. Tú no entiendes, pero era necesario. No había otro camino. Siento si te molestas, siento si no lo entiendes, pero tienes que saber que mis propósitos son más importantes para mí que todo.

-¿Incluso que yo? -cuestiona el hombre de cabello plata.

-Incluso que tu, Artemis. Yo sería capaz de todo por la Reina, por Tokio de Cristal y por este ideal que ayudé a formar. Eso es lo primero en mi vida, y aunque nadie aquí lo comprenda, ese es mi motivo y esa es la causa que defiendo. -Artemis se aleja abatido del lado de la mujer en la silla flotante y esa escena me hace abrigar muchas dudas sobre mis deducciones pasadas. ¿Estaban ambos actuando o era verdad?... Para ser actuación Artemis estaba demasiado abatido y Luna demasiado segura. -La Logia del Caos no es lo que todos aquí creen. Tenemos un fin y un propósito superior, somos necesarios a esta sociedad que ha perdido el rumbo, y algún día en el futuro todo Tokio de Cristal y Ustedes, ciegos funcionarios de gobierno, tendrán que reconocer que gracias a nosotros, que gracias a la Logia del Caos, este mundo sobrevivió a la catástrofe mas terrible a la que se ha enfrentado en su historia. -declara Luna con tono decidido, pero sin ser agresiva ni exaltarse, con convicción que desconcierta a todos.

Me parece que luego del caótico interrogatorio de Makoto, todos esperábamos algo parecido de Luna, no esta firme convicción de que está haciendo lo correcto. Y yo en lo personal creo que no está actuando.

-Luna sama. ¿Comprende que luego de todo esto deberá permanecer en custodia al menos hasta que atrapemos a la última mujer y todas juntas reciban una sentencia? -le pregunta Helios.

-Lo comprendo, Helios sama. No rehúyo la sentencia, y quizá aunque pudiera no lo haría. Sabía esto antes de empezar y asumo la consecuencia. ¿Van a arrestarme? -pregunta.

-Permanecerás en custodia en el Palacio de Cristal. No vas a regresar a Diamond Manor. -habla la Reina. -y cuando todo termine y te recuperes, veremos que hacer contigo.

-De momento lo más importante es que nadie fuera del Palacio se entere de que hemos atrapado a dos mujeres de la Logia y menos aún de quienes son. -habla al fin Minako. Todos asienten a este comentario.

-Haruka san. Pueden llevarse a Luna a su habitación y que siga reposando. -ordena la Reina. Haruka asiente y llama a los guardias.

-Majestad. Antes de que me vaya… debo decirle algo… -indica Luna.

-Te escucho. -comenta Serena.

-No le tenga miedo al cambio. Déjese guiar por el Rey Oscuro que habita en su mente y en su interior. La transición tiene que ocurrir forzosamente. No haga que me decepcione ni que mi elección haya sido en vano. -comenta Luna. Esas palabras son tan extrañas, tan enigmáticas que de nuevo me descolocan. Los guardias entran ya por ella. -¿Me entiende, verdad?

-Claro que te entiendo, Luna. -responde la reina y a mi me parece que lo hace más por darle por su lado que de verdad.

-Creo en Usted, Majestad. Haga lo correcto. -termina Luna y los guardias se la llevan de la sala del trono.

En cuanto Luna se ha ido, todos permanecemos en un incómodo silencio el cual nadie se atreve a romper.

-¿Soy la única que cree que Luna está demente? -rompe el silencio la Princesa de cabello rosa.

-¡Rini! -la regaña su madre. -No hagas comentarios de cosas que no comprendes. -insiste la Reina.

-Creo que todos estamos algo perturbados por lo que acaba de pasar. Lo mejor es concentrarnos en la seguridad del evento de pasado mañana. Ahora con lo que Luna ha dicho estamos seguros de que esa mujer que aún queda libre va a atacar. No se van a detener. -comenta Michiru.

-Esto es espeluznante. Cuando interrogamos a Makoto llegué a pensar que la Logia del Caos era una burla, un juego… escuchar a Luna me indica que quizá es más serio de lo que todos suponemos. -afirma Setsuna.

-Creo como Lady Neptune que hay que intentar organizarnos. El evento en la explanada de mañana, será el último. Sea lo que sea que tiene planeado la Logia del Caos no tendrá otra oportunidad para realizarlo que ese día y tenemos que atrapar a la última de ellas. -indica Helios.

-Un momento, Helios. ¿No has considerado que la mujer que queda esté entre nosotros? Antes del baile cuando planeamos toda la defensa y la seguridad Luna fue parte de todo y escuchó a detalle cada plan. Sabía cómo estábamos organizados y eso le daba ventaja. -comenta Hotaru -¿Vamos a caer de nuevo en lo mismo? A todos nos queda claro que Tertius, sea quien sea, está entre nosotros.

-Más aún, Hotaru san. -habla al fin Rei rompiendo el silencio en que había estado en toda la reunión. -El número de sospechosas se reduce solo a dos. Ayer en el baile, Primus y Secundus estuvieron encerradas en esa pared de energía térmica con los caballeros y afuera estaban junto con la reina y las Outer Senshis tú y la princesa…

-Rei chan… ¿Cómo sabes eso si tú no estabas allí? -asombrada Rini externa algo que yo estaba a punto de decir.

-Estaba allí. El que no me vieran es diferente. -responde Rei y esa respuesta no me gusta nada. -ahora, como decía, las únicas que habían desaparecido por completo cuando las mujeres de la Logia estaban en acción eran Luna, Minako… -y entonces Rei clava sus ojos amatista en mi. -Y Ami chan…

-¡Un momento, Rei! ¿Me acusas de algo? -se exclama Mina levantándose de su silla.

-No lo sé, Mina. Tú que dices. ¿Puedes explicar tus movimientos a partir del ataque? ¿O tú, Ami chan?

-Yo si puedo. Y a detalle… cuando salimos de la pista de baile… -inicio yo.

-No hace falta. Ami chan, Mina chan. -habla la Reina.

-A mi me parece, majestad, que las observaciones de Rei son muy acertadas. Ami y Mina tienen que comprender que a estar alturas no podemos correr riesgos. Me gustaría equivocarme con Ustedes como ocurrió con Rei chan. Me gustaría mucho poder atrapar a la última mujer de la Logia del Caos, retirar su máscara y saber que no son ninguna de Ustedes, pero hasta que eso pase… deben estar en custodia… -declara Haruka.

-¡Esto es indignante! ¿En custodia? ¿Y acusadas de qué en concreto? -sigue molesta Minako.

-Lady Venus. No creo que deba objetar esa decisión ahora. -indica Helios.

-¡La objeto porque no me parece justo! ¿Por qué Haruka tiene que decidir que somos culpables? -pregunta Mina desafiante.

-Si no tuvieras nada que esconder, Mina, no te afectaría de esa forma. -replica la Senshi del viento.

-Mina, Haruka ¡Basta ya!-grita la reina en un tono que consigue asustarnos a todos. Veo a ambas rubias regresar a sus sillas en silencio. -No habrá custodia para ninguna de las dos. -declara la reina. Veo sonreír a Mina y fruncir el ceño a Haruka. -y por otro lado, tampoco vamos a discutir nada sobre la seguridad del evento.

-¿Majestad?... ¿Escuchamos bien? -duda Setsuna.

-Muy bien, Setsuna san. Luego de todo esto creo que he comprendido que el objetivo final de la Logia del Caos soy yo y es el Cristal de Plata. Mañana voy a mostrarlo al mundo, y sé que eso desean. Bien. Dejaremos que las cosas pasen como deban pasar. No habrá planes ni estrategias ni más seguridad, ni trampas. Nadie va a entrometerse en esto. Es mi problema, es mi asunto y nadie más que yo… y Rei chan… vamos a hacernos cargo. -dice la reina. ¡Mierda! De todas las decisiones que se habían podido tomar en este Concejo esta era la que más temía. Miro a Rei del otro lado de la sala que sonríe con esa misma sonrisa irónica de antes.

-¡Pero Majestad! ¡No puede excluirnos a nosotras de la seguridad! ¡Le hemos mostrado nuestra inocencia y nuestra lealtad! -se exalta Haruka.

-Lo siento, Haruka san, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Ustedes. Es una decisión que tomo ahora y que exijo. -mira fulminante la reina a todos. -que se respete. Mañana asistirán todos al evento de clausura y ocuparán sus puestos con normalidad. Asistirán también Makoto y Luna. Nada extraño y nada fuera de lo normal pasará en el palacio o en la explanada y si Tertius se presenta, será bien recibida por mí y por Rei. Eso es todo.

-Majestad… con todo respeto yo creo que esta vez está equivocando el camino. -se atreve Helios.

-¿Eso crees, Helios? Pues a mí por el contrario me parece que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Todo acaba mañana, lo enfrentaré como corresponde con la única persona en todo Tokio de Cristal con quien puedo confiar por completo. Buenas noches a todos. -terminante la reina, se levanta de su trono y camina hacia la salida. Rei se levanta también y se inclina ante todos con las manos juntas para después salir tras la reina en silencio.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala del trono tratando de asimilar lo que ha pasado. Puedo ver los rostros molestos de Haruka y Mina, el impenetrable rostro del Rey Endymion, los asustados ojos de Setsuna y Michiru y el desconcierto de Helios. La princesa Rini sonríe y luego de un momento se aleja con Hotaru.

-Quizá a nadie le guste lo que diré, pero en verdad esta noche puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de mi madre. Espero todos obedezcan sus órdenes por el bien del reino. Con permiso. -declara la princesa pelirrosa y se va junto con su inseparable amiga.

-¡Pequeña Dama! -veo a Setsuna levantarse de su silla y correr tras las dos chicas.

-Yo no voy a tolerar esto. ¡Es imposible!-se levanta después Haruka y se va dando pasos muy largos, Michiru sale tras ella. Helios se acerca al rey.

-Majestad. Creo que Usted y yo tenemos que hablar. Si alguien puede hacer recapacitar a la reina de lo impropio y peligroso de su decisión es Usted.

-Creo, Helios, que te equivocas. Si a alguien escucha y si en alguien confía mi esposa más que en mí es en ti. Bien, inténtalo solo. A mi no me incumbe. Tengo cosas más importantes que decidir. -se levanta el rey y se aleja. Helios sale tras él hablando y tratando de convencerle. Solo quedamos en la sala del trono Minako y yo.

Al verme sola con ella me levanto y tomo mi maletín para salir. Antes de llegar a la puerta escucho su voz.

-Ahora comprendo a Rei chan y no la critico por haber atacado a Primus. Es denigrante y horrible que te acusen de ser una traidora. ¿No crees Ami chan? -me dice. El tono de su voz me pone en guardia y giro la cabeza para mirarla.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Minako chan. También estoy indignada. -le respondo yo y abro la puerta.

-Ten cuidado mañana, Ami chan. Mucho cuidado. -termina Mina y yo ya no respondo nada y salgo de la sala del trono. Debo llegar a mi habitación y ordenar mis ideas… me apresuro y subo las escaleras. Al fin veo la puerta de mi cuarto cuando una voz me detiene.

-Lady Mercury. ¿Tiene unos momentos? -giro y miro a Artemis quien es el que me ha hablado. Al parecer no iba a tener que aguardar a ir a Diamond Manor para vérmelas con El Maestro.

-Artemis sama. Claro. Recuerdo que tenemos una plática pendiente. Pase. -invito yo al hombre.

-Es mejor que sea afuera. Podemos caminar. -invita Artemis. Yo asiento y camino a su lado. Me ofrece el brazo y comenzamos a andar por los pasillos. -En el carro y en la fiesta hablé con Usted porque había algo importante que deseaba confesarle. Algo que me parecía que era prudente que Usted supiera, pero creo que fue muy tarde…-dice abatido.

-¿A qué se refiere? -dudo yo.

-Lady Mercury. Yo tengo un secreto, un secreto que he guardado por mucho tiempo esperando que fuera momento de revelarlo. El momento es este y Usted se ha ganado la confianza suficiente para decírselo. -indica Artemis. Yo me pongo en guardia y recuerdo las palabras de Luna sobre El Maestro, sobre esa idea suya de que él mismo iba a quitarse la máscara delante de nosotras al final.

-¿Y por qué yo? -dudo caminando con Artemis hasta un balcón.

-Porque sé que sabrá qué hacer con esta información. -termina el Primer Ministro. -cometí un error muy grande al no decirlo antes, pero tenía miedo. Yo sospechaba de Luna desde hace tiempo. Ella había cambiado. Quizá los demás no lo notarán, pero yo sí. En apariencia era la misma pero por dentro, era otra. Algo la había cambiado. Noté que ella desparecía, que no estaba en casa y que sus desapariciones no siempre tenían explicación. Cuando comenzó esto de la Logia, me percaté de sus golpes, de sus inexplicables ausencias en el momento de los ataques y sobretodo de sus palomas mensajeras.

-¿Palomas? -me asombro yo. -¿Luna tiene palomas mensajeras?

-Fue una afición reciente. Tendrá unos 50 años que comenzó. Se obsesionó tanto con las palomas mensajeras, sus entrenamientos y sus métodos que me preocupó. Confieso que en un inicio no me pareció extraño, pero después... después comencé a dudar. Intenté seguirla varias veces, en sus escapadas nocturnas, pero siempre me eludía. Temía enfrentarla. Supongo que a veces prefería que tuviera un romance con otro hombre a que mis teorías fueran verdaderas…

-Artemis sama… -digo yo conmovida.

-Fui un tonto al no decirle esto antes, Lady Mercury, pero yo sabía que Luna era parte de la Logia del Caos.

-¿Y por qué parece tan seguro, Artemis sama? -inquiero yo.

-Porque tengo esto. -dice y me muestra un pequeño pergamino enrollado. -ella envió una paloma mensajera con este pergamino y yo la intercepté. La atrapé cuando la mandó por la ventana de su habitación en Diamond Manor antes del ataque a Cuidad Metallus. Sabía, pero temía denunciar a Luna y por eso fui un cobarde y un traidor, porque dejé que mis sentimientos personales se interpusieran en mi deber con el reino. -declara Artemis.

-Entonces… lo que deseaba decirme en Diamond Manor era eso. Quería que fuera yo quien denunciara a Luna y no Usted. -deduzco yo.

-Trate de comprender, Lady Mercury. No podía confiar en nadie más, y este secreto me estaba matando. Fue la única forma en que podía sentir que hacía lo correcto, esperando que Usted tomara la responsabilidad. Fui un tonto y dejé que esto se saliera de mis manos. Luna fue atrapada y no evité nada, pero quizá Usted sepa que hacer con eso. Lady Mercury, por favor… Algo me dice que tras las mujeres de la Logia hay alguien más, alguien que envenenó el corazón y la mente de Luna con esas ideas estúpidas y peligrosas.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Lea el papel y entenderá. Dejo todo en sus manos. Gracias. -termina Artemis y pone el pergamino en mis manos. Luego se aleja corriendo.

-¡Artemis sama! ¡Artemis sama espere!-lo intento detener yo pero él corre más de prisa y de pronto me hayo en un pasillo de palacio, sola, y con el pergamino en mi mano. Algo temerosa dejo mi maletín médico en el suelo y desenrollo el pergamino.

Al hacerlo siento que la sangre baja hasta mis pies. Es el mismo papel pero no es la misma escritura de El Maestro, sino la caligrafía de Luna.

"Rey Oscuro: La misión está preparada. El cambio se acerca y hemos logrado avanzar en el camino que teníamos dispuesto. Pude eludir el interrogatorio de Lady Uranus pero creo que la tendré encima por un tiempo. Si algo sale mal, siempre está el recurso de Minako, pero no voy a fallarte, tengo clara mi misión, es por "ELLA". Vamos a conseguir el Cristal de Plata y a lograr nuestros propósitos, te lo juro, y tú y yo sabemos que mi única motivación es servirte. Primus"

De repente las palabras de Luna a la Reina vienen a mi mente. Esto era demasiado extraño. Artemis no podía ser el maestro cuando Luna le enviaba este tipo de cartas justamente al Maestro. Artemis era un pobre tipo atormentado por proteger a la mujer que amaba pero entonces… ¿Quién era El Maestro? Molesta, defraudada y confundida tomo el maletín del el suelo, presiono en mi pecho el pergamino y salgo a toda velocidad de Palacio. Solo alguien tenía esas respuestas y las iba a encontrar a como diera lugar. Nadie iba a jugar conmigo como peón de ajedrez para conseguir otros propósitos ¡NADIE!

**Base de la Logia del Caos, bajo el Palacio de Cristal, una hora después.**

Entro en la base de la Logia y miro en torno. Todo parecía calmado y tranquilo. El vagón del tren del abandonado metro me había llevado como siempre a ese lugar tan conocido para mí que ahora estaba en total calma, sin los gritos de Primus ni la música de Secundus. Una luz iluminaba la mesa de reuniones. Esta vez yo no llevaba mi antifaz. Había violado una de las reglas de la Logia pero no me importaba. A estas alturas yo era la única que quedaba y El Maestro sabía quién era.

-¡Maestro! ¡Soy yo! ¡Si está aquí salga! -grito yo y mi voz resuena por todo el lugar con eco ominoso. Molesta camino hacia la mesa y hacia el trono de él, voy hacia las cortinas por las que siempre desaparecía y las aparto. Nada. Solo la pared. Furiosa golpeo la pared. -¡Salga ya! ¡Salga o de otra forma se acaba todo ahora y no me ocupo de la misión Omega! ¡Lo oye!-amenazo yo gritando mientras golpeo con furia con mis puños la pared tras las cortinas.

-TERTIUS, TERTIUS. MI QUERIDA TERTIUS. SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TÚ SERÁS LA ÚNICA DE LAS TRES QUE SOBREVIVIRÍA HASTA ESTE GLORIOSO DÍA. -escucho yo las voz distorsionada tras de mí y miro al hombre vestido con máscara y traje de Darth Vader, quien con los brazos cruzados está sentado en la silla que me correspondía a mí.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí? -le pregunto yo molesta.

-DESDE HACE UN MOMENTO. ESPERABA QUE TE DIERA GUSTO VERME. HAZ GANADO EL JUEGO, ERES LA ÚNICA VENCEDORA. -me dice.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Juego! -estallo yo y camino hacia él lanzándole a la mesa el papel que me dio Artemis. -No voy a seguir con esto. Usted y Primus tenían sus propios planes, entonces todo lo que me dijo, todo lo que hizo para convencerme, sus absurdos sermones sobre el Caos, sobre la necesidad de Cambio en esta sociedad, sobre el equilibrio, eran mentira. Usted tenía sus propios planes con Primus. Su objetivo era la Reina y era el Cristal de Plata. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me usaron? -molesta yo.

-ERES MUY INTELIGENTE. NO ES CASUALIDAD QUE SEAS LA ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ AHORA. SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TE DARÍAS CUENTA. NO TE NEGARÉ NADA. -me dice el hombre vestido como Darth Vader-SÍ HAY PLANES MÁS ALLÁ DE LA LOGIA DEL CAOS. YO, COMO TÚ, TAMBIÉN TENGO OBJETIVOS Y MOTIVACIONES, TERTIUS.

-¡Pues por mi puede irse al diablo! ¡No voy a terminar la misión Omega! ¡Se acabó la Logia del Caos, se acabó Tertius y se acabó todo. Le exijo que se quite esa máscara y me muestre el rostro que voy a partir a puños por haber intentado manipularme!… ¡Hágalo! -exijo yo furiosa. El hombre de negro ríe, ríe y esa risa me exaspera.

-LO SIENTO, TERTIUS, PERO ASÍ NO SON LAS COSAS. DEBES TERMINAR LA MISIÓN OMEGA. ASÍ SON LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO. PUEDE QUE YA NO TENGAS MOTIVACIÓN PARA SEGUIR EN ESTO, PERO YO SÉ QUE AL MENOS POR SABER QUIÉN SOY, LA TENDRÁS. ¿QUIERES VER MI ROSTRO? CONSIGUE MAÑANA EL CRISTAL DE PLATA, ESCAPA DE TODOS Y TRÁELO COMO TRAJISTE ANTES EL BASTÓN DEL REY ENDYMION Y LAS DEMÁS RELIQUIAS. TRÁELO Y YO MISMO ME QUITARÉ LA MÁSCARA DELANTE DE TI. ES UN TRATO HONRABLE. -declara él. Exactamente lo que dijo Luna.

-Lo siento, pero se acabó todo. Ya no puede manipularme como desea. Además, nada me detiene para intentar ahora mismo quitarle la máscara. Soy una senshi y tengo poderes y habilidades que bastan para obligarlo. -lo amenazo yo mostrando un brillo azul en mi mano. -no voy a ayudarlo a conseguir sus egoístas fines. Si quiere el Cristal de Plata tómelo Usted si es que puede.

-¿Y QUÉ TE HACE CREER QUE NO PUEDO? NO ESTÁS RAZONANDO CON LA BRILLANTEZ DE SIEMPRE, MI QUERIDA TERTIUS. PIENSA MEJOR LAS VARIABLES Y SÉ QUE DARÁS CON LA RESPUESTA. NO TODO ES COMO PARECE, DEPENDIENDO DEL "CRISTAL" CON QUE LO MIRES, INCLUSO LAS RELACIONES MAS EXTRAÑAS, TIENEN RAZÓN DE SER. MAÑANA DESPUÉS DE LA CLAUSURA DE LOS FESTEJOS, TE VERÉ AQUÍ CON EL ÚLTIMO BOTÍN. TU TENDRÁS RESPUESTAS, YO VENDRÉ SIN MÁSCARA Y TODOS SEREMOS FELICES. ¿TE PARECE? -me ofrece El Maestro con cinismo, y antes de que yo le responda, intempestivamente las luces de la base se apagan sumiendo todo en total oscuridad. Yo furiosa grito y me lanzo sobre la silla en donde estaba antes El Maestro, pero sólo logro caer al suelo. Cuando la luz se enciende de nuevo me estoy levantando y evidentemente ya no hay rastro de él. Sé que es en vano que quiera o intente buscarlo. Él construyó esa base y sabe todos sus secretos, quizá muchos que ni las chicas ni yo conocíamos.

Molesta, me siento en la silla en silencio analizando mis posibilidades. Ese día me había dado cuenta de cosas importantes. Artemis no era el Maestro, Luna y el Maestro tenían planes más allá de lo que nos hicieron creer para la Logia y el secreto estaba en el Cristal de Plata.

_"No estás considerando todas las variables"_ me había dicho el Maestro… ¿Qué faltaba en este rompecabezas? Intentaba que todo tuviera sentido y extrañamente así era. Poco a poco iba tomando forma una extraña sospecha que jamás había considerado, una en la que la variable de Luna y su relación con el Maestro tenían un tinte que antes no había considerado. ¿Qué pasaba si esa complicidad no era por una unión romántica o sexual como Makoto pregonaba? ¿Era solo lo sexual y lo romántico lo que une a dos personas? No. Luna respondió a las preguntas muy segura. Primus era totalmente fiel al Maestro pero quizá habíamos interpretado mal esa relación. Yo daba por hecho que El Maestro era un "EL" desde hace mucho siguiendo esa premisa pero en el pasado yo misma no sabía si era ELLA o era EL, di por sentado que era hombre por su relación con Primus pero ahora…

-Todo depende del Cristal con que se mire. El Cristal… El Cristal. -repito las palabras del Maestro. -¿Qué te hace creer que no puedo? Quizá sí puede tomarlo pero quiere que lo tome yo. Quiere que lo hurte yo. Si el maestro fuera una mujer… una mujer que no he considerado… una mujer a la cual Luna es más fiel que un perro, una mujer que puede si quiere tener el Cristal de Plata…Una mujer que es "El Rey Oscuro" para Luna -al momento detengo mis razonamientos verbales porque lo que se está formando en mi cabeza parece demasiado lógico pero a la vez demasiado aterrador. Al parecer no había duda alguna. Eso respondía a todas las variables y era perfectamente posible -¿La Reina Serena? -digo en voz alta. -¡La Reina Serena es el Maestro! -declaro yo con voz fuerte y mi voz resuena por la sala de la base.

Al momento salida de la nada escucho la horrible risa distorsionada del Maestro. ¡Me había escuchado! ¡Me había escuchado en cada parte de mi razonamiento en voz alta y se reía! Miro en todas direcciones pero sé que no lo encontraré.

-¡Voy a tomar la misión Omega! ¡Voy a traer aquí el Cristal de Plata y vas a retirarte esa máscara delante de mí, Serena! ¡Te lo juro! -declaro yo molesta y tomando el pergamino que me dio Artemis en mi mano corro hacia el vagón de metro que me llevará de regreso a Palacio mientras en mi mente se suceden escenas y momentos mezclados con la voz de El Maestro en que la actitud inocente y confiada de la Reina me descolocaba por completo cuando sabía que ella no era así y que había estado fingiendo ¿Con qué propósito fingía? Todo era lógico, todo encajaba a la perfección. Aún me faltaban algunas pruebas finales y no quería apresurarme, pero las iba a conseguir antes de mañana. De momento Serena era para mí el mejor y más natural candidato para ser El Maestro. De igual manera iba a terminar con el juego de una vez por todas mañana, y quiera o no quiera, Serena iba a contestar mis preguntas, sin máscaras.

**NOTAS FINALES: No mucho que decir. Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo el cual terminé aprovechando el día de puente.**

**Aún no se si en el que viene agote todo para el final, si lo veo muy largo hacemos epílogo pero si no todo un chap laaaaargoooooo que espero no se quejen. Disculpen la demora y gracias por seguirme leyendo por sus reviews y sus teorías. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Comparten las ideas de Ami chan? Ya veremos en la misión Omega qué pasa y por fin sabremos quién es El Maestro. ¡SALUDOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES DEL CAOS! Gracias a la Tortuga por sus teorías y la edición, a ver como queda todo, de verdad quiero un capítulo final de infarto así que me esmeraré. Nos vemos en el final de LA LOGIA DEL CAOS.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. **


	16. Chapter 15: MISIÓN OMEGA

**Logia del Caos**

**Capítulo 15: MISION OMEGA**

**Palacio de Cristal, Ciudad Argentum.**

Una pequeña luz alumbra la habitación de la Reina aquella madrugada. Dentro de esta, sentados en el sillón, juntos y tomados de la mano, se encuentran la joven princesa Pelirrosa y Helios, y en un sillón individual, la chica de corto cabello negro y ojos morados termina de teclear algunos datos en su dispositivo de brazalete. La reina por su parte se haya de pie mirando atenta todo aquello hasta que Hotaru termina, y le regresa el pequeño prisma de cristal.

-Eso es todo. Quería agradecerles a los tres por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo. -indica la soberana que recibe el prisma de manos de la pelinegra.

-Al contrario, Majestad, a Usted por confiar en nosotros tres, aun cuando pudo haber confiado en las senshis o sus concejeros, ya que nuestra experiencia en asuntos oficiales… y extraoficiales, es muy poca. -responde el joven de cabello blanco.

-No digas eso, Helios. Mañana por la noche, todo terminará y me es muy grato comprobar que los tres no sólo lo hicieron bien, si no que además demostraron estar listos para la decisión que tomé. -indica la reina y se sienta al lado de su hija, tomando su mano libre. Rini le sonríe.

-Fue difícil, madre, pero lo logramos. -responde Rini. La reina le sonríe y besa su frente.

-Lo sé, y estoy orgullosa de los tres. Mucho más de ti, por saber entender. -asegura la reina rubia. -ahora espero que sigan mis órdenes hasta sus últimas consecuencias y que tal como yo, hace años confié en ustedes, ahora confíen en mi y en el final que hemos preparado. -declara Serena.

-Despreocúpese, majestad, haremos lo correcto. -dice Helios y se levanta respetuoso para besar el dorso de la mano de Serena. -tiene mi palabra de que no le fallaremos, por el bien del reino.

-Lo sé, Helios. Por eso se los confié. -reitera ella.

-Y permítame reiterarle mi mayor admiración a su persona. Es Usted una reina en toda la extensión de la palabra, no sólo sabia, justa y buena, si no capaz de todo por su pueblo. -sigue ferviente el chico. Serena suspira.

-Disto mucho de ello, Helios, y tú lo sabes. Pero sí, intento ser responsable de mis decisiones hasta las últimas consecuencias, y eso haré hasta el final. -el chico asiente. Luego Rini se levanta del sillón, se acerca a su madre y las dos se abrazan. -Déjame sentirme más orgullosa de ti y sé fuerte.

-Lo seré, madre ¿Sabrás de alguna manera que lo seré? -pregunta Rini separándose. La reina acomoda un mechón de cabello rosa de su hija y asiente.

-Créeme que lo sabré. Yo lo sé todo. -termina ella. -Solo recuerda que el motivo de todo esto es que aprendas de mis errores y no los cometas. -Rini asiente y besa a su madre en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, madre. Aprendí bastante con todas las misiones que nos diste.

-Ahora vayan a cumplir sus órdenes. -indica la reina. Su hija y Helios salen. Hotaru se queda atrás y la reina toma la mano de la senshi de la destrucción.

-Quédate siempre a su lado, y tenle confianza en todo, sea lo que sea, jamás pierdas su confianza. Podemos ser princesas, o reinas, pero siempre necesitaremos a nuestra mejor amiga al lado, para orientarnos, apoyarnos y recordarnos lo que somos. Por favor, no cometan los mismos errores que yo y cuídala.

-Tiene mi palabra de ello, majestad, además de mi eterna admiración y agradecimiento. -asegura la joven de ojos amatistas. Serena presiona fuerte ambas manos de la chica y después la deja ir. Una vez que se queda sola, la reina camina y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala de su habitación, mientras la mujer de chihaya roja con blanco entra sin llamar a la puerta y se acerca a ella quedándose de pie.

-¿No vas a dormir esta noche, verdad? -pregunta.

-No podría. Hay cosas que arreglar aún para el final del acto. Por favor, llámalo. -dice la reina rubia mirando a su amiga. El rostro de Rei tiene una pequeña crispación, Serena lo nota y la toma de la mano. -Llámalo, dijiste que me ayudarías en todo, que teníamos claras las cosas y nuestras prioridades y que no necesitaba tener a nadie más para protegerme que no fueras tú. Bien. Demuestra que es verdad y ve a llamarlo.

-Ahora lo llamaré. -decidida Rei saliendo de la habitación a paso seguro.

**Mismo día por la noche, habitaciones de Lady Mercury. **

No he dormido en toda la noche. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido. En mi cabeza daban vuelta uno y mil detalles que había pasado por alto y los había recreado en mi mente, mientras descifraba en el laboratorio improvisado de mi habitación el misterio detrás de la punta de metal rojo que había extraído del tobillo de Luna.

Con mi bata blanca, guantes y unos lentes de protección, tomé con unas pinzas la punta roja y la trasladé a la segunda sustancia, que no era otra que mercurio líquido caliente mezclado con sal. Había pasado toda la noche consultando mis libros viejos de alquimia y algunas cosas en la computadora para recordar detalles, y después había armado aquel pequeño laboratorio para intentar transformar ese metal en lo que necesitaba.

La punta de metal rojo ya empezaba a derretir el metal de mis pinzas, así que rápidamente la dejé caer en la mezcla de mercurio líquido y sal. Un sonido de efervescencia se desató en el matraz en que tenía esa mezcla extraña, y muchas burbujas blancas salieron de éste, derramándose para después escuchar una explosión que deja salir un gas blanco en el que puedo oler algo de azufre; el gas se extiende rápidamente por mi habitación y tengo que abrir la ventana para que entre algo de aire mientras toso. Cuando el gas se disipa, regreso a la mesa de mi habitación y miro lo que ha quedado de mi experimento; entre mercurio líquido y pedazos de cristal de matraz, distingo la punta roja de Rubedo, ahora totalmente blanca. Sonriendo, la tomo con unas pinzas y rápidamente la llevo a una hielera que tenía sobre mi cama, lanzando la punta blanca en el hielo y mirando ávidamente si había tenido éxito. Al momento, la punta se transforma de blanco en plata y yo no puedo evitar un gran grito.

-¡Eureka!

Ante semejante milagro que tengo ante mis ojos. Al fin tomo en mis manos la punta, ahora plateada y la contemplo preguntándome cuántos herméticos y alquimistas antes de mí, habrían dado media vida por tener esto en sus manos y no habían logrado vivir para ello. Si tuviera más tiempo, fabricaría más de estas, pero no lo tengo y me deberé conformar con una. Con cuidado, tomo la punta plateada y la coloco sobre un arillo de metal a modo de anillo, para después guardarla en una bolsa entre mis ropas.

Estaba lista. Mi arma principal estaba en su lugar. Ahora faltaba recordar la estrategia. Regresé hacia mi escritorio y me serví una copa de licor para festejar.

No había nada que me ayudara a concentrarme más que algo de alcohol y un ejercicio mental necesario y ordenado como el que acababa de hacer. Vi el reloj, eran las 4:38 de la mañana y esa punta plateada que ahora llevaba entre mi ropa, era lo único que faltaba en mi estrategia. Tomé un marcador y escribí sobre la última hoja de papel: _Flecha de Albedo_.

Después, tomé algo de cinta y pegué la hoja en la pared en la que tenía pegadas otras 36 hojas con mi caligrafía apretada y amorfa de médico. Miré la pared… de verdad debía estar demente cuando con todas esas conexiones de acontecimientos a modo de proposiciones lógicas, había armado cada detalle de mis sospechas por Serena y de mi estrategia final para la misión Omega.

Tomé la botella de licor y serví una copa casi llena, para después caminar hacia donde comenzaban mis notas y clavar mis ojos en ese pequeño cronograma, el cual se remontaba hasta hace cincuenta años a la última reunión para la modificación del Código de Convivencia Pacífica en Ciudad Aquae. Esa fue la primera vez que conocí al Maestro.

Mientras bebía con calma la copa de licor, mi mente recreaba ese momento justo en que, hace medio siglo, algo preocupada por el rumbo que tomaban las reformas al Código y los días que llevábamos encerrados todos en la sala de cabildo de mi Palacio sin llegar a acuerdos, decidí salir por la noche a caminar por la explanada trasera de palacio. Cerré los ojos y pude recrear ese momento a la perfección.

_Iba caminando por la explanada en silencio._ _Necesitaba sentir lo fresco de la ventisca de nuevo sobre mi cara para calmar mis nervios y prepárame para el siguiente día que sería el último de la reunión el Concejo de Gobierno. Estaba oscuro y e iluminaba aquella gran explanada con esculturas de tortugas de piedra a los lados de la luz de la luna. A pesar de llevar puesto mi abrigo me retiré la capucha de éste para sentir sobre mi rostro, cómo se estrellaba la nieve fresca y cerré los ojos._

_-Nada como el frío de la nieve para aclarar las ideas confusas, los pensamientos agitados y la sensación de estar sobre arenas movedizas sin hacer algo para evitar hundirse… ¿Cierto Lady Mercury? –Todavía ahora recuerdo cómo resonó aquella voz distorsionada y ronca en mis oídos por vez primera, haciéndome mirar hacia el lado derecho para ver moverse a una sombra negra._

_-¿¡Quién está allí! ¡No puede entrar a Palacio sin autorización! -reclamé yo._

_-Puedo, y la muestra es que estoy aquí. Yo puedo entrar a todos los lados que quiera, mucho más a su Palacio sin siquiera ser visto, Lady Mercury. -siguió hablando la voz entre las sombras, ahora hacia mi lado izquierdo y parecía que mientras yo trataba de ubicar a mi interlocutor entre las estatuas de tortugas, éste se desvanecía como una sombra en la oscuridad. _

_-¡Muéstrese de una vez si no quiere que…!-amenacé yo a la sombra dejando salir un brillo azul de mi mano. La risa aguda, burlona, sórdida que sería característica del Maestro y que escucharía muchas veces en los últimos años resonó en mis oídos por vez primera. _

_-¿Qué va a hacerme, Lady Mercury? ¿Atacarme? No lo creo. Una Senshi Sagrada respetuosa del Código de Convivencia jamás atacaría violentamente a un pobre ciudadano cuya única intención es cruzar unas palabras con la sabia gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae, la mente más brillante del reino… ¿Cierto?...-seguía hablando la voz omnisciente. Esas palabras consiguieron alterarme mucho y hacerme sentir… inútil._

_-¡Muestre su rostro y deje de jugar! Si tiene algo que decirme dígalo de frente. -exigí yo tratando de parecer ecuánime. _

_-Tengo mucho que decirle, y mucho que cuestionarle. La he observado, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que quizá le asombraría. He analizado cada detalle de su comportamiento como senshi, como gobernadora, como Concejera Real y como Persona. Sé que no está de acuerdo con el rumbo que toma el Concejo de Gobierno. Sé que, como a mí, le preocupa la cantidad desbalanceada de Yin que existe en este mundo y que cada vez se aleja más del equilibrio correcto, condenando al Yang como si fuese indeseable, negando la propia naturaleza humana y pretendiendo que con fuerzas mágicas, leyes y códigos se puede erradicar algo tan inherente y necesario como nuestra agresividad natural. -yo escuchaba las palabras de la sombra amorfa que se movía por la explanada, y sentía que indefectiblemente estaban penetrando en mi mente, era como si esa sombra, sea quien fuera, pudiera leer en los pensamientos más ocultos de mi mente; en esos lugares de mi subconsciente en que yo misma evitaba entrar. Asustada de lo que estaba pasándome con las palabras de esa sombra, di media vuelta, decidida a volver a Palacio y avisar a la guardia para que revisaran el lugar._

_No se vaya aún, Lady Mercury. ¿De verdad mis palabras la perturbaron tanto? Eso significa que acerté, que mis observaciones sobre Usted no fueron erróneas. No le gusta esta realidad perfecta y ficticia en la que vive, ni le gustan las leyes que ayuda a formular, ni la forma de vida pacífica y monótona que la hacen llevar. La chispa en sus ojos azules demuestra que, como yo y otros, está conteniendo sus deseos más internos, sus ganas de ser Usted misma. Me pregunto si tras toda esa perfección, corrección y calma no se oculta su "verdadero yo", belicoso, agresivo y revolucionario, un "verdadero yo" que me encantaría poder conocer y entrenar. -me detuve inconscientemente ante las palabras de esa sombra, pero seguía de espaldas. Cuando giré, sentí que la sangre bajaba de golpe a mis talones. Delante de mí estaba un alto individuo, totalmente vestido de negro con una máscara veneciana muy antigua de larga nariz puntiaguda color blanco y las cuencas de los ojos, vacías. _

_Extrañamente al verlo a centímetros de mí no me asusté, sólo me impresionó. No grité y sólo me dediqué a observarlo y a preguntarme por vez primera quién se ocultaría detrás de una máscara y tendría esos perturbadores pensamientos sobre Tokio de Cristal. Pasé saliva y entonces el individuo delante de mí alzó su enguantada mano y me mostró el colgante de plata con el pentalfa y el número tres, el cual giró delante de mis ojos como los antiguos hipnotizadores, y aún ahora me pregunto si en verdad no me hipnotizó._

_-¿Qué quiere de mi? -dije yo, casi en un hilo de voz con los ojos fijos en el colgante de plata._

_-Muchas cosas, Tertius, muchas cosas. Si quieres descubrirlas, ve a la antigua estación del metro de Tokio de Cristal, en el número 358 tras las bodegas. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás y encontrarás una interesante forma de canalizar tus inquietudes. -habló el enmascarado y me puso al cuello el colgante. Yo extrañamente lo dejé hacerlo.-Si decides ir, entonces vas a descubrir la verdadera satisfacción de emplear tu talento, tu ingenio y tu valor en algo que vale mucho más la pena que esta absurda realidad ficticia, y mucho más que eso, vas a poder dejar de sentirte inútil, cobarde y desesperada… aunque será peligroso y difícil, pero me parece que eso no te molestaría. -me dijo y después se alejó de mí._

_-¡Espere!... ¿Cómo lo volveré a encontrar?... -le pregunté yo._

_-Yo te encontraré a ti, Tertius. No deberás buscarme. Yo estoy en todos lados, en el momento justo. -dijo él. En ese momento escuché el sonido de pasos por la explanada y nerviosa, miré detrás para encontrar a dos guardias que hacían su ronda y que me miraron extrañados._

_-¿Lady Mercury? ¿Pasa algo?. -me preguntó uno de los guardias acercándose a mí. Yo miré al frente y me di cuenta de que el hombre enmascarado había desaparecido. _

_-Nada Frinn… únicamente paseaba. Ya regresaré adentro. -respondí yo y flanqueada por mis dos soldados, entré en el palacio, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar en la explanada al enmascarado…_

Mis memorias quedan detenidas en este punto. Sigo la trayectoria del conjunto de deducciones que me llevaron a percatarme de que la reina es el maestro y sonrío. Los primeros rayos del sol acababan de entrar por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo, era la mañana del día de la Misión Omega, el día de la verdad, el día en que iba a decidirse todo.

-Hora del juego final. -digo sonriendo de lado al acercarme a la ventana de mi habitación y ver por mi misma ese amanecer que para mí, iba a ser el más importante de mi vida.

**Habitaciones Reales. **

Nunca pensé sentir esto, pero al ver a Endymion frente a mí, tenía que estar demasiado controlada como para no golpearlo. Muchas cosas estaban en juego y no quería dar un paso en falso ni dejarme llevar por las emociones exaltadas de estos últimos días. No podía estar retrasando más esta charla y mucho menos lo que necesitaba de él para mi acto final.

-Pasa. -le dije a mi marido con voz calmada mientras me sentaba en el sillón individual de brocado de oro. Lo vi dudoso pero al fin entró y se sentó en el sillón largo. Después me miró.

-Helios no cree que sea buena idea que te arriesgues tú y el Cristal de Plata a tanto. -dice él. -personalmente tampoco creo que sea la mejor decisión que solo tú y Lady Mars se ocupen de la seguridad y que no quieras compartir nada sobre la forma de atrapar a esa mujer con nadie del Concejo de Gobierno.

-¿Dudas de mí?. -le pregunto. Una mueca es su respuesta. -claro… sí dudas…

-Sabes que tengo motivos para dudar de que sigas haciendo lo correcto. Cuando esto comenzó dijiste que independientemente de nuestro acuerdo, íbamos a mantener la compostura y a comportarnos como los reyes amorosos y sabios que el pueblo necesitaba para llegar con seguridad al aniversario. -me reclama él.

-No te negaste…

-No lo hice, porque me apreció lo correcto… pero ahora… ¿A qué estás jugando? -me preguntó de golpe Endymion. -¿Por qué la envías a "Ella" a buscarme y por qué es justamente "Ella" la única digna de tu confianza?

-Porque así debe de ser. Te dije a ti y a todos que los planes para el ataque de esta tarde solo los sabremos ella y yo. -insisto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo escuché en el interrogatorio de Luna. -él me mira.

-Y te molesta… ¿Verdad? Te molesta que sea justamente "ELLA" quien sepa mis planes y con quien haya decidido quedarme hasta el final. Pues bien, querido, no te exaltes. Eso ocurre justamente porque ella y yo necesitábamos hablar con honestidad desde hace años; lo hicimos, aclaramos todo y nos dimos cuenta de que había cosas mucho más importantes de que ocuparnos que errores del pasado y que nada valía la pena para dejar de lado nuestra amistad. Fracturada y dañada si quieres, pero al fin seguía allí. Ella es la única en quien puedo y quiero confiar en este momento porque es la única que fue honesta por completo, y porque estoy muy segura de sus intenciones. Pude ver a través de su alma y me queda claro que me es más fiel que todos… incluso que tú. -le digo yo con total dominio de mi ser. Él me mira y yo espero ver si tiene el valor de aceptar las cosas como son.

-Ya lo sabes… ¿Verdad? ¿Desde cuándo? -me lanza al fin.

-Con certeza, desde hace dos días. -le confieso. -pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sospechara desde antes. Luna me lo dijo tantas veces, me lo advirtió, pero me negaba a creerle al inicio. Después… fue la suma de todo. Entendí por qué ella se alejaba de aquí con tanto empeño, por qué tu insistencia en encontrar una forma para ir a Ciudad Ígnea o para traerla, pero me faltaba entender algunas otras cosas.

-¿Y todavía sabiéndolo sigues confiando en ella a este grado? Al grado de que es la única que sabe tus planes y la única que se quedará contigo, aun con el peligro de la Logia del Caos. -me cuestiona él. Yo lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y quién te preocupa realmente? ¿Ella o yo? -le pregunto mirándolo con atención. Él no me sostiene la mirada. Curiosamente tampoco me interesa mucho. Ya lo sabía, el único motivo por el cual lo enfrento con el tema es porque es una piedra en mi zapato y porque en cierto modo tengo la culpa. Es algo que tengo que resolver para estar lista para la última partida sin ataduras, y él es una de ellas. -Supongo comprendes que esto da por terminado nuestro trato. Ya no es necesario seguir fingiendo delante de los demás algo que no somos. Luego de esta tarde, todo va a cambiar en Tokio de Cristal, comenzando por mí.

-No te comprendo… -balbucea él.

-Es lógico que no me comprendas. Tampoco pienso explicarte. Te diré que lamento que las cosas se dieran de esta manera. No te culpo por lo que hiciste, sé que en gran medida yo lo provoqué. -digo yo y me levanto a servirme algo de licor de la licorera al lado de la mesa.

-Ese día, hace más de 50 años, en que me sugeriste darnos un tiempo… fue un error… debimos terminar entonces y no apelar a este acuerdo estúpido. -me responde él. Yo sirvo dos copas y camino a su lado ofreciéndole una, la cual acepta.

-No te hice venir para recriminarte. Los dos nos equivocamos. Sé que la idea del tiempo y del acuerdo fue únicamente mía, me consta que al inicio te resististe, pero yo me obsesioné demasiado en encontrar mis propias respuestas y al valorar mis dos opciones, elegí ocuparme de lo que para mi entonces era lo más importante… fui primero reina que esposa y eso lo asumo. Sólo que no puedo entender por qué con ella… justamente con ella… ¡Si tú sabías lo qué significaba para mí! Y eso si me gustaría saberlo antes de hacer… lo que debo de hacer… -veo a Endymion respirar hondo y levantar los ojos al techo.

-En primer lugar fue porque pensé que justamente por ser ella, quizá te molestaría lo suficiente. Llámame tonto si quieres, pero estaba molesto por como habías decidido apartarme de tu vida para dedicarte a ese "algo" que te era tan importante, algo que aún ahora no logro entender. -lo veo mirarme con los brazos cruzados. -inicialmente fue intencional y casi una venganza…

-Pero después perdiste el control de eso. ¿Verdad?... ocurrió y entonces te diste cuenta de que si para ti era venganza, una forma de molestarme, para ella era real y no era sólo un juego. Te diste cuenta de que con ella había algo más fuerte que solamente físico, y que ahora, fuera de esa lejana intención que quizá tenías hace 50 años de vengarte de mí, cosa que no creo, había algo más con Rei. Aún lo hay… ¿Cierto?. -le digo yo.

-En verdad me asombra que puedas explicar mis razonamientos así, Serena. Me asombra y me avergüenza, aunque no lo creas. -dice él bebiendo su copa. Yo lo miro con rudeza.

-¡Debiste decírmelo en cuanto pasó!. -le digo yo. -¡Debiste decirme que ya no me amabas!

-¿Lo hiciste tú acaso? ¿Me confesaste con sinceridad que amabas a alguien más? -me regresa él la pregunta. Yo lo miro rudamente, pero me quedo callada. Siempre supe que alguna vez me iba a recriminar algo así. -Si reclamas sinceridad, Serena, debiste decirme también con sinceridad quién era la persona que te estaba alejando de mí. Por quién me estabas abandonando y no me refiero a lo físico o a nuestra relación que los dos sabemos como estaba. Sé que ese día hace cincuenta años en Ciudad Aquae, algo pasó, algo cambió en ti. Te volviste pensativa, taciturna, solitaria, te ausentabas muchos días y más noches, cuchicheabas con Helios, con Luna, con Hotaru y hasta con Rini y más que eso, te obsesionaste con algo que aún ahora no comprendo. Yo podría reclamarte lo mismo ¿Qué sabías, Serena? ¿Qué supiste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasó a ser más importante para ti que tu hija, que yo, que el reino y que todo? O quizá la pregunta correcta sería QUIÉN era para ti más importante que todo. -Me recrimina él mirándome con ironía más que con molestia.

-No tengo porqué responderte. -le digo molesta. -no vas a culparme de esto.

-No te culpo. Sólo te explico que así como yo elegí no decirte lo que pasó una vez con Rei, tú también elegiste ocultarme cosas. -se defiende él, recalcando la palabra UNA. -no soy el único que se equivocó, Serena.

-Da igual. No vas a decirme que te herí y que todavía me amas. -le digo burlona.

-No. No te lo diré. Quizá al inicio sí. No entendía qué te pasaba, qué había cambiado o quién podía ocupar de una manera tan extraña y obsesiva tus pensamientos. Los demás podían no darse cuenta porque ante todos seguías siendo la reina encantadora y amable de siempre, pero yo sí lo noté. Te lo pregunté muchas veces. Más de las que tú me preguntaste a mí si amaba a otra. Y ambos lo negamos. Lo seguimos negando hasta que fue imposible hacerlo más. -me reclama Endymion. -así que ahora asumamos lo que pasó.

-Debería abofetearte por cobarde, pero no lo haré. Si te hice venir fue para aclarar las cosas. Yo también me di cuenta, Endymion. Quizá muy tarde porque tenía otras cosas en mente, o porque la sola idea me parecía imposible, pero al fin decidí ocuparme del asunto y lo hice. Todos tus manejos para obligarla a estar cerca me dieron idea de que ya no podía contar contigo como antes. Estabas demasiado obsesionado con ella, y ahora sé por qué.

-Entonces tu actitud todo ese tiempo… el permitirme todo eso… -me pregunta Endymion.

-Era una manera de comprobar lo que ya sabía, querido. Uno de tus más grandes errores, y no solo ahora, sino desde siempre, ha sido menospreciarme. -le digo algo que hace tiempo debí decirle. -y ahora comprendo también qué te preocupa. No quieres que ella sepa de nuestro acuerdo, porque si lo sabe se dará cuenta de por qué te acercaste a ella. Ahora que de verdad te importa, no la quieres perder… ¿Verdad? -insinúo yo bebiendo el vino y disfrutando de su rostro preocupado. Estaba muy feliz de verlo sufrir. De repente me toma del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Se lo dijiste? -me pregunta angustiado. Yo, furiosa, me retiro de su agarre.

-Te interesa mucho saberlo. ¿Verdad? -le digo yo malévolamente. -y te interesa saberlo porque de eso dependen muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ella no te odie. ¿Cierto?...

-Serena… por favor… sin más ironías… dime si ya se lo dijiste… -me pide él ansioso. Yo suspiro hondo.

-No se lo he dicho… -lo veo respirar mejor y me asombra, aunque ya lo sabía, lo mucho que le importa. -No se lo he dicho aún. -remarco yo, bebiendo el resto de mi copa de golpe. Consigo el efecto deseado en el acto y Endymion se levanta molesto y me encara.

-¿Es una amenaza? -me espeta.

-No, cariño. Es un chantaje. -le digo yo y el me mira extrañadísimo, como si viera a otra persona y no a mí. ¡Iluso!. Ésta soy yo en verdad. Todos estos siglos estuvo viendo a una Serena que no era yo, y ahora que al fin me muestro como soy, se asusta…

-No hablas en serio. -me dice Endymion.

-Totalmente en serio. Yo me quedo callada y no le digo a Rei con qué intenciones te acercaste a ella, y así protejo tu única oportunidad de lograr algo con ella… pero no sin algo a cambio. -le digo yo con frialdad y camino hasta sentarme de nuevo en el sillón. -¿Te conviene así?

-¿Y qué vas a pedirme a cambio? -me dice él apretando los puños. No porque sintiera algo aún por él, pero no puedo decir que no me duela lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Por una vez, sólo una vez, me pregunto si quizá esa vez en ciudad Aquae no me equivoqué al preferir al Maestro que a Endymion… No. No me equivoqué. Decidida, camino hacia el cajón del tocador de mi habitación y saco los papeles. Me acerco a él y se los alargo.

-Sé que tu solo no tendrías el valor para decidirlo, así que te facilito las cosas. -Endymion mira los papeles, los lee y luego me mira extrañadísimo. -Muchas cosas van a ser diferentes luego de mañana. Quiero que aunque no lo entiendas, te comportes de la manera que lo necesito. Únicamente eso, y tienes mi palabra de que Rei no sabrá jamás los verdaderos motivos por los que te acercaste a ella. Al menos no de mí. -Quizá soy demasiado malévola, después de todo esta situación no era solo culpa de él, pero definitivamente iba a sacar todo el provecho posible para mis planes, así fuese de mi desesperado marido…

**Comedor del Palacio de Cristal, 9 de la mañana.**

Bajé a la hora acostumbrada a tomar el desayuno. Vestía mi túnica blanca de siempre, aunque nadie sabía lo que había debajo. Curiosamente me di cuenta en mi trayecto, que no había guardias vigilando como era lo usual; di por hecho que con el magno evento en la explanada principal de la ciudad, todos estarían ocupados. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo Tokio de Cristal que el evento de clausura de los festejos de los 500 años del reino. Cuando me cansé de hacer conjeturas, estuve mirando el canal de telecomunicaciones. Todavía se especulaba de la posible presencia de la Logia del Caos. Al parecer nada había perturbado la creencia de los ciudadanos sobre la Logia. Para ellos seguía siendo todo un espectáculo y nadie sabía sobre Makoto y Luna fuera del Concejo de Gobierno.

Así, pensando, llegué al comedor y entré empujando la puerta. Extrañamente y por ir absorta en mis conjeturas, no me había percatado del silencio de Palacio ni de lo calmado del ambiente, hasta que al entrar al Comedor Real me di cuenta de que éste estaba vacío. Ni una sola de las senshis, Artemis, o la familia real estaba como todos los días desayunando en él. Tampoco había servicio ni doncellas. Era como si de pronto, todos en el Palacio Lunar se hubieran…

-Buenos días, Ami chan. ¿Dormiste bien? -escucho una voz detrás de mi para ver salir por una de las puertas laterales, que de ordinario usaba el servicio para atender, a la Reina vestida sencillamente de blanco, y a su lado, a Rei, usando su chihaya roja con blanco que empuja un carro plateado, en que destacan dos charolas con comida y una tetera humeante.

-Majestad… Rei chan… -digo yo extrañada. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos? -pregunto yo. Veo a la reina, con una calma que no me gusta nada, caminar hacia mí, sonriente, darme dos besos en las mejillas y sentarse en una de las sillas, para invitarme con un ademán a hacerlo en la que está a su lado, justo en la cabecera de la mesa. Yo me siento con algo de recelo. Rei comienza a poner delante de mí los platos del sabroso desayuno.

-No van a venir, Ami chan. Ayer en la noche di una orden para que todo el Concejo de Gobierno se traslade a "Diamond Manor", donde permanecerán hasta las diez de la noche, hora de inicio de los festejos por el 500 aniversario, los cuales durarán alrededor de dos horas. Al término de estos, como sabes, en el palco de la explanada, todas las senshis harán de nuevo su juramento sagrado ante el Cristal de Plata y con eso; y la exposición de la joya sagrada ante todos, terminarán los festejos que se cerrarán con una fiesta masiva en las calles de la ciudad. -indica la reina. Yo la sigo mirando extrañada y ella con toda tranquilidad me sirve una taza con humeante chocolate caliente.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos. Solo dígame… ¿Por qué no fui informada del traslado del Concejo a "Diamond Manor"? -le pregunto yo. La reina me sonríe.

-Simplemente porque no debías ser informada, Ami chan. Porque yo así lo decidí. -me responde y yo la mira dubitativa. -¡Pero come, por favor! Toma tu desayuno, o se enfriará, y vas a necesitar muchas energías este día. -me aconseja ella y yo debo hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para acceder a probar el omelet que tengo delante, pero no dejo de mirar a la reina que me contempla con su misma expresión calmada y tranquila de siempre y algunas veces a Rei, que permanece parada a un lado de la mesa, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo o cara y en una actitud tan calmada, que si no supiera juraría que duerme con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Hay alguna… orden especial para mí, este día, Majestad? -le pregunto a la reina con toda la calma de que soy capaz. Mis sospechas sobre que ella era El Maestro siguen aquí, dando vuelvas en mi cabeza con insistencia, y sus actitudes ahora, no hacen sino hacerme dudar más.

-La hay, Ami chan. Solo una. Tienes desde esta hora hasta las nueve en punto de la noche, para encontrar y tomar el Cristal de Plata. La orden que di fue terminante. No quiero a nadie en palacio o sus alrededores desde ahora hasta la hora que te marqué. No encontrarás un solo guardia, servidor o funcionario por aquí en las próximas doce horas. -me dice la reina. Yo dejo de comer y la miro dudando de que ella esté actuando de esta manera.

-No comprendo, majestad… ¿Por qué daría una orden como esa? -dudo yo. -¿Por qué me encomienda a buscar el cristal de plata?

-Porque he entendido cual es tu misión, Tertius. -me dice ella. Yo paso saliva y la miro a los ojos sin responder, tratando de hacer gala de mi sangre fría, llevo un pedazo de omelet a mi boca, masticando con calma, y al finalizar, limpio mi boca con la servilleta de tela.

-No sé de qué habla, majestad. -le dije yo y tomé la taza para beber el chocolate, pero antes de que llegue a mi boca, siento la mano de la reina deteniendo mi taza y evitando que beba, mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Lo sabes, Ami chan. Lo sabes. Así que dejemos de jugar. Sin máscaras. ¿Recuerdas? -me dice Serena y la mirada de sus ojos azules con un toque de acero me deja claro que no juega. -ya te he dicho las condiciones. Nadie estará en palacio. Si tienes un objetivo, ve por él. Tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo. Pero no va a ser fácil, no. Siendo tú, debe ser algo a la altura de tus habilidades. -dice y alarga la mano. Veo a Rei buscar en su chiyaha y alargarle un pergamino enrollado que ella toma y deja a un lado de mi plato del desayuno.

-Si eres capaz de llegar hasta donde se encuentra el Cristal de Plata, te lo daré para que hagas con él lo que debas de hacer, con la condición, claro, de que al terminar lo que harás, lo regresarás tu misma a la explanada, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia de juramento del cierre de los festejos. Supongo, es un trato justo. -me dice la reina. A mi no me queda duda de que ella ya lo sabe. Tiene que ser, siendo ella El Maestro. -de modo que acaba tu desayuno, lee el pergamino, piensa tus posibilidades, toma tu tiempo, y te espero después de eso en mi habitación, querida Tertius, claro… si es que puedes llegar allí sana y salva. -acaba la reina compartiendo una sonrisa con Rei y la veo alejarse sin poder decirle una sola palabra más.

Me he quedado callada, sin poder comer una sola cucharada más del omelett. Jamás me imaginé que Serena planteara las cosas de esta manera. No. Anoche entre todos mis papeles pegados en la pared, después de los que afirmaban que el Maestro era Serena, hice varios planes detallados para robar el Cristal de Plata, planes detallados en los cuales esta variables jamás apareció. ¿Me estaba retando? ¿Estaba teniendo un acuerdo conmigo? Mis deducciones son rotas por el sonido metálico de un plato. Miro y veo un delicioso plato de obento que Rei ha colocado delante de mí.

-Es para que tengas más energías… Ami chan. Las vas a necesitar. ¿Te queda claro que llegar al Crista de Plata va a ser todo menos sencillo, verdad? -me dice mi amiga con un tono ambiguo que capto en el acto.

-¿Muchos guardianes vigilándolo? -le pregunto yo burlona.

-Solo uno. Pero muy obstinado. No te dejaré pasar tan fácilmente. -Sentencia Rei y me sonríe. -después de todo, Ami chan, creo que aquella vieja charla que tuvimos una vez hace años en el domo sobre pelear, equilibrio, Yin y Yang y especialmente tu aversión a la violencia, va a tener un interesante desenlace ¿No te parece? -me dice mirándome a los ojos. Yo tomo el tenedor, pico un trozo de obento y sonrío.

-Entonces me comeré todo, Rei chan, porque de verdad tengo ganas de enfrentarte… sin máscaras… -acepto el reto, sintiendo una repentina descarga de adrenalina ante la posibilidad de enfrentarme a Rei, de mostrarle de lo que era capaz Tertius y que por una vez en su vida no se burlara de mi, ni me viera con consideraciones, ni dudara de mis habilidades.

-Nos veremos entonces, Ami chan. -termina ella y se inclina respetuosamente. -Mira el pergamino cuando puedas. Esto tiene su parte física, pero tal como te gusta, también su parte intelectual. -palmea Rei mi hombro y sale del comedor. Una vez que escucho que sus pasos se han alejado por completo, como uno de los alimentos del obento, y con mi otra mano desato el listón negro que detenía el pergamino, mientras mastico el sabroso platillo, leo lo que este dice:

"_**Busca en el único orden en que Saturno es mas lento que la Luna, si la parte de todo cero no trivial es ½ la respuesta encontrarás, en el segundo de tres lenguajes transforma la A la O y la E, de izquierda a derecha divide dos lugares y con el Ying y el Yang el Cristal encontrarás" **_

Sonrío de lado y muevo la cabeza para después tomar un sorbo de café. Esto era justo lo que esperaba. Un desayuno impecable que me estaba llenando de energías, un acertijo matemático para despertar la mente y la indudable posibilidad de que por la tarde y noche iba a tener una batalla como hacía mucho estaba deseando tenerla. Y claro, la cereza del pastel. El gusto de quitarle yo misma la máscara a Serena y preguntarle muchas cosas que necesitaba saber y que debía contestarme

No sé por qué cuando terminé el delicioso obento y de beber el café, que me pareció el mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo, tuve la horrible impresión de que quizá este exquisito desayuno fuera para mí una especie de "Cena Libera" como la de los gladiadores antes del combate final. Iba a ser interesante… Rei chan definitivamente sería todo un Samnita a la hora del combate final, y en ese caso debía hacer una visita a mi arsenal en la base, el mejor oponente de un Samnita era sin duda un Hoplomachus, y yo había pasado mucho tiempo desarrollando mi arma y mi técnica con base en el modo de pelea de los hoplitas como para desperdiciar mi única oportunidad de medirme con la mejor del reino… Definitivamente este era el día de Tertius_**. **_

**Palacio de Cristal, Ciudad Argentum. 4 de la tarde. Explanada de Palacio.**

Voy caminando por la, ahora, desierta explanada del palacio. Había estado en la base de la Logia eligiendo lo que necesitaría y que ahora llevaba en una maleta negra que cargaba en mi hombro. Pude salir y pasar desapercibida vestida con mi cómodo traje de la Logia bajo la capucha blanca propia de la gente del norte; decisión efectiva, con tantos ciudadanos de todas partes en la ciudad, nadie puso la mínima atención en mi.

Serena ha dicho la verdad. Más allá de los límites de las rejas que daban acceso al Palacio de Cristal, eso es, tras la baranda de la explanada, no hay una sola alma viviente. No guardias, no servidumbre, no senshis. Dos personas además de mí, esperan en palacio. Una es mi Samnita personal, y otra, El Maestro. No había podido planear un mejor final que este, un reto a mi capacidad física, entrenada con esmero meticuloso los últimos 50 años, y un reto a mi capacidad intelectual que tampoco había conocido rival los últimos 50 años.

Llego a la explanada de palacio y rodeo éste, hasta la zona de los jardines, al lado de la fuente principal del Pegaso de mármol encendida a esas horas de la tarde, chispeante y brillante con los rayos del sol. Al lado de la fuente, dejo la maleta negra y me quito la capucha blanca, quedando con mi cómodo traje negro de la Logia del Caos; saco los elementos que había elegido como mi armamento para la Misión Omega y los coloco en mi cinto, mi espalda y mi brazo. Parece que tengo todo. Al fondo de mi maleta, sin embargo, está mi antifaz negro. Lo tomo en mis manos y valoro la posibilidad de ponérmelo, pero al final lo dejo en la maleta. Ya no tiene caso. Tanto Serena como Rei saben quién soy yo.

Una vez armada, llevo mis manos al bolsillo lateral y saco los dos colgantes de plata. Uno de ellos, el pentaalfa con el número III romano, mi emblema de Tertius. El segundo, mi emblema de la Tortuga como gobernadora de Ciudad Aquae. Un instante miro ambos, uno en cada una de mis manos enguantadas. ¿Quién era yo en verdad? ¿Más Tertius o Más Lady Mercury?... he llegado a un punto en que debía decidirme. Suspiro. No puedo afrontar mi misión mas importante con ese tipo de dudas, así que decidida, cuelgo ambos de mi pecho y llevando mi mano a mi oreja, coloco mi pantalla azul sobre mis ojos.

-Escaneo integral del edificio buscando fuentes de calor orgánico. -le digo yo el comando de voz y noto como rápidamente se comienzan a presentar ante mis ojos todos los datos del palacio de cristal, que estaba delante de mí, realizando el escáner.

Mientras mi computador trabaja, corro atravesando el jardín hacia dentro de palacio. Rápidamente, mi nuevo procesador mejorado ha terminado el escaneo y me muestra unos puntos rojos que ubican a las únicas formas de vida dentro del palacio. Mientras sigo corriendo y salto unos arbustos con agilidad, veo desconcertada que en lugar de dos puntos rojos, veía… ¿Tres? ¿Quién diablos era el tercero? ¿No había dicho Serena que ella y Rei estaban en el Palacio? Noto en mi computadora un punto rojo en la parte más alta de palacio, en el observatorio. Otro en medio, en la zona de entrenamiento del domo de plata… y el que más me preocupa, uno que se acerca a mí por la parte oeste de los jardines a una velocidad que me preocupa.

-Acercamiento a la forma de vida "C" e identificación de sus patrones físicos. -ordeno yo con mi comando de voz. Los números y cálculos se comienzan a mover proporcionándome un acercamiento a quien parece que es el "invitado sorpresa" de esta tarde. Detengo mi carrera y giro para quedar de frente a quien se acerca a mí. Llevo mi mano instintivamente al cinto y tomo una de las armas de energía alterada, quitándole el seguro mientras espero.

-_Identificación finalizada. Datos de patrones físicos cotejados en base de datos. -_veo que las letras aparecen en mi pantalla azul delante de mis ojos, mi respiración es algo agitada mientras apunto con mi arma hacia los arbustos que se mueven. -_identidad reconocida: Lady…_

Pero antes de que pueda leer el nombre de quien se trata, veo un haz de luz que sale de entre los arbustos y se enreda en mi pie izquierdo como una cuerda para tensarse después y derribarme al suelo. Al momento mi computador se apaga… ¡Mierda!... maldigo furiosa… mientras disparo hacia los arbustos y siento que la cuerda de luz me arrastra hacia esa dirección.

**Habitaciones Reales. **

Camino hacia el balcón mirando hacia abajo, en que la belleza de Tokio de Cristal dejaba ver la magnificencia de mi reino, un reino que había creado con base en el amor y que me había esforzado por proteger y cuidar, quizá de forma errónea, ahora lo sabía; las utopías perfectas no existían, como alguna vez erróneamente pensé, ni las cosas etéreas son para siempre, ni los sentimientos son inmutables, ni…

Detengo mi lista de quejas. Si todo fuera como en el pasado, este día sería 30 de Junio. Ya no eran tan importantes las fechas de nacimiento, pero de haber sido como antes, este día sería mi cumpleaños. Sonrío. Deliberadamente he elegido esta fecha para el festejo del Aniversario y deliberadamente la he usado para el pequeño acertijo de Ami chan… sinceramente espero que ella pueda llegar hasta el final y resolverlo aún con la pequeña trampa numérica que usé. Sé que lo hará, ella no me fallará.

Así pensando, entro de nuevo en la habitación y miro el reloj de péndulo. Marca las 4:15 de la tarde. Esperar era lo que más odiaba. Camino hacia la pequeña mesa de la sala de mi cuarto y veo el tablero de ajedrez en mármol negro y blanco que había dispuesto con cuidado, con cada una de las piezas. Ahora, solo faltaba que mi oponente apareciera, y tuviéramos al fin la última de tantas partidas. Casi siempre mi oponente me vencía, debo reconocerlo, pero dos veces anteriores lo vencí yo, y esperaba hacerlo también esta vez… y ahora sí, poner condiciones. Me quedo en silencio y camino después hacia mi espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de la sala, miro mi atuendo y me acomodo un poco el cabello.

-¿EN QUE PIENSA, MAJESTAD? -escucho una voz a mi lado, una voz grave y distorsionada, pero no me inmuto ni me asusto, solo sonrío y levanto la vista. Al fin aparece.

-En que tenías razón. En que tuviste razón todo este tiempo por más que yo me negara a verlo. - respondo yo y miro a la sombra de negro, encapuchada y con máscara de plástico de un esqueleto humano que se acerca a mi lado, recargando sus manos enguantadas en mis hombros y yo involuntariamente me estremezco… pero no de miedo. No. Levanto mis ojos y miro nuestras figuras juntas en el espejo, clavando mis ojos en sus cuencas vacías.

-SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO LO ENTENDERÍA. -responde el encapuchado de voz distorsionada. Una sonrisa mía es la respuesta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo entendí, pero aún quería darle el beneficio de la duda… a algunos. -Yo me suelto del agarre de sus hombros y camino hacia la sala, sentándome en uno de los sillones y mirando el tablero de ajedrez. Con una sonrisa y un gesto de mi mano, lo invito a sentarse. Él lo hace en el sillón de enfrente, junto a las piezas blancas. Sin decirnos, nada sabemos que vamos a comenzar.

-COMIENCE VOS, YA QUE HA SIDO LA GANADORA DE LA ÚLTIMA PARTIDA, CON ESA JUGADA MAGISTRAL DE SU TORRE NEGRA FAVORITA. -me invita él. Yo entiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere. Llevamos muchos años jugando este juego, tenemos claves especiales para cada una de nuestras piezas y sé que él no se esperaba para nada mi jugada fantasma con la torre, que en lenguaje de ajedrez, era Rei chan.

Luego de sonreírle, inicio con un movimiento de uno de mis peones negros, dos escaques. Él lleva una de sus enguantadas manos a su barbilla y luego mueve otro peón.

-HOY SE DECIDE TODO, MAJESTAD. COMO ES NUESTRA ÚLTIMA PARTIDA, ME GUSTARÍA PODER ACLARARLE QUE AGRADEZCO QUE HAYA TOMADO ESTE RETO AQUELLA VEZ, HACE 50 AÑOS. -me dice el de máscara de calavera. Yo muevo ahora otro de mis peones. -CUANDO SE LO PROPUSE POR PRIMERA VEZ PENSÉ QUE LO RECHAZARÍA.

-No. Nunca lo habría rechazado. Solo tú me diste la opción de restaurar lo que rompí. Tenía que ser así y lo asumo. Aunque aún no podemos estar tranquilos ¿Verdad?

-NO AÚN, MAJESTAD. EL HECHO DE QUE AL FIN ME HAYA COMPRENDIDO NO SIGNFICA QUE DEJEMOS EL JUEGO. DESDE UN INICIO LE ADVERTÍ QUE NO NOS DETENDRÍAMOS HASTA LLEGAR AL FINAL… Y CON TODAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS. -me comenta el hombre de negro y se come uno de mis peones con otro de los suyos. Yo sonrío. Esto es lo que más me gusta de él, jamás lo hace sencillo. Nunca sé que esperar, siempre algo nuevo, siempre esta rivalidad, el único ser en todo el universo que puede contra mi… pero tampoco le será fácil.

**Jardines del Palacio de Cristal.**

Al notar que no me puedo deshacer de quien haya lanzado el haz de luz que me jala y arrastra por los matorrales, opto por dispararle con mi pistola de láser azul hasta que la cuerda de luz cede, se desenrolla y con un sonido agudo de látigo se contrae y me suelta. Yo, al sentirme libre, giro en el suelo y de un estudiado salto me pongo de pie, mirando en torno, con la respiración agitada, llena de tierra y de hojas secas y algo arañada por los rosales.

-¿¡Quien eres! ¡Muéstrate! -grito yo furiosa y cargo de nuevo mi arma.

-Tranquila, Ami. No te pongas agresiva… quiero eso sin duda, pero a su tiempo. Intentaba llamar tu atención. -dice una voz que conozco muy bien, y sin necesidad del análisis de mi computadora sé de quien se trata. Bajo mi arma.

-Minako. -hablo yo. La rubia sale de entre los matorrales, y recoge su látigo de luz enredándolo en su torso, con un estudiado movimiento. -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? -le digo yo.

-Dos cosas. Desobedecer una orden real, y buscando respuestas. -me dice con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos azules. -¿Por qué Ami? -me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme. Yo sonrío burlona.

-No lo entenderías. -le respondo yo. -Y tengo una misión mucho más importante que detenerme a explicarte así que… -guardo yo mi arma en el cinto y camino hacia la puerta de acceso a palacio. Al pasar a su lado, me toma del brazo con furia y sus dedos se clavan en mi piel, a pesar del traje negro de la Logia.

-Todo tendría sentido, tu locura, el desorden, la mentira… menos que hayas dejado cobardemente que se me inculpara. Ya cometí el error una vez con Luna de no enfrentarla, de no evitar que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía. No lo cometeré contigo. Voy a hacer lo mismo que Rei chan y voy a atraparte y llevarte yo misma ante la reina para que nadie en el Concejo de Gobierno o en Tokio de Cristal dude de mí. -me dice amenazante. Yo suspiro.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Minako. Olvídate de mí y vuelve a arreglarte para el festejo, que es lo que siempre te ha importado. Yo tengo mejores cosas en que canalizar mis fuerzas. -ironizo yo pero sin que me lo espere, ella me lanza un golpe terrible al rostro y una patada en el abdomen que me lanza al suelo. Yo giro algo dolida, pero sonriente… ¡Le había dolido la burla! ¡Vaya! La rubia me mira con la misma sonrisa.

-Como habrás comprendido, no me da la gana de dejarte pasar, Ami. Así que si quieres llegar adentro, debes pasar sobre mí. -me amenaza y veo su mano encendida con un haz de luz dorada, que forma varias pequeñas esferas que giran con fuerza en torno a ella.

Todavía en el suelo, limpio mi boca, de cuya comisura sale algo de sangre, y me levanto.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estas pidiendo, Minako. Estorbar este día mis propósitos no es sensato, no es lógico, no es razonable. -le digo yo mientras avanzo hacia ella, sonriente. La miro desenrollar su látigo de luz y colocarse en guardia.

-No me importa que seas Tertius, ni que seas parte de ese maldito grupo del terror que enredó a Luna y a Mako, ni que tengas armas de ataque. Heriste mi orgullo y el buen nombre que he luchado tanto en mantener al no ser valiente y confesar que tú eras Tertius. -me amenaza ella. -Y si crees que Mako, Rei y Haruka san son las únicas difíciles de vencer, estás en un terrible error. No soy como has insinuado, una mujer superficial a quien únicamente le interesa su aspecto; soy una senshi, la líder de las senshis y te lo demostraré.

-Haremos algo, Mina chan. En honor a tu valentía al venir a estorbarme, y porque en verdad no tengo interés alguno en pelear contigo, te daré el tiempo que me falta en corregir el acertijo que la maravillosa reina a quien servimos, a propósito, me hizo calcular mal. ¿Te parece? -le digo yo. Ella me mira sin entender. -bien… calculando el tiempo que tardaré y que no usaré mi computadora, tienes cinco minutos a partir de ahora… ¡Ya! -la apremio yo y me lanzo en su contra intentando darle algún golpe con los puños.

Minako, en efecto, no tiene malos reflejos a pesar de tantos años en que los ha usado para sus intereses artísticos, porque me esquiva con facilidad y con un estudiado movimiento, me ataca con su látigo de luz, del cual apenas tengo tiempo de escapar con un salto hacia atrás, antes de que deje marcado en el pasto del jardín un hueco largo hasta la tierra. Sí. Esto iba a ser divertido. Escapar de los ataques de Minako y a demás corregir el mal cálculo que Serena me dio en el acertijo. Si 34.806 no tiene ninguna relación con un lugar de palacio que yo conozca entonces… entonces no es el 17 la clave…

**Habitaciones de la Reina. **

El hombre de máscara de calavera analiza con cuidado mis jugadas. Sé que mira el tablero y piensa qué hacer. He aprendido a entender por medio de sus pequeños movimientos, qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Cuando sujeta su barbilla es que está analizando algo. Al fin veo que alarga su mano enguantada y mueve un caballo. Grave error. Yo tomo uno de mis alfiles y como su caballo.

-EXCELENTE JUGADA… -me aplaude él y yo le sonrío.

-Creo que esta partida la tengo más que ganada. ¿No te parece? -cuestiono yo.

-CONFIESO QUE NO ESPERABA QUE SU ALFIL COMIERA MI CABALLO, SU ALTEZA. PERO SÍ HABLAMOS DE BUENAS JUGADAS CON ALFILES… YO AÚN TENGO UN ALFIL QUE PUEDE HACER JAQUE MATE. -responde el de máscara de calavera.

-¿Crees que mi Torre Negra pueda detener a tu Alfil Blanco? -le pregunto yo.

-NO LO SÉ. HA SABIDO ELEGIR BIEN SUS PIEZAS FINALES, ESO LO RECONOZCO, PERO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO DE LAS MÍAS. SI MI ALFIL LLEGÓ A ESTE PUNTO, ES PORQUE ES EL MEJOR. -responde la voz del individuo de negro y yo sé que ya no hablamos precisamente solo de piezas de ajedrez. De nuevo está usando su lenguaje críptico para referirse a las chicas. Su Alfil es Ami, así como mi Torre Negra es Rei.

-Hice mi jugada. Haz la tuya. -lo animo yo.

-MAJESTAD, MAJESTAD, SIEMPRE TOMANDO DECISIONES EXTREMAS AUN EN LOS CASOS MÁS TERRIBLEMENTE DIFÍCILES. HE DE CONFESAR QUE ENTRE MUCHAS COSAS, ADMIRO ESO DE USTED. -habla con su voz distorsionada. -PERO VEO CON DESCONCIERTO QUE SU MOVIMIENTO CON ESE ALFIL ES MALO. ¿SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HA DEJADO MUY DESPROTEGIDO A SU REY NEGRO? -dice él y mueve su alfil blanco comiendo otro de mis peones.

-No me arrepiento. Sé que junto con mi Torre, el Rey Negro podía hacer enroque, pero no quise correr el riesgo de que ambas piezas se asociaran. -le respondo yo y tomo otro sorbo de vino blanco, usando su mismo lenguaje; ya no me refiero solo a las piezas. Sé quién era el Rey Negro y quiero que él entienda que no me importó sacarlo de la jugada.

-ES INTERESANTE. -me dice el individuo de máscara de calavera. -PUDO PROTEGER A SU REY NEGRO TRAS LA LÍNEA DE PEONES Y PERMITIRLE EL ENROQUE CON LA TORRE PARA VENCERME, PERO LO SACA DE LA JUGADA MAESTRA, LO DEJA A MI DISPOSICIÓN Y ALARGA LA PARTIDA.

-El rey es muy vulnerable a ataques enemigos si permanece en el centro. -le respondo yo. -así que tampoco consideré apropiado permitir el enroque. Sé lo que pierdo, pero también sé lo que gano. Mi Torre puede tener más movilidad si saco al Rey Negro de la jugada y así proteger mucho mejor a mi Reina Negra. -le respondo.

-SUMAMENTE INTERESANTE. -me dice el de la voz distorsionada. -USTED PREFIERE QUE SU TORRE FAVORITA SE ASOCIE CON LA REINA QUE CON EL REY… Y YO SIGO CONFIANDO EN MI ALFIL HASTA EL FINAL.

-Pues no debería confiar tanto porque yo aún tengo un caballo sorpresa… -insisto y muevo mi caballo hasta comer a su peón como él comió al mío. -puede dar batalla.

-¡UN CABALLO SORPRESA! MAJESTAD, ME ASOMBRA. -termina él y toma mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesa para llevarla a los labios de su máscara de plástico de calavera, como si la besara. -SINCERAMENTE NO ESPERABA ESA JUGADA. VEREMOS COMO LO ENFRENTA MI ALFIL. -termina y me suelta.

-Lo veremos. -acepto el reto yo. -tu turno…

**Jardines del Palacio de Cristal. **

Sinceramente me siento muy mal por Lord Rufus, el sabio y dedicado jardinero que había diseñado estas construcciones de ensueño en los jardines de palacio, pero Mina y yo estamos masacrando horriblemente sus obras de arte.

Tengo que aceptar que me estaba divirtiendo mucho mientras encontraba la trampa numérica en el acertijo de Serena y esquivaba los ataques de mi arrojada compañera, que debo reconocer, me estaba dando batalla con sus poderes. Era gratificante ver a alguien que había pasado totalmente por alto, como Minako, que estaba dando tan fuerte batalla. Se notaba que estaba molesta conmigo… muy molesta, porque sus ataques eran, contrario a como yo recordaba su estilo, demasiado fuertes, directos y agresivos.

Se iba a cansar rápido, me estaba atacando con fuerza con ese látigo que de verdad dominaba bien, pero que yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho en esquivar, mientras ella descabezaba figuras de animales de arbusto o destrozaba las flores del jardín. Luego del último intento, yo había saltado librándome de su último ataque, encima de la rama de un encino, desde donde la miraba con una media sonrisa de burla. Tenía desgarrado mi traje a la altura del codo derecho y en el abdomen y la sangre brotaba de esos lugares, porque era donde me había tocado.

-¡Baja de ahí y no seas cobarde! -me gritó ella desde abajo, blandiendo su látigo.

-No era 34.806. -respondo yo arriba de la rama del árbol. -era 38.806… -digo. Veo a la rubia mirarme desconcertada unos segundos.

-¡Deja de jugar con números y baja para que nos enfrentemos! ¡Baja o te hago bajar! -me espeta furiosa y de nuevo blande su látigo de luz para atacarme. Yo, sin inmutarme, me paro encima de la rama y antepongo mi brazo izquierdo para que el látigo se enrolle en este.

-Se acabó tu tiempo, Minako. Ya resolví el acertijo. Y en 4:36 minutos. A veces, hasta yo misma me asombro de lo inteligente que soy. -añado yo. La veo tratar de tensar de nuevo su arma de luz, pero sonrío y tomo el látigo con mi mano libre, jalando a Mina hacia mí. -lo siento pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¡No te irás sin pelear conmigo! ¡Has estado huyendo! ¡Si tanto amas al maldito Caos, demuéstralo y pelea! -me grita ella y de un movimiento que yo no esperaba, jala el látigo, sube su pierna hacia este, y cuando la baja, me tumba del árbol. En cuanto caigo en el suelo, giro y me levanto aprovechando el impulso, quedando con una rodilla en el suelo; llevo mi mano a mi cintura sacando dos pequeñas dagas tipo "sai", como las de los antiguos ninja, unas reliquias que había guardado muy bien por años, esperando poder usarlas. Mina se ganó el honor.

-Muy bien, si quieres pelea… aunque creo que te dolerá. -sonrío de lado y me lanzo contra ella con las dagas en alto. Entonces inicia de verdad el ataque. Ella intenta protegerse con pases específicos de su látigo para evitar que me acerque, pero no puede contra mi agilidad, además sé exactamente las trayectorias que describirá el látigo de luz, porque es una tecnología láser muy parecida a la que yo trabajé en las armas de la logia. Salto, la esquivo y me acerco irremediablemente a ella. -Todavía estás a tiempo… deja de jugar y regresa al festejo… vuelve a ser la Lady Venus que todos conocemos o si no… no respondo de tu integridad…

-¡No te estoy pidiendo piedad! ¡Dije que me quiero enfrentar a ti y vencerte! -me grita. Yo sonrío de lado mientras avanzamos en nuestra pelea, muy cerca de la zona de pilares de mármol en que se arremolinaban enredaderas con flores de colores y el gran mosaico de claveles, formando el emblema del reino. Levanto una de mis manos y doy un tajo directo a su pecho; como estamos muy cerca ya, Mina tensa con ambas manos el látigo y detiene con este mi ataque, interponiendo la luz de su látigo entre mi daga y su piel.

Forcejeamos… enterramos nuestros pies en la tierra del jardín, dejando algunas zanjas. Es fuerte, debo reconocerlo. Al final las dos saltamos a los lados, midiéndonos con la vista.

-Muy bien, si te empeñas en ser Santa Minako mártir, no seré yo quien te niegue esa dicha… dime… ¿Quieres sangre? ¿Marcas? ¿Algún lugar en especial en donde no deba herir a la bella senshi del amor? -ironizo yo y giro con habilidad los "sai" en mis manos.

-¡Eres una…! -pero la palabra de Mina muere en sus labios cuando yo deliberadamente le lanzo uno de los "sai" desde donde estaba directo a su pierna derecha. Un grito de dolor escapa de sus labios cuando el arma se entierra en su carne. Sé que estará molesta por eso y entonces hace justo lo que esperaba, me ataca con su látigo de luz y yo enredo la daga que me quedaba con éste, usando la fuerza del impulso de su ataque para jalarla hacia mí, se resiste, pero la sangre comienza a correr por su pierna derecha y cede con facilidad. Yo voy tensando el látigo de luz, hasta arrastrar a Mina por entre el mosaico de claveles, hasta donde me encuentro.

Al tenerla de frente, puedo ver la total frustración en su rostro al sentir que la venzo. Eso me gusta. Cuando está delante de mí, suelta el látigo de luz y se pone en guardia con sus manos, respirando agitadamente. Al momento, da dos pasos atrás y se tambalea, cae con una rodilla en tierra y luego me mira furiosa.

-¿Fuiste capaz de… de…?

-De anestesiarte. Si. La verdad la pelea que diste fue buena, he tenido mejores claro, y me gustaría acabarla, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Te dije que no era juego, Mina. Ambas salimos ganando. Tu tienes una herida en la pierna y eres la heroína que deseabas ser, y yo, te quito de en medio. -camino hacia ella y le quito el "sai" lleno de sangre de la pierna, mientras ella grita de dolor. -No te preocupes. La anestesia es efectiva, no sentirás nada y despertarás en tres horas. Cuando despiertes, ve a que te atiendan la herida y aléjate de Palacio. -le digo yo y ella levanta su mano para tomarme del cuello de la ropa con furia.

-Eres una… una… -pero antes de que la anestesia haga efecto y sus ojos se cierren, puedo ver que sonríe. -Gracias, Ami chan… buena pelea… como hace muchos años tenía ganas… -termina y al fin la anestesia cede. Cae con los ojos cerrados en el lecho de claveles, mientras a la altura de su pierna se forma un charco de sangre que pinta las flores blancas de rojo. Yo me incorporo, guardo mis dagas y miro la escena. Definitivo, Minako tenía estilo. Hasta en ese momento era la imagen perfecta y artística de una heroína de leyenda, cayendo herida en un lecho de flores. Sonrío y llevo mi mano al pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Sabes caer con honor y con estilo, Mina. No conozco los motivos del Maestro para no elegirte, pero habrías sido buen miembro de la Logia del Caos. -acabo yo y ahora sí, con el paso libre, camino hacia la entrada a palacio por los jardines que habíamos destruido casi por completo. Lo de Minako había sido un calentamiento, y sabía que las dos heridas de mi abdomen y brazo serían irrisorias comparadas con lo que me esperaba, más aún luego de haber visto los estragos de las saetas de mi Samnita personal en Luna.

De igual manera no rehúyo mi deber. Antes de entrar a palacio, levanto mi vista hacia la parte más alta del Palacio, en el observatorio, donde sé que espera la Reina. Levanto mi mano derecha y hago el antiguo saludo de los gladiadores romanos antes de enfrentarme a mi oponente.

-¡Ave Regina! ¡Los que vamos a morir te saludamos! -digo antes de entrar al fin por la puerta oeste del Palacio.

**Habitaciones Reales. **

Ya va un buen rato que Él no movía ninguna de sus piezas. De nuevo está analizando mi jugada. Eso me hace sentir feliz. En casi cincuenta años de este juego siempre me vencía, siempre me instruía sobre como mejorar o qué jugadas hacer. Recuerdo perfectamente cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus máscaras, cada uno de los consejos que me daba disfrazados en el lenguaje del ajedrez para que supiera cómo moverme, sobre todo cuando inició el juego de la Logia del Caos. Ahora la alumna está superando al Maestro. Es interesante, antes no tenía nombre, pero en mi necesidad de personificarlo, fui yo quien comenzó a llamarlo "El Maestro" porque eso era para mí.

-¿No lo vas a extrañar cuando termine? -pregunto yo al ver que al fin se decide y mueve su torre blanca.

-NO. HE TENIDO BASTANTE DE ESTE JUEGO, DEMASIADO, SU ALTEZA, QUIZÁ LE ASOMBRARÍA CUANTO… Y ME PARECE QUE SU CONSECUENCIA LÓGICA SERÁ LO QUE PASE ESTA NOCHE, ESPERO QUE LO SEA PARA PODER PONERLE UN FIN A LO QUE TANTO HE BUSCADO. -Me asegura el de máscara de calavera. Es ahora el momento. Ahora debo decírselo…

-¿Y cuando termine… sabré quién eres? -pregunto yo mirando al Maestro.

-NO. -dictamina este. Yo contengo un gesto de frustración al escuchar sur respuesta, pero es momentáneo. Rápidamente me contengo. -NO HAY RAZÓN PARA QUE LE INTERES SABER QUIÉN ESTÁ DEBAJO DE ESTA MÁSCARA. NOS HEMOS ENTREVISTADO ASÍ POR AÑOS Y SIEMPRE HABÍA RESPETADO LA REGLA DE…

-¡Pero quiero saberlo! -insisto yo y me atrevo a tomar la mano enguantada que estaba sobre la mesa. -tengo que saber a quien le debo mi salvación y quizá la de todo mi reino. -insisto. El encapuchado de máscara de calavera me mira con sus cuencas oscuras indescifrables y ausentes.

-LE INSISTO QUE NO HACE FALTA SABER, ACEPTÓ ESTE JUEGO CON TODAS SUS REGLAS Y UNA DE ELLAS ERA RESPETAR MI ANONIMATO, PARTICIPAR Y TOMAR SUS DECISIONES CON INTELIGENCIA, MOVER SUS PIEZAS, ENFRENTARME, PERO JAMÁS INTENTAR SABER QUIÉN SOY -me dice el enmascarado.

-Le preguntaré a Luna. Ella sabe… tiene que saber… -insisto. -y no se negará a decírmelo si se lo ordeno.

-ESO NO ME ASUSTA. ELLA NO DIRÁ NADA, NUNCA LO HARÍA. PUEDE PREGUNTARLE Y COMPROBARLO. SU LEALTAD HACIA USTED ES FUERTE PERO EL ACUERDO QUE TIENE CONMIGO ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTE Y ELLA SABE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE REVELAR MI IDENTIDAD. -con seguridad el enmascarado me responde. Yo suelto su mano y lo miro furiosa. Odio que confíe tanto en Luna, que le tenga tanta fe, pero odio más comprobar que en efecto ella sabe quién es él y yo no.

-Entonces, mi querido Maestro, si tanto le gustan las decisiones extremas, hagamos un trato… -insisto yo.

-¿UN TRATO, SU ALTEZA? -duda él.

-Así mismo. Un trato. Si mi Torre Negra es mas fuerte que su Alfil Blanco, y gana la partida, entonces se quitará la máscara y me mostrará su rostro. -me atrevo yo. Al fin lo había dicho. Luego de tanto meditar, planear y pensar este momento, al fin tenia las cartas sobre la mesa. Era mi única oportunidad de saber…

-¿Y QUÉ PASA SI MI SABIO ALFIL BLANCO VENCE A SU TORRE NEGRA? -me pregunta. Yo sonrío.

-En ese caso, Maestro… Su Alfil Blanco tendrá lo que tanto Usted Anhela, el Cristal de Plata. Yo misma coronaré al gladiador vencedor no con corona de Laureles, sino con la joya más poderosa de la Galaxia. -un momento él guarda silencio.

-PERO… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTED SEPA QUE YO… QUE YO… -¡Por todos los Dioses! Esto si que no tenía precio. Por muchos años él fue quien me desconcertó a mí, quien se gozaba con mi duda y con mi miedo ante todo lo que él adivinaba, pero ahora, en la partida final, El Maestro en persona, la mente mas maquiavélica de Tokio de Cristal, estaba siendo asombrado por una mente aún más maquiavélica y con razones mucho más egoístas. ¡La mía!

-¿Qué yo sepa que ese es su objetivo? -digo yo y muevo mi Torre poderosa hasta colocarla a pocos escaques de su Alfil blanco. -Siempre lo supe. Me he preguntado mil y un razones por las que lo deseas, pero no las he encontrado. He decidido entonces que no me preguntaré más. Tus razones debes tener para desear el cristal como yo tengo las mías para haber aceptado toda esta farsa y este juego para poder saber quién eres. Decide. Yo confío mucho en mi Torre Negra. ¿Confías igual en tu Alfil Blanco? -le lanzo yo la pregunta. -me parece un trato justo. Tu identidad por el Cristal de Plata. -aunque no veo su cara, sé que duda, sé que lo he puesto en un aprieto como él antes me ha puesto a mi en tantos.

-ACEPTO. -dice al fin y me alarga su enguantada mano, la cual tomo y le sonrío. Ahora iba a comenzar lo mejor del juego.

**Interior del Palacio de Cristal. **

Voy caminando por los pasillos de palacio, atenta con mi computadora a todas y cada una de las señales que me daba esta. Le había pedido un escáner de la mínima forma de calor que detecte y sin embargo, la sensación del hueco en el estómago que tenía entonces, bien valía todo lo que había hecho para llegar aquí.

Por siglos en mi interior desee volver a sentir esto: Miedo. Sí lo tenía y jamás me había gustado tanto tenerlo. Un miedo a lo desconocido, al reto a mis propias capacidades, a que alguien me supere y que mi entrenamiento no haya sido suficiente. Siempre le tuve respeto a Rei chan por seguir entrenando a pesar de que las leyes técnicamente lo prohibían.

Mientras avanzo y subo los pisos del palacio, con mis armas en la mano listas para ser accionadas, recordé todas las veces que Rei me invitó primero y me provocó después para que entrenara con ella alguna vez… muchas ocasiones de formas no muy pacíficas, pero yo jamás cedí y mantuve la cordura, la calma y la defensa de los principios del reino. Cuando era Tertius, en cambio, el recuerdo de Lady Mars desafiándome era una motivación constante en mis horas de entrenamiento en la Logia del Caos.

Mientras subo, me pregunto por qué mi computadora no logra detectar la presencia térmica de Rei, ahora entre los salones y pasillos de palacio, puedo sentir que la pantalla azul parpadeaba de una manera extraña, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de más, dos pequeños bólidos de fuego salen de un pasillo de columnas lateral, uno de ellos se estrella directo en la pantalla de mi computadora portátil; solo por el material especial de que está hecha, puedo quitarla de mis ojos para que arda en llamas en el suelo.

Asustada, miré como una estrella de metal cobrizo se ha estrellado en una de las columnas y esta arde también… eran unos antiguos "shuriken" usados por los shinobi, pero hechos del extraño metal alquímico que ya conocía. Agradezco que mi computadora azul me haya librado del primer ataque o ese shuriken habría dado justo en mi ojo derecho. Eso me demuestra que esta batalla iba en serio.

-Si vas a intentar pasar, Ami chan, será sin apoyos tecnológicos. -habla una voz que conozco bastante bien. Yo sonrío y camino hacia el lugar del que viene la voz. En medio del pasillo de columnas de mármol, Rei se haya sentada en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados. Su piel es de un extraño tono pálido, casi blanco… y delante de ella veo una katana samurái con empuñadura de Fénix de tamaño grande, así como un guante de cuero negro, con varias puntas semejantes a las que extraje del tobillo de Luna incrustadas en este.

-¿Por qué no despides calor? ¿Por qué no te detectó mi computadora? -le pregunto yo. Ella sin deshacer su posición, abre los ojos y me mira.

-Alcanzar el Zen tiene sus ventajas, querida Ami. El control total de cada parte de tu cuerpo y de tu mente como un músculo perfectamente entrenado, sirve algunas veces. Hoy, por ejemplo, en que tengo orden de que llegar a donde debes llegar te cueste. -veo a Rei colocar sus manos en el suelo, formando con sus dedos pulgares y manos, un triángulo, agacha la cabeza y después con reverencia toma la katana y la coloca dentro del cinto de su hakama, para atar después los hilos a este; finalmente se pone el guante con las puntas de metal rojo en la mano derecha y se levanta de su posición. -he elegido mis armas, espero elijas las tuyas. -me invita.

Yo sonrío y llevo mis manos a mi espalda de donde extraigo un pequeño cilindro de metal y enciendo mi arma, de la cual se forma un haz de luz azul.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes un enfermiza fijación con Star Wars? -ironiza Rei.

-Muchas personas, pero no me importa. Tardaría mucho en explicarte como llegue al manejo de energía térmica por alteración de polaridad de nanopartículas láser, cargadas por electrosíntesis, así que, espero que te baste con saber que descubrí la técnica tras los sables de luz y esta puede ser mucho mas letal y afilada que cualquier material conocido, incluso que tu katana. -digo yo y giro mi arma láser en mi mano, demostrando la habilidad con la que la manejo. Veo a Rei sonreír de lado y de un movimiento elegante y certero, producto de la práctica de siglos, desenfunda su katana, la cual, al salir de la saya, hace un sonido especial y rasga el aire que corta con un zumbido perfecto.

-Prefiero lo seguro y lo tradicional. -me dice ella y se coloca en guardia con ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

-Te diré, Rei chan, que esas flechas de Rubedo se salen un poco de lo tradicional, pero está bien. Me he preparado para este momento desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Sin poderes? -le pregunto yo y noto como comienza a moverse lentamente hacia la izquierda, con el pie que tiene adelante, sin despegar este del suelo, con un movimiento sutil y calmado que yo imité, pero moviéndome hacia el lado contrario, sin perderla de vista.

-No cerremos esa posibilidad, Ami chan. Pero el calentamiento, cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Te parece? -me pregunta ella.

-¿Tenemos un límite? ¿Un punto en el cual parar? ¿Alguna restricción? -le pregunto yo. Ahora las dos nos movíamos en círculos, que cada vez se hacían más pequeños, como dos fieras a punto de saltar una sobre otra.

-Ninguna. Incluso escuché que Serena quería cambiar el diseño de palacio luego de este festejo, así que podemos ahorrarles trabajo a quienes lo iban a demoler. -responde ella. -y el límite… hasta que una de las dos se rinda, o hasta que demostremos hasta donde llega la resistencia física de un ciudadano de Tokio de Cristal.

-Interesante… También yo me lo he preguntado, ahora veremos cómo resulta el experimento. -determino yo. -pero esta vez, Rei chan, yo atacaré primero…

Sin que se lo espere, corro hacia ella con mi arma láser azul, y antes de llegar a atacarla, salto y le doy el primer golpe. Una onda expansiva al chocar mi arma con la katana de metal, se deja sentir y rompe algunos ventanales de la estancia de las columnas en donde nos encontramos. Rei ha parado mi primer tajo y con un movimiento de pies que no percibo y un giro de su katana, más la fuerza de mi ataque, hace que sea lanzada hacia atrás con fuerza.

Yo controlo mis movimientos y aprovechando la fuerza con que repelió mi ataque, caigo y giro en el suelo para ponerme de nuevo de pie y mirarla asombrada. Mi primer tajo no había conseguido moverla ni un ápice de su guardia, sus pies seguían en la misma posición y también ella, con la misma guardia, pero ahora es ella la que me ataca; en pocos segundos ya está sobre mí y me ataca con un tajo certero, que si no giro, se habría llevado algo más que un pedazo de mi manga derecha; al final me estabilizo y le lanzo una estocada al costado.

Enseguida nos enfrascamos en una serie de golpes, más bien es ella quien me ataca y yo, con mi espada de luz, trato de defenderme. En verdad Rei chan no era una persona con mucha fuerza física, pero sí con una técnica terriblemente depurada, que no dudaba en cada uno de sus ataques a los puntos vitales de mi cuerpo y yo debía hacer verdaderos milagros para que mi sable láser detuviera todos esos letales ataques.

En un punto, ambas quedamos en medio del salón de las columnas, con las espadas cruzadas y haciendo fuerza, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Buena maniobra evasiva… -le digo yo.

-Mala idea atacar desesperada. No vas a vencerme con una espada, Ami chan, sea esta de luz, de metal o de piedra. -Me dice ella con una autosuficiencia que me molesta. Me separo de esa posición pesada y difícil, saltando hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón, debí pensar en eso… espera… creo que si lo pensé. -le digo yo sonriendo de lado y al momento acciono otro botón de mi arma láser; al instante sale, debajo del cilindro que era la empuñadura, otra parte de luz azul, formando al fin mi arma especial, con la que había especializado mi forma de ataque y con la que había entrenado tantos años encontrando mi propia técnica: Mi lanza doble. Miro a Rei sonreír de lado.

-Muy bien, me empezaba a preguntar si era todo lo que tenías. -añade y gira en su mano su katana. -quiero saber de qué es capaz Tertius… ¡YAAAA! -grita Rei y se lanza ahora sobre mí, corriendo y salta con la katana en alto.

Yo giro con habilidad en mi mano mi lanza doble y espero su ataque frontal para detenerlo con la parte de arriba de mi lanza láser, mientras con la de abajo, ataco a Rei y esta se defiende girando su arma para tapar mi ataque directo a sus rodillas, pero yo, valiéndome de las ventajas de una cortante y terrible arma doble de luz como la que ahora manejaba, le lanzo otro tajo directo a la cabeza, con el que debe agacharse para evitar que la degüelle, pero le he dejado un tajo inclinado en la mejilla izquierda, del cual corre ya la sangre hacia su barbilla; mi tajo va a estrellarse a una de las columnas dejando una marca de luz azul en esta.

Entonces, hace algo que yo no esperaba; aprovechando que he atacado de forma horizontal y descuidé mi guardia, aún agachada usa la zuka –empuñadura- de su katana, para lanzarme un golpe con esta, justo en la boca del estómago y hacerme dar varios pasos atrás por el dolor y la falta de aire.

-Impresionante… de verdad impresionante… -dice ella y llevando dos dedos de su mano derecha a la sangre que corre por su mejilla, limpia esta y la embarra en el filo de su katana. -sabía que algún día, en estos 500 años, iba a encontrar un rival digno, uno que peleara tan bien que evitara que me dieran remordimientos por vencerle…

-¿Pero que diablos…? -No tengo mucho tiempo de más porque de nuevo está encima de mí y me ataca con tajos directos que yo debo detener, usando ambas partes de mi lanza de luz, mientras la detengo de en medio. Nos movemos mientras combatimos y vamos saliendo poco a poco del gran pasillo de las columnas.

Yo hago uso de todas las técnicas de defensa que aprendí y desarrollé con un arma como esta, que me da mucha ventaja en el ataque a largo alcance, pero que indefectiblemente en el ataque a corto alcance como este, del que era presa, contra la katana de Rei, no estaba siendo muy efectiva, así que lo que debo hacer es buscar y tomar distancia.

Detengo el último ataque certero de Rei, que ha sido con tanta fuerza, que acabo hincada en el suelo. Ambas forcejeamos un poco y nos miramos amenazantes. Si las cosas seguían así, yo iba a terminar mutilada o muerta sin saber quien era el maestro… debo crear distancia ya…

Así, pensando, giro mi lanza doble de luz y hago que Rei se aparte de mí para evitar que le rebanara el abdomen, situación que aprovecho para liberar mi mano derecha, sujetando mi arma con la izquierda y usando la mano libre, la hice puño mientras en ella se forma un resplandor azul.

-¡AQUA CRÁTER! -grito yo justo cuando Rei ya se lanza de nuevo contra mí y estrello mi mano en el suelo. Al momento de este, sale una enorme y expansiva honda de agua poderosa que se estrella contra Rei, quien ya corre de nuevo para atacarme, y la lanza con fuerza hacia atrás, justo como yo quería, estrellándola en una columna y dándome al fin mi ansiado espacio.

Me levanto del suelo y respirando agitadamente, giro mi arma en mis manos, pasándola de una a otra y describiendo círculos de luz alrededor de mi cuerpo. Por fin tenía el espacio y el escenario perfecto en donde mi lanza doble tenía ventaja.

-Así que ya terminó el calentamiento… bien… confieso que eso no lo podía esperar de la recta Ami, pero sin duda sí de ti, Tertius. -habla Rei, que había caído sentada al suelo por mi ataque. Y yo que me coloco en guardia, miro como a pesar de estar mojada, el agua sobre su ropa y cuerpo se comienza a evaporar en hilos de vapor, señal de que también ella va a usar sus poderes. La veo clavar la katana en el suelo y usarla para levantarse, y conforme se levanta, la katana va encendiéndose en llamas.

-Pensé que ya era momento de divertirnos un poco más ¿No te parece? -le digo yo. Ella se levanta.

-Me parece perfecto, Tertius. Dejemos de medir al oponente y que esto acabe cuando una de las dos sea la primera en perder una parte de su cuerpo… que en tu caso espero no sea la cabeza. -me amenaza ella y se coloca en guardia con su espada llameante.

-Yo nunca pierdo la cabeza… ni siquiera por culpa de los flirteos reales… -me burlo yo con toda intensión; la veo fruncir el ceño y crispar sus manos en la empuñadura de su arma, sonrío. Eso justamente quería, provocarla con algo que sabía que le dolía. -Dime, Rei chan, como alguien capaz de dominar perfectamente la senda del Zen, puede caer con el truco mas viejo y barato del mundo y terminar liada con el marido de su mejor ami… -pero antes de que termine de hablar, las palabras mueren en mis labios y debo ser muy valiente como para no gritar; de las cuencas de los ojos de Rei, en lugar de el brillo de sus pupilas amatistas, emana una luz amarilla de la que escapan llamaradas, era como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

-No tenía intensiones de hacer esto personal, Tertius, pero ya es hora de que alguien te enseñe qué hay más allá de tu absurdo deseo de diversión…

-Perfecto, justo eso quiero. -digo yo mientras acciono en mi brazo derecho el escudo protector de plasma azul, del mismo material gelatinoso inventado por mí que usamos en ciudad Ígnea, y colocando mi lanza de luz sobre mi costado, como los antiguos espartanos, corro con toda mis fuerzas aprovechando la ventaja del espacio, con la punta de luz directo hacia ella.

La primera envestida no es muy exitosa, porque Rei se mueve de lado y esquiva mi primer ataque, mientras regresa a la carga con tajos de su katana llameante que buscan mi cabeza; yo me agacho, giro, detengo golpes con mi escudo y trato de herir su pecho; ahora la pelea estaba de mi lado, cada ataque que Rei lanza sobre mí es con todas sus fuerzas, con la mejor técnica de un Hoplomachus griego, la empujo hacia atrás, justo a la distancia prudente para atacarla con mi lanza doble. ¡Esta era la técnica verdadera y el escenario adecuado que yo quería! Mi arma de largo alcance necesita espacio, y nada más que el escudo podía abrirlo.

Uno de mis ataques rasga la tela del costado izquierdo de la hakama de Rei, y puedo sentir inconfundiblemente que he tocado su piel, porque además del tajo, la tela se colorea de rojo con velocidad. Sonrío de lado al darme cuenta de que estoy controlando la situación ahora, pero no puedo festejar del todo porque Rei, de un movimiento circular de su arma, y como si mi tajo no le hubiese dolido, entierra la punta de su arma en mi costado derecho. Las dos nos miramos una a la otra de forma amenazante, con los dientes apretados, con ambas puntas de nuestras armas enterradas en el cuerpo de la otra pero aún forcejeando. Mi lanza ha quedado atrapada por la empuñadura de la katana de Rei y ninguna de las dos deja moverse a la otra.

Un charco de sangre chorrea de la punta de ambas armas y ninguna tiene mucha intensión de ceder, sino que enterramos más en el costado de la otra, el arma.

-Eres buena… pero no mejor que yo. -me dice ella con autosuficiencia que me molesta.

-Saca tu arma de mi costado… -le digo yo, mirando ahora sus pupilas amatista de nuevo.

-Sácala tú del mío. -me amenaza. Yo la miro. Si no hacía algo, Rei era capaz de seguir allí hasta desangrarnos, así que decidida a todo y con riesgo de que me hiriera más, usé una de mis manos para lanzar un destello azul a la columna que estaba ya algo débil por nuestros tajos, y al momento ésta, con un sonido de algo que se desquebraja, cede y cae sobre nosotras.

El reflejo natural de evitar ser aplastadas por la columna nos obliga a ambas a separarnos y sacar nuestras armas del cuerpo de la otra, saltando a un lado, justo cuando la columna de mármol cae y derriba la pared del palacio de Cristal, saliendo por el agujero que ha causado, hasta que casi la mitad de la columna queda afuera del edificio.

Cuando los escombros se calman y dejo de toser por estos, me doy cuenta de que Rei ya se lanza sobre mí y para evitar su ataque, coloco el escudo entre mi cuerpo y la katana de fuego, pero este es tan fuerte, que me estrella contra la columna. Yo aguanto y veo que ella, furiosa, no deja de atacarme. Entonces, en su tajo más fuerte, le permito estrellarse con mi escudo de plasma azul y cuando lo hace, la lanzo atrás y de un salto gimnástico, subo a la columna.

Rei no tarda mucho en subir también, dando un salto casi felino y comenzamos otra ronda de tajos y estocadas, pero ahora yo no tengo buena posición. Las dos caminamos encima de la columna derrumbada, de la cual, la mitad pende del vacío; el sol que se pone en el horizonte me da de frente y me encandila, además, voy de espaldas y Rei de frente. Indefectiblemente a mí es a quien se me va a acabar el camino tarde o temprano y debo hacer algo si no quiero caer.

Creo que este breve momento de titubeo, bastó para que me desconcentrara y no viera el movimiento de Rei, quien se agacha y golpea mis rodillas con una patada que me derriba sobre la columna, de espaldas. Cuando reacciono, es para colocar el escudo entre mi pecho y la katana de Rei, porque esta había sujetado su arma con ambas manos y la apunta directo a mi corazón para clavarla con furia.

Para mi fortuna, el escudo de plasma azul resistió el embate, y un destello de ondas de luz azul con llamaradas rojas sale del borde de la enorme columna que pendía del vacío en medio de la explanada de palacio.

-¿Asustada? -me pregunta Rei sonriente, mientras seguía forcejeando por enterrar su arma en mi cuerpo.

-No… solo pensaba que a pesar de tu entrenamiento… sigues siendo predecible… -le dije sonriente y puedo ver el mayor desconcierto en su rostro. Entonces, usando la fuerza de su ataque, la lanzo con el escudo hacia atrás y por efecto de simple física, ella se desequilibra, alzando las manos para evitar caer; entonces dejo vulnerable lo que yo deseo y aun tirada sobre la columna, levanto mi lanza de luz y haciendo palanca con mi codo, la entierro con fuerza en su clavícula.

La sangre sale cuando mi arma láser entra en su piel y me embarra la cara; yo sonrío al escuchar el grito de dolor de Rei y me levanto, sin dejar de enterrar la punta de mi lanza, colocándome primero de rodillas y después de pie. Al parecer, allí ha terminado todo… pero mi sonrisa de triunfo se borra cuando escucho el sonido de algo que rompe el viento y veo como, con una sola mano, Rei blande la katana de fuego y corta de un tajo la mitad de mi lanza doble.

Yo me quedo petrificada al verla hacer eso y por la fuerza con que ha pasado, doy dos pasos atrás. Me he quedado con solo la mitad de mi arma y veo a Rei, de pie, con la herida entre su clavícula y su hombro, jalar con estoicismo la otra mitad de mi arma de luz hasta sacarla de su cuerpo y lanzar esa mitad al vacío. Yo la miro, y le sonrío, mientras ella camina hacia mí, con la hakama blanca manchada de sangre.

-Esa maniobra con el escudo y la lanza… admito que fue buena… pero no suficiente… -me dice.

-Eso veo. No esperaba menos para el final… entonces… ¿Seguimos? -digo yo y ahora con mi arma convertida en simple espada de luz, corro sobre la columna hacia ella, pero en vez de atacarla, apoyo la espada en la columna, usándola como pivote del impulso y salto por encima de Rei, cayendo a sus espaldas y corriendo por la columna mientras regreso a la seguridad de palacio.

-¡Maldita Tertius cobarde! ¡No huyas! -escucho yo una vez que he saltado encima de Rei, y sonrío de lado mientras entro de nuevo a la derruida estancia de las columnas. Tengo que pensar en algo más, porque esto no pinta nada bien para mí… pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra estrategia, veo pasar a mi lado un bólido de fuego que se estrella en la pared.

-¡Mierda! ¡Odio la alquimia! -digo yo justo a tiempo de saltar hacia afuera del salón de las columnas antes de que estallara el pedazo de pared en que se había enterrado la saeta llameante.

**Habitaciones Reales **

El juego ha llegado justamente al punto en donde lo deseo. Si no conociera tanto al Maestro, diría que está asustado de mi enorme posibilidad de ganar. Indudablemente, mi plan de arriesgar la seguridad de mi Rey Negro había sido exitoso. La Torre era mucho más fuerte ahora que nunca y solo con los estratégicos movimientos de ésta, me bastaba para evitar el Jaque que desesperadamente él trataba de hacer a mi Rey con su Alfil Blanco.

-Me pregunto qué haré cuando este juego termine y vea tu cara… -le digo yo mientras lo veo dudar de mover la siguiente pieza. -He pensado en este momento muchísimos años, días y noches, y te he puesto demasiados rostros. Primero de gente conocida, después de desconocidos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que todo vale la pena con tal de saber quién eres... -digo yo, sonriendo del efecto de mis palabras al ver el pequeño temblor de su mano al mover su alfil blanco; yo ya no presto atención a su movimiento.

-MAJESTAD, EN VERDAD MI IDENTIDAD DEBE TENERLA SIN CUIDADO, NO VEO TANTO INTERÉS DE SU PARTE EN SABER QUIÉN SOY.

-¿Y después de todo qué tendría de malo? -interrogo yo. -Hemos sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, has movido tus piezas y yo las mías, ha sido una guerra de intelectos, trampas, movimientos y planes, y han sido largas horas de intercambio de teorías e ideas. Haz pasado conmigo más tiempo del que pasé los últimos años con cualquiera en este palacio. -insisto yo y levantándome de la silla, hago algo con lo que soñé desde hacia tanto tiempo… me detengo delante de él y llevo mi mano derecha hacia la máscara de plástico de calavera que lo cubre.

-NO MAJESTAD. -dice él con su voz ronca y distorsionada, colocando su mano enguantada sobre la mía, y eso basta para que me estremezca completa… está muy helado… -POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGA DUDAR DE QUE ESTA IDEA FUE LA MEJOR. NO ME HAGA DUDAR DE SU INTELIGENCIA, DE SU ECUANIMIDAD, DE SU ELEVADO SENTIDO DEL DEBER Y DE SU SABIDURÍA COMO REINA, NO ME HAGA DUDAR DE LA ELECCIÓN QUE HICE DE COMPARTIR ESTA BATALLA CON USTED… NO ME HAGA PENSAR QUE USTED, DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL, ES CAPAZ DE… DE… DE HABER DESARROLLADO… ALGUN TIPO DE… EMOCIÓN POR UNA SOMBRA COMO YO.

-¡Entonces dime quién eres para dejar de sentir esto! -reclamo furiosa, gritándole, ya sin mucho control de la situación que pensé podía mantener tranquila.

-SOLO DEJE QUE LAS COSAS OCURRAN Y JUEGUE SUS ÚLTIMAS PIEZAS. YA QUE EL REY ESTÁ DESPROTEGIDO, VEREMOS SI LA REINA Y LA TORRE PUEDEN DETENER A MI ALFIL, Y DESPUÉS DE TODO, SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUE MI CARA NO ES IMPORTANTE, PUEDO SER ALGUIEN, PUEDO SER NADIE… -responde el ente enmascarado. -LUEGO DE ESTA NOCHE, OLVÍDESE DE MÍ Y SOLO RECUÉRDEME COMO UN MOTIVO DE CAMBIO, COMO ALGO ETÉREO QUE LA AYUDÓ A SALVAR EL REINO, PERO POR FAVOR, NO COMETA EL ERROR DE PERSONIFICARME. -dice y se levanta en toda su estatura, quedando muy cerca de mi.

Yo no me muevo un ápice y siento que mi corazón late desbocadamente solo de tenerlo así de cerca… esto es terrible, enfermizo, una razón estúpida y egoísta, pero no puedo ni quiero seguir luchando contra ella.

-No me importa este juego, no me importa el bienestar del reino ni me importa nada. Sólo déjame saber quién eres. -levanto yo mi otra mano y comienzo a jalar poco a poco la máscara de plástico. Siento sus manos fuertes y enguantadas detenerme con fuerza de las muñecas y sin miramiento alguno lanzarme con fuerza hasta que caigo estrellada en el sillón a mis espaldas.

-¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGA! -me ordena con voz potente. Yo lo miro furiosa.

-¡Dime que demonios temes! ¿¡No crees posible que luego de tanto, esta sea mi verdadera motivación! ¿¡No crees posible que me haya…

-¡NO LO DIGA! -me grita furioso y camina hacia el sillón donde estoy tirada reclamándome con un grito que casi parece un rugido. Es tanta su furia y su ira, que levanta su brazo derecho como si quiera golpearme, pero no me da miedo, no he hecho todo, no he desafiado todo, no he abandonado todo y dejado todo para que en este momento me falte valor con lo que de verdad me importa.

-…enamorado de ti… -digo al fin esas palabras completando mi frase, respirando agitadamente y esperando su reacción. Veo al enmascarado bajar la mano con lentitud y negar con la cabeza, para después correr en dirección al balcón abierto de palacio y subir por la baranda. Adivinando que va a huir corro tras él.

-¡Dime si te veré de nuevo, por favor! -insisto yo al verlo listo para saltar hacia las enredaderas que cubren las columnas del balcón.

-¡Nunca, Majestad! ¡Este ha sido un grave error con el que no conté y uno que no pude prever! ¡Me equivoqué y ahora pagaré por ello! -declara el enmascarado saltando del borde del balcón hacia las ramas de la columna. Yo me acerco y me detengo de la baranda viéndolo bajar.

-¡De todas formas lo sabré! ¡Sabré quien eres! ¡No he llegado a este punto solo porque sí! -le grito yo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no evito que siga bajando y que al final salte hacia abajo, con agilidad, mientras se pierde corriendo entre las sombras de la explanada pintada de tonos amarillos y rojos por el atardecer y el sol que se oculta. Yo me quedo callada mirándolo alejarse y suspiro recargándome en la pared del balcón.

-Soy una tonta… en verdad lo soy… pero tenía que decírselo antes de… -mis palabras mueren en mi garganta al escuchar un terrible sonido de algo que se derrumba y mirar por el balcón como una pared del palacio de cristal se rompía con un estrépito terrible en uno de los pisos superiores, solo para que la mitad de una gigantesca columna de mármol saliera por el hueco de esta. Dos destellos, uno rojo y otro azul, salen del lugar del colapso. Había olvidado por completo a Rei y Ami… y si no hacía algo, las dos iban a matarse, porque sabía que no se detendrían tan fácilmente. No debía permitir eso, ni por la integridad de mi mejor amiga y la de Ami, ni porque Rei iba a arruinar la única opción que tenía de saber quién era El Maestro.

Así pensado, corro dentro de mi habitación para salir hacia donde estaba llevándose a cabo la pelea, pero al pasar al lado del olvidado tablero de ajedrez, algo me hizo regresar a mirarlo. Era increíble. Simplemente imposible. Aunque yo no había notado su última jugada, El Maestro había hecho Jaque Mate con su alfil blanco a mi Rey Negro. Sonreí de lado al darme cuenta de que hasta en los momentos más terribles, él iba un paso delante de todos, incluso de mí. Ganó la partida, pero yo iba a ganar el juego…

**Palacio de Cristal**

Ocho aros de fuego se estrellan con fuerza contra mí, y a penas tuve tiempo de protegerme con una cápsula de agua antes de que me empujaran hacia atrás, con una terrible fuerza, haciéndome perforar una pared más, de las muchas habitaciones de palacio que estamos destruyendo. Uso el poder del agua para envolver y lanzar los rayos de fuego hacia todas direcciones menos hacia mí. No sé a donde se hayan ido a incrustar, ni me interesa mucho, sino solo que me he salvado del ataque. Un nuevo y horrible agujero se ha abierto por ese ataque y me doy cuenta de que había atravesado, por detenerlo, una habitación completa de palacio.

Me levanto y miro en torno. Al parecer estamos en una de las salas de recreo de palacio, pues además de mesas de villar, había algunas de pin pon y hockey así como juegos de consola. ¡Que desperdicio! Una de las pocas salas que sí me iba a doler destruir.

Cuando termino de mirar en torno, escucho el sonido inconfundible de algo que rasga el viento.

-¡Maldita Rei! -digo yo sonriendo de lado y me doy prisa en correr, saltando sobre muebles, sillas y consolas de juegos hasta derrapar encima de una mesa de villar y voltearla de lado, justo a tiempo de que cuatro saetas llameantes de Rubedo se estrellan en esta; pero mi paz no dura mucho, sé perfectamente qué pasa cuando esas horribles puntas atacan algo que no sea orgánico, así que giro por el suelo alfombrado de aquella sala y me protejo con ambas manos la cabeza, justo al tiempo que la mesa de villar estalla lanzando peligrosas astillas por todos lados.

Yo respiro agitada sonriendo de lado, mientras giro en el suelo del derruido salón de recreo y presiono en mi mano el cilindro de metal, ahora con la luz de mi lanza doble apagada, pues había optado por guardarla cuando ella comenzó con ataques de arco.

Definitivamente, a pesar de que la sangre chorrea por mi frente, de que tengo una herida en el costado derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda y varias mas en el pecho y brazos, por no contar los moretes y contusiones varias, esto era mucho mejor a cualquier maldita simulación que hubiese hecho en el pasado con Primus y Secundus. Había valido la pena mencionarle al Rey Endymion para hacerla enojar… ¡Joder! ¡Este día no iba yo a olvidarlo por años! Aún recostada en el suelo, miro una enorme astilla de madera incrustada en mi pantorrilla izquierda. Me siento y tomando la estaca, la saco con fuerza, lanzándola lejos a pesar de la sangre que corre por mi pierna.

Parece que había llegado la hora de jugar con sus mismas armas. Me recargo con la espalda tras una de las derrumbadas consolas de juego, y mientras busco en mi cinturón lo que deseo, miro a través de un gran jarrón de metal plateado, pulido casi como espejo, que Rei entra en el derrumbado salón en que me oculto, pasando por el enorme agujero que se había formado en la pared con su anterior ataque.

Ella no puede verme, pero yo a ella sí, por el reflejo del jarrón. Lleva en su mano izquierda el arco llameante y del guante de cuero de la derecha, toma las malditas puntas explosivas que lanza. Si mis cálculos son correctos, en el dorso de su guante tiene 15 puntas y ya ha gastado diez. Sonrío al verla entrar. Tampoco ella tiene el mejor aspecto. Luego de nuestra batalla en el salón de las columnas, donde habíamos terminado por derribar varias de estas, ella, desesperada por no encontrar como atacarme, había optado por las flechas.

-¡Esconderse y ocultarse en tu caparazón, Tertius, hace más lenta tu derrota! ¡Asume que no lograrás pasar de mí, aún con tu inteligencia y tu entrenamiento en la Logia! -habla ella mientras camina con sigilo por el derruido salón. Yo sonrío de lado al ver por el reflejo del jarrón, que la sangre corre copiosa por su hombro derecho, manchando la tela blanca de la parte de arriba de su hakama, de color carmín. También está herida de la clavícula y tiene, como yo, un tajo en el costado pero del lado opuesto al mío. -no me gusta el juego del cazador, pero si no dejas otra opción entonces… -dice ella.

Yo busco lo que deseaba encontrar en mi cinturón y al fin extraigo la pequeña punta plateada, la cuales coloco, con sus contenedores en forma cilíndrica, en mi dedo índice derecho como un anillo. Habría querido tener más, pero me fue imposible por el tiempo. Había podido transformar en metal sólido una sola punta y al menos esta tenía que llegar directo al cuerpo de Rei. Ahora que no tengo la ventaja de mi lanza de luz, no voy a arriesgarme de nuevo al cuerpo a cuerpo con ella; además, físicamente, estaba ya muy agotada y debo reconocer que 50 años de entrenamiento comparado con los 500 de ella, si se llegaban a notar en un punto de la batalla, así que voy a apostar por la precisión y un mucho por el azar. Ella tiene cinco tiros, yo solo uno.

Aprovechando que Rei está buscando en el lado opuesto del salón, me levanto con cuidado y subo entre las sillas y mesas derruidas, hasta pararme arriba de una de las consolas más grandes de un viejo juego de baile y entonces, hago lo que había esperado hacer. Llevo mi mano izquierda al frente y formo con un destello azul un arco de hielo, para después dejar una de las puntas de metal plateado entre mis dedos índice y medio de la mano que queda delante con el arco y apuntarlo hacia Rei al momento que creo la flecha que complementa a esa punta especial, también de hielo, tensando esta con un hilo azul de energía.

Rei, quien seguramente debe sentir mi aura al concentrar mi poder, gira al momento con su arco de fuego listo y tensado con la saeta llameante de Rubedo. Ambas nos miramos a los ojos con los dos arcos tensos. Yo, hincada encima de la consola de video, ella, de pie en medio del salón. Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y fuertes, y yo puedo escuchar perfectamente el latido acelerado de mi corazón y mis sienes que laten igualmente intensas, mientras algo de sangre chorrea por mi frente y corre por mi nariz.

-¿De verdad apuestas por esto al final, Ami chan? -me pregunta ella. -también en puntería te llevo ventaja. -me dice.

-Veamos cuanta. Quiero probar. Y recuerda algo… no soy Ami, sino Tertius. -digo yo y jalo la cuerda de luz azul de mi arco de hielo tensando aún más la flecha de hielo con la punta plateada. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta adrenalina como en este momento. No sé si ella ya va a disparar primero ni ella sabe si lo haré yo. Las dos nos miramos amenazantes.

-No entiendo tu afán de hacer esto difícil. Ya sabes lo que hace una punta de Rubedo en el cuerpo humano. -me amenaza mi compañera pelinegra. Yo sonrío.

-Pero ni tu ni yo sabemos qué hace una flecha de Albedo en el cuerpo humano, Rei chan. Ambas vamos a averiguarlo. -le respondo yo. Ella se desconcierta.

-¡Mientes!… no puedes haber aislado el Albedo… es líquido… -me dice asustada.

-No eres la única que sabe de alquimia, Rei. Tardé un poco pero pensé en como contrarrestarte. La segunda fase de la sublimación de la materia, la paloma blanca, el sagrado Albedo líquido, contra el poderosos Rubedo rojo del fénix. Usé la punta que extraje del tobillo de Luna y la transformé regresándola al segundo estado. Si hubiese iniciado con el Nigredo, habría tardado más, pero tú me diste el metal terminado, yo solo lo regresé a la segunda etapa. Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones. Y sí, es verdad, no sé qué puede hacer el Albedo en el cuerpo humano, pero vas a ser mi conejillo de indias. -río yo con cinismo sin dejar de apuntarle.

Parece que mis palabras tienen el efecto deseado, porque la veo morder su labio inferior y soltar al fin la saeta roja. Yo hago otro tanto y suelto la mía, para después agacharme y evitar la descarga de saetas rojas que sé que le quedan mientras las cuento. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… Y junto con un grito de Rei y un dolor ardiente en mi brazo izquierdo cuento la última… Cinco.

Ruedo en el suelo al no haber podio esquivar la última. El ardor en mi antebrazo es terrible e insoportable, como si estuviera encima de unas ardientes brazas y ahora comprendo a Luna. Respirando agitadamente, miro mi brazo izquierdo del que escurre la sangre a borbotones y desgarro la tela plástica negra de mi traje para mirar la herida con las ramificaciones palpitantes de fuego que encienden y se apagan.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito calor! -espeto furiosa al ver el mal aspecto de mi brazo. Formo una gran burbuja de agua en mi mano y la estrello contra mi brazo herido, pero solo logro que el calor se intensifique y quemarme más, porque el líquido se evapora horriblemente.

Como puedo, me levanto del suelo y miro en torno. No veo a Rei por ningún lado y me pregunto si por alguna casualidad fabulosa del destino mi flecha de hielo con punta de Albedo habría acertado. Doy unos pasos pero el calor es abrumador y el dolor horrible, sudo muchísimo y me sujeto de la pared.

-¿De verdad quieres ver los efectos del Albedo en el cuerpo humano? –dice una voz a mis espaldas y giro para ver a Rei de pie, aparentemente bien, hasta que veo su brazo derecho totalmente cristalizado, como si fuera un brazo de diamante. Miro a mi amiga y no sólo está pálida, si no que tiembla y tiene la piel azul y los labios amoratados, tal como una víctima de hipotermia.

-Vaya… así que lo encontré… la cristalización de la segunda fase líquida de la materia alquímica… -balbuceo yo que cada vez sudo más y siento más calor, caminando hacia Rei. -¿Qué… te parece?... al fin encontramos el perfecto equilibrio de la materia…

-El _coniunctio oppositorum… -_balbucea ella.

-La fase en que se serena el "cielo" del athanor de las nubes psíquicas… -sigo yo mientras camino como puedo, sujeta de la pared hasta acercarme a mi amiga.

-¿No te parece… irónico que la hayamos encontrado… así? -me pregunta Rei castañeando los dientes de frío. Yo asiento.

-Puede sonar demente pero… eso me alegra… -le digo yo. -ciencia llevada al extremo de… experimentar en nosotras mismas…

-Estamos… dementes… -sonríe ella de lado. Yo comparto su sonrisa retorcida, aún abrumada por el calor intenso y el dolor, a punto del desmayo y le alargo mi mano sana.

-Buena batalla. -le digo yo. Ella toma también con su mano sana la mía y puedo sentir el frío de esta como seguramente ella siente el calor de la mía.

-Excelente batalla. -responde Rei y me sonríe. Entonces ambas escuchamos unos aplausos que vienen de uno de los agujeros de las paredes que habíamos hecho y miramos aparecer en medio del derruido salón, a la Reina Serena que nos mira con una gran satisfacción.

-¡Bravo a ambas! De verdad hacía mucho tiempo que me preguntaba si era más fuerte el Alfil Blanco o la Torre Negra. Creo que eso no tenía respuesta lógica, ambas son igual de fuertes y obstinadas, pero depende de quien las maneje en el juego, el que una se imponga a la otra. -dice ella. Yo en medio de la bruma de la temperatura alta que me estaba consumiendo, me dejo caer con la espalda en la pared, hasta el suelo.

-Serena… -balbuceo yo. La veo acercarse a nosotras, porque Rei, como yo, totalmente debilitada por el frío que la está matando, ha caído desmayada en el suelo.

-Ya es bastante de jugar para las dos. No necesito que se maten. Las quiero vivas, y como juego me ha salido bastante caro. -añade ella y la veo acercarse a Rei, y con su mano derecha resplandeciente, formar unos hilos de luz blanca que entran en el brazo cristalizado de Rei y la envuelven poco a poco. Todavía en medio de la bruma del calor que me estaba consumiendo, logro mantener la conciencia para mirar como Serena extrae la punta de metal plateado del brazo de Rei, quien sigue inconsciente pero ha recuperado el color y sus heridas sanan.

Veo luego a Serena caminar hacia mí, e inclinarse en el suelo a mi lado.

-No… te atrevas… a curarme… quiero mis heridas de batalla… -le digo yo casi a punto de sucumbir por el calor y la debilidad.

-Cuando despiertes, si lograste resolver el acertijo, te espero en donde está el Cristal de Plata. Tú y yo tenemos algo que negociar antes de que te lo lleves. -me dice ella y entonces veo formarse la luz blanca en su mano justo en el momento que me desmayo por la deshidratación y el dolor.

**Observatorio Astronómico del Reino. Media hora después.**

Llego al fin a la parte más alta del palacio de Cristal…

Desperté de mi inconsciencia en el mismo derruido salón de recreo de palacio, con mis anteriores heridas pero sin la punta de Rubedo en mi brazo. Me levanté y miré mi ropa, que aunque lucía desgarrada en donde antes estaban las heridas, ahora estas habían sanado por completo.

Furiosa, pateo una silla medio rota que estaba a mi alcance. Odiaba que Serena hubiera usado sus poderes para curarme cuando yo quería conservar esas heridas.

No había rastros dela Reina o de Rei en los alrededores, y la única señal de que no había soñado, era la destrucción de palacio que mi pelea con Rei había dejado. Caminé entre los escombros. Aunque ya afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, sabía muy bien donde me esperaba Serena. Tardé un poco en llegar arriba, porque el observatorio astronómico estaba en la punta más alta de palacio; este era una de las construcciones de las que tanto Serena como yo y todo el reino se sentía más orgulloso.

Cuando llegué arriba, vi las luces encendidas en su totalidad y entré en el lugar, solo para ver a Serena, sentada en la silla, arriba de la plataforma del panel de control, mirando por el poderoso telescopio, producto del trabajo de las mejores mentes del reino en material astronómica y el más potente de la tierra.

Usando el mecanismo interno del sistema, Serena ha abierto la cúpula piramidal de la punta del palacio para poder mirar el cielo abierto y despejado de aquella noche estrellada.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta del error? -me pregunta mientras yo camino lentamente, subiendo las escaleras hacia la zona de control del telescopio.

-Cuando la cifra inicial no me dio resultado con el 17. -le respondo yo. -admito que fue muy inteligente de tu parte enviarme a buscar la serie de números primos, con la hipótesis de Reiman sobre la parte de todo cero no trivial igual a un medio. -respondo yo y sigo subiendo.

-¿Encontraste el único orden en que Saturno es mas lento que la Luna? -me pregunta la Reina rubia de coletas.

-Fue lo más sencillo. Siete. El orden de los días de la semana que los antiguos dictaminaron con base en la forma en que los planetas aparecían en el cielo visto desde una perspectiva Geocéntrica. -le digo yo. -querías que buscara en el séptimo de la serie de números primos y lo hice. Pero la respuesta era 34.806. No era en el 17 en el que debía buscar. Deliberadamente me diste un mal cálculo. -digo yo llegando al fin de la escalinata y mirando a Serena.

-¿Un mal cálculo de qué, Ami chan? -me pregunta y deja de mirar el telescopio.

-Del ángulo de fase de la Luna el día 30 de Junio. Día en que, curiosamente, en el pasado celebrabas tu nacimiento. Querías que le restara el número 2 a la serie de números primos y contara el séptimo a partir del 3, de tal modo que llegara al 19 y no al 17 y la respuesta correcta fuera 38.608. Si al 19 le agrego el valor en números de la A, O y E, estas se vuelven el 4, el 0 y el 3, con un punto después del 19 y multiplicado por dos. -comento yo, e introduzco las coordenadas en la computadora del telescopio que rápidamente comienza a moverse con el ángulo de fase de la luna ese día. Serena, aún sentada en su silla, me aplaude.

-¡Excelente, Ami chan! Siempre superas mis expectativas. No solo te luciste en esa pelea con Rei mientras yo atendía asuntos importantes, sino que además resolviste mi acertijo de forma acertada. No esperaba menos de quien me ayudó a construir el palacio Lunar de modo que este fuera un gran marcador de las fases de la luna con la sombra de esta torre proyectada en la explanada. Sabía que lo lograrías. -me dice ella y yo le regreso la sonrisa y me acerco.

-¿Me permite mirar? -pregunto yo.

-Adelante. Te lo ganaste. -me responde ella y yo me acerco al poderoso Telescopio mirando por este luego de haberlo alineado con la coordenada del ángulo de fase de la luna. Enfoco hacia la explanada de palacio y descubro con el poder del lente, encima de la fuente de Pegaso cerca de donde había peleado con Mina, justo en la frente de la estatua de mármol, el contenedor del cristal de plata. Esa noche, la luna en cuarto menguante proyectaba una sombra perfecta con la punta de la torre más alta de palacio que señalaba justo la fuente de Pegaso de Palacio.

Yo suspiro hondo, agotada pero satisfecha de haber pasado ya todas las pruebas. Dejo de mirar el lugar de mi destino final y ahora miro a la reina.

-No sé por qué me recibiste sin máscara, Serena. El trato era que si yo llegaba al final, te quitarías la máscara delante de mí. Hay mucho que quiero preguntarte, pero creo que mi esfuerzo ameritaba que me dieras esa recompensa. - le digo yo. Entonces ella se ríe… se ríe y no sé por qué me molesta esa risa. -¿Algo gracioso? -le pregunto yo.

-Muchas cosas, Ami chan. Muchas cosas. ¿Así que sigues creyendo que yo soy el Maestro? -me pregunta y me mira a los ojos.

-¿No es así? -le regreso yo la pregunta. -he pasado toda la noche sin dormir analizando cada detalle que dejé pasar y que confirman que quien está detrás de todo esto, eres tú. -me respondo. Ella deja de reír.

-Lamento decirte esto, Ami, pero yo no soy el Maestro. -me dice.

-Serena. No me vas a confundir al final. Si esto es una treta para…

-Ami chan. -me dice ella y toma mis manos. -Escúchame… sin interrumpirme, por favor. Yo he cometido muchos errores, quizá soy quien más los ha cometido en este juego. Supe desde el inicio que la Logia del Caos iba a atacar ese día en el festejo de estatuas de hielo. Conocí al Maestro hace 50 años, en la reunión de Concejo en Ciudad Aquae.

Él entró a mi habitación por la noche, y me habló de una forma tan terrible, describiéndome la situación en que estaba permitiendo que llegara el Reino, que penetró hasta lo más profundo de mi mente y de mi alma, cada palabra, cada idea… -dice Serena y yo la miro aterrada de que sea lo mismo que me pasó a mí.

-Eso no prueba nada. Si tú eres el Maestro muy bien puedes saber eso, porque tú eras quien lo decía. -le digo yo. Serena niega con la cabeza.

-Ami… tienes que escuchar hasta el final. Yo no quise creer lo que El Maestro decía. Me aseguró que el desequilibrio en el Reino que yo estaba permitiendo y avalando tenía harta a mucha gente, incluso a muchas senshis, quienes me apoyaban por inercia sin cuestionarse nada, pero me apostó a que si él les hablaba, si él las convencía, si él las incitaba, si sabía como llegar a cada una, habría muchas que traicionarían los principios de Tokio de Cristal. Yo no le creí, y él me aseguró que era posible… entonces me prometió que formaría un grupo disidente, con la gente más cercana a mí, y me mostraría qué tan frágiles eran los principios que yo defendía y que tan riesgoso era seguirlos promoviendo.

Entonces lo hizo. Yo acepté el reto de averiguar sus identidades y el aceptó el reto de crear La Logia del Caos. Muchas noches más me visitó, charlábamos sobre sus planes, sobre los avances de Primus, Secundus y Tertius; a él le gustaba escuchar mis teorías de quienes pensaba que estaban detrás de sus máscaras. Me describía a cada una de Ustedes y sus fortalezas en el entrenamiento y quería que validara y argumentara mis teorías sobre sus identidades.

Antes de los ataques, yo ya sabía que eran personas del Concejo, Ami, aunque no estaba segura de quienes. -me dice Serena y yo la escucho, mientras me formo en la cabeza una serie de nuevas teorías con la posibilidad que ya había desechado de que Serena no fuera El Maestro. - Él me permitió elegir a tres piezas intocables en el juego que me ayudaran en la batalla, y elegí a mi hija, a Hotaru y a Helios. Ellos siempre trabajaron para mí. Helios me ayudó a entender la teoría de la Logia del Caos y cada detalle de su filosofía, así como a prepara algunas trampas especiales de estrategia en las misiones; Rini y Hotaru me ayudaron a espiar a cada una de Ustedes y a decirme sus movimientos por las noches para poder darme idea de quienes podían ser… -yo ahora comprendo muchas cosas. -Al momento justo del primer ataque, tuve mucho tiempo para observarlas y descubrirlas. Si me portaba como lo hacía era porque de verdad necesitaba verlas en acción y de cerca para seguir mí juego con El Maestro. A la primera que descubrí fue a ti, pero nunca te lo dije…

-Mientes… ¡Mientes! ¡Tú debes ser El Maestro y ahora lo niegas sólo para confundirme! -le digo yo molesta sujetándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-¿Qué necesidad tendría de mentirte cuando has llegado hasta aquí?... No soy el Maestro, Ami chan. Fui desde el inicio parte de esto. Favorecí sus planes y fingí ser una reina tonta y aferrada a sus principios para seguir en un juego que me gustaba y con fines que… es mejor que no sepas. Mi trato con él era adivinar sus identidades antes de que las atraparan. Jugábamos ajedrez y allí el mostraba sus estrategias y yo las mías. Siempre me ganó… excepto cuando atraparon a Mako y a Luna. Yo siempre fui parte del juego, Ami. El Maestro y yo estuvimos en contacto y de acuerdo siempre, porque la única manera de subsanar todos mis errores como reina de una forma pacífica era mediante la Logia del Caos.

-No te creo. ¡No te creo Serena! -me aferro yo a mis hipótesis iniciales.

-Entonces te diré por qué detuve la pelea con Rei y para qué he accedido darte el Cristal de Plata. Por alguna razón que desconozco, él necesita el Cristal de Plata y no puede tomarlo ni tenerlo. No sé por qué, ya que si me lo hubiera pedido yo… -Serena se detiene. -pero a Él le gustan las cosas difíciles, así que hazlo a su modo. Ve a la base de la Logia del Caos, llévale el Cristal, quítale la máscara y regresa a decirme quién es para que te des cuenta de que no soy yo ni estoy mintiendo… ¡Eres la única que puede hacerlo! ¡Ami, por favor! ¡Tienes que decirme de quién se trata! -me suplica ella sujetándome ahora a mí con fuerza de los brazos.

Yo miro a Serena, con la desesperación más terrible en el fondo de sus ojos y una gran ansiedad por saber quién se ocultaba bajo la máscara. ¿Era posible que dijera la verdad? ¿Era posible que ella no fuera El Maestro?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -le pregunto yo. Ella palidece.

-Tengo que saberlo para estar segura de lo que haré a partir de mañana, y tú eres mi única oportunidad para saber quién es. Ami chan… toma el Cristal, ve allá y regresa a tiempo de la Ceremonia de Clausura. Entre más dudes, entre más tardes, no será posible que sepas la verdad y que regreses. ¡Por favor, ve! -me suplica Serena. -¡Ve y descubre quién es para que todo esto termine! –suplica Serena y algo en su tono de voz, desesperado y apremiante, me hace creer al fin que puede ser posible que ella no sea quien yo creo.

-Iré a la base, y me enfrentaré al Maestro. -le digo yo. -Y regresaré a tiempo. -declaro al fin. Sea verdad o sea una treta de Serena para engañarme, iba a llegar hasta el final de esto, y eso sería solo posible si iba a la base y cumplía todos los requisitos. Serena me abraza.

-¡Gracias, Ami chan, gracias! No tienes idea de todo lo que depende de que yo sepa quién es Él, mi decisión final mi futuro… y tú puedes ayudarme a saberlo. -me dice la reina rubia desconcertándome aún más con esas palabras. Yo me separo de ella.

-Llegaré a tiempo, Serena. -declaro yo y bajo las escaleras del observatorio sin decirle más y de vez en vez, miro a Serena que sigue en silencio, mirándome a mi alejarme con una mirada de esperanza en la que puede leer tantas cosas… tantos motivos, tantas verdades… que me asustan.

Avanzo por los pasillos de la zona en que Rei y yo no habíamos llegado a destruir en nuestra pequeña batalla, y pensando y repensando mis hipótesis, me repito que necesito ver de nuevo las notas de la pared de mi habitación. Tenía tres horas y media para ir a la base, enfrentarlo y regresar a tiempo del festejo de clausura, pero había mucho que pensar.

Llego a mis habitaciones y abro la puerta con mi medallón, entro y me detengo al frente de todas las hojas que tenía pegadas en la pared. Comienzo a mirar en la primera, de donde partieron mis hipótesis para comenzar a ponerle al Maestro el Rostro de Serena. Si no era ella, alguien más debía ser… pero ¿Quién?

Respirando agitadamente, tomo de sobre mi escritorio un marcador negro y comienzo el mismo camino, primero pienso en todos los que no podían ser. Ni Luna, ni Mako ni yo. Ahora tampoco Serena. Artemis estaba descartado, o no me habría dado esa nota que interceptó. El resto aún eran candidatos y debía escribir sus nombres: La misma Rei, Minako, el Rey Endymion, Helios, la princesa, Hotaru… las Outher… -yo escribo todos los posibles nombres en las hojas de la pared. Nueve sospechosos. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de reducirlos. Mi primer error garrafal fue haber pensado que por su torcida relación con Luna, el maestro era hombre. Aunque quedaban Endymion y Helios, a mi me parecía que el motivo de su relación con Luna-Primus no era romántica, sino de una complicidad terrible. Allí estaba mi segundo error. Serena encajaba perfectamente con esa complicidad con Luna y con la fidelidad casi canina de ella, pero si sacaba a Serena de la ecuación, entonces… ¿Con quién de los restantes Luna podría tener esa fidelidad?

-¡Maldita Sea! -me quejé furiosa ante la total incomprensión de esa posibilidad. Luna tenía que ser la respuesta. El Maestro se acercó primero a ella, sin máscara, y la convenció de que debía apoyarlo y ser parte de la Logia con una sola y sencilla motivación. El bienestar de Serena.

-Calma, Ami. Piensa las variables. -hablo conmigo misma y camino hacia un cajón de mi escritorio donde busco el pergamino doblado que Artemis me había dado con el mensaje de Luna para el Maestro.

Revuelvo las cosas que tengo allí hasta que encuentro el pequeño pedazo de papel enredado en el brazalete contabilizador de puntos que alguna vez usamos en la misión Beta, en el juego de Paintball, en el ataque al edificio dorado.

Como no puedo desenrollar sin romper el pedazo de papel, tomo ambas cosas, las saco y cierro el cajón, dejando el brazalete a un lado y abriendo el papel para leerlo de nuevo:

_"Rey Oscuro: La misión está preparada. El cambio se acerca y hemos logrado avanzar en el camino que teníamos dispuesto. Pude eludir el interrogatorio de Lady Uranus pero creo que la tendré encima por un tiempo. Si algo sale mal, siempre está el recurso de Minako, pero no voy a fallarte, tengo clara mi misión, es por "ELLA". Vamos a conseguir el Cristal de Plata y a lograr nuestros propósitos, te lo juro, y tú y yo sabemos que mi única motivación es servirte. Primus"_

Estaba segura que si descifraba el porqué de la elección de Luna y de su fidelidad, eso me llevaría hacia El Maestro. Quedaba claro que la motivación que usó el Maestro para atraer a Luna fue Serena, la supuesta seguridad de Serena, la idea de salvarla de una catástrofe que se avecinaba si el reino seguía por el camino del desequilibrio y quizá… la incómoda situación del desliz del Rey Endymion con Rei chan… porque nadie era más férrea acusadora de Mars que Luna. En esa carta, Luna habla de que le queda el recurso de Minako porque evidentemente ambas estaban siguiendo y espiando al Rey y a Rei chan, y si alguien la cuestionaba sobre sus salidas y misterios, siempre podía usar a Mina como coartada de que sus actividades eran perfectamente lícitas y normales, cuidar el honor del matrimonio real. Sí, eso quedaba claro. Más tarde habla de tener clara su misión por ELLA y esa ELLA es la Reina.

Luna sabía la intención final del Maestro de conseguir el Cristal de Plata; lo sabía, lo apoyaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a tenerlo y lo habría hecho si no la sacan del juego. Su única motivación es servirle… Luna le dijo a Serena en el interrogatorio que no le temiera al cambio y que dejara salir al "Rey Oscuro" que habitaba en su interior. Si Serena no era el Maestro, si era verdad que este se acercó a ella igual que a todas nosotras y la eligió como rival en este juego de estrategia, entonces Luna se refería a que la Reina se dejara guiar por el Maestro. Luna llama Rey Oscuro al Maestro.

-Rey Oscuro… Rey Oscuro… -murmuro yo y regreso a la pared donde tengo escritos los nombres de los nueve sospechosos, los miro y me quedo pensando a quién de esas personas, Luna puede llamarle Rey Oscuro. Mis ojos se posan en el nombre escrito en kanji de Rei Hino, después en el de Minako Aino, y sigo mirando cada nombre hasta que al fin… ¡AL FIN LO VEO!

No puedo contener el grito de júbilo que escapa de mi garganta cuando al fin lo entiendo, me dejo caer de rodillas ante las hojas de papel pegadas en la pared con mis ojos clavados en el nombre que buscaba… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era la solución más simple y más sencilla! ¡Estuvo a mi vista todo este endemoniado tiempo y me compliqué la vida con ecuaciones y explicaciones complejas! No podía ser que lo hubiese pasado por alto, claro, tenía todo para ser El Maestro, todo, cada una de las posibles explicaciones encajaba a la perfección. El Rey Oscuro, Luna, las máscaras, los motivos, la ubicuidad, su inteligencia, su capacidad de planear algo como esto… solo hay algo que no entiendo bien. Sus motivos para desear el Cristal, pero lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo.

Así, pensando, me dirijo, solo por corroborar, a mi computadora junto al escritorio y la enciendo. Mientras encendía, miro el brazalete contabilizador y un recuerdo más que corroboraba mi teoría llega a mi mente. Busco un pequeño juego de delgados desarmadores y abro con cuidado el brazalete, mirando dentro en busca de algo que evidentemente no encuentro. Sonreí. Una prueba más. Y me faltaba otra.

Tecleo mis datos de acceso al sistema en la computadora y reviso los correos electrónicos pasados, buscando uno que seguramente había sido enviado hace mucho y que había ignorado por pensar erróneamente que el Maestro era Serena. Busco y allí está; hace cuatro días, directo de los laboratorios de Ciudad Aquae, mi mejor química, Loeira, había enviado el resultado del análisis de la fibra de la máscara que recogí en la base de ciudad Ígnea. Abrí el correo electrónico y leo el resultado.

Conforme leo, mi sonrisa aumenta. Allí está todo. Siempre tuve las pistas de la verdadera identidad del Maestro delante de mis ojos. Debo sentirme avergonzada de ser la "Mente más Brillante del Reino" como decían muchos, y haberme dado cuenta hasta este momento; pero lo hice antes de que se quitara la máscara y eso había sido un triunfo.

Ya tengo todo para enfrentarlo, solo me faltaba el Cristal de Plata que me esperaba en la fuente de Pegaso del Jardín. Había más respuestas que necesitaba, pero iba a pedírselas cara a cara. Así pensando, tomo el brazalete abierto, el pedazo de pergamino y mi abrigo blanco con capucha, para después salir de palacio. Miro mi reloj, eran las 7:18 de la tarde y afuera ya estaba oscuro. La reunión de clausura era a las 10 de la noche y aún me pregunto si me bastaría ese tiempo para preguntar todo lo que debía preguntar.

Llego a la fuente de Pegaso y miro en torno; Minako no está allí. Solo la destrucción que dejamos en el jardín. Usando el poder de mi elemento, me elevo en medio de la fuente de Pegaso apartando el agua y usando ésta para impulsarme hasta la cabeza de la enorme escultura de mármol, de cuya frente tomo el contenedor del Cristal de Plata. Ahora estoy lista para enfrentarlo.

**Base de la Logia del Caos. 7: 40 pm. **

Entro en la base subterránea de la Logia y miro todas las luces apagadas. Sé que Él está allí porque el sistema de mantenimiento está encendido así como el vagón con la computadora que me condujo allí. Camino por la estancia y me dirijo a la sala de reuniones donde hay encendida una tenue luz amarilla.

Cuando llego a la habitación, veo sentado de espaldas a mí en una de las tres sillas de nosotras, al Maestro, vistiendo uno de sus típicos trajes negros encapuchados; está de espaldas a mí y sobre la mesa, está una máscara de calavera de plástico y a su lado, un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de un botón que servía para modificar la voz. Veo encima de la mesa de la base, en las cinco puntas del pentaalfa, cada una de las reliquias sagradas que hemos robado. El trofeo de diamante, la tiara lunar, el cetro lunar, la copa lunar y el bastón del Rey Endymion.

Evidentemente ya se ha rendido, porque al ver que está sin máscara es una seña inequívoca de que me esperaba. Aunque está de espaldas a mí y no veo su cara, ya no hace falta. Camino hacia allí y pongo el pequeño cofre circular dentro del que se haya el Cristal de Plata en medio de la estrella de cinco picos.

-Ya sé quien eres. Acabo de hablar con Serena y de reordenar datos en mi cabeza. Así que no hace falta que sigas sin darme la cara. -digo yo y permanezco de pie.

-Ya sabía que tarde o temprano lo adivinarías. De igual manera no tenía pensado seguirme ocultando de ti, no luego de todo lo que haz hecho por llegar al final del juego. -me responde ya sin esa voz grave y cavernosa de siempre, sino con la suya, confirmando del todo mis sospechas. -¿Qué me delató? -me pregunta.

-Nada que tú pudieras controlar. Una nota que Artemis interceptó de una de las palomas mensajeras que tú y Luna usaban para enviarnos mensajes. En esa nota, Luna te llama "Rey Oscuro" y mi gran error fue pensar que "Rey Oscuro" era una forma de llamarte a ti, un nombre clave entre ustedes dos. No lo era, no era un nombre clave; estaba leyendo separados los kanjis cuando debí hacerlo junto. Luna no te estaba dando ese nombre, Luna estaba escribiendo tu apellido. Meiōsei. ¿Verdad… Setsuna? -digo yo al fin el nombre que había adivinado hace unas horas.

Ella gira la silla en que estaba sentada y clava sus ojos rojos en los míos, dándome la cara al fin. Sonríe de lado y me aplaude.

-¡Bravo, Ami chan! ¡Bravo!... La Mente más Brillante del Reino no me decepciona al final del juego. -me dice y se pone de pie bajando la capucha que cubría su cabeza. -pero dime por favor que ha habido algo más que me delató que una nota de la imprudente de Luna.

-Hay más elementos. Este por ejemplo. -saco yo del bolso de mi abrigo el brazalete que ella nos dio en la misión de Ciudad Metallus para contar los puntos del paintball y se lo lanzo encima de la mesa. Ella lo toma y mira que lo he abierto con mi desarmador. -recordé la reunión en la base de Ciudad Lignum, cuando contabilizabas los puntos de cada una de nosotras, a Makoto le diste 100 puntos más porque, en palabras literales tuyas: "_Hizo aflorar el lado oscuro y Caótico de Lady Plutón"_ entonces me extrañé de que lo supieras siendo que Makoto hizo eso en su batalla individual y no lo había comentado con nadie. Dijiste ante mi extrañeza, que los brazaletes tenían un sistema de grabación y que podías escuchar muchas cosas interesantes. Mentiste. Abrí el brazalete y no tiene ningún sistema de grabación. ¿La respuesta lógica? Sólo había una forma de que supieras exactamente la forma como Makoto provocó a Lady Plutón. Que tú fueras Lady Plutón. -explico yo mi deducción.

-No importa cuantas veces planees algo, cuantos siglos te tardes en visualizar cada detalle y en analizar cada posible error, siempre algo se escapa. -me dice Setsuna sin dejar de mirarme. -¿Y qué más?

-La prueba final fue un análisis químico que mandé hacer de una pequeña fibra que recogí de tu máscara africana en ciudad Ígnea. La mejor química del reino me ha mandado un informe en que especifica con detalles técnicos que no pienso repetirte, que esa fibra no es de ningún material conocido en la tierra, sino que se trata de una fibra vegetal de una planta llamada Capoc, extraída de un árbol de ceiba llamado _Chorisia Speciosa _o _Chorisia Insignis _algo que no tendría nada de malo, excepto que ese árbol se extinguió hace muchos siglos y no sobrevivió a la creación de Tokio de Cristal. Tontamente llegué a pensar por el detalle de tus máscaras que el Maestro era Artemis, pero me equivoqué. Artemis ciertamente tiene gusto por fabricar máscaras, pero las suyas las hace con materiales de este siglo. Tú en cambio, la única con las llaves de la puerta del Tiempo, tienes una colección de máscaras que traes de lugares del pasado a los que viajas con frecuencia… a pesar de las restricciones que hay al respecto ¿Verdad? -le digo yo. Ella suspira. -¿Cuántos siglos tienes planeando esto?

-Después de salvar al futuro de la influencia de Blackmoon, casi 200 años desde el siglo XXX. -me confiesa.

-Supongo, Setsuna, que tengo derecho a conocer los motivos de quien me ha estado manipulando por casi medio siglo. ¿No te parece? -la animo yo. Ella asiente.

-Te lo diré, pero no sé si lo logres comprender. En el pasado, siempre estuve esperando el momento en que Tokio de Cristal llegara. Mi misión desde el Milenio de Plata fue proteger la puerta del tiempo y esperar a que la era de paz y perfección llegara al fin, y yo esperaba que eso pasara, para poder descansar, ser relevada de mi misión. En un mundo con paz y armonía perfecta, sin maldad y sin peligros, mi labor en la puerta del tiempo ya no era necesaria. Pero llegó Tokio de Cristal, llegó la era de paz y armonía… y yo seguía atada a mi deber en la Puerta del Tiempo. Tuve Paciencia un siglo, pero al no recibir respuesta entonces le pregunté por qué seguía siendo una maldita prisionera con grillete invisible. -indica Setsuna furiosa golpeando con su puño la mesa.

-¿A quién? -dudo yo. -¿A quién le preguntaste?

-A quien me lanzó esta maldición, desde luego. -insiste ella y me mira con ira en el fondo de sus pupilas rojas. -a la Reina Serenity. -me confiesa.

-¿A la reina Serenity? Pero como es que tú… si ella murió hace milenios… -dudo yo, pero después comprendo. -Claro. De la misma forma en que conseguiste las máscaras. Solo tú tienes la facultad de viajar en el tiempo a tu antojo; siempre se supo que Sailor Plutón poseía algún conocimiento privilegiado acerca del devenir de los sucesos, incluyendo lo que sucederá en un futuro lejano y en el pasado. Pero este conocimiento sólo se conocía muy vagamente, sin que se llegara a saber nunca su verdadero límite o alcance. Así como puedes viajar al futuro, puedes hacerlo al pasado, pero no puedes interferir en alguno de los sucesos que ves o de lo contrario…

-Así es, Ami. Todo eso es verdad. Mi misión ha sido siempre estar sola y no tener una vida propia, o una muerte propia, pues estoy ligada a la Puerta del Tiempo y al cargo, o más bien maldición, que me puso la Reina Serenity. Existen los tres tabúes de la Piedra Granate. -habla ella.

-Los sé. El primero, dice que jamás debes permitir que nadie viaje a través de la puerta. El segundo, dice que jamás debes dejar esa puerta sin protección. Y el tercero, que jamás debes usar el poder de la Piedra de Granate para detener el Tiempo. -recito yo.

-Los dos primeros son una falacia, porque ya los he intentado y tú sabes que siempre regreso a mi eterna prisión. De hecho, viajé al pasado no solo por mi pasatiempo de máscaras antiguas, sino también para preguntarle de frente a la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata por qué no podía ser libre, si ya había cumplido mi misión. Y ella me mostró porqué. Tokio de Cristal, Ami, no era el mundo perfecto que todas pensábamos. Tokio de Cristal estaba condenado a la destrucción. No por la mano de un enemigo poderoso de otra galaxia, sino por la mano de los mismos ciudadanos que vivían en él. Sí. La sabia Reina me mostró una visión. Vi el futuro, Ami chan. Vi Tokio de Cristal en el año 600… ¿Y sabes qué vi? -me dice Setsuna. Yo niego con la cabeza. -Vi un reino en decadencia, vi a las sagradas senshis levantadas en lucha contra su propia reina, en pelea unas con otras, en desacuerdo total con el sistema represivo y antinatural que la reina estaba permitiendo, y vi guerra y revueltas de los mismos ciudadanos, gente muriendo, un horrible escenario de guerra en donde las diferentes ciudades se alzaban en armas y se destruían unas a otras.

Vi a una reina abatida e incapaz de controlar esa situación, deshecha y sin ánimos de levantar un dedo en contra de quienes antes fueron sus amigas y aliadas. La vi permitiendo que todo pasara sin hacer algo por detenerlo, derrotada y con sentimientos de culpa. Y entonces entendí qué iba a pasar. Los mundos perfectos y las Utopías perfectas no existían, y de nuevo me vi a mí, sola, abandonada de todos, porque incluso la Reina moriría, pero yo no. De nuevo como en el pasado iba a sobrevivir yo sola a un cataclismo. Iba a quedarme sola para siempre, porque yo no puedo morir. Y entonces fue cuando me dije que no iba a permitir que eso pasara. No iba a dejar que este mundo y esa era llegara al extremo que vi en mi visión, y fue como idee una manera segura de que todos se dieran cuenta del error en que estaban cayendo; principalmente la Reina Serena, de una forma pacífica, que yo pudiera controlar y que a todos en el Concejo de Gobierno y en la Sociedad, sacudiera de tal forma, que entendieran y corrigieran el rumbo.

-Así creaste la Logia del Caos. -adivino yo. Setsuna asiente. -tuviste mucho tiempo para crear cada detalle. Para construir las bases, para pensar y planear meticulosamente las misiones, y para elegir cuidadosamente a tus colaboradoras. El tiempo, para ti, no tiene sentido. Observaste a todos en el Concejo de Gobierno e hiciste tu selección. Si iba a ser una lección para la Reina tendrías que elegir a personas de las que ella jamás esperara una lección de este tamaño.

-Luna fue la primera. Yo sabía y había notado la manera recelosa en que ella miraba a Lady Mars y como todos en palacio, no tenia duda de qué era lo que recelaba de ella. Si te soy honesta, Luna no estaba tan mal en eso. En esa visión del futuro, el pequeño, insignificante y superficial hecho de la relación entre Lady Mars y el Rey Endymion había adquirido proporciones tremendas, y era una de las razones más poderosas de la inercia de la Reina Serena en el año 600. -me dice ella. -Me acerqué a Luna sin máscaras, solo usando mis propios argumentos como la Guardiana del Tiempo y le confesé intencionadamente esa parte de mi visión, la parte sobre la ruina del reino en el futuro si la reina no corregía el camino. Luna está obsesionada con proteger a la Reina, con su felicidad y su integridad, y fue fácil de convencer.

-¿Le contaste sobre Rei y el Rey Endymion, verdad? -le digo y ella sonríe. Comienzo a caminar alrededor de ella mientras hablo. -no solo le hablaste a Luna sobre el peligro del futuro para la Reina o el riesgo que la represión traía para el reino. Manipulaste a Luna para que te ayudara a "Salvar a la reina" y fuera incondicional a tus propósitos. Pero al mismo tiempo, tú como El Maestro, también te presentaste ante la reina. La hiciste reflexionar, dudar de los principios que había defendido y la hiciste entrar al juego como tu oponente personal. Pero esto se salió de tu control. Jamás reflexionaste que jugabas con humanos y no con piezas de ajedrez, con humanos que en todo lo que hacen tienen un lado emotivo y psicológico proclive a desarrollar sentimientos. -le digo yo mientras rodeo a Setsuna en círculos.

-Touché, mi querida Tertius. Doscientos años de planeación, de meticuloso cuidado en cada detalle, no fueron bastantes. Una parte de mí creo que todavía es humana y cometo errores; mi error, como bien lo has notado, fue pensar que aquellos a quienes elegí para este juego eran muy capaces de anular sus emociones y pensar con ecuanimidad. Nunca, jamás, consideré importante el factor emocional. Por eso las elegí a Ustedes, luego de muchos años de observarlas.

-Vaya. Comienzo a comprender… Siempre me pregunté por qué nosotras tres ¿Por qué no Rei? ¿Por qué no Mina, la princesa, Hotaru, Haruka o Michiru? -le digo yo.

-Porque no estaban libres de sus emociones, mi muy querida Tertius. Comenzando por Lady Mars, desde luego y sus problemas personales con el Rey, Minako habría sido buena opción, no niego que lo pensé, pero había detalles que tú sabes que no habría estado dispuesta a asumir de ser parte de la Logia. Hotaru y Rini habrían sido buena opción pero estaban en el equipo de las piezas negras. La Reina eligió jugar con el grupo de los "niños pequeños" y le concedí ese detalle. Decía que esos tres eran indispensables para su plan de ataque. -me responde Setsuna.

-De verdad lograste que no sospechara de ti. El modo como protegías y defendías a la Princesa y a Hotaru, tu afán por sacarlas de las misiones oficiales, tú renuncia a ser su tutora... No era precisamente por querer evitarles peligro, si no porque sabías que ellas dos y Helios eran parte del equipo negro, del equipo de la reina, y querías evitar que nos atraparan antes de cumplir las misiones que nos habías designado. ¿Debería decir Gracias? -ironizo yo y me siento en la mesa. Ella se encoge de hombros. -dime porqué no Haruka y Michiru. -insisto yo.

-Porque no quería a nadie capaz de involucrar sentimientos en esto. Pensé en Makoto porque estaba segura de que sería capaz de todo con tal de algo de diversión y peligro, y porque necesitaba a una del grupo de las extremistas. Haruka y Rei no eran opción. Makoto tiene una relación sentimental estable con alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el gobierno y ese detalle la hacía libre de lazo emotivo. -responde ella. -Makoto es la fuerza y el desenfreno salvaje que nos caracteriza. Mi Caballo Blanco.

-Entiendo por qué Makoto. Pero Luna no cumple el estándar. ¿Qué hay de su relación con Artemis? -insisto yo. Ella ríe.

-Tertius, Tertuis. Luna no tiene mayor afán en su vida que salvar a la reina, que vivir y morir por ella de ser necesario. Está condicionada en todas sus vidas y rencarnaciones para ello y lo de Artemis es algo secundario. Esa mujer es la más fiel aliada de la reina Serena. Algo enfermizo, si deseas, pero puedo jurar que en caso de que se viera en la necesidad de elegir si salva a Artemis o a la Reina, no dudaría en elegirla a ella. Por algo Luna es Primus, la Fidelidad Extrema, la Torre Blanca. -me explica Setsuna.

-Ahora dime porqué yo. -insisto. Ella sonríe.

-Tertius. Tú eras sin duda el poderoso y sabio Alfil Blanco. La sabiduría, el pensamiento frio y científico, el elemento ideológico que nos haría invencibles. La Mente más Brillante del Reino tenía que ser parte de mi equipo de piezas blancas en este juego, y convencerte no fue difícil. Eras mi pieza secreta. Siempre pensé que en el caso de que alguien atrapara a Makoto o a Luna, por ningún motivo las podrían relacionar a ellas dos o a alguna de ellas contigo. No me equivoqué. Tu aportaste al equipo un plus de ideas nuevas y de aditamentos sofisticados, porque como Tertius, acertadamente llamado por Primus "Cerebro Maligno" hiciste posibles la mayorías de las locuras que había ideado con tus armas modificadas, las motocicletas, las armas congelantes y las anestesias efectivas. -explica Setsuna. -como siempre les dije, las tres eran unas hermosas flores del Mal que elegí con sumo cuidado. -me explica Setsuna. -Fuerza, Fidelidad y Sabiduría. Todo lo que yo no tengo…

-Realmente te admiro, Setsuna. Jamás pensé que alguien lograra lo que tu haz logrado. Manipular a cada una de nosotras con su propia debilidad o fortaleza a tu antojo. Incluso a la reina. Ahora comprendo. Cuando en las reuniones hablábamos de una posible relación personal de Primus con Lady Uranus, te molestabas. Pero no porque estuvieras celosa como alguna vez tontamente Mako y yo pensamos, si no porque el elemento de los "sentimientos personales" era algo que no querías incluir en la ecuación perfecta que era la Logia del Caos. -le digo yo. Setsuna suspira.

-De igual manera no logré mucho. Creo que llevé demasiado lejos este juego con la Reina. Elegí un mal momento. Uno en el cual ella y el Rey estaban distanciados… no me di cuenta de en qué momento la Reina comenzó a… -ella no dice más y se deja caer en la silla con la cabeza entre sus manos, frotando desesperada su cabello.

-Esto nos enseña una lección a ambas, Setsuna. Podemos ser muy inteligentes, astutas, fuertes o valientes y sin embargo, jamás vamos a poder calcular y prever lo que una persona va a sentir. Ni yo con mi ciencia, ni tú con tu visión del futuro. -le digo yo y palmeo su espalda sentándome en la silla frente a ella.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos hago con esto? -me pregunta mientras me mira preocupada.

-La reina quiere que regrese a la explanada con el Cristal a tiempo de la ceremonia de Juramento. Y quiere que le diga quién es El Maestro. -insisto yo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Ami chan, por favor! No puede saber que se trata de mí. No luego de lo que cree que siente… -me toma ella del brazo. -eso arruinaría todo, ¡TODO!

-Setsuna. Te admiro muchísimo, ya te lo dije antes, pero este error tuyo… es imperdonable. Conociendo la frágil situación de los reyes y lo propensa que es Serena a enamorarse de hombres misteriosos con máscara… debiste preverlo. -le digo yo tomando su mano. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Fui una maldita estúpida… -se auto insulta y presiona mi mano con fuerza, con tanta fuerza y frustración que una de sus uñas se entierra en mi mano, logrando sacar algo de sangre. Yo entiendo su ira y su frustración y no me quejo.

-¿Cómo pensabas terminar este juego? -le regreso yo la pregunta. Ella sonríe.

-El final. El ansiado final del camino. -dice y sus ojos se clavan en el cofre dorado del Cristal de Plata que he dejado sobre la mesa. -todo lo que hice, cada una de mis motivaciones, cada acción, palabra o idea, eran para llegar al final, Ami. En el fondo, a mí no me interesaba grandemente ni la filosofía de la Logia que tanto amas, ni el reino, ni el futuro. En el fondo hice todo esto para conseguir algo personal. -añade y toma en su mano el cofre dorado.

-No entiendo. -digo yo desconcertada. Ella sonríe de lado y acaricia el cofre de la joya sagrada.

-¿Conoces el viejo mito del Dios Nórdico llamado Balder? -le pregunta. Yo asiento.

-Claro. El hijo de Odín protegido por su madre Frigg, quien hizo prometer a toda creatura o cosa del mundo que no lastimara a su hijo, por eso era invulnerable a todo, nada podía matarlo… excepto una rama de muérdago, ya que el muérdago no juró. Loki hace que le disparen una flecha de muérdago y así muere. -digo yo. Ella asiente.

-He sido Balder todos estos años, Ami. Más de los que puedo contar. He viajado en el pasado, presente y futuro buscando algo, lo que sea, arma, creatura o sustancia, que me hagan morir, pero nada funciona. Nada. No puedo morir, nada me mata. Nada me deja descansar. -me confiesa ella. -Me descubriste por el significado de mi apellido en Kanji. Pues bien, el significado de mi nombre no es mejor. _Setsunai. _-dice ella.

-Doloroso. -digo yo el significado. Ella asiente.

-Tardé un poco en reflexionar que quizá la misma joya con que la reina Serenity me maldijo en el Milenio de Plata, era la única joya que también me podía liberar de esta maldición. El Sagrado Cristal de Plata, era lo único que podía ayudarme a encontrar la paz, y el final de tanto dolor. -dice ella y acaricia con su mano el pequeño cofre.

-Eso es lógico. No entiendo por qué alguien como tú, que puede manipular el tiempo y viajar en él no lo tomó antes. Pudiste hacerlo. -insisto yo.

-Pude, pero no quise. Hay un pequeño detalle, Ami chan. Estoy atada a la maldición del Tiempo por una cadena invisible, de la que el Orbe Granate es el grillete. No en balde mi báculo tiene forma de llave. La Puerta del Tiempo no puede quedare sin una guardiana. El Orbe Granate no puede estar sin alguien a quien mantener prisionero, sin un guardián. Es algo cruel, Ami, pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar en la sagrada filosofía del equilibrio que defendemos? -dice mientras juega en sus dedos con el cofre del cristal de plata. -el Yin y el Yang, el bien y el mal, el orden y el caos. Todo es una sola e indestructible dualidad. Y de ser así. ¿Cuál es la contraparte del Cristal de Plata? -pregunta ella.

-El cristal dorado del Rey Endymion. -me apresuro a contestar. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No dije complemento, dije contraparte. Dime qué joya hay en la galaxia que sea lo contrario del Cristal de Plata. Qué joya poderosa hace lo contrario de este. Si uno genera vida y libertad, cuál genera muerte y represión. Si uno está en manos de la reina… ¿Cuál en manos de la esclava? -me pregunta. Yo la miro realmente extrañada.

-Eso que dices es… es… -balbuceo yo mientras en mi mente se hacen todas las conexiones de las palabras de ella.

-Así es, Tertius. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, milenios de hecho. La reina Serenity no me maldijo porque quiso. Lo hizo porque necesitaba limitar el poder de la única joya que puede ser la contraparte del Cristal de Plata. Ella sabía el poder terrible del Orbe Granate, y la única forma que encontró de mantenerlo controlado, fue encapsulando su área de acción y su poder en el único espacio que no podía dañar a nadie. En la Puerta del Tiempo. Mientras el Orbe Granate fuera rojo, y no negro, entonces estaba libre de su poder destructivo. Nunca se volvería el Cristal Negro que pudiera destruirlo todo. Si el Orbe Granate se ocupaba de controlar el tiempo, la fuerza más grande e indescifrable del universo, entonces su poder estaba canalizado. Y yo fui designada la guardiana, la esclava y la prisionera de esa joya sin que se me haya pedido opinión ni dado opción; pero ahora, Tertius, ahora puedo al fin ser libre. Tengo todo lo que necesito para liberarme. El Cristal de Plata, el Orbe Granate… y una sucesora. -habla la mujer de ojos rojos y me mira con una sonrisa tan terriblemente demente que logra causarme escalofríos.

-¿Sucesora? ¿A qué te refieres con… sucesora? -le pregunto yo. La veo levantarse de la silla con el cofre del cristal de plata en sus manos y caminar hacia el trono donde siempre presidía las reuniones de la Logia.

-Ami chan… Tertius… ¿Aún no te das cuenta? no quería un futuro en el cual estuviera sola por siempre, y por eso idee la Logia del Caos como lección para la reina y la sociedad de que nada sin equilibrio puede subsistir. Pero además, idee a la Logia del Caos como un concurso, un casting, una selección de la mejor. No podía planear mi propio suicidio y el fin de mi tortura si no dejaba a un sucesor que cargue con mi maldición. La Puerta del Tiempo no puede quedarse sin guardián, ni el Orbe Granate sin alguien a quien aprisionar. -dice y toma el báculo sagrado que descansa recargado en su trono. Al momento veo a este brillar con intensidad con una luz roja mientras del cofre del Cristal de Plata también escapan destellos blancos.

-No Setsuna… por favor no me digas que… -digo yo asustada dando dos pasos atrás.

-Oh si, Ami querida. Esta es mi única motivación. Este juego fue para elegir a la mejor entre Ustedes tres, para que de forma egoísta y arbitraria, cargue con mi propia maldición. Si yo hubiera hecho esto sin una sucesora, al momento de mi suicidio, el maldito Orbe Granate me habría traído de regreso, sana y salva, a la Puerta del Tiempo, como me ha pasado tantas veces. Pero ahora será diferente. Ahora, Ami Mizuno, tú serás la guardiana del tiempo y vas a liberarme de mi condena. Moriré y seré libre, y no tendré remordimientos porque tú eres y serás, mejor guardiana que yo. -me dice mientras camina hacia mí con las dos piedras en sus manos envuelta con las luces que despiden ambas.

-¡Estas muy equivocada si crees que yo voy a ayudarte a semejante locura! -le digo yo por primera vez realmente asustada. Una risa totalmente demente escapa de sus labios. Todos los muebles entorno a la base están siendo lanzados a los lados por la terrible fuerza de ambas gemas.

-Muy tarde para retractarte, Ami chan. Tengo todos los elementos. Los dos cristales más poderosos de la galaxia, una sucesora y su sangre. -dice ella y entonces recuerdo la herida de mi mano que me hizo con su uña y miro el dorso de mi mano arañado del que escapa un hilo se sangre. Setsuna toca con su uña con mi sangre el Orbe Granate y este lanza una serie de destellos negros que lo envuelven.

Yo, totalmente aterrada de lo que creo que pretende, enciendo en mi mano un resplandor azul y me pongo en guardia.

-¡No te dejaré hacer lo que deseas, Setsuna! -la amenazo yo. Otra risa de ella.

-Lo lamento, Ami, pero no me detendré. No ahora. Nada hay que desee más que ser libre de esto. Además no te enterarás. Usaré mi último acto como guardiana del tiempo para romper el último Tabú. Voy a detener el tiempo y a suicidarme enterrando el cristal de plata en mi pecho, mientras el Orbe Granate termina de aceptarte como su nueva dueña. Y cuando todo termine no sabrás siquiera qué fue lo que pasó. -me amenaza ella y abre el cofre del Cristal de Plata. Este destella con muchísima fuerza y puedo sentir ese poder.

-¡No te dejaré! -grito yo y me lanzo hacia ella corriendo para atacarla con una descarga de poder mientras de mi mano sale un gran chorro de agua. Salto con mi mano en alto para atacarla pero ella interpone el Orbe Granate y ríe. La gema roja recibe mi ataque y enseguida, comienza a colorearse en un tono azul profundo. Un intenso poder me lanza hacia atrás y me estrello en la pared, cayendo después al suelo.

-Gracias, Ami Tertius. Acabas de darme el último elemento de la ecuación. Ahora el Orbe sabe quién será su próxima prisionera y yo… -dice ella. Yo me incorporo y me levanto del suelo mirándola furiosa. El báculo en su mano ya tenía la gema coloreada de azul, pero mi asombro es aun mayor cuando veo a Setsuna tomar en su mano el Sagrado Cristal de Plata, tirando en el suelo el cofre que lo contenía y levantarlo en alto. El poder de este es demasiado y toda la base se estremece.

-¡Setsuna! ¡No lo hagas! -me armo yo de valor y corro hacia ella dispuesta a detenerla. Ella al verme acercarme dice las palabras que yo más temía.

-¡_Time Stop_! -grita ella aquel hechizo y entonces todo en torno parece para mí ir en cámara lenta. Alcanzo a verla a ella sonreír y de un golpe clavar el Cristal de Plata en su corazón mientras lanzas un grito agudo de dolor. Cuanto más intento alcanzarla y evitar eso, más lento corro y más pesadez siento. La gravedad es tanta y tan terrible y mis movimientos tan lentos, que extiendo la mano para detener a Setsuna pero indefectiblemente la escena se congela delante de mis ojos; después todo se pone blanco, y pierdo la noción del tiempo… el tiempo… el tiempo… la fuerza y la motivación detrás del Maestro, no era otra que el tiempo… la única fuerza de la Galaxia que nadie podía jamás entender, una fuerza que no había considerado, que no había medido ni magnificado y que ahora me acababa de absorber por completo.

**NOTAS FINALES: Espero no me maten. Falta un epílogo, sin duda. Siento el laaaaargo capítulo pero creo que el final lo merecía, no quise cortar en dos porque se pierde la adrenalina y la idea. ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Decepcionados? …U.u acepto todos los comentarios y espero compense el tiempo que no actualicé. Si. Estaba planeado así desde el capítulo del ataque a Ciudad Metallus. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a Malkav por su apoyo y haber dado la idea; le dedico la pelea de Ami que ha tenido Alquimia, ironía, acción y sangre. Espero la compense. **

**Dedico el chap a mi amiga Genbu sama que es su cumple en unas horas, por ser la fan mas dedicada y constante de la Logia del Caos y hacer muchas de sus teorías (ganando varias estrellas como con lo de Luna, lo de los 3 niños y lo de Rei y Endy ) con mi fic, por la compañía y su amistad ¡FELIZ DIA AMIX! **

**Gracias a todos los demás lectores y mención especial para ****Julio.C Matheus que fue el único que dedujo la identidad del Maestro…¡MIS FELICITACIONES! Y en el epílogo agradezco como es debido, hoy estoy agotada…T.T. Nos vemos en el epílogo y…¡LARGA VIDA AL CAOS!**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI. **


	17. EPILOGO

**LA LOGIA DEL CAOS**

**EPILOGO**

Abrí los ojos luego de regresar de ese extraño viaje lleno de visiones y de sensaciones extrañas y lo único que vi a mi alrededor fue mucha bruma y un espacio vacío. Me incorporé con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un zumbido en los oídos que no me dejaba tener equilibrio para ponerme de pie así que me quedé hincada.

Me daba algo de miedo confesarme que conocía el lugar en el que estaba. El frío, la niebla, el espacio vacío... Ya había estado aquí antes, y solo giré la cabeza a mis espaldas para darme cuenta, al ver la enorme puerta de columnas altas, ahora cerrada, que mi razonamiento había sido lógico. Al fin me incorporé y al apoyarme en el suelo toqué algo metálico que brilló con una intensa luz azul. Era el báculo con forma de llave y la gema ahora pintada de ese tono y que indicaba que este poder y esta maldición eran tan mías ahora como antes fueron de ella. De Setsuna. El báculo se movió y se incrustó en mi mano como si fuera un imán así que aproveché ese apoyo que no pedí para terminar de ponerme en pie.

Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y todo lo que había visto, o soñado, o sentido, bien pudo ser en un instante o bien en un milenio entero porque de todas formas al fin había podido comprender algo que me intrigó muchos años. El gran misterio del tiempo. Y como siempre la explicación más sencilla fue la mejor.

Caminé y toqué con mi mano aquel portal que ahora comenzaba a visualizar de forma diferente. Eso era. No era una puerta del tiempo, el tiempo era solo una de sus variables. Era un Portal dimensional en que la coexistencia de las dimensiones y el deber de mantener el orden de éstas era lo que hacía Setsuna y ahora, haría yo; sin embargo, había algo diferente. Una pequeña gema color morada con caracteres que no pude descifrar, seguramente de la guardiana anterior a ella. También había otra gema de alamandina en el lado izquierdo de la puerta que al mirarla mejor me di cuenta de que tenía el rostro labrado de la anterior guardiana, con un nombre escrito debajo en caracteres de kanji. Eos Cecht.

Ahora estaba segura de que ella no regresaría, y luego de lo que vi en mi viaje dimensional entendí que tampoco quería regresar. Luchó por este descanso muchos años y creo que solo me correspondía respetar eso.

-Te fuiste demasiado rápido para enseñarme como funciona esto, Eos-dije yo-y si de verdad deseabas que valiera la pena, debería haber regresado al momento en que moriste y no aquí-dije mientras tocaba el cristal tinto de la puerta con el báculo en mi mano, los signos de esta se comenzaron a iluminar. Me di cuenta que eso pasaba acercando mi báculo -¡Que rápido le asigno el posesivo!- así que repito la operación.

Así que todo es cuestión de ángulos. Así funcionaba esto. Yo podía dar la coordenada espacio-temporal con la inclinación del báculo. Había mucho que aprender de este portal, pero sin duda tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo. De pronto recordé la última escena de ese viaje temporal en que vi a Eos y sus últimas palabras cuando me miró.

_-"El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos"_- había dicho ella. Cerré los ojos y terminé de acercar el báculo a la puerta que se abrió de golpe emanando una luz intensa, blanca y brillante que me empezó a absorber.

-El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos-repetí esa palabra y entonces, con el báculo en mi mano sujeto con firmeza, atravesé el portal, mientras en mi mente se sucedían las imágenes de todo lo que había aprendido en ese viaje, mientras era conducida entre las billones de dimensiones paralelas a aquella que me llevaban mis recuerdos.

"_Tres encapuchados atravesaban las calles de la ciudad de casas blancas y techos esféricos hasta internarse entre los callejones de ciudad Selenium, la capital del Reino Lunar en el Milenio de Plata. Al fondo de uno de esos callejones, unos soldados de armadura plateada se mueven con linternas. Cuando llegan los encapuchados varios de ellos se llevan la mano al pecho en saludo marcial._

_Uno de los encapuchados baja su capucha y a la luz de la noche y las antorchas aparece una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, con una coleta larga sujeta en alto caminaba con paso veloz entre los soldados que la saludan, seguida de otras dos mujeres que iban tras ella. Una rubia de cabello corto y otra de cabello aguamarina._

_Las tres llegan al final del callejón y la de ojos rojos, arrebatándole la linterna a uno, la acerca para mirar el cuerpo del pequeño niño horriblemente ensangrentado, mutilado y con claros rasgos de haber sido devorado._

_-¡Por Selene!…-murmura la encapuchada de cabello aguamarina._

_-¿Qué fiera en la Luna es capaz de hacer esto?...¿Un tigre blanco?-pregunta la rubia. _

_-No creo. Los tigres blancos no son agresivos, y fuera de ellos ningún tipo de fauna lunar haría algo así-completa la joven de cabello aguamarina._

_-¿Hace cuanto lo encontraron?-pregunta la de ojos rojos y coleta de cabello negro. _

_-Hace media hora, canciller Cecht-responde el guardia-un hombre que guarda su carreta en este callejón vino a dejarla y encontró el cadáver, avisó luego a un guardia que hacía ronda y este nos informó. No se puede identificar el cuerpo-comenta el soldado-¿Qué hacemos?_

_-Recojan el cadáver y llévenlo a un cubículo de mi área-responde la joven de ojos rojos mientras los soldados se alejan a cumplir su obligación y las tres mujeres se colocan las capuchas y regresan por el camino andado hasta las murallas blancas del palacio lunar, donde muestran sus emblemas de la guardia para poder entrar entre los jardines de palacio hasta una habitación en donde las tres ingresan y cierran la puerta. Una vez dentro se retiran las capuchas. _

_-¿Está segura de que no hay ningún sospechoso?-pregunta la rubia._

_-Ninguno, Lady Uranus. Me resisto a creer que haya una creatura capaz de hacer eso, sea animal o humana, en el reino lunar-responde la joven canciller. _

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunta la joven de cabello aguamarina-es el tercer asesinato en dos semanas._

_-Y el concejo interplanetario va a firmar la alianza en cuanto nazca el heredero. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se sepa sobre las muertes o no habrá acuerdo-asegura la rubia._

_-Por eso pedí su ayuda, Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus. Nunca había sido necesario que abandonaran sus puestos de guardianas en sus planetas si no supiera como solucionar este problema-responde la joven de ojos rojos y coleta negra._

_-Tenemos que intentar que no se sepa nada sobre esto, canciller Cecht-indica la rubia-trataremos de investigar lo más posible sobre esto los días que quedan antes de la reunión, y principalmente, encontrar a quien sea que esté cometiendo esta barbarie-confirma ella._

_-Haruka y yo nos quedaremos pero ante todos solo seremos dos guardias lunares más. Solo usted sabrá nuestras identidades-decide la de cabello aguamarina._

_-Dejo todo en sus manos, Lady Uranus, Lady Neptune-responde la de ojos rojos-van a traer el cuerpo en cualquier momento. Iré a avisar a la reina…_

_-Pero…canciller Cecht…¿Cree prudente que la reina se entere de esto en su estado?-inquiere Lady Neptune._

_-Ella pidió expresamente que se le mantuviera informada, desde la muerte de Euterpe, su dama de compañía, y también en el asesinato del guardia del ala sur-responde la de ojos rojos-si apareció un nuevo cuerpo en la ciudad debe saber y yo solo cumplo ordenes. Con su permiso-se aleja la joven funcionaria de palacio y camina por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de la reina, donde los guardias, al reconocerla, le ceden el paso. La joven llega a la puerta de la habitación de su señora y siente de pronto un aire frío recorrerla y cuando va a llamar a la puerta ve un haz de luz blanca que pasa por delante de ella dejando atrás una onda transparente de extraña energía que la deja algo aturdida. Ya había sentido eso mismo antes. Cuando le avisaron sobre el horrible asesinato de la dama de la Reina y fue a la piscina a buscar el cuerpo. _

_Eos Cecht, la fuerte y valiente canciller de la luna, sintió algo de miedo ante esa onda de luz que caminaba sola por el palacio pero más se aterró cuando vio por el pasillo una sombra negra que se deslizaba hacia los jardines. Algo de tétrica, ominosa y terrible tenía aquella sombra y el siseo animalesco de su silbido que alertó los sentidos de la joven guerrera de la luna. _

_-¡Quien anda allí! ¡Identifíquese!-gritó Eos mientras corría en dirección a la sombra oscura en persecución de esta por los jardines mientras sacaba de su cinto la lanza plateada y la abría para poder atacar a la figura negra que huía por los jardines. El miedo de la canciller de la Luna fue mayor aun cuando vio dirigirse a la sombra negra a las habitaciones reales, cuyas ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par. Asustada porque esa sombra malévola pudiera lastimar a la reina, que además estaba encinta, Eos corrió con toda su fuerza y apoyando la lanza en el suelo, se impulsó saltando con sus piernas por delante y golpeando a la sombra negra que ya entraba por la ventana de las habitaciones reales._

_La joven de ojos rojos cayó sobre la sombra que emitió un rugido animalezco, ambas rodaron en el suelo de la habitación real y la guerrera lunar aprisionó las manos del ente terrible sintiendo como las garras del monstruo se clavan en sus manos y muñecas pero conteniendo el dolor intenta golpearla; un rayo de luna entro por la ventana e iluminó la escena mostrando ante los asustados ojos de la chica el rostro terrible de piel morada, los colmillos manchados de sangre y los ojos felinos de un tono amarillo que helaba los huesos…no sabía si aquella sombra era humana o no lo era, tenía garras, una fuerza descomunal y largo cabello azul intenso peinado con coletas, una luna invertida color negro en su frente y el vestido manchado de sangre al igual que su rostro, su boca y sus dientes. Eos contuvo su miedo y siguió forcejeando con ese monstruo._

_-¡Aléjate de mi creatura infame! ¡Respeta a la verdadera soberana de la luna!- rugió la creatura con voz humana._

_-¡La verdadera soberana de la luna es mi señora, la reina Serenity!-respondió la canciller y golpeó con su cabeza la de la creatura terrible con quien luchaba arrancando un rugido de esta; en ese momento el haz de luz blanca que rondaba en las noches por el palacio apareció de nuevo y pasó entre ellas dos; Eos gritó de espanto pues por unos momentos el monstruo con el que luchaba había desaparecido y en su lugar ella tenía sujeta de las muñecas a la misma Reina Serenity._

_Asustada, la guerrera soltó a su soberana y se separó de ella arrastrándose hacia atrás para comprobar por si misma que en efecto, era la soberana de la Luna, con su cabello plateado sujeto en coletas, su vestido blanco totalmente manchado de sangre, así como sus manos y su rostro y boca._

_-Su…Su alteza…-balbucea Eos poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el suelo donde la reina llora._

_-Eos…menos mal que eres tú…-dice entre hipos y sollozos la soberana. La guerrera se hinca en el suelo a su lado._

_-¿Es Usted de verdad?-pregunta dudosa la funcionaria-Su alteza…¿Qué pasa?..._

_-Al fin descubriste la verdad…al fin lo sabes todo…yo asesiné a esas personas, Eos…a Euterpe, al soldado de la puerta Sur y hoy a ese pequeño niño…_

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el palacio Lunar. Justo delante de la Puerta de la sala del trono extrañamente vacía y sin vigilancia. Sabía y estaba segura de que había regresado al lugar correcto a donde había conducido mi báculo entre todas las infinitas configuraciones espacio-temporales. Me dolía la cabeza y sentía los oídos terriblemente doloridos por fuerte punzada. Di algunos pasos y me tambalee deteniéndome en el báculo. Ahora veía una función más de esta arma-llave-traslador, finalmente sí era un báculo. Seguramente Setsuna muchas veces que viajó en el portal se debió sentir como yo.

Me adelanté hacia la puerta y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no tenía al cuello el medallón del símbolo de la tortuga y me preocupó no poder entrar como antes con libertad en las habitaciones de palacio pero en cuanto me acerqué esta se abrió sola.

Entré en la sala del trono y mis ojos se clavaron en el reloj de péndulo que estaba a un lado de este lugar, el cual marcaba las 8:30 de la noche. Los cohetes de la celebración que había afuera, junto con la música y los gritos de la gente me indicaron que había regresado al día de la celebración del 500 aniversario del reino y a una hora adecuada. Antes de que la reina fuera a hacer acto de presencia en el estrado. Caminé por el pasillo central y miré el trono de la reina vacío, pero conforme me acerqué me di cuenta de que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el lado derecho del trono y sosteniendo dos cosas en su mano: El relicario con el cristal de plata y mi medallón de la tortuga. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando comencé a subir los escalones.

-¿Majestad?-pregunté dudosa. La reina abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Ami chan?-inquirió al verme-¡Volviste!…estaba esperándote y pensando tantas cosas…-ella se pone de pie sujetándose del trono-cuando de repente esto apareció delante de mi…el cristal de plata y tu medallón-veo a Serena dejar ambas cosas sobre el trono y acercarse a mi tomándome del brazo con ansiedad- ¿Qué pasó, Ami chan?-me miró la reina esperanzada-¿Sabes quién era Él?-me dijo con evidente nerviosismo en su voz, y yo, que la conocía bien, entendí que también con algo de emoción en su tono de voz.

De nuevo me cuestioné al verla así si era necesario decirle una verdad que terminaría por lastimarla más, o si era posible mentirle o no decirle todo.

-No pude ver su cara, su alteza…-respondo yo dolida de tener que decirle la verdad.

-Eres muy mala para mentir, Ami chan-sonríe de lado ella-lo viste, le diste el cristal de plata y supiste quién era, o de otra forma jamás habrías regresado aquí…Ami…¿Por qué tienes el báculo de Setsu…-aquí sus ojos azules se posan alternadamente en la gema ahora azul del báculo del tiempo y luego en mis ojos.

-Discúlpame. No sé que respuesta esperabas de mí. Me di cuenta de que era ella antes de ir a buscarla a la base de la Logia, enseguida de hablar contigo y asegurarme que El Maestro no eras tú y cuando llegué a la base lo confirmé. Hace un momento pensé en mentirte y decirte que no había logrado verlo para evitarte que…

-Setsuna…todo este tiempo fue ella…el Maestro…-balbucea Serena y cae en el suelo con las piernas de lado respirando hondo y visiblemente afectada. Yo me mantengo de pie mirándola.

-También me tomó por sorpresa, Serena. Ella supo jugar bastante bien sus cartas; nunca sospechamos de ella, planeó todo con cuidado y si quieres saber algo, jamás fue su intención que tú te…que te…-aún me cuesta decirlo-que te enamoraras del Maestro…Setsuna solo quería darte una lección, mostrarte lo importante que era que la persona al frente del gobierno cambiara su forma de pensar y cuestionara las reglas que tontamente había respaldado. Ella estaba genuinamente preocupada por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal y las consecuencias de todo este orden, solo quería que fueras una mejor gobernante-trato de consolar a Serena y veo que alza su mirada con los ojos azules algo llorosos hacia mí.

-Quiero que ella me lo diga en persona, Ami-me dice con decisión. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible, Serena…Setsuna ya no puede decirte nada. Ella…-iba a decir "murió" pero creo que no fue eso lo que pasó. Ahora que lo reflexiono creo que lo que hizo fue usar la energía del cristal de plata y sus conocimientos ancestrales sobre el Portal Espacio-Temporal para regresa a algún lugar al que ella quiso y en el que jamás la vamos a encontrar-ella deseaba el cristal de plata para liberarse de su deber como guardiana del tiempo.

-¿Está muerta?-me pregunta Serena. Yo me hinco a su lado y la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si-concluyo yo mirando las lágrimas de Serena y entendiendo que aunque debo ser sincera con ella, hay detalles de la oscura historia de Eos Cecht que no necesita saber. La ayudo a sentarse en el trono que antes ocupaba el Rey Endymion y ella se sienta en silencio mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas-lamento ser yo la que te cause este dolor, Serena. Independientemente de que las dos estuvimos enfrentadas en todo este juego de la Logia, eres mi amiga y sé que te duele haberte enamorado de alguien que no puedes…-una risa fría de ella que me hela la sangre me hace quedarme callada.

-Ami…Ami…creo que luego de todo este juego de ajedrez y a pesar de asegurar que eres mi amiga sigues sin entenderme-me dice la reina rubia y me mira a los ojos-no lloro por el sentimiento que crees. No es tristeza, Ami. Aunque no niego que existió un sentimiento que fui desarrollando por Él…que aun existe…lloré por Setsuna primero y después de frustración por no haber sido yo quien la descubriera-ella limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-pero creo que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Solo la pudo haber descubierto la Mente más brillante del reino. Dime Ami…¿Qué era al fin la Logia del Caos?

-Un juego de Setsuna. Eso era. Una eliminatoria para elegir a alguien digno de ser su sucesora. Aunque inicialmente deseaba también evitar que esta realidad perfecta ficticia terminara por destruir el reino, no te negaré que la elección de Luna, Mako y mía fue deliberada. Ella quería que alguien se hiciera cargo de la Puerta del Tiempo y también evitar una desgracia en el futuro; dijo que vio una revolución, una guerra entre las mismas senshis a causa de las leyes represivas que era lo que destruía Tokio de Cristal-me callo deliberadamente la parte de la visión del futuro de Setsuna sobre la reina abatida y deprimida a causa de lo del Rey y Mars. Una sonrisa de lado de Serena es su única respuesta.

-Así que eso era…eso fue todo el tiempo…-dice y frota su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de impotencia y desesperación que comprendo, porque yo misma lo tuve cuando enfrenté a Setsuna. Escucho a Serena suspirar y yo me mantengo de pie, apoyada en el báculo, luego me mira-¿Te sentiste tan ridícula como me siento yo de haber caído en este juego?

-Si-le digo y pongo mi mano en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimo-entiendo perfectamente como te sentiste, pero era algo que ni tú ni yo podíamos prever. Ella planeó todo con mucho cuidado, por siglos, hasta que lo llevó a cabo. Tenía calculado hasta el mínimo detalle menos…

-Menos que yo me enamorara de Él… ¿Cierto?-suspira Serena entendiendo por si misma lo que yo por consideración quise callar. Luego me mira-Si te preguntas si me molesta haberme enamorado de Él, te diré que no. Tampoco me molesta saber que era Setsuna, solo me siento estúpida…por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Tú no podías saberlo, Serena-insisto yo-Ahora debes ser valiente para desterrar ese sentimiento y regresar a tu papel como reina, ahora como una mejor reina con todo lo que, bien o mal, Setsuna y El Maestro lograron que aprendieras y reflexionaras.

-Eso…ya no será posible, Ami-suspira ella y sonríe de lado-yo solo estaba esperando que regresaras y me dijeras su identidad para terminar de decidirme. No te negaré que esperaba poder ponerle rostro al personaje que con su valor, su decisión, su fuerza y su confianza en mí supo convencerme y conocerme más que nadie por 50 años…pero tampoco te negaré que no era esta la respuesta que esperaba-me dice Serena y camina por las escaleras del estrado del trono.

-Creo que de alguna manera, y aún con sus motivos egoístas, Setsuna nos enseñó mucho. No solo a ti y a mi, sino a todo el reino y sobretodo al Concejo de Gobierno. Nos enseñó que cualquiera es vulnerable a sucumbir al egoísmo y que ese es el real enemigo del reino, no la violencia, la maldad o el peligro que intentamos malamente desterrar, cuando en verdad son parte de todos nosotros-le digo yo a Serena reflexionando la síntesis de lo que yo había aprendido.

-En eso tienes razón, Ami. A mí además de eso me enseñó otra cosa. Me mostró que puedo sentir algo nuevo por otra persona-dice ella con ambigüedad que me indica que en efecto y por raro que parezca ella estaba ya enterada de lo de Rei y su marido aunque yo no quisiera mencionarlo. Eso fue raro. Al ver la forma como ella y Rei habían actuado en este juego, como se protegían, defendían y confiaban una en la otra hubo un instante en que creí que Serena aun lo ignoraba, pero no era así. Lo sabía, lo asumía, lo había enfrentado e incluso superado con ecuanimidad e inteligencia-así que a pesar de saber que Él era Setsuna, te diré que no cambia mucho mi percepción, porque yo no me enamoré de ella sino del Maestro y de lo que representó para mi.

Yo la escucho y sonrío de lado recordando mi idea inicial sobre ese enamoramiento de ella, o lo que sea que terminó por sentir por El Maestro. No era un enamoramiento típico por un tipo enmascarado, era una catarsis. El Maestro terminó por representar para Serena todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Un rival, un amigo, alguien que confiaba al máximo en ella y sus habilidades personales, que la retaba, que la provocaba a dar el máximo y a ser ella misma en todo.

-Y creo, Ami chan, que ni yo puedo deshacerme de ese sentimiento tan fácil…ni tu de ese báculo-dijo luego que llegó abajo Serena mirándome a mi que permanecí arriba de la escalinata del estrado del trono.

-No Serena. No puedo, ni quiero. Y no solo por el peligro que encierra para esta dimensión el que ese Poderoso Portal se quede sin guardián, sino porque quiero quedarme en este puesto. ¿Te confieso algo?-digo mientras bajo hacia donde me espera mi amiga-tenía tantas ansias de llegar al final del juego, de terminar el reto, que aunque me asustó darme cuenta del premio final que me aguardaba, creo que es karmático el hecho de ser ahora yo la nueva Setsuna Meiō y estar atada a ese poderoso Portal Dimensional.

-¿Eso es la Puerta del Tiempo?...-me pregunta Serena.

-Entre otras cosas que aún estoy por descubrir-le respondo yo.

-Así que también aprendiste algo, Ami chan-me sonríe Serena y toma mi mano-aprendiste que a veces ni siquiera una mente brillante puede prever el curso de las emociones humanas y que estas son al final las que se desbordan y generan que decidamos bien o mal los caminos que tomamos.

-En eso tienes razón, Serena, ya que son justamente esas pequeñas decisiones diarias las que son el origen de todo. Cada decisión tomada genera la subdivisión de realidades alternas; una en la que decidí escuchar al Maestro esa noche en Ciudad Aquae, otra donde no, una donde tu elegiste confiar en Rei y otra donde no, una donde nos detuviste antes de morir en esa pelea y otra donde no, y así, AD INFINITUM-le explico yo-esa puerta es un Portal hacia cada una de esas realidades, pero hay que saberse mover en él.

-Parece que al fin tienes clara la parte de tu karma que te toca resarcir…Setsuna…-me dice la reina presionando mis manos y me asombra escucharla usar conmigo ese nombre. Eso me indicaba que Serena era todo menos la persona blanda y dominada por sus emociones con la que tontamente la estuve confundiendo. Había comprendido con mis pocas explicaciones a la perfección el misterio de la Puerta del Tiempo y la maldición de su guardiana.

- Me alegra que no necesité explicarte mucho para que comprendieras que Setsuna Meiō no es un nombre sino un cargo…o una maldición, como ella lo veía.

-Hay muchas cosas sobre ella que jamás supimos. Que jamás nos preocupamos por saber y dimos por hecho. Supongo que todos tuvimos culpa en esto. Ella no fue responsable de mis confusos sentimientos-responde la reina sonriéndome-la vida sigue, Lady Mercury, y las dos debemos asumir la responsabilidad de nuestros actos luego de la Logia del Caos-me responde Serena. Yo la miro, le sonrío y estrecho su mano.

-Esto no es muy común en mí, Serena, pero…me siento orgullosa de servir a una reina como tú-le digo yo y ambas compartimos la misma sonrisa-a pesar de saber todo esto y del golpe que esperé que sería para ti saber la identidad del Maestro, sigues haciendo lo correcto con ecuanimidad.

-Ya veo. Tú como todos pensaste que me iba a derrumbar. ¿Sabes Ami? Me duele que tú, que sufriste justamente de que todo mundo te creyera menos de lo que eres, hayas hecho lo mismo conmigo-me reclama levemente y yo asiento.

-No te negaré eso, pero tampoco te negaré que ahora no solo me enorgullece que seas mi reina, sino que seas mi amiga, a pesar de todo lo que yo también me equivoqué-le respondo.

-Las dos tenemos un karma que enfrentar, Ami chan. Tú, ser la nueva Guardiana del Tiempo. Yo…yo elegir qué hacer de mi vía tal como El Maestro me enseñó. Con libertad y sin miedo a nada-me dice decidida. -¿Me acompañas a enfrentar mi destino?-me pregunta Serena.

-No puede ser de otra forma-le dije yo y soltando su mano caminamos por la sala del trono hacia la salida atravesando el palacio desierto hacia la explanada. Ninguna de las dos dice más, creo que nos hemos dicho todo y las dos asumimos las consecuencias. Sé qué haré yo de ahora en delante, pero ¿Y Serena? ¿Qué hará? Creo que valdrá la pena este momento. Me gustaría que Setsuna…es decir…Eos…esté donde esté pudiera ver que a pesar de sus deseos egoístas de escapar de su maldición, todo esto de la Logia iba a tener un fruto positivo, porque yo estaba ahora si muy segura de que Tokio de Cristal y el futuro estaban en las mejores manos del Universo; no en unas manos perfectas que no comente errores, sino en unas manos competentes que aprenden de estos. Las manos de Serena. Ella toma el contenedor con el broche del cristal de plata y lo coloca en su pecho, luego guarda el medallón de tortuga entre su ropa.

Salimos por la puerta trasera directo a la explanada de palacio, y había allí un carro descubierto tirado por caballos cuidados por algunos guardias que al vernos se inclinaron respetuosos ayudándonos a subir. Ni Serena ni yo decimos nada en el camino hasta que el carro sale de palacio y afuera la multitud aclama la llegada de la soberana lanzando papeles blancos y plateados, dejando escapar globos de los mismos tonos e iluminando el cielo nocturno con cientos de fuegos artificiales. Todo el camino hacia el gran estrado en medio de la plaza principal de Ciudad Argentum son festejos y vítores por el gran aniversario del reino. Veo a Serena sonreír y saludar con corrección a todo mundo mientras se dirige a su lugar. Bajamos del carro ambas y miro en primera fila, arriba del estrado, a todas las senshis, al Rey Endymion, la princesa y Helios. Solo falta Setsuna. Makoto está sentada entre Haruka y Michiru y Luna entre Artemis y Minako –quien está algo herida luego de nuestra batalla- Makoto y Luna clavan una mirada penetrante en mí mientras subo el estrado al lado de la reina acompañadas de la marcha triunfal. Comprendo la preocupación de ambas pero opto por desviar mi vista. Miro a Rei y comparto con ella una sonrisa de lado pero tampoco decimos mucho.

Cuando llegamos arriba, contrario a lo que esperaba, es Helios y no el Rei Endymion quien se apresura a dar la mano a la reina hasta que esta sube al estrado principal el cual por efecto de energía térmica se alza en un haz de luz de forma portentosa. Todas las pantallas tridimensionales gigantes proyectan el rostro de nuestra soberana entre aplausos y vivas. La indicación de las manos de Serena arriba hace que de repente los cientos de miles de personas en la explanada de la ciudad queden en silencio y todos los reflectores iluminen el rostro de nuestra reina.

_-¡Ciudadanos de Tokio de Cristal! Esta noche que celebramos la fundación de nuestro reino, quiero dirigir unas palabras especiales a todos Ustedes. Hace 500 años inicié este mundo fundado en el amor y con el único deseo de mejorar la vida de todos Ustedes, de hacer de Tokio de Cristal una realidad donde nada ni nadie volviera a sufrir y todos fueran felices. Con esa intención tanto yo como el concejo de gobierno emprendimos una serie de acciones sucesivas con miras a desterrar de este mundo la agresión, el miedo, el peligro y el caos…pero tres valientes ciudadanos anónimos tuvieron el valor de mostrarnos a todos que lo que tanto deseamos erradicar vive dentro de nosotros o coexiste en un delicado equilibrio que nosotros rompimos._

La voz de Serena resonaba con fuerza por la explanada y en este punto un murmullo se desató venido de todos lados. Solo nosotros en el estrado permanecimos callados. Miré a Luna y estaba sonriendo feliz, casi a punto de las lágrimas. Los demás estaban serios, en actitudes imperturbables, mientras Rei y Makoto compartieron una de sus muchas miradas cómplices a pesar de estar separadas.

-_Muchas cosas van a cambiar en Tokio de Cristal, ciudadanos. Vamos a festejar este aniversario con un cambio profundo en el que de verdad recuperemos el equilibrio que perdimos. Soy yo la primera en reconocer el terrible error que cometí al permitir una serie de leyes y decretos que pretendían eliminar la parte de nosotros que nos hace humanos. Reconozco eso y ante mi terrible fracaso, delante de Ustedes…Renuncio a mi cargo como Soberana de Tokio de Cristal_-Serena habló con decisión y confianza. Un nuevo murmullo general se desató y vi como bajó de su estrado flotante y caminó hasta acercarse a su hija a quien le dio la mano para subir con ella.

Rini dudó un poco, pero Hotaru puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella pareció atreverse. Luego Serena me extendió la mano a mí. Caminé hacia ellas apoyada en el báculo sagrado del tiempo y tomé la mano izquierda de Serena. Las tres nos encaminamos hacia adelante del gran estrado.

-_Tokio de Cristal necesita de una nueva Reina, una que considere todo lo que la Logia del Caos nos enseñó y todo lo que su antecesora se equivocó para que transforme esta realidad en una mucho más coherente. Por ello dejo el trono desde este momento a mi hija, la princesa Rini, y a su lado, para apoyarla, a una nueva guardiana del Tiempo. Ami Mizuno. Las dos fuerzas mas poderosas de la Galaxia, el Cristal de Plata y el Orbe del Tiempo, en manos que sabrán manejarlos como es debido_-dijo Serena y retirándose el broche del contenedor del cristal de plata de su pecho, se lo puso a Rini en el suyo.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó en toda la explanada y creí llegado el momento de intervenir. Alcé el báculo del tiempo.

-¡Viva la Reina Rini!-dije con voz fuerte y eso bastó para terminar con el mal momento de tensión. Todo Tokio de Cristal aclamó a la nueva soberana que alzó los brazos para recibir los plausos de su gente. Una multitud de fuegos artificiales acompañados con música triunfal resonaron en la explanada. Helios se acercó y tomando de la mano a Rini bajó las escaleras con ella hacia el carro tirado por unicornios que comenzó un desfile triunfal entre la gente.

Serena se hizo atrás, a mi lado cuando vio desaparecer a su hija con su prometido.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo.

-No debes darlas. Las dos sabíamos nuestro karma. No pensé que renunciaras-comenté yo.

-Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Supiera o no quién era Él lo tenía decidido y preparado desde hace tiempo-responde la ex soberana.

-¿Y qué sigue para ti ahora?-pregunto yo. Un suspiro de ella es la respuesta.

-Buena pregunta…

-¿El Rey Endymion estaba de acuerdo con esto?-le digo yo.

-No. Pero no me importa. Si lo ve desde cierta óptica el más beneficiado ha sido él. Puede ir tras quien le interesa de forma libre. A mi no me molesta y ya no me importa-responde ella con una seguridad que me asombra. Miro en torno y descubro que en efecto, en medio de la algarabía de la fiesta, el rey ha desaparecido. Curiosamente Rei tampoco está por ningún lado.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-le pregunto yo a Serena que suspira.

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, Ami. No puedo mantener a mi lado a quien hace años no quiere estar conmigo, además ya no me importa. A pesar de mi terrible decepción con El Maestro, él me enseñó que mi corazón está abierto a experimentar otros sentimientos y que tengo mucho que vivir aún…así que no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido. Ese es tema superado-me responde y entonces me doy cuenta de que indirectamente, y aunque Setsuna no lo deseaba, sí evitó que la reina se sumiera en esa depresión terrible a causa de la relación de su marido con Rei, porque esta Serena que ahora me hablaba de esta forma tan madura y centrada, por ningún motivo iba a permitir que su reino terminara como en la visión de ese futuro-Quédate al lado de Rini, Ami chan…te necesitará.

-¿Y a ti no?-le pregunto yo.

-No de momento, amiga…no de momento…-me sonríe poniendo su mano en mi hombro-buena suerte.

-Igual a ti-respondí yo y vi como luego de darme un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, como era su costumbre desde siempre, Serena se despidió. Caminó hacia donde estaba Luna y también la abrazó. Intercambiaron unas palabras y vi llorar a la concejera, luego sonreír y tomar la carta que Serena le dio. Luna seguía sin poder moverse en la silla empujada por Artemis y tomando la mano de la ex reina, la cual besó en el dorso entre lágrimas, al fin soltó a Serena quien aprovechando que todo mundo estaba atento al festejo de la nueva Reina, bajó por la parte trasera del estrado y se perdió entre los jardines oscuros de palacio. Yo miré la luna en el cielo y me pregunté si acaso Setsuna estaría en algún punto del espacio o el tiempo y podría ver el triunfo final de su Logia del Caos…

"_Eos Cecht se dejó caer de rodillas en la habitación real mirando con sus ojos rojos muy abiertos a su soberana, con el rostro, manos y camisón de dormir manchado de sangre, preguntándose si lo que acaba de escuchar es cierto._

_-Mi señora…Usted…no puede haber asesinado a esas personas… ¿Quién era la sombra que perseguí? Yo vi su monstruoso rostro…y no era Usted-habla aun aterrada la guerrera de la Luna._

_-Si era yo, Eos. Al menos era el "yo" de otra dimensión espacio-temporal-responde la mujer embarazada y se levanta del suelo sentándose en la cama._

_-Eso no tiene sentido…-balbucea asustada la canciller de la Luna._

_-Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Eos. Al parecer no he podido engañar al Karma y el Portal se está abriendo cada vez más y más-comenta la mujer de coletas plateadas._

_-Pero…señora…¿De qué portal habla?-cuestiona la joven de ojos rojos y comienza a buscar ropa limpia de su señora entre los cajones. La soberana se sujeta las sienes dolorida y abatida mientras espera en la cama y ve a su fiel canciller ir y venir en su habitación._

_-Hay costos que debemos pagar. A cada acción corresponde una reacción. Yo sabía que algo como esto podía pasar cuando convoqué el poder más grande de la Galaxia para poder contener a Dama 9…y al Caos-habla la reina mientras la guerrera se acerca a la cama con un pedazo de tela mojada con agua, y limpia poco a poco la boca y barbilla llena de sangre de la reina._

_-Recuerdo todo eso, mi señora. Recuerdo muy bien cómo salvó hace años a todo el Sistema Solar usando el Cristal de Plata, justo cuando todos pensamos que no había una fuerza capaz de detener al Caos en esta Galaxia-habla Eos mientras sigue limpiando el rostro de su señora._

_-Y no la había, Eos. No en esta Galaxia. Tuve que hacer algo desesperado y usar mi poder, algo de mi propia sangre y un hechizo especial para poder abrir un Portal Espacio-Temporal que me permitirá obtener un objeto así de poderoso como el Cristal de Plata de otra dimensión en la que sí existiera ese poder-explica Serenity. La joven de ojos rojos la escucha en silencio. _

_-¿Su viaje a ese planetoide abandonado?-deduce la canciller, recordando como, en medio de la guerra que sostuvo el Sistema Solar contra la amenaza de la Dama 9, y mientras el rey Lugh, esposo de la reina, peleaba junto con los demás soberanos contra ese maligno ente, La Reina Serenity había tomado una nave, que ella misma condujo, hasta el lejano y frío Plutón._

_Eos recordaba el miedo que tuvo cuando notó la desaparición de la reina, siendo ella la persona de más confianza del Rey Lugh y de la Reina Serenity, quien se había quedado en la luna a cargo del gobierno en ausencia del soberano. Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a la reina y rastreando la nave en el radar se dio cuenta del paradero de esta. No fue necesario ir por ella, porque antes de que partiera al lejano planetoide las damas de compañía le avisaron que la reina Serenity había aparecido en su habitación._

_La joven de ojos rojos recordó como había llegado a las habitaciones reales y había descubierto a su señora en la cama, desnuda, sosteniendo en su pecho una gema que brillaba con luz plateada…el Cristal de Plata. Cuando la reina abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a Saturno, el Planeta desierto en donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, y usando el Cristal de Plata no solo había logrado vencer a la Dama 9 sino también sellar el poder del Caos en el cuerpo de Lady Saturn y con eso, salvó a toda la Galaxia de un final inminente._

_Eos retiraba el vestido manchado de sangre de su señora con cuidado para después ayudarla a ponerse el camisón limpio y dejar caer la ropa ensangrentada en el suelo, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la reina. _

_-…Me equivoqué, Eos. Entonces no me importó el riesgo, decidí abrir el Portal y hacer ese trato con esa mujer…_

_-¿Qué mujer?-pregunta la canciller._

_-Encontré unos viejos pergaminos en la biblioteca del Palacio Lunar. Cuando Lugh fue comandar los ejércitos contra la amenaza de Dama 9…leí sobre ella, sobre el Caos y su inmenso poder que venía de otro planeta y de otra dimensión…allí había una invocación, la invocación de un Pórtico que abriría el Portal a otras dimensiones donde sí era posible vencer a Caos y a Dama 9…entonces copié las palabras ancestrales y me decidí a abrir ese portal, pero debía ser en un lugar seguro, donde no hubiese vida que peligrara…elegí el planeta mas lejano y aislado…-narra Serenity-entonces solo deseaba poseer el poder necesario para salvar al Sistema Solar. Abrí el pórtico en Plutón e hice la invocación; se abrió una Puerta luminosa y apareció una mujer misteriosa que se identificó como "Momento" o "Setsuna"__ dijo que era la guardiana de otra constelación espacio-temporal y le dije mi deseo: quería el arma capaz de vencer al Caos y traer Paz al Sistema Solar…-Serenity solloza y se abraza de la joven canciller. _

_-Mi señora…si esto le afecta mucho no es necesario que lo diga. No debe alterarse así-la calma la canciller._

_-No…debes saberlo todo, Eos, porque eres la única en quien puedo confiar. Fue un grave error haber abierto ese portal dimensional en esta Galaxia. Esa mujer, Setsuna, me lo advirtió. Si bien ahora podía tener el poder de la única arma capaz de detener a Caos…también había abierto un Portal Dimensional por el que enemigos poderosos podían pasar. Entonces no me importó ¡Solo quería salvar a mi esposo y a la Galaxia! ¡No pensé entonces en este tipo de riesgos, Eos!…pero ahora…esa luz blanca que viste antes, es parte de la ruptura del equilibrio del Portal que está dejando entrar destellos de otra dimensión, una donde mi contraparte también es soberana, pero una soberana maligna llamada…Neherenia…_

_-¿Neherenia?-balbucea la canciller escuchando a la reina y recordando la horrible cara del monstruo con el que peleó hace un momento._

_-Luego de la muerte de Lugh, cuando supe que estaba embarazada…comencé a ver a Neherenia por medio del espejo. Primero pensé que estaba alucinando y no era real; me amenazaba, se reía de mí y me decía que iba a poseer toda mi realidad muy pronto y a recuperar el Cristal Oscuro que por mi energía se había vuelto el Cristal de Plata…Neherenia decía que cuando la puerta dimensional se abriera por completo ella iba a hacer que el Cristal de Plata se transformara en el Cristal Oscuro de nuevo y entonces ella sería invencible._

_Pronto me di cuenta de que no era una pesadilla ni una alucinación mía, sino que Neherenia venía de una dimensión paralela a esta, donde ella es soberana de un planeta semejante a la Luna pero donde todo es opuesto. Ella es maligna y su Cristal también. La guardiana del Portal de su dimensión me dio el Cristal Oscuro y con mi sangre se transfromó en el Cristal de Plata…pero ahora corre riesgo de volver a ser maligno. Desde hace unos días, con la debilidad del embarazo no he podido controlarla y ella toma posesión de esta dimensión. Creo que el Portal está abierto y eso le da mucha libertad a Neherenia. Ya sabes lo que está haciendo cuando logra entrar…_

_-¿Y Usted, mi señora? ¿No puede controlarla?-inquiere la canciller de ojos rojos y cabello verdoso._

_-Puedo…estoy investigando como hacer un hechizo para encerrarla para siempre en un espejo cuando quiera invadir esta realidad…pero si el Portal sigue inestable y abierto, entonces no podré hacerlo, Eos…¿Y sabes qué me asusta más?...que conforme se acerca el nacimiento de mi hijo me debilito más. No puedo ir a cerrar ese portal por mi misma…-comenta entrecortada la reina y solloza llorando de nuevo sobre la cama._

_-Mi señora, no se angustie. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla. Soy una servidora de la corona lunar, la más fiel de todas, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por Usted, por el reino, por el heredero, solo ordénelo y lo haré-ofrece la guerrera. El rostro lloros de la reina de cabello plateado se levanta de la almohada donde sollozaba para mirar hincada a su lado a su servidora. _

_-¿Harías eso por mí, Eos? ¿De verdad serías capaz de intentar cerrar el Portal?-pregunta esperanzada la reina tomando la mano de su canciller. La joven Cecht asiente._

_-Puedo hacerlo, señora. Lo haré si es necesario. Soy una guerrera de la luna que ha jurado serle fiel siempre -declara con firmeza la joven de ojos rojos sin darse cuenta de cuánto acababa de decidir su destino aquellas palabras…"_

Los festejos continuaban en la explanada y yo estaba aún apoyada en el báculo del tiempo, perdida en mis pensamientos sobre la cruel historia de Eos Cecht, cuando alguien se acercó a mi lado.

-Así que era la maldita desgraciada de Setsuna la que jugaba con nosotras como ratas de laboratorio-dice la voz de Makoto a mi lado. Yo la miro y las dos sonreímos.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes. En verdad me tomó por sorpresa y no lo supe hasta hace un instante-le respondo yo.

-Si que estábamos alucinando con esa relación entre ella y Luna, porque a menos que me tengas una sorpresa tipo yuri, creo que no estaban enamoradas-bromea Makoto y consigue hacerme reír.

-No…no llegaron a ese extremo…o eso creo-confieso yo y ambas reímos-no era el tipo de relación que tú y yo intuíamos la que tenían las dos. Era una complicidad basada en la fidelidad extrema porque ambas buscaban un fin diferente. Luna salvar a Serena y Setsuna…

-Setsuna por lo que parece deseaba firmar su carta de renuncia-comprende Makoto.

-Y con urgencia. Solo que no era tan sencillo. Ahora soy la nueva guardiana del tiempo me guste o no-le respondo yo.

-No pareces muy molesta-me contesta ella.

-¿Sabes qué era lo que había al final del juego, Secundus?-le digo yo hablándole por ese apodo-Esto…-digo mostrando el báculo-todo lo de la Logia del Caos fue únicamente un burdo concurso de eliminatorias para elegir a su mejor sucesora.

-¡Que coño!-maldice Makoto y luego me mira aterrada-¡Eso significa que si yo hubiera ganado y no me hubiese descuidado con Michiru estaría atada esa maldición!

-Justamente-respondo yo.

-¡Malnacida desgraciada de mierda de Setsuna!-sigue maldiciendo Makoto y de nuevo yo río.

-Parece que a ti no te hace gracia.

-¡Pero claro que no! ¿A quién le puede hacer gracia pasarse milenios sola como ostra en la puerta del tiem…-ella no termina de hablar y me mira. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y sonreímos-Siempre dije que eras la más demente y retorcida de las tres, Tertius.

-Pues sí. No te voy a negar que a pesar del susto inicial y de la responsabilidad, este cargo no me desagrada. Abre interesantes posibilidades a mi avidez de conocimiento-le respondo yo. Ella palmea mi espalda.

-Pues que te aproveche entonces, querida. Definitivo cada quien tiene formas diferentes de ser feliz-comenta la castaña-¿Y ahora que sigue para nosotras? ¿Se acabó la diversión?-me pregunta.

-Al contrario, Mako chan. La diversión apenas comienza. Tenemos que estar al lado de Rini y ayudarla a restructurar todo lo que rompió el equilibrio, y eso, amiga mía, incluye toneladas de diversión.

-Bien. Entonces vale la pena quedarme un tiempo en Tokio de Cristal. Tendré que mandar traer a mi chico de Ciudad Lignum. Ya me hace falta algo de cariño-comenta burlona.

-No creo que Andrew se queje mucho. Abran una sucursal del "Midori-ya" en la capital y asunto resuelto-le respondo yo.

-No parece mala idea. Además ya lo he dejado solo un tiempo, desde que inició este endemoniado asunto del aniversario y no me gustaría que se le atravesara una sexy Lady Mars que me lo haga pecar-responde burlona y las dos reímos.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Tienes idea de qué hará ella?-le digo yo a Makoto.

-No hemos hablado desde que me arrestaron. Solo supe que casi te mata y que destruyeron medio castillo.

-Casi nos matamos, querida, porque ella tampoco quedó muy bien. Debo aceptar que fue una buena pelea, una que no olvidaré y mucho mejor que las que pude tener contra ti.

-¡En tus sueños!-se burla Makoto-el día que quiera te hago puré y más rápido que Rei.

-Mako chan…fuera de broma…¿Puedes averiguar qué tiene pensado hacer Rei ahora?

-Es posible…pero te costará-me dice Makoto con su natural cinismo.

-Si averiguas eso, podemos llegar a un arreglo-decido yo.

-Dalo por hecho-termina mi amiga castaña-pero supongo que tendremos que esperar, porque por lo que se puede apreciar mi amiga y el Rey deben estar ahora muy ocupados-termina Makoto mientras las dos observamos el cielo en que ahora se dejan escapar muchos pequeños globo de papel luminosos que se elevan como farolas en el cielo…entonces termino de recordar la última parte de la historia de Setsuna, repitiéndome que de verdad ella tenía motivos fuertes para desear ser libre de la maldición que ahora yo cargo; al menos yo era tan masoquista como para disfrutarlo y alguien me dijo de frente lo que planeaba conmigo, pero ella evidentemente no tuvo jamás esa oportunidad.

"_La joven de capucha blanca y ojos rojos avanza entre la neblina que cubría el frío y lejano planetoide llamado Plutón, que estaba en el límite del sistema solar. Hacía muy poco tiempo había bajado de una nave lunar y aterrizado en aquel lugar oscuro y horrible._

_La reina Serenity le había indicado las coordenadas cerca del helado polo de Plutón en donde debía buscar el Portal Dimensional. En su mano derecha llevaba el contenedor dorado que encerraba el Cristal de Plata y en la izquierda su lanza plateada, atento su oído entrenado de guerrera a cualquier sonido. Caminó un poco más en la dirección que la reina le dijo y al fin encontró el pórtico de columnas altas de mármol con la puerta cerrada que emanaba una luz extrañamente blanca. La joven miró como la Puerta estaba entreabierta y de ella escapaba dicha luz. Recordó con claridad ese haz de luz blanca que flotaba por el palacio cuando aparecía Neherenia y entendió la gravedad de aquella situación. _

_Eos se sorprendió de ver aquel lugar y más aún de encontrar clavada delante de la puerta una enorme llave de metal plateado con un contenedor vacío en forma de corazón arriba._

_Todo estaba tal como la desesperada reina le indicó, así que ahora solo hacía falta hacer la invocación final para cerrar ese portal maligno que estaba dejando escapar al monstruo de Neherenia. Con valentía, la joven coloca el contenedor con el arma más poderosa de la Galaxia en medio de la llave de metal con contenedor en forma de corazón. Al momento una luz poderosa escapa de este y la tierra comienza a temblar. Ella tenía en su mente la invocación sagrada, así que la dijo con toda confianza y voz poderosa._

_-¡Por el poder del Cristal de Plata te ordeno cerrarte!¡Ciérrate ahora!-gritó con fuerza la joven Eos y tomó con fuerza la punta de su lanza haciéndose un corte con su mano y rociando con su propia sangre el corazón arriba de la llave. El líquido rojo corrió por el contenedor del cristal de plata y este destelló con fuerza elevándose en el aire. La joven de ojos rojos miró asustada cómo el Cristal de Plata se dividía en dos, y aún más asustada observó que una de estas gemas permanecía blanca cuando la otra se teñía de color rojo intenso. Eos se aferró a la llave que estaba clavada en el suelo frente a la puerta dimensional y la giró-¡Ciérrate de una vez y para siempre!-exclamó la joven, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió mucho más y una sombra encapuchada de negro salió de esta. Asustada y aterrorizada por lo que veía, Eos optó por sacar la llave dorada de la cerradura del suelo en donde estaba y usarla como arma para protegerse de quien quiera que hubiese salido de aquella puerta._

_-Vaya…así que al fin alguien me ha liberado de la maldición…y más rápido de lo que esperaba-la voz femenina que salía de aquella sombra asustó a al guerrera que respiraba agitada._

_-¡Quien es Usted! ¡Identifíquese!-la sombra encapuchada bajó su capucha y ante ella apareció una mujer anciana de largo cabello blanco, suelto y sujeto en una media coleta, con piel morada, largos dedos de uñas largas y ojos felinos muy parecidos a los de Neherenia, pero de un tono verdoso._

_-Mi nombre es Setsuna __Meiō…y no me detendré a explicarte mucho, joven de esta dimensión, porque tendrás una eternidad para averiguar el resto. ¿Tienes la menor idea de qué haz hecho? _

_-Cerrar el Portal para que ningún ente del mal pase por este y amenace a la Galaxia o a mi Soberana-firme la joven amenaza con el báculo en forma de llave el cuello de la anciana de piel morada. Una risa de ella es la respuesta._

_-Así que la Reina de la luna envió a una de sus sirvientas a cargar con una responsabilidad que ella contrajo. Dime, jovencita…¿Te dijo ella exactamente qué hacer?-Eos mira asustada a la anciana-Si te lo dijo, pero no te dijo las consecuencias. La Reina sabía los riesgos de abrir en su dimensión este portal y no le importó, con tal de tener el Cristal de Plata. Sabía sobre Neherenia y su intención de obtener la contraparte del Cristal, pero decidió correr el riesgo y pagar el precio que le impuse. ¿Sabes cuál era ese precio?-preguntó la anciana de piel morada a la joven-Volver después de haber derrotado al Caos y relevarme en el puesto de guardiana de este Portal Dimensional…solo ella podría haberlo hecho, pero tardó mucho. Para mí fue poco pues comprendo perfectamente los misterios del tiempo y llevo milenios en este maldito cargo, pero ya veo que su Alteza Real, la Reina Serenity mandó a alguien más a cumplir con su destino. Debes estar muy orgullosa porque te crea capaz de soportar esta carga, o muy molesta con ella por darte una responsabilidad que le correspondía, muchacha._

_-¡No sé de que está hablando! ¡Que maldición y qué responsabilidad es esa!-grita asustada Eos que comienza a entender mejor y de verdad se aterra de pensar que pueda ser posible que la reina la haya engañado...¿Por qué?..._

_-La que acabas de asumir, jovencita. Trajiste el Cristal de Plata, pusiste tu sangre en él y lo uniste al báculo sagrado, eres de ahora en adelante, la siguiente Setsuna Meiō. El deber de resguardar este Portal está ahora de este lado de la Puerta-responde la anciana y alza su mano de largos dedos y uñas afiladas hacia el Cristal de Plata el cual entierra en su pecho._

_-¡No haga eso! ¡Detén…ga…se…!-se alarma la joven Cecht intentando detenerla._

_-El tiempo…no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos…-dijo la anciana de piel morada antes de desaparecer desintegrada poco a poco en miles de luces blancas. Eos intenta moverse, pero es absorbida de pronto por la luz blanca mezclada con la luz rojiza que emana de las dos gemas que giran en torno a ella envolviéndola como un remolino poderosos y terrible que la hunde poco a poco en la nada._

_Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra tirada en el suelo de un lugar que conoce muy bien. Es la habitación de la Reina Serenity. Cuando intenta ponerse de pie se tambalea y no lo logra del todo. A su lado está el báculo plateado con forma de llave el cual tomó para usarlo como bastón y poder ponerse de pie. Al momento en que lo logró miró la gema ahora teñida de rojo que estaba en la punta. _

_-Esperaba que llegaras-dijo una voz conocida por ella. Eos mió salir de entre las sombras de la habitación a la mujer de cabello plateado y coletas que la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules angustiados. La guerrea la miraba aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado hasta que sintió los brazos de la reina rodeándola del cuello y escuchó su voz entre sollozos -¡Discúlpame Eos!…¡No tenía otro camino! ¡Cuando hice la promesa no sabía que estaba embarazada! ¡Yo habría acudido con Setsuna a cumplir la condición pero entonces no sabía sobre mi hijo y no podía arriesgarlo!-la joven de cabello negro y ojos rojizos separa a su soberana de ella y la mira._

_-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Ahora soy yo…_

_-La guardiana del Portal Espacio-Temporal que abrí…lo eres…la anterior Setsuna terminó con su labor cuando hiciste ese hechizo con tu sangre. Eres una heroína de la Galaxia, Eos…salvaste no solo a mi hijo y al Sistema Solar, sino a toda esta realidad. Ahora con el portal cerrado podré detener a Neherenia cuando regrese, de una vez y para siempre-dice la reina Serenity. La joven se ojos rojos se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, tirando el báculo y cerrando los ojos frotando su cabeza._

_-Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que paso…-balbucea._

_-Lo comprenderás, yo sé que lo harás. Ahora lo que haré será anexar a Plutón como un planeta más de la alianza planetaria y tú serás una senshi más, Lady Plutón, y resguardarás la Puerta del Tiempo de todo enemigo dimensional que la aceche. Mientras estés en tu puesto, con la llave sagrada y el Cristal de Alamandina teñido de rojo, el Caos jamás podrá apoderarse por completo de la fuerza del Cristal de Plata-dice la reina y se hinca a su lado-no tengo como pagarte…de verdad que no sé como hacerlo…Setsuna _

_-¡No me llame así!-se molesta repentinamente la joven canciller empujando a su reina a un lado sin miramiento alguno, con el dolor agudo en la cabeza, dentro de la que escucha cientos de voces de sí misma que le aconsejan cosas confusas y terribles-¡Mi nombre es Eos Cecht! ¡Eos Cecht lo entiende!-grita furiosa y desesperada sujetando del vestido a la reina Serenity y sacudiéndola con una fuerza terrible y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

"_No aceptes" "Exígele que te libere" "Cumple con tu deber" "Huye"…todas las voces confusas de sí misma embotan los sentidos y la cabeza de la joven y al final terminó por gritar con fuerza y desesperación soltando a la soberana que asustada se puso de pie. El Cristal de Plata había regresado a ella y estaba en el contenedor prendido de su pecho, y comenzó a destellar igual que la gema alamandina del báculo del tiempo. Asustada, Serenity tomó las manos de su ex canciller._

_-Por favor…intenta calmarte…hay muchas cosas que debes entender y una gran responsabilidad que tenemos ahora ambas. Intenta repetir conmigo…Yo soy Setsuna Meiō…Yo soy Setsuna Meiō…-Pide Serenity. La joven de cabello negro abre sus ojos y mira a la reina._

_-Yo…yo…-se resiste aún a decir esas palabras abrumada por las voces que esucha en su cabeza-Yo soy Setsuna Meiō…-repite al fin y extrañamente esas voces se comienzan a calmar dejándola en paz-Yo soy Setsuna Meiō…Setsuna Meiō…-balbucea ya mas calmada la chica de ojos rojos. Serenity suspira al ver que el brillo de las dos gemas mas poderosas de la Galaxia se calma. Con su mano, la reina limpia las lágrimas de la joven._

_-Te prometo que no será por siempre, Setsuna. Tu sacrificio será recompensado, y cuando mi hijo nazca y sea el nuevo gobernante de la Galaxia, vendrá una era de Paz y Felicidad, entonces no será necesario que haya una guardiana y serás libre…te doy mi palabra…-dice la reina de coletas plateadas. La chica de ojos rojos sonríe de lado y se pone de pie, sujetando el báculo que estaba en el suelo y dando la mano a su reina para que se levante._

_-No haga promesas que ni Usted ni yo estamos seguras de que sea posible cumplir, mi Señora. Al fin de todo, el Tiempo es la única fuerza de la Galaxia contra la que ni Usted ni yo podemos pelear…El Tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos-respondió la joven de ojos rojos. Serenity sonrió con pesar a su ex canciller y ambas mujeres se dieron la mano…"_

Mis recuerdos llegaban hasta este punto. La historia de cómo Eos Cecht, ex canciller y guerrera de la luna en el Milenio de Plata se transformó en Setsuna Meiō se me había revelado en ese terrible viaje espacio-temporal que me atrapó cuando ella murió. Supongo que igual que ella, la anterior Setsuna del lado de la dimensión de Neherenia, también tuvo su historia y Eos la vio cuando se volvió guardiana de la Puerta. No estaba prestando atención alguna al festejo de la explanada, perdida en mis pensamientos, así que opté por retirarme a mi habitación en palacio. No iba a poder dormir, pero sin duda necesitaba descansar y prepárame para la reunión del día siguiente. Entré en el desolado palacio y subí por el ascensor transparente hasta el ala de palacio en que estaban las habitaciones de las senshis y al dar la vuelta para llegar a mis habitaciones me encontré con la curiosa escena que despejó todas mis –ya casi inexistentes-dudas sobre lo que le pregunté a Makoto. Saliendo de una de las salas, vi avanzar a Rei y tras ella al Rey Endymion que la sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡No puedes irte así!-le reclamaba el hombre con evidente desesperación en su voz.

-Suélteme…y es la última vez que lo pido de forma pacífica-le exigió mi amiga mirándolo a los ojos con una furia.

-Tienes que entender por qué decidí confesártelo yo antes que nadie más. No quiero que pienses que iba a regresar con ella luego de lo que pasó, aunque ese era el acuerdo, pero no lo haría jamás. No quiero que me odies, por favor…aunque me sorprendió que estuvieras enterada del trato con Serena…¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ella?-Rei se zafa del agarre del rey.

-Serena no me dijo nada y me sorprende que la creas capaz de eso-le reclama Rei con su mano en la tela de la camisa del hombre-ella no necesitó decírmelo. Yo misma lo vi cuando toqué el Cristal de Plata el día que le pedí la oportunidad de detener a Luna, así que no necesité para nada que alguien me dijera tus estúpidos y egoístas motivos.

-No te negaré nada de eso…en un inicio los tenía, pero después de estar contigo todo cambió, Rei. Tienes que creerme. ¿De verdad crees que habría dejado que las cosas llegarán hasta este punto si no hubieras cambiado mi vida?-le responde el rey.

-Te repetiré una vez más lo que te dije antes. Necesito tiempo. Es mucha soberbia de tu parte suponer que sabiendo eso y lo del divorcio iba yo a correr a tus brazos como adolescente enamorada, Endymion. Tengo muchas cosas que ordenar y pensar en mi vida antes de ti-le recalca Rei.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes?-cuestiona el rey con una desesperación en la voz que me hace sonreír.

-¡Solo tiempo Endymion! ¿Tanto te cuesta dármelo?

-Si. Me cuesta demasiado Rei-insiste el hombre y veo como sujeta a mi amiga de la cintura y la besa de una forma desesperada y casi salvaje . Bien. Esa es la señal de que yo no debo estar mirando esto…pero…¡Al demonio!...era divertido. Curiosamente ella no parece oponer ahora demasiad resistencia y conociendo lo que puede hacer Rei en carne propia era un indicio inequívoco de que deliberadamente lo había permitido. Veo al ex soberano separarse del beso y quedarse muy cerca del rostro de mi amiga-¿Ves que no hace falta esperar?...Ya hemos esperado suficiente…

Y entonces pasa lo inevitable. Rei abre los ojos y lo sujeta del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared de una forma que en verdad debió dolerle.

-¡Aléjese de mi, su alteza, o esto será nada comparado con lo que le pasará!…busque una vida y deje de acosarme ¿Le queda claro?-evidentemente el hombre no puede respirar y luego de eso ella lo suelta. Veo al rey caer en el suelo tosiendo y a mi amiga perderse en los pasillos.

-¡Re…Rei!-habla entrecortado y se levanta intentando seguirla pero de pronto una saeta de fuego sale del pasillo y se clava en el saco del hombre estrellándolo en la pared con una precisión asombrosa como para no haberle dado en el abdomen.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas o la próxima vez no fallaré!-se escucha la voz de Rei mientras veo divertida como el soberano se quita con velocidad el saco que ya está casi incendiado. Al fin salgo de mi escondite y camino despacio hacia mi habitación, pasado a un lado del pasillo en que acababa de llevarse a cabo la curiosa escena y mirando al rey de espaldas a mi me atrevo a hablarle.

-Si quiere un consejo, su alteza, no la haga enfurecer. Casi me asesina a mí por menos que eso-le digo yo en tono burlón y entonces gira para mirarme y sonríe con una sonrisa casi tan retorcida y demente como la mía que me hace borrar el tono de burla.

-Sinceramente, Lady Mercury, no conozco una mejor forma de morir-me dice el hombre e inclinándose ante mi se aleja en dirección contraria al pasillo. Vaya. Si eso no era masoquismo entonces no sé que lo era. Si que había aun pasiones extrañas en los corazones humanos. Pobre tipo. Y sin comentar más me dirijo a mi habitación. Antes de entrar en ella alcanzo a ver a Serena llamar en el fondo del pasillo a la habitación de los concejeros y veo a Artemis abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso. Menos mal que Primus iba a tener su recompensa. Hablando de obsesiones dementes, esa pobre mujer no se quedaba muy atrás del rey…Definitivo todos en el concejo de gobierno éramos especímenes dignos del Arkham Asylum…comenzando por mí.

**Habitaciones de Luna.**

La concejera de cabello azul no alejaba su vista de la carta que tenía en sus manos, con la caligrafía de la reina Serena. Estaba sentada en la silla que se impulsaba con energía térmica, y el hombre de cabello blanco se acercó a ella colocando una sábana sobre sus piernas y su pie vendado.

-Hace algo de fresco en la noche y no quiero que te resfríes-dijo solícito Artemis hincándose a su lado y tomando sus manos, pero ella no respondió nada y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el cielo mirando todo desde el balcón de su habitación, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en la explanada donde el festejo por el nombramiento de la nueva reina continuaba-¿Segura que no quieres dormir ya?

-No. Ella tiene que venir-respondió la mujer. Artemis la miró preocupado y justo cuando iba a responderle algo llamaron a la puerta y los ojos de Luna se iluminaron de nuevo-Te lo dije…es ella…dile que pase-respondió al fin con voz animada la mujer. Artemis suspiró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Artemis-dijo la ex reina rubia.

-Su alteza-respondió él.

-Debo ver a Luna. ¿Es posible?-cuestionó ella. El hombre alzó sus ojos preocupados y dolidos hacia los de la reina.

-Pase, ella la esperaba desde hace media hora-le permite el hombre la entrada-me alejo para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad-dijo resignado dejando entrar en la sala a la única persona que era para Luna más importante que nada en el universo, y a la única persona que no le era permitido tenerle celos.

-Gracias. No te alejes mucho porque no tardaré-respondió la mujer rubia y puso su mano en el hombro de este-ten paciencia con ella y todo se arreglará para los dos.

-No lo creo, pero igualmente gracias, mi señora-acabó el primer ministro y salió de la habitación. Una vez sola, Serena caminó por el cuarto hasta el balcón en donde, de espaldas, la concejera miraba los festejos y la noche y se acercó a la silla. Los ojos azules la miraron sonriéndole.

-Mi señora…al fin vino a verme-dijo la mujer. Serena se hincó en el suelo a su lado y tomó sus manos.

-No podía irme sin venir a verte, Luna-dijo ella.

-¿Irse? ¡Pero mi señora no puede irse ahora que el amanecer del cambio ha llegado a Tokio de Cristal! Al fin se decidió a dar el paso definitivo y a ser el motor que genere el cambio que nos salvará a todos, pero la joven princesa no puede hacer todo por si misma, necesita a sus Padres a su lado para volver a crear el mundo equilibrado que destruimos y gobernarlo con base en el amor y la justicia-habla Luna. Serena mueve la cabeza.

-No voy a quedarme en Tokio de Cristal ni tampoco voy a hacerlo con Endymion, Luna. He decidido irme por un tiempo, porque así lo necesito-confiesa la reina-te lo dije en mi carta.

-Lo leí pero no podía creerlo. Mi señora, todo lo que hice, todo esto de la Logia del Caos, era por Usted, para Usted, para que recuperara la felicidad y volviera a ser como antes, para que Usted y el Rey…

-No hay un yo y el Rey, Luna. Ayer, antes del ataque de Ami, antes de saber que Setsuna era El Maestro, yo y él firmamos el divorcio.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Mi señora Usted y el Rey se aman y una maldita advenediza como Lady Mars no puede ser la causa de…

-¡Luna! ¡Luna!...tranquilízate…-la reprende la reina-Rei no tiene nada que ver con esta decisión nuestra así que por favor delante de mí no te atrevas a decir nada sobre ella. Esto es algo que los dos decidimos y necesitamos por salud mental y porque era necesario. No me arrepiento de nada de esto, Luna, porque el cambio que me enseñó El Maestro, el cambio que tú tanto deseabas que aprendiera y al que no temiera, ese cambio estaba en mí misma, Luna, no en nada que pudiera decretar u ordenar para el reino. La verdadera destrucción a la que le temías, era a mi propia destrucción y ya no ocurrirá. Entendí la lección, Luna, y no solo la entendí sino que la asumo y la agradezco. Ahora veré por mi misma y buscaré una vida propia…¿Me comprendes?-le dice Serena a la mujer que llora en silencio.

-No…no la comprendo…se supone que después de nombrar a la princesa Usted y el Rey Endymion junto con ella debían reconstruir Tokio de Cristal como una familia amorosa y feliz…

-No todo ocurre siempre como se supone debe pasar, Luna. Mi hija es perfectamente capaz de sacar adelante al reino, lo sé y la he preparado estos 50 años para eso, y yo, necesito darme ese tiempo para recuperar a la Serena que era antes. Siento decepcionarte, Luna, pero ya he tomado mi decisión-le dice Serena y limpia las lágrimas de la consejera-gracias por tu apoyo, por tu fidelidad y por tu cariño hacia mí…

-No valió de mucho…en el momento de más peligro eligió a otra en vez de a mí para protegerla…y lo peor es que esa otra no merecía ni un poco de su consideración porque es la culpable de todo…

-No sabes lo que dices, Luna. Espero que este tiempo tú también te encuentres a ti misma y aprendas a vivir como Luna, y no a través de la fidelidad a otro. Y entiende que no soy malagradecida contigo, solo quiero que comprendas también la lección que la Logia del Caos nos dio a todos. Vive por ti, y no por otros, Luna.

-Mi señora. Si decidió irse lléveme con Usted-pide la concejera tomándola del brazo-si desea vuelvo a ser un gato como antes, pero permítame acompañarla. Usted puede hacerlo, con el poder del cristal de plata puede…

-Puedo pero no lo haré. Pude también haberte curado pero no quiero hacerlo. No me sigas, Luna, quédate y descubre lo hermosa que es la vida. Sé un poco más como Primus y disfruta de todo lo que tienes. Sobretodo del amor que un buen hombre como Artemis te da. No te quedes por favor en el palacio, solo váyanse y olvídense de todo por un tiempo-dice la rubia de coletas y le da unos papeles en la mano a Luna-esa es mi última orden para ti, Luna…y gracias por todo-acaba Serena y besa la mejilla de la mujer alejándose después.

Luna la ve alejarse y niega con la cabeza preocupada y decepcionada, escuchando los pasos de Serena y el sonido de la puerta cuando sale. Entonces mira lo que le dio. Son dos boletos para unas vacaciones en las mejores cabañas de Ciudad Lignum por un mes, para dos personas. Un suspiro sale de su pecho.

-Ser un poco más como Primus…-murmura despacio. Una mano se posa en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta el hombre de cabello blanco. Luna niega con la cabeza.

-No. No quiso llevarme con ella…-dice y Artemis también suspira-quiere que vayamos aquí tu y yo y que recupere la persona que era…pero no sé como hacerlo, Artemis. Todas mis vidas pasadas he vivido por ella y por su felicidad y ahora ella sola se aleja de mí y va en busca de algo que no es correcto…que no es lo adecuado…¡Que simplemente no es posible!

-Quizá descubrió que lo que todos pensábamos que era su felicidad, no lo era de verdad, Luna-opina Artemis y toma los boletos de las manos de la de cabello azul hincándose a su lado-quizá yo pueda ayudarte a descubrir dónde está tu verdadera misión en esta vida, Luna-dice el hombre en tono dulce y presiona las manos de la mujer herida que clava sus ojos en los de Artemis-¿Me dejarás intentarlo?...

-Si-decide ella y Artemis le sonríe-Fue su última orden y yo no puedo desobedecerla-termina Luna y el primer ministro la abraza con fuerza mientras la mujer llora con fuerza apoyada en él, llora, pero ahora son unas lágrimas diferentes, no por Serena, sino por si misma…y Artemis se da cuenta de que, aunque cueste, aún es posible recuperar a Luna.

**Habitaciones de Lady Mars.**

La mujer de cabello negro iba y venía en sus habitaciones del Palacio Lunar, abriendo los cajones y eligiendo qué iba a llevarse. Estaba totalmente vestida de negro y había sujetado su cabello en una coleta alta. Luego de guardar algo de ropa en una mochila de tela se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un porta katanas de madera sobre el que descansaba su arma, y sujetándola con reverencia la ató al cinto negro que portaba en su cintura para, de un movimiento firme y fluido, desenvainarla y colocarla entre la tela del tokonoma que pendía de ese pequeño altar.

-¡Vaya! Me detectaste…que fiasco. Yo pensé que aún podía desaparecer mi energía como me enseñaste ese verano en Ciudad Lingnum-comenta la castaña saliendo de las sombras y mirando a su amiga sin importarle mucho que la punta del arma esté sobre su cuello.

-Que quieres aquí-molesta Rei. Makoto sonríe y se acerca a la cama, en donde se sienta mientras Rei envaina su katana de nuevo.

-Solo preguntarte si al fin te vas a fugar con el Rey, como debieron haberlo hecho desde hace varios años para evitarnos tanto drama y trámite, pero ante tu forma desesperada de empacar me hago idea de que no-dice la castaña mirando a los ojos a su amiga. Rei suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No entiendes nada…-molesta camina hacia unos cajones al lado de la cama y busca algo.

-¿No entiendo nada? Querida, si alguien estaba enterada de tus encuentros de artes marciales con su alteza, esa era yo, ¡Por favor!-dice la castaña-además no tiene nada de malo. Yo te dije desde antes que debiste hacer esto, mandar al diablo todo y fugarte con él… pero tus escrúpulos con Serena eran sinceramente asquero…-pero una mano firme la toma del cuello impidiéndole seguir.

-No hables así de ella…Makoto…-molesta la pelinegra clava sus ojos morados en los de su amiga.

-Ya…tranquila-ofendida Makoto quita la mano de Rei de su cuello-De verdad que estás muy histérica, amiga. Para alguien a quien le acaban de dar libertad oficial de largarse con su chico no pareces muy feliz.

-Yo no pedí esa libertad, Makoto…y ya no se si la quiero-se deja caer en la cama Rei cerrando los ojos.

-¡Pero claro que la quieres! Deja de decir sandeces. Amiga, yo viví con Ustedes dos parte de esa historia y así me manden a juicio por decir esto, los entiendo perfectamente a él y a ti. Aunque quizá cualquiera que escuche la historia se podría departe de la Reina, sabes que me gusta ir contra corriente así que yo los apoyo a Ustedes. ¡Deja de hacerte pájaros en la cabeza y lárgate de una vez por todas con él!

-Es más complicado que eso, Mako chan. No se trata de estar departe de nadie. Yo pude ver a través del Cristal de Plata…ese día que Serena confió en mí para atrapar a Luna…

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Viste algo que no te gustó? ¿Él la sigue amando? ¿O ella a él?

-No-responde Rei con seriedad levantándose de la cama y quedándose sentada en el borde.

-¿Entonces?-sigue la práctica castaña.

-Él solo se acercó a mí para darle una lección a Serena…y nadie me lo dijo. Yo lo pude ver cuando toqué el Cristal-responde Rei-por venganza, Makoto, y después iba a volver con su esposa…

-¿Eso también viste?

-No. Eso me lo acaba de confesar hace un momento, y pedirme que me fugue con él.

-Entonces no sé qué te detiene-responde con seguridad Makoto.

-Muchas cosas. Ya no sé si quiero esto, Mako…ni se cómo sentirme de saber eso.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¡Rei no seas idiota!-exclama la castaña-¡No debes de fijarte en lo que él iba a hacer sino en que no lo hizo! Puede ser que esa haya sido su intención pero no lo hizo. No puedo asegurarlo pero es evidente que siente algo por ti cuando se ha arriesgado a dejarlo todo, todo, su cargo, su familia, su reino… Te juro que si un hombre a mi me acorrala en un pasillo para besarme de esa forma furiosa y pedirme que me fugue con él no me lo pienso mucho.

-¿Cómo supiste que…-cuestiona Rei asustada a su amiga.

-Labio mordido. Soy observadora, cariño-le guiña un ojo la castaña a su amiga que se sonroja.

-Es lo mejor que debo y puedo hacer, Mako chan. Necesito tiempo para pensar y ordenar mis ideas y creo que él también lo necesita. No se si quiero seguir con esto, no sé como me siento luego de saber la verdad y tampoco sé si él ahora quiere de mi algo más que el papel de fruta prohibida-responde la pelinegra y se levanta tomando los pergaminos que buscaba en su cajón y guardándolos en su mochila.

-Te estás equivocando, Rei. Estás dándole mucha importancia a un pequeño error que no tiene en verdad más importancia que la que tu quieres darle. Yo lo que creo es que ahora que tienes el camino libre, te asusta pensar que puedes ser feliz con él porque sencillamente es una realidad que nunca asimilaste como posible-seria como pocas veces Makoto. Rei no responde nada y se retira el medallón del fénix que pendía de su pecho, alargándolo a su amiga.

-Dale esto a Rini y agradécele por su apoyo. Me debo ir antes de que amanezca-decide la pelinegra. Makoto se levanta y toma el medallón-gracias por todo, Makoto. Por haberme apoyado y haber compartido tantas locuras y secretos conmigo este tiempo a pesar de todo, por no pedirme explicaciones que no quería dar y por ser mi amiga cuando había decidido alejarme del mundo…también gracias por ir muchas veces a sacarme de Ciudad Ígnea aunque no siempre fui amable…

-Me consta-ríe Makoto frotando su mejilla.

-En fin, gracias por no dejarme hundirme más en una culpa que aun ahora siento y gracias sobretodo por callar lo que viste en Ciudad Ígnea.

-Solo correspondía. Tu también callaste algunas cosas sobre mí, de otra forma me habrían atrapado antes-termina la más alta y las dos estrechan su mano.

-Creo que independientemente de lo malditas desgraciadas que seamos, cada cual en lo suyo, somos fieles a la regla de oro de los amigos-termina Rei.

-Eso dalo por hecho-asegura Makoto-¿Puedo esperar que alguna vez regreses?-pregunta Makoto mientras ve a su amiga abrir la ventana y desenredar una cuerda de su cintura la cual amarra al borde del barandal.

-No me estoy escondiendo ni yendo para siempre. Solo regreso a mis orígenes, Mako chan. Sabes dónde encontrarme para lo que sea-termina la pelinegra y baja con agilidad por la cuerda. Makoto se acerca a la baranda y mira a su amiga descolgarse por la cuerda y bajar para después perderse corriendo entre los jardines de palacio, alumbrados aún por las luces del lejano festejo.

-Si sé donde encontrarte, Rei chan…pero creo que no seré la única-sonríe Makoto y se aleja silbando y jugando en su mano con el medallón de Rei mientras sale de la habitación de su amiga.

**Sala de Reuniones del Palacio Lunar.**

Me dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones donde estábamos citados aquella mañana por la nueva Reina. En efecto no dormí en toda la noche. No habría podido. Estuve tratando de averiguar cómo usar el traslador para ir y volver a la Puerta del Tiempo pero no encontré nada. Había pasado lo que quedaba de la noche haciendo algunas ecuaciones con base en los estudio de relatividad de Einstein sobre la Cuarta Dimensión para poder intentar comprender desde una óptica matemática y lógica la trascendencia de lo que ahora yo cuidaba…lo extraño de esto fue que a pesar de que este era el segundo día que no dormía y de la fuerte pelea con Rei, no estaba ni remotamente cansada y no había tenido necesidad alguna de dormir; a pesar de haberme complicado la vida anexando algunas ecuaciones de la teoría de Kaluza-Klein, lo cual no era sencillo, no tenía sueño.

Mientras llegaba a mi destino me preguntaba si el hecho de no dormir sería una de las agradables consecuencias de este nuevo poder que ahora estaba comprendiendo que no era del todo una maldición, al menos no para mí; estaba comenzando a visualizar las ventajas de no tener sueño nunca más para mi crecimiento intelectual, cuando escuché la voz de Hotaru que se acercaba a mí.

-¡Ami chan!…es decir…Setsuna san…me alegra encontrarte-comenta la chica de cabello negro y ojos morados.

-Hotaru. También a mí. Iba rumbo a la reunión.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero antes quería preguntarte algo…dos cosas de hecho. La primera es sobre la anterior Setsuna-comenta la inteligente jovencita. No sé como se enteró de eso pero no quiero detenerme a pensarlo. Hotaru siempre ha sido un misterio en muchos sentidos para todos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ella no va a volver más…¿Verdad?-me dice la chica mientras caminamos por los pasillos derruidos de palacio donde ayer luché contra Rei y que algunos constructores ya reparan.

-No lo creo. Ahora soy la guardiana del tiempo-le respondo yo.

-¿Alguna vez puedo visitarte para que me cuestes a detalle sobre eso? Me interesa-comenta seria la joven de ojos amatista.

-Cuando gustes-respondo yo.

-La segunda cosa que quiero preguntarte…es si crees que alguien como yo pueda encargarme del gobierno de Ciudad Ígnea. Como sabes esa área del Reino es de especial importancia porque allí se produce casi la totalidad de la energía sustentable que necesitamos…también sé que Rei sama ha hecho un gran trabajo allí y todo marcha a la perfección pero me pregunto…-se detiene la joven-si yo podría hacer lo que ella hacía.

-¿Rei no seguirá en Ciudad Ígnea?-cuestiono yo. Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No. Parece que Rini ya sabía desde antes. Rei sama dejó su puesto en Ciudad Ígnea. Dice que va a dedicarse a enseñar en una escuela de artes marciales y no quiere tener nada que ver con el gobierno, al menos no de momento, aunque Rini la hizo prometer que volverá cuando tenga lista su escuela a entrenar a la guardia real. Helios sama dice que esta decisión de ella es muy buena, pues las artes marciales antiguas serán de mucha ayuda en el nuevo orden del reino-comenta la chica de ojos morados en un tono de admiración muy evidente que enciende una alerta en mi cerebro truculento…

-Eso es verdad. Bien por Rei si eso decidió.

-Tampoco el Rey y la Reina se quedan-sigue hablando la joven-Y Luna y Artemis pidieron un permiso especial de seis meses para vacaciones-me dice ella y yo sonrío. Parece que la visita de Serena a la demente perdida de Primus había servido para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Muy merecidas-respondo yo.

-Makoto, Mina chan, Haruka san y Michiru sama se quedan. También yo y Helios sama. Rini dice que la reunión es para restructurar algunos detalles sobre el gobierno. Supongo que tu también te quedas al lado de Rini…¿Cierto, Ami chan?-me pregunta la senshi de la destrucción y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Nosotros nos quedamos a su lado, Hotaru. Va a necesitarnos mucho a las dos-respondo yo.

-¿No necesitas dejar Ciudad Aquae para seguir siendo la guardiana del tiempo?-me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No será necesario. Hay mucho que debo aprender sobre este nuevo poder pero puedo hacerlo en mi ciudad.

-Algo más, Ami san. Si de verdad tú eras Tertius...-inicia Hotaru y yo me quedo en silencio-no te asustes. La Reina y Hotaru dicen que las identidades de Ustedes tres se quedarán únicamente entre los miembros del Concejo y que no se volverá a mencionar la Logia del Caos porque ya no será necesario. Solo quería saber, si tú eres de verdad Tertius…quizá pudieras enseñarme algunas de sus técnicas.

-No lo sé, Hotaru. Veremos con la reina. Ella tiene la última palabra-respondo yo.

-Si es verdad. Solo que me preocupa un poco separarme de mi mejor amiga y dejarla sola con la responsabilidad del gobierno yéndome a un lugar tan alejado como Ciudad Ígnea. Sé que no me estoy muriendo y que puedo visitarla cuando guste o ella ir. También sé que no tendrá tiempo de extrañarme mucho, porque lo tiene a él a su lado, pero no lo puedo evitar, Ami chan…Bueno, supongo que el karma decide eso. Lo único que debo hacer ahora es esforzarme al máximo por apoyarla en esta nueva etapa de su vida-acaba la de ojos amatista y me sonríe justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la sala de reuniones y yo me quedo en silencio, casi petrificada en mi lugar.

Hace casi quinientos años, otra pelinegra de ojos amatista me dijo en este mismo lugar unas palabras casi exactas a esas, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme si acaso sería posible volver a repetir la historia… si el tiempo es tan cíclico como yo supongo y como lo demuestran mis ecuaciones…¿Es posible que se repita tarde o temprano lo mismo? Entro en la sala y miro a Hotaru abrazar a Rini y besarla en la mejilla, ambas se saludan con afecto y hablan algo en voz baja. Luego llega Helios y se une a ellas. Rini es requerida por Haruka y se aleja y el joven de cabello blanco sonríe a Hotaru y ella le responde la sonrisa…mis ojos no se apartan de ninguno de ellos y recuerdo mi alarma de hace un momento cuando Hotaru habló de Helios…¿Será posible?¡Sería muy irónico!...Tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Todo el tiempo, de hecho. El saludo de Makoto me hace despertar de mis cavilaciones y las bromas de Minako sobre nuestra pelea de ayer me hacen olvidarlo un poco.

Quizá ya estoy alucinando de tanto viaje espacio-temporal…no lo sé…lo que sí sé con seguridad es que si alguna vez me llego a aburrir de ser el "Momento del Rey Oscuro" y me vuelvo como Eos, una Setsuna verdaderamente amargada, deberé tener mi propia colección de máscaras e ir buscando posibles candidatas a sucederme, porque será muy divertido hacer surgir de nuevo a la Logia del Caos en algún momento pero claro, siendo yo el maestro, esto debe ser mucho mas terrible y caótico. Finalmente conozco la fórmula…Y el Tiempo no es más que el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos.

_**¿FIN?**_

**NOTAS FINALES: **_Gracias Marcia por darme esta maravillosa idea que ahora sí pude terminar. No sé qué tan clara haya quedado y me disculpo por no haber escrito antes este epílogo, pero quería tener una buena historia para explicar los Porqués de Setsuna. Espero haya sido más o menos lógico y no resulte tan fumado lo que escribí…XD…igual se valen tomatazos._

_Gracias a todas las personas que leen este experimento que terminó por ser el más divertido fic que he hecho en mi vida y curiosamente del que me siento más satisfecha no siendo Rei su protagonista. Un reto en muchos sentidos que exploró posibilidades Caóticas de cada una de las senshis así que a cada uno de los lectores. Muchas gracias, gracias por seguir conmigo este fic y gracias a quienes se animaban a dejar sus comentarios y se emocionaban con las deducciones posibles (David, Julio –que adivinó quien era el maestro- Jaz, Dani, Bermellón, Cherry, Rei Videl, Hikaru, Aprendiz del Caos, Kimera 225, Atenea, Made) y muchos más que aquí no están pero a quien se agradece. Gratifica mucho que alguien te dedique unas palabras cuando en medio de las tareas de una maestría uno se escapa a hacer este tipo de cosas. A todos Ustedes por acompañarme en el camino. ¡ARIGATOU!._

_AAA cierto…me faltan dos personas especiales a quienes no agradecí. Maga, y claro, La Tortuga Nadadora. Pero tengo mejores formas de agradecerles…Solo que es fuera del fic porque si esta dentro mi amiga Malkav me asesina. No le gustan las escenas de romance…XD…así que esto es extra. El EXTRA 1 para Maga (con todo cariño, aunque acepto que amé escribirlo) y Extra 2 para Genbu sama, mi mejor amiga y editora estrella. (TQM…disfrútalo)._

**LOGIA DEL CAOS EXTRA I**

**Ruinas del Tempo Byodo-in. Bosque Hikawa, frontera de Ciudad Ígnea.**

La mujer de cabello negro, atado en una coleta alta, y ojos amatista, conduce su caballo negro por entre los difíciles caminos del bosque de bambús de esa alejada zona del Reino y el caballo sube las derruidas escalinatas de aquella apartada región del reino, en la frontera entre ciudad Ígnea y Ciudad Lignum, en una amplia planicie llena de bosques fríos.

Una vez arriba de aquellos escalones, ya derruidos, la mujer de negro detiene su montura.

-¡Alto Enya!-jala las riendas de su yegua y baja de esta, dejándola sin atar, pues conoce bien a su montura. Desata del lomo del animal una caja cúbica de bambús secos y se la pone en la espalda, luego toma su mochila en la otra mano y con su katana al cinto, entra en el derrumbado y viejo templo. Da unos pasos dentro y escucha el correr del agua cristalina que baja de las montañas heladas en un pequeño estanque ahora lleno de maleza y sin mucho cuidado, en medio del cual destaca una estatua invadida de ramajes en roca de un Fusichou. Rei sonríe y sigue su camino hasta el kami-dana de la entrada, el cual conserva la cuerda de la que pende la campana sagrada. Con respeto toca la campana y aplaude dos veces.

- Kagutsuchi Ho-Masubi, Gran Kami de Byodo-In, permite la entrada a tu recinto santo a esta miko que regresa a sus orígenes y que busca la paz en lo que sabe hacer mejor que nadie-dice con respeto y sus ojos cerrados, para después entrar en el templo de techos triangulares, derruidos y rotos, corriendo la puerta de madera para entrar en el dojo de madera, al fondo del cual se encuentra un tokonoma con el símbolo del fuego colgando de una tela. Algunas aves que habían hecho su nido en los techos de aquel templo derruido salen ruidosamente ante la entrada de la luz y de la joven.

Rei camina dentro del dojo, sucio, lleno de polvo y muy destruido y llega frente al pedazo de tela roja, se hinca en el suelo, y retirando con su mano unas viejas telarañas en torno a una base de madera, coloca encima de esta la katana de su cinto, quitándose también la caja de bambú de su espalda y sacando con reverencia una armadura samurái roja que deja al lado del altar, enciende dos velas con una flama que sale de su dedo índice. Un momento se queda en silencio, en esa posición de meditación, sentada en seiza y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de compenetrarse con la calma del ambiente, con los sonidos del bosque en que estaba aquel templo…hasta que sus sentidos alerta se encienden sintiendo una presencia extraña y abre los ojos solo para sentir unos brazos fuertes que la aprisionan por la espalda y la derriban en el suelo de madera del dojo. Rei, al inicio tomada por sorpresa, gira e intenta forcejear con quien sea que la ataca, pero unos labios ansiosos sobre los suyos detienen cualquier intento de ataque de ella con un beso desesperado. Entonces es que puede ver de quién se trata…y se resiste un poco empujándolo con sus manos, pero después de unos segundos renuncia y termina por subirlas al cuello del hombre que la besa y responder igual que él. Cuando logran separarse un poco, ella mira los ojos azules que la miran de un modo que la hace estremecer.

-¿Cómo…como supiste que…?-intenta hablar ella casi sin aliento, y el hombre de cabello negro,que aun estaba sobre ella, se apoya con sus manos en el suelo y se sienta al lado de ella, dándole la mano para que también se levante.

-Decidí que no quería esperarte más, y te seguí. ¿Te molesta?-pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa el hombre. Rei se sienta en el suelo, en medio del dojo y él no libera su mano.

-Debería…-responde ella en un tono ambiguo.

-Si tienes decidido golpearme, quemarme o matarme, sinceramente me da igual. No iba a quedarme ni a dejarte huir, porque eso estabas haciendo-dice el hombre y acaricia la mejilla de Rei, que solo suspira-así te vayas al fin del mundo, allí iría yo. Entiende que no puedes ocultarte de mí.

-No debiste hacerlo. Rini…

-Yo no puedo ayudarla mucho, tiene ayuda suficiente, y no hay nada que me detenga en Ciudad Argentum.

-Quería estar sola un tiempo, reconstruir Byodo-in y comenzar una escuela de Artes Marciales-habla ella mirando al hombre, él sonríe y acomoda un mechón de cabello negro tras su oreja.

-Pues hazlo. Ya tienes a tu primer discípulo…sensie-bromea él. Rei sonríe.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el gracioso?-le dice ella y le da un golpe con el puño en el hombro. Endymion ríe y la abraza sentándola en sus piernas.

-No me puedes culpar. Después de todo lo que hice para que me enseñaras de verdad Artes Marciales-responde el abrazando a Rei. Ella suspira.

-No se si esté bien todo esto…y no me gusta sentirme así…-dice ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Entonces no te preguntes mucho si está bien o mal, solo déjame quedarme-pide él acariciando la espalda de Rei.

-Voy a ser una sensei muy difícil-dice ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. Todo contigo es difícil-sonríe él y toca con su dedo la nariz de Rei-pero creo que luego de todo lo que pasó lo puedo soportar.

-Veremos-termina Rei con las manos sobre los hombros de Endymion y se acerca para darle un beso despacio y lento, como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo, pensando que si el karma lo decidió así, a pesar de su decisión de huir, ella no es nadie para seguirlo evitando….

**Carretera Este, camino hacia Puerto Océanide.**

Una mujer de corto cabello rubio y ojos azules conduce su transporte blanco impulsado por energía térmica azul que flota veloz por la carretera que conduce hacia el Mar del Este de aquella región del reino. De repente el transporte blanco descubierto comienza a detenerse y se apaga. La conductora lo saca de la carretera e intenta de varias formas que vuelva a arrancar, sin éxito alguno.

La joven rubia baja del transporte y mira el cielo despejado y con un gran sol, ve en torno y se da cuenta de que está en una carretera bastante alejada de cualquier ciudad y ella lo sabe, así que toma del asiento del copiloto un sombreo de paja, una mochila de mezclilla que se pone al hombro y comienza a caminar al borde de la carretera, dejando su transporte allí.

La joven usa solo un vestido blanco de tela ligera y bordados azules y unas sandalias blancas; cuando algunos transportes flotantes de energía térmica se acercan por la carretera y pasan como bólidos a su lado, la chica rubia se acerca también y hace señas con su mano para que alguien se pare, pero sin éxito. Un camión de pasajeros y un transporte azul con toda una familia que evidentemente iba de vacaciones al mar, pasan de largo y no le hacen el menor caso.

-¡Demonios!-maldice la joven y sigue parada allí, en el borde de la carretera al lado de su transporte. Dos transportes más pasan a su lado sin detenerse a pesar de sus señas, y cuando había abandonado cualquier esperanza, escucha a sus espaldas un sonido extraño, casi como un viejo motor. Se detiene y hace pantalla con sus manos para poder mirar, pues el sol molesta bastante.

Cuando logra ver, puede darse cuenta de que por la carretera viene un vehículo blanco que extrañamente no usa la energía de luz flotante de todo el reino, sino que tiene cuatro llantas y es un viejo y casi arcaico Jeep. La joven rubia sonríe al ver aquel antiguo transporte que casi había olvidado y esperanzada hace señas con la mano. Curiosamente el viejo Jeep se detiene saliendo de la carretera.

-¡Al fin!-se emociona la rubia y se acerca al viejo auto corriendo. Un joven de cabello azul, con lentes oscuros, que usaba solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca sin mangas conducía el Jeep-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por detenerte…-dice la chica rubia. El joven de cabello azul se retira los lentes y sus ojos verde olivo, se clavan en los azules de ella. Una sonrisa amable y hermosa –al menos así le parece a ella-se deja ver en sus labios varoniles.

-¿Le pasó algo a tu transporte?-pregunta el joven con voz grave y sale de un salto ágil del Jeep, caminando hacia ella. La joven rubia de pronto se olvida de su pequeño accidente al ver al guapo joven desconocido a su lado que no deja de sonreírle.

-Si…solo dejó de caminar…-balbucea ella torpemente.

-¿Puedo revisarlo?-le pregunta el chico, pero al rubia se queda mirándolo de arriba debajo de una manera algo extraña-¿Pasa algo?...¡A ya se! Te doy desconfianza. No te preocupes, aunque visto así es solo por el calor, no soy una mala persona. Déjame ver tu auto-dice él y ella se sonroja.

-Claro…disculpa…-dice mientras él ríe con una risa que la hace solo mirarlo más embobada aún. El joven de cabello azul camina hacia el transporte blanco de doble plaza y se sienta en el panel de conducción manipulándolo con cuidado y sin resultado. Luego se levanta y va a la parte de atrás abriendo con habilidad el pequeño compartimento de seguridad y sacando el prisma de energía el cual mira contra el sol.

-Mal…muy mal. Te quedaste sin energía. Tu transporte está bien de todo pero olvidaste seguramente recargar energía-dice él y le muestra el prisma a la rubia.

-¿Y eso es muy malo?-pregunta acercándose curiosa la joven rubia.

-Muy malo, rubia linda, no vas a poder moverte de aquí hasta que lo lleves a recargar a alguna de las dispensadoras de energía-comenta el chico recargando su brazo en el transporte a un lado de la rubia que no puede evitar fijarse en sus músculos-Si quieres y no te da miedo puedes ir conmigo a Puerto Oceánide. De todas formas voy para allá, y ya que recargues tu prisma, te traigo de regreso aquí-pregunta el joven de cabello azul y ojos color verde oliva mirando a la joven a su lado. Ella se pierde un poco en las pupilas del chico y le sonríe.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

-No se. Hace un momento me mirabas con cara de sorpresa, solo preguntaba. Si te da desconfianza puedo ir y volver yo solo, pero será aburrido para ti quedarte sola y además peligroso y yo no dejo jamás desprotegida a una dama-comenta él. La rubia ríe.

-¿Y quién te dice que la dama en cuestión no sabe cuidarse sola?-pregunta ella. El chico de cabello azul también ríe.

-Seguramente que sabe, pero sinceramente era una treta para poder invitar a la dama una rica comida en Puerto Oceánide e intentar saber al menos su nombre. ¿Falló?-pregunta él mirando a la rubia con ojos traviesos.

-No falló. Vamos-decide ella y lo toma de la mano con confianza. El joven sonríe y camina con ella de la mano hacia su viejo Jeep, abriéndole la puerta para que entre y subiendo él en el asiento del conductor arranca por la carretera.

-Y bueno…¿Qué hace una bella chica como tú sola en este olvidado lugar del mundo?-pregunta él conduciendo el Jeep.

-Vacaciones-resume ella sin mucho ánimo. El la mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe-¿Y tú?

-Comprando algunos materiales que necesitan en casa. No vio aquí, sino en una isla llamada Critias-responde el chico.

-La más pequeña de las islas Esmeralda del Océano del Este-responde la rubia.

-Sabes de Geografía-se asombra el peliazul.

-Un poco-sonríe ella de lado-Tienes gustos interesantes. Un Jeep…no sabía que aún había este tipo de tecnología en el reino.

-No la hay, pero la nueva reina firmó ayer un acuerdo para recuperar algunas viejas tecnologías y por eso traje mi Jeep. Solo lo usaba en mi isla. Yo mismo lo busqué en un viejo tiradero de Atlantis y compré las piezas para repararlo.

-Así que la reina Rini hizo eso…-comenta con voz orgullosa la rubia.

-Lo hizo, y está cambiando muchas cosas buenas en el reino. De no ser por su permiso quizá yo no habría traído mi auto a tierra y no te habría encontrado-dice el joven y toma la mano de la rubia sonriéndole mientras conduce. Ella se sonroja pero le responde a la sonrisa.

-Así que habrá que agradecerle a ella por este encuentro afortunado-comenta la rubia. El chico sonríe-¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-Naiad Thalassa-se identifica él-músico, pescador e ingeniero naval, en ese orden. ¿Y tú?

-Sere…-se detiene ella-Serena Winstone- se presenta al fin.

-Bello nombre. Un nombre muy popular gracias a la reina. Siempre me ha gustado-dice el chico sincero.

-Si a mi también. No lo cambiaría por nada-responde la rubia.

-Entonces, Serena, te gustará conocer Puerto Oceánide. Te llevaré a comer a mi lugar favorito en donde venden deliciosas croquetas de merluza y vamos al Aquadome para que veas que bello es por dentro. Allí te recargarán tu prisma y podrás regresar por tu transporte. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vacaciones tienes?-pregunta él sin soltar su mano.

-Todo el tiempo del mundo-responde ella y enlaza sus dedos con los del joven.

-Entonces quizá te guste conocer mi isla. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Es una invitación, Señor Thalassa?-pregunta la rubia sonriendo feliz de las posibilidades que eso abre.

-Si lo es, Serena. ¿La aceptas?-responde sincero el joven de cabello azul.

-Acepto-responde ella sin duda alguna. El chico sonríe y sigue manejando el Jeep sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

-Serena…¿Crees en el destino?-pregunta el joven.

-No mucho. Pero puedo empezar a creer-termina la rubia mientras sonríe y suspira con fuerza llenando sus pulmones del aroma del mar, un aroma que sospechaba iba a aprender a amar muy rápido…

**¡GRACIAS A LAS DOS! Con todo cariño estos extras para Ustedes, espero hayan gritado y se hayan emocionado porque se los debía. Para quien quiera saber qué pasó con Serena y Naiad puede ver el video en youtube punto com…XD…¡TQM GENBU! Y bueno, Maga, si quieres imaginar qué pasó en el dojo de Byodo-in lo dejo a tu prolífera imaginación. ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO! (gracias a las dos por todo el apoyo, las adoro) **

**Video: /watch?v=xWV8tVqQlYQ**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_


End file.
